CONSTANT: A New Leaf
by chris'cut
Summary: Two loves, one lifetime. A New Leaf focuses on Wolfram and Marius’s life together, while Yuuri defies all odds to reclaim what he has lost. When everything and nothing remain constant, the will of the heart is the only thing you can rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. No profit will be gained from this fan fiction.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Adult topics and obscene language. Violence in Chapter 1.

**Beta-reader**: Arwen. Please blame my stubbornness and not my good friend Arwen for any mistakes you will find in this chapter.

**A/N 1**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 2**: Other nation and race mentioned in Chapter 1:

Luftguo – An independent nation formed over 4000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it has maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**A/N 3**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; lifespan – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; lifespan – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; lifespan – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 1

Fifty years ago, far out in Shin Makoku waters.

It started out as a peaceful night. The stars were out, the water was calm, and the wind blew gently. Ten Atemanns were drinking inside the kitchen of a small ship headed back to Luftguo; only three men were out on deck. A tall blue-haired man pretended to amuse the two with his fire tricks when, in fact, he had just sent a signal to two boats at a distance: one drawing closer to the ship from the stern and another towards the bow. Shortly, three arrows were shot from the front, hitting the two men and the blue-haired man. The man realized that his life was not going to be spared even though he was an accessory to the original plan that would guide the paid thugs inside the ship.

"Pirates!" he called out weakly. The man knew very well that those were not pirates. However, should he survive this night, that was how he would identify the intruders. Blood splattered on the wooden planks as he broke the arrow shaft protruding from his chest.

By the time the Atemanns came out on deck, five intruders had boarded from the rear of the ship and two others joined them from the bow. All ten Atemanns were weakened by the esoteric stones before they could even raise their weapons and summon their elements in defense.

The injured man staggered into the cabin of his master. "Marius," he called out to the sixty-five year old boy sleeping with his parents.

He tried to rouse his master and family but they did not respond, drugged by no other but himself.

"Ra—anulf?" The boy rubbed his golden-amber eyes as he stirred from sleep. Through half-lidded eyes he saw the wounded man trying to wake up his parents.

Ranulf grabbed the bronze-haired boy by the chest and covered his mouth. He hid himself and the boy inside the closet beside the bed. The boy could barely keep his eyes open and tried to remove the hand over his mouth and nose. He tried to blink out of his drowsy state to no avail.

When the boy managed to open his eyes longer, he saw through the slits of the cabinet doors two men—each with a morningstar, standing on both sides of his unconscious parents. He struggled to break free from Ranulf, but the man kept him in place. The boy managed to kick the door open just in time to see the intruders bash his parents' skull with the large round spiked objects. The once white sheets rapidly turned a dark shade of red. Golden-amber eyes narrowed in horror and anger. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. One of the murderers had snatched the rings off his parents' necks. The men looked up at the boy and the man in the closet.

Weakened by the esoteric stones and loss of blood from his wound, Ranulf fell forward. The boy, although sedated with drug, was enraged. Not long after, his wrath diminished his sluggish state. He released a loud growling cry similar to a caged beast. The wind howled and crashing waves rocked the ship.

The boy was grabbed by one of the men who had brutally killed his parents. Ranulf took out his dagger, managed to get on his knees and stabbed the other man's thigh. With a loud painful groan, Ranulf fell back on the floor as the orb of the morningstar struck his back. Ranulf rolled to his side just in time to avoid another blow directed at his head. The spikes connected with the floor and were embedded into the wooden planks. The man lost his footing after a forceful kick on his shin and landed face down on the floor. The other man who held the boy in one arm moved towards Ranulf but the boy jabbed an elbow on his midsection and punched his face with a fist. The man stumbled backwards, lost his grip on the boy and dropped his spiked weapon. Ranulf reached for his dagger on the floor and crawled towards his opponent. They struggled for a few minutes until both laid still with eyes open, their breathing had finally ceased altogether.

The wind grew fiercer with every passing second, loud crashing waves hit the ship hard. The forceful impact tilted the ship to the side. Everything that was not secured moved with the rough motion. The man who had grabbed the boy was crushed by the bed where his parents had been slain. A burning oil lamp dropped from its place on the wall and its flames crept slowly along the wooden planks.

The boy saw one of the morningstars lying nearby. Crying with anger and grief, he grabbed the handle of the orb and headed to the man trapped by the bed.

"Who sent you?" the boy demanded.

"Why do you not ask your men?" The man laughed sardonically. "Spare my life and I will tell you."

Shouting and cursing like a madman, he struck the man's chest over and over. He watched the wretched man in torturous pain before he smashed the man's brain. The ship rocked to the other side, releasing the man trapped by the bed. The boy took the rings of his parents from the pockets of the dead man. He put it around his neck, knotting the ends tightly.

The boy saw the flames devouring the ends of the sheets where his dead parents lay. The wind hollered and in a few seconds water crashed through the glass porthole, extinguishing the fire completely.

The ferocious wind continued to howl in fury. The boy reached for his bow and arrow and walked out of the room. He aimed and shot arrows at every stranger in sight. The boy called out and searched for the other Atemanns in their group. He found no survivors, every single skull bashed savagely. He saw three unfamiliar looking men holding on to the railing as the ship rocked roughly. He knelt on one knee to steady his footing on the now flooded ship and loaded three arrows on the bow he held horizontally. He released the arrows at the same time and all three men fell out to the raging waters, each struck with an arrow at the middle of their foreheads.

The boy looked up at the dark skies and released a long anguished cry; the wailing wind seemed to lament with him. The ship was sinking. The grief-stricken boy wanted to get his parents' bodies, but couldn't take them out because they were too heavy for him. In the end he had to leave them. If he couldn't take both, it would be wrong to separate his parents who loved each other. He jumped off the ship and started to swim. He wanted to create a vortex in the water and sink the ship to the lowest depths with all the murderers but his parents were there as well.

He didn't know where he was headed but managed to reach shore by dawn. It was past midday when he made it to the von Bielefeld's estate, the one place his father had instructed him to go to should anything happen. It took a while before the guards recognized the boy in his tattered clothes.

A tall slender blond man in dignified clothes came out of the castle and strode towards the disheveled boy. He stopped and studied the golden-amber eyes that stared back devoid of any emotion. The man hugged the boy tightly. A sudden passing wind blew through the estate and the boy started shaking uncontrollably. The young boy did his best to tell the older man the tragic incident between sobs. The man's heart went out to the son of his now deceased good friend. It was just yesterday when they had departed from this very place and nobody expected their farewell to be the last.

"This will be your home now, Marius," the blond man said softly to the boy.

OooooooooO

Present day on Earth, Japan.

Yuuri closed the gate behind him and heard loud dance music coming from inside his parents' house. He swung the front door open and grinned, amused at the sight before him. Yuuri silently crept behind the blond who was imitating the dance moves from a popular boy band on the music channel. He quietly observed as the blonde curved and swayed from hips to shoulders doing somewhat like an "s", knees turned in and out. Yuuri had at least two inches on him, but their legs were almost the same in length. He wore Yuuri's old, tight baseball uniform which hugged the sinuous lower half that skipped and bent lithely with the beat. Yuuri caught his breath as the young man put a hand between his upper thigh and lower abdomen, almost over his crotch, elbow bent, as shoulders rotated in sync with his lean hips and well-rounded buttocks. Yuuri swallowed for a few seconds after leaving his mouth open—throat gone dry.

"Ah, Yu-chan! You're home early," Yuuri's mother called out. She closed the door behind her with a brown bag in one arm. The music stopped and the young man turned around to face Yuuri. His breathing was heavy, with damp golden hair stuck to his forehead and sides of his flushed face.

"U-uhh, hi Mom!" Yuuri stammered in embarrassment at being caught watching. He turned away from the questioning green eyes and faced his mother. "The exams weren't that difficult so I finished early. Let me help you with those." He grabbed the grocery bag from his mother and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh my, Wolf-chan! Your dancing has improved so much," Yuuri's mother said. "Don't you think he looks even better than ones on tv, Yu-chan?" she asked from behind Yuuri.

Wolfram smiled warmly at Miko Shibuya, his future mother-in-law. "Hi Miko, welcome back," he said.

"Yuuri, how long have you been admiring me, Wimp? Sneaking up behind me, probably taking a video of me with your phone?" Wolfram called out, tapping the remote of the tv on his right thigh. He obviously enjoyed teasing Yuuri and the present was no exception.

"Wolfram, relax will you? I just got here as well," Yuuri said defensively. "By the way, why are you wearing my old baseball uniform?"

He emptied the contents of the grocery bag into the cupboards, relieved that Wolfram couldn't see his blushing face. _Wait. Why am I the one embarrassed_? _He's the one who should be embarrassed, or could it be… _Yuuri's thoughts were suddenly interrupted and he blushed even further as he felt Wolfram's lips nearly touching his ears. For the past many years, they have gotten closer than ever. Ironically, with each passing year he grew more conscious of every physical contact with his accidental fiancé.

"Did you enjoy my moves?" Wolfram whispered teasingly from behind him.

Aware of how dangerously close his fiance's face was, Yuuri didn't bother to turn around and simply muttered, "Yeah right, dream on."

"Pfft!" huffed Wolfram as he turned and headed back to the living room. He turned the tv back on with the remote in his hand. "All our clothes are in the washer," he added.

"Boys, I've already cooked dinner this morning so just heat it up when you want to eat . I'm going to take a long hot bath and a nap. Your father will be home by nine. I'll have dinner with him then," Miko Shibuya said taking out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Ok, Mom," Yuuri replied.

OooooooooO

"Yuuri, what time will your exams tomorrow finish?" Wolfram asked in between spoonfuls of his dinner.

"Why?" Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you did promise that if I didn't bug you today, we could go out on a date tomorrow," Wolfram answered with a gleam of anticipation his eyes.

Yuuri almost choked on his food. "Wha—date? Who said anything about a date? I remember saying that I'll take you out tomorrow night and maybe we can meet people at the club. Ahhh! I get it, that's why you were practicing earlier, huh? Well, with your cool moves I'm sure we won't have any problems meeting chicks at—"

"What chicks??? Are you crazy? I'm so not hanging out with you tomorrow, you...!" Wolfram spat out from across the table, "Cheater!"

Yuuri wiped off bits of rice on his face. "I shouldn't have told you my plans," he muttered.

"What was that?" Wolfram demanded gruffly.

"Forget it. We can just visit my brother Shori."

"Chh! That's boring." Wolfram sulked and started poking at his food.

"Well, I haven't seen him for months, ever since he moved out," Yuuri said. A few months ago, he helped his brother Shori move to a flat that was a short walk from the firm he worked at.

"Besides, he has a huge guest bedroom and a whole lot of new video games that I know you'll love -you're both video freaks after all. We can stay up all night drinking. C'mon, I need a break from this exams week and when we get back to Shin Makoku, I'll be working my ass off again," Yuuri pleaded with his famous goofy smile. "Please?"

OooooooooO

Yuuri woke up with a start as he heard the shouting of his mother from across the hallway. He looked to his left and saw Wolfram stirring up from his side of the small bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? It's three o'clock in the morning!" Miko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You said you'd be home by nine, I was worried and called you a dozen freakin' times! Why did you turn your phone off? Do you think I'm that gullible to believe that a business meeting will last this long?"

They couldn't make out the reply of the other party but they knew it was Yuuri's father, Shoma Shibuya, whom Miko had spoken vehemently to.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think I wouldn't leave you?" she threatened.

They heard something hit the wall, not a crashing sound or glass breaking, but it was enough to get Yuuri on his feet. He spun around as Wolfram caught his wrist.

"No, Yuuri. Don't make it any worse by joining," Wolfram reasoned out calmly.

Yuuri turned his head towards the door. "But I—what if they get violent?"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri back to bed until his head was on the pillow once more.

"Shhh. We both know your dad will never hit your mom. Let them sort out their private matters on their own. Go back to sleep. You have an early exam tomorrow." Wolfram leaned on his right elbow and placed his hands over Yuuri's ears. "Go back to sleep. Don't listen anymore."

"Shh..." Wolfram whispered repeatedly.

Yuuri could still hear his mother's voice which was now barely audible because of Wolfram's hands. He closed his eyes and pondered over the situation. This was not the first time he heard his parents' dispute. He had a similar experience when he was a child and Shori distracted him then by taking him to the park. That was the first time he thought his parents were getting a divorce. Yuuri knew that divorce was almost an expected course or option in most marriages, but uneasiness gnawed at his mind. With Shori gone and Yuuri himself had to stay longer at Shin Makoko after graduation in a year's time, his mother could end up all alone.

Yuuri opened his eyes and realized that Wolfram was still covering his ears. Though he rarely admitted it, Yuuri had actually become dependent on Wolfram's presence—after all, it has been five years on Earth, however, it was twenty-five years in Shin Makoku time. Whenever he felt disheartened, Wolfram was his source of solace. Wolfram gave him a sense of security.

In the room illuminated by moonlight, green eyes framed with thick golden lashes looked down at dark black orbs. Wolfram smiled slightly, removed his hands from Yuuri's ears and laid down on his back. The shouting had ceased.

Yuuri felt a hand massage the back of his head with slow, soothing circles. He closed his eyes to embrace the languor and silence, content in the knowledge that sleep will soon reclaim him.

"Thanks, Wolf," he said softly.

"G'night, Wimp," Wolfram replied, closing his eyes as well.

OooooooooO

Around seven in the morning, Yuuri, Wolfram and Miko sat quietly at the dining table. The puffy eyes of his mother didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri.

"Everything ok, Mom?" he asked.

A forced smile appeared on Miko's face. "Why yes, sweetheart. I think I slept too much last night that my eyes are all swollen."

"Um… er… last night—" Yuuri pressed but stopped when Wolfram kicked his shin under the table. Miko lowered her eyes and sipped her coffee. "What?" Yuuri mouthed to Wolfram and Wolfram rolled his eyes in response.

"Last night, Wolfram and I made arrangements to spend the night at Shori's," Yuuri said instead. "We'll be back here tomorrow morning before going to Shin Makoku."

"Why, that's a great idea! Let me cook something for your dinner and you kids can take it to Shori . Oh, I'm sure my poor baby misses my home cooked meal!" Miko said in an attempt to sound cheerful.

Yuuri got up from his chair. "Sure, Mom. Well, I'll just brush my teeth & head out."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram started, walking behind Yuuri. "Do you have to buy anything today or just lunch?"

"No, just lunch. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Wolfram answered with a straight face. "Really," he added at the look Yuuri gave him.

Yuuri shook his head. "You ask the strangest questions sometimes," he said and went to the bathroom.

OooooooooO

Yuuri reached the university early and opened his notes to review before the exams started. He felt a thick folded paper inserted between the pages and started to read:

_My dearest Yuuri, _

_Don't worry too much about last night. I promise to talk your mom when we're alone. Sometimes, it's easier to open up to someone who's not family. _

_Good luck with your exams! You need to pass everything in order to graduate on time. I can't wait to make plans for our future when you settle in Shin Makoku for good._

_Your neglected fiancé,_

_Wolf_

_P.S. I confiscated most of the money in your wallet and left just enough for your lunch. I took the liberty to make sure you don't have enough money to go out on a date with any human chick._

_P.P.S. Don't expect me to return the money. I ruined all of our jeans in the washer._

Yuuri checked his wallet to confirm contents of letter and found a thousand yen. He couldn't make up his mind whether he should strangle or thank Wolfram later.

OooooooooO

Wolfram helped Miko clean up after lunch. The woman appeared to be in better spirits and Wolfram decided to try his luck in comforting his future mother-in-law.

"Yuuri's really concerned about you," Wolfram said. Miko tensed up a bit. "I don't mean to pry, but just to let you know, when Yuuri heard something hit the wall last night he got really worried."

"I threw my cellphone at the wall in frustration. You probably heard everything, right?" Miko sat down the nearest chair, sighing in resignation that it was a fact.

"I just don't know how to deal with the situation anymore. My husband used to think the world of me and now it feels like he doesn't even want to spend time with me. We've been married for over twenty-four years and I expected this to happen just like in most marriages, but now I just can't accept it," Miko confessed with tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"He's just so dense. Maybe he's having an affair, or maybe he's just fallen out of love. I do love him. Well, I don't know if I'm still in love with him, but right now I'd pathetically settle for companionship. With Shori gone and Yuuri will soon be leaving, I need my husband more than ever." Miko buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Wolfram suddenly felt awkward. He had always thought Miko was a strong woman, despite being human, and didn't expect her to break down in front of him. Wolfram hesitated, but as the shaking of Miko's shoulders increased, his sympathy for the brown-haired woman bested his reluctance. He walked over to her side and stroked her back. Wolfram racked his brain for words that would alleviate Miko's pain but came up with none. When the shaking and sobbing ceased to almost nonexistent, Wolfram brought her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Please don't tell Yu-chan. His father hasn't brought up divorce, yet. I was actually the one who threatened to leave. If he's having an affair, then I'll really divorce him. I need to keep at least some dignity, you know." Miko sniffed slightly as she thanked Wolfram with a nod for the glass of water.

"Well, I should start preparing for dinner so you can take it to Shori later." Miko stood up and hugged Wolfram. "Thanks Wolf-chan, you've helped me release my frustrations just by listening."

"Anytime, Miko."

Had it been any other day, place, moment, or human, Wolfram would have been embarrassed; but because it has been a while since he was hugged with such warm appreciation, he hugged the woman back with genuine affection.

OooooooooO

With backpacks on, Yuuri and Wolfram made their way to Shori Shibuya's flat. Even after Miko asked him not to, Wolfram relayed to Yuuri all the details of his conversation with the woman. Deep in thought, Yuuri kept silent and simply thanked Wolfram for being there for his mother.

It was almost six in the evening when they reached Shori's flat. Shori's unit was on the 8th floor, the penthouse of a small building in an upper-class district short distance from the Tokyo Stock Exchange. The first and only time Yuuri had been inside the unit was when he helped Shori move stuff a few months ago. He remembered how spacious the unit was for a three-bedroom and the best part was the roof deck. Since it was the only unit at the topmost floor of a small building, the unit itself was a mere quarter of the area, and the rest was a roof garden. If Yuuri were not the Maoh or Demon King of Shin Makoku, he would have envied his brother Shori, who was the successor of Bob, the Maoh of the Earth.

"It's us, Shori," Yuuri said as he pressed the buzzer and looked at the CCTV unit.

The door swung open and a black-haired, black-eyed man in his early twenties came out. He hugged Yuuri.

"Yu-chan! It's great to see you! I was so happy to hear the voice message you left saying you'd sleep over," Yuuri's older brother said, grinning from ear to ear.

Shori threw multiple questions at Yuuri, mostly regarding affairs in the other world. Yuuri replied as much as he can while trying to escape from his brother's grasp.

"It's good to see you too, Shori," Wolfram interrupted from behind Yuuri.

"Oh. Hi, Wolfram!" Shori ruffled the blond's hair, knowing how much it annoyed the young man.

"Come in. Come in." He led them inside.

As they removed their shoes and slipped into the white guest slippers by the entrance, Wolfram looked around the place. It was simple and spacious, and one would think it was a huge studio with an open layout. From the entrance, one could see the spacious living room with minimal furnishing, the kitchen with a breakfast nook behind the living room, and the dining room beside the kitchen. Wolfram noticed the huge glass doors on one side of the dining room and didn't bother to ask for permission to explore further. He walked to the dining room, slid one door open and let himself out into the spacious roof deck. He fell in love with the view almost immediately. The sun had just gone down the horizon, leaving a trail of dark orange light behind the skyscrapers and mountains.

"Too bad we missed the sunset," Yuuri remarked from the doorway. Wolfram remained silent, admiring the scenery before him.

"The view from up here is terrific. It's one of the reasons I grabbed this place without second thoughts," Shori said.

"Have you had dinner? Miko prepared this for all of us,"said Wolfram as he reached inside his backpack.

"Great! I miss mom's cooking. Let's go inside and have dinner." Shori took the container of food from Wolfram. "By the way, how are mom and dad? Everything ok at home?"

"We'll have time for that later," Yuuri said.

OooooooooO

Over dinner, Shori filled them in on his work at the firm and his high profile clientele. He managed the investments of their most important clients. His duties had similarities to a stockbroker's but with a major difference—each of his client's account was at least twenty times more than the total account of a successful stockbroker's entire clientele.

"You know, Yuuri," Shori started. "You should really start investing your money. Though Bob has not disclosed any figures, he hinted that your assets are comparable to his. Well, I can just imagine all the treasures you receive as personal gifts accumulating dust."

Yuuri looked at his brother and then returned his gaze to his fiancé. "What do you think, Wolf?" he asked.

Wolfram shrugged and put a spoonful of curry in his mouth. A few years ago Yuuri considered converting some of his personal items in Shin Makoku to cash and buying a bigger house for his parents. His parents graciously declined the offer and said that they'll never leave the house his father had worked for many years to pay off. Since then, he had only converted a five carat diamond stone, the smallest stone in his possession. He used the funds for his education and treated his family and Wolfram to an Alaskan cruise. Wolfram did not get seasick at all because the ships on earth were huge and he hardly felt any motion. That trip would have been perfect if not for the outburst of Wolfram who walked in on his fiancé buying drinks for several scantily clad young ladies at the lounge. After that incident, Wolfram had made sure Yuuri never wandered alone with much money in his pocket and even perforated all his credit cards.

"Hey, Wolfram, wouldn't you like to have a place of your own someday?" Shori asked. "I mean, you can't live with mom and dad forever. When you get married, you'll defi—"

Yuuri stood up abruptly brushing against the table which shook the flatware, cutlery and glasses. His accidental fiancé's face was flushed but contained any emotion.

"Ah. Excuse me," Yuuri said, "I need to go to the washroom."

Yuuri knew he had just embarrassed, yet again, his closest friend in front of his brother. But he believed that Shori should have known better than to mislead Wolfram like that. Yuuri was only twenty years old and felt that he was too young to get married. In addition, it was against his convictions to marry another man, even if it was Wolfram.

By the time Yuuri returned to his seat, Wolfram and his brother were engaged in a pleasant conversation. Shori sat at the end of the rectangular table with Wolfram and Yuuri on either side. Shori recounted his vacation trip to Acapulco while he poured more wine into the blond's glass. Wolfram looked at Shori slyly through lowered eyelashes as he took a sip, smiling ever so slightly. If Yuuri hadn't known better, he would have accused his fiancé of flirting. Wolfram started complaining to Shori that Yuuri hardly took him anywhere except for that one cruise. Yuuri grew uncomfortable when his brother appeared to enjoy the attention, chuckling subtly and inviting Wolfram in his future travels.

"You know, you can always drop by my office when Yuuri's busy at the university," Shori said teasingly and winked at the blond. "I can always say you're my client and take you out, though I'm certain nobody will question me."

Yuuri snorted. "Good luck to that day, brother," he said and raised his glass of wine.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Wolfram gave Yuuri a menacing look.

"One, you always whine about the food or place. Two, you always get annoyed with the service or people around you. Three, you find everything boring," Yuuri said with fingers in the air and three already folded as he counted down the reasons. "Want me to continue?"

"That's because you have no class, Yuuri!" huffed Wolfram indignantly. "You always bring me to some inexpensive place where food and service suck; you always take me to the most crowded malls and ask me to settle for items with discount; and, you only want to watch baseball games or the most unimaginative movies."

"Well, excuse me!" Yuuri's tone raised a notch pending a defense to his fiance's horrid accusations. "Who was the clever one who decided to cut my credit cards and then threw a tantrum every time I mentioned about converting more stones to money?"

"That's because I know you'll use it to buy your way up between some filthy chick's legs!" Wolfram rose from his chair and roughly placed his palms flat on the table. The impact shook everything on the table once more.

"I don't even have time for that and you know it!" Yuuri stood up as well and slammed his palms against the table. Dark orbs met emerald-green ones with electrifying tension. "Come to think of it, I don't have time for anything in either worlds. Damn it!"

Ignoring both, Shori nonchalantly got up from his seat. He started to clear the table before his new dinnerware became casualties to the crossfire. Wolfram lowered his eyes and moved away, muttering an apology to Shori. Shori patted him on the back and grinned.

"There's a telescope on the deck you might be interested in using later. I also have a book on astronomy you may want to use for reference," invited Shori to appease Wolfram.

"Sure, whatever," Wolfram shrugged in response. He then proceeded to the kitchen and helped Shori load the dishwasher.

Yuuri crossed his arms and watched Wolfram who suddenly looked docile. He sighed. He could never figure out why or how, after every argument, Wolfram managed to make him feel guilty, regardless of who had the last word.

OooooooooO

After setting up the telescope, Shori spent time with Wolfram as he taught him the basics of astronomy. Shori then went to the living room where Yuuri was. With drinks in their hands, they sat side by side on a sofa enjoying the fantastic view of the city through the living room's expansive glass windows.

Yuuri informed a not so surprised Shori regarding the incident with their parents. Apparently Shori had already noticed the late nights their father excused as business meetings. Shori didn't want to leave their mother alone but he had hoped that time alone was what they needed to sort out their problems.

"What if they get a divorce?" Yuuri asked his brother.

"There's nothing we can really do. Even if we don't want them to get divorced, they can't stay married for our sake if they don't want to patch things up," Shori reasoned to Yuuri.

"I guess... I just feel bad for mom. She'll be all alone," Yuuri said, still not convinced.

"Let's deal with that when the time comes." Shori knew nothing could be resolved even if they talked about it all night and changed the topic. "Look, I'll call dad tomorrow and meet with him. Don't get your hopes up though. In the end, it'll still be just the two of them deciding what's best."

"Hey, I've been dying to ask you something." Shori turned his head and looked over his shoulder to keep an eye on the man on the deck, praying he is out of earshot.

"Eh? What about?" Yuuri asked nervously expecting the subject will not be easy.

"How far will you guys keep this up? You're twenty now and that means you've been engaged for five years," Shori said then paused for a while. "Actually, it's been twenty-five years in the other world."

"Do you really intend to dissolve the engagement someday? Seems to me you like him sticking to you like glue." When his brother remained tight-lipped, Shori continued. "If you will eventually, why procrastinate the inevitable?"

Yuuri let out a deep sigh. He shifted a bit to be able to see through the glass doors where Wolfram sat a good twenty meters away. He watched the young man bend down to look through the telescope and seemed to adjust the lens.

"He doesn't know about her, does he?"

Yuuri turned around abruptly and gaped at his brother with astonishment. A long silence followed Shori's question.

His brother had just referred to his last fling. Over the years, Yuuri had somehow managed to date a few times. They were usually very brief romantic encounters, but the most recent lasted six months.

The girl was from his university and Yuuri had been infatuated with her for a few years. It was only a year ago that he had finally mustered the courage to approach her and one thing led to another. She was an independent young woman and lived alone. Her parents were quite well-off and provided for her expenses. They met whenever he was on earth and on the few times Wolfram didn't join him, Yuuri spent a few nights at her place.

"No," Yuuri finally answered. "It was nothing serious and it's over now."

"Nothing serious? Who are you kidding?" Shori said. "You were pining for her for years."

"Indeed I was, wasn't I?" Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. "See, that's what I don't get myself, Shori. I mean, it started out great. Everything was promising and the sex was—" Yuuri mouthed the word "awesome_._"

Yuuri let out a deep sigh. "In the end, it just wasn't worth all the risk."

"What risk? Your relationship with your accidental fiancé? Can you run by me one more time the lame reason you gave me the day you barged into my room and decided to get drunk the whole night because your affair had ended?" Shori asked. Yuuri moved his mouth from left to right, then broke into a sheepish grin.

"I didn't want Wolfram to find out. He was getting suspicious," he admitted and felt like a fool as soon as Shori raised a surprised and questioning eyebrow.

"That's not the reason you told me," Shori pointed out. "You said she didn't want a commitment and called it quits after you pressed for one."

"Well, they're both my reasons," Yuuri said. "See, I knew from the start she wasn't after a serious relationship because she said so herself. The arrangement was convenient. It gave me freedom to just enjoy the time we spent together and I didn't have to worry about explaining to her my role in the other world which I know, by the way, she won't believe. I also liked the fact that it was a casual affair and I didn't have to feel so damn guilty every time I had to face Wolfram."

"Anyway, Wolfram started acting weird and I kinda' got paranoid thinking he knew something so I pushed her into making a decision, which I already anticipated would be the end of it."

"To tell you the truth, I kinda' regret it because Wolfram didn't know anything after all and my relationship with her could have lasted longer."

"Let me get this straight. If he didn't show the slightest of suspicions, you would have continued with her?" Yuuri's mouth twitched at Shori's question. "I bet if you could keep them both, you would! God, Yu-chan! When did you become so selfish?"

"Will you please keep it down," Yuuri said and turned around to look behind him where he saw his fiancé still sitting behind the telescope. "His ears are like radars, you know," he whispered.

"What if she wanted a serious relationship and had agreed to a commitment? Would you have ended your engagement to Wolfram?"

"That didn't happen so I can't answer that."

"You have a problem up there Yu-chan." Shori poked at Yuuri's temple. "You're not being honest with anyone, including yourself."

Shori carefully observed his brother and asked with concern in his voice, "Are you sure you're not in love with Wolfram? It's not a crime to fall in love with another man you know."

"Now, you're the one who's kidding," Yuuri sneered. "Do you know that I can't even introduce my friends to Wolfram in fear that he'll just reveal our engagement and scar my reputation for life?"

OooooooooO

Wolfram needed to go to the bathroom. He quietly slid the door open but stopped at the conversation of the double blacks. The two brothers were too preoccupied that they didn't notice the door had opened slightly.

"_No. It was nothing serious and it's over now."_

"_Nothing serious? Who are you kidding? You were pining for her for years."_

"_Indeed I was, wasn't I? See, that's what I don't get myself, Shori. I mean, it started out great. Everything was promising and the sex was—" _

Wolfram held his breath even though he felt like barging in and taking Yuuri's head off. He had always suspected the wimp was a cheater. He felt his eyes water and a lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to listen anymore and walked back to his place behind the telescope to get more air and regain his composure.

Every little thing that Yuuri had said and done for him that he treasured for many years slowly ebbed from his heart. They were all empty words and deeds. Wolfram now felt the real meaning of betrayal. He thought they had made remarkable progress in their relationship and that it was only a matter of time until they settled down. He was nothing but a naive Mazoku who was too proud to admit to himself that he would never be accepted as a permanent part of Yuuri's life. His anger turned to resignation. He had held on for far too long and blamed himself no less than Yuuri.

"Wolfram, it's getting cold out there. Care to join us here?" Shori called from the inside, interrupting Wolfram's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly," Wolfram replied and stood up to go to the bathroom.

OooooooooO

"Do you realize that the door was left open?" Shori asked his brother. Yuuri coughed up the wine that suddenly got stuck in his throat.

Yuuri panicked in an instant. "What?! What if Wolfram heard us? Oh, God!"

"Shhh! He's coming. I don't think he heard us because he was way out there when I called out," Shori reassured his younger brother who looked on the verge of a heart attack.

"Quit that guilty look on your face!" Shori added.

Wolfram entered the dining room, barely glanced at the two, turned to his right and towards the powder room.

Sensing Wolfram's avoidance, Shori said, "I think he knows, Yuuri. He didn't even look at us."

"Oh, God, please. What will I do, Shori? I'm not ready for this."

"Look at it this way, at least this saves you the trouble of breaking up the engagement in the future. Seriously, Yu-chan, what you're doing is not fair. You always say you do not intend to marry him and yet you have not done anything to the contrary. He's still your fiancé and he still waits on you every single day! That's selfish beyond belief, especially for you, little brother!" Shori paused to make sure Wolfram was still in the powder room. "I hope you come to your senses. Just deal with the blow head-on."

"Easy for you to say," Yuuri muttered. "You're not the one who…" He held his breath when he saw Shori's eyes lit up at the person behind him.

"Did you enjoy stargazing?" Shori asked Wolfram behind Yuuri.

"Yeah. Sure. It was fun, thanks," said Wolfram. "I'm beat so if you'll excuse me, I'll go to bed now."

Shori nodded and did not press further. "I'll get extra linen for you."

"You sure you don't wanna' play some video games?" invited Yuuri.

Wolfram shook his head and followed Shori into the guest room.

Yuuri's fears increased. He was almost certain that Wolfram had overheard their conversation. But if that was the case, then he would have expected Wolfram to storm into the room and confront him. It was not Wolfram's nature to accept something as grave without a fight; not unless he was contemplating on doing something about the situation.

Yuuri sat down and stared into space across the scenic view from the glass windows. His heart felt heavy and his head hurt. He didn't want to think anymore. For once, he wished nothing more than to escape from reality.

OooooooooO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. No profit will be gained from this fan fiction.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Adult topics and obscene language.

**Beta-reader**: Arwen.

**A/N 1**: Hi everyone! I wonder what you think of this fic so far.... A penny for your thoughts? Hope you enjoy reading!

kungzoune: Your kind words motivated me to strive for better chapters, many thanks! I sincerely hope that this chapter will be to your liking.

20eKUraN09: Thank you for the review—it means something to me knowing that Wolfram's situation somehow elicited sympathy from you. About Yuuri being unfair... well, we all know he's a man of "justice". However, when it comes to his feelings for Wolfram he's always been in denial so he tends to prove to himself and the world that he isn't into any male x male relationship.

emina: I'm glad you somewhat like where it's headed. Thank you for the review and concern. From the start, originality is exactly what I aim to provide and I do hope you stick long enough to find it in this fic.

snowFrou: A warm thanks to you! Your words of encouragement definitely inspired me. Except for the "childhood friends" part, your comments were spot –on. Open-minded readers like you will keep this fic alive. I'm eager to know how you will find this chapter.

**A/N 2**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and its allied nations).

**A/N 3**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; lifespan – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; lifespan – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; lifespan – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 2

"Wolf… Wolfram! Hey, wake up." Yuuri gently nudged the sleeping man's arms.

"Wwwhaaaa—aaat?" Wolfram yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around. "It's still pretty dark, why do we need to get up early? I thought we were leaving after lunch?"

"Well," Yuuri began. "I want to show you something. Hurry or we'll miss it."

Wolfram sluggishly moved out of bed, grumbling incomprehensible words. Yuuri got impatient and yanked his sleepy fiancé. He dragged the man out of the room, into the dining room, and out to the roof garden. Near the railing, there were two deck chairs on either side of a small table, and in the middle of the table was a simple breakfast consisting of bagels, cream cheese, bacon and grits.

"Guilty about something I should know?" Wolfram asked with bitterness in his voice.

"What is it exactly that I should be guilty of?" Yuuri retorted with a smirk. _God, please don't make him say that he heard something last night. I can't deny it with a straight face._

"You tell me," Wolfram muttered.

"Just sit down and let's have breakfast before it gets cold," Yuuri said as he glanced at his wrist watch.

Wolfram hesitated for a while before he sat down and ate in silence. Wolfram supposed that Yuuri was anxious he had overheard their conversation last night. His reaction when he returned from the deck was a dead giveaway. When Yuuri crawled beside him last night, he ignored the deep sighs and constant shifting on the bed. Oddly enough and despite his displeasure, he can't deny that he shortly fell asleep at the familiar scent of his unfaithful fiancé.

A few minutes into their breakfast, Yuuri clasped Wolfram's wrist, the fork in hand remained hoisted in midair almost touching his mouth. "Look, Wolf!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the horizon.

Wolfram looked to his left and saw the yellow-orange sun coming up from behind majestic skyscrapers and mountains, announcing a brand new day. Wolfram enjoyed watching the sunrise. Back in Shin Makoku, he would usually wake up early just to catch it. He felt the peace and calm he had so often associated with the break of day. For a fleeting moment he felt a certain degree of satisfaction that Yuuri had remembered something of significance to him.

Yuuri gazed at the young man across him. Wolfram's blond hair had turned golden against the sun, his huge emerald-green eyes shone brightly, framed in thick golden lashes, and his soft gentle smile more captivating than the sunrise itself. At that moment, he regretted not having done more in the past to earn that smile.

Reality stepped in sooner than Yuuri wanted. Wolfram had stopped smiling and resumed with his breakfast. He ignored the abrupt change in Wolfram's mood and went in to get their drinks from the kitchen. When Yuuri returned, Wolfram brushed past Yuuri and completely ignored the bottle he offered. Yuuri swallowed his pride and followed him inside.

"Do you want to go somewhere today before we leave?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram shook his head and made his way back to the guest room. Yuuri gulped down his juice and settled Wolfram's drink on the bedside table.

"Well then, now that I'm done with my exams, I'll be away longer than usual and I'd like to spend some time with mom. Should we take her out for lunch?"

Apparently Wolfram wanted to keep the conversation at a minimum and shrugged in response before he slipped between the covers.

"Wolf, are you upset with me?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram pulled the sheet over his head.

"I want to go home," Yuuri heard Wolfram say in a muffled voice. For a second, Yuuri wanted to grab the sheet and shake the man until he said what was bugging him, but knew it would only compromise himself.

Shori had advised him to settle the score with Wolfram but he was just not ready to face the consequences. He needed more time. He hoped that when they return to the other world Wolfram would eventually go back to his usual self.

Yuuri phoned his longtime friend and schoolmate, Ken Murata, the reincarnated Great Sage of Shin Makoku. He advised Murata to meet them at his parents' house after lunch.

OooooooooO

Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata arrived at Covenant Castle early in the afternoon where they were warmly greeted by a small welcoming group headed by Yuuri's tutor, Gunter von Christ. Yuuri, being a water wielder, used water to move through both worlds. Today they ended up at a fountain in Covenant Castle.

"Welcome back, Yuuri Heika! Aaaah!" said the tall lavender-haired man who grabbed Yuuri into a hug.

"Welcome back Your Majesty, Your Highness, and Your Excellency," said Ulrike. The extremely long-haired high-priestess was surrounded by shrine maidens who handed towels and robes to the newly arrived group.

"Everything alright while we were away? Where are Conrard and Gwendal?" the Maoh asked, as he, Wolfram, and Gunter walked towards the castle. Murata headed for the shrine with Ulrike and the shrine maidens.

"Why of course, Your Majesty," Gunter said with pride. "Conrard is with Gwendal, discussing matters for the upcoming party for His Majesty."

Yuuri frowned. "Party? I thought we've agreed to cut down on parties. "

"Aaaw, Heika, I assure you, this party won't impose on the people's tax; we have enough funds," Gunter said. "Besides, the idea came from the Ten Noble Families. They provided the funds for the social gathering, as a matter of fact."

"They want to show their gratitude to His Majesty for all the peace we are experiencing now," he explained further.

"When is this party?" Wolfram butted in. "Please make sure Greta comes."

Twenty-five years ago, Yuuri had adopted a ten-year-old human girl named Greta. He and Wolfram raised her as their own for many years. Greta, now thirty-five and married with two children, was the Princess of Zoratia, a small country allied with Shin Makoku. When Greta turned eighteen, her Uncle Maoritsu had finally convinced Yuuri that Greta belonged to her native land, Zoratia. When Greta assumed the role of their Princess, Zoratia's reformation had been slow but steady.

"It will be in seven days time," Gunter said. "Everyone should have received their invitations by now and Greta has confirmed that she'll arrive before the banquet."

When they reached Yuuri's master chamber, Wolfram continued to walk down the hallway, without saying a word to Yuuri. In the past, Wolfram had waited until Yuuri had put on dry clothes or if they came back together, like today, Wolfram would have changed in Yuuri's bedroom since he kept a few sets of uniform there.

"See you later, Wolf," Yuuri called out before going inside his chamber.

OooooooooO

"Brother, there's something I need to confer with you!"

Wolfram barged into Gwendal's office. His hair was still wet and the front of his white robe had opened way below his bare abdomen exposing the top of his black G-string. After many years of experience, they found it more convenient travelling back and forth wearing only their underwear—there was no sense in putting clothes on just to get them wet.

"Have you completely gone mad? Come back when you've got something decent on," was the stern reply of the dark-haired man behind his desk.

"Welcome back Wolfram," said the brown-haired man who sat at the right side of the room. Behind him were book shelves lined not only with books but with knitted animals and stuffed toys from earth as well. He looked at their eldest brother and commented, "Gwendal, I think Wolfram wants to have a word with you before Yuuri gets here."

Grateful that his second eldest brother, Conrard, was more perceptive than their eldest brother, Gwendal, Wolfram didn't wait for a response which actually came in a form of a grunt.

"I want to resume serious training with my men. I know I have slacked a bit since Yuuri came to this world, but I am now determined to further sharpen my swordsmanship and Maryoku as well. I need permission to take my men out for training for a few months," Wolfram said as he leaned over Gwendal's desk.

"Slacked a bit? That's an understatement!" Gwendal said as he removed the documents directly beneath Wolfram's dripping wet hair.

He looked up and found determination in his youngest brother's eyes. "I see. Now you want to go back to being a real soldier. Why?" Gwendal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to be as skilled as you are out in the battlefield. I... I'm..." Wolfram hesitated, uncertain if he should say more. He realized he had to humble himself to get Gwendal's consent.

"I'm tired of being just decorated in a fancy blue uniform. I want to prove that I am worthy of being called a captain," he finally said.

Wolfram bit his lip while waiting for his brother's permission. What he discovered last night may have triggered his sudden decision but it wasn't the sole reason. For many years he had resigned to the fact that he alone was not capable of protecting their Maoh. However, instead of doing something about it, he had chosen to stay with his fiancé twenty-four seven and allowed his skills to dull along with his blade. He knew now that no matter how much he guarded his fiancé, the wimp would always find a way to cheat on him. He might as well leave his post beside the king and return to his rightful place as captain of his army.

"Where do you intend to take them? Why can't you train them here?" Gwendal asked.

"I would like to take them to von Bielefeld's lands," he said. "My Uncle Waltorana's lands are more suitable for training fire wielders."

"I don't know where you got that misconception," Gwendal said. He sighed and added "But give me some time to decide when you should depart with your men."

In comparison with Gwendal and Conrard, Wolfram was considered inexperienced in the battlefield. He had been excluded from joining the battles that Gwendal had fought alongside Conrard. Wolfram and his men were given light duties—patrolling and such. After the accidental engagement, he had become a mere shadow of their king. Gwendal was inwardly pleased that his brother seemed to have come to his senses.

"Thank you, brother," Wolfram said. "I'd also appreciate it if you allow me to be the one to inform Yuuri."

Gwendal leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Go. Go on and put something on, for heavens' sake!"

OooooooooO

It had been six days since Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata had returned to Shin Makoku. Everyone was busy preparing for the arrival of guests for the pre-banquet dinner: Conrard was outside the castle giving out instructions to the soldiers in charge of security; Gwendal was still at his office finishing off his paperwork; Murata was at the tomb of the Great One with Ulrike; and the one in charge of the accommodations was none other than the vibrant Cecilie von Spitzweg, the twenty-sixth Maoh of the Demon Tribe and mother of Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrard Weller, and Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Yuuri was alone in his master chamber, changing into a semi-formal attire in preparation for the arrival of early guests. Usually Gunter was there to help Yuuri change but he had his hands full for the evening, as well as the banquet the next day.

Yuuri had spent the last few days at his office and hardly found time to do anything else other than accomplish the paperwork that had piled up from his long absence. Wolfram had not once slept in his chamber since they've arrived and had been elusive. The few times they bumped into each other, Wolfram had only eluded him. Whatever retribution Wolfram had in mind, it had stretched long enough to alarm Yuuri. He resolved to deal with the problem before the evening ended. As soon as he finished changing, the door to the Maoh's chamber burst open.

"Yuuri!" A petite thirty-five year old woman with reddish-brown tresses barged into the room. She ran towards Yuuri and almost knocked him down.

"Greta!" Yuuri exclaimed. "What took you so long? I've missed you!" He kissed his adopted daughter's pink cheeks and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Greta giggled just like she did when she was ten years old.

"Oh, Yuuri. We wanted to get here sooner but our carriage got stuck in some mud and—arghh!" Greta started to recount their exasperating journey from Zoratia to Shin Makoku.

"Then, one of the horses got sick and—oh! Can we talk about this later? My husband and children are in my room. Uncle Maoritsu also came with me and Lady Cecilie is showing him to his room as we speak. I heard you just came back from Earth, what did you bring home for me this time? I brought some souvenirs from Zoratia. Oh, Yuuri, I'm so happy to be home!" Greta babbled a mile per minute without a care as she had always been Yuuri's little girl.

"How are my grandchildren? Let me give them the toys Wolf and I got for them," Yuuri said.

"The trip exhausted them and they're both sleeping in my room. You'll see them tomorrow."

"Greta," a voice called out from the door.

"Wolfram!" Greta squealed. She detached herself from Yuuri and ran towards her other father.

Greta hugged Wolfram tightly. "Did you miss me too, Wolfram?" she asked softly. She had always adored Wolfram, but there were times when it seemed his affections were only out of obligation to Yuuri. Greta knew Wolfram cared for her but Yuuri had always been his priority.

"Of course, silly," Wolfram said, returning her tight hug. He ruffled her curls and studied her face. "You've lost weight."

"Yeah. My youngest is a handful," she said. "But you won't hear me complain. I'm happy to have trimmed down to my old figure!"

Wolfram nodded and pinched her nose playfully.

"I'm not sure if mother has informed you, but Beatrice will be staying in your children's room," Wolfram said. "Since King Saralegi will be using mine, I can't offer my room for the children to use."

"Yes, Lady Cecile told me earlier. Oh, I haven't seen Beatrice in a long time! We have so many catching up to do," Greta said, brown eyes shone with excitement. Beatrice was her childhood friend and the daughter of Prince Heathcrife of Cavalcade.

"Ah! Sara will here? Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Yuuri cut in. He grinned at the thought of seeing the remarkable king of Cimaron. Five years ago Saralegi had unified the human lands of Small Cimaron and Big Cimaron into one nation called Cimaron. It was a feat for a young king and thus, had earned Saralegi recognition and respect from Shin Makoku and its allied nations. In addition, the long-standing friendship of Yuuri and Sara had somehow given assurance of peaceful relations among humans and demons.

In Yuuri's opinion, the light blond-haired, amber-eyed Sara was extremely attractive. He used to say that Sara's beauty could rival Wolfram's. Wolfram used to display fits of jealousy whenever the King of Cimaron and Yuuri flirted with each other. After many years, he stopped showing any sign of insecurity when nothing came out of the constant playful overtures between the two kings.

"Yes, so unless you don't find it inappropriate for your present fiancé to share his room with another, I will have to stay here in your room for several days," Wolfram said, cutting into Yuuri's thoughts.

_Present __fiancé__?_ The smile slowly faded from Yuuri's face. He wondered if Wolfram had just implied something by saying that. If Greta was not around he would have taken that opportunity to talk to Wolfram and would have demanded for an explanation for his recent behavior.

"Hey, why don't we all sleep here tonight like old times? What do you think Greta?" he suggested on a whim.

"I'm afraid I can't trust my Ludwig with the kids..." Greta said, referring to her husband of seven years.

Wolfram rolled his eyes at the preposterous idea and hypocrisy of his unfaithful fiancé.

"Greta, I have to go now and change into something more suitable. I'll see you later," Wolfram kissed Greta on the forehead and left without another word for Yuuri.

OooooooooO

Wolfram lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. For the past few days he had sparred with his men during the mornings, and in the afternoons he had gone to the place where he practiced wielding his fire Maryoku. A few times he had taken some of his men and other times, like today, he had gone alone.

In his head, Wolfram ran through what he would say to his Uncle Waltorana about staying in their family lands for a few months. Gwendal had not yet confirmed his date of departure but Wolfram hoped it would be soon. He had not spoken a word to Yuuri about his plans or anything else for that matter. He had successfully avoided him and later, he intended to be asleep before Yuuri can corner him into having a conversation. Yuuri's betrayal had made him realize that he owed it to himself to find another purpose in life. Seven days ago he was content with a future of serving the king by his side but that was no longer acceptable.

Wolfram had to leave his room because the maids would soon change linen and tidy the place for King Saralegi. Wolfram got up, grabbed his bathrobe and headed for the baths.

By the time he got to the baths, the dark walls were already illuminated even though there was still faint natural light coming through the tall stained glass windows. It seemed that the water was still warm as mist hovered above the surface. After he scrubbed with soap, Wolfram submerged himself waist deep into the water of the tiled square pool. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth of the water.

Unbeknownst to Wolfram, a pair of golden-amber eyes watched him from across the pool. When Wolfram opened his eyes, the mist above the water had thinned out and he made out a figure a few meters away. He thought it was Conrad but when the man didn't acknowledge him, he dismissed the notion. Against the window the man's hair glowed golden-brown and his skin glistened a faint healthy tan.

"Who's there?" Wolfram demanded in a brash tone.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, I am Marius Kaufmann," said the man.

"What are you doing here? I mean, who invited you? I don't remember meeting you before."

"Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld had asked me to join him for the social gathering. I've known you from before, although we were never introduced," came the answer of the man named Marius Kaufmann.

He moved towards Wolfram. The man's shoulders were broad, his arms and chest were well defined, his torso tapered to a taut abdomen, and he had a good five inches on Wolfram. Hanging low on his muscular chest were two colorless stone rings, held in place by a single leather strap. Wolfram noted how dangerously the water lapped just below the man's pelvis. He felt blood rush to his face and between his legs. He chided himself for finding the naked man coming towards him desirable.

"If you don't mind me saying, Your Excellency, you haven't changed much in years. Lord Waltorana said I am only eight years your senior but I find that information hard to believe. You look as if you are still an eighty-year-old young man," Marius commented as he stood in front of Wolfram.

Green eyes were fixed on the full lips with every word spoken. Wolfram shifted his gaze and found himself staring at the most enchanting pair of golden-amber eyes framed in thick curled eyelashes, the same bronze color as his hair. Wolfram warned himself to snap out of his enthrallment.

"Indeed, flattery will get you everywhere," Wolfram chuckled and crossed his arms. "My uncle seldom brings anyone along with him. You must be of great significance to him."

"Ah. It is the other way around. It is to him that I am indebted. Lord Waltorana took me in fifty years ago. It is a benevolence I cannot repay in this lifetime," Marius said.

"Hmm... I think I do remember. Many years ago my uncle mentioned about a young lad handling his business transactions. You must be very skilled if he entrusted you with such important matters at your age that time," said Wolfram.

"My father was a merchant and had taught me the trade from the time I was able to read and write. After I moved in at the von Bielefeld's estate, Lord Waltorana continued to provide for my education."

"Where is your family now?" Wolfram asked.

"Gone," he said in a clear voice. He averted his eyes from Wolfram's and fixed his stare towards the stained glass windows.

"Where are they? How is my uncle related to them?" Wolfram was intrigued that his uppity, high-hat uncle took in and supported someone without kinship to the von Bielefeld's.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Excellency, I must head back now. I don't want to make a bad impression on the Maoh and embarrass Lord Waltorana for being late," said Marius, abruptly ending their conversation. "It has been a pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

Before Wolfram could reply, Marius had ascended the few steps of the pool. Wolfram felt the heat return to his face as he watched the back of the man. He was the epitome of masculinity: a physique sculpted to perfection, skin that glowed with a healthy color, and a commanding presence complemented with a confident stride. Next to the man named Marius, Wolfram felt slightly inferior despite his own dignified and impressive appearance.

Wolfram would have wanted to learn more about Marius's background—his family history, his duties at the von Bielefeld estate, and about his Maryoku element—but knew that he also had to get going if he was to show up on time for dinner. He quickly finished then headed for Yuuri's room where he kept a few sets of clothing and changed for the evening.

OooooooooO

Everyone was gathered at the sitting room having cocktails while waiting for dinner to be announced. Conrad stood beside Yuuri who was engaged in a pleasant conversation with King Saralegi and his companion Berias. At one corner of the room, Murata entertained Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria and another noblewoman who had come with Lady Flynn. Lady Cecilie was in the center of a group of noblemen merrily talking about her recent travels. Shin Makoku's head physician and Gunter's adopted daughter, Gisela, was catching up with Lord Geigen Huber Grisela, his spouse Nicola, and their child Elle. Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Shin Makoku's dreaded inventor, joined Greta and her family, including Greta's uncle Maoritsu from Zoratia. Gwendal sat at a far end of the room with Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld, who seemed to be looking around for someone.

Shortly, a jovial Gunter informed everybody that dinner was about to be served and ushered them to the formal dining room. Because this was a pre-banquet affair and a relatively small group, the dining room was sufficient for the evening. Yuuri sat between Conrard and King Sara. He noticed that the seat on Conrard's right side was empty. _Wolfram,_ Yuuri thought silently. _Where is he?_ He hadn't noticed his fiancé missing as he was preoccupied since early in the evening, welcoming and entertaining guests. In addition, he was accustomed to Wolfram watching him from a distance and not mingling with anybody.

"Have you seen Wolfram, Conrard?" Yuuri asked his godfather and friend.

"No, Yuuri. I was just about to ask you the same," Conrard replied while looking around.

"Yuuri, I haven't seen you with your fiancé since I arrived. Are you sure you're still engaged?" asked Sara. He whispered into Yuuri's ears "If not, we could always have an exciting rendezvous. Just let me know if it's your place or mine."

Yuuri blushed and chuckled. Sara took pleasure in teasing him and he enjoyed Sara's attention. They were almost the same age and the company of the mischievous king usually boosted his spirits. Murata was also the same age as Yuuri, however, Murata would rather spend his time in the company of women or preoccupy himself with affairs of the nation. Now, Wolfram who was many years their senior but with the same level of maturity was—_Where the heck is Wolfram?_ Yuuri wondered again.

OooooooooO

Dressed in his blue formal uniform, Wolfram almost ran as he saw the doors of the dining room closing. In his haste, he almost bumped into the man in front of him dressed in an olive-green silk shirt and black trousers.

"Whoa!" Wolfram halted abruptly to avoid a collision. The man turned around and grinned at him. It was Marius.

"Your Excellency, I see you're just as late as I am," he said. "Lord Waltorana might be wondering if I've lost my way—"

"Sorry but you've to let me go ahead of you. It would look really bad if the king's fiancé was the last to walk in." Wolfram dashed past Marius and stopped shortly to straighten out his uniform. As he pushed the dining room doors open, he looked behind and winked at the chuckling man before going inside.

The room fell silent as Wolfram entered the room. Wolfram, who had regained his composure, gave everyone a polite bow in greeting, held his chin up, and glided to his place beside Conrard. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the scowl on Gwendal's face and sensed that his brother was about to say something when the dining room doors swung open once again. This time, all eyes shifted from the blond prince to the strikingly handsome tall man who walked with the stealth and grace of a feline. The bronze-haired man strode towards the seat next to Waltorana.

"Awww! Wolf darling! I knew your delay meant something exciting!" Lady Cecilie exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Marius, dear, I hope Wolfram has behaved himself. Eeeha, hah!" she giggled. Wolfram muttered something incomprehensible, while Marius bowed his head and smiled at Lady Cecile.

Yuuri glanced over Marius. He wondered if he was the same man he saw earlier with Waltorana's entourage—the man whose face and clothes were soiled, hair disheveled and dull.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to introduce my companion, now that he is more presentable, if I may add," Waltorana von Bielefeld said in good humor as he stood before his seat. Marius stood beside Waltorana and looked at the Maoh. Yuuri bowed in acknowledgment.

"Your Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, twenty seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku, this is Marius Kaufmann, commander of my army as well as Chief of Finances," Waltorana announced with great pride.

"It's an honor to meet you Marius. Please let's all sit down and enjoy our meal," Yuuri said.

Yuuri glanced briefly at Wolfam who had not once looked at his direction. He wanted the evening to be over soon so that he can talk to his fiancé in private. Wolfram had distanced himself long enough and it was time to appease him.

"Yuuri," Sara interrupted Yuuri's thoughts. "Berias told me he recognizes Marius."

"Oh. And?" Yuuri asked Berias. The man Waltorana spoke of highly stimulated his curiosity.

"His swordsmanship is far from average and I heard his archery is unfathomable," said Berias.

"Ummm. Could you please enlighten me more? Have you fought with him? How do you know these things?" Yuuri asked.

"If His Majesty remembers two decades ago, when Big Cimaron was preparing to attack Shin Makoku, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld did not even flinch. According to the rumors, it was because of their commander who could take out hundreds of men on his own."

"Yuuri, you probably think this is just a rumor but Berias is not a man who picks up rumors from just any unreliable snitch," Sara said. "Besides, you know that Berias is an archer and also loves a good sword fight. He has always wanted to spar with Lord Weller. Since we'll be here for a couple more days, maybe we can get this Marius guy to spar with Berias."

Yuuri wasn't sure how Waltorana would react if he suggested this and was relieved when their dinner was served before he could say anything to Sara. Unfortunately, his friend had not given up on the idea.

"I don't know Sara. I'll think about it. Let's just enjoy the meal," Yuuri said.

OooooooooO

After a sumptuous meal followed by dessert, everyone returned to the sitting room, with drinks in their hand. Sara, Berias, and Yuuri were with Lady Flyn, exchanging anecdotes on Caloria, T-Zone and hot springs. Marius and Waltorana were engaged in a conversation with Gunter. Murata seemed to be interested in Waltorana's small party and joined them. Maoritsu chatted with Lady Cecilie and Wolfram, and shortly the latter stormed out of the room.

Wolfram found his way to the balcony to calm down and get fresh air. He was at his limit. Every trivial matter annoyed him these days and it all began when he found out about Yuuri's affair on earth. Then came Greta's uncle who kept asking for the reason behind the delay in his and Yuuri's wedding. Wolfram resented the insensitivity of the very old half-bald man who kept prying into his relationship with the king. The old geezer even had the nerve to suggest that, if they were concerned about not having children, they could adopt once more. Wolfram detested those who pried into his personal life. On top of everything, there was the shameless mind manipulator Sara who couldn't keep his hands off Yuuri. Until their engagement has been dissolved, the pretty king would have to keep his distance if he didn't want his light-blond hair charred black. Wolfram sighed. He really wanted to talk to Gwendal or his uncle regarding training his men on von Bielefeld lands. He sighed again.

"Ahem!" someone cleared his throat. Wolfram looked behind and the hostility in his eyes vanished instantly at the familiar face.

"What are you doing there?" asked Wolfram.

"I was about to ask you the same," Marius said. "May I join you?"

Wolfram shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't like social gatherings, do you?" Marius asked as he moved towards the stone railing of the balcony beside Wolfram.

"Not when there's nobody interesting to talk to," Wolfram said. He didn't mean to sound condescending but he was accustomed to that manner of speech when he was upset.

"Want me to leave?"

"Uncle Waltorana seems to think highly of you," Wolfram abruptly steered their conversation and changed his tone as well. "He used to be like that with me but I let him down."

"When you lost the duel to the Maoh at the garden of von Bielefeld's castle?"

"How did you know about that?" Wolfram suddenly remembered something. "You mentioned about seeing me before. When was that?"

"That day when you had a duel with the Maoh. I just got back from some business and saw the whole thing by the garden," Marius informed the younger man.

"Man, you saw my lame fire magic? Truth is, I'm pretty proud of my Maryoku but I have to admit that Yuuri is far more powerful. You should have seen Yuuri's wrath when he naively believed that Sara took an arrow to protect him. He changed into a very upset Maoh, clamoring for justice. He could wipe out anything within reach of his vision when enraged. Considering that was many years ago, I imagine his powers have increased so much more." Wolfram surprised himself by boasting about his unfaithful fiancé's prowess.

"I thought your fire manipulation wasn't bad. I'm one of those who believe anything and everything can be improved if you work at it," Marius said. "By the way, I overheard Lord von Voltaire's conversation with Lord Waltorana. Is it true that you want to take your men to train at von Bielefeld's lands?"

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone, especially not Yuuri."

Marius's brows furrowed. "I thought he is your fiancé. When do you plan on telling him?"

"Never mind that. Just please don't say another word about my plans to him or anyone, especially to that half-bald man from Zoratia, alright?"

"I want to help you train if you'd let me," Marius offered. "I've trained your uncle's men and maybe I can contribute a thing or two with yours."

"I don't know if you're better with a sword than me though," said the proud Mazoku. "I think I'm capable of training my men and if I needed help, I can always seek assistance from Gunter or Conrard. Conrard is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku."

"What about archery then? That's something I've been familiar with since I was a kid."

"I'd like that." Wolfram smiled broadly showing his perfect teeth. "I'd really like that. Thank you."

An unexpected gentle breeze passed through them as they stood side by side, staring at the starlit sky.

"Did you hear my uncle or brother mention any date of departure?"

"No, but it could be anytime soon."

Wolfram could feel Marius's gaze upon him and blushed. "Should we go back in?" he asked the man.

OooooooooO

Yuuri rushed to his chamber as soon as the guests retired for the evening. Sara had asked Yuuri to stay longer, but Yuuri excused that he already had too much wine. He noticed that Wolfram had disappeared much earlier in the evening and he desperately wanted to catch his fiancé before he fell asleep. If Wolfram admitted that he overheard his conversation with Shori, then Yuuri felt drunk enough to be able to deny it with a straight face.

Wolfram was sprawled unbecomingly on the bed in his pyjamas. Yuuri observed the regular breathing of his chest and knew that he was definitely asleep. He changed into his pyjamas and hopped into the bed, hoping to rouse his fiancé. He shifted several times but his fiancé slept like a rock. When Wolfram started to snore, Yuuri shook his shoulders.

"Wolf... Wolf!" After repeating several times, Yuuri got impatient and pinched the lofty nose. Green eyes opened wide. Wolfram shoved his hand away and gasped for air.

"What the fuck?!" he jabbed Yuuri on the chest as soon as he recovered. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"If I was an assassin, you'd be dead by now. You sure sleep like a log sometimes," said Yuuri while rubbing his bruised rib.

"Thank goodness it was just some wimp!" Wolfram said sarcastically. "What's your problem now, Wimp?"

Weary eyes glared at Yuuri. Now that his fiancé was awake, he had lost his confidence and unsure of how to proceed.

"We have to talk," Yuuri started. "You're obviously upset with me. Why?"

Wolfram was tired. He had purposely exhausted himself for the last few days so that he can sleep effortlessly without Yuuri beside him. He had not expected a confrontation that night, but since it had come to this, he might as well get it over with.

"How many times have you betrayed me?"

"What?" Yuuri asked incredulously.

"I know Yuuri. I heard your conversation with Shori," Wolfram said.

"What?" Yuuri repeated. He prepared to avoid an oncoming attack when he saw the knuckles of Wolfram's clenched fist turn white. He relaxed when Wolfram turned around instead, curled under the covers and pulled the sheet over his head.

"If you're going to deny it, then please let me go back to sleep. Wake me up when you're serious about talking," was the only thing Wolfram said. Even though he wanted to beat the crap out of Yuuri until he confessed, he just couldn't.

Yuuri lay on his back and fixed his gaze at the dark canopy above his bed. "If what you heard is true, then what do you want me to do?" Only silence followed.

"I know you're still awake," Yuuri said. "Damn it, Wolf! I'm trying to straighten things out here."

"Why haven't you dissolved this engagement, Yuuri? You're no longer a fifteen-year-old. You've saved this world from destruction. Surely with your accomplishments, dissolving an accidental engagement is within your capabilities."

"Is that what you want?" Yuuri asked.

"That's what _you_ have always wanted and I no longer have the desire to hold on to you."

Yuuri turned to his side and removed the cover from Wolfram's head. He grabbed Wolfram's jaw to meet his eyes.

"No," Yuuri said. "That's not what I've always wanted. If that's what I wanted long ago, I wouldn't have kept my affair secret. I would have demanded for my freedom if I wanted it."

"I've been by your side for too many years and you didn't even give me enough credit to admit you were attracted to some girl!" Wolfram spat out vehemently. He released his face from Yuuri's grasp and sat up.

"Didn't you think, with that small brain of yours, that if you had only informed me you liked some chick, we could have dissolved our engagement and it wouldn't be considered a betrayal?" Wolfram poked a finger at Yuuri's forehead.

"It wasn't serious Wolfram...

"… and neither was our engagement," Yuuri thought out loud and regretted it immediately. He had not phrased his words well and came out as if their relationship meant nothing to him.

For a moment, Wolfram gaped at him in disbelief. Pain gradually etched on his face. He looked at Yuuri as if seeing him for the first time. Wolfram had always known it, but hearing Yuuri say it out loud crushed what little hope he had for them.

"Then we should just do it then. From this moment, you are free," Wolfram said as he turned away from Yuuri and slipped under the covers once more.

_Did Wolfram just say it was over? _Yuuri wondered if his hearing had just failed him. He felt as if the walls were caving in on him.

"Wolf, that's not what I meant. Please hear me out," Yuuri held unto Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram covered his ears.

"I'm sorry... I didn't really think... I never meant to hurt you, believe me."

Wolfram kept silent. Tears have gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Say something," Yuuri said, still holding unto Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram hardly moved, his hands were still over his ears and his eyes were shut.

Yuuri embraced Wolfram from behind and heard the blond sniff. He hugged Wolfram tighter. He buried his face into Wolfram's soft hair and inhaled his scent.

"Don't you dare do anything rash," Yuuri whispered.

Tears held back for the last seven days streamed down Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram knew how much Yuuri had grown accustomed to his presence, but the time for change has arrived and it was a call he could no longer ignore.

OooooooooO

_1__st__ of October 4500_

_Today, I have finally made the acquaintance of the proud Mazoku— the little one in the garden who replaced the nightmares with wondrous visions._

OooooooooO


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Adult topics and obscene language.

**Beta-reader**: ValaYavannaKementari

**A/N 1**: Hi everyone! Your comments are sincerely appreciated. I hope this chapter will be to your liking.

anon: Thank you for the review. Like you, I am a Yuuram fan as well. However, I can't picture Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship having a great start like most couples. _A New Leaf_ is entitled as such because the main characters have yet to begin anew and discover things about themselves. After reading this chapter, please do not allow the Yuuram fan in you to lose hope.*sigh*

AsuraChan: I'm happy to know you're interested in where this is headed. Yes, poor Wolfram. I'd like to add though, poor Yuuri as well. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

Almost: Suspense is a killer, isn't it? You're probably just like me—I'd rather jump to the ending. Even though I know how _A New Leaf _will end, I won't divulge that information. I sincerely wish you won't be disappointed, whichever pairing you root for. Now I will make a mental note of looking for your comments months from now when this book is completed:-)

kilika: Your words of appreciation truly warmed my heart, thank you. I'm really glad you love the story so far. The emotional impact is something I have been struggling with, but I'm doing my best to make the emotions clear with less description and more dialogue or action. About Marius having more points than Yuuri at the moment, in the end it is really up to Wolfram—one doesn't always fall for the better person, right? Now, if you're up for a roller coaster of emotions, hang on tight and hope you enjoy the ride:-)

Knight of Caeli: The answer to that is in this chapter. Thanks and hope you have a great day too!

emina: It's nice of you to review again, thank you! Twenty-five long years is indeed the time that had passed in Shin Makoku since Yuuri got engaged to Wolfram. However, please note that Yuuri is still studying and thus, they go to Earth quite frequently where time moves slower. Give or take, I'd say they had actually spent no more than fifteen years together, which is still a long time but not as long as twenty-five years:-) Regarding how Marius really is, we'll have to join Wolfram's discovery about him:-) As for "love at first sight"—love is a big word with many definitions, so I can't say yes or no. Wolfram and Marius both share intense physical attraction for each other and we can leave it at that for now.

snowFrou: It's a pleasure to receive your comments once more, thank you! Like you, I occasionally indulge in Yuuram videos even when we've practically seen all the pictures and scenes by now. About Yuuri's pathetic attempt to appease Wolfram, please bear in mind that he is a simple guy—it's one of his traits that Wolfram probably fell in love with. You are right in saying he should have been more direct and asked for forgiveness, however, he was afraid of losing Wolfram and will keep him at all costs. Oh, and yes, Yuuri loves attention, but whose attention do you think he will miss and need the most after this chapter? Wolfram will eventually find himself thrown into the nation of Luftguo, Marius's birthplace, and it's such a welcome surprise to know that Marius is well received by many—if he was a boring OC I wouldn't know how to keep anybody interested. About those kinky thoughts of yours, hold them for chapter 4 *grin*. The answer to your question about Wolfram's experience prior to meeting Yuuri is—zero, he never had any. Lastly, you asked about deaths—are you psychic? How did you see through my plans? Not in _A New Leaf_ though. We'll see if any deaths _should_ occur in the sequel, *sigh* that is, if there will be a demand for a sequel. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy hearing from you!

RoseHatBunny: What you said about Wolfram needing someone who will be honest with him is so true. Thank you for cheering on Marius and hope you will like this next chapter.

**A/N 2**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and its allied nations).

**A/N 3**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; lifespan – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; lifespan – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; lifespan – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 3

Yuuri sat behind his desk. His fingers were buried in his hair as he cradled his head. He wanted to get away so he can sort out his feelings and thoughts. Unfortunately, his office was surprisingly full today. Gwendal, Conrard, Murata, and even Waltorana were all in the room. He wondered if there was a meeting he had forgotten about. To his relief, they all seemed to ignore his current state and thankful that Gunter was not around to make a fuss.

A knock was heard and the door swung open. Wolfram entered, dressed in his blue uniform. He politely bowed at Yuuri. Gwendal rose from his seat, moved towards Yuuri and placed two sets of document in front of him.

"Your Majesty, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld's official declaration dissolving your engagement," Gwendal said referring to one of the parchment papers.

"This other document is his request for your approval. You may sign here for your consent," Gwendal added pointing to the first of two lines at the bottom of the parchment.

Yuuri sat speechless and open-mouthed. Wolfram sure didn't waste time. His now former fiancé obviously wanted to settle everything officially and in front of witnesses. Yuuri leaned against his chair and looked at Wolfram whose eyes were cast over the documents.

"Could you please tell me what this request is about? I have to read this first," Yuuri said.

"It's a request for permission to leave Covenant Castle," Wolfram answered.

Yuuri wasn't surprised. This kind of solution from his longtime companion was exactly what he had anticipated with dread.

"Everyone, please give me a moment alone with Wolfram," Yuuri said.

"Screw you, Yuuri! Just sign the freaking paper!" snarled Wolfram.

"Wolfram..." Gwendal warned. "Sit down."

Gwendal turned to Yuuri and said, "Your Majesty, please excuse us." Gwendal, Conrard, Waltorana, and Murata headed for the door.

Gwendal had just stepped outside the doorway when a heavy thud made him stop. The three elder Mazokus and Murata looked over their shoulders and saw Wolfram's foot on top of the desk as if about to pounce on the king. Quick on his feet, Conrard was able to grab his brother's arms.

"Conrard, take your hands off me!" Wolfram growled in frustration. "I'm not going to harm your precious philandering godson!"

Apparently, Yuuri had crumpled the document and held it in his raised hand, keeping it out of reach from the livid blond. The document was too close to the open window for Wolfram's liking. He struggled to break free from Conrard's grasp.

"Conra—Brother," Wolfram said with evident desperation. "Let me go, please."

As soon as Conrard released him, Wolfram grabbed the crushed document and smoothed it out. He reached out for the quill pen and shoved it into Yuuri's hand. Wolfram clasped Yuuri's hand and roughly maneuvered it over the parchment, scribbling Yuuri's name on it. After many years, Wolfram had almost perfected Yuuri's signature.

"There! It's fucking done, Wimp!" Wolfram flung the document at Yuuri's face and added, "You can wipe your ass with it later!" He then headed for the door.

"Wolfram!" Conrard and Gwendal reprimanded their brother in unison. Murata remained a calm observer while Waltorana's eyes shone with blatant amusement.

"Everyone, leave!" Yuuri barked, deciding to use his authority. "Get Wolfram back here!"

Wolfram was already out of the office but was pulled back in by his brother.

"We just witnessed you force out the signature from His Majesty, hence, it is not authentic. He will have the final word regarding your request to leave Covenant Castle; and until you have some diplomacy, you can kiss your request goodbye," Gwendal sternly reminded Wolfram.

With that, Wolfram swallowed his pride and remained in Yuuri's office. He lifted his head and met a pair of black orbs, now darker and narrower, glaring at him. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do you intend to do now?" Yuuri asked in a serious tone.

"I would like to take my men out to von Bielefelds' land and resume my training as a soldier."

"How long do you intend to stay away?"

Wolfram phrased his words carefully. He needed to practice the art of persuasion in negotiating with his king. "A year. If my men are able to adapt well, I'd like to stay longer. Of course, we will remain at His Majesty's disposal and will be back should the need arise. However, please keep in mind that Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller have sufficient number of men who are more capable than mine."

"Definitely not," Yuuri firmly said. "I won't authorize such a thing."

Wolfram clenched his fists and fixed his stare at the window. "I humbly implore you, Your Majesty. I have served by your side for many years. Please allow me to resume my position as captain of my army."

"You can do that while you remain at Covenant Castle. Why must you leave?"

Wolfram threw his head back in exasperation; his face turned crimson with suppressed anger as he spoke. "You know why—Just once, please grant me my request."

"I pleaded you not to make any rash decisions and today, not only did you humiliate me in front of others, you also had the nerve to make such demands. Let me give you my decision...."

Yuuri paused until Wolfram met his gaze and drawled, "No. Never."

"Please, Yuuri, allow me some time for myself. I can't remain here with resentment for my king. Let me return at my own accord."

_Resentment... return... own accord_.

The words resonated in Yuuri's head. Once again, he cradled his head in his hands as he sought a way to change Wolfram's mind. He knew it was pointless to go against a reasonable request. Wolfram had earned his freedom when he betrayed him. The only consolation in all this was that Wolfram's absence had an expiration.

"A year is too long. You are to return here in six months," Yuuri finally conceded. "When will you leave?"

"If Lord Waltorana will agree, I'd like to depart with him."

_That would be tomorrow,_ Yuuri reminded himself. He stood up and turned his back against Wolfram. He moved closer to the open window and loosened the collar of his black uniform. He breathed the air deeply.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he heard Wolfram say before the door closed.

Yuuri held out his hand against the window frame to steady himself. He had completely liberated himself not only from a twenty-five-year accidental engagement, but also from the watchful eyes of the possessive Mazoku. Ironically, this new-found freedom seemed to suffocate him.

OooooooooO

Wolfram had one problem—he had no room for the night. He had spoken to his uncle shortly after he left Yuuri's office and his uncle was more than happy to depart with him and his entourage. However, the soonest they could leave would be the day after tomorrow, as preparations for their travel had to wait after the banquet that evening. King Saralegi would be staying until tomorrow, and before then, Wolfram had to find temporary lodging.

Most of Wolfram's men had been appointed to assist with the security of their arriving guests while he offered to assist his mother with the guests' accommodations. If luck was on his side, he would be able to find a spare room for the evening. He pondered over his situation as he brushed the mane of his white horse. It was still early in the day and since he did not have anything to do, he decided to go for a ride.

"I was told I'd find you here." Marius strode towards Wolfram with an irresistible grin. "If you're going for a ride, I'm offering to be your personal bodyguard for the day, Your Excellency."

"Wolfram, as you know, is my name. And I don't need a bodyguard." Returning the dashing man's grin, Wolfram smiled brightly at Marius and added, "But you may come along as my companion. Which one is your horse?"

Marius looked over Wolfram's shoulders and pointed to the left. "The brown one, but he really isn't mine. Lord Waltorana gave me a horse many years ago and lost it to old age. Since then, I would just take any horse available."

"Don't tell me my uncle gave you my old horse Ingolf?"

"That's right. He died of a heart failure," Marius said seriously. "His previous master must have been really rough on him. He seemed pretty worn out when I first laid eyes on him."

Wolfram blinked at the tall man several times. He wondered if the man was pulling his leg. The corners of Marius's mouth gradually turned upwards as a chuckle escaped from his lips. Wolfram rolled his eyes at Marius.

"I didn't really plan ahead of time so we don't have anything prepared to take with us. If you want to join me, we better leave now so we can return in time for lunch," Wolfram said as he mounted his horse. Marius was quick on his feet and was riding behind Wolfram in no time.

Before leaving the courtyard, Wolfram stopped one of his men and left instructions for the day. The man seized the opportunity to size up the bronze-haired companion of his superior.

It was not long after, when they were on the field outside Covenant Castle, that Wolfram started to appreciate the day ahead of him despite its beginning. Birds and winged skeletons from all directions leisurely flew past them. Before Marius had offered to accompany him, Wolfram had already decided to go to the place he frequented to practice his fire element. He wasn't sure if this was still a good idea, but he headed out in that direction. Once they reached the place with vast open space, he tied up his horse to one of the few trees around. Marius did the same.

Marius took in his surroundings. "Is this where you practice your element in private?"

"You are quite sharp, aren't you?" Wolfram remarked. From their first meeting, he had already sensed an intelligent person behind the man. It was no surprise his uncle trusted him with almost all of the von Bielefelds' affairs.

"What element do you wield?" Wolfram asked.

"The element that complements yours—the wind," said Marius who was leaning against the large tree where their horses were tied to.

Wolfram had not met many wind wielders. The few he had encountered were mediocre. He knew that the wind could amplify his fire as well as extinguish it. When combined with water or earth elements, the wind can be catastrophic. If the wielder was skillful, the wind could do wonders. Wolfram was curious to find out if the man was as capable as he sounded.

"Hey, Marius, want to try merging our elements?"

"Only if we keep it to a minimum; otherwise, we could endanger living creatures approaching." Marius wasn't familiar with the area and he only practiced in places that were desolate for miles.

"Sure. Sure," Wolfram said and wondered if Marius was trying to insinuate that he possessed a considerable amount of power or if he was just reluctant to reveal he didn't have much. Wolfram and Marius walked further to a higher place where they can see the empty land below them.

"Get ready for a warm up." Wolfram started calling out his fire element. From his left hand he released a single fire dragon perpendicular to the horizon.

Standing beside Wolfram, Marius started summoning the wind. He extended his right hand waving his index finger in small circles directed at the dragon. A few seconds later leaves and dust gathered in a spiral motion around the dragon. What was a single average fire dragon became an enormous fire dragon, five times its original size. Marius looked at his right and saw Wolfram watching the dragon in awe. Excitement filled the proud Mazoku's eyes.

"Could you hold it longer?" Marius asked with a huge grin.

"Pft! Of course. This is nothing!" Wolfram held up his right hand. As soon as a ball of fire appeared on his palm, he extended it to the horizon and released another dragon.

Marius looked at the other fire dragon and this time he extended his other hand as well, finger pointed upward doing the same circular motion as his right finger. The second dragon split into two but maintained its size. After a few more seconds, the dragons' heads swayed back and forth as well as sideways. Their upper bodies appeared to be dancing. Shortly after, the first enormous dragon was also split into two. Instead of dancing, the two new dragons made circles as if trying to catch their tails.

Wolfram's body shook with laughter. "O—OK. Ah-haa-ha! I'm pulling back now."

"Wait," Marius said. "Allow me to disperse them."

Wolfram glanced at Marius. He saw mischief in the man's eyes.

"You're not watching," he said to Wolfram. Wolfram returned his gaze at the playful dragons.

All four dragons soon merged into one. Its size was monstrous and headed their way. Wolfram looked at Marius and wondered if the man had lost his marbles. The menacing head of the enormous fire dragon moved closer to them and Wolfram was about to cancel out his fire element when the dragon suddenly turned upwards. It exploded in the sky and fell down like shooting stars. Just before they touched the ground, a strong gust of cold wind snuffed their lights out.

Wolfram's gaze remained fixed at the horizon. He was reminded of the fireworks he had seen with Yuuri's family on Earth. He admitted to himself then that he could never create such wonders with his fire; now, after seeing it with his own eyes, his heart was filled with pride and joy.

"How much power did you use?" Wolfram asked.

"Not much," Marius said. "I'm really glad I followed you today. I haven't done that in a while. Your uncle has a few men who also wield fire but we haven't practiced for some time."

Marius turned to face Wolfram and said, "Thank you. That was fun."

"You know, I'm now seriously looking forward to staying at the von Bielefeld's estate. If your swordsmanship is at par with your Maryoku and if your offer of helping me out train my men still stands, I'd really appreciate it," Wolfram said.

"Ah, I heard about that from Lord Waltorana. So you depart with us then? If you don't mind me asking…" Marius paused as he carefully phrased his question. "What does His Majesty think about all this?" Lord Waltorana had informed him that his nephew was finally free. _Free from the foolish king,_ were Lord Waltorana's exact words.

For a fleeting moment, the green eyes lost its sparkle.

"I could only presume his agreement to my departure meant he realizes it's for the best. He is officially no longer my fiancé and never was in reality." Wolfram regretted speaking his mind out too soon—he didn't intend to sound bitter or pathetic. Wolfram could only be grateful that Marius chose not to make any comment.

"Shall we head back and have early lunch?" Wolfram suddenly heard the low grumbling of his stomach. He had woken up early in morning and skipped breakfast to request Gwendal to draw up the document for signature.

Wolfram saw Marius staring blatantly at his midsection. Just when he was about to say something, amber eyes met his and slanted upwards in a smile. Wolfram wanted to smack the grin off the man's face but ended up laughing with him instead as they heard another loud rumbling sound from his insides.

OooooooooO

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension that had built up after hours of signing the paperwork on his desk. Even though he had signed numerous documents, his mind had been far away. Gwendal had confirmed that Wolfram was scheduled to depart the day after tomorrow. Though he was glad he had two more days, he still didn't have the luxury of time. Greta was probably the only person who could help him at this point. Yuuri went to the kitchen and asked Lasagna, one of the maids, if she had seen Greta. Lasagna informed him that she was having lunch with Wolfram and a guest by the garden. Yuuri thought it was the perfect opportunity to have a meal together like the odd family of three they were. Despite what had happened, he had not entirely given up on changing Wolfram's mind about leaving Covenant Castle.

As Yuuri approached the garden, a renewed hope stirred up in his heart at the sound of Wolfram's laughter. He saw the small group having lunch under the covered patio. On Greta's left was Wolfram and on her right was a familiar looking bronze hair. Wolfram's laughter came to a halt at the sight of Yuuri. Greta glanced to where Wolfram's eyes were and jumped from her seat.

"Yuuri!" She ran to Yuuri and grabbed him by the arm, almost dragging the king to their table.

Marius stood up from his seat and greeted the king while Wolfram remained in his seat with a stern face. Yuuri sat from across Greta and called out to Doria, the maid who was waiting on the group, and informed her that he would like to have his lunch served as well. Wolfram fought the urge to leave.

"Where are Ludwig and the children?" Yuuri asked Greta.

"They are in town with Uncle Maoritsu buying souvenirs. I wanted to have lunch with Wolfram so I didn't join them," Greta said. She then asked, "Yuuri, Wolfram told me he was going for a vacation at Lord Waltorana's castle. Shall we go with him for a few days?"

Wolfram opened his mouth only to close it again as Yuuri replied, "Maybe next time. Wolfram will be busy training his men, and I have my hands full here."

Yuuri looked at Marius. "Marius, right? Do you live at the von Bielefeld castle or with your family? How long have you known Lord Waltorana?"

"I've been living at the von Bielefeld castle for fifty years now, Your Majesty," Marius answered politely. "My father and Lord Waltorana were good friends."

The intent look the king gave Marius was enough to intimidate most, however, Marius had met and dealt with numerous people since he was a child and it would take more than a look to fluster him.

"How come I haven't heard of you before? Fifty years is a very long time."

"Maybe Lord Waltorana did not see the importance of mentioning me, Your Majesty."

"Yuuri, Marius said he has been to Zoratia several times. Oh, and he came by sea instead of land. Uncle Maoritsu has always wanted to travel by ship but he says the wind makes it impossible and would rather take the long but safe road," Greta interrupted.

Yuuri observed Marius with unspoken question in his eyes. He himself had only been to Zoratia a few times whenever they visited Greta and her family. It was a small reforming human country and hardly an attraction for tourists, especially those with demon blood. The place had an abundance of esoteric stones.

"Lord Waltorana sent me there a few times to handle business transactions on his behalf. I prefer traveling by sea. My father was a merchant and I grew up beside him. Thus, I became more adept to the sea," Marius informed Yuuri. He shifted his gaze to Greta . "Princess Greta, next time I go there maybe you can show me around."

Yuuri was aware that Waltorana von Bielefeld was currently the wealthiest nobleman in Shin Makoku. If he remembered his history class with Gunter accurately, this wasn't always so but as years passed by his assets and properties have increased at least tenfold. He marveled if Marius was behind Watorana's incessant success. Yuuri pondered over this while having his lunch. He questioned the capabilities of this man in trade as well as the rumors that Berias had spoken of.

"I heard that you are an excellent archer and swordsman," Yuuri remarked.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. He had not heard anything about Marius excelling in archery and he had not seen his swordsmanship either. He glanced at Marius who smiled at Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, I hardly think my swordsmanship is excellent. As a matter of fact, I've been bested in swordplay many times by a female. Wolfram has mentioned that Lord Weller is the undefeated swordsman in Shin Makoku."

_Wolfram?_ Yuuri noted. It irked him that the man was now on first name basis with Wolfram, the haughtiest Mazoku. He thought it would be a good idea to test the confident man's abilities.

"Would you like to spar with Berias?" Yuuri asked.

"Absolutely not!" Wolfram protested indignantly. He felt it was inappropriate for a guest to be requested such, especially when he came for a banquet not a tournament.

"How dare you try to make a spectacle of guests!" he added.

Yuuri glared at Wolfram for a few good seconds.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Last time I remembered you were begging me and calling me Your Majesty—" Yuuri abruptly stopped. He knew he had stooped real low to impose his position over Wolfram, his longtime companion and friend. But it was too late to take back his words— words he lashed out to spite Wolfram who had been adamant on protecting another man, a man he just met yesterday.

"Unless you are seriously ordering me to spar with anyone, I would rather not, Your Majesty. Lord Waltorana would not be pleased and—" Marius started to decline graciously but was interrupted by Wolfram getting up from his seat, bowing his head to the king in gesture of his leave.

"Greta, I will pick up my stuff from your room later, ok? See you later," Wolfram said. Now that the conversation with Yuuri had gone from stale to ridiculous, he decided to get on with his search for a vacant room.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty and Princess Greta, I should take my leave as well," Marius said and walked in opposite direction of Wolfram's.

Yuuri suddenly lost his appetite. Greta's silence confirmed that she had not been informed by Wolfram regarding recent event. He sighed and began telling Greta that Wolfram had officially terminated their engagement.

OooooooooO

Guests began to arrive early in the evening and Yuuri gave corresponding greetings to each country's representatives and people at the formal receiving hall. Gunter stood at Yuuri's side to assist him. Yuuri was dressed in a formal black attire with a blue sash over his left shoulder held in place by a huge ruby colored brooch with golden ropes. Over the years, the double-black king had grown taller, shoulders broader, and looked more dashing than ever. People loved him because of the peaceful and jovial nature he exuded. He had a long record of winning over powerful opponents without shedding blood and he had successfully bridged the thousands of years old gap between humans and Mazokus. Without a doubt, he was the most loved in Shin Makoku and all its allied countries.

The grand ballroom was filled with distinguished guests. The sounds that came from wine filled crystals, live music, and pleasant laughter filled the room with a festive ambiance. The chandeliers on every corner of the room, one at the center, and various colored crystal lamps along the wall, lit the ballroom in a complementing tone. On each side of the room were long buffet tables lined with countless range of dishes to accommodate every nation's palate.

Dressed in silk and lace gowns, Greta and Beatrice danced with Ludwig and a young Mazoku, respectively. Lady Cecilie was twirled around by one nobleman after another. Gwendal, in his formal green uniform, was engaged in conversation with representatives of allied countries. Conrard constantly received security updates from orange-haired Yozak Gurrier, Shin Makoku's most reliable spy and the childhood friend of Conrard Weller. The High Priestess, Ulrike, who rarely left the Tomb of the Great One, could be seen near one of the buffet tables with a few shrine maidens and the reincarnated Great Sage, Ken Murata. Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg, Lady Cecilie's older brother, was pushing his adviser, Raven, towards Lady Cecilie and encouraging him to cut in for a dance with his sister. Maoritsu was with Anissina who tried to persuade him of the use of her inventions for reforming countries. Waltorana was amongst a couple of the aristocrats. The most amusing sight was most likely that of Adelbert von Grantz dancing with Lady Flynn Gilbit, and surprisingly graceful at that.

Yuuri had been mingling with everyone in sight. He would dance occasionally with beautiful noblewomen; and once, the King of Cimaron, Saralegi, had danced with Yuuri as well. Gunter and Conrard took turns staying by Yuuri's side. In the past, Wolfram had always watched his fiancé from a distance, seething with jealousy. It was different tonight, though—there was no fiancé watching over the young king from the balcony.

The grand hall's laughter and pleasant conversation ceased, replaced with a few hushed murmurs. Heads around the dance floor focused on one couple who had graced the floor in time for the start of a new waltz. A tall man dressed in white silk shirt under a royal blue formal vest with matching trousers led a younger man in formal blue uniform. They were a stunning couple: blond hair complemented bronze; pale fingers held firmly by a tanned hand; captivating amber eyes gazed down emerald-green orbs, as if sharing a private joke; and long powerful limbs moved in perfect synchrony with the slender legs of its partner as though they had danced for years. Many stopped dancing to watch the graceful waltz of the two. However, admiration and awe were not the only reasons for the hushed whispers—it was the blond prince, the supposed fiancé of the king, in the arms of another.

"Do you now regret having this dance?" Marius asked despite the younger man being very relaxed and moving his feet lightly with the music.

"Not at all. I'm old enough not to care what others think. It's actually a pleasure to be led by an expert," Wolfram said and smiled at Marius.

Wolfram was having a wonderful time. Instead of the usual romantic waltz with one head rested on the shoulder of the other with eyes closed and such, he and Marius enjoyed a pleasant conversation, hardly taking their eyes off each other and surprisingly had not bumped into any other pair. Wolfram had always loved dancing but rarely did in public. Unlike on Earth, solo dancing was not a normal thing in Shin Makoku. In addition, he rarely accepted any dance invitations during social gatherings. However, when he bumped into Marius that evening heading towards the grand ballroom, Wolfram didn't think twice and accepted his invitation. Wolfram noticed he had done things with Marius he never thought he would do with a person he had just met. There was something about Marius that made him trust without hesitation.

"Did you have any luck with room hunting after you stormed out from lunch?"

"Nope. I guess camping is an option."

"You may use my room and I can sleep elsewhe—"

"Drop it," Wolfram interrupted. "As one of the hosts, it would be unthinkable to let a guest give up his room for me. I'm a soldier and not having a bed to sleep on won't kill me." _Maybe I'll end up sleeping in the baths, _he said to himself.

Somebody cleared his throat from behind Marius, Wolfram raised an eyebrow. He thought Yuuri had finally made a move to ruin his pleasant evening; whatever Yuuri had in mind, Wolfram was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

"May I have the honor of the next dance?" Yuuri bowed and extended his hand to Wolfram, making it obvious to the spectators what he had asked. He was certain that Wolfram would not dare embarrass them both in public.

Marius greeted the king, saw the look of icy contempt Wolfram gave Yuuri, and walked away from the dance floor. Applause echoed throughout the room. It was to commend Marius and Wolfram's waltz as well as to acknowledge the king who was about to dance with his fiancé—apparently, the dissolution of their engagement had not yet been disclosed to the public.

Yuuri closed the distance between himself and Wolfram. He wrapped an arm around the slender waist and locked his other hand with Wolfram's. He held Wolfram tightly against his chest, making any eye contact impossible. They glided around the room in complete silence. After a while he felt Wolfram gradually relaxing in his hold.

For the past many years, the waltz of the royal couple had been the highlight of every social gathering. The king and the prince were complete opposites just like day and night, personalities clashed just like their elements of fire and water, and yet there was an undeniable chemistry, as if they were two halves of a whole. Those who didn't know any better would come to a conclusion that a marriage would actually take place in the future. There was something different about the waltz that evening from the others before; the two seemed oblivious to their surrounding. It was also the first time they had seen the Maoh dance with such seriousness, eyes almost closed as if relishing every second with his partner, and maybe a few could even sense sadness in the usual smiling lips.

"If you still don't have a room for the night, I've made arrangements with Yozak to lend you his bed. He will be on the lookout until midday and you can stay there for the meantime," Yuuri spoke softly so as not to be heard by others.

When Yuuri felt Wolfram move his head to gaze up at him, he quickly pulled the blond's head back to his shoulders. Yuuri wanted to dance in absolute silence and didn't want to ruin it by having a conversation. He merely supplied the information as he might never get the chance later when Wolfram disappeared again.

"You didn't have to do that," Wolfram said into Yuuri's shoulders.

Wolfram was touched that Yuuri provided assistance in spite of recent events. He knew Yuuri still wished to remain friends; something he wanted as well but needed more time to get over his feelings of betrayal.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said.

Wolfram closed his eyes as his mind drifted from the dance floor. Miko Shibuya once told him that, on Earth, many couples had departure trips for closure. He wondered if this dance was Yuuri's version of their last memory. Hence, Yuuri had no intention of ruining his evening after all. Wolfram inhaled the all too familiar scent of the man he shared the same bed for many years. Yuuri's scent took him back. Their escapades, fun, laughter, and even their bickering would soon be diminished to pleasant memories.

As the music was about to end, separation anxiety slowly crept into Wolfram's heart. He loved Yuuri; he always will. Wolfram kept his eyes lowered as he pulled away from his dance partner. He bowed at Yuuri and turned around to walk away.

Yuuri stared blankly on the floor. In the past, Wolfram had always insisted on a second dance; it was the cue that the first was coming to a close. But tonight there was no warning, the request Yuuri had always declined was not voiced; that night, he didn't see the end approaching. Only when the applause registered in his ears did he look up and smile faintly. Gunter rushed to Yuuri and pulled him towards the guests who had been waiting for an opportunity to meet with the king. Everything and everyone had gone back to normal, but in Yuuri's heart nothing was going to be the same again.

OooooooooO

The following day, after most of the guests had left, Wolfram and his men made preparations for their journey. Marius helped Wolfram make sure they had everything they needed prior to their departure. Wagons were filled with supplies according to the inventory list. Wolfram's men, consisting of attractive soldiers, were all busy bustling about. They were looking forward to a change of environment and spending more time with their captain who had slacked off in training them for the last twenty-five years.

King Saralegi and Berias had not left Covenant Castle and were strolling towards Wolfram and Marius. Marius politely acknowledged the King of Cimaron and his adviser.

"Ah! It's the famous waltz partner of Lord von Bielefeld, Marius Kaufmann!" King Saralegi exclaimed, his beautiful amber eyes looking into the same colored pair of eyes.

"Berias and I have always been curious about the man of mystery we've been hearing about for decades!" Sara said. Wolfram glared at Sara from beneath thick blond eyelashes, irritated with the superficial pitch.

"My, my, you look even more handsome during the day. Next time Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld sends you to Cimaron for business; do drop by the castle and see me. You'll always be welcome," Sara flirted outrageously. He stood a mere few inches away from the tall man, annoying the hell out of Wolfram. Green eyes sparked with anger.

"Your Majesty, have you lost your glasses somewhere? No wonder you overrate my looks," Marius said out of the blue.

It suddenly dawned on Wolfram that Sara had planned on manipulating Marius and intentionally left behind his lavender spectacles. Long ago, Shori and Murata had revealed that Sara was able to manipulate Yuuri, and anyone else for that matter, through his eyes.

"A—ah! You're not only handsome and skilled but also very sharp!" If the King of Cimaron was flustered, he did a fine job of not showing it. "I didn't lose it. I have a perfect vision and I just wear it often to protect my eyes," Sara added.

Sara probably got tired of looking into Marius's eyes and faced Wolfram instead.

"What? Are you going to appraise my face as well?" Wolfram remarked as he fought the urge to punch the king in front of him; after all, this was the first time he was in front of Sara without Yuuri to hold him back from doing any physical damage.

Sara frowned, pretending to be hurt by Wolfram's sarcasm. "Aww. That's no way to treat an old friend of your former fiancé." Wolfram snorted in response.

"Marius, please do visit us sometimes at Cimaron. We have heard many good things about your skills and it would be an honor to spar with you," Berias said.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind," Marius replied.

"Very well then." Sara clapped his hands in delight before he turned to Berias. "Berias, we need to get going soon and I still have to bid farewell to Yuuri."

"It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance, Marius," Sara said with a sweet smile. Marius returned it with a grin, bowing his head.

Sara and Berias headed back to the castle.

"I must be either in need of practice or out of Houryoku," Sara wondered out loud to Berias once they were out of earshot from Wolfram and Marius. Berias didn't ask; he knew what his king had referred to. He also knew that his king had only feigned nonchalance, but in reality Sara was just as determined as he was to unravel the enigmatic Marius Kaufmann.

OooooooooO

Yuuri hunched over the breakfast table. He hardly slept for the last two nights and even skipped out on his daily jogging with Conrard. He vaguely remembered going to the baths or getting to the dining room.

"Yuuri!" Greta called him back to reality.

Yuuri snapped out of his trance and looked at his daughter with her small family. He was reminded of the better days when he, Wolfram, and little Greta spent time together as a family. Since the banquet, not once had he bumped into Wolfram. After today, he would not be able to see Wolfram for a long time.

"Sorry Greta, I'm still tired from the party," Yuuri said. "Everyone, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on Wolfram."

"He's outside, Yuuri. They haven't finished loading their supplies," Conrard informed him.

OooooooooO

Once he got away from prying eyes, Yuuri rushed to the outer palace where he saw men in blue uniform scurrying about. He stopped the nearest one to ask for Wolfram's whereabouts. The man saluted and informed him that their captain had gone out for a ride but did not say where. Yuuri had a feeling Wolfram had gone to the place they had been a few times when they wanted to practice with their elements. He quickly ordered for his horse and didn't think twice about heading to the place.

The short ride seemed to stretch forever as Yuuri counted down the time he had left. This was his last chance to set things right, and if luck was on his side, Wolfram would decide to stay. Yuuri tied his black horse to one of the very few trees and walked towards the lone soldier in blue on the elevated portion of the land. He sat quietly beside him.

Wolfram felt someone approaching and knew it was Yuuri from the familiar footsteps. He didn't bother to look at the man who sat next to him. When he woke up yesterday, he almost went to see Gwendal to take back his request as the day drew closer. Today, his mind was clearer and determined to set out on a new path.

"Wolfram," Yuuri started. "Are you still upset with me?"

Wolfram sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to return after six months or I'll lock you up for abandonment of duties."

Wolfram shook his head.

"You may look younger than me, but you are fully aware that I haven't lived half of your age, right?"

"Get to your point, will you?" the Mazoku snapped.

"I'm still young, Wolf. I haven't entirely explored the world. I was attracted to her and seized the opportunity. I'm allowed to make these mistakes at my age."

"You're right, Yuuri," said Wolfram. "That's why I've set you free."

"But I'm scared Wolf." Yuuri buried his fingers in his dark hair. "I don't think I'll see this place the same way again when you're gone. It already feels different now and you're still here."

"My family loves you. Sometimes I think they even love you more than me. Everyone loves you, Yuuri. You'll never be alone; there's nothing to be afraid of."

_But they can never replace you._ Yuuri's vision blurred. His voice came out choked. "Promise you will return."

When he heard no response, Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram. It crushed his heart that Wolfram stared calmly at the horizon, seemingly unaffected while he was on the verge of breaking down. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Damn it, Wolf!" he cried out. "Will you show some emotion?"

"Don't you feel anything anymore?" Yuuri shook Wolfram harder. "Hit me! Call me names! Accuse me of being a cheater! Just stop ignoring me!"

Wolfram shoved Yuuri off and sent him tumbling on his back. Before Yuuri could even sit up, a fist connected with his abdomen and another one landed on his side. Yuuri groaned in pain and curled into a ball. Wolfram clutched his collar and hoisted him to his feet. Yuuri met green eyes flashing with fury. He cringed as he saw knuckles headed toward his jaw, but they never connected with his face; instead, he was tossed back to the ground.

With fists tightly clenched at his sides, Wolfram released a tormented cry and shouted every curse he knew. Yuuri crawled on all fours and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's legs until the shouting had ceased. He looked up and saw Wolfram's face buried in his hands. Yuuri stood up to embrace the man who had been his solace all these years.

"Does it hurt so much to stay?" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ears.

Wolfram nodded.

"You do know I love you, right? I need you, Wolfram." Yuuri tightened his hold as Wolfram's shoulders trembled slightly. "Our years have not been wasted, you know that."

"Your love has boundaries Yuuri. There is no future in the love you declare."

Yuuri knew their separation was crucial. His brother Shori had been right in saying he had been selfish and was not honest with himself. Until he has figured out exactly what he wanted, he had to tough out the days without Wolfram.

"I will accept your decision for now. But you have to promise to return as soon as you have forgiven me."

Wolfram brushed a sleeve of his uniform across his face. He cleared his throat and said, "By the time I've totally forgiven you, you'd have three kids and three wives."

Yuuri forced a small smile and said, "How I wish it was that easy."

OooooooooO

_4__th__ of October 4500_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld left Covenant Castle at midday. _

OooooooooO

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Adult topics and obscene language.

**Beta-reader**: There is no beta reader for this chapter. Should you wish to point out any mistakes, kindly send me a PM.

**A/N 1**: From Chapter 4 onward, some part(s) will be omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For details on where to find the uncut version, you may check out my profile.

**A/N 2**: There is no better source of motivation and support than a sincere review. Thank you for all your comments and opinions, they are truly appreciated.

RoseHatBunny: It makes me happy to know you loved the previous chapter. If you are rooting for Marius, then hopefully this chapter will be to your liking.

Az: Seriously? If you are, then this chapter is definitely not a Yuuram one. Have a pleasant reading!

emina: Hi emina! Your name is "anime" spelled backwards, isn't it? Anyway, nice name it turned out:-) A new life for Wolfram starts in this chapter as well as revelations on Marius's identity, the latter will be gradual though. About the "action" aspect, are you referring to "fight" scenes? I'd like to have more of those, unfortunately, I'm pretty bad at writing fight scenes so I try to compensate with turn of events. It's good to know that you liked the previous chapter and thank you for pointing out the parts you liked and otherwise. But more than that, it feels great that you seem genuinely interested in this fiction. I sincerely wish you'd be around until the end of this book. Thank you for the support!

pikeebo: I'm glad you loved the previous chapters so far. About your hopes of Wolfram loving someone else and pairing up with Marius—this chapter is for you then. I want to emphasize at this point that I am a fan of both pairings, with equal intensity I assure you. About Shoma Shibuya having an affair—there is that possibility but we will not get into that until many chapters later. As for Yuuri experiencing betrayal—he'll have a taste of something similar...soon *grin*. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

snowFrou: Since you'll get to read this only after your exams, all I can do now is wish you the best of luck and hope you've done well so far. As for the "yummy" stuff, I hope you will still find this chapter satisfactory, despite the deleted part. About Luftguo, I'm eager to get to that part as well, which starts in chapter 7. In the meantime, I hope you will like this chapter:-)

**A/N 3**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 4**: Other nation and race mentioned in Chapter 1:

Luftguo – An independent nation formed over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**A/N 5**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 4

Early in the afternoon, Yuuri, Murata, Gunter, Greta and her children were at the library of Covenant Castle. Occasionally, Gunter still gave Yuuri history lessons. After the banquet there were a few customs in recently allied countries that the young king was not accustomed to. Yuuri had always found Gunter's history class tedious. Today, however, it was a pleasant break to get his mind off Wolfram's departure. Greta had opened a book on the long table and started reading to her children.

"Look, Murata," Greta said, tapping her finger on one of the pages. "It's a beautiful woman with Shinou Heika."

Murata, Gunter, and Yuuri moved over to Greta's side. They looked at the illustration of Shinou with a tall golden-haired woman with golden eyes.

"_Over four thousand years ago, Gudrun was sent to Shin Makoku to assist the Great One eradicate the Originators and prevent the destruction of the world replete with terror. By the time Gudrun had arrived, however, the Great One had already sealed the Originators_," Gunter read aloud the short caption below the illustration. "_Years later, Gudrun fell in love with Engelbert, a Mazoku, and together they founded the nation of Luftguo_."

"Have you met her in your past life? Do you remember her?" Greta asked Murata, the reincarnated Great Sage—confidant of Shinou Heika, referred by many as the Great One.

"I met her just once but she left quite an impression so it's not surprising that I still recall what she said then." Murata tapped his index finger on his jaw as he recalled events thousands of years ago.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful about this heroine, but what is so impressive about Gordon?" Yuuri asked.

"It's Gudrun, Shibuya," Murata said, chuckling and shaking his head. "According to her, she didn't come from Shin Makoku or any of the counties within our map. When she introduced herself to Shinou, she said she was a daughter of the Elder of the North Wind Clan. It was hard to believe what she said then and it's still unlikely to be true now. I've never met anyone else who claimed the same thing in my previous lives."

"North Wind Clan?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri Heika, Luftguo acknowledges the existence of elders or gods—immortals who rule the four elements, the sun, the moon, the heavens, and the earth. According to them, all souls and powers originated from the elders or gods," Gunter replied. "Because they believed that their founder, Gudrun, was a Princess of the North Wind Clan, they consulted with the Elder of the North Wind Clan through their chosen priestess, the same way we seek the guidance of Shinou Heika through Ulrike."

"So where did Gudrun come from? The heavens?" Greta asked

"Maybe she came from an entirely different world—like Earth," Yuuri said.

"I highly doubt that she came from Earth; she hardly looked like a human," Murata remarked. "Although our encounter was brief, Gudrun and Shinou were quite similar in ways and got on well in that short time. She was headstrong and carefree, and an aura of great strength and power emanated from her."

"Well yeah, I bet her prowess must have been something. After all, she came to help out defeat Soushu," Yuuri remarked. "What else do you remember about her origin?"

"Not much other than what I've just mentioned," Murata said. "Now that I think about it, maybe she was indeed an immortal."

All eyes turned to Murata. He waved his hands to dismiss their sudden curiosity. "Forget I said that. If she married a Mazoku and even established a nation, she must be a mortal. Otherwise, she'd still be alive to rule that nation, right?"

"That's right," Gunter said. "We all know the current ruler of Luftguo is King Ricohard Dietrich."

"Luftguo," Yuuri frowned slightly. "How come they never attend our social gatherings? Not once have I met any of their representatives."

Twenty-three years ago, the ambassador of Luftguo, Zephollo Dietrich, had sent a correspondence stating his upcoming visit to the Maoh of Shin Makoku. It was the same time Yuuri had to return to Earth for his mother's surprise birthday celebration. Thus, Yuuri gave Gwendal the authority to act on his behalf and relied on Gwendal's sound judgment.

"Yuuri Heika, that's because you were on Earth when they came here for an alliance," Gunter supplied. With a gleam in his eye, he added, "Oh, I still remember with fondness their young and dashing ambassador, Zephollo—the son of King Ricohard, with the most innocent azure-blue eyes I've ever seen, and a charisma that—"

"Ah, OK. Sorry, Gunter, but that's not what I want to know," Yuuri interrupted before Gunter got carried away. "Luftguo had maintained neutrality for thousands of years and I remember Gwendal saying they had abandoned all hope for an alliance with that nation long before I ascended the throne. Can you tell me once more the reason they gave when they came to us?"

Gunter blinked several times, uncertain of the real reason himself, and replied, "Zephollo said something like '_We believe and support the vision of your Maoh_'. Gwendal didn't feel the need to press for further reason then. Luftguo had always maintained good relations with other nations, has not been in a state of war for hundreds of years, and at that time there was no news of any impending conflict."

"You don't think they're going to take advantage of Shin Makoku's influence, do you, Yuuri?" Greta asked.

"Not at all," Yuuri said. "I do question why they even bothered when they had not shown any interest in us since then. I think it's pretty rude to decline all our invitations. Their king and I aren't even acquainted with each other."

"Shibuya, you can always visit King Ricohard," Murata said. "I myself would like to see Luftguo and its people."

"That's right. Heika, please keep me in mind as your companion when you pay them a visit," Gunter said. He then caught a glimpse of the wall clock Anissina created, copied off from the clocks on Earth, and said, "Oh my, it's getting late. Heika, we better start our lessons."

OooooooooO

Wolfram, Waltorana, Marius, and their men reached von Bielefeld estate by dawn. The castle, situated in the middle of the expansive grounds, had a west wing and an east wing. The east wing had recently been under renovation and converted into a guest wing. The west wing, which housed servants and soldiers, had ample quarters to accommodate Wolfram's men, despite the short notice of their arrival.

Marius led Wolfram and his private army to the west wing and showed them their lodging for the next six months. After making sure all his men had been accommodated, Wolfram went inside the receiving hall with Marius. They were greeted by Gustav, the white-haired butler who had been with the von Bielefelds ever since Wolfram could remember. Gustav took Wolfram's traveling case and brought it to his chamber. The castle was recently refurbished. It was not as towering as Covenant Castle, nonetheless, the interior was as grand, with lavish materials used from floor to ceiling. Having no family of his own, Waltorana was the only von Bielefeld who lived in the castle where he often entertained members of nobility and associates.

Wolfram followed Marius into the study room where his uncle had been waiting for them. The walls of the study were made of dark gray highly polished limestone and the floor was a deep red mahogany. The sitting area, reading area, and his uncle's main office were adorned by various exotic and luxurious carpets, equally exotic looking plants, and a variety of table lamps. Cased in glass and oak, books lined the entire two sides of the study. Wolfram was impressed with the transformation. He never thought of his uncle as stylish and his library was a successful merger of different materials and ornaments, most likely souvenirs from his travels, which absolutely complemented the room.

Wolfram made himself comfortable on one of the settees in the sitting area. Waltorana had been preparing drinks when Wolfram and Marius walked in. He handed their drinks and settled beside his nephew, across from Marius.

"Your interior decorator has quite impeccable taste, Uncle. So much has changed since I last visited." Wolfram took a sip of his red drink. Though it was too early for alcohol, they already had breakfast prior to arrival and, after the long journey, the dawn felt like dusk in their system.

"Wolfram, now that you will be staying here longer, you can furnish the east wing," Waltorana said.

"Last time I was here it was still under construction and I never got to ask you why you decided to convert it into a guest wing. With the extent of the cost, you could have built a stately manor in one of your other properties."

"I have enough unoccupied manors all over the world, I don't need another one. Same goes for the east wing—it has long outlived its purpose of housing casualties and prisoners of war, and the chambers were hardly used. The infirmary at the west wing is sufficient and there are more than enough suites for unexpected guests here," Waltorana said. "You should be a little more grateful—it was supposed to be a private wing for you and the foolish former fiancé of yours,"

"I'm surprised that you had been optimistic about the engagement all along, Uncle. It's a shame nobody will use it anytime soon," Wolfram said. "On the bright side, you saved yourself from the inflation cost of materials."

"I see you are not that ignorant with business," Waltorana said. "Use this opportunity of being away from your brothers and mother to join Marius on his business travels. You could use the experience and someday, when I retire, you must take over."

Wolfram had never thought of being a businessman, had no preconceived ideas about it, and couldn't be biased. His gaze settled on Marius and wondered if the man enjoyed negotiating with all kinds of people. Marius's returned his gaze, the corners of his eyes turned upwards as he smiled.

"In my opinion, Lord Waltorana's idea is not bad at all. Maybe you could be successful in the trade," Marius said.

"Think about it. In the meantime, you can spend the next few weeks training your men. Marius will help you and will even show your men the art of archery," Waltorana said as he stifled a yawn.

"I should rest now. I'll see you both at lunch—or maybe dinner." Waltorana kissed Wolfram on the forehead and added, "It's wonderful to have you here, Wolfram."

Wolfram grinned and watched the older von Bielefeld leave the study. His uncle had always been affectionate towards him when they were not in public. Wolfram noticed that his uncle distanced himself particularly when they were around Yuuri. Although Waltorana had long acknowledged Yuuri as the rightful king, he never wholeheartedly welcomed the idea of giving away his nephew to him.

"Would you like to rest as well? You must be exhausted," Marius said.

Not having slept a wink the night before their journey, Wolfram was indeed dead tired. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Which room do you use?" Wolfram asked as they reached the second floor.

Intuition told Wolfram that Marius occupied one of the chambers near Waltorana's. Waltorana's master suite was at the left corner, while Wolfram's suite was at the right corner. In between their suites were several other chambers and a veranda, overlooking the courtyard and gardens.

"See you later," Marius said. Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfram saw Marius disappear into the room next to his.

"Sleep well," Wolfram muttered. Using the key that Gustav handed him earlier, he entered his room. He scanned the sitting area and found his traveling case beside one of the sofas. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he plopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep in his soiled uniform and boots.

OooooooooO

Wolfram woke up sometime in the early afternoon. He was starving but in dire need of a bath after their long journey. Half an hour later, dressed in a white silk shirt and khaki breeches, he went down to the kitchen. He greeted Gertrude, the cook. He had his lunch served in the kitchen and chatted with Gertrude who seemed pleasantly surprised –Wolfram rarely conversed with anyone other than his family and friends.

"Is my uncle awake? Have all my men had lunch yet?" he asked as he ate his fish and chips.

"When I brought up Lord Waltorana's lunch, he said he would like to rest longer. Your men are having lunch now, My Lord. I have just finished helping Ada—she's the new cook at the west wing—serve all the soldiers and Marius," Gertrude replied as she fixed the apron over her plump figure.

Wolfram didn't miss the lack of title in addressing Marius. It wasn't that he needed one, as far as Wolfram knew, he was neither family nor of nobility. There were many things he still didn't know about the man.

"Marius said Uncle took him in fifty years ago. I find it odd that I had never bumped into him," Wolfram asked the blue-haired cook who had turned her back to get him a drink.

"Yes. He's been here that long, although most of the time he was outside either training with the soldiers or running errands for Lord Waltorana," replied Gertrude.

"What's he like? Why did Uncle take him in? What happened to his parents?"

"Lord Waltorana was good friends with Marius's father. When Marius lost his parents, Lord Waltorana had become like a guardian to Marius."

"How did his parents die?" Wolfram had tried interrogating Marius during their trip but the man had evaded his questions as soon as his parents were mentioned.

"They had left this place to head back home but pirates attacked their ship and murdered everyone, including his parents. The poor child was the sole survivor. It was a long time ago but I still remember the day he came back here all alone."

Gertrude saw Wolfram nodding his head, encouraging her to proceed.

"After the tragic incident, Marius became a recluse child with a temper. There were nights when he slipped outside the castle grounds and when morning arrived, we'd hear news of crops ravaged by wind overnight. Each time, Lord Waltorana compensated for the damages. He had instructed the guards to keep an eye on Marius. But one night, things got out of control and even the guards could no longer restrain Marius. It was then that Lord Waltorana kept him locked up in an empty prison cell at the east wing." Gertrude paused to replenish Wolfram's cup.

"Go on, tell me what happened after that," Wolfram said impatiently.

"Marius was quite an intelligent child and learned everything in a stride. Lord Waltorana wanted to make sure the boy's talents didn't go to waste and hired private tutors for Marius. Even when he was in a prison cell, his studies were conducted there. One day, a small group of distinguished looking gentlemen arrived and asked for Marius. I'm afraid I don't know what transpired among them, My Lord. But shortly after the gentlemen left, Marius was moved back to one of the guest rooms. His personality gradually changed. He started to open up once again and returned to his old self, just like when his parents were still alive. From time to time, he would be full of mischief and vitality. Over the years, he regained the respect of those who had witnessed and feared his outbursts of anger."

"Doesn't he have any living relatives?" Wolfram asked as he raised his empty cup for another refill.

"Year after year, many came for him, apart from the gentlemen I mentioned earlier. Lord Waltorana would not tell us exactly who they were, he merely said they were Marius's friends and relatives. Marius seemed adamant on remaining here and eventually, people stopped visiting him."

Wolfram furrowed his brows. He wondered why his uncle opted to be Marius's guardian even after his relatives and friends had come for him. Marius's decision to stay with his uncle was just as baffling. It was also unusual of his uncle to endure Marius's behavior. But the man Wolfram met five days ago appeared trustworthy and very likable. His temper was probably a manifestation of deep resentment from losing his parents. After hearing Marius's story, Wolfram felt sympathy for him. At the same time, he admired the man who had risen from tragedy and had even become an asset to his uncle.

"How is His Majesty doing? Will he be joining you here like before?" Gertrude asked out of the blue. Like everybody else in Shin Makoku, Gertrude loved their double-black king and looked forward to hearing news about him.

"Not this time," Wolfram answered curtly.

Gertrude didn't press further, having noticed the change in tone and saddened expression of her young master. She watched in silence as Wolfram finished his meal.

"Thank you for the lunch and conversation, Gertrude. I shall join my men now," Wolfram said.

Wolfram strutted towards the door adjoining the main kitchen to the west wing. He passed through the west wing kitchen and led himself out to the huge, informal dining hall. He nodded in acknowledgment at the soldiers he recognized and a few of his men. When he heard a familiar wholehearted laughter, he scanned the room and saw the back of his bronze-haired friend by the window with four other soldiers. The soldiers who sat from across Marius started getting up from their seats when they saw Wolfram approaching. Wolfram raised his left hand to signal them to relax. Marius looked over his shoulder and grinned at Wolfram.

"Would you like to join us?" Marius asked.

"Had I known you guys were still here, I'd have joined you earlier." Instead of sitting down, Wolfram leaned on the back of Marius's chair and looked out the window. The sky was as dark as when they arrived at dawn, indicating an imminent downpour.

"Since it's too late to start training today, I'm thinking of showing my men around, get them oriented to their surroundings. Most of them are already familiar with this place but it's best they know every nook and cranny of the grounds." Wolfram sighed as he watched the dark clouds from outside the tall window. He intended to go for a ride but it seemed that the weather would not permit it.

"I hope you don't mind but I've already assigned one of the guards to take your men for a tour shortly. I thought you'd be resting longer and didn't want to bother you by asking for approval," Marius said, turning around his seat to gaze up at Wolfram behind him. Wolfram lowered his eyes to meet Marius's.

"Do you feel like going for a ride before it starts raining?" he asked. He pursed his lips at his own unwise idea.

"Didn't we just have a very long ride?" Marius teased the blond.

"Yeah... it's a bad idea." Wolfram sighed. "I guess I'll join the tour that almost everybody has had at one time."

"If you want, you can join me in my inspection of the east wing," Marius suggested to Wolfram who nodded his approval.

OooooooooO

The transformation of the east wing was quite drastic but done with impeccable taste: the original two-storey high infirmary was now an extension of the four-storey high family room or solar room with imposing windows; what used to be several quarters of soldiers and servants were now the great hall's mezzanine; and aside from the refurbished kitchen, a small private kitchen had been added with a secret passageway to the office on the second floor. Overall, the interior of the east wing looked as extravagant as the main castle.

Wolfram looked around as Marius did his inspection of the first floor. After less than an hour, they went up the grand staircase leading to the private chambers. There were several chambers and two master suites that both led to the veranda. The veranda faced the gardens and had a view of the town at a distance.

"It seems my uncle was serious in saying this was supposed to be for mine and Yuuri's use," Wolfram remarked as they walked towards the baths. "Apparently, he didn't spare on construction cost and use of materials."

"I find it rather strange. He was never completely happy with the idea of me engaged to Yuuri, you know." _Geez, why can't I shut my trap?_ he chided himself. He heard a chuckle from the tall man as he bent over to inspect something from behind one of the walls of the baths.

"Seems like Lord Waltorana has a very high standard. Besides, at your age, you don't have to rush into marriage," Marius said as he sat down on the edge of the empty square pool. He was done with his inspection.

Wolfram sat beside him, legs dangling above the pool.

"Before Yuuri came, I didn't really have much of a life in and out of Covenant Castle. Boredom does wonders to the mind. After I met Yuuri, the time that passed no longer felt as idle and wasted." _Way to go, Wolfram, keep babbling!_ he taunted himself.

"How do you feel now? Do you miss him?"

"To be honest, I'm too tired to feel anything right now. I'm sure I will soon. I've been with the wimp for many years so it's not like I'll get over him as soon as I want to."

"Were you lovers?"

Wolfram, surprisingly, did not mind the personal question. He shook his head and fixed his stare at the end of the pool.

"He came from a world where intimacy between men is often shunned by their society." Wolfram surreptitiously glanced over Marius and added, "You look like someone who's had his share of women. You probably share his sentiments that being with a man is repulsive."

Marius chuckled. "You know our world doesn't have such convictions with regards to relationships of the same gender. Though I must admit that for many years I've never been attracted to another man until I—"

"Well, excuse me!" Wolfram interrupted. "Just for the record, neither have I. OK, I do admit I was attracted to Yuuri. But no one else, got that?"

"No one else?" Marius feigned disappointment. Wolfram nodded.

"That's too bad. I'm not one who suppresses my feelings when I'm attracted to someone," Marius said.

Wolfram turned his head to meet Marius's gaze. He blushed when he saw golden-amber orbs fixed on his mouth. Wolfram subconsciously licked his lips.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Wolfram asked in a voice akin to a whisper.

Through lowered lashes, Marius shifted his gaze from the full lips to the green eyes. Wolfram found himself staring at the thick curled bronze eyelashes. He did nothing as it inched closer and closer until he felt it touch his cheeks. It was then that he realized that Marius's lips were on his. A million thoughts flashed in his mind only to escape from him as he felt the soft lips tugging his apart. He met amber eyes gazing at him. Wolfram felt the warm tongue against his and surrendered to his own desire to taste. He closed his eyes as he saw Marius do the same.

As their kiss deepened, the all new sensations made Wolfram light-headed. In his giddy state, he hardly remembered being lowered until he felt his back pressed against the tiled floor. He had instinctively pulled his legs up from the pool while Marius had somehow managed to end up kneeling between his knees.

Wolfram opened his eyes as Marius's mouth left his to nibble gently along his jaw line. A soft laugh escaped his throat as Marius lightly bit his ear lobe. He reached out to grab a thick strand of bronze hair and pulled the man's lips back to his. As Marius's tongue re-entered, Wolfram closed his eyes once more. He felt a knot of yearning building within his lower regions.

When a thumb caressed his nipple through the silk shirt, Wolfram arched his body, urging for more. Long slender fingers began to undo his buttons and he did the same to Marius's shirt. Their fingers fumbled in haste and they had to break their kiss to concentrate on the task at hand. Once Marius's torso was exposed, Wolfram's eyes settled on the two colorless stone rings held by a leather strap, hanging low on the Marius's chest. As soon as Marius removed the object of temporary distraction, Wolfram's fingers brushed over the curves of the muscular chest tapering to lean hips. Before long, their patience wore thin and Wolfram sat up to take off his shirt completely. He gasped when Marius's tongue flickered over his left nipple while thumbing the right. Dexterous hands worked on his belt and unzipped his trousers as he groped to unclasp Marius's buckle. When they had finally removed their last article of clothing, Wolfram lay on his back once more and Marius positioned himself between his knees.

Completely naked, their warm flesh rubbed against each other. Wolfram felt the hard length poking at his inner thigh and reached out to stroke it. A low groan escaped from Marius's lips under Wolfram's touch. Marius nipped at the pale collar bone and made his way up behind the sensitive ears.

"Are you sure about this, Wolfram?" he asked softly.

"No," came Wolfram's answer as he shook his head and tugged at Marius's head to meet his lips once more. His new-found desire was compelling him to completion. He continued to stroke the long length in his hands, now much thicker in circumference. Wolfram reveled in the fact that his touch elicited such response from the man.

***A/N: Some part(s) unsuitable for "M" rating have been deleted from this scene***

OooooooooO

Thunder rolled and lightning lit the sky outside the von Bielefeld castle. Wolfram stirred from slumber and heard the rain beating on the glass windows. Emerald-green met golden-amber. Marius still had his arms around Wolfram. Wolfram, slightly flushed, raised an eyebrow in question as the man didn't let go of him.

"This is embarrassing. We've—our hair, well, kinda' tangled dry together so I couldn't just pull away without waking you up," Marius said, doing his best to finish his explanation without laughing.

They both looked down at their lower regions and Wolfram saw fine blond hair and bronze hair entangled together with dried semen. Marius had one long leg over Wolfram and their crotches had been pressed closely together the entire time they had been asleep. Wolfram opened his mouth but was out of words to say whilst Marius's cheeks were quite puffed as he tried so hard to stifle his laughter.

Wolfram had his palms against Marius's chest and with one rough push, he detached himself from Marius.

"Ooouch!" they yelped in unison.

They winced a bit and then started laughing, almost hysterically. When their laughter had ceased, they awkwardly gazed at each other. Marius stood up, started gathering their clothes and handed over Wolfram's garments.

"Do feel sore? My healing magic hasn't been utilized in a while, but I can try."

"Yes, I should be sore. You happen to be very well endowed," said Wolfram, sneering and blushing as he did. "Don't concern yourself, I'm capable of healing myself. Now if you could please turn around while I do that."

Marius turned around and started donning his clothes. Wolfram knelt on the floor. With his butt in the air and right palm pressed to the floor for support, he summoned his healing magic with his left hand.

"Don't turn around until I say so!" he warned the other man in the room who was almost fully clothed.

"Yes, sir, yes," Marius said chuckling. He went to look out the window of the baths and watched the downpour.

Wolfram knew he bled during their intercourse— he saw a small patch of dried blood on his thighs and on Marius's length. He could only hope to heal soon. It would be embarrassing if he limped back to the main castle and questioned by his uncle.

Wolfram found it most unexpected that he felt amazing, despite the fact that his first lay was with someone he met five days ago. His conscience was clear. He had never experienced such passion before. In addition, he had never met anybody whom he had been sexually attracted to as much as he was with Marius. From the first time he met Marius at the baths in Covenant Castle, he already felt a certain degree of allurement

As soon as he felt better, Wolfram started donning his clothes and resumed his musing. He didn't mind the fact that love was not a part of the picture. It would be great if it ended with that. If not, then at least they started the affair without any expectations. There was something about Marius that Wolfram trusted. He felt secure around him.

"Hey! I haven't given you permission to turn around," Wolfram reprimanded Marius who had turned around to face him.

"I know you're done," Marius said, grinning. "I could see your reflection from the window."

_Oh god... could I possibly embarrass myself any further? _ Wolfram thought, turning red as he recalled the previous position he held while healing his behind.

"Wolfram," Marius started with a serious tone. "How do you expect me to behave towards you now?"

Wolfram's eyes widened, caught off guard with the sudden question. _Oh god, is he disgusted with what happened?_ He could almost hear the voice of regret resonating in his mind.

Marius walked towards him and held out a hand. Wolfram curtly brushed off the offered hand and stood up on his own. He managed to walk a few steps before his right knee wobbled and gave way. Marius caught him by the shoulders before he hit the floor. He steadied the younger man and turned to face him .

"Wolfram," Marius said. "I hope you don't expect me to ignore what we just shared or control my emotions—I can't be that kind of person. However, I do promise that I will never ever put you in a tight spot and will keep my hands to myself until we are alone in private."

Wolfram stared at him in silence. "How's that?"Marius asked as he searched the eyes before him.

The corners of Wolfram's mouth gradually turned upwards, satisfaction reflected in his eyes. The existence of Marius Kaufmann in his life had liberated him. For the first time, Wolfram felt _wanted_.

OooooooooO

In the evening, Waltorana , Wolfram, and Marius had gathered for dinner. The yellowish light glowing from crystal lamps along the olive-green walls and a huge chandelier above the long table created a relaxing tone to the dining room. At the center of the room, wood burned within a massive fireplace with a mantel of varicolored granite stones. The crackling sound and splay of light on the dark mahogany flooring completed the cozy ambiance of the room.

Having rested for most of the day, Waltorana seemed to be in good spirits, giving an account of his recent trips prior to the banquet at Shin Makoku. To many, Waltorana von Bielefeld was known to be cold, reserved and deeply involved in the nation's politics. However, the man before Wolfram now appeared to be a content nobleman enjoying the pleasures of life and people he met along the way. Wolfram had no recollection of his own father, the younger brother of Waltorana who passed away when Wolfram was an infant. Waltorana had stood in for Wolfram's father. Their affinity was not one out of mere obligation due to lineage; in private, Waltorana had always exuded genuine affection and warmth towards Wolfram.

"What did you young men do today?" Waltorana asked.

The question brought memories to Wolfram and felt himself blush, whereas Marius remained collected.

"One of the guards gave Wolfram's men a tour of the grounds while Wolfram and I inspected the east wing," Marius calmly replied as he cut through the meat on his plate.

"Oh? And what is your opinion of the place, Wolfram?" Waltorana asked his nephew who seemed to have difficulty in swallowing his food.

"Splendid," Wolfram managed to say before taking a sip of his red wine. From the rim of his wineglass he caught a glimpse of Marius from across the table staring at him with the faintest hint of a smile.

"It is, isn't it?" Waltorana remarked with pride. Waltorana had a wistful look in his eyes as he added, "But it's rather lonely and cold now. I have to look for someone who will live there and appreciate its luxury and privacy."

"Greta wants to visit with her family. They can stay there. Her children will liven the place," Wolfram said.

Waltorana's mouth twitched. He then said, "Wolfram, she is not your daughter and never will be. If you want to please your old uncle, I suggest you start by not dwelling on the past and move on with your life. There's a whole vast world you haven't explored. One day, when you finally settle down with a befitting partner, come back here and make this a home for your family."

Since Wolfram left Covenant Castle he did not allow his thoughts to linger on Yuuri. His feelings were completely detached the few times he mentioned Yuuri's name to Marius. Now he found himself wondering what Yuuri would think of him should he learn of what happened in the baths this afternoon.

"Marius, your vacation will be cut shorter than I promised." Waltorana's voice disrupted Wolfram's thoughts. "The Duke of Ronski sent a correspondence. He would like to meet with you on the fortnight."

This roused Wolfram's curiosity. Ronski was a province in Luftguo, an allied nation that Wolfram had never been to.

"What is your business with Luftguo? Why would the Duke of Ronski ask for you?" Wolfram asked.

"My mother is a native of Shin Makoku while my father was a native of Luftguo. I was born and partly raised in Lufguo. Twenty-five years ago I became a naturalized member of Shin Makoku. You could say I have a dual nationality," Marius said as he settled his spork and knife, indicating he was done with his dinner. "The Duke of Ronski probably wants me to assist with military training. I was once his student and whenever I visit, I help out."

"You're an Atemann?" Wolfram barely managed to contain his shock and eagerness at the new information. "Interesting. I've never met an Atemann before. When representatives of Luftguo were sent to Convenant Castle I was unfortunately on Earth. Are they as powerful as Mazokus? What is their weakness? Is it like ours?"

"The Atemann's lifestyle and abilities are comparable to Mazokus. However, there are a few humans who , of course, do not have any powers. About their weakness—which weakness of Mazokus are you referring to?"Marius said.

"Esoteric stones," Wolfram said the same time as Waltorana remarked, "The foolish young king."

Marius chuckled as Wolfram rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"Since the Duke seeks your audience in fourteen days, when do you intend to depart?" Waltorana steered the conversation back to the business in hand before his nephew could interrogate further.

"It's only a two-day travel by sea. If we leave in twelve days, we should arrive on time," Marius said.

"Alright then. Don't forget to put in a good word for me to the Duke of Ronski and our trade connections," Waltorana said, smiling. "Good relations with prominent people have always been fruitful to our business."

"Certainly, Lord Waltorana." Marius shifted his gaze from Waltorana to the downcast green eyes and pouting lips and added, "Don't you think it would be a good idea for Wolfram to come along? It might be a good idea for the duke to meet your nephew."

Wolfram's eyes widened in anticipation. The torture from travelling by sea for two days was nothing compared to the excitement he felt at the idea of finally seeing Luftguo and meeting Atemanns. He waited for the opinion of his uncle who had cupped his chin in thought.

"I suppose that's not a bad idea." Waltorana carefully regarded his nephew and added, "Wolfram, you seem so eager. I hope you won't have that look when you meet the nobility of Luftguo. It's quite unbecoming for a prince."

Wolfram fought the urge to sneer and remained content with his uncle's consent.

"If you'll excuse me, young men, I will retire for the evening. I must be really old, long journeys drain me so. Even dessert has no appeal to me at this state," Waltorana said and left the room.

Shortly after, Gustav entered the dining room with a trolley of confectionery and fruits with honey. Wolfram declined with a shake of his head, whereas Marius helped himself to a serving of fruits.

"You don't talk much about yourself, do you?" Wolfram asked after Gustav had left the room.

"Neither do you," Marius retorted. "Just ask whenever you want to know something about me."

"Very well then. Tell me about your family. You obviously still have connections in Luftguo. Why did you choose to stay with my uncle?" Wolfram went straight to the point. Marius had slowed down on his chewing and looked down at his bowl of fruits.

"My grandfather was a Duke. His second son, my father, chose to become a merchant and traveled to many places. My father often took me along wherever he went. He met Lord Waltorana and from business associates they became good friends. Several times he told me that if anything should happen to him and my mother, I must go to Lord Waltorana."

"Maybe your father had a feeling that something was going to happen. Do you really believe those who attacked your ship were pirates and not a conspiracy?

"Maybe he did sense a threat. My father never said _'If anything should happen to me,'_; he always said _'If anything should happen to me and your mother,'_. My mother seldom joined us. Ironically, on one of those rare occasions that she did, we were attacked at sea. I don't know if it's just a sick coincidence or some kind of cruel fate." Marius finished his cocktail of fruits and leaned back on his chair. The room suddenly fell silent and gloomy.

Wolfram broke the silence and asked, "Did your father have enemies? Is there someone he could not trust?"

"None that I am aware of. He got along well with everybody. My grandparents passed away before I was born, but I heard that they favored my father. My uncle pampered and doted on my father, his younger brother. Even Lord Waltorana said that it was impossible not to like my father."

"If that is the case, it must have been pirates then," Wolfram said.

"No," Marius said, balling his fists on his lap. "No matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I do not believe that. I hated and cursed everyone we knew. For years my mind was filled with vengeance. I despised everyone except the one person my father trusted, Lord Waltorana."

Amber eyes glowered as he said, "But the one I loathed the most was myself. I condemned the purpose of my existence."

"Why?" Wolfram asked with a voice filled with concern.

"I was the sole survivor. They could have killed me but I survived and I'll tell you why.... That was part their sick plan." The usual calm tone trembled with emotion. "My gut feeling tells me that I was responsible for their deaths."

The crackling sound of the fire had stopped, its flame had been extinguished as a gust of cold wind seeped into the room from the fireplace.

"Why would you think that? Do you want to tell me in details what happened that night?" Wolfram was answered with a piercing cold stare.

"I do not want to go back to that night. For years I endured the nightmares and struggled with my desire to cause damage. I do not have a pure soul, I am capable of doing harm. But I—" Marius lowered his gaze as he struggled for the right words. "Wolfram, I don't want you to fear me, nor do I need your pity."

Wolfram moved over to Marius and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into a sensitive topic," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I should be the one asking for an apology," Marius said, offering a small smile. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

A glimpse of Marius's vulnerable side made Wolfram feel closer to the man. He welcomed the possibility that someday Marius would completely open up to him. He wanted to feel needed as much as desired by the person beside him. It should only be a matter of time; and time they had now.

OooooooooO

_5__th__ October 4500_

_The proud prince allowed me to take him. If fate will allow him to stay by my side, I could forget the past and protect the future, the obligation I have eluded for many years._

OooooooooO

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar

**A/N 1**: Special thanks to warmsugar, a creative fanfic author and generous beta-reader, who brought life to this chapter in such little time.

**A/N 2**: **Deleted Parts!** Some parts had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For details on where to find the uncut version, you may check out my profile.

**A/N 3**: Your comments and opinion continue to be the source of motivation for this fiction. Heartfelt thanks to all the readers. I sincerely hope this chapter will be to your liking.

Almost: It made me really happy to know your thoughts and feel your eagerness for the next chapter. Yes, there will be some drama in this chapter as well as the next, along with your hopes of a jealous Yuuri :-) Many thanks for your constant support and hope you enjoy this one!

pikeebo: Thank you for your kind words. Yes, Yuuri should and will learn his lesson the hard way. I don't think Yuuri and Wolfram can ever be just good friends though; those two seem destined to have a tempestuous relationship that borders between lovers and enemies. Anyway, I sincerely hope you will like this chapter:-)

Knight of Caeli: Hey! I'm glad to know you love it so far. Thank you and have a great day too.

AsuraChan: Hmm....If you found the last chapter hot, this has more of those scenes (on the uncut version though). Wolfram is a 115 yr. old male and very much available—why should he have any remorse? Thank you for your honest opinion and hope you'll enjoy this next chapter as much as the previous ones :-)

XxcrazyyaoiloverxX: Thank you for the words of encouragement. I hope this next chapter will be able to live up to your expectations:-)

snowFrou: Congratulations on earning the highest marks! Are you in law school? As always, it's amazing how your comments particularly referred to parts I've put much effort into (Waltorana, Atemanns, Luftguo, Marius's personality, and new OCs), so thank you very much. Hmm... so you like those pairings, let's see if I'll be able to deliver a nice birthday present in May:-) And oh, you cannot abandon this fic ever... well, of course you can.... But I will terribly miss your reviews, so don't, please:-)

Tenshi no Nanimo: I'm really glad you enjoyed the previous chapters. I hope this next one will also be to your liking. Have a pleasant reading and thank you!

shelimar2: Yuuri has always been Wolfram's weakness so there will always be a possibility of him returning to his side. Nevertheless, Marius and Wolfram have an intense chemistry as well, and so anything can happen at this point. I hope you will stay interested in this story and enjoy this next chapter.

nana: Thank you and hope this chapter will be to your liking!

**A/N 4**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 5**: Other nation and race mentioned in Chapter 1:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**A/N 6**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 5

Wolfram took his men outside the grounds of the von Bielefeld castle for their first day of training. Unlike the day before, the sky was clear with hardly a cloud in sight. Outside the town proper, they settled on a meadow with a nearby river. The grassland went on for acres but was unusually free and clear of grazing animals.

Wolfram ordered his men to fall into their warm-up formation. Wolfram, along with his lieutenant and 2nd lieutenant supervised the soldiers. After warming up, the soldiers were paired off and started sparring with their partners using wooden swords. They continued sparring for a few hours, changing partners every so often. By noon, a few soldiers of Waltorana under Marius's command, brought them lunch. They rested under a few large trees for a while before resuming their sword practice.

Under the scorching heat of the sun their white shirts and blue trousers clung to their bodies, soaked with perspiration. A few men had already taken off their shirts as they continued with their swordplay. Wolfram, who was also sparring with his lieutenant, was just as drenched in sweat as the others.

"Alright, let's call it a day!" he shouted. "If you guys want to cool off in the river, do so now before the sun goes down."

Wolfram grinned at the sight of his men stripping as they ran towards the river with glee. He watched in amusement as the young soldiers started wrestling playfully in the water.

"Captain!" Faramond, his red-haired 2nd lieutenant, called out to him from the river. "Do you want to join us?"

"Maybe in a while." Wolfram shook the damp blond hair that clung to the sides of his face as he politely refused. He badly wanted to feel the cool water against his skin but had reservations about joining his men who were all stark-naked. _It wouldn't be such a bad idea if Marius was here, _he thought. He wondered what Marius was busy with right now. Because of the unforeseen trip to Luftguo, Marius could not join Wolfram and had to accomplish a hefty amount of paperwork that needed attention before his departure.

After a while, Wolfram no longer felt the scorching heat. He looked at the sun and knew it would be setting in an hour or so.

"You may head back now. I'll stay here for a while," Wolfram informed the men who had started coming out of the water.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Captain?" asked Faramond.

Wolfram shook his head and said, "If my uncle asks my whereabouts, please convey to him that I'll be back by dinner."

Once Wolfram was alone he removed his garments, including the Mazokus' signature black G-string, and headed towards the river. When he reached the part where the water came up above his knees, he sat on a rock and submerged himself until only the upper half of his body was visible. With eyes closed, he allowed the cool flowing water to relax his mind.

"Mmm...." Wolfram heard himself say. Green eyes flew wide open. He almost jumped off the rock he was sitting on when he realized someone was massaging his back. He glanced over his shoulder and found Marius grinning at him. Marius was crouched behind him in the water, devoid of any clothing.

"Wha—when did you get here?" he asked realizing he must have dozed off. The sun hung low and the sky had turned into a dark shade of orange.

"Just now. Lord Waltorana did not particularly like the idea of you alone out here and requested me to get you," Marius explained with a shrug while he proceeded to work on the knots in Wolfram's shoulders.

As Wolfram felt the kneading fingers glide down his sides and hips, tingling sensations began to gather at the pit of his stomach. Strong arms encircled his waist as Marius's body pressed against his. Marius nuzzled Wolfram's nape and a warm hand slid between his inner thighs. Wolfram stifled the moan that threatened to escape his lips. Warning signs flashed in his mind telling him not to give in to the desire building in his nether regions. Despite the pleasure he received from their heated session yesterday, he didn't want to lose Marius's respect by acting like a wanton who would spread his legs with the slightest provocation. He pulled away, stood up and turned around to face Marius. Wolfram soon realized his mistake and was mortified to see his exposed private parts dangling in front of Marius's face.

Marius stared at the crotch before him and teased the blushing Mazoku by saying, "Ah, I see. Is this how you want me to take care of it?"

Embarrassed, Wolfram smacked Marius's forehead sending the man tumbling backwards. He turned to walk away in a huff but the laughing man behind him had grabbed his waist and had unceremoniously shoved him back into the water. Wolfram playfully struggled and wrestled with Marius. Both of them kept stumbling and rolling over the rocks in the river bed. After a short while, they coughed up water that they had swallowed.

"You're pretty strong for your built," Marius remarked as he sat on a rock, patting Wolfram on the back, who was on his knees coughing.

"I have to be," Wolfram started saying as the heaving of his chest subsided. "I was the personal bodyguard of a wimp for many years."

Marius simply mouthed "O". Golden-amber eyes carefully studied emerald-green orbs as if searching for answers to an unvoiced question.

Wolfram broke the sudden awkward silence by saying, "Let's get going. It's almost time for dinner."

OooooooooO

After a pleasant dinner, Waltorana, Marius, and Wolfram went to the study for a few drinks. Shortly after, Wolfram excused himself as he was tired and felt like sleeping early.

Once inside his chambers, Wolfram undressed and dove straight under the covers without donning his usual drawstring pants. It was quite warm and he wanted to feel the silk sheets against his skin. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

"Wolfram?" a voice called out questioningly. Several tentative knocks on the door followed.

Wolfram was roused from slumber as he heard the muffled tones coming from behind the door to the adjacent room. When Wolfram was a child, his mother often used the adjoining room that had access to his room. Now he wondered if his uncle even considered such before he had given Marius the said suite. He got up and grabbed the white knee-length bath robe he had left on the chair earlier.

"Whaaaat?" Wolfram yawned, rubbing an eye as he swung the door open. Marius was in a dark green silk robe and held a long thick rolled cloth in one hand.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be asleep so soon." He handed out the rolled material and said, "I still have work to do here tomorrow so I can't join you in the field, but I wanted to give you this."

Wolfram stared blankly at the rolled cloth in his hand.

"There are illustrations of different sword stances and techniques on it. You might find some useful ones," Marius said looking at the blond hair tousled from sleep. Wolfram noticed where Marius's eyes were and ran fingers through his hair.

"Oh, OK. I'll look at it tomorrow. Is that all?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry. I should have waited in the morning," Marius apologized as he started to close the door between them.

Wolfram used the long roll of cloth to stop the door from closing and said, "Wait."

He poked his head into the other room and scanned the place. Marius took the hint and led him inside.

"My mother used to sleep here," Wolfram remarked as he placed the rolled cloth along the length of the sofa in the sitting area.

"Would you like a drink?" Marius turned around to Wolfram who shook his head. The back of the younger man soon disappeared into the bedroom.

Wolfram eyed the changes in the room: the walls and ceiling had been repainted with olive green and tangerine, respectively; the fabric over the canopied bed was still a venetian red; where a vanity table used to be had been replaced by an office desk; and a few more furniture had been added.

He carelessly flopped onto the bed with arms outstretched at both sides and gazed at the canopy above.

"I've no intention of carrying you back to your room should you fall asleep there," Marius threatened lightly.

Wolfram lowered his gaze from the canopy to the man leaning against the doorway, with arms crossed over his chest and the barest hint of a smile on his face. He had completely forgotten he wasn't alone. _Duhhh.... This is his room after all,_ he thought as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Marius sat next to him, the opening of the silk robe gaping open to reveal healthy toned skin.

"What are those?" Wolfram asked casually. He kept his gaze directed at the two colorless stones strung together by a black leather strap, hanging at Marius's chest.

"My parents used to carry these rings," Marius said, holding the stones closer to Wolfram's eyes. "A man of great importance in Luftguo entrusted these to my father."

"They look like diamonds but are cut more smoothly," Wolfram commented as he thumbed the surface of the rings.

"They are harder than diamonds," Marius clarified. "The stone is called Lutemnultric. It is a very rare stone and possesses magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"They render the wearer protection against manipulation from external sources. For instance, mind manipulation will not work, nor can someone easily possess your body or soul. In a nutshell, it nullifies effects of other magical stones like esoteric stones and other powers," Marius ended matter-of-factly.

Wolfram's eyes widened and said, "Then Mazokus could definitely use them. Where does one get those anyway?" His mind was already going over the implications possessing such stones could have in strengthening the defenses of their imperial army.

"I know very little about the origin of these stones. All I know for sure is that it is not easy to get a hold of these. They've always existed in Luftguo but only the king, the general of his army, and high ranking officers are given one— very small ones at that. They wear it at all times as a pierced earring," Marius replied, pinching the side of his ear to make his point clearer. "I have nothing against protecting those with power, but I have to admit that I like the idea that the stone is scarce and is distributed only to a few. Can you imagine how unjust it would be if people with magic rose up against the defenseless humans whose only sword and shield in the form of esoteric stones are rendered useless?"

Wolfram considered Marius's words and found himself nodding in agreement. But his thoughts lingered on the rings the man had in possession. If the stones were so rare, he began to doubt if they were even genuine.

"Who gave them to your father? Why were they given to him?" Wolfram asked in a rush, his words almost running together. "Maybe the pirates were after those?"

"They were given to him for safekeeping. And no, I don't think they were just after these." Marius suddenly seemed to be deep in thought, as if recounting in his head the details of the tragic event.

Fully aware that the subject was a sensitive one, Wolfram decided to change the topic and console Marius by saying, "I lost my father before I learned how to talk and have no memories of him. You are fortunate in a way though. At least you were able to spend many years with them."

"You have your mother and brothers. I was an only child."

"Often times, I feel like I _am_ an only child." Wolfram paused before continuing. "When Yuuri came to this world, I accompanied him almost everywhere and no longer felt as lonely. I guess that's why I was so attached to him," he ended with a contemplative look on his face.

"That's the second time you've mentioned him today. Are you finally missing him?" Marius questioned softly.

Wolfram allowed himself to fall back on the bed once more. "I don't know.... I try not to think about him anymore. The few times he went back to Earth alone I thought I'd lose my mind with paranoia. No matter how much I tried to prepare myself in the event that he'd come back and tell me he met someone on Earth he wanted to be serious with, I always thought I'd never be able to let him go, much less move on without him. But now that it's over, it seems everything I felt was just all in my head. Either that or I've been frustrated with him for so long that I finally got tired of it all."

"Or maybe you are still upset with him and your resentment and pride conceal your true feelings," Marius countered. He rested an elbow on the bed and supported his head with his palm as he silently gazed down at the younger man.

"Have I told you that your face sometimes looks too perfect? Some may even say '_wasted on a man_'," Marius mused whimsically, deciding to move off topic.

When Wolfram rolled his eyes in response, Marius added, "Other times, when you are angry or annoyed, you look like an overgrown brat who—"

"Unless you want me to knock some of your perfect teeth out, you bet—ter... uhh," Wolfram faltered when he felt the flesh of his inner thigh being stroked. The front of his robe had apparently spread apart from his half-lying and sitting position and from the way he was sprawled on the bed, it almost looked like a come-on.

Marius held Wolfram's gaze as he continued to run his fingers along the thigh, rubbing more firmly as the teasing hand moved closer to his crotch with every caress. Wolfram instinctively grabbed at the wandering limb and pressed it almost painfully against his leg— effectively halting the maddening movement.

"Do you not want this?" Marius coaxed.

Wolfram swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip as he sought the answer in his head. Marius didn't give him time to think as the hand continued to massage the svelte firm thigh and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, began teasing the globes underneath the G-string. When Marius inserted a thumb at the side of the underwear, Wolfram raised himself slightly, allowing him to remove the tiny garment.

***** A/N**: **Deleted Parts!** Explicit sex details had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For uncut version, check out author's profile.***

Wolfram kept his eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath and regain his composure. He rubbed life back into numb wrists that had just been released from Marius's grasp. He was new to this kind of intimacy and wondered if he should feel humiliated at being used for Marius's amusement. It shamed him that Marius had watched and drank in the sight of him coming undone under his touch. He heard the bedside table drawer being closed and the brief rustling of silk. Shortly, he felt Marius beside him again. It was only when he felt something soft and cool against his stomach that he opened his eyes. Marius had removed his robe and was regarding him with concern. With furrowed brows, he watched Marius wipe of the thick, whitish fluid off his abdomen and thighs with a towel. Whatever insecurity Wolfram felt quickly dissipated. It was replaced with trust in the man who continued to clean him up tenderly. He wondered if this was what others had described as taking pleasure from giving pleasure; in this case, he was the one at the receiving end.

Shortly, Marius settled beside him once again and brushed his lips over his brows down to his cheeks, jaw line and chin. The full mouth soon claimed his. With renewed desire washing over him, Wolfram responded to the passionate kiss, drinking the familiar taste. Marius removed Wolfram's bathrobe and caressed the sides of his torso down to lean hips. Marius's mouth moved down to tease a pink nipple to tautness while thumbing the other to the same state. Wolfram swept his fingers over the contours of the tan arms, enjoying the feel of rippling muscles under his palms.

Wolfram looked at the bronze head that had stopped grazing his nipple. In a daze, he watched as the man started oiling his fingers, the musky scent filling his nostrils and further heightening his already overloaded senses.

***** A/N**: **Deleted Parts!** Explicit sex details had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For uncut version, check out author's profile.***

Both panting and gasping for air, Marius slipped out of Wolfram to lie on his side, dripping on the sheets. Wolfram encircled Marius's sleek form with his arms and slipped one leg in between the sinewy limbs. He felt a few kisses on top of his head as Marius began to stroke his back to ease his breathing. With a small smile of content on his lips, Wolfram fell asleep snuggled up to Marius.

OooooooooO

Something warm and moist swept over his abdomen down to his inner thighs and crotch. Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times at the canopy above to take in where he was. He lowered his gaze and saw Marius sponging his body. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a wide grin.

"Good morning. What are you doing to me?" he asked the tall man preoccupied with his lower half. From the faint light outside the windows he could tell that it was only a short while before sunrise.

"Good morning to you too. I had to go to the baths and thought I'd clean you up with warm water." Marius regarded Wolfram with concern. "Do you feel sore again?"

"No. I don't think so." Wolfram felt fine actually. Maybe his body had already adapted to their activities.

"I used some healing magic on you, just in case." Marius crawled back onto the bed beside Wolfram.

"Why, thank you."

"It's still early. We can sleep for an hour more," Marius said while tracing the line of Wolfram's hipbone.

For someone who had been to the baths, Marius was stark-naked. Wolfram wanted to tease him about this but as the nimble fingers traveled to his lower region, he felt himself getting aroused. He closed his eyes to concentrate on stifling the new ache building inside him.

***** A/N**: **Deleted Parts!** Explicit sex details had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For uncut version, check out author's profile.***

Wolfram crawled back to his side of the bed, his overworked limbs trembling slightly.

"Is this why you cleaned me up and even healed me?" Wolfram muttered, pretending to be annoyed.

"Why of course," Marius said, putting his arms around Wolfram. "We've just about half an hour more to sleep. Shall we?"

Before Wolfram could even answer him, Marius tilted his chin up and started kissing him. With that he knew sleeping would be out of the question, but had no complaints.

OooooooooO

Along with accountants and several other von Bielefeld staff, Marius spent the last few days working in the study, which served as Waltorana's secondary office, while Wolfram and his men were out on field, practicing the different sword techniques that were illustrated on the huge cloth that Marius had provided. The illustrations were quite easy to follow and effective in enhancing either speed or strength. Marius would not disclose where the techniques came from. However, Wolfram knew Marius was the one who did the illustrations, having seen his penmanship and drawings on the papers piled on his desk. Marius would always seek out Wolfram when he was done with his work in the afternoon. Wolfram and Marius spent their nights together and slept in either one of their rooms. In the short span of time they had known each other they had become ardent lovers. Had they been a normal couple, it would have been as simple as that. They had not discussed love; which was not something Wolfram was ready to face or acknowledge and it seemed neither did Marius, who never brought up the subject. If Waltorana von Bielefeld was aware of what was going on, he was not one to let on.

The two were often seen strolling together in and out of the castle grounds, and anybody who saw them would assume they had known each other for years instead of thirteen days. With each passing day, Marius opened up to Wolfram about his life after he came to live with Waltorana von Bielefeld.

Today started like the previous days: Marius was with Waltorana and several accountants in their office, while Wolfram took his men to the meadows. A couple of hours after midday, Wolfram and his soldiers were gathered in a square formation. They were holding an impromptu competition using real swords. It was a contest wherein the winner of each duel would compete against each other until the last one standing emerged as the champion.

Not long after, they were down to the second to the last pair—Wolfram's lieutenant and an officer cadet. The sound of steel clashing and blades cutting through the air continued for a few good minutes. The lieutenant emerged as the victor and the crowd of soldiers cheered on for the final match— captain versus lieutenant. Wolfram walked in the middle of the formation and bowed to his opponent.

"Forgive me gentlemen, but your competition will have to be put off for another time," a distinct, deep voice shouted from a distance. Coming into view from behind the soldiers was a tall bronze-haired man.

"Marius?" Wolfram didn't expect Marius to drop by so early. He usually came over late in the afternoon after training.

"Wolfram, please return to the castle. Lord Waltorana sent me to escort you back right away." Marius had an unusually grave expression on his face. Wolfram wondered if something terrible had happened, however, from the short time he had known Marius, he presumed the man would be direct to the point in times of emergency.

"Not until we're done." Wolfram handed over his sheathed sword to Marius and said, "Have a duel with my lieutenant and if you win, we'll duel with each other."

The amber eyes were solemn. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Wolfram couldn't help feeling peeved that Marius had interrupted their competition when it was almost over. He wanted to show the man that he was not his subordinate. In addition, he had never seen Marius's swordsmanship and was more than just a little curious to see his skills.

Marius and the lieutenant bowed at each other to commence the duel. The lieutenant lunged forward to attack while Marius stood still, not making any move. In the blink of an eye, Marius, who had barely moved, had blocked the lieutenant's first attack. The lieutenant continued using different techniques only to have each attack blocked almost effortlessly by Marius. The duel began to look like child's play and this annoyed Wolfram.

"Don't get cocky, Marius! Quit making a fool of my lieutenant!" Wolfram demanded. "Stop this farce of a fight and get it over with!"

As the lieutenant lunged forward to attack once more, Marius moved in closer, unsheathing his sword in one fluid motion. He raised his sword and brought it down towards his opponent's right shoulder. The lieutenant swerved to his left to avoid the oncoming sword only to be hit on his left side with the edge of Marius's scabbard. The force of the surprise attack sent the lieutenant to the ground, clutching his midsection in pain.

Wolfram walked towards his lieutenant on the ground but Marius had already helped the man up to his feet. The lieutenant was still groaning with pain but had removed his hand from his side as Marius used his healing magic.

"Satisfied?" Marius dryly asked Wolfram as he eased the pain of the injured man. "Or do you still insist on having a match with me?"

_More than ever,_ Wolfram wanted to say but Marius's behavior was very odd. The man was in a bad mood and Wolfram knew better than to push it.

"Alright, listen up. Everybody's dismissed today. You may cool off now or go back to the castle," Wolfram informed his soldiers.

When Marius was done healing the lieutenant he silently strode back to his horse that had been tied to a tree. Wolfram ran to catch up with Marius and pushed him roughly, almost knocking Marius over.

"What the fff....?!" Wolfram heard Marius curse under his breath but didn't even turn around as he mounted his brown horse.

They headed back to the castle in silence. Wolfram's displeasure over Marius's attitude was soon replaced with concern. As they reached the steps of the main entrance, Wolfram put an arm over Marius's shoulder in an attempt to lighten the man's sullen disposition. Wolfram's effort was rewarded with the ghost of a smile.

Wolfram barged into the study. "Uncle Waltorana, we're back! What happened that you had to disru—?" Emerald-green eyes widened as he took in the guests in the room.

The young man in black stood up from the sofa and headed towards the open-mouthed blond. Wolfram, now in a daze, barely felt being tugged away from Marius as the unexpected visitor pulled him into a hug. A surge of emotions associated with the familiar scent came rushing in with a swelling motion.

"Wolf!" the double-black king exclaimed.

"Yuuri...why are you here?" Wolfram spoke akin to a whisper as if asking himself. It had only been a little over a week since he left Covenant Castle.

Yuuri released Wolfram and scratched the back of his head, grinning widely. Without stating his reasons, he took Wolfram by the wrist and led him to the sitting area where Conrard and Waltorana had been watching them.

"Hello Wolfram," Conrard, greeted from across the sofa. "We just wanted to make sure you had arrived safely since you didn't bother to send any correspondence," his brother chided with a bland smile.

Though quite unexpected from a nobleman, a faint snort was heard from Waltorana. Wolfram knew his brother was not a fool to expect him to fall for that reason; after all, he had been gone for just a little over a week. The young king probably ordered him to use that lame excuse. He looked to his left and found Yuuri smiling at him. Wolfram noticed a faint shadow under his eyes and concluded that they must have traveled from Covenant Castle without stopping for rest.

"I'm still alive so you can head back now." Wolfram's eyes lowered to his hands.

"Don't be like that, Wolf. I'm not going to take you away from here. We're just visiting so be hospitable to your guests, OK?" Yuuri said. "Accompany us around town tomorrow."

"Ask Marius to be your tour guide. I'm busy." Wolfram looked around and realized that Marius had left the study room.

"Wolfram, Marius is busier than you are," Waltorana reminded his nephew. "His Majesty has requested a tour of von Bielefeld lands and it is your duty to comply."

"Fine," Wolfram said irritably. There was no room for argument— Yuuri was the king and Wolfram was a mere subject. "Please excuse me for now. I need to freshen up."

With that, Wolfram left the study room. When he got inside his bedroom, he grabbed a change of clothing and headed for the baths to clean himself up and clear his mind. Lately he had successfully avoided musing over the past, especially about Yuuri. There was only one word to describe how he felt after the shock of seeing him again—numb.

OooooooooO

"Lord Waltorana, I must say, the interior of your east wing is quite impressive," Yuuri remarked in an effort to start a pleasant conversation over dinner. Prior to dinner, Marius had accompanied Yuuri and Conrard around the castle.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Waltorana said after taking a sip of his white wine.

"How is your training coming along?" Yuuri turned to his left to ask Wolfram who had been poking at the fish and vegetables on his plate.

"Good." Wolfram lifted his head to meet his older brother's gaze and said, "Conrard, you should see the new sword techniques we've been practicing for the past few days."

"You seem very content," Conrard said. "Yes, I'd love to see your training."

"By the way, Marius and I will be going to Luftguo in a few days. The Duke of Ronski had requested for Marius. Have you ever been there, Conrard?"

"Luftguo?" Yuuri butted in. "They have not once sent a representative for social gatherings. Ignoring us all the time is kinda' rude, don't you think? Or maybe they're just a bunch of unsociable people."

Waltorana cleared his throat.

"Although I'm a naturalized member of Shin Makoku, I am a native of Luftguo, Your Majesty." Golden-amber eyes looked intently at black orbs. "Do I seem rude or unsociable to you?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I find the whole alliance strange. Why did they even come to us in the first place when they hardly show any sign of interest?"

The dining room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Well, have you been there?" Wolfram asked his brother again.

"No. But I heard it is very much like Shin Makoku and its people," Conrard replied.

"You make it sound so boring. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to the trip." _So you better be gone by then, _Wolfram added in his mind.

"I'd like to go with you," Yuuri said. "I'm sure Gwendal and Gunter will manage without me for a few more days."

"Your Majesty, should I write a correspondence informing them to expect you as well?" Marius asked.

"Marius, if you do that I will no longer join you," came Wolfram's remark.

"Why use your absence as a threat?" Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Surely, he won't miss your presence. Am I correct, Marius?"

"Wolfram has been eagerly anticipating this trip, Your Majesty. However, if you insist on coming along, he could always wait for another time," Marius said with grin that baffled more than annoyed Wolfram.

"Keep talking this way Marius and soon I will no longer accompany you anywhere," Wolfram muttered under his breath.

Yuuri was not sure he heard correctly but chose to remain silent. He didn't want to put too much thought into Wolfram's words— words of threat not casually spoken without underlying meaning.

"Yes, I guess Wolfram will just have to wait. Marius, please do let them know I would like to visit King Ricohard."

OooooooooO

After dinner and dessert, Waltorana and Marius excused themselves to finish some work in the study. Conrard excused himself and retired early, which left Yuuri alone with Wolfram at the family room.

"Wolf," Yuuri sipped from his glass of wine before he proceeded, "Did you miss me at all?"

_No._ Wolfram bit his lip from answering.

"My men and I are adapting quite well here," Wolfram answered. No matter what he felt for Yuuri, he was content these last few days.

"That's just unfair," Yuuri burst out. "Nothing's the same since you left. Watching everybody hustling and bustling around the castle used to make me feel at home."

Yuuri paused and looked him straight in the eye and continued, "But it doesn't feel like home anymore. I detest that the minute I was alone in my room, I was enveloped in an endless silence. I... I hate missing you!" He ended on an accusatory note.

Yuuri quieted down then went on and mumbled, "I even contemplated upon going back to Earth for a month so that by the time I returned here, five months would have gone by and you'd soon be back at the castle. But I... I know that I'd still be reminded of you there— you're a part of me on Earth as much as you are here."

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram with pleading eyes and asked, "Can't we go back to how it was before?"

"Yuuri, we've already said our goodbyes. I thought you understood that I am no longer satisfied with what we had and what you have to offer." Wolfram sighed, rubbing his temples to ease the effects of the alcohol— he'd had quite a number of glasses since dinner. "Talking about our relationship is pointless. We keep going around in circles, ending up the same way. It might be convenient for you if I stayed by your side, but for me it is a dead end."

"Staying engaged for so long was the biggest mistake of my life. We should have called it off long time ago; then I wouldn't be in this pathetic state right now," Yuuri said as he raked his fingers through his black hair, out of sorts with his own feelings.

"Do you know how much I despise myself for needing you? My thoughts are unfocused, I can't concentrate—even important issues all seem trivial. I can't even enjoy simple things anymore, damn it! I hate it, Wolf!" Yuuri cursed in frustration.

"Enough. Nothing good would come out of this," Wolfram said cuttingly. "I can't help you, Yuuri. Move on like I have. Good night." He ended abruptly, turning on his heel to exit the room.

In his intoxicated state, Wolfram barely caught a glimpse of Yuuri slump back onto the settee in dejection.

OooooooooO

"Mmmm..." Wolfram woke up to the feeling of soft lips caressing his nape. He turned around to embrace the figure behind him.

"Tired?" he heard Marius ask softly.

"Not really." He smiled drowsily at Marius; he knew what the man had come for.

Soft lips started teasing and nipping at his collarbone.

"Mmm..." Wolfram was still in a pleasant state of dreamy relaxation as moist lips began to explore his chest and trailed all the way down to his abdomen. He chuckled as the bronze hair tickled his naked flesh.

"Wolf!" someone called out from the door. Marius looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Wolfram grumbled something incomprehensible as he gently pushed Marius off him.

"The king has issues," Wolfram whispered into Marius's ears, nipping and tugging the lobe as he did.

"Wolf! It's me. Open up!" the man behind the door demanded insistently.

"Hold your horses, will you?" Wolfram shouted gruffly as he put on a robe. His head hurt with every loud knock. He inwardly cursed the heady alcohol he consumed earlier.

"What about this?" Marius grumbled, pressing Wolfram's hand down to the enormous bulge on his crotch. Wolfram chuckled, reveling in the knowledge that he was capable of arousing Marius easily.

"Sorry. Maybe later before daybreak?" Wolfram grinned unrepentantly as he pushed Marius to the adjacent room and added, "Lock the door behind you. He might get curious and walk in on you naked."

After hearing the soft click that signified the lock had slid into place, Wolfram went to the main door, which opened to reveal a disheveled Yuuri in blue pajamas. Without a backward glance, Yuuri invited himself inside and crawled on top of the bed.

"Have you gone nuts?" Wolfram asked heatedly. With the alcohol still muddling his senses, he was in no state to deal with Yuuri. Sure Yuuri missed him, but what was he to do? Should he simply throw the double black out? Or should he let him stay in deference to Yuuri's feelings?

"Since you're not returning to Covenant Castle with me anytime soon, the very least you could do is let me sleep here tonight. I don't kick and I don't snore as much as you," Yuuri ended in a reasonable tone

The black-eyed king patted the mattress and threw him a winning smile, "Awww... C'mon Wolf!"

In the moonlit room, Wolfram saw Yuuri's face beaming with a broad smile. He had often seen that look but rarely was it directed at him, if at all. Shaking his head in resignation and mumbling beneath his breath about the stubbornness of foolish kings, he slipped back into his side of the bed without further protest. Despite all that had been said and done, the familiar scent of Yuuri still had the power to put Wolfram to sleep in no time.

OooooooooO

Yuuri woke up when he felt something soft tickling his chin and a hand tracing seductive circles on his back. He smothered a yawn and blinked a few times, driving the sleep from his eyes. He lowered his gaze and found Wolfram's blond hair nestled against his chest. On reflex, he grabbed Wolfram's shoulder and was about to push the man roughly away from him, but suddenly relaxed his grip as he remembered that it was he who had insisted on sleeping with his former fiancé. He lifted Wolfram's chin and saw that those glorious emerald orbs he was so fond of were still tightly shut. Yuuri felt the wandering hand on his back move up to his hair and felt it pushing his head down until he was just a hairs-breadth away from the full lips painted with a small mischievous smile.

_Wolfram is obviously asleep and dreaming of something, _Yuuri thought to himself uncertainly— clueless of how to react. He had never wanted to kiss Wolfram, or at least never even entertained the idea of what it would be like to kiss any man, for that matter. He swallowed as he felt the hand pushing him lower and before he could make up his mind, their lips had been pressed together.

He closed his eyes to determine his inner feelings— whether he wanted to stop or savor the experience. He felt the softness of the moist lips of the unconscious man who was tugging and nipping, silently urging his to part. Soon after, he felt Wolfram's warm tongue seeking out his. Black orbs flew wide open in shock, but all that registered in his dazed mind was that Wolfram's lids were still shut even as the warm tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Before Yuuri could ascertain his desire for Wolfram, the kiss ended abruptly. Wolfram had gone back to sleeping motionless on Yuuri's chest. He observed the innocent face and wondered why it still had a smile.

_Who is he dreaming of? Me?_ Yuuri wondered. Much to his surprise, he found the thought quite pleasant. He gently scooped the blond head from his chest and positioned Wolfram to lie on his back comfortably.

Yuuri suddenly heard a faint click and the door creak open. He willed his body to lie still and closed his eyes while contemplating whether he should keep it open in case it was an assassin. But the door closed shortly and he took the opportunity to glance at the direction the sound had come from. He found the door adjacent to the room that, according to Wolfram long time ago, was used by Lady Cecilie. It suddenly dawned on Yuuri that it could have been Marius who entered a while ago; earlier when he asked Marius where his room was he was informed it was next to Wolfram's.

_Why?_ Yuuri's heart started to pound in his chest as he watched Wolfram who seemed lost in a pleasant dream. _Did Wolfram think he was sleeping with Marius?_ _Had they become that close in such a short span of time? Was that the reason he said he had moved on?_ The more Yuuri thought about it, the more sense it made. Over the years they'd slept together, Wolfram had not once kissed him while asleep. The few times Wolfram had attempted were only when they were both conscious and Yuuri would only shame him by shoving him off each time. Now the thought of Wolfram sleeping with another man made Yuuri's flesh crawl and every hair on his body stand on end. Nine days he had missed Wolfram and nine nights he hardly slept, waking up alone too many times to endure the nothingness in his heart. He wanted to shout and flip out to release the feeling of extreme injustice.

Wolfram put an arm around Yuuri's waist and snuggled closer, making soft provocative sounds deep in his throat. Yuuri gripped the sleeping man's arms, almost grazing the pale skin with his nails. He wanted to wring the slender neck to stop the sounds of pleasure.

_This is fucking torture!_ Yuuri screamed inside his head. The more he felt convinced something was going on between Marius and Wolfram, the more he began to hate the blond.

"Ouch.... That hurts," Wolfram muttered as he pulled his arm away and rested his head against the pillows.

Seething, Yuuri knew there was only one way to find out; and he wouldn't be able to do it when Wolfram was wide awake. He leaned over and started kissing Wolfram fiercely.

"Mmm... ow... not so rough," Wolfram said with eyes closed and started to push him away.

Yuuri knew that the dawn would come soon and he didn't want Wolfram to see his face so he pulled the blanket over their heads and cradled the fine jaw line. He leaned over and resumed their kiss, much gentler this time.

"Mmm...." Wolfram moaned against his lips.

Yuuri allowed the warm tongue to roll with his. His anger dissipated, replaced with sensations he never thought possible from kissing his longtime companion. Wolfram's hand found his back once more and pulled their bodies closer against each other. Their kiss grew more passionate as Yuuri succumbed to the craving building within. He gasped as he felt his arousal stroked through his pajamas. His hips seemed to have a life of their own as he rubbed against the warm body next to him. He placed his hand on the other side of Wolfram and rolled on top of him. He proceeded to kiss the man beneath him. Wolfram responded with his tongue and hands quite well. The blond's heady scent was filling Yuuri's senses, intoxicating him to no end.

"Get the oil."

Yuuri froze at Wolfram's words. He was so caught up in desire and passion that he didn't consider how far they would reach. He released himself from the grasp of the somewhat unconscious man and scrambled out of bed. But there was something far more disturbing than the fact that he almost went all the way with Wolfram— he had just confirmed that his former fiancé had grown accustomed to this sort of activity. Anger seeped back into his body at the realization that Wolfram had found another. He cursed Wolfram in his head.

There was still no movement from under the blanket— it was obvious that Wolfram had fallen asleep again. Yuuri was still hard. He grimaced slightly at the discomfort he felt and from his underwear that had become damp from the pre-cum that leaked out from their foreplay. His resentment towards Wolfram increased and made him want to give in to his lewd desire—take what the unconscious man was offering. His mind was clamoring for vengeance against the man who replaced him in a matter of days, but Wolfram would never forgive him if he took advantage. In addition, he was not sure he was ready to admit to the world that he had been intimate with another man.

Before his better judgment abandoned him, Yuuri stormed out of the room, leaving the door to slam forcefully against the frame in his wake.

"What the—?" Wolfram awoke with a start and jerked up to a sitting position, blanket pooling around his lap. He could have sworn he heard the sound of the door slamming. _Was Marius upset?_

Wolfram stomped towards the adjacent room, ready to pound his fist on the door when the door flung wide open. Apparently, Marius was already up to check on the disturbing sound. He grinned at the sight of Wolfram— hair tousled and eyes half closed.

"Why did you do that?" Wolfram snapped, accusing Marius. Wolfram had completely forgotten that it was Yuuri who had slept with him earlier. He made his way to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. Marius quickly followed suit and cuddled him.

"Must have been the demented young king," he whispered into Wolfram's neck. Marius let his eyes droop slowly, relieved that what he saw earlier was just that— nothing more than the young king returning to his old sleeping habits.

OooooooooO

_13__th__ of October 4500_

_For once, I desire to be king. Then I would have the confidence to take him away from the ruler who retains him._

OooooooooO

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—a creative fanfic author and beta-reader who continues to add spice to this fiction.

**A/N 1**: This chapter is especially dedicated to the following friends and readers: shelimar2, Almost, pikeebo, Tenshi no Nanimo, Rikachanopia, silver woman, snowFrou, Gasanechim, and crystal—thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement and support! In the same manner that I have replied to all the signed reviews in the previous chapter, I wish to continue to thank you personally/individually and answer any questions you may have by replying to your signed reviews. Nevertheless, for all the unsigned or anonymous reviews, a heartfelt thanks and hope you will find some enjoyment in this chapter!

**A/N 2**: **Deleted Parts!** Some parts had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For details on where to find the uncut version, you may check out my profile.

**A/N 3**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 4**: Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**A/N 5**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 6

"Where will you take us today? It's been some time since I last visited the folks around here," Yuuri remarked, glancing at Wolfram who sat beside him.

"Why don't you do just that on your own then? Conrard knows this place," Wolfram replied irritably, chewing his bread and throwing a piercing look at his brother from across the breakfast table.

"C'mon, Wolf. I know you want to go with me," Yuuri said smugly.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Wolfram snorted, thinking it was too early in the morning for nonsense.

"Why, I'm disappointed, Wolf!" Yuuri placed a hand over his chest in mockery. "After all, you were all over me last night. Don't you remember?"

Waltorana almost choked on his food, Conrard's eyes flung wide open, and Marius looked intently at Wolfram who turned to face Yuuri, blushing profusely.

"What the fuck?" Wolfram spat out in disbelief. It was only when he woke up next to Marius that he suddenly wondered what happened to Yuuri during the night.

"Hmmm... should I mention every detail?" Yuuri smirked. "Well, first, you were feeling me up and then you started kissing me—or was it the other way around? Then yo—"

Along with his chair, the young king fell to the floor as Wolfram punched his jaw. Fuming, Wolfram didn't stop there, ignoring the warning voices that shouted his name from the other side of the table. He knelt in front of the king and grabbed the black collar, one fist poised in mid-air for another attack. Before Wolfram's fist could connect with Yuuri 's face, Conrard had grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away.

"Say that again you son of a bit—csshhh—!" Conrard covered his brother's foul mouth. Wolfram struggled to get out of Conrard's grip while trying to land a kick on Yuuri's legs on the floor.

Yuuri cradled his jaw and started laughing hysterically, doubling over on the floor. Wolfram had no idea what Yuuri was talking about and it infuriated him to see the man maniacally amused.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" a voice asked deadpan.

Marius held out his hand to the king. Ignoring the hand offered, Yuuri stopped laughing and slowly stood up on his own, glaring with open hostility at the golden-amber eyed man. Silence enveloped the room. Gustav, the butler who was attending to their breakfast, stood rooted at the corner as he watched the whole thing in horror. He snapped out of his trance and picked up the chair of the young king.

"Sit down and behave Wolfram," Yuuri ordered the squirming man in Conrard's grasp.

Though he was still riled up, Yuuri's stern tone made Wolfram comply. With fists tightly clenched, he returned to his seat. Shortly, everyone resumed their breakfast, or at least tried to.

"I will request from you only one thing," Yuuri told Wolfram imperiously, the latter who then arched an eyebrow. "Return to Covenant Castle with us."

"Never!" Wolfram's empathic answer sent a shock of anger through the young king.

Though the reply was expected, it didn't stop the rage that took over Yuuri. He swept his plate with silver cutlery off the table. If they had to duel it out then so be it, he thought.

Wolfram stared at the knife. He knew he had no chance against Yuuri when it came to their elements. But cowardice was not in his nature. Just when he was about to pick up the silver knife, a hand swept it away to point at Yuuri. It was Marius; he was challenging the king for a duel.

"Marius!" Waltorana exclaimed, aghast. "Don't let my nephew's insolence towards the king influence you."

"Let him," Yuuri said, glowering at Marius. "I just might enjoy this duel."

"No," Wolfram intercepted and took the knife from Marius. He sighed deeply, the last few minutes seemed to have suddenly drained the life out of him. He knew he needed to settle the dispute amicably just like when he first left Covenant Castle.

"Could we please forget about this and start off with your first question?" Wolfram looked straight into Yuuri's eyes and tendered his proposal, "Yuuri, let me take you around today."

"Thank you. That would be nice," Yuuri replied, accepting the olive branch being extended, and offering Wolfram a conciliatory smile.

Yuuri noticed the downcast eyes and slumped shoulders of the proud Mazoku. Guilt spread like fire in his chest as it appeared that his presence had done nothing but aggravate the man. All the anger and frustration he felt seemed childish all of a sudden.

OooooooooO

After bickering over how many horses to take, Yuuri smugly sat behind Wolfram on the white horse. The young king wanted to spend time alone with his former fiancé and had asked a hesitant Conrard to stay behind. His godfather handed them hooded cloaks in case they went to town, though disguise was not necessary— people everywhere loved their king, nobody would harm him.

Yuuri looked across the von Bielefeld lands and admired the serenity of the place. He was instantly reminded of Covenant Castle's peaceful and homely surrounding. Or maybe it was because of the presence of the person before him that made him think that everything was cozy.

Wolfram felt the hands on his hips tighten. He wondered what Yuuri was trying to pull off as they headed for the town. He was still disconcerted by what had been said over breakfast and was even somewhat grateful for the opportunity to be alone with Yuuri to enlighten him on the matter. _Was I dreaming of Marius when I made advances at Yuuri?_ He remembered waking up to the slamming of the door. _Of course! He was disgusted and stormed out._ But the more he thought about it, the more confused he was with Yuuri's behavior. First, he asked to be escorted, then he told everyone about his sexual advances. What further baffled him was the sudden order to return to Covenant Castle. On top of everything, Yuuri had insisted on riding with him. If Yuuri loathed him for making indecent moves, then why did if feel like he was clinging on to him—literally as well? Wolfram wondered as the grip on his hips tightened almost unbearably.

Once they reached town, Wolfram tied his horse to a stable that belonged to a tavern owner who knew the von Bielefelds' and looked after their horses whenever they were in the area. The town was very much like the one outside Covenant Castle, however, there were noticeably less humans.

"Let's go inside this shop," Yuuri whispered to Wolfram after some time of waving and greeting the townsfolk who recognized him.

Yuuri had always loved his people, but that morning, he found himself uncomfortable with the constant glances Wolfram received, especially the admiring ones. Because Wolfram had always been indifferent to them, Yuuri had always thought the blond was either conceited or a snob. Today however, he was pleased that Wolfram hardly looked at anybody in particular.

They entered a small book shop where the owner was a silver-haired old lady with one lavender eye, and the other blue. She warmly greeted Yuuri, asking questions and expressing her delight at seeing the young king.

Hearing the lady and Yuuri engaged in conversation, Wolfram glanced around the shop on his own. A leather bound book at the very corner of the top shelf caught his eye. There were no writings on the side but what caught his attention was a colored illustration of two circular bands: one white and the other red-orange. He tried to reach it but the shelf was too high.

Yuuri glanced at the direction of the light tapping sound on the floor and found Wolfram jumping to reach something.

"Wolf, is there a book you want to get?" he asked.

The old lady walked over to Wolfram with a knee-high stool. Wolfram stepped on the stool and pulled the book out of the tightly packed shelf. He brought the book over to the table nearby and turned the stained yellowish pages. It looked old, with blotched writings and illustrations. Curious, Yuuri looked over Wolfram's shoulders as he leafed through the book.

"Ah! I remember this lady," Yuuri exclaimed. "What I mean is, I remember seeing her picture in one of our books at the library. I think her name was... Gun... Gun—"

"Gudrun," Wolfram supplied while reading the text under the illustration of a golden-haired golden-eyed woman. He began to read the faded text.

"_...daughter of the Elder of the North Wind Clan, could have embraced immortality, but chose to marry and die with her beloved. Gudrun and her husband Engelbert built the powerful nation called Luftguo. The princess was full of vitality, embraced freedom, and she was not one to succumb to fate or destiny..." _The rest of the text was almost impossible to read. Wolfram flipped through the pages and found that less than half of the book was legible.

"How much is this book?" Wolfram asked.

The old lady seemed to hesitate before saying, "His Excellency, I'm not sure if my deceased son intended for that book to be sold."

"Why leave it out here if it's not for sale then?" Wolfram said matter-of-factly, flustering the old lady even more with an intent gaze.

"Wolf, it was almost hidden at the top shelf," Yuuri said in an attempt to appease Wolfram.

"Well then, may I drop by occasionally and read it? If you won't sell it to us, then you certainly won't sell it to anybody, right?" Wolfram said as he proceeded to thumb through the book. He stopped at a crude illustration of the two circular bands, this time, devoid of any color. The text underneath was almost blotted out. The only letters he could make out were _—tem—ltri—ton-s_.

"Yes of course, you're most welcome to read here, Your Excellency." The old lady moved closer to glance at the page the handsome blond was squinting over, scrutinizing the almost unreadable text.

"Before he passed away, my son mentioned those rings. I remember him saying they were made of rare, precious stones, harder than diamonds. I recall he said those rings belonged to Gudrun and her Mazoku husband when they were alive thousands of years ago."

_Harder than diamond. _The words of old lady sounded very familiar— it was just recently that he had heard those exact words. Wolfram desperately wanted to decipher the text and read the whole book. He turned to Yuuri who was watching him closely. He grabbed Yuuri until they were out of earshot from the old lady.

"Yuuri, I want that book," he said, flashing a disarming smile.

"Why? It's probably just a personal diary or journal. Maybe the entries are false or not that accurate." Yuuri had seen many books at the library of Covenant Castle but this one was quite unusual and crude in writing. "Why are you so interested in this one?'

Wolfram smile was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"There's a book in the library with Gudrun on it. Just come home and read there," Yuuri said, inwardly hoping for the spell of the book to compel Wolfram to finally return with him.

"Does it have details about the rings or Gudrun?" Wolfram asked.

"Nah. I think there was only one paragraph about Gudrun." Yuuri regretted thinking out loud— now his bait was off the hook.

He looked at Wolfram who seemed disappointed. Wolfram probably wanted him to use his authority to get the book. Wolfram hardly ever asked him to buy anything, adding to the pressure he felt to convince the lady to sell the book to them.

"We could come back later if you want to read more," Yuuri advised his sulking friend.

He then walked over to the shop owner who was putting the book back on the top shelf and spoke to the old lady. Wolfram arched an eyebrow in question as Yuuri returned to his side.

"She assured me you may drop by any time to read the rest," Yuuri informed Wolfram.

_Man! The wimpy king can't even get an old book._ It irked Wolfram how Yuuri could be so lame when it came to persuasion sometimes.

They walked around the town for a few more hours until Yuuri told Wolfram he preferred to have lunch at the castle. He also made Wolfram promise to show him around again in the afternoon.

OooooooooO

Early in the afternoon, Wolfram took Yuuri to the meadow where he had practiced with his men for the last few days. Under the warm sun and cloudless sky, they sat side by side along the riverbank in silence.

"Did I really do those things to you last night?" Wolfram asked awkwardly, glancing sideways at Yuuri.

"Yes," came Yuuri's reply.

Wolfram focused his attention to the flowing water to calm his emotions before saying, "You walked out disgusted, didn't you? I woke up after you slammed the door."

"No." Yuuri answered slowly. He didn't know how to explain the deep-seated hatred, or even the surprisingly lack of disgust he felt when he himself couldn't make sense of his feelings.

"How far have you gone with him?" he instead questioned abruptly.

"None of your damned business!" the blond retorted heatedly, Wolfram knew Yuuri was referring to Marius.

"I know." Yuuri's animosity towards Marius grew with each passing minute. "But still, how could you move on so quickly? Wasn't it just recently that you wrote a love letter telling me that you couldn't wait to plan our future together once I've graduated?"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea then how your dick ran loose," Wolfram replied tightly. "I also faced up to the fact that after all these years I was still just an accidental fiancé of yours; that our engagement was not and could never be the real thing. Stupid me," he ended in a mocking tone.

"So what am I to you now? What do you feel for me? Do you even still care about me at all??" Yuuri asked, in a voice slightly choked with emotion.

"I haven't thought much about you since I left. I'm happy here; I believe I made the right decision after all," Wolfram said smugly, and was surprised to realize that he meant every word.

Yuuri had never expected the words being now hurled at him to come from Wolfram— the man who used to dote on him and braved everything just to stay by his side. He would rather have jumped into the river and gone back to Earth instead of enduring the brutal reality. Now, more than ever, he hated himself for needing Wolfram.

"Would it make a difference if I told you that I'm now willing to make an honest commitment?" Yuuri asked, challenging himself as much as Wolfram.

Wolfram searched his feelings deep down. In such a short time, Marius had come to mean so much to him. The man satisfied him on so many levels it was hard to even admit how much he had changed his perspective and life in the course of the few days they'd been together. Along with the passion they shared, there was a sense of security. He was wanted, deeply cared for, and maybe, even needed. With Yuuri, there was a wall that he'd given up tearing down after many years. Whatever love or dependence Yuuri declared was never manifested.

"You can't satisfy me Yuuri, you never wanted to. How many times have you reminded me not to tell your friends that we were engaged? That we slept in the same bed? That they would be disgusted at the thought of us being together? I played along because I never really minded those things you said then. They were just words after all. At the end of the day we were still engaged, slept in the same bed, and were almost always together.

"It was only when I found out that you had betrayed me that I realized you were never truly interested in me the way a fiancé should be. Otherwise you would have run to me instead of somebody else for sexual gratification. Even if the whole world tells you that being intimate with another man is despicable, if you really wanted it, we could have carried on something without them ever knowing— the same way we've kept our entire engagement from them all these years," Wolfram said with cold eyes.

Yuuri's face turned red as he said, "Alright, I admit I regret it now. I was wrong. I'm an asshole! I'm sorry!"

"Why the sudden change of heart, Yuuri?" Wolfram calmly asked. "Could it be that you can't accept that you have lost your biggest idiotic fan? Or is it a turn-on to discover I am desired by an attractive man?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with disappointment written all over his face. "Do you really think that lowly of me? What do you want me to say? Do you think I like being torn apart like this?"

He sighed with exasperation and continued quietly, "I think I'm going crazy, Wolf. I can't even put into words how I felt last night when I discovered you've apparently found yourself another."

Wolfram stood up and brushed off the dirt from his trousers. He turned around to walk away but Yuuri caught his wrist.

"If you want more, I'm willing to give all to you now," Yuuri said in a small voice without looking Wolfram in the eye.

Wolfram snorted and tried to break free from Yuuri's grasp only to find himself hurled against the grass. Before the blond could even think of pushing the double black away, Yuuri held Wolfram's face firmly between his palms and crushed the full lips with his. When Wolfram squirmed underneath him, he applied more pressure, grazing the other with his teeth. It was only when Yuuri no longer felt any resistance that he showed some tenderness. With his mouth, he caressed the swollen lower lip, tugging and nibbling gently. Through lowered lashes he saw Wolfram's eyes close. He clasped the slender neck to deepen their kiss and felt the other man respond.

The emptiness in Yuuri's heart gradually ebbed away, replaced with a sense of belonging. Wolfram filled places within him that no else could. He had known for some time how much he needed Wolfram, but he never realized that he could desire him just as much.

Their eyes slowly opened as they gasped for air. Yuuri pressed his forehead against Wolfram's and smiled. Yuuri's heart was pounding like crazy, as if he just tasted his first kiss. He couldn't remember being this ecstatic for so long.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?" Like a slap to Yuuri's face, Wolfram's bitter voice broke the spell.

"You think you can change my mind by throwing yourself at me?" Wolfram jeered as he pushed Yuuri away. He stood up and brushed off the soil and grass from his blue uniform.

Devastated, Yuuri curled himself into a ball and buried his face in his hands. No matter what he did, Wolfram no longer wanted him and at the rate his former fiancé was going with Marius, he would soon be completely forgotten.

"Why won't you give me more time, Wolf?" he pleaded in a voice filled with despair.

"Twenty-five years have passed since we met, Yuuri. I've given you that much; I'm not willing to give you a damned thing more!" Wolfram stated heatedly as he strode towards his horse. "Hurry, I want to rest before dinner."

OooooooooO

"Conrard, where is it?" Yuuri asked his godfather, cornering the man at the end of the hallway.

"The lady said she had already given it to someone."

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed. "She agreed to give it to me when I told her that Wolfram would hold on to the book and never let anybody else have it. Does she have Alzheimer's?"

"She said another brown-haired man picked it up for Wolfram," Conrard replied and wanted to add that it was probably more bronze-haired than brown but decided not to.

"Brown-haired?" Yuuri racked his brains for men under that description. _Shit! That bronze-haired overrated hunk!_

"Well, how convenient for Marius! After I convinced the old lady, he'll take the credit!" Yuuri scowled indignantly.

"Yuuri, I'm afraid you cannot join Wolfram and Marius to Luftguo. We have to leave tomorrow," Conrard said and went on, "Gwendal sent a message saying that we are expecting Lady Flynn Gilbit and other guests from Caloria in a few days."

_Just as well,_ Yuuri thought. He no longer felt like joining Marius on the trip to Luftguo; if anything, he wanted to take Wolfram away from the man as soon as possible. He gave Conrard a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you think Lady Flynn and the others from Caloria can come over here instead?"

"I'm afraid not, Yuuri," Conrard answered seriously.

_Geez, he really lacks in the humor department,_ Yuuri thought to himself.

As he and Conrard made their way down the hallway, Yuuri sulked at an image of Marius gloating over his accomplishment. He wondered if Wolfram was reading the book now. The blond excused himself right after dinner while Marius and Waltorana headed for the study. Yuuri was running out of time and had to see Wolfram.

OooooooooO

Wolfram had changed into a beige and white-striped pajamas. He went into Marius's bedroom, propped himself up against the pillows and opened the book. He was impressed that Marius had no difficulty procuring the item and was reminded yet again about how Yuuri had never done anything for him. Marius commented that it was fortunate the shop lady said she recognized him when he didn't even know who she was.

Wolfram began reading the legible parts, which weren't many, and constantly shifted on the bed as he tried to find better lighting. From the crude writing, he thought that Yuuri was probably correct in saying it must have been written by someone as a personal journal, and not meant to be circulated as a history book. Not long after, Wolfram was deeply engrossed in deciphering the contents that he didn't hear his name being called.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called from the sitting area of Marius's suite. The double-black king looked around and found Wolfram in the next room. The blond was lying on his chest, resting his chin on his palm, with a frown on his face, eyes fixated on an entry. Yuuri cleared his throat and green eyes stared back blankly, as if his mind were elsewhere.

"Did Marius tell you how easy it was for him to get that?" Yuuri asked sourly, pointing to the book.

"Yes, and how did you know that? And what are you doing here, by the way?" Wolfram snapped from his trance-like state and glanced around him to make sure they were indeed in Marius's room.

"I was looking for you and found the door open." Yuuri disliked seeing his former fiancé so comfortable in Marius's room and sneered, "So is his room yours as well?"

"Whatever." Wolfram ignored Yuuri's remark and returned his attention to the pages of the book.

"Anything interesting?" Yuuri asked, nestling close to Wolfram on the bed.

"It's so hard to make out some of the words but from what I've gathered, the wind clan chooses the successor of the souls in their domain, just like how you were chosen by the Great One to carry Julia's soul." Wolfram turned to the page where he read the entry.

"It's written here that finally, after more than four thousand years, Gudrun's soul had been reborn in Luftguo. Now that Gudrun's soul dwells within a mortal body, her powers are not even a quarter of the original but nonetheless, superior for a mortal. Hmm... Yuuri, what have you heard about King Ricohard?"

"They say that he is gracious and dignified," Yuuri scratched his chin and looked at Wolfram. "You think he has Gudrun's soul?"

"Well, he has been the king for over a century and I've heard he's a very powerful wind wielder," Wolfram said as he flipped to the page with an illustration of the two rings.

"Now, it says here that the rings were said to be a gift from the elders to bless the union of Gudrun and her spouse. Ancestors of the Atemanns say that the ring of Gudrun was red-orange in color, whereas Engelbert's was white. Made from hard stones, the sizes were customized to fit the couple and no one else. The rings were left in Luftguo's Castle for ages to be given back to Gudrun once she is reincarnated. The rings are now colorless, signifying that the bond of fire and wind had been broken—"

"Engelbert probably manipulated the fire element," Yuuri interrupted.

"Yup. Anyway, it also says here that the rings were both cursed and blessed—however one wants to put it. The rings granted the original owners one wish each, and so the rings contained the desires of both Gudrun and Engel—"

"How could a curse be a blessing?" Yuuri cut in, "What do their wishes have anything to do with that? What were their wishes, by the way? You're jumbling my thoughts," Yuuri complained and grabbed the book to read for himself.

"I can't help throw together bits and pieces. I can only read a tenth out of every damn line," replied Wolfram. "Anyway, nobody knew what they wished for, it's a private matter of course."

"It is written here that the rings can only be removed in death," Yuuri mused. "Hmm... that's probably where the curse comes in. For instance, if one of them wished to be never parted, then when the other got sick and tired of his spouse, he would have to wait until death for a divorce. Man! That would be such tough luck."

"Only cheaters like you would think of such things! Give me that back!" Wolfram snatched the book away from Yuuri. "The author wrote here that Engelbert and Gudrun passed away at the same time, but Engelbert died a very old man while Gudrun had barely aged since she became their queen. They had always believed she was an immortal and maybe Gudrun wished to die with her husband and gave up immortality. So there, that is a blessing. Can you imagine how lonely it would have been for her to spend the rest of her life alone?"

"Whom do you speak of?" Marius suddenly appeared by the doorway of the bedroom, grinning at Wolfram. It infuriated Yuuri that the bronze-haired man seemed very confident about his relationship with Wolfram and didn't even looked bothered that he was so close to his former fiancé.

"Ah, Marius. I've been waiting for you," Wolfram exclaimed as he approached the man. "We were reading the entries in this book. It's about Gudrun and Engelbert. Was she really an immortal?"

"A history book in Luftguo says that she had given up her immortality before she became the Queen of Luftguo." Marius took the book from Wolfram's hands and frowned as he turned the pages. "I don't think you should base your facts on this book. It seems like a journal and quite inaccurate."

Yuuri snorted his agreement—it was exactly what he had told Wolfram.

"May I take a look at your parents' rings?" Wolfram said.

Curious, Yuuri sat up from the bed as he watched Marius remove the two colorless bands hanging from his neck.

"It doesn't exactly look like the illustration but it must be the same kind of stone and it says the rings are now colorless," Wolfram muttered as if talking to himself. "Marius, who gave your father these rings?"

Marius returned the rings back inside his shirt and asked, "Why are you so interested?"

"You know, you have the same eye color as Gudrun, you wield the same element, and you happen to have similar rings. Could it be that you and Gudrun have blood kinship and these stones belonged to her?" Wolfram's questions shot out quickly one after the other. He was almost positive Marius was related to Gudrun's family.

"They didn't have any children. There is no possibility that her blood runs in me." Marius turned to Yuuri and offered, "Your Majesty, would you like something to drink?"

"No. He was just leaving." Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him towards the door that led to the hallway but Yuuri trudged to the adjacent door instead.

"I'm sleeping in your bed, Wolfram," Yuuri said with utmost determination.

Appalled but not willing to fight, Wolfram pushed Yuuri into his room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Fine. You can sleep there alone," Wolfram hollered at Yuuri from behind the door. He then turned around to Marius who suddenly turned somber.

"What?" Wolfram grumbled. Marius ignored him and began to undress.

"Fine, ignore me. I'll just leave if you don't want me to stay here tonight," Wolfram said, feigning a threat—he was certain that Marius wanted him to stay.

"So you can cuddle, grope, and feel up His Majesty again?" Marius accused sordidly as he slid under the covers.

Wolfram looked at Marius in disbelief and replied, "I guess I shouldn't expect you to think highly of me; after all, I was such an easy conquest for you, wasn't I?"

"Why do you let him sleep with you? Because he is the king?" Marius demanded, choosing to disregard the blond's ridiculous remark.

"Because he was my friend for a very long time, that's why. Because he's such a mess and I feel guilty somehow that I'm—"

"Guilty?" Marius glared at Wolfram. "Guilt only exists when you have done something you shouldn't have. Have the last few days been a mistake for you?"

"Don't put words into my mouth," Wolfram retorted angrily.

"I didn't force the word 'guilt' from you," the other man fired back with just as much heat.

"You don't get it, do you?" Wolfram muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Whatever. I don't expect you to understand what I had with him."

"You're right, I don't," Marius uttered in a clipped tone. "Go on then. Run back to him," he ended with a sneer.

Wolfram had never felt more insulted in his whole life. He couldn't believe this was the same man who had a few minutes earlier had been more than pleasant to both him and Yuuri. He wanted to say something nasty but shut his mouth before any words could come out. He took the book that Marius had placed by the bedside table and headed to the adjacent door.

OooooooooO

"Did you have a change of heart or did your lover feel like sharing you tonight?" Yuuri asked snidely, immensely pleased that Wolfram had walked in shortly after he himself was pushed into the room though he refused to give the blond the satisfaction of seeing his glee.

Wolfram ignored Yuuri's wisecrack as he bolted the door behind him. He was seething with humiliation. Marius discarded him like a foolish child after accusing him that his advances to Yuuri the previous night were intentional.

With his fire Maryoku, Wolfram enhanced the flames within the lamps of the room and propped himself up on the pillows beside Yuuri.

"I'll be reading for quite some time so if the light bothers you, don't start complaining and just leave the room," Wolfram said coldly as he opened the book.

Yuuri chuckled and put an arm around Wolfram's hips. When the blond didn't push him away, he closed his eyes. The light didn't bother him, he was comfortable just being beside Wolfram.

A few hours later, Wolfram skipped a few pages and decided to turn to the last page. He tried to read the last entry but found only the following text legible: _Master—me to dispose of –beloved and— I shall protect the——I shan't bring him to Master. We have long—aw——his coming.— – prevent—downfall—o—powerful nation. _ _R. _

Wolfram let out a deep sigh and several questions ran through his mind: _Who was this 'R'? Did he write the whole thing? Who was his master and who was the beloved? Was Luftguo the nation he had referred to? _

Wolfram wanted to continue reading but his eyelids were getting heavy. He placed the book on the table and watched Yuuri who was fast asleep with an arm around his waist and dark hair snuggled against his side. He still remembered the last time he slept beside Yuuri without any resentment; it was only three weeks ago on Earth but so many things had happened since then that it felt like years. Wolfram brushed off the bangs from Yuuri's forehead. He grinned at the soft snoring and slightly opened mouth. His thoughts went back to their brief kiss by the riverbank. He almost felt the sincerity in Yuuri's touch but it was heavily marked with desperation. He knew Yuuri could not have changed his lifelong conviction about being intimate with another man after just a few days—it simply was not possible. He wanted to believe like he had done for so many years, but if he gave in now only to discover that Yuuri was still not ready, he knew he would not be able to recover a second time. He could never completely shun Yuuri from his heart, but neither was he willing to let him trample all over it again.

Wolfram put out the lights and fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

OooooooooO

Yuuri woke up to a dull thumping sound. In the moonlit room he saw only Wolfram's lower half and presumed that his upper half was hanging against the side of the bed. For a brief moment it felt like they were back in his chambers at Covenant Castle. He tugged at Wolfram's arms until his back was on the bed once more and fixed the pillows underneath his head.

He gazed upon the defenseless sleeping blond. In Wolfram's unguarded moment, he looked just like he did in the past—when their relationship was less complicated and Yuuri's only constant problem was that he was engaged to another man. It was hard to accept that things had drastically turned three-hundred-sixty degrees—Wolfram was the one running away from him now. With the back of his hand, he caressed the pale cheeks. He leaned closer to the side of the slender neck and inhaled Wolfram's scent. He didn't exactly know what he actually felt for Wolfram. All he was sure of was that he didn't want to be parted from him.

Yuuri was aware that the presence of Marius enabled Wolfram to hold his ground. It was disconcerting to know that he would eventually be completely replaced in Wolfram's heart. He had to make him his again; and this time he was going to take everything Wolfram was willing to give. He was old enough to know how two men go about having sexual intercourse, though the thought had always been repulsive. But after last night, he discovered that Wolfram was capable of arousing his desire; something he had denied them both for so many years.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Yuuri who was just inches away from his face. He tried to shove him off but Yuuri caught his hands.

"What are you up to now?" Wolfram mumbled grumpily, annoyed at being held back.

"Show me how to please you," Yuuri said softly.

Avoiding Yuuri's gaze, Wolfram turned his head to the side. "Why? Why do you insist now? Now that I don't want to have anything to do with you," he queried bitterly.

Yuuri ignored the man's question and proceeded to brush his lips along the side of Wolfram's neck and replied, "This time, let me have all of you."

Wolfram's pulse quickened at Yuuri's words. The familiar scent muddled his senses and Yuuri's touch gradually weakened his willpower. Not wasting any time, Yuuri worked on the buttons of his ex-fiancé's top, dampening the skin slowly revealed with soft kisses. As the garment slid off his shoulders, Yuuri began caressing the exposed flesh. A tongue flickered over a pert nipple, enticing a gasp from Wolfram. Yuuri's fingers glided along Wolfram's torso down to the drawstring pants, tugging the garment, along with his tiny black underwear. When Wolfram felt Yuuri's teeth lightly grazing his hipbones, he clutched the strands of dark hair.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked huskily as he proceeded to tease the blond's crotch.

Wolfram struggled to snap out of the pleasant languorous state and pushed Yuuri off him.

"We shouldn't," Wolfram said hesitantly. "This doesn't seem right."

Yuuri replied by stroking the creamy cheeks and pressing their lips together. Wolfram wanted to laugh at the irony of things— it was not him but Yuuri coaxing, prodding for intimacy. But as Yuuri's tongue became more demanding, he felt giddy with desire. He had always longed for Yuuri to want him; there shouldn't be any reason for them not to proceed.

Yuuri's fervent worshipping wreaked havoc on his senses, and helplessly Wolfram found himself responding to the wicked onslaught of the double black's lips and roaming hands. Without breaking their kiss, Yuuri removed his drawstring pants and underwear. Wolfram opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Yuuri's blatant arousal. He felt the twitching of his own, springing to life. Yuuri started grinding their erections together, eliciting soft moans and gasps between their pressed lips.

Yuuri started nipping and sucking along the sides of Wolfram's neck to the hollow of his throat while fondling his hips and buttocks. Wolfram encircled Yuuri with his arms and legs. He stroked Yuuri's back and ran his fingers through the thick strands of black hair. Yuuri brushed his hands along the sinuous thighs, kneading and rubbing the flesh with his palms.

Considering it was their first intimate moment, their bodies responded quite well to one another. Wolfram could not deny the overall sense of familiarity, as if they belonged to each other and had been doing this forever. Despite the feeling of euphoria he was experiencing, Wolfram felt doubt gnawing at his mind, and there was a heavy feeling in his heart.

"Please, Yuuri. Let's stop this," he softly whimpered, holding on to Yuuri's shoulders as if trying to get him off. "I'm not sure I want this. Not now."

Wolfram's hard length, now in Yuuri's hand, throbbed with every gentle squeeze, giving away his true feelings. Yuuri lifted his head to gaze down at him amusedly and said, "I know you feel it too, Wolf. You can't deny we both want this."

"We— I don't want to regret this someday. I won't let you to hurt me again," Wolfram finally said.

"That won't happen, I promise," Yuuri answered, his fingers tracing the swollen lips before him.

"You're capable of betraying me, Yuuri. You've proven that much." Wolfram slipped from under Yuuri and got off the bed.

He scooped his underwear and was about to put it back on when Yuuri encircled his abdomen from behind and said in a pain filled voice, "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

_Marius._

Wolfram was now able to put a name, a reason, and source for his uneasiness. Was his subconscious warning him that surrendering to Yuuri meant the end of any future with Marius? He had loved Yuuri for so long that it was only right to return to him. So why was there an ache inside as he thought of Marius?

Before Wolfram could come to terms with his feelings, Yuuri dragged him back to bed and positioned himself between the blond's knees, crushing his lips to silence the protests.

"Ssstto—" Wolfram said into Yuuri's mouth, the weight of the man trapped him in place. He could have pushed with a little more force against Yuuri's chest but the feel of his king's hard length against his own aroused him, weakening his senses once again. Yuuri deepened their kiss as he pressed and moved his body sensually, grinding against Wolfram over and over.

When Wolfram began to relax beneath him, Yuuri groped for the bottle of oil he noticed on the bedside table earlier. Once he felt it, he flipped the cork off with his thumb. He tipped the bottle until the warm liquid spilled onto his palms and fingers.

He briefly gazed at the tender lips, slightly parted as it sought for air, and reclaimed them. He reached between their crotches and coated his length with the oil. Wolfram panicked and struggled to break free at the feel of warm liquid dripping along his inner thighs.

"N… nno—" he tried to make out his words in between their tangled tongues.

"I want you, Wolf," Yuuri whispered urgently, grinding his hardness into the supple body beneath him.

*****A/N**: Some parts had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For details on where to find the uncut version, you may check out author's profile.***

After Yuuri slipped out of Wolfram, they lay still in silence as they calmed their breathing. Wolfram had turned his back against Yuuri.

"Wolf," Yuuri said, slipping an arm over Wolfram's taut stomach. "I do love you. You know that. I've told you before, remember?"

"You don't love me, Yuuri. You took advantage of my weakness for you." The grip around Wolfram tightened.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted before?" Yuuri asked with concern.

"Exactly— that was before," came the bitter reply. "I told you to stop— many times."

"Stop it, Wolf!" Yuuri demanded through clenched teeth. "I feel no remorse for what we just shared. You enjoyed it as much as I did." Despite his confident words, Yuuri was growing quite anxious. All he wanted was to deepen their relationship and earn back Wolfram's affection; it was not his intention to make matters worse.

"You belong with me, Wolf." Yuuri buried his face at the slender nape.

_Guilt only exists when you have done something you shouldn't have. Have the last few days been a mistake for you?_

_No! _Wolfram shouted inside his head, but Marius would certainly never believe him now.

OooooooooO

"Morning," Wolfram heard someone say. He felt the warm breath behind his ear and an arm around his chest.

"Shall we go to the baths?" Yuuri asked cheerfully.

Wolfram hesitated. Being intimate with Yuuri would not be considered a betrayal to Marius since they had made no commitments to each other. Nevertheless, he didn't want to bump into him into the baths with Yuuri. Though their relationship was not serious it had been special; only a fool would not hope it could eventually lead to something real. During the short time he had spent with Marius, Wolfram actually looked forward to the future without qualms— he was happy and secure with him. Marius's affection seemed genuine and they shared a considerable amount of fond moments together. Wolfram had not planned on ending it abruptly, but Yuuri had ruined everything for him by coming over.

"Get out, Yuuri," Wolfram said sullenly as he got out of bed to put on his pajamas. Yuuri simply stared at him open-mouthed and dumbfounded.

"Yuuri, you are one selfish asshole, you know that? Why does everything always have to be on _your terms _and at _your time_?" Wolfram's voice had raised a notch.

"I will never, ever, return to Covenant Castle as long as you are there!" the blond hissed scathingly. "Punish me as your subject if you wish, but I will never return to your side as long as I'm still breathing," Wolfram spat out before Yuuri could say anything.

"Goodbye, Yuuri. Now, get the fuck out!" Wolfram was now shouting. "Get the hell out of my sight!"

Wolfram seemed mad with fury. He grabbed Yuuri's clothes and threw them at him. He muttered curses under his breath as he buttoned his top with fingers shaking with rage.

Yuuri started donning his clothes with downcast eyes and flushed cheeks. When he was done, he strode towards Wolfram who stepped back as he approached.

"Don't you come near me! Get out! Get out!" It was the first time Yuuri had seen the emerald-green eyes flashing with such hatred for him.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said as he drew closer. "Calm down. It's not like I raped you— it was consensual and you know it."

"I know," Wolfram said snorting as he stifled the laughter escaping from his throat. "I wanted it, I enjoyed it!"

Wolfram started to laugh hysterically, backing away. Yuuri could only stare as the man crumbled before him. The laughter was soon replaced by a bitter tone as he said, "And I hate you for making me feel so weak! You think you can just come here and take me back after you took me for granted all those years?"

Yuuri proceeded to close the distance between them. He halted just in time to avoid the fist headed towards him. He got a hold of both wrists and slammed Wolfram to the wall. The blond almost gave him a head butt but Yuuri avoided it by pressing his forehead against Wolfram's.

"Why are you doing this, Wolf? Shouldn't we be rejoicing that we have finally come this far? We need each other. Can't you forgive what I've done to you?" he asked achingly. "Can't we get past all this and move forward— together?" Yuuri said as he looked down imploringly at the pale face and quivering mouth a mere inch from him.

"I asked you for some time to myself. Why did you have to come here so soon?" Wolfram bit out through clenched teeth.

"This is all about him, isn't it?" Yuuri said. He felt his blood curdling as Wolfram remained tight-lipped, confirming his suspicion. "Alright then, let me tell you that you are to return to Covenant Castle with me today— and that's an order!"

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, then full-on outrage. "Never!" Wolfram spat out. "You hear me? Never! Now, let go of me!"

The door suddenly swung open. Waltorana used his master key and entered the room with Conrard and Marius in tow. All three were still in their night robes. They saw the young king's face and entire body against the blond.

"Why should I let you go? You admitted you enjoyed it as much as I did, don't fucking deny it, Wolf," Yuuri mocked cruelly, wanting for all, especially Marius, to hear.

"Screw you, Yuuri! I despise you!" Wolfram snarled angrily, eyes marred with pain and resentment.

Waltorana pleaded with their young king, "His Majesty, please release my nephew and allow me to deal with him."

"Everyone, get out!" Yuuri barked without releasing his hold.

Wolfram managed to kick Yuuri on the shin, almost making him lose his grip but he recovered quickly and slammed Wolfram roughly against the wall, making the blond yelp in pain.

Conrard noticed that Marius's fists were clenched tight, knuckles white. He had to do something before the bronzed-haired man lost control.

"Yuuri, please let Wolfram go," Conrard said calmly.

"No. Conrard, bring them out. I wan—" Yuuri stopped as Marius approached him with a hard piercing glare.

"Marius!" Waltorana warned, fully aware of what Marius was capable of doing when enraged.

For a few good seconds, Yuuri met the hostile amber eyes. He gradually loosened his grasp, allowing Wolfram to get away. Ignoring everybody, Wolfram stormed out of his chamber.

Yuuri slowly turned his back on the others left in the room and said in a cracked voice, "Are you all deaf? I said leave!"

As soon as the door shut behind him, Yuuri fell on his knees clutching at his chest, his whole body wracked with sobs. Each convulsive gasp that shuddered through his body gave a whole new meaning to pain. Since he had arrived, he had done nothing but aggravate Wolfram. In contrast, that man had been willing to go up against him— the king, in order to protect Wolfram. The moment he had finally realized what Wolfram meant to him was the day he had lost him for good. His life was doomed to be incomplete.

OooooooooO

In his pajamas, Wolfram sat on the grass across the river. After he left everyone behind, he grabbed the first cloak he found at the stable and headed for the meadows. He had washed himself clean in the river until there wasn't a single trace left of Yuuri's scent on his skin. The heat of the sun dried him off quickly. He watched the flowing water and let its soothing effects ease his frayed nerves. Enjoying the gentle breeze caressing his face, he closed his eyes.

"The king will be leaving the castle soon."

A voice from behind startled Wolfram but he didn't look back—he knew it was Marius.

Marius sat beside him. After a few minutes of silence, Wolfram finally decided to come clean.

"Yuuri and I," he paused and peered anxiously at Marius. "We... did it last night."

There was no surprise in Marius's eyes; it hardly showed any reaction at all.

"I'd like to convince myself that he took advantage of my weakness, but the truth is, I didn't do much to stop it." Wolfram snorted with disgust at himself as he continued, "Maybe you're right to accuse me of being promiscuous."

"I never said that, Wolfram," Marius said softly, looking him straight in the eye. "I was upset with the whole situation. But I knew from your reaction during breakfast yesterday that you were innocent. Still, it disturbed me greatly to know that he gets the privilege of sharing your bed whenever he wants.

"This morning, I had to call Lord Waltorana and your brother. I... I was afraid I'd do something to the king. Even up to now I want to stop his breathing, squeeze the life out of him, but I can't because I'd hurt you as well." Marius closed his eyes, not wanting to see the truth in the blond's face that he knew would be there.

"Do you still love him?" he asked haltingly. If he weren't so emotionally involved it would almost be funny, how unsure and uncertain he had become because of the ethereal creature beside him. Since the day he saw Wolfram by the gardens having a duel with the Maoh, he had been drawn to the proud Mazoku's warmth and innocence. After experiencing these last two weeks in each other's company, Marius knew it was only a matter of time before Wolfram's existence in his life became irreplaceable. He would prove himself worthy of Wolfram one day— he silently vowed as he turned to look at the blond; he would erase the sadness and bitterness in those beautiful green orbs and replace them with all the emotions he had locked away in his grief over his parents' death.

Wolfram had never lied to Marius, he didn't plan to start now, and so he said, "A part of me will always love him." Wolfram sighed and picked at a leaf listlessly. "Clichéd as it may be, Yuuri really is a good person and we've experienced too many things together for me to just throw them all away."

"Why are you not with him now?" Amber eyes speared him with a direct look.

If only he had not met Marius, he would have welcomed Yuuri back, along with the intimacy he had anticipated for so many years; he would have braved any hardship with Yuuri, even if that included another dagger into his heart. But the last fourteen days seemed to weigh as much as the last twenty-five years of ups and downs. What he shared with Marius was what held him back— he wanted to give them a chance.

Wolfram breathed in deeply before saying, "If you no longer want to have anything to do with me, I won't take it against you."

"I'd like to see how far we can go, Wolfram," Marius replied with sincerity. "I don't mind if you need me as a catalyst to be strong. Maybe someday—I know someday what we have will be more than just an _interlude_ to your relationship with the king."

"I'd like that too... very much," Wolfram replied softly and rested his head on Marius's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched the flowing water of the rocky, river.

Wolfram said out of the blue, "I felt guilty when I woke up this morning,"

"It's that damn accursed word again," Marius remarked, earning a good laugh from both of them.

"Let's go back, I'm starving. I'll resume training my men today." Wolfram stood up and brushed the grass off his pajamas, feeling more positive about the day than he had been this morning.

"We'll be leaving for Luftguo the day after tomorrow. Give me a list of the men you are taking with us for our ship's manifest," Marius said as they strolled towards their horses.

"I really want to leave earlier. Let's leave tomorrow, Marius." Wolfram requested impulsively— forgetting for a moment how he usually was when he was aboard a ship.

Chuckling, Marius replied easily, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

Before mounting their horses, Marius pulled Wolfram into a warm hug and firmly said, "I swear you won't have any regrets, Wolfram."

Wolfram knew he made the right decision by staying with the man who, from the start, regarded him with much affection. He welcomed the days to come with Marius beside him.

OooooooooO

_15__th__ of October 4500_

_If his face was not but a mere hair away from my little one, I would have commanded the air to a standstill until his breathing was no more. But then I would lose my little one as well. I need to dispel these dark thoughts that would destroy us._

OooooooooO

TBC

**A/N:** Wolfram fans, Yuuram shippers, and MariusxWolfram shippers: I eagerly anticipate your comments on this chapter:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—a creative fanfic author and beta-reader who amazingly continues to add spice to this fiction.

**A/N 1**: Hi everyone! Let me warn you that there is no Yuuram in this chapter and if you don't want to be disappointed, you may want to skip this one—but on second thought, if you do, you will surely get lost with the rest of the story *wicked grin*.

A short message for the following friends and readers: AsuraChan, XxcrazyyaoiloverxX, arlensienta, Almost, Tenshi no Nanimo, Gasanechi, , Apple Grace, and snowfrou—your kind words greatly inspired me, thank you very much! Chapter 7 is different from the previous ones, without much action or surprises…. Still I hope it's not too much to wish you won't fall asleep halfway through :D Consider it like a new arc with new OCs.

**A/N 2**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 3**: Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 7

Wolfram and Marius arrived at Luftguo a day earlier than expected; upon Wolfram's insistence, they left ahead of schedule. As the gangplank was being secured, Wolfram eyed the port before them. Several Atemanns were busy loading and unloading to and from the ships anchored on both sides of their smaller ship. The pier was quite huge, and Wolfram could see the town at a great distance from where he was standing. After hearing one of their men holler that the gangplank had been secured, Wolfram rushed to the gangway with a small duffle bag over his shoulder. Marius had already disembarked and was giving instructions to some of their men. Marius looked up and grinned at Wolfram.

Wolfram hardly slept during their voyage, constantly nauseous and vomiting with seasickness. Marius had done his best to calm the wind but apparently, Wolfram's motion sickness was hopeless. He could see shadows under the big eyes and the blond's hair looked like it had been through a tornado. _At least he looks happy, _thought Marius and chuckled inwardly as he watched the younger man looking around eagerly.

"I don't suppose anybody is expecting us today," Wolfram muttered, eyeing the winding road where a few wagons had come from.

"We arrived early but don't worry, we can get a ride from here." Marius was usually met by someone from the Atemreich Castle, but since they arrived earlier than expected that was not going to happen.

"We'll probably need a couple of carriages or a wagon to accommodate us," Wolfram said. Along with them were seven of Marius's men and four of Wolfram's.

About the same time all their stuff had been unloaded, a young man with dark silver hair riding a white horse followed by three horse-drawn carriages came into view. The man had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back. He waved both hands to catch Marius's attention.

"Marius!" exclaimed the man as he dismounted his horse. He hugged Marius and said, "Her Majesty is correct. You've arrived earlier."

"Ah, she's as accurate as always. I've brought more companions with me this time and I'm glad you seem to have anticipated that," Marius said, pointing at the carriages. He heard Wolfram clear his throat beside him. "Zephollo, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of the twenty-sixth Maoh of Shin Makoku and Lord Waltorana's nephew."

Azure-blue eyes glanced over the younger man with disheveled blond hair beside Marius and grinned— a little bit too widely for Wolfram's liking. Wolfram started running his fingers through his hair as he noticed where the blue orbs were fixed.

"Wolfram, this is Zephollo Dietrich, son of King Ricohard and Luftguo's Ambassador of Goodwill. He's also the best healer, musician and archer in the nation." As the name registered in his mind, Wolfram realized that the man before him was the official envoy of Luftguo who had come to Shin Makoku for the alliance treaty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Zephollo," Wolfram said, bowing slightly.

"You can call me Zeph. I don't like my whole name or the title. And I'm not all that he says I am."

Wolfram almost rolled his eyes at the prince. The way he spoke, the words he said, and the sheepish grin reminded Wolfram of a certain wimp. He wanted to ask Marius why Zephollo was the one who came for them instead of someone under the Duke of Ronski, but Marius was already by the carriages and seemed preoccupied catching up with Zephollo.

"Shall we go?" Marius called out to Wolfram, glancing over his shoulders.

OooooooooO

Wolfram took in the sight outside the carriage. The town was reminiscent of the one back at Shin Makoku except that almost all the houses and shops they passed by seemed to have been either very well maintained or recently repainted. The Atemanns he saw were quite well dressed and walked with pride; undoubtedly, the people and nation were thriving. Marius had decided to take one of the horses to ride alongside Zephollo while Wolfram wished he was in the carriage with him or at least some of the men who had been there before so that they could tell him about the places they had passed.

It was probably near midday when Wolfram caught a glimpse of the Atemreich Castle on top of a hill, with rocky mountains behind and on the sides. Trees lined the path they took all the way to the gates. From afar, the massive castle was imposing and majestic with pointed arches and flying buttresses.

_Weren't we supposed to meet the duke? How come we're on our way to the castle? Damn it! I would have liked to freshen up before I met the king. _Wolfram was suddenly concerned with his appearance, especially when he had not had any decent rest for the past two days.

Shortly they arrived within the castle grounds and as soon as Wolfram got out of the carriage, he pulled Marius away from the others.

"Don't tell me we're meeting the king now," Wolfram said. He pretended to fidget with discomfort and added, "I need to go to the bathhouse."

Marius chuckled. "The king knows we've just come from a rough voyage and won't keep us long."

Zephollo was already by the front steps of the main entrance waiting for them. Shortly after Marius and Wolfram were behind him. They walked into the formal receiving hall with high vaulted ceilings and multiple storey stained-glass windows with intricate traceries. A handsome silver-haired man with amethyst eyes, who appeared around the same age as Wolfram's mother, sat on his throne next to a tall beautiful golden-haired woman. Based on appearance, Wolfram could tell immediately that they were the King and Queen of Luftguo. To his astonishment, the king stood up and greeted Marius with a hug.

"Marius, welcome home," the king exclaimed with warmth that reached his amethyst eyes. "Herthea, you're right, he arrived earlier."

The queen walked over to the men. The cold copper colored orbs seemed to pierce through Wolfram's weary eyes, chills crawled down his spine at the penetrating gaze.

Marius introduced the royal couple to Wolfram. "His Majesty King Ricohard and Her Majesty Queen Herthea, allow me to introduce to you my good friend Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of the twenty-sixth Maoh of Shin Makoku and nephew of Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld."

"It's an honor to meet you His Majesty, Her Majesty," said Wolfram.

The king and the queen smiled at the blond who bowed at them with such grace and courtesy. To them, Wolfram seemed much younger than Zephollo and Marius but carried himself with the same confidence and dignity.

"Lord von Bielefeld, do you wield the fire element as well?" the queen asked, still staring into Wolfram's eyes.

"Why yes, Your Majesty." _Is she a witch? _ Wolfram felt goose bumps breaking out under his long sleeved shirt.

"My daughter Brigisera and I wield the same element as yours, though mine is almost nil. You'll meet Brigisera later," Queen Herthea said. "How long have you known our Marius?"

_Our Marius? _Wolfram wondered, almost raising an eyebrow before replying, "We met at Covenant Castle not long ago. He attended the banquet with my uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld."

"Had we known you'd be there, we would have not declined the invitation," King Ricohard chided gently.

"That was less than three weeks ago," Queen Herthea remarked as she turned to Marius, "You must have gotten quite close to Lord von Bielefeld to take him home with you, or is there another reason?"

The queen was apparently straightforward. Much as he admired such people, Wolfram felt quite uneasy with the personal implication.

"I invited him here for a short vacation," Marius replied. "And yes, Your Majesty, we have gotten close in a short time."

"Marius's friends are always welcome here. We hope you will come to like our nation and people," Queen Herthea told Wolfram with a smile. "You must be exhausted from your trip. Take them to their rooms, Zeph."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Zephollo bowed politely at the queen.

"Marius, come back and see me as soon as you have rested. We have a lot of catching up to do," King Ricohard requested as he watched the three young men walk away.

As soon as the door closed behind them, King Ricohard looked at his queen.

"Can he be trusted?" he asked.

Herthea replied, "Marius is usually good at assessing character. It should be fine to let him know. Besides, even if we don't, Marius will have to tell him eventually."

"You're not saying they are—?" the king said, raising an eyebrow.

"They certainly are, My Lord. He wouldn't be here now if they aren't," the queen remarked. "I may not be able to read one's heart but I can still sense the nature of a soul. At the moment, Marius's soul burns with passion."

Queen Herthea, had the gift of reading the prevailing aura of a soul as well as sense the presence of powerful souls, just as she predicted Marius's imminent arrival at Luftguo that day, and was always accurate in her prophesying. The king wrinkled his brows in thought and muttered under his breath, "Brigisera will not be pleased to hear that."

"She takes after you. She certainly did not get her possessiveness from me," the queen retorted coolly.

OooooooooO

Marius and Zephollo had been chatting since they left the receiving hall. Observing the two, Wolfram followed silently behind as Zephollo led them to their chambers. Zephollo seemed to be around Marius's age. From time to time, Wolfram would catch a glimpse of the man's profile. He was very handsome, almost as tall as Marius, and laughed warmly. From their conversation, Wolfram noted that the entire royal family of Luftguo seemed very familiar with Marius and whenever he visited, he mostly stayed at the castle.

"Lord von Bielefeld, this is your room," Zephollo said as they entered a room with a four-poster bed and a writing desk. "The baths are at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you, Zeph. Oh, and I'd prefer that you call me Wolfram as well." Wolfram thought that if Zephollo was good friends with Marius then they might as well drop the formalities.

"Where is your room?" Wolfram asked Marius just as the two tall men reached the doorway.

"It's at the other wing." Marius saw the big green eyes widen even more with dismay and strode towards him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to stay in this room," he whispered into his lover's ears. "Want to go there now?" Wolfram nodded, grabbing his bag.

Zephollo arched an eyebrow in amusement as Marius and Wolfram walked towards him— apparently, the extra bedroom was not necessary, he realized. They headed for the other wing where the chambers of the royal family were located. Shortly after, they reached Marius's room and Zephollo said he'd see them at lunch.

Wolfram glanced around the huge bedroom. It had a sitting area, a small office with books that lined one whole side, and a balcony that had a view of the gardens. Though extremely curious, his tired mind hindered him from prying and asking more questions as to why Marius was given such a luxurious space.

"I'm going to the baths now, are you coming as well?" Wolfram asked while digging into his duffle bag for a change of clothing.

Marius, who seemed to be searching through his desk drawer, answered, "Of course."

After he found what he was looking for, he went over to Wolfram and placed a small object in his palm. "Here's the extra key to this room," he said.

"Ah, thanks." Wolfram yawned as he placed the key in his pocket. He could hardly wait to finish with bath and lunch so that he could get some rest. Marius ruffled his blond hair with affection before he grabbed a bathrobe and led the way to the baths.

OooooooooO

"Marius," Wolfram began to say as Marius scrubbed his back, "just what exactly is your relationship with the royal family?"

"I was born here. His Majesty knew my parents well and would invite us over occasionally." Marius continued scrubbing Wolfram's back.

"Do you mean born in this castle? Why?" Wolfram turned around to face Marius and signaled for the taller man to turn around.

"Yes. May I give you the reason later? We need to hurry and have lunch with them soon."

Wolfram, who was now scrubbing Marius's shoulders, said, "Would it be very rude if you were to tell them that I haven't slept for two days and would like to skip lunch in exchange for some rest?" He was dead tired and knew he would only be grumpy over lunch.

"Not at all. It's not like we're here to represent your country. Think of this as another short vacation." Marius grabbed Wolfram's hand with the sponge from behind and led it to his inner thigh.

"Why are we here at the castle? Wasn't it the Duke of Ronski who asked for you?" Wolfram scrubbed vigorously to keep himself from collapsing due to sheer exhaustion.

"That's a long story which I promise to tell you later," Marius replied.

"We have time now, tell me," Wolfram insisted as he sank deeper into the warm water.

Marius regarded Wolfram and said, "Look at you. You can barely keep your head above the water and your eyes are half closed. Let's hurry and finish this. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Wolfram slightly slipped from the tiled pool as he landed a kick on Marius's shin and ended up getting water inside his ears and mouth. Marius chuckled at the sight of his lover who seemed both annoyed and embarrassed as he cleared his ears.

"Don't collapse here, Wolfram. Much as I don't mind dragging you back to our room like a sack of potatoes, I can't have people thinking I abducted you," Marius teased wickedly, as Wolfram hunched over him with both arms on top of the broad shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Wolfram muttered under his breath.

As soon as they were done in the baths, Wolfram walked into Marius's bedroom and flopped onto the bed. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was that Marius would bring him something to eat after he had rested.

OooooooooO

"Where is Wolfram?" Zephollo asked Marius who had just entered the dining room. Next to Zephollo was a dark brown-haired woman with sapphire colored eyes. They were seated behind the round table across King Ricohard and Queen Herthea.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid he won't be able join us. Wolfram was seasick the entire voyage and wasn't able to get a decent night's sleep—or any sleep at all for that matter." Marius chuckled inwardly as images of the weak, grumpy blond moving about sluggishly aboard the ship entered his mind. The bronze-haired man took the seat beside Zephollo.

"I have herbs for motion sickness. Remind me to give you some before you leave, Marius," mentioned the attractive brown-haired woman beside Zephollo.

"Thank you, Lady Anthea." Marius returned the pleasant smile of the woman. "I apologize for not introducing him to you earlier. We'll both drop by later before dinner."

"Mother, Marius's friend somehow reminds me of Sera— they share this air of haughtiness about them. I also noticed his private army is a bunch of pretty young men; I have a feeling he chose them himself," Zephollo remarked to the woman named Anthea.

"He is the youngest son of the previous Maoh, isn't that right, Marius?" Ricohard asked Marius who was chuckling at Zephollo's comments.

"That's right, King Ricohard. In comparison to his two elder brothers, Wolfram has been quite sheltered. His private army has always been given light duties like patrolling around the borders," Marius explained carefully even as he expressed his gratitude to the servant woman who had just brought him his lunch.

"Isn't he the fiancé of the double black king of Shin Makoku?" Anthea asked innocently as she drank her wine.

All eyes turned to Marius who began cutting his meal in silence. He then gazed up to meet the sapphire-blue orbs of Anthea.

"Not anymore," Marius replied bluntly. Ricohard looked at his queen, Herthea, who was still staring at Marius.

"Last time I visited Shin Makoku, I remember the lavender-haired adviser telling me that their king has been engaged for at least two decades. Why didn't they get married?" Zephollo, who had earlier noticed that Marius and Wolfram's relationship was beyond mere friendship, thought the whole thing was getting more interesting.

"Have you met King Yuuri, Zeph? He acts like a child." The cold amber eyes pierced through azure-blue. Zephollo wanted to ask more but the friendly tone of Marius was gone.

"A very powerful one, if you ask me," remarked King Ricohard who, like everyone else, had heard and been impressed by the double black king's act of saving the world by defeating Soushu twenty years ago.

"So why did they dissolve the engagement and why am I hearing about this news just now?" he asked interestedly.

"You'll have to ask Wolfram," was Marius's reply as he gave Ricohard a small smile. "If you don't mind, I don't think we should be discussing Wolfram's private affairs without him."

"Of course, let's talk about you then. Have you decided when you will finally settle here?" the king inquired smoothly. "I'm getting really old. Look at my silver hair—it's turning white with age."

"You don't look old at all, King Ricohard. You look amazingly healthy and strong," the Atemann quipped back with a broad smile. Marius had known the king since he was born, and in his eyes, the two hundred and fifty-year-old ruler appeared younger than his age.

"Soon your habitual flattery will lose its charm, my child," Ricohard said, grinning at the compliment nevertheless. "Seriously, have you even been thinking about our people and nation?"

"I always do. However, I can't give you a definite time now. I don't want to disappoint you and everybody else, and I can't guarantee that I won't if I'm not ready to take on the responsibility. I will one day, I assure you," replied Marius.

"If you would visit us more often, then I wouldn't be so anxious," Ricohard complained. "Sometimes it seems like you're never going to leave that nation and abandon us entirely."

"You should take Lord von Bielefeld with you often. He might like it here," Herthea added with a twinkle in her eye.

"You think so?" Amber eyes lit up at the thought. "Maybe I'll do that. If you won't mind his presence too much," Marius qualified. "Zeph's right, he's a proud man and can be pretty arrogant when he wants to."

"I'm used to living with such people, besides, nothing could be worse than Sera's attitude," Zephollo snickered.

"Where is Sera, by the way?" Marius asked, he had just realized that King Ricohard's firstborn and General of Luftguo, Brigisera, had not shown up since their arrival.

"She's still in a meeting with the captains and majors," Herthea answered with pride. "She'll join us later for dinner."

Marius nodded and silently resumed with his meal. He couldn't help but be concerned about whether or not Wolfram and Brigisera would be able to get along. He had always known how the beautiful princess felt towards him and she had never given up trying to win his affections.

"Marius," Zephollo said, interrupting Marius's thoughts. "Let's go for a ride after lunch."

"Sure," Marius agreed promptly. Because it would probably take a while before Wolfram woke up, he thought he might as well check on their men and go around with Zephollo.

OooooooooO

"Marius?" Wolfram called out as he sluggishly sat up on the bed.

He glanced around Marius's chamber and found that he was alone in the room—though he was quite sure he felt the presence of someone earlier. He blamed his illusion on his weakened and famished state. He dragged himself out of bed and slipped into his boots. He made his way out into the hallway and sauntered in the same direction he remembered Zephollo had led them from. Wolfram wondered if Atemreich Castle was bigger than Covenant Castle—having higher ceilings and wider hallways.

The blond stopped in his tracks when he noticed the huge painting hanging against the grey wall. It was a portrait of a strikingly elegant woman with golden tresses and amber eyes, arm in arm with a dashing fiery red-haired man with azure-blue eyes. Both were gazing at each other with such tenderness it was almost heart-wrenching. The background was dark golden in color and against it, the outline of the long, wavy golden hair almost untraceable. The painting felt alive and Wolfram couldn't help but marvel at the artist's attention to detail; he had always loved painting but his works were nothing compared to the masterpiece before him.

"You like it?" asked a voice from behind, startling Wolfram.

"Zeph! You surprised me," Wolfram exclaimed with a hand over his chest. "Yes I like it. Is this Gudrun and her husband Engelbert?"

"I see you're familiar with Luftguo's founders."

Zephollo observed the profile of the blond who had shifted his gaze towards the painting once more. The wide green eyes, framed by thick long blonde lashes, sparkled like emeralds; the delicate nose turned slightly upwards; and above a proud well-defined chin was a full mouth that was slightly parted. Zephollo didn't know if he was just used to seeing the painting on the wall that he found the Mazoku more enchanting than the images on the canvas. Up close, the blond looked more beautiful than any man or woman he had ever seen.

"Do you see the wings?" Zephollo asked softly.

"What wings?" Wolfram asked, eyes roaming all over the painting.

"From here to there." Zephollo, without touching the painting, traced the outline of the darker gold background behind the two figures.

"They had wings?" Wolfram remarked with a little skepticism. He had not met anyone with wings; the closest would be the winged skeletons in Shin Makoku.

"Only Gudrun," Zephollo replied easily. He was surprised that despite the fact that Wolfram knew the name of the woman, he seemed to have little knowledge of her. "They say that only the gods of the wind are given wings."

"She was the daughter of the god or elder of the wind, right?" Wolfram carefully studied the woman smiling at her husband with blatant adoration.

"Yes, she had wings which she gave up along with her immortality in order for her to stay with Engelbert. They say she loved him more than anything and anyone else," Zephollo said as he pointed to the man in the painting.

"Is it true that he was a Mazoku?" he asked about the man with fiery red hair and eyes the same color as Zephollo's—as clear as the blue sky. Before Zephollo could answer, Wolfram turned bright red with embarrassment as a growling sound came from his empty stomach.

"Where is Marius?" he asked loudly, hoping to drown out the succeeding revolution coming from his midsection. If he wasn't feeling so weak, he probably would have knocked the lights out of the man for laughing so loud that the sound seemed to carry throughout the empty hallway.

"He's with your men," Zephollo replied, his laughter replaced with a huge grin. "C'mon, let me take you to the kitchen, unless you prefer to eat elsewhere."

"Nah. I'm starving, the kitchen's fine."

Wolfram followed the silver-haired man down the hall and after several turns, they entered a room that appeared like a small library. He watched as Zephollo slid a bookshelf to the side to reveal a narrow wooden spiral staircase.

"It's a hidden passage to the kitchen," Zephollo explained.

As they landed at the bottom of the stairs, Wolfram found themselves in another room that looked like an office with a tall painting of Ricohard and Herthea. The painting was permanently fixed onto an obscure door and Zephollo opened it to reveal a small kitchen.

"I'm going to get lost here. There are too many secret passages," Wolfram grumbled to Zephollo who had opened a cupboard to reveal a variety of bread and cheese.

"If you can wait, I'll call the cook to prepare something more filling or satisfactory," said Zephollo. He had always snacked on cheese and bread but was not sure if the proud Mazoku with him would be satisfied with just that.

"It's alright. This will suffice until dinner," Wolfram replied as he helped himself to some bread and cheese. As he chewed on his snack, he peered out the window by the sink. From where he sat, he had a good view of a grassy land and could make out a wooden structure that resembled a stable.

"Can your mother—or rather, is Queen Herthea able to read minds?" Wolfram asked when he suddenly remembered how the queen had been staring at him.

"She cannot read minds. However, she is able to sense the aura of a soul. Though her gift is not as powerful as wielding an element of nature, it can be handy especially when someone is on trial—she is able to either set the person free or lock him up in prison, depending on whether she detects guilt in his conscience or not. By the way, Queen Herthea isn't my mother," Zephollo answered in an even tone, to which Wolfram threw a questioning look.

"My father's concubine, Anthea, is my mother. She used to be Queen Herthea's lady-in-waiting." When Wolfram almost choked on his food, Zephollo jumped to his feet and headed towards the end of the kitchen to get him a drink.

"Queen Herthea and my father have a daughter, Brigisera, or Sera for short. You'll meet her later. I try to avoid her though because my presence irritates her. She acts all high and mighty just because she is able to use limitless fire power to create so-called unbreakable swords, impenetrable armors, and fine jewelry. " Zephollo handed Wolfram a cup of red juice.

"When you're done, I'll introduce you to my mother," he added as Wolfram gulped down his drink.

"Do you think Marius will remain outside for long?" Wolfram wondered aloud as he stared out the window, though his thoughts were full of questions regarding the king's family. He wasn't aware that the king had a concubine who lived in the palace with the queen. He sensed though, that Zephollo seemed like he had more issues with his half-sister than his mother's relationship with the queen—the woman she used to wait on.

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Hmmm…. Why don't we go meet your mother now and afterwards, we can look for Marius," replied Wolfram, licking his lips and brushing off the crumbs from his collar.

Soon they found their way back to the hallway with the painting of Gudrun and Engelbert. Zephollo knocked on the door at the end of the hallway. After Wolfram heard a woman's soft voice, Zephollo swung the door open and led them to a sitting room. The fabric on the sofas was embroidered with feminine colors and a few large potted plants adorned the room. The long, heavy, beige window curtains were tied back with a thick brown rope with tassels, allowing the light to come into the room. Wolfram walked up to the window and looked out at the extensive garden below. Wolfram was certain his mother would be envious of this impressive garden with its wide variety of flowers and plants.

"Mother," Wolfram heard Zephollo speak behind him and turned around. "This is Wolfram von Bielefeld, Marius's friend."

Wolfram saw a very attractive lady with shiny dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, enticing like sapphires. He acknowledged Zephollo's mother with a courteous bow.

"Wolfram, this is my mother, Anthea. She taught Queen Herthea history, math, literature, and embroidery. My mother is also the master healer and herbalist of Luftguo," Zephollo ended, beaming with pride.

Wolfram smiled graciously at the woman and said, "It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Anthea."

"Likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord von Bielefeld," Anthea replied as she motioned for Wolfram to sit down and Zephollo soon followed suit. "Marius told me you had a rough time at sea. Let me give you something for that. If it helps, next time you visit, I will give you plenty."

Anthea left the room and returned shortly with a small brown velvet pouch. Wolfram took the bag handed to him and peeked inside. He found several cubes that looked like hard crystallized sugar.

"Just dissolve one with tea and it should take effect half an hour later. You may have as many as eight cubes in one day, but you might feel drowsy if you drink that many in a single day," Anthea said as she took the arm chair in front of her son and the blond. "Tell me about your family, Lord von Bielefeld."

"Is Lord von Voltaire your brother? He certainly does not look like you," Zephollo commented as he recalled in his mind the dark-haired, stern-faced man he met when he visited Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

"Yes, Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrard Weller are my older brothers. My mother married three times, and my brothers look like their fathers while I take after my mother," Wolfram supplied. He found himself comfortable and at ease around Anthea and Zephollo, the same way he felt when he first met Marius.

"She must be a real beauty then," Anthea said. "Marius mentioned you had been staying with your uncle. Why did you leave Covenant Castle? Your mother and brothers must miss you a great deal."

"I just saw my brother Conrard before we left," Wolfram answered curtly, purposely leaving out the reason for his departure from Covenant Castle.

"Tell me about your Maoh, Yuuri Heika—what is he like?" Anthea was genuinely curious about the well-loved king of Shin Makoku.

"Mother…." Zephollo muttered. They both knew the long engagement to the Maoh had been broken and was too personal a question to ask a recent acquaintance.

"Oh dear me, pardon my asking too many questions. I rarely meet people from Shin Makoku," Anthea murmured apologetically. She stood up all of a sudden and changed the subject. "Would you like some tea?"

Wolfram nodded and watched as the woman disappeared into the adjoining room once more.

Anthea came back with the tea shortly and found her son engaged in a pleasant conversation with the Mazoku about swords and archery. She looked at the blond who had her son's full attention. Zephollo was known to enjoy the company of numerous women and had a weakness for pretty faces. Even though Wolfram was a male, Anthea could see why her son appeared quite taken with the younger man.

"Zeph, where is Marius?" she asked. Zephollo shrugged his shoulders and shifted his gaze to his mother who gave him a disapproving look under half-closed lids as she poured tea into three cups.

"He must be back in his room by now," Wolfram wondered out loud as he took the cup from Anthea. "I should get going after this cup."

"Mother, Wolfram would like to know how Gudrun and Engelbert built this nation. I thought he should hear it from the best historian instead of her son," Zephollo said, winking at his mother.

"I'm surprised Marius hasn't told you. Anyway, what I know is from what our ancestors have passed on for many generations and there is a possibility that it isn't all that accurate." Anthea took a sip before she began retelling history.

"As you probably know, over four thousand years ago, the evil power of Soushu, wanted to control humanity and threatened to engulf the world in darkness. The King of all the Chief Elders had chosen Gudrun to go to Shin Makoku to assist in the mortals' world. However, by the time she got there, Shinou, your original king, had already defeated Soushu on his own. However, the damage Soushu left was great— the aftermath of the battle left nations ruined and lives devastated.

"Engelbert, a young Mazoku soldier, angered and saddened by his loss cried to the heavens in anguish and Gudrun, who happened to be passing by, noticed him. They said that she was taken by the boy's angelic looks and the depth of his sorrow. She consoled him. Engelbert revealed to her his aspirations of building his ideal independent nation, a nation so powerful that it would never feel the threat of encroaching enemies.

"Shinou and his people could not rebuild the entire nation of Shin Makoku with their present resources and many countries also asked for their aid. Together with his father's army and other mortals who had lost everything, Engelbert left Shin Makoku and headed north where they stumbled upon a vast, fertile land called Ethorac. Apparently, the land of Ethorac was under the dominion and protection of the North Wind Clan, thus, the elders or gods of this clan had the last word on who would be allowed to settle in their land. Engelbert was a brave man with a kind soul and had only one goal— to create a strong and unified nation that would coexist in peace with everyone else. Engelbert and the numerous people who joined him, both humans and demons whose countries had been destroyed by Soushu and were left with nothing, gradually gained the favor of the Elders of the North Wind Clan and settled in Ethorac.

"Gudrun was an immortal and as such, was prohibited to interact with mortals unless with permission from the king of all immortals. She was not supposed to help Engelbert or his people. But Gudrun was a stubborn woman and after many years, she and Engelbert became lovers. Alas, Gudrun's father, the Elder of the North Wind Clan, discovered their affair and was deeply angered." Anthea paused to take another sip of her tea.

"The people who dwell in Ethorac suffered grave consequences—draught and famine came to the land, while the ferocious north wind constantly ravaged their crops, drove away the animals, and brought down endless winter nights. The people placed their trust in their leader, Engelbert, and his lover Gudrun. After several months, some of the oldest men had died and Engelbert blamed himself deeply. Engelbert decided to give up Gudrun in order for her father to lift his wrath on the mortals whom had placed all their faith in him for a brighter future.

"The Elder of the North Wind Clan agreed to leave the mortals in peace in exchange for Engelbert's vow to break all ties with his youngest daughter Gudrun. Engelbert's sacrifice paid off and once again, the people enjoyed abundance. Over the years their strength grew along with their numbers. Though they were physically apart, Engelbert and Gudrun never stopped loving each other. It was said that Engelbert's soul was the other half of another mortal he had not met in that lifetime. This was the reason the Elders were not willing to bless their union. But the two lovers were not afraid to defy the gods and it was only a matter of time before Engelbert decided to seek Gudrun and face the consequences by himself. Their love story is truly special— sad, but beautiful indeed."

Anthea smiled at Wolfram before she proceeded and said, "Finally, after many years of perseverance, the elders conceded to the union of Gudrun and Engelbert. On the day of their wedding in the mortals' world, the land of Ethorac was renamed Luftguo, the people were called Atemanns, and Engelbert and Gudrun became the first King and Queen of Luftguo."

Emerald green eyes watched Anthea intently, waiting for her to continue. Unfortunately Anthea didn't say any more. When it seemed that the older woman did not have anything more to say, Wolfram probed lightly, "What happened after that? Is it true that Gudrun became a mere mortal as well? How did they die? What happened to their souls?"

Wolfram remained glued in his position and wanted to hear more. Anthea laughed softly. The blond looked very eager and had completely forgotten about the time.

"Marius might be looking for you. Let's continue some other day," Anthea replied gently, she then stood up and took the young man's pale, slender hands. "Come visit me here more often. If you want to chat, I'm usually just here doing needlework or experimenting on new medicine. My son's too preoccupied courting women and hardly drops by."

"That's not true, Mother," Zephollo denied good-humoredly and pretended to be hurt by his mother's accusations. "I'm here now, am I not?"

"Today's the longest time you've spent here even if you added up all your previous visits." Anthea, still holding the blond's hands, lifted one hand under Wolfram's chin and gazed into the green orbs. She blinked several times and muttered something akin to whisper.

"Excuse me? Is there something wrong, Lady Anthea?" Wolfram asked apprehensively as he saw the sapphire orbs widen with what he thought was fear. Anthea abruptly let go of him and rested on the arm chair before her weakened knees gave way.

"What is it Mother?" Zephollo asked, alarmed as well. His mother had a blank expression and stared into space. "Mother?"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to rest now." Anthea stood up, ignoring the concern both her son and young visitor exhibited. She headed for her bedroom.

"It truly has been a pleasure meeting you, Lord von Bielefeld," she said over her shoulder, stealing one last glance of the blonde prince before she disappeared from view.

"The pleasure's all mine, Lady Anthea, and please call me Wolfram," Wolfram called out as he saw the back of the woman disappear into the adjoining room. "Thank you for the history and the medicine."

"Do you want to stay and check on your mother?" Wolfram asked Zephollo who seemed just as bewildered as he felt.

"It's alright, maybe she just got tired from talking too much," Zephollo said. His thoughts, however, were running a mile a minute. His mother had the gift of seeing a dying man's last vision. This gift only manifested itself when a person's death was close at hand. Though the Atemanns were taught by their founders, Gudrun and Engelbert, that no one, not even the gods, could foresee the future and that each person had absolute control over destiny, his mother's vision had never failed before. _What did she see in Wolfram's eyes? _ Zephollo wondered.

"C'mon, let me show you how to get back to your room— or rather, Marius's room," Zephollo said abruptly.

On their way back, Wolfram made a mental effort to remember the way to Anthea's room. It did disturb him a bit that she seemed frightened when she gazed into his eyes, but he was still glad he met Zephollo's mother. He planned on visiting her once more with Marius, and soon.

OooooooooO

"Hey! Where have you been?" Marius asked from behind his desk as Wolfram and Zephollo walked into the chamber.

"We got something to eat from the kitchen and visited mother," Zephollo said as he sat on an arm chair by the window. He then remarked idly, "You know Wolfram, my mother has taken quite a liking to you. She even held your hands without turning you to stone."

"What?" Emerald green eyes widened with horror, Marius and Zephollo suppressed their laughter.

"My mother is an earth wielder and she has the ability to turn living things to stone," Zephollo said in a stern tone as he waited for the blond's reaction. To Zephollo's satisfaction, Wolfram stared at him dumbfounded and open-mouthed.

"Zeph, he's not gullible. Tell, him you're not buying it, Wolf." Marius encircled Wolfram's shoulders from behind and whispered in his ears, "Don't worry, he's just kidding. Lady Anthea has not turned a single thing into stone."

"That's not what Sera thinks," Zephollo snorted. For as long as Zephollo could remember, his half-sister had spread rumors about his mother being able to turn anything into stone, driving the people away from Anthea in fear. It was Brigisera's scheme of turning everyone against his mother, which actually had some advantages, especially when that was the time many had sought an audience with her to ask what their last vision would be or if their death was nearby—the rumor prevented many from bothering his mother.

"S—so, it's not true, right?" Wolfram asked, trying to sound nonchalant despite the fear he felt within—he had never heard of such a power. To his relief, he felt Marius shake his head.

Zephollo regarded how Marius was hugging Wolfram from behind and got up from the chair. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now. See you later."

Shortly after Zephollo closed the door behind him, Marius pointed at the brown pouch in Wolfram's hand and asked, "What do you have there?"

"Seasick medicine from Lady Anthea." Wolfram detached himself from Marius to place the pouch inside his duffle bag. "She told me a short history of Luftguo's founders. I want to see her again soon and learn more about this nation's origin."

"I'm glad you enjoyed Lady Anthea's company. She's a very kind woman." Marius sat beside Wolfram on the bed. Wolfram placed a hand over Marius's thigh and pressed the side of his head against the man's shoulder.

"Tell me now, Marius. Why were you born in this castle?"

"I am supposed to succeed King Ricohard as ruler of this nation."

Though the words were spoken softly, Wolfram had heard every word clearly. He tensed a bit but remained silent for a while. Just like in Shin Makoku, the rulers of Luftguo were chosen and not by hereditary right. Though Wolfram was aware of this, he was surprised that the man who had practically lived in Shin Makoku for the last fifty years was the designated future king of Luftguo.

"Why? What is so special about you?" Wolfram asked in a small voice.

"I have Gudrun's soul."

"What?" Wolfram asked, aghast. He removed his hand from Marius's thigh and lifted his head to search deep within the amber orbs.

_Marius's soul belongs to Luftguo, nothing can change that._

"Do you have her memories?"Wolfram's hope of a future with Marius was slipping away.

"Not a single one. Not once have I had any memories of my past life, not even in my dreams. If King Ricohard had not told my father, I would not have believed it myself."

"Why am I learning about this now?" Wolfram demanded after snapping out of his previous pensive state. "I told you before that I suspected your parents' rings were connected to Gudrun, but you didn't say anything then. I asked if her blood runs in you and you said no. You watched me eagerly reading the journal about Gudrun—the original owner of your soul, and you remained silent about your identity!"

Wolfram laughed bitterly before remarking, "I must have looked like a real fool to you!"

"Wolfram," Marius began. "Don't take this personally. Everything you said is true but I never lied to you. Gudrun's blood doesn't run in me, I just happen to have her soul. As for the rings, I didn't tell you because I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it. Only my parents, my uncle, King Ricohard's family, and the king's adviser are privy to that information—the same goes for my identity. As a matter of fact, the rest of the Atemanns know nothing of this—up to now they believe that King Ricohard will be their ruler for as long as he is still breathing."

"I bet Uncle Waltorana knows this," Wolfram snorted in contempt.

"He only found out when.…" Marius paused in hesitation before continuing. "During the first few years after my parents were murdered, I was a rebellious child and would slip out of the von Bielefeld castle grounds to release my anger. I ruined many things: crops, a few dwellings, and everything else that got caught in my rage. Lord Waltorana had to lock me up in a prison cell at the east wing. When Ewald, King Ricohard's adviser, came for me, that's when my identity was revealed to Lord Waltorana."

Wolfram had heard this story from Gertrude but remained silent the entire time Marius recounted the details, wanting to hear more from the man himself.

"When will you take up the throne?" _When will you leave Shin Makoku for good?_

"When I am ready. The king asked me many years ago, he in fact repeats his question every time I visit but my answer remains the same," Marius answered. Sensing the blond's apprehension, he put an arm around him.

"Lord Waltorana knows that I do not wish to be a ruler, not yet anyway. He assured me that should I decide to turn my back on Luftguo, I would always have a home in his land in Shin Makoku. For many years, I tried to convince myself it was that simple. That I could just denounce the purpose of my existence and live a carefree life. I myself do not know what is so great about this soul I possess. All I know is that the high priestess keeps pressuring King Ricohard to make me take up the throne in the near future."

"If you—when you become the king, I can't be with you any longer," Wolfram said softly, his brief resentment forgotten as separation anxiety took over. The past few weeks with Marius had been the best times of his life, he had never stopped to think of any possible consequences.

"Why do you think that? I could run the nation with you beside me." Marius tightened his grip around Wolfram's shoulder.

"No," Wolfram said and wondered if he should allow himself to continue his relationship with this man when parting was inevitable. "I belong with my people, just like you belong to yours. I have pledged to Shinou to be the proud Mazoku that I am."

"If that's the case, then let's not talk about this now. It's not happening any time soon."

"When are we going back?" Wolfram tried to stand up but Marius's hold kept him in his place.

"We just got here. I had a feeling you'd react this way, and maybe that's one of the reasons why I didn't tell you much sooner. Look at me." Marius took Wolfram's face in his hands and studied him carefully. "I'm not sure what we have right now. All I know is that since we got together, I've been willing to look beyond today. No matter what future awaits me, I'm quite certain I'd love for you to be a part of it. Do you feel the same, even just a bit?"

"I don't know." Wolfram wanted to say "yes" but the proud Mazoku in him didn't want to admit that he'd give up everything, including his nation, for his personal indulgence. He gently removed Marius's hands from his cheeks and stood up. "Could we please go see my men now?"

Marius sighed deeply and followed Wolfram who was already at the door. They strolled through the halls in absolute silence.

OooooooooO

As soon as Marius and Wolfram reached outside the wing that housed the soldiers, the latter conversed with his men and completely ignored the future ruler of Luftguo. On their way back inside the castle, they saw King Ricohard and Queen Herthea, accompanied by a couple of bodyguards.

"Marius, Lord von Bielefeld!" King Ricohard called out. "We're on our way to see Brigisera, come join us."

Wolfram would like to meet Zephollo's half-sister and nodded his agreement when he felt Marius's eyes on him. They followed the king and queen to the left side of the palace grounds and ended up at the entrance of a cave with huge iron gates. The guards by the entrance, wearing armors and headgears, saluted their king and queen. Several other soldiers passing by marched towards the cave as they saw their king and queen. When they saw Marius, they smiled wide and greeted him as well. Wolfram glanced around them, curious about what was inside the cave.

"This is where we create swords, other weapons, and armors," Marius informed him as they proceeded deeper inside the dark stone halls lit by torches.

Wolfram wondered how they could do anything, much less forge weaponry with such poor lighting and ventilation. Before he could ask, they turned right and ended up at what looked like the back of the cave with two sides entirely exposed to the outdoors, allowing plenty of light and air to filter through. The workers stopped what they were doing to pay their respects. King Ricohard and Queen Herthea smiled at their people warmly and the former waved his hand in gesture to resume what they had been doing.

"This is where the metal alloys are mixed while the stock forming is done over there," Marius pointed out as they reached an area with various colored powders in crates and barrels. Wolfram recognized a few, such as: Tungsten, Manganese, Molybdenum, Chromium, Nickel, and Silicon, among others.

"As you can see, those men are forging swords," Marius said, referring to workers thrusting the long metal in a blazing fire. On another side were men who shaped the material with the hammer and anvil.

"And this is where annealing, normalizing, hardening, and tempering are done," Wolfram heard Marius say as they passed by several other workers who had stopped to salute the King, Queen, and Marius.

Wolfram noticed a tall, light blond-haired woman, in a dignitary uniform, observing them from the outside. As the group approached the woman, she bowed at the king and queen, and then looked at Marius with sparkling ruby eyes.

"Marius! You've finally come to see me," she exclaimed as she leaned over to kiss Marius on both cheeks and then embraced him. Wolfram calmly watched Marius return the hug. When he sensed the pair of ruby eyes looking at him, Wolfram bowed slightly. He was quite sure she was Brigisera or Sera as Zeph called her—the firstborn of the king.

"Brigisera, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld from Shin Makoku," Queen Herthea introduced the woman to the Mazoku. "Lord von Bielefeld, this is my daughter Brigisera."

Wolfram kissed the back of the hand Brigisera had extended and beamed his best which softened the intense look in the ruby eyes. The stunning beauty looked the same age as his brother Conrard and her uniform revealed she was the General of Luftguo.

"I heard you arrived today. You must be exhausted, Lord von Bielefeld," Brigisera commented in a voice filled with the confidence befitting her position.

"It's true that I could have rested more, but I'm alright. Thank you nonetheless," Wolfram replied politely.

"Why is that? Is your room not comfortable?" Queen Herthea asked with concern.

"That's not it at all, Your Highness. It's just that I felt someone in the room and woke up," Wolfram assured the queen.

"Where is your room Lord von Bielefeld?" Brigisera asked archly. Wolfram could have sworn a perfectly shaped eyebrow of the general raised a bit, together with her tone.

"He's staying with me," Marius stated plainly. The king and queen exchanged looks, while Brigisera didn't seem surprised at all. Wolfram blushed slightly. They were neither engaged nor had been friends long, and for many, it would be morally wrong to sleep together.

"You've changed a lot Marius. I thought I was the only one who had the privilege to your room." Brigisera put on a false pout at Marius and then turned to Wolfram. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I visit from time to time."

"Not at all, Your Excellency." Wolfram couldn't help but wonder how close Brigisera was with Marius—she obviously loved clinging on to him.

"Brigisera, is everything ready for the Duke of Ronski?" King Ricohard asked his daughter, changing the topic.

"Yes, father. The weapons and armors have been prepared for his arrival tomorrow." Brigisera, who was latched on to Marius's arm, added, "Your uncle will want to test out the swords, as well as the bows and arrows. You'll help me out, right?"

_Uncle? Is the Duke of Ronski your uncle, Marius? _ Wolfram didn't ask out loud, instead, he glared at Marius from the corner of his eye. Marius had just subtly declared they were lovers and it would be embarrassing to admit to everyone that he didn't know much about him.

"Sure. Wolfram, do you want to try out the supposedly unbreakable swords?" Marius proposed to the blond and received a shrug in response.

"Marvelous idea! Let Zephollo join you as well. I haven't seen any good competition recently," King Ricohard exclaimed as the suggestion pleased him immensely. Brigisera seemed to curl her lip in distaste at the mention of her half-brother.

"Dinner should be ready soon, shall we all head back?" Brigisera announced decisively as she led the group back to the castle, still clutching onto Marius's arm.

OooooooooO

Wolfram, who had until recently slept with nothing on, was fully clothed in his pajamas that evening. He had gone straight to bed after dinner but was still wide awake by the time Marius entered the chamber. He heard the rustling of fabric as Marius undressed and snuck under the covers to curl up against him. Marius nuzzled his nape and slid an arm over his hips.

"Do you realize that we haven't been intimate for the last two days?" Marius teased.

"I couldn't care less at the moment. I'm still exhausted." Although his body was indeed tired from sleep deprivation for the last two days, his thoughts lingered on the man next to him—the man who was destined to leave Shin Makoku one day.

"You're not happy that I'm going to be responsible for Luftguo someday, are you?" Marius asked as he continued to take in the heady scent of the slender nape and silky soft hair.

"Hnf! That's old news now— but yes, I'm still disappointed that you didn't tell me about it sooner. What I'm upset about is that I had to find out that the Duke of Ronski is your uncle from everybody else. This is the second time you've made me feel like a fool today. Damn it! Why is it that I know so little about you?" Wolfram finally gritted out, allowing the emotions he'd been keeping in check all day to run amok.

"Because I was afraid you'd react this way once you knew. About my uncle, I didn't think it was necessary. It shouldn't be of any importance if my uncle is a duke." Wolfram had neither moved nor responded to Marius's touch indicating he was clearly upset.

"I realize that we haven't known each other for long, but it bothers me that I get to share everything with you in bed but know so little about your life," Wolfram continued bitterly. "You belong here with your people, since heaven forbid we forget you possess Gudrun's soul!" he ended sarcastically. "You even have a living relative here in Luftguo! Why did you live with my uncle instead of yours?"

"Like I've told you before, my father entrusted me only to Lord Waltorana. Maybe that was my father's way of saying he couldn't really trust anybody else, especially here. Otherwise, he would have entrusted me to my uncle."

Wolfram ignored the other man's calm explanation. "What other revelations will I have to hear from others? Do you have a wife or child hidden somewhere? Do you have enemies after your head? Will you suddenly grow wings like Gudrun's when you go berserk and unleash your power?"

"No, no, no—to all your questions. Also," Marius said, laughing at the absurdity of Wolfram's fears, "let me assure you that I haven't inherited Gudrun's powers—I may have her soul but I've also been told her immortal powers had been sealed along with her wings, otherwise Sera would not have been able defeat me in swordplay many times in the past."

At the mention of Brigisera, Wolfram mumbled incomprehensible words before threatening out loud, "You better spill everything now coz' next time I won't be so understanding!"

Marius grunted into Wolfram's nape and muttered, "You call this understanding?"

Wolfram elbowed Marius behind him, making the man yelp slightly. "Yes, consider yourself lucky my mind is dead tired right now to think of other ways to express my resentment that you don't trust me with your whole identity," he finally conceded in less hostile tones.

"I had my reasons, Wolfram," Marius stated quietly.

Wolfram turned around to look the other in the eye. "If you want whatever we have to last, you have to let me in, Marius," he pleaded earnestly, letting down his guard, enough to show his lover just how deeply his lack of trust—albeit unintentional—affected him.

"Only if you promise me that you won't let whatever you learn about me come between us. It feels wrong when you distance yourself from me," Marius replied softly, his eyes boring holes into the emerald orbs before him. "While it's true that I may have not disclosed all the facts, you have to believe that I've never lied to you. I hope I haven't lost whatever confidence you have in me."

It was not his intention to make Marius feel guilty, more of he was afraid of allowing their relationship to progress any further when he knew they would only be parted. But even that reason was slipping away from him. His feelings for Marius grew with each passing day. He allowed his fingers to gently trace over the bronze -colored eyebrows, trying to smooth out the wrinkle created by the frown. Marius closed his eyes when Wolfram ran his fingers lightly over the tip of thick curled eyelashes. Green eyes lowered to the full mouth. Wolfram leaned over and pressed his lips against the familiar warmth of his partner's. Marius pressed their bodies together to deepen their kiss.

"Marius," Wolfram murmured between their pressed lips. "You can trust and rely on me too."

Wolfram felt Marius smile in response before he heard the words, "I shall place all my faith in you."

OooooooooO

_18__th__ of October 4500_

_Father once said that there was a reason for my existence, why a great soul was reborn in a mere mortal's body. He also said that I will not be able to face up to the responsibility if my whole heart was not in it. Though I have yet to discover my purpose in this lifetime, I am certain that without my little one beside me, I will be unable to fulfill it._

OooooooooO

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—a creative fanfic author and beta-reader who continues to add life to this fiction.

**A/N 1**: Special thanks to warmsugar for all her hard work and generosity. Despite the demands of her exciting career, she still took the time to patiently go over the chapters of this fanfiction. Warmsugar, I am sincerely grateful for everything you've done, I hope I can have you as my beta reader forever:D—thank you!

**A/N 2**: To the following friends and readers: Addictedreader09, Tenshi no Nanimo, silverwoman, snowFrou, reader, pikeebo, and SoulReaper Rukia—your reviews on chapter 7 meant a lot to me. It was the beginning of the unveiling of plot amidst the love triangle. Your thoughts never fail to inspire yours truly. Thank you so much! I hope this chapter will be to your liking.

I would also like to express my appreciation to those who have put this fanfiction on their favorites/alerts. I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable.

To those who are wondering who Wolfram will end up with, the answer is in the summary *huge grin*.... _Two great loves, one lifetime_....

**A/N 3**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 4**: Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**A/N 5**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 8

Wolfram, Marius, and Zephollo were informed after breakfast that the king was expecting them at the arena and the Mazoku had been asked to bring his sword. The arena was situated by the entrance of Atemreich Castle and was used mostly for either training their soldiers or special events. Apparently the Duke of Ronski had arrived early in the morning to collect the weapons and armor he had ordered from Brigisera and requested for them to be tested.

As the three young men entered the ample-sized arena, everyone inside watched them with admiration. Silver-haired Zephollo, in a blue shirt under a white vest and white trousers, was a youthful version of their handsome king. The tall and well-built Marius, who was attired in a long khaki coat over a black shirt and khaki trousers, strode towards the king with the grace of a feline. Golden-haired Wolfram—in a white long-sleeved shirt under a dark brown vest with matching breeches and boots, and with his sword hanging from a belt around lean hips—appeared like a proud, young prince between the two dashing gentlemen. Several Atemann soldiers scurried around the venue, some were asked to test the weapons as well, while the others were eager to watch Marius and Zephollo display their skills. Very few of them knew who the golden-haired prince was, which added to the growing excitement.

King Ricohard was seated beside a green-eyed gentleman who had his long, raven hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail, emphasizing his widow's peak. Beside the gentleman was Brigisera in her navy blue uniform.

"Marius!"

The raven-haired gentleman approached the three young men and clasped Marius tightly to his chest with much affection. Wolfram presumed it was the Duke of Ronski, Marius's uncle, though he hardly found any resemblance in their appearance to validate his theory. The man was as tall as Marius but apart from their height, they had very little physical attributes in common. Marius's features were purely masculine, a chiseled jaw-line, powerful chin, and straight, well-proportioned nose, whereas the older man had a heart-shaped face with a pointed chin and aquiline nose—one could easily assume that he had been called '_beautiful_' instead of _'good-looking'_ in his youth.

"It's good to see you. It's been six months since you last came home, you should stay longer," the man rebuked.

"Uncle Gebhard," Marius said, grinning at the man, "I apologize for not coming more often but you know I stay as long as possible when circumstances permit it."

"Why do you even stay with that man?" he asked with a hint of a pout playing about his lips. "If you love trading so much, you could do business here. If it's commanding an army that you desire, then there is a much bigger number to lead here," the Duke of Ronski fussed as held his nephew at arm's length, checking out his condition and feeling his upper arms.

"Does that man even treat you as well as he should? You look great but a little tanner than before. Do you always stay outdoors? And your muscles seem bigger! Does that man make you work more than you should?"

Wolfram almost rolled his eyes at the trivial concerns and slight insult to his Uncle Waltorana. Marius had a color that other men would envy—it was a healthy glow that always looked fresh, like he had just come from sunbathing. In addition, Marius was a man, thus, the more muscles the better. And on top of everything that annoyed Wolfram, his uncle Waltorana was referred to as '_that man'._ If the duke wasn't Marius's uncle, Wolfram would have loved the pleasure of knocking his lights out and maybe pounding some sense into the older man.

"You know me well enough to realize I hardly stay put in a place I do not like. If you're so concerned, then you should visit and see how I live." Marius tugged at Wolfram's sleeves and pulled him to his side. "Uncle Gebhard, this is Lord Waltorana's nephew, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wolfram this is Uncle Gebhard Kaufmann, Duke of Ronski."

Two pairs of emerald orbs studied each other. Wolfram barely bowed in greeting while Gebhard merely sized up the blond. Except for the soldiers of Waltorana von Bielefeld, his nephew had never brought home with him any Mazoku as a personal companion. It was also hard to believe that his nephew was good friends with someone who looked like a prince who had never lifted a finger for anything in his life—the kind of life that Gebhard had actually wanted his nephew to adapt but instead, had insisted on living like his deceased father.

"Welcome to Luftguo, Lord von Bielefeld." Gebhard put his hands on the Mazoku's shoulder. "You must tell me everything Marius has been doing at Shin Makoku."

To Wolfram's relief, before he could reply, King Ricohard and Brigisera had joined them.

"Let's get the testing started," King Ricohard demanded rather impatiently. "Marius, Zeph, put on your arm braces and finger gloves. The targets have been set."

The king winked at Wolfram. "Just sit back and enjoy for now, my child. Later, you and Brigisera will have a duel with the new swords."

Wolfram sat on one of the wooden bleachers and Brigisera joined him shortly. Wolfram could tell that Brigisera was a formidable opponent; otherwise she would not be the general of highly skilled soldiers. He knew his swordsmanship was nothing compared to Conrard's and Gunter's, but he would not back out, it wasn't his nature. When he felt Brigisera's eyes on him, he turned to stare back into her ruby ones. They were captivating but eerie, and under her intense gaze, Wolfram barely repressed a shudder of distaste.

"Is there something you wish to say, Your Excellency?" Wolfram finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. Brigisera laughed but the amusement didn't reach her eyes.

"Marius belongs in Luftguo, not in Shin Makoku," she finally said. "Are you willing to abandon your nation in order stay here with him?"

"I have no such intention. Why should my plans matter to you?" Wolfram retorted curtly, his dislike for the woman he would soon have a mock duel with grew with every word she uttered.

"It greatly matters to all of us. We don't want him to forsake Luftguo for something or someone that he could only find in Shin Makoku," Brigisera said sternly. She continued on a lighter note, the warning in her fiery eyes at odds with the tone of her voice, "You may find that our hospitality quickly wanes should we deem that you have somehow become an obstacle to our future king."

_Maybe an obstacle to your desires,_ Wolfram wanted to snap viciously but held his tongue and instead replied, "If you don't mind me saying, I think it best if you were to choose your words wisely before divulging such sensitive information to anyone. After all, I believe that not many know just how valuable Marius is to your nation. You wouldn't want your tongue to be held responsible for compromising his security, am I correct?"

"My, my, I see you're not as naive as you look—I underestimated your confidence. I hope you will have some of that left after our duel," Brigisera replied calmly. "Oh, and let me assure you that I will not be the person to bring Marius down."

_It's a just mock duel_, Wolfram wanted to say but mustered all the patience he possessed and strived to retain his composure beside the hostile woman. Shortly, Marius and Zephollo came into view at the opposite end of the targets. Marius had removed his long coat and both of them wore brown arm braces over their left sleeves and three-finger gloves partly covering their thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. King Ricohard took his place between Brigisera and Gebhard.

"No manipulating of elements is allowed!" the two young men were reminded by King Ricohard's booming voice. "We're here to test the bow, string, and the arrowheads, so bend the bow to its maximum and reload as fast as you can."

At one side of the arena, several archery targets were set up in an inverted 'T'— three targets in a horizontal row, while two additional targets were placed on top of the middle or second target. It was an unusual set up for Wolfram, but very interesting as well. He had neither seen Marius's nor Zephollo's archery skills and if the complex set up was an indication of their talent, his excitement was building up fast. There were three circles on each target— the outermost ring was colored blue, the middle one was red, while the innermost was yellow.

Zephollo stepped forward with his bow and a long quiver of arrows, with blue and white fletching. He placed the arrows within his reach, for easy access and assumed his stance. After loading an arrow, Zephollo raised his bow high above, drew the string towards his face, near the corner of his mouth and released the arrow. The arrow hit the yellow innermost circle of the third or topmost middle target. After loading, his second arrow hit the yellow innermost circle of the second topmost middle target. Not long after, Zephollo's reloading interval was shortened to mere seconds. In a short time, the two topmost targets at the center were filled with arrows—all within the innermost yellow circle.

Applause filled the arena from the few spectators. King Ricohard was beaming with pride at his son. Gebhard clapped gregariously; Wolfram stared at Zephollo in astonishment; Marius grinned widely at his friend who was the center of attention at the moment; and Brigisera only nodded half-heartedly, seemingly bored.

Zephollo wasn't finished yet, though. The two topmost arrow filled targets in the middle were removed and replaced by new ones. This time Zephollo loaded two arrows at one time. After release, one arrow landed in the yellow circle of the topmost target, while the other landed on yellow circle of the second topmost target. Zephollo did this a few more times, each with the same amazing results. After that, he bowed proudly to the spectators who had gone wild with applause and cheers, signaling he had completed his exhibition.

Wolfram rushed towards Zephollo as he saw Marius approach the man as well.

"Great job, Zeph!" Marius firmly patted his friend's back.

"That was fantastic! I would have wanted to see more. Got tired?" Wolfram asked the silver-haired man.

"Not really but if you look closely, my last two shots of multiple arrows barely made it to the yellow part," Zephollo confessed.

"That's your only reason?" Wolfram asked in disappointment—he would have loved to see more. "You mean to say, being inside the yellow circle is not enough, it has to be dead center for you?" _Man! These Atemanns have extremely high standards!_ Wolfram had never met anyone who could shoot two arrows at one time successfully, and several times at that.

"Marius! You're up next," King Ricohard heartily called out from his seat. The middle targets had all been replaced and the inverted 'T' was set up once again.

"Good luck, Marius," Wolfram muttered to the man who was already a few meters away from him.

Wolfram then returned to his place beside Brigisera as Marius stepped into the spot which Zephollo previously occupied. Marius settled a tall basket of bows with red and black fletching beside him and in his hand were a few arrows with wooden shafts and metal arrowheads.

He loaded his first arrow with a wooden shaft and shot it almost effortlessly at the innermost band of the first of three horizontal targets. His next arrow landed on the second, and then the third—all of them within the yellow circle. He then aimed for the topmost target at the middle, and then the second topmost target. All five targets each had a single arrow embedded dead center.

The crowd, however, did not stand in ovation—there was not any enthusiastic response at all. After Zephollo's exhibition of skills, such a display seemed almost trivial in comparison. In addition, the soldiers who were all familiar with the old arrows wondered why Marius had not used the latest arrows for testing.

Marius loaded two arrows, this time with the red and black fletching—the new arrows with metal shafts to be tested—and positioned the bow in the usual vertical position and raised it. He drew the string tightly, bending the bow to what seemed like its breaking point. He then released both arrows at the same time. One landed on the yellow center of the topmost of the middle target, splitting the wooden shaft of the previous arrow in half, and the other one landed on the second topmost arrow, splitting the wooden shaft of the previous one in half as well.

Spectators roared in wonderment. Wolfram felt goose bumps rise on his face and neck, and he marveled at what he had just seen. Both new arrows landed exactly on the same spot as the previous ones and split through the old arrows as proof of its accuracy.

Marius grabbed three arrows with the red and black fletching, and loaded them all on the bow. Marius then changed the angle of his bow. Instead of vertical, he held it in a horizontal position. Once again, he pulled the string tightly, flexing the bow to its maximum. Seconds after he released his arrows, the spectators went wild. All three arrows landed on each of the horizontal targets and had split the previous arrows indicating the arrows landed exactly on top of the first ones he had shot. It was unthinkable that three arrows could be released at the same time and have them land so far apart and so precise it had split the previous arrows.

Standing amidst the applause-filled arena, Marius turned to look at King Ricohard who nodded his head. Marius bowed to the audience who were suddenly disappointed his display of skills had ended all too soon. Wolfram ran immediately to Marius.

"Marius! Why did you stop? You've only been there for less than two minutes! " he demanded.

"Zephollo had already done more than enough to test the bow and string, and I have done my part to test the arrow heads," Marius said, chuckling at the sight of Wolfram with hands on his hips and glaring green eyes.

"And how did you accomplish that with just a few arrows? You even used different ones at the beginning," Wolfram asked as Marius began to remove his arm brace and three-finger leather glove.

"The first bunch of old wooden arrows had metal arrowheads which are made of the same material as our previous armor. The ones with red and black fletching are the new arrows Brigisera had made with arrowheads of higher quality of metal and the finest, sharpest tip that could split or go through the previous material, including our old armor. Since I was able to cut through the old metal arrowheads, it means that Brigisera's new metal arrowheads are of superior quality," he explained to Wolfram. "Still disappointed? Listen, you'll be up next. Brigisera doesn't go easy on anyone, so good luck."

Wolfram had no time to ponder on how amazing Zephollo and Marius were. He heard the king ordering soldiers to remove the targets. He saw his female opponent headed his direction. The blond racked his brain and riffled through all the probable surprise attacks the woman could pull on him. He decided that the best course of action would be to just allow the woman to take offense while he concentrated on defense—after all, they were just testing the new sword and not competing to see who was better.

"Brigisera, Lord von Bielefeld! Once again, let me remind you that you are not allowed to manipulate your element. You are to test the strength and sharpness of the sword, not your swordsmanship. You may begin," King Ricohard said from his seat.

Wolfram and Brigisera bowed at each other. The Mazoku took his usual stance of defense, one hand holding his scabbard by his hips, while the other in front of him ready to take his sword by the hilt, upper body slightly bent forward. Brigisera had fully removed her sword from its sheath.

Wolfram barely saw Brigisera move. However, in the blink of an eye he noticed she was almost in front of him with her sword hoisted above his head. He ducked low, quickly stepped aside and saw the sword from midair slashing down towards his direction in a curved motion. The only thing he could do to avoid it was to spin a hundred-eighty degrees as he took his sword in his right hand, released it from the scabbard, and at the end of his spin, slashed at Brigisera's side. The woman was not only agile; she also had keen eyesight and was able to dodge Wolfram's attack. Their swords clashed many times as both tried to block and attack each other, with Wolfram landing on either his back or behind several times.

"Lord von Bielefeld, you disappoint me," Brigisera remarked with a nasty grin on her beautiful face. "It's an insult to fight with someone way beneath my skills. I'm barely breaking out a sweat here. At this rate I might end up cutting you instead of your sword."

Her sword slashed down towards Wolfram side once again.

Wolfram gnashed his teeth as his blade collided with Brigisera's. "If you are everything you say, then why haven't you cut through my sword and end this agony of yours?"

He then used his strength to push the sword and Brigisera away but the woman cushioned the blow by allowing her other leg to gracefully slide back, pushing the sand with her boots in the process. Not wasting any time, Brigisera headed towards Wolfram once more, the sharp silver edge directed at his midsection. Wolfram barely had time to move away, the woman was too quick. As he sidestepped, he slipped his scabbard from his belt and was able to push aside the oncoming pointed edge from his abdomen in the nick of time. Brigisera was slightly taken aback and this gave Wolfram time to bolster his defense once more.

Zephollo fidgeted in his seat as he watched. He sensed that Brigisera was more than just testing her sword. It seemed like she was serious about the duel. He turned to Marius who appeared calm.

"We all know Brigisera's the best swordsman in the nation, she's even bested both of us at the same time, remember? Why doesn't she just finish off Wolfram's sword?" Zephollo's uneasiness grew as he watched the Mazoku stop all offense moves and concentrated more on defense while his half-sister kept on aiming at her opponent's vital areas instead of his sword. Though amber eyes remained fixed on the two fighters in the middle of the arena, Marius refused to speak, and Zephollo struggled to focus on doing the same.

Brigisera attempted to sweep Wolfram from the floor by slashing her sword way below the ground. Fortunately the blond was nimble and not only did he avoid it but also managed to kick Brigisera's shin with as much force as he could muster given the awkward angle. The woman yelped as she fell back, almost dropping her sword. Ruby orbs glowered at Wolfram

"Brigisera, please spare us both the embarrassment and just go after my fucking sword instead of trying to kill me," Wolfram hissed through clenched teeth, deciding to drop the formalities with the loathsome woman.

Just like that, Brigisera was up on her feet. Wolfram barely saw the woman move again until he heard someone shout his name and saw a flashing silver-white light just at the corner of his left eye. All he could do was move back instinctively and raise his sword to stop the oncoming blade from hitting his shoulder. It was too late however. Brigisera's sword had managed to cut his blade in half as their weapons clashed in midair.

Brigisera walked away from center of the arena victorious but instead of applause, there were gasps and murmurs. Wolfram stood still for a few seconds, staring down at his broken sword. He lifted his gaze to search for the person who had called his name. He saw Zephollo running towards him and gave the man a weak smile, embarrassed by his defeat.

The wind blew unexpectedly and harshly that particles of dust got into his eyes. He felt faint all of a sudden and dropped on his knees. A pool of blood formed in front of him and it seemed to flow down endlessly that not even the sand was able to absorb it all at once. In a daze he heard a frantic voice calling out to Marius and several people shouting but could not make out what they were saying with all the noise the wind was making. At a distance, he caught a glimpse of Brigisera on her knees as well, and was clutching at her throat.

He then met the amber orbs focused intently at him and smiled as his lover made his way towards him. His upturned lips gradually turned down as he saw the king clutching at Marius's arm with a desperate look on his face.

"Wolfram, I need to remove your vest," the silver-haired man said gently. Wolfram squinted as sand went into his eyes. _A dust storm_, he thought idly while Zephollo helped him out of his vest. He felt a fresh stab of pain radiate from his upper left arm and only then did it register that he was bleeding— profusely. He almost blanched as he took in the huge gash that ran from his chest to shoulder revealed by the long tear on his shirt. _The bitch did manage to cut me with the edge of her sword,_ he thought irritably.

"Marius!" Zephollo shouted to his friend who was being held back by the king. "I need your help. Now!"

As soon as Marius joined them, Zephollo said, "We have to take this off as well," referring to the white shirt soaked in blood.

Marius carefully removed Wolfram's shirt and rested the blond's back on the ground. He flinched as he took in the damage the king's daughter had wrought on the pale, slender body of his lover. A testament to the sword's lethal edge was evident as somber amber eyes traced the clean slice from flesh to bone. A gust of wind hissed.

"Could you please keep it down? I can't mend a damned thing with all this stuff going around," Zephollo said to his tight-lipped friend. "If you had acted earlier like I suggested then this wouldn't have happened. Hey, Marius, are you listening! Snap out of it and control your freaking temper—it's of no use now," he repeated in a near shout, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

OooooooooO

"Shibuya," Murata called out to his friend who was out on the deck of Shin Makoku's newest and finest ship.

Yuuri didn't even bother to acknowledge Murata and proceeded to look far out into the horizon. It had been only four days since he last saw him, but somewhere across the endless water was Wolfram, and Yuuri greatly anticipated the chance of an encounter, regardless of their previous disastrous meeting.

They were headed for Luftguo, upon the request of Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria. Apparently, several of her merchants had been detained and imprisoned by the Duke of Ronski two weeks ago and one was facing a death sentence. Lady Flynn herself had been to Ronski and spoke with the duke. Unfortunately, the man was not moved by her request to revoke the pending death penalty against one of her people. Because Shin Makoku was the only nation allied with Luftguo, and Yuuri being the only ruler who had a track record of being able to change even the darkest of hearts, Lady Flynn immediately asked for his assistance.

"Yo! Earth— Shin Makoku to Shibuya," Murata said playfully, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really annoying sometimes?" Yuuri calmly stated even as he shoved the hand away from his sight. "For a wise man, you sure are dense. I need some time alone so please leave me in peace."

"You seem to have a lot of these 'moments' recently," the other double-black observed. "I hope you're using them to think about your strategy for persuading King Ricohard to lighten the punishment of the merchant's son from Caloria," Murata said.

"To be honest, I myself am not convinced that the person who killed those Atemanns should be running around loose. But let me assure you that, regardless of the crime, justice by death will never be in my jurisdiction," Yuuri remarked.

"It's a good thing you've now complete control of your Maoh-self, otherwise he probably would have brought justice by death to the man himself."

"Yeah, well I'm really glad I'm fully aware of everything going around me even when I change into my other self. Why did you come to bother me, by the way?"

"Lady Flynn would like to finalize matters with you before we arrive," replied Murata.

"Do you think we can get there by tomorrow night?" Yuuri asked.

"Not a chance," Murata said. "The wind will pick up as soon as we get closer to the north and estimated time of arrival would be no less than forty-eight hours."

"Wolfram said they were going to the province of Ronski. I wonder if he even knows about any of this," Yuuri said.

"I highly doubt that." Murata sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, Shibuya, if you are able to convince King Ricohard to change his verdict, we will be able to get Lady Flynn's people in Ronski and you'll have a bigger chance of bumping into Wolfram there. Think of it as an incentive to a successful negotiation."

Yuuri brightened instantly at the idea. He looked at Murata and said, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and see Lady Flynn now."Murata chuckled at the simplicity of his friend's thinking—after all these years of being King of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya was still Yuuri Shibuya.

Shortly, they entered the cabin used as a private office and found Conrard, Lady Flynn, and Hardwin, Lady Flynn's adviser and right-hand man, waiting for them by the sitting area.

Lady Flynn smiled at Yuuri and said, "I apologize for asking for this meeting in advance but I thought it was necessary to have a solid ground in convincing King Ricohard not to push through with the death penalty. I've met with the Duke of Ronski and I must say that, although he may not look it, the man has a way with words and will be difficult to oppose."

"Please run by me everything once more," Yuuri said as he took the leather arm chair across Lady Flynn.

"Edsel, as you know by now, is one of the most reputable merchants in Caloria and had been trading various items for decades. Two weeks ago he and his small group went to Ronski to offer the duke works of art such as paintings and the finest ceramics handcrafted in Caloria. The deal went smoothly. However, on the day they were loading the items into the duke's private room, Edsel's only son, Chlothar, fancied an ivory bow he saw and returned to steal it in the evening. The manor of the duke was heavil—"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you mentioned yesterday that the ivory bow was an imitation of the one that originally belonged to their first queen, Gudrun, am I correct? Is that a very valuable item despite being an imitation?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, Yuuri Heika. They said that the grip of the ivory bow was made of a huge diamond that was deemed priceless," answered Lady Flynn.

"I see, please continue with the rest of your story," Yuuri said.

"Although, the manor of the duke was heavily guarded, Chlothar had discovered a secret passageway to the room. What he didn't know was that the guards constantly checked and roamed around the manor, especially that room. When three guards walked in on him and caught him red-handed, he panicked and attacked all of them. Two Atemann soldiers died while the one who survived almost lost his right hand. Chlothar may be young and immature but he happens to be a very strong and skilled swordsman. If only he were more responsible he could be a captain by now, unfortunately, he isn't even a soldier because he constantly gets himself into fights with his attitude.

"Chlothar told his father that he could have gotten away but several other guards and the duke himself heard the noise coming from the room— they said that the duke's chamber was right next to it. Greatly outnumbered, Chlothar was finally restrained. The following day, Edsel and the rest of the men in their group were apprehended and imprisoned along with Chlothar.

"In Luftguo, those accused or caught of any crime have to go through three trials. The first stage was a trial by the townsfolk, and if you are found guilty, you are brought to the King's Court. By the time I arrived at Ronski, Chlothar was already found guilty by the people while the rest of the merchants were still awaiting the king's verdict. I was summoned to Luftguo in order to witness the trial at the King's Court. I personally watched how they determined a man's conscience; I saw the queen searching into their eyes, assessing their guilt. She said that all the others were innocent but Chlothar's soul was all black and completely hollow. I couldn't decipher her words but whatever it meant apparently sealed the death sentence of Chlothar. The king agreed to release Edsel and the others after Chlothar was executed at the end of the month.

"Edsel happens to be a good friend of mine and I know he'd rather die with his only son than witness his execution. He begged me to help him and though his son is indeed guilty, I still want to do whatever I can to lighten his punishment," Lady Flynn said.

"Lady Flynn, I just want to ask something in reference to your earlier statement about the stages of trial: what is the third?" Murata asked out of the blue.

"To be honest, I never asked after they assured me that the Chlothar's punishment will end with the king's verdict. Do you have any idea, Hardwin?" Lady Flynn asked her right-hand man and adviser.

"I did ask the people and they said it was a trial by the gods." When Hardwin saw the disbelief in Yuuri's eyes he quickly added, "But that doesn't involve the actual presence of the gods they refer to. They said that their high priestess, Alexandra, would consult the elders of the various elements and their decision would be passed on through her."

"I wonder which circumstances go through that," Conrard commented.

"Only when a wide discrepancy exists between the verdict of the townsfolk and the King's Court do they go to the third stage," Hardwin said.

"If you ask me, I think the King's Court is not reliable. Lady Flynn, didn't you find it strange that they relied on the queen's hocus-pocus eye thing?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know what hos—hocs-pocs means, Yuuri Heika," replied Lady Flynn apologetically.

"Don't bother to unravel the meaning, Lady Flynn," Murata butted in. "Shibuya, it may be possible that their queen has the gift of seeing the nature of a soul. In one of my previous lifetimes, I met a high priestess who had a similar ability—she was very accurate, I must add. Indeed it isn't very useful in times of peril, and I admire Luftguo for coming up with the best use of this gift— it sure beats a lie detector on Earth."

"So now we're to have an audience with the king and convince him to revoke the death sentence. Yuuri Heika, have you come up with any reasonable punishment for Chlothar?" Lady Flynn asked the young king who turned to look at his godfather for assistance.

"If we are able to change their mind at all, most likely, they will be the ones to give us other options," Conrard supplied.

"That's true," Hardwin said. "When Lady Flynn and I were there a week ago, I spoke to some people and they said that mutilation was the most common alternative to death sentence."

"But I bet it's not as simple as cutting one's ear or finger," Murata said thoughtfully. "I have a hunch it will be an eye for an eye and in Chlothar's case, he had claimed two lives and the injured soldier will no longer be able to wield a sword."

Yuuri sighed deeply before saying, "We have two days to come up with something. Until then, we must not lose hope until we've exhausted all possibilities."

OooooooooO

"I feel as if I aged a hundred years more today," King Ricohard grumbled, slumped on his throne as he cradled his throbbing temples with his hand. "These youngsters are making me feel so old and incapacitated."

"I apologize for Marius's behavior, Ricohard," Gebhard said to the king, his longtime friend.

"It is Brigisera who should apologize to Marius," Queen Herthea remarked as she entered the formal hall.

King Ricohard sat upright when he heard his wife's voice and asked, "How is the young Mazoku?"

"He'll live," Herthea replied as she took her throne beside the king. "Zephollo is helping out Anthea heal his injuries. The blade cut through a portion of his collarbone but Anthea is confident it will be restored in no time. The gash that runs from his shoulder to his chest is not as deep as it looked this morning. Marius is on his way here and Brigisera said she will follow as well, though I highly doubt that."

Queen Herthea then handed her husband a scroll. Ricohard unrolled the parchment and quickly glanced over its contents, nodding his head.

"Gebhard, before I forget—it slipped my mind with all the excitement earlier—an emissary from Caloria has just informed us that Lady Flynn of Caloria will arrive here the day after tomorrow. She said she would like to make another appeal on behalf of that man facing death penalty," King Ricohard said. "I don't think she realizes that no matter what she says, this world is better off without that man. I tell you, these youngsters really know how to waste the gifts they are given."

"Sad but true," Queen Herthea concurred. "I've not seen a soul like that for a while. Even if we release him, he will only continue to hurt others wherever he is. There was not a shred of guilt in his soul."

"Did you find any remorse in Sera's soul?" a distinct and clipped voice asked from the end of the hall.

"Marius," Ricohard exclaimed as he left his throne to walk over to the man. "I'm sorry for what Brigisera has done to Lord von Bielefeld. I'm certain she realizes her mistake now."

Marius ignored the king, walked passed him and approached the queen to ask persistently, "Queen Herthea, I would like to know if you found any regret in Brigisera today, or did you even bother to find out?"

When the queen did not respond King Ricohard said, "Marius, I'm sure she did not intend to harm your friend. She must have gotten carried away, having had the opportunity to duel with a Mazoku, and a captain as well."

"Since when has she ever thought highly of another's swordsmanship?" the bronze-haired man hissed.

"For heaven's sake! She can even take on Zephollo and me any time and she knows it," Marius exploded heatedly, turning around to face the king. "Had I known she'd act this way, I wouldn't have offered Wolfram's help to test out the swords."

"Why did you ask your incompetent friend to help out anyway?" Gebhard asked candidly.

"He is not incompetent, Uncle! He's even better than most of your men," Marius retorted. "I thought it would be a good idea for Brigisera and Wolfram to have a mock duel and through that, maybe learn to get along. I wasn't aware that Brigisera had no plans of showing him any respect to begin with."

"That's enough, Marius," Gebhard warned his nephew. "I will not tolerate such tone. Have you forgotten that I am your uncle and that you are still in the presence of His Majesty and Her Majesty?"

"Let him be," Ricohard said as he slumped back on his throne once more. "I'd rather he vent out his anger on me than my pathetic daughter."

The king then slowly lifted his head to meet Marius's eyes and said in lower tone, "However, now that you have spoken your thoughts, I'd like to give mine. For as long as I am still the king, Marius, I forbid you to use that power of yours: the power of commanding the air to standstill."

That morning, when Marius saw Brigisera's blade cut Wolfram's shoulder, he lost control and stopped Brigisera's breathing momentarily. If King Ricohard had not pleaded, he would not have returned to his senses. Not many people knew that Marius had the ability to suppress one's breathing; no other wind wielder was able to do so. He only discovered he was capable of such when he tried to choke Ewald—the king's adviser who tried several times to get him out of the von Bielefeld grounds—when Ewald accused Waltorana of abduction. Afterwards, Alexandra, Luftguo's high priestess, passed on a message stating that he was prohibited to use it; otherwise, he would be forced to return to Luftguo. Marius knew he had breached the law of the gods this morning without thinking of the consequences.

Marius regarded the seriousness in the king's amethyst eyes before quietly saying, "I apologize, Your Majesty."

King Ricohard offered the sullen man a weak smile. "I accept for as long as you forgive my daughter's behavior as well."

From the moment Marius entered the hall, he knew he could not expect any of them to reprimand Brigisera for the incident. Because he was not one to impose his impending supreme authority over any of them, all he could do for now was protect Wolfram with whatever he had. He bowed to the king and left the room.

As soon Marius was gone, Ricohard told Herthea, "Please tell Brigisera that she is not to join us during meals for as long as Wolfram von Bielefeld is our guest in this castle. Only when she decides to act her age and stature will I allow her to join us. I cannot afford, and do not want, to strain my good relationship with Marius. He is like a son to me as well."

"Yes. I agree with you, Your Majesty. I will pass on your message to Brigisera," Herthea replied.

Gebhard shook his head at the turn of events. It was hard to believe that Marius had become so attached and protective over a Mazoku—a man his nephew had met less than three weeks ago. This discovery displeased him immensely, but decided it was best to keep his thoughts to himself. He couldn't help wonder how far Marius would go for his newfound companion.

OooooooooO

"Is he conscious yet?" Marius anxiously asked Zephollo as soon as he entered the chamber adjacent to Anthea's.

"No. Mother has given him strong sedatives to allow his body ample time to recuperate."

Marius took the chair next to the four-poster bed and gazed upon the sleeping Mazoku. He reached out for the edge of the sheet covering Wolfram up to his neck and asked, "May I?"

When Zephollo nodded, Marius took a peek inside the cover and carefully studied the naked torso underneath. Wolfram's entire body had been cleaned and there wasn't any trace of blood left. A strip of white cloth covered the pale left shoulder and extended to the upper chest.

"Mother's work is amazing. He's healing rapidly and at this rate, the cut will be completely closed up by tomorrow," remarked Zephollo. "What did father have to say? Did he apologize for Brigisera as always?"

"Yes, but we all expected that, so I can't say I'm disappointed," replied Marius as he gently pulled the sheet over Wolfram's chest. He then turned to Zephollo with a serious look in his eye and said, "Wolfram will need a new sword to replace the one he's had for many years."

"And?" Zephollo raised an eyebrow in query.

"And I will need your help—soon," Marius said. "For now, I can provide him with one of the new swords until I am able to secure the best one."

"Where will you get this so-called best sword you have in mind?"

"First, I need to find the old hermit who is able to forge and imitate intricate swords—do you remember where he lives?"

"I probably do, but I'm not sure if he still lives there or if he's still alive. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Have someone trustworthy look into that and get back to me. I'll let you in on my plans afterwards."

"I gather this matter should be kept just between us, correct?" Zephollo murmured, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

Marius grinned at his friend and replied, "Of course."

OooooooooO

_19__th__ of October 4500_

_Of all the nation's treasured possessions, I shall reclaim one of the two sleeping with dormant powers, the sword forged by Vehestianus himself. It was originally mine to give and which I shall bring to my little one; for no mere mortal's blade deserves to touch a single hair on his body. _

OooooooooO

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—a creative fan fiction author and an amazing beta-reader who adds life to this work.

**A/N 1**: Hi everyone! Thank you for such warm response to the previous chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed reading your enthusiastic reviews. It seems many are eager to reach the part where all characters get together. I was almost tempted to delete scenes in between chapters to deliver, but I've decided to let the story unfold as originally intended. I'm in no position to ask for your patience, so I will just keep my fingers crossed and hope you will find this chapter satisfactory.

SoulReaper Rukia: Your lively thoughts never fail to make my day, thank you!

XxcrazyyaoiloverxX: Your words made me reflect on where this story is headed. I hope this work will not disappoint you. Your support means a lot to me, thanks!

reader: I'm happy to hear you found the previous chapters satisfactory. Thank you very much for the kind words and enthusiastic review.

Tenshi no Nanimo: I always enjoy the content of your reviews. Also, when a good fanfiction author like you gives me a pat on the back, I feel honored. Thank you for boosting my morale with every fic and chapter.

shekinaah: You've pointed out a plausible scenario which I found myself considering carefully. Although not written in black and white, the future chapters are all set. However, I appreciate your insight because it made me realize things I may have overlooked or dismissed subconsciously. I know you're eager to find out what will transpire among the characters when they come together. We will get there eventually. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rikachan: Thanks for your review and hope you will enjoy this one.

nana: I'm really glad that you like Marius's character and this story so far, thank you!

Gasanechi: I'm happy that you approve highly of Marius for Wolfram. Thank you for your constant support!

.a.: About the sword forged by the fires of Vehestianus—that will be revealed in chapter 10. Your compliments made me smile. I shall strive for better chapters so that when this work is completed I can proudly say I earned them. Your kind words mean a lot to me, thank you!

blueninja89: I liked your description of Wolfram's romance. I'm happy to hear this story has entertained you, thank you so much.

ladypsiho: I'm glad to know you like that pairing. A good friend recently advised me that, regardless of the ending, the entire journey towards the end is what makes or breaks a story. I sincerely hope you'd enjoy this chapter.

**A/N 2**: **Deleted Parts!** Parts had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fan fiction. For uncut version, you may check out author's profile.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 9

The air smelled of eucalyptus and aloe, and something cool lingered on his left shoulder and upper chest. Wolfram groggily opened his eyes and met sapphire orbs watching him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" a soothing voice reached his ears before his mind recognized the woman before him—it was Lady Anthea. He suddenly recalled the series of events that happened from the time he last woke up until his duel with Brigisera.

"Not bad at all, thank you. How long have I been out?" He sluggishly moved to get up from the bed he presumed to be Anthea's as he recognized the familiar sitting area through the open door. "Where are Marius and Zephollo?"

"You have been resting for a day now. Marius just left to get clean clothes for you. I don't know where Zephollo has wandered off to." Anthea had learned about what happened from Zephollo who kept insisting that Brigisera had intentionally inflicted injury upon the Mazoku. Fully aware of the seemingly endless rift between half-siblings, Anthea's apprehension grew; all these years she had remained in the shadows in avoidance of causing any inconvenience to the king and queen. She also feared for the future, particularly what Marius would resort to. The mere fact that he almost took Brigisera's life meant he was willing to break all ties with the king.

"So I've been out for a day.... No wonder I feel so well rested." Wolfram examined his bare chest. There was a long welt, outlined in red, visible under the thick green mixture from his left shoulder down to the side of his chest. He poked lightly at the green ointment and sniffed his fingers as he asked, "What's this for?"

"That medicine will hasten the healing process, as well as allow the wound to close without leaving a mark. Zeph helped restore your shoulder bone and closed the cut on your chest," Anthea said while she rummaged through an oak cabinet.

She then returned to Wolfram's side with a roll of bandages and a bottle with light green liquid. She placed them in a pouch before handing it to the blond and instructed, "Before covering the wound, apply a generous amount of this medicine twice a day until there isn't any visible mark left."

"Thank you," Wolfram said. He rotated his shoulders and remarked, "It feels like it was never injured. You and your son are as good as Gisela, the best healer in Shin Makoku."

Pleased with the compliment, Anthea smiled tenderly at young man in good spirits. She reached out to tuck a strand of overgrown blond bangs behind Wolfram's ear, and then smoothed out the soft golden hair at the back. Color rushed to Wolfram's cheeks at the affectionate touch.

"You must take care of yourself," Anthea said softly. "Even the greatest of souls could become vulnerable should anything dire befall you."

She then started to bandage the gash that had been closed up. "Brigisera has always adored Marius and most likely considers you as her rival for his heart. I am certain she would not have taken your life in front of everybody; she probably just wanted to intimidate you. I hope you are not considering any form of retribution; she is a formidable opponent."

"I know. I'm well aware of the fact that she wasn't made general just because of her lineage." Wolfram wasn't thinking of revenge through another duel. He thought he'd find more pleasure in making the woman miserable by showing her what she could never attain with her blade.

"By the way, Lady Anthea, you should have been there at the arena. Zephollo and Marius were truly amazing. They were like the masters of archery." Wolfram described to Anthea in detail the short exhibition of skills yesterday morning. The woman listened attentively as the blond recalled how he felt when he witnessed Zephollo's and Marius's prowess.

Shortly after, it was Anthea's turn to recount adventures of the two men when they were young children and all the trouble they caused from time to time. When Marius came into the chamber he found Wolfram and Anthea laughing, sitting on the bed.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked as he handed Wolfram a folded green shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Feels as good as new," Wolfram replied while donning his shirt. He then realized he was only wearing his underwear under the silk sheet. He glanced around the room and slowly reached for his trousers.

Anthea stood up and said, "You can change here; I'll be at the sitting room." With a knowing smile, she turned around and closed the bedroom door behind her to give Wolfram privacy.

"What are your plans today? I want to see the town," Wolfram said casually as he slipped into his trousers.

"We can do that. If we leave now we'll get there by noon, just in time for lunch," Marius replied as he studied Wolfram's movement. The way the blond tucked his shirt inside his pants with ease indicated that his shoulder was indeed in good condition, Marius noted.

"That sounds good," Wolfram agreed as he stepped into his boots. "Let's go back to your room first to get our coats; I've noticed the temperature here is much lower than back home."

Wolfram grabbed the pouch with medication and headed for the door. Marius opened his mouth to say something but decided to put it off for another time.

"Lady Anthea, thank you for the treatment. We're going to town for a while. Could we get you anything from there?" offered Wolfram to the woman in the sitting room.

"Lady Anthea, I sincerely appreciate what you and Zeph have done for Wolfram," Marius warmly said.

"Anytime, Marius," Anthea replied. She then turned to Wolfram and said, "I'm fine, thank you. Have a good time and remember what I said—take care of yourself."

After the two young men had left, Anthea returned to her musing—particularly, the vision she saw the day she met Wolfram. Upon hearing and seeing what happened to him yesterday, she couldn't help recall the tragic image she saw in the green orbs. But it was so vivid and clear that she also knew that the day before was not the man's last. Marius's clothes were different, and the place was not the arena. She intended to talk to Marius about it soon. Wolfram's last vision was set on what would be the most important and happiest day of their lives, and Anthea would do everything she possibly could to change the Mazoku's fate—even if it entailed parting the lovers.

OooooooooO

On their way out of Atemreich Castle, Wolfram and Marius bumped into Zephollo who invited himself to join the couple. None of them brought up yesterday's incident at the arena. They arrived at the town proper of Atemreich by midday. Majority of the shops were multi-story structures made of bricks and other varicolored stones. The two Atemanns explained to the Mazoku that most of the owners lived on the upper floors of their shop or business establishment. They rode along the wide streets and stopped at a fancy-looking two-storey tavern equipped with a stable where they tethered their horses. Several men and women recognized the silver-haired man and greeted him as they entered the tavern.

"You're pretty popular, Zeph," Wolfram commented when he noticed several young women giggling as they passed by.

"Of course, he frequents this place—like a second home," Marius teased his friend who did often hang out in town, especially at the tavern.

"Give me a break. It's the only place where I can meet and have fun with women not arranged by my father or the queen," Zephollo said defensively to the blond who just mouthed the word "Oh". They settled on a table beside a glass wall with a view of the people roaming the streets outside.

"What about you? How many women have they arranged for their future king?" Wolfram asked in a hushed tone of the man who sat beside him.

"My uncle is the one who does that." Marius grinned and added, "It's ironic that he himself has never married and yet insists on marrying me off to someone he deems suitable."

"Really? How many have you dated?" Wolfram asked suspiciously, shoving off the hand that had suddenly appeared, _and_ stroking his thigh under the table.

Marius chuckled inwardly—he was aware of Wolfram's history of extreme possessiveness and jealousy fits. He then replied, "Not many…. Let me see." Marius started to count with his left fingers, then with his right.

"And?" Wolfram blurted out without waiting for Marius to finish counting. "How far have you gone with them? Did you enjoy their company?"

When Zephollo cleared his throat, Wolfram realized how loud he had been and tried to calm down, realizing how insecure he must have appeared to the other man.

"Fine, stop counting now. I don't care," he muttered sulkily when a lady came over their table with the menu.

Marius and Zephollo looked at each other and suppressed their laughter as they placed their orders. Wolfram stared blankly at the menu while he informed the lady he'd have the same as Marius's order. The woman left with a warm glow on her face; in her whole life, she had never seen a more attractive group than the three.

"Are you jealous?" Marius teased Wolfram who shifted his gaze to the Atemanns sauntering the streets outside.

"Hmph!" Though Wolfram had never presumed he was the first in Marius's life, he couldn't help feel uncomfortable that the older man had so much more experience than him. In the short time he had known Marius, this was the first time he felt insecure about his place in the man's life.

"At least Marius was never engaged before. I'm sure you and the Maoh shared something that Marius never had with any of the women he has been with. Exactly how long were you engaged to the Maoh?" Zephollo's intention to appease Wolfram was rewarded instead by a hostile glare from the golden-amber eyes and left the blond tight-lipped.

Zephollo gladly welcomed the interruption when the lady returned with their drinks. When the tension hung over their table for quite some time, Zephollo excused himself by saying he needed to go to the restroom.

"Listen, I won't deny that I enjoyed the company of a few. Some encounters started off really well but unfortunately, all ended quite badly," Marius finally admitted, breaking the awkward silence. "Most women take great offense when a man calls off the relationship. However, I'm not good at hiding my feelings. You could say, I'm quite frank—as well as fickle-minded."

"Do me a favor and let me know in advance when you get tired of me," Wolfram rejoined sarcastically.

"Why do you have such low self-esteem when it comes to relationships?"

"Because I was engaged for more than two decades and my affections were never reciprocated," the Mazoku replied dryly.

"I think he realizes his mistake now. Maybe he's even loved you all these years despite his actions?"

Wolfram looked Marius in the eye and vehemently accused, "Seems like you're making excuses for that wimp. Are you suggesting I go back to him?"

Marius chuckled softly but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. He then sighed and pondered, "Do I even have any right to hold you back? I fear that someday, you'll find in him what you've always longed for and decide to return to his side. I'd rather you know and accept right now how much he needs you and still choose to be with me. I don't want to ever feel like you're just _settling_ for second best. When it comes to your feelings for King Yuuri, I lose all my confidence. "

Wolfram carefully considered Marius's words—he understood exactly what the man meant. What Wolfram could not decipher was his own feelings. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be right where he was and didn't want to linger on the 'what ifs' with Yuuri. He was happy with Marius. He didn't welcome, and pushed away, any thoughts of Yuuri in fear of ruining what he and Marius had.

When Marius put his arm around him and kissed his cheek, Wolfram fought the urge to embrace the man in public. He then realized that he couldn't possibly feel less for this man than Yuuri, otherwise, his heart would not be overwhelmed with such feelings of bliss.

"I wouldn't be here now if I didn't want to," Wolfram mumbled with a scowl on his face, unwilling to give the man the satisfaction that his brief annoyance had gone out the window. He then added threateningly, "Just make sure you won't let me down in any way—and that includes distancing yourself from all the women your uncle dangles in front of you!"

"I should be the insecure one, not you," Marius said softly, rubbing his nose lightly on the creamy cheek. "I told you not to let things in my past come between us; they mean nothing to me now. I could only hope the same goes for you as well."

Wolfram couldn't help but compare how Marius effortlessly pacified his jealousy, whereas Yuuri had always aggravated his insecurities. It was yet another reason why he felt so secure with Marius. The man seemed to know every trick in the book to satisfy him, not just physically but emotionally as well. It wasn't even important that they had never even confessed their love for each other. Whatever they shared was special; a feeling that went beyond words so often carelessly spoken by lovers.

When the lady returned, her rouged cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as she placed their meal on the table—the two looked like they were about to kiss. Wolfram straightened up on his seat and subtly shrugged Marius's arm off his shoulder. He quickly scanned the room for Zephollo who had been gone for some time and spotted the silver-haired man at another table with two attractive young ladies.

"Shouldn't we call him?" Wolfram wondered.

"Let's leave him for now. He'll come back soon if he prefers to dine rather than remain in their company," Marius replied knowingly.

True enough, when they were done with lunch, Zephollo returned to their table. He gave a quick look at his cold meal. He grinned at the two who appeared to be in normal terms again.

"You guys are going around town, right? I think I'll stay here for a while." Apparently, Zephollo had already made other plans with the ladies he had been chatting with.

"Should we come back for you?" Marius asked even when he already knew the answer. "We might go to the falls before dinner in case you want to follow us later."

"Alright then, see you whenever," Zephollo said with a careless wave of his hand as he turned around, eager to return to his recent female acquaintances.

After paying for their meal, Marius and Wolfram left the tavern. They strolled around the town and had entered a few shops. A few Atemanns who knew Marius would stop and talk with him for a short while. In Shin Makoku, Wolfram would either be suspicious or disinterested with the townsfolk who came up to Yuuri. However, he found himself listening to every conversation Marius had. It seemed that Marius was quite popular, despite the fact that he hadn't lived in Luftguo for many years and his visits were often short. He had even assisted a few shop owners set up their own business and do trade. Marius was intelligent, excelled in swordsmanship, was superior in archery, kindhearted, and he appeared genuinely concerned for the welfare of the people around him. Marius, after all, had Gudrun's soul and it was expected that he should have some of her qualities. But because being a formidable warrior did not equate to being a great ruler, Wolfram wondered how Marius would fare as king. Although he would love to see him take up the throne to Luftguo, he couldn't help but dread that day as it would also signify the end of his relationship with the man as he himself belonged to Shin Makoku. As the uncertainty of their future loomed over his head, Wolfram felt the urge to have Marius's attention all to himself once more.

"Marius, let's go get souvenirs for Uncle Waltorana," he said, tugging at the man's sleeve and almost dragging him inside a shop with old looking lamps, vases, goblets, crystal figurines, and other items.

The shopkeeper was a petite lady and she reminded Wolfram of Ulrike, the High Priestess of Shin Makoku who was over eight hundred years old but seemed stuck in a little girl's body. The lady had her white hair in a ponytail that hung below her waist. Her lavender-colored eyes turned slightly upwards at the corners, giving one the illusion of a smile.

"Good afternoon," the shopkeeper welcomed them. "Feel free to look around and don't hesitate to let me know if you find anything you need assistance with."

Wolfram and Marius bowed their heads in acknowledgment before glancing around the shop. Not long after, the bronze-haired man spotted a copper-colored bird cage hanging among various lamps.

Marius reached out for the cage and said, "I think Lord Waltorana would like this."

"It would go well with the rest in his study," Wolfram agreed.

They walked over to the shopkeeper and placed the cage on the counter.

"We'll take this please," Marius said.

"That's a lovebirds' cage," she informed them. "Do you know that when one of the lovebirds dies, the partner follows shortly after?"

The two men looked at each other briefly before shaking their heads.

"It's a mystery that I find very romantic," remarked the petite lady. "Will this be all for now? There are a few paintings at the back if you're interested," she said, motioning with her hands towards the end of the chamber.

Since Wolfram was a painter, he had always been fascinated with works of others. He walked into the inner room and roamed his eyes over the canvasses on display. One extremely old looking painting captured his interest. Overall, the work wasn't impressive at all, but what caught his attention was the back of a golden-haired woman with amber wings, and holding a long ivory bow in one hand. The woman on the painting was facing a majestic castle with numerous towers and pointed arches on top of a high cliff. The raging waters below the cliff together with the woman's flowing hair and white dress denoted a windy day. One would think it was an angel but Wolfram was almost certain it was Gudrun.

"Excuse me, may I ask where this came from? Who painted it?" Wolfram asked the shopkeeper, holding the canvass before her.

"We've had that in the family for generations and I'm afraid I can't recall its origins." The white-haired lady knitted her brows in thought. "Long ago, many artists used to paint their own interpretation of Gudrun at the Luftemreich."

"Luftemreich is what they call the Kingdom of the Winds—though no mortal has ever been there other than Engelbert," Marius whispered to Wolfram who started nodding his head.

Suddenly, the petite lady's lavender eyes widened and exclaimed, "What a coincidence though. I do remember that, before my grandparents decided to put the items up for sale, this painting was always in the same box as the bird cage you've chosen."

"We'll take this painting as well. How much is the total for both?" Wolfram asked and started digging into his coat for money but Marius grabbed his wrist and insisted on paying.

"My great grandparents have had this shop for years," the shopkeeper cheerfully said as she rolled the canvas of painting and started wrapping both painting and bird cage. "They said that most items here have a history and sometimes it reaches out to the new owners."

Wolfram wasn't superstitious, however, if Gudrun was indeed the woman on the canvas, then it definitely belonged to Marius now.

After Wolfram and Marius left the shop, they strolled along the streets of town a bit longer before returning to the stable where they had hitched their horses. Zephollo's horse was still there and neither of them was surprised.

"Where are we headed next?" Wolfram wondered as he rode alongside Marius.

"To the falls. I think you'll like it there." Marius grinned at him mischievously. "And we no longer have to go to the baths later if we wash up there."

Wolfram found the idea appealing and asked Marius to speed up. If he only knew the way, he would have raced with the other man; something they often did back at the von Bielefeld lands. Not long into their journey, Wolfram recognized the familiar route, as if they were headed back to Atemreich Castle. However, instead of going straight up the road to the castle, they turned left and took a narrow path with tall thick trees. They went through a short tunnel and afterwards, Marius stopped and dismounted from his horse. Wolfram did the same and they tied their horses to a tree. From where he stood, Wolfram heard a faint sound of running water but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Wolfram! Over here."

Wolfram followed the direction of Marius's voice and saw him parting overgrown vines to reveal a small iron door.

"These plants cover the wall enclosing the area," Marius explained as he unlocked the door with a key. "It's connected to one of the gardens of the castle. I thought we'd go through this secret passage because I didn't feel like going back to the castle yet."

Upon entering, Wolfram caught his breath at the sight. Before him was an imposing mountain with countless waterfalls that flowed along the undulating curves, amidst the lush foliage. The falls cascaded and merged into a pool midway, surrounded by trees with bright orange leaves. The overflowing water from the center gushed to the rocky river as one expansive waterfall. A sudden welcoming breeze blew, scattering the colorful leaves all over the enchanting place.

Marius locked the door once more and walked leisurely alongside the blond.

"You like it? It always looks best during autumn," Marius remarked.

"Mhm!" Wolfram nodded with a soft smile.

"Do you want to take a dip? The water is pretty warm," Marius invited with a crooked grin.

Once more, Wolfram nodded and then started removing his boots and clothes. As soon as Wolfram's bare torso was exposed, golden-amber eyes darkened as the bandaged shoulder and chest came into view.

"Don't worry, it should be completely closed by now," Wolfram said reassuringly, in fact he had completely forgotten about his injury from the duel the day before. He took off the bandage and to his delight, the swelling around the area had disappeared—only a long, thin, pink line was visible, as if someone had drawn it with a paintbrush. Wolfram ignored the concerned look on Marius's face and worked on his trousers.

Marius, now devoid of clothing as well, drew closer to Wolfram and gently touched the wound to examine it. It was greasy from the mixture Anthea had made but the break on the skin felt more like a light scratch instead of the deep gash Marius remembered seeing before.

"I told you it's fine. I forgot all about it because it didn't hurt at all while we were in town. Even my shoulder feels good," Wolfram once more reassured the man as he slipped out of his last piece of garment.

"C'mon let's go," Wolfram cheerfully said, moving swiftly on his feet to reach the inviting water, leaving Marius behind him.

The water came up to the blond's chest. Some areas were deeper while some were shallow because of the big rocks. The temperature felt just right, inviting him to go further, to the deeper part to take a swim. He heard Marius approaching and turned around to face him.

"When I realized Brigisera wanted more than just to test the swords, I should have done something to stop the duel but I didn't," Marius said somberly. "I'm sorry, I failed to protect you."

"Am I that incompetent by your standards? I don't need you to protect me." Wolfram cast his eyes down and added, "Never insult me like that again, please."

"I don't mean to offend you, it's just that—" Marius started to say but the proud Mazoku only ignored him and started swimming towards the falls.

Wolfram saw an opening above the water level, a cave behind the curtain of cascading water. He raised himself up with ease and went under the flowing water. He remembered telling Yuuri once that the silver shiny metal thing in their bathroom on Earth reminded him of a waterfall. He shook his wet blond head to erase sudden memories of Earth; he had successfully avoided thinking of anything related to Yuuri and didn't intend to start now.

Wolfram gasped when he felt hands stroking him from under his arms down to the sides of his hips. A few seconds later Marius's arm encircled his waist from behind and lifted him off the ground, settling him inside the cave, away from the stream.

"Mmm…." Wolfram uttered as he felt the grinding of a muscular body against his. With arms still around Wolfram's hips, long, strong limbs pressed against the back of his sinuous thighs, the hardening length rubbing in between his firm, well-rounded cheeks.

Wolfram did not bother to contain his arousal that grew quickly. He indulged in the expertise of the tongue that laved his nape down to his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to gaze half-lidded at his lover while his fingers raked through the wet bronze hair. Hungry amber orbs regarded the full mouth and claimed it with a passion that threatened to consume their senses.

As their kissing position strained his neck, Wolfram tried to turn around but Marius kept him firmly in place by encircling his member while tweaking a nipple with his other hand. When Marius began to stroke his length with more urgency, Wolfram had to break their kiss as he stretched out both arms and pressed his palms against the wall of the cave for support. A moan escaped his lips as dexterous fingers proceeded to thumb and pinch a pink bud while his genitals were fondled. He then rubbed his round buttocks against Marius's arousal and shortly, they were both rotating their hips to add friction to their already heated flesh.

"Ma—arius...." Wolfram whimpered. He couldn't wait any longer; he urged the man to take him.

When Marius's knee slipped between his lower thighs, pushing one to the side, Wolfram eagerly pulled his legs apart and raised his behind, eliciting a low chuckle from the man behind him. With a hand firmly holding the lean hips in place, Marius guided his manhood into Wolfram's opening.

*****A/N**: Some parts had been omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. For details on where to find the uncut version, you may check out author's profile.***

Wolfram rested his forehead on the back of his hands which were plastered to the wall, his breathing erratic. Marius slumped against Wolfram's back and nuzzled his nose against the blond's nape, panting.

"I love you."

Emerald green orbs opened wide as he heard the softly spoken words. Lowering his raised foot to the ground, he straightened his back and turned around, releasing Marius from within him in the process. He bit his lower lip and searched deep within the tender amber eyes.

In between labored breaths, Marius uttered slowly, "Even if this desire, passion, and need that I feel for you consumes me, even if I need to be constantly on guard— afraid of losing everything we have right now, I'll gladly seize this chance I have with you so that someday I can be everything to you as well."

Cradling Wolfram's cheeks in his hands, Marius gently planted kisses all over his face.

"Will you please allow me to build my world around you?" he ended achingly.

Wolfram blinked as he fought back the sting behind his eyes, a lump had formed in his throat. He could not comprehend the emotions flooding into his heart all too quickly. All he was certain of was that he had never heard words more beautiful in his entire life directed at him and spoken with utmost sincerity. If Marius's life revolved around him and him alone, he couldn't possibly feel more content.

"I love you too, Marius," Wolfram managed to choke out before he embraced the man.

He wasn't sure if he had just imagined it, but he thought he heard Marius release a small cry as the powerful shoulders trembled slightly. He then stroked Marius's back and hair while they held each other for some time.

Afterwards, they went under the waterfall, gazing at each other and grinning every now and then. And as once was never enough for them, they made love several more times until they were both sated and completely spent. Sometimes, Wolfram wondered why they always used their time together as if there was no tomorrow. Words couldn't describe how he felt for Marius, but what was even more amazing was that his feelings were reflected in Marius's actions towards him. He could only be eternally grateful to the gods who had allowed their paths to cross.

When the sky had turned a dark shade of orange and hung low into the horizon, they decided it was time to return to the castle. They used the inner lining of their coats to dry themselves up and once fully clothed, they headed for the secret door.

"I remember locking this earlier," Marius muttered with a small frown as he swung the iron door open.

"Maybe Zeph followed us after all. Very few possess the key to this place," he added as an afterthought after securing the lock behind him.

"You think he saw us and got scared?" Wolfram asked, grinning at the thought.

Wolfram flinched as soon as he ascended his horse. He inwardly cursed his and Marius's healing powers which didn't do any much to his behind—their intense physical exertion must have robbed them of their healing power.

"You want to walk? It's alright even if we get their late," Marius suggested, sensing his discomfort.

"No, no. It's fine. I can tolerate pain you know!" Wolfram snapped. "Despite my looks I _am_ a solider," he reminded the taller man, slightly annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

_Yes, a very pretty one, _Marius almost quipped—but caught himself in time as he realized that he would be burned to a crisp had he actually voiced out his thoughts. He knew Wolfram was a proud Mazoku, and even though his backside must have hurt every time he bounced, the blond even quickened his pace and took the lead until they reached the castle.

After Wolfram and Marius dropped off their purchases in their room, they joined the others for dinner. Everyone was there except Brigisera.

OooooooooO

"How is your shoulder, Lord von Bielefeld?" King Ricohard solicitously asked as soon as Wolfram and Marius took their places across the dining table.

"Much better, thanks to Lady Anthea and Zephollo," Wolfram replied, beaming warmly at the brown-haired lady beside Zephollo.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I heard she got absorbed into the duel and forgot the real objective in the first place," Queen Herthea said, mostly directed at Marius rather than Wolfram.

The king looked as contrite as the queen, while Zephollo grumbled something incomprehensible as he chewed on his lobster. Marius kept a straight face, and Wolfram only nodded in acceptance. The Mazoku could not put the blame on anyone but Brigisera herself, thus, there was no point in making the queen and king feel guilty about it. Maybe if she wasn't the king's daughter and the General of Luftguo he would have strangled the woman in her sleep until she begged for mercy. However, he had to control his temper for now and spare Marius the embarrassment of seeking revenge against one of his people.

Shortly after, the elders were engaged in their own conversation and a manservant brought in their dinner. From the corner of his eye, Wolfram caught a glimpse of Zephollo staring at him. When he raised an eyebrow, the young man slightly blushed and lowered his eyes to his wineglass.

"Zephollo, did you follow us to the falls? We waited for you," Wolfram asked in a hushed tone, not wanting their elder companions to hear. The azure-blue eyes widened for a split second before Zephollo started coughing, almost spitting out the white wine. When Wolfram patted his back, Zephollo turned bright red.

"Are you alright?" King Ricohard asked his son. Zephollo nodded, wiping his mouth with an embroidered napkin.

"Well, did you?" Marius asked Zephollo.

"Yes, I saw your horses but didn't find you inside, so I left," Zephollo said in a rush. He ignored the chuckling of his friends as if sharing a private joke.

"Marius, excuse me for interrupting, but I'd like to inform you that your trip to Ronski will be delayed for some time," King Ricohard said. "We are expecting guests tomorrow evening and even Gebhard will be back here as well. Thus, when his business here is finished, you may join him on his return to Ronski. For the meantime, I'd like you and Ewald to spend more time together."

"Yes, your Majesty, I'll do that." Marius turned to Wolfram and explained, "Ewald is King Ricohard's adviser. His responsibility is similar to your brother Gwendal's."

"So, Ewald is briefing you on how to run the nation?" Wolfram whispered.

"Exactly," Marius said. "Do you want to join us? We usually spend the morning at His Majesty's office and do our rounds in the afternoon."

"Maybe... but I really don't want to impose. It's not like we're..." the blond stopped himself from saying '_engaged'_. He didn't want Marius to think he was pushing for an engagement. "It's not like I won't see you in the evening. I can go around with my men."

"Want to hang out with me?" Zephollo butted in.

"Only if we don't end up at the tavern. I've nothing against it, but I'm not in the mood to pick up anybody," Wolfram teased. He already felt at ease with Zephollo, as if they've been friends for a while.

"So, you'd rather go to the falls?" Zephollo retorted playfully. This time it was Wolfram's turn to blush.

"No, definitely not," Marius objected, grinning widely. "You can't go there without me."

"Actually, I just remembered that I have to go to Savil sometime this week," Zephollo said. "It's a quaint little town with succulent seafood. If you don't mind riding for half a day, you might enjoy the place."

"What do you do there?" asked Wolfram.

"Every fortnight I check on the general well-being of the people in one town and then report to His Majesty. Usually I spend more time at the infirmary and help out," Zephollo replied.

"I told you he was the goodwill representative of the nation," Marius reminded Wolfram.

"Alright then, I'd like to join you," the Mazoku decided. He would also like to know more about the country's affairs from the man named Ewald, but that could wait until their next visit to Luftguo. Hopefully by then, he would no longer be considered a complete outsider, a foreigner interfering with their business.

"Dress in casual attire and pack clothes for two or three nights—oh, and a cloak as well. The town of Savil is known for unexpected downpo—" Zephollo started giving instructions but was suddenly interrupted.

"What do you mean two or three nights?" Wolfram blurted out in dismay, attracting the attention of their elder companions.

"That's how long I normally stay in every town I visit," Zephollo replied. Wolfram suddenly didn't feel like going. He didn't want to be away from Marius for more than a day.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Anthea asked her son who nodded in response. "You should have informed me earlier. All the medications have been packed but I wanted to bake something for the children."

"Are you joining them Lord von Bielefeld?" Queen Herthea asked the blond who suddenly looked glum and had crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm recon—" he almost said "reconsidering" but changed his reply to, "I'm considering it, Your Majesty."

"Unless you're sure you won't find it tedious to spend the next couple of days with me and Ewald discussing affairs of the nation, you might as well go with Zeph," Marius remarked, receiving a glare from the blond.

"Ah, but there's also Uncle Gebhard. Since he'll be back here tomorrow, you could also keep him company to pass time while I'm occupied with Ewald."

The thought of spending more time than necessary with the Duke of Ronski almost made Wolfram shudder.

"Fine. I'll go," Wolfram grumbled. He then forced a huge, ecstatic, and obviously feigned smile on his face directed at Marius which earned laughter around the table. His childlike behavior may have amused his dinner companions, but deep inside, he resented that Marius was willing to let him go for a few days.

"Good. We'll leave at the crack of dawn," Zephollo exclaimed cheerfully.

OooooooooO

Wolfram woke up in the dark when he felt Marius's lips on his. He shoved Marius away and turned his back on the man. The blond then felt an arm around his waist and elbowed the owner behind him.

"Are you still upset?" Marius whispered, nibbling at Wolfram's ear.

A hand swatted his face unceremoniously and heard the blond muttering his annoyance. Marius lay on his back and sighed, staring at the canopy above. If there was one thing Marius both loved and disliked about Wolfram, it was the inability to hide his feelings, especially when he was upset.

"You said you didn't think it was a good idea to join me and Ewald, and I somehow agree with that. We both know it wouldn't be proper to just let you in on affairs of the nation—not yet, anyway. But if you're that upset, you don't have to go with Zeph."

"No. I already gave my word. And I don't particularly enjoy the idea of being cornered by your fussy uncle who might torture me with an interrogation about your life in Shin Makoku."

Wolfram then yawned loudly and added, "I need to get up soon. Goodnight. Please don't wake me up again!"

Marius slid an arm under the blond's neck and another over his waist. "Just let me hold you until you wake up, OK?" The proud Mazoku remained silent but didn't push him away either. Marius fell asleep holding Wolfram in his arms as soon as he heard the steady breathing of his lover.

OooooooooO

"Did Alexandra confirm whose powerful soul you sense?" Ricohard asked his wife as she entered their royal chamber.

"Our high priestess says it's possible that the soul belongs to the Maoh of Shin Makoku, though she has never met him and can't be certain," Herthea replied as she joined her husband under the satin sheets.

"It is easy to presume Lady Flynn asked for his assistance," Ricohard suggested. "As I've anticipated this to happen, I've decided to let Marius resolve the matter on my behalf, as well as Gebhard's. I'm anxious to find out how he would handle such matters; after all, he will eventually have to deal with rulers all over the world."

"Is that your only reason? Why do I get the feeling you're more interested in their personal interaction— having a common interest: Lord von Bielefeld," Herthea chided.

"My lady, would you rob me of my curiosity? Can't you, just once, let an old man have his share of amusement? You should feel fortunate your husband's source of entertainment is such and not the company of numerous young women," Ricohard teased.

Herthea snuggled close to her husband and, in a more serious tone, she softly replied, "What nonsense do you speak of, my lord? You know your happiness always comes first in my heart, otherwise, I would not have offered to share you with another—even if Anthea happens to be the second dearest person in my life."

OooooooooO

_20__th__ of October 4500_

_Once, I have turned a blind eye to the gods who allowed fate to take away my loved ones; but I refuse to be acquiescent to the will of the heavens a second time.  
_

_Arobes, heed my words: the man I professed my heart to by the sacred falls has become the pillar of my being. Protect him just as you watch over me. For his well-being shall be my strength, and his downfall would be the demise of this great soul._

OooooooooO

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male)

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—a creative fanfic author and beta-reader who continues to add life to this work.

**A/N 1**: Hi everyone! Chapter 10 turned out much longer than originally planned, therefore, it will be continued in chapter 11. As mentioned before, it seems that many are eager to reach the part where the main characters come together—we will get there eventually. In the meantime, I sincerely hope you will find this chapter satisfactory. Many, many thanks for your support—you guys are the best!

nana: Your opinion made me happy, thank you.

pikeebo: Your last review made me feel extremely good about this work, I sincerely appreciate that, thank you! I will keep going and intend to complete _A New Leaf_ this year, with the goal of posting at least two chapters per month. I sincerely hope the rest of the story will be to your liking.

Sayoko Bizen: Hi Sayo! As we've already corresponded between chapters, you know how I feel. If you are able to read this message then I thank you for deciding to read further on. At the end of this work, I hope you will say that it was worth your time. Thank you for constantly letting me in your thoughts.

XEOHE: Hi! You are truly one sweet and amazing person, thank you. I hope you will find this chapter satisfactory.

a: Whoa! Your insight was truly amazing! Chapter 10 & 11 won't come as a surprise to you at all. I must admit, I wanted to send you a PM but as you wish to remain anonymous, I couldn't. Regarding who will end up with Wolfram, we will have to wait and see what lies at the end of this journey of his. Again, thank you and I look forward to more of your keen observations. BTW, the sword you asked about last time will be clarified in this chapter. Thank you for making my day with your thoughts!

Addictedreader09: About your hunch, were you referring to something physical or spiritual/emotional? We'll just have to wait and see for the answer to that. Anyway, I'm happy that you seem to have enjoyed the previous chapter, thank you so much.

XxcrazyyaoiloverxX: Hi! It feels so rewarding whenever someone seems to have truly enjoyed this work. I don't think thank you is enough, thus, to express my sincere appreciation for all your support I will strive for better chapters. There will be some Marius and Yuuri interaction here, but not exactly dealing with prisoner's situation, not yet anyway. Hope you enjoy this one!

Amethystaura: I assure you that I intend to complete _A New Leaf_ this year. Yes, Wolfram is extremely pretty, handsome, and just about every adjective that leads to gorgeous:) I liked how you described the couple's relationship, thank you.

Tenshi no Nanimo: You are spoiling me with your compliments:D But I definitely feel your sincerity—even going out of your way to just read and review! I hope you had a blast during your short vacation. I'm very happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter because that's the only thing I can tender in exchange for your support:P You mentioned about Marius and Yuuri's reaction when they see each other again, so here it is... Thank you and hope you like this one as well.

**A/N 2**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 3**: Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

Chapter 10

"Good morning. Sorry, I woke up late," Wolfram greeted Zephollo who was busy checking the supplies being loaded into the small wagon.

The sun was already up but it was still early in the morning. Zephollo glanced over the blond's attire and nodded his approval. Wolfram wore a casual beige long sleeved shirt under a brown short sleeved shirt, black tight fitting trousers, black boots, and had a hooded cloak in hand. The man had remembered his instructions, to Zephollo's delight. Savil was a safe town but it was best not to attract attention along the way, especially when traveling with a foreigner who stood out like royalty.

"Good morning to you, too. No worries, we all started the day later than we should have but we'll depart soon to make up for lost time," Zephollo said before returning to the checklist in his hand.

While waiting for the wagon to be filled, Wolfram regarded Zephollo's appearance. The silver-haired man wore a tattered grey cloak, black trousers and boots. He had to admit that despite the informal clothes, Zephollo still had an arresting presence. He was almost as tall as Marius and his face, framed in a hairstyle very similar to Wolfram's, was noticeably handsome. Zephollo's facial features actually reminded the blond of Gunter. Wolfram suddenly found himself wondering if he should suggest to Gunter to have his hair shortened. Gunter was gorgeous but if he had his hair cut like Zephollo's, the result would be even more striking— he'd appear like a tall dashing nobleman instead of the beautiful lilac-haired adviser he professed himself to be. Wolfram chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"Zeph!"

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder upon hearing the familiar voice. He saw Anthea walking towards them accompanied by a manservant carrying a large parcel. He greeted the lady who squeezed his hand as she passed by him.

"Please bring this to Dorothea, it's for the children. She'll know what to do with it," Anthea informed her son, motioning to the package. Leaning closer to kiss his cheek, she whispered, "Take care and don't do anything reckless."

"Dorothea takes care of the children who have either lost their parents or had been abandoned," she explained to Wolfram who had a curious look in his face. "I've included a few blankets and baked goodies for the little ones. Do you like children?"

"My former fiancé adopted one many years ago and I enjoyed raising her like my own, but I can't say for sure how I would fare with other children."

"You'll know then when you meet them." Anthea stroked the creamy cheek of the blond. "Have a safe trip now."

"Thank you, Lady Anthea," Wolfram replied and watched the lady return to the castle.

"Alright, everyone, we're good to go," Zephollo informed the rest of the travelers. He then grabbed a small brown bag and handed it to Wolfram. "I've packed some bread and cheese in case you get hungry while on the road. Keep it in your bag."

"Oh, thanks." Wolfram had skipped breakfast and was quite famished. He woke up in Marius's arms and blamed the man for waking up late. He was still quite upset over Marius's willingness to be parted from him for more than a day and thus, barely said goodbye to his half asleep lover.

As soon as the small group of five had mounted their horses, they left Atemreich Castle. They passed through meadows and woodlands, and reached the mountainous town of Savil just before dusk.

OooooooooO

Wolfram took in the sight around him as they rode along the path beside the channel of water to the town proper of Savil. The deep-blue water seemed like a mere stream in between the tall, imposing, rocky mountains. The air was a lot cooler indicating they were at a higher elevation than Atemreich province. The Mazoku could almost envision the snow covered tips of the mountains during winter. He was able to make out several ships docked at a distance and single story structures made of log and stone.

"Can you see the pier?" Zephollo queried cheerfully upon noticing the blond straining his neck to see further ahead. Wolfram nodded in response.

"We can take this path until we reach the pier, but if you want to go through the town, we can take a right on the next road," Zephollo offered.

"Although this is quite a scenic route, I'd also like to see the town please," Wolfram replied.

Not long after, their group turned right and a short distance later, turned left onto the main street of Savil's town proper. Shops, inns, and taverns were built with thick logs and stones. It was quite a long street. From time to time, Wolfram would see the water and mountains on his left, and after a while he caught a glimpse of the ships docked by the pier. Apparently, the main street ran parallel to the road they took earlier.

"That's the town hall, beside the pier." Zephollo pointed to a wide single story structure on the left. "We'll drop by there tomorrow morning."

As they rode further down the street, they reached what appeared to be the residential part of the town. On Wolfram's right, tiny quaint houses with chimneys soon came into view. The small front yards were naturally landscaped with fruit bearing trees. One old looking tree was large enough to support a tree house with a rope ladder.

"That's the infirmary," Wolfram's silver-haired companion said, pointing to the white painted log house at the end of the road.

They turned right and rode for a few more minutes until they reached a wide fenced property at the cul-de-sac of the road. The house within looked like a miniature two-storey castle, with towers and spires. The writing on the iron gates said 'Wintraugot'.

Zephollo dismounted his horse and approached one of the guards by the gate. He was immediately recognized and warmly greeted by the pudgy man. Wolfram noticed Zephollo pointing at him and their three other companions. The guard nodded and swung the gates open.

"This is Dorothea's property. I requested Adam to remember all your faces so that we can come in and out of Wintraugot easily for the duration of our stay," Zephollo explained as he rode alongside Wolfram once more.

Wolfram presumed that they would be spending the next couple of nights at the sprawling estate. The lush greenery consisted mostly of tall, thick evergreens and fruit bearing trees. The extensive land seemed to stretch for acres with a view of the mountains behind. They settled their wagon and hitched their horses by the stable at the right side of the small-scale castle-like structure.

"Please unload everything from the wagon, except the one with red and white string— that's for the infirmary— and bring them to Dorothea's office," Zephollo ordered his two men.

Wolfam's second lieutenant, Faramond, helped with unloading as well. Normally, Wolfram would not need any bodyguard, however, since they were in a foreign nation and Marius was not with them, Faramond insisted that he accompanied his captain. Faramond, who was a few years older than Wolfram, had been serving under him ever since he was granted his own army. Like a brother, Faramond had always been very protective of Wolfram, and after the incident with the General of Luftguo, the second lieutenant didn't trust any Atemann other than Marius.

"I'll meet up with you inside," Wolfram said with a firm pat on his second lieutenant's shoulder.

The interior of the manor was much simpler than its exterior. From the receiving area, there was an arched doorway across and another one at the left side. The entire wall on the right side boasted of a mural, most likely done by the children of Wintraugot. At the center of the room was a low rectangular table surrounded by plush sofas where Zephollo motioned for Wolfram to sit on. Wolfram then watched the man disappear into one of the arched doorways. Not long after, he heard Zephollo talking with a female. The blond stood up and bowed politely at a raven-haired, old woman who appeared with Zephollo.

"You must be Lord von Bielefeld. Welcome to Wintraugot. My name is Dorothea." The woman's warm hazel eyes and voice made the room feel even cozier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Dorothea," Wolfram said, smiling back at the slender woman.

"Please call me Dorothea. Come, let me show you to your rooms before the children see you." She winked at Wolfram. "They love having guests over but once they corner you, they won't let you escape until they've exhausted you."

"Are they in the dining hall?" Zephollo asked.

"Yes. They have just started with their dinner," confirmed Dorothea.

They went through another arched doorway and ended up at a room almost identical to the sitting area, but furnished with numerous low tables and chairs.

"This is the recreation room where the children can read, draw, and even do crafts not requiring the use of a kiln. It's like a playroom," Dorothea explained.

After going through the door on their right, Wolfram found themselves at the foot of a staircase.

"That door straight ahead is the room for martial arts class and the one beside it is the library. On the left is the craft room and around the corner are the classrooms and the dining hall," the elderly woman informed her blond guest.

"How many classrooms are there?" Wolfram was greatly surprised that the orphanage had its own small school within.

"Three, one for each class: primary, secondary, and intermediate. Afterwards, they take apprenticeship in places that specializes in their field of choice or based on their aptitude."

Despite the man's apparent interest in everything he had been shown so far, the weary green eyes didn't go unnoticed by Dorothea. "Let me take you to your chamber now. Tomorrow, Zeph can show you around further."

Dorothea led Wolfram and Zephollo to the second floor. Upon reaching the landing, Wolfram noticed that the carpet on the entire left side was apricot, while the one on the right was magenta.

"The left side is the boys' side while the right is the girls' side," Zephollo informed Wolfram when he noticed the man staring at the floor. They turned left and walked through a wide hallway with doors on the right side.

"Are these the children's rooms?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes," Dorothea replied. They turned right at end of the hallway and stopped at the first room at the corner. "This will be your chamber. If you want to go to the baths, it's at the opposite end of the hallway. Dinner will be served until nine o'clock. If you need anything I'll be in my office at the ground floor."

After Dorothea left, the two young men entered the circular guest chamber. It was a big room with four normal-sized beds. Each bed had its own writing desk and a screen that served as a partition for changing clothes. There was a winding balcony around half of the room. Wolfram could immediately tell that the guest chamber was one of the four towers that seemed like circular watchtowers from the outside.

"I suppose this means you'll be my roommate?" Wolfram sneered, not bothering to hide his dismay. The only times he didn't mind spending the night with someone, other than his fiancé or lover, would be when he was at a full inn or camping with his soldiers. He sat on the bed closest to the door that led to the balcony and settled his duffel bag on the floor.

"Hey, I'd say the feeling's mutual," Zephollo quipped defensively as he moved over to the bed across Wolfram's. "Whatever your fears are, they're mine as well," he added, emphatically patting the front of his chest

"Whatever." The blond yawned widely. The exhaustion from their journey had finally caught up with him. Lying on his side, he rested an elbow against the mattress to support his head in his hand. He stared at Zephollo who was lying on his back with hands behind his head. "Who funds this orphanage?"

"All of us Atemanns," Zephollo replied watching the blond through lowered lashes. "We all pay tax. However, Atemanns without children have quite a hefty tax compared to others."

"Interesting," Wolfram muttered. "I guess this is your way of encouraging population growth?"

"Yup. Nobody complains about tax because we all benefit from it. As a matter of fact, the Atemanns get a lot more for their money."

Wolfram arched an eyebrow and waited for Zephollo to proceed.

"First, we are all assured of security. Every town has ample soldiers to control and protect the people. Second, healers do not charge for services, treatment is free and one only needs to pay for the basic cost of medication. Third, education is free for all the children of the Atemanns. Our standard of education is quite advanced too." At the apparent genuine interest in the emerald eyes, Zephollo proceeded, "At a young age, they are taught mathematics, literature, martial arts, etiquette, and history. When they reach secondary level, they are taught higher mathematics, science, various crafts, music and art, the use of wooden swords, archery, martial arts, and how to manipulate their elements— if they have any. Then they are taught business and trade, healing, and military strategy, among many others."

"Atemanns are comprised of multiple races, right?" Wolfram asked thoughtfully.

"Correct. The very first Atemanns were a group of people from different races—mostly Mazokus, very few Humans, and the others were from various other races. They have history books in the library; you can read some to the children as a bedtime story later on."

Wolfram couldn't help but think of his former fiancé, the peace loving ruler of Shin Makoku. Yuuri's goal had always been to unite Humans and Mazokus. This nation had accomplished that thousands of years ago. Luftguo had maintained neutrality for thousands of years and had no history of war for many centuries with any nation. It was easier now to comprehend why the nation had avoided taking sides—Luftguo had already united the people of diverse nations within. But one thing didn't make sense to the blond.

"Why did Luftguo suddenly ally with Shin Makoku after turning down the proposals of other nations for thousands of years?" Wolfram sat up, now more inquisitive than weary. "What's so special about us? Is it because we have a very powerful king?"

Zephollo grinned in amusement. Apparently, the Mazoku was not familiar with the prowess of Luftguo's rulers, he thought.

"I don't mean to offend you or your country. However, we didn't form an alliance for reinforcement." Zephollo said. "I'd like to believe my father's and our previous rulers' powers are comparable to your previous Maohs. In addition, the strength and skills of our Atemanns should not be underestimated. It is mandatory for all children, male and female, to be trained for whatever kind of battle at a tender age."

"You haven't witnessed the swordsmanship of my brothers. My losing to Brigisera was a fluke; I'll take her on again someday and show you what I'm capable of. In addition, Yuuri's Maryoku can wipe out thousands of men and ships at sea. He was able to defeat the Originators when Shinou, the Great One, had failed to vanquish the dark powers completely. I have yet to see the prowess of your father and the Atemanns; so until then, I cannot agree with you on that matter." The proud Mazoku paused to catch his breath after his long speech defending his people. "Now, what is the real reason for the alliance?"

"Calm down. I just said that their powers are comparable; I didn't say whose is better. Besides, we have Mazoku blood in some of us as well. The difference lies in the way we were brought up, our discipline, and the rules that govern our countries." Zephollo got up and stretched. "Hey, do you want to go for dinner now?"

"Yeah, I am starving... and thirsty," he admitted to his friend. "But before we go down, will you please answer my question first?"

"Because of Marius," he answered simply. "It was so we could protect Marius, our future ruler, who had become a naturalized member of Shin Makoku over two decades ago. If a war broke out, we could send our military assistance and supplies without being questioned." Zephollo tidied his silver hair with long slender fingers. "Oh well, that was the reason Ewald gave to my father so that's what I've just relayed to you."

"Come to think of it, even without the alliance, if a war did break out, Marius could defend himself. I bet he could even contribute a great deal to your king," he added as an afterthought and shrugged.

"You speak and think highly of Marius, don't you? Is it because his soul used to belong to an immortal? I was impressed with his archery but I haven't really experienced the full potential of his powers," Wolfram remarked, combing his fingers through his disheveled hair as well.

Zephollo blinked and stared at Wolfram in disbelief for a few seconds. He then remembered that Marius and Wolfram had only known each other for three weeks. He ignored the last comment of the Mazoku, headed towards the door with Wolfram in tow and made their way to the dining hall at the ground floor.

OooooooooO

"Shibuya, doesn't this place remind you of the Gothic cathedrals on Earth?" Murata commented, his dark eyes quickly scanned the vaulted ceilings.

"I haven't seen any in person—only in pictures, but sure, I guess," Yuuri replied distractedly as their group patiently waited in the solar room of Atemreich Castle.

They arrived at Luftguo late in the afternoon and had dinner at a tavern near the dock. Shortly into their meal, they were unexpectedly approached by Atemann soldiers who claimed to have been sent by the king to escort the Maoh of Shin Makoku around Atemreich province. Upon reaching the castle in the evening, they were informed that the king had invited them to join him for dinner. As they had already finished with theirs, Yuuri graciously declined the offer.

"We all agree on our strategy, correct?" Yuuri asked around him. Lady Flynn, Hardwin, Conrard, and Murata merely stared back at him.

"What is the deal, by the way?" Murata said.

"That I will initiate the negotiation and anybody is more than welcome to interrupt or help me out convince them to revoke the death penalty," Yuuri replied with his famous goofy smile.

"That sounds like a real plan," Murata said sarcastically.

"Conrard, you seem awfully quiet since we've entered the castle grounds. Is there something bothering you?" Yuuri asked his godfather who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Not really, Yuuri Heika." Conrard then turned to Lady Flynn and Hardwin. "The Atemann soldiers are those in navy blue, correct? What color does the Ronski soldiers wear—light blue?"

"Olive, Sir Weller," Hardwin replied.

"I see. I'm positive I caught a glimpse of a few men in light blue, very much resembling the von Bielefeld uniform. Though their backs were turned and they didn't get to look our way so—"

"Are you saying Wolfram's here?" Yuuri exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. The dark eyes that had been dull for several days sprung back to life. "Why didn't you mention this earlier? We could have called their attention and asked where Wolf is!"

"Calm down, Shibuya," Murata called out to his friend who was headed for the door. "We've come to see King Ricohard. We can ask about Lord von Bielefeld afterwards."

"His Highness is correct," Lady Flynn said. She approached Yuuri and took his hand in hers to calm the suddenly frenzied king. "Please, Yuuri Heika, let us accomplish our business with King Ricohard first."

Yuuri regarded the gentle voice and soft smile of the blue-haired lady from Caloria and suppressed his excitement upon seeing Wolfram once more.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "We can always see Wolfram later after—What are you doing here? Where is Wolfram?"

All eyes turned to the tall bronze-haired man who just entered the room. He ignored Yuuri's outburst and bowed politely to the group.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Marius greeted. "King Ricohard is now able to see you at the formal hall. Please, come with—"

"Jeez, drop the formalities, Marius. Just answer my question. Where is Wolf?"

"If you don't mind, it is getting quite late and King Ricohard would like to retire for the evening." Marius then turned around.

"We can talk on our way there," he added over his shoulders. With that, Yuuri wasted no time in following Marius out of the solar room along with the rest of his companions.

"To answer your question, Wolfram should have reached the town of Savil by now." Before Yuuri could even utter another query, Marius continued on as they walked along the hallway, "He's with Zephollo Dietrich, Ambassador of Luftguo and King Ricohard's son."

"What is he doing there? When will he return?" Yuuri asked as he tried to match the tall man's long strides.

"He's having a vacation. He should be back the day after tomorrow." Marius was not informed that the Maoh of Shin Makoku was expected; he was only advised by Ewald and King Ricohard that Lady Flynn Gilbit would be arriving that evening and was slightly disconcerted by his sudden appearance.

"Your Majesty, glaring is just a waste of any effort. My conscience is clear. I didn't send Wolfram away because I anticipated your visit—I'm just as surprised to see you here tonight, I assure you."

Yuuri let out a small laughter of disbelief. "Huh? Don't flatter yourself. I'm not glaring at you. If anything, I'm struggling to catch my breath while keeping up with your pace!"

"Kaufmann. Your name is Marius Kaufmann, isn't that right?" Lady Flynn asked from behind the two men exchanging wits.

The taller man looked behind to smile and briefly nod at the noblewoman from Caloria.

"How are you related to Gebhard Kaufmann, the Duke of Ronski by any chance?" she then asked.

"He's my uncle, Lady Flynn," Marius replied.

"Whoa!" Yuuri stopped in his tracks and grabbed Marius's arm. "Then you could help us more than anybody to change the duke and king's verdict."

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid we do not share the same concept of order, discipline, and justice." Marius remarked, freeing his arm from the double-black's grasp. He nodded at the guards by the entrance of the formal hall and at his signal, swung the doors wide open.

"We could continue with our personal matters later, King Yuuri. For now, King Ricohard is waiting for us at the end of this room."

Yuuri and the rest of the group, who were right outside the open doors, found a silver-haired man seated on his throne beside a light blonde-haired woman. Yuuri immediately composed himself and entered the hall in a dignified manner befitting his title as the Maoh of Shin Makoku.

"Your Majesty, King Ricohard and Her Majesty, Queen Herthea, allow me to introduce to you the twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku, His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya," Marius declared, bowing at the royal couple.

The King and Queen of Luftguo stood up from their thrones and approached the group.

"King Yuuri, welcome to Luftguo. It is truly an honor for me and my lady to finally make your acquaintance," King Ricohard exclaimed, extending his hand, much to Yuuri's and Murata's surprise. Gunter somehow failed to mention that the Atemann's customary formal greeting between rulers was similar to Earth's: a handshake. Yuuri immediately felt the sincerity and warmth of the king and took it as a good sign—surely this man cannot be merciless, he thought.

The queen then extended her hand which Yuuri kissed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you King Ricohard, Queen Hestia," Yuuri said. Murata nudged him from behind and whispered into his ears. "Err—Queen Herthea," Yuuri corrected, bowing in apology to the Queen of Luftguo.

Though the king seemed friendly, the queen appeared to be mysterious to the point of unnerving. She was a sight to behold but her penetrating gaze seemed to pierce through the core of Yuuri's being. Yuuri could only stare back at the intense copper eyes as he remembered that the queen had the gift of perceiving the nature of a soul, just as Lady Flynn had mentioned before.

"His Majesty, Her Majesty, this is His Eminence, Ken Murata, the Wise Man of Shin Makoku," Marius proceeded with his introduction. The king and queen greeted Murata and afterwards turned to the people from Caloria.

"Lady Flynn, Lord Hardwin, welcome back to Luftguo," King Ricohard said, kissing the back of Lady Flynn's hand. "I hope that this time we will be able to finalize the matter at hand. Regardless of the outcome, I sincerely hope our nations' good relations will not be jeopardized."

"That is my wish as well, Your Majesty. I hope you do not mind that I have asked for Yuuri Heika's assistance this time around. I'm confident he will be able to best represent my feelings on this matter," Lady Flynn replied, smiling at both jovial rulers.

Marius noticed where Queen Herthea's eyes were now directed and said, "His Majesty, Her Majesty, allow me to introduce you to Lord Conrard Weller, son of the twenty-sixth Maoh of Shin Makoku and Commander of the Weller Army."

"Is Lord von Bielefeld your brother?" Queen Herthea asked directly as Conrard kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes he is my youngest brother, Your Majesty," Conrard replied with a tender smile gracing his lips. "Prior to our arrival, we were not aware he was a guest here. I trust he has been at his best while in your company."

"Lord Weller, your brother has been most gracious and we are sincerely fond of him. He is welcome to visit anytime." Queen Herthea then looked knowingly at Yuuri and remarked, "It's quite unfortunate you just missed him but he should be back day after tomorrow."

"Last time I spoke with him, he said he was headed to Ronski. May I ask why he was here?" Yuuri asked.

"Marius is like family to us and we invited them to stay here for a while," King Ricohard replied on behalf of his queen. The newly arrived guests turned questioning eyes to the bronze-haired man who stood expressionless by King Ricohard's side.

"King Yuuri, could we put off all formalities as well as the issue at hand for tomorrow? The Duke of Ronski was only notified the day before yesterday of Lady Flynn's request for another trial, thus, he had to return to Ronski to bring back the convicted young man and several witnesses. They are expected much later in the evening, or possibly even early tomorrow morning. I know you've had a long voyage and since we cannot proceed without the others, you might as well rest for the evening," King Ricohard said, holding both hands of the Maoh in his.

"If they're not here yet, then I guess it can't be helped. Thank you for your hospitality," Yuuri remarked.

"You may want to learn more about our nation and people while you are here. Please do feel at home in this castle," Queen Herthea said. The copper orbs lost its intense gaze and was briefly replaced with tenderness. "Marius, my child, please take care of King Yuuri and our guests. Take them wherever they desire and accompany them to their chambers as well."

Murata cleared his throat before saying, "Your Majesty, there is one thing I am curious to see and I hope you will not find my request imposing."

"Speak your mind, His Eminence," King Ricohard prodded.

"I would like to see the ivory bow of Gudrun."

Silence fell upon the hall at the Great Sage's most unexpected request. It was Marius who breached the stillness.

"Your Majesty, I would gladly take His Eminence to the treasure room and introduce him to Arbohild, though I highly doubt she would utter anything," Marius said with a huge grin.

All the guests wondered why the man granted permission on behalf of the king— and seemed to find the whole thing amusing as well. They also silently questioned who this Arbohild was.

"Do as you please, Marius." King Ricohard then explained to a bewildered group, "Arbohild is the name of Gudrun's ivory bow."

"Ah, if that is the case, allow me to introduce Arbohild to Morgif," Yuuri exclaimed, holding on to the hilt of his sheathed demon sword.

"I see, so that is the famous demon sword that saved us all from Soushu many years ago," King Ricohard commented enthusiastically. "Morgif must be very content to have a new owner. Arbohild has yet to reunite permanently with her master."

"And who might that be?" Murata asked almost innocently, his real intentions shielded by his glasses.

"The answer to that will be revealed only when I retire from this throne," was the vague reply of King Ricohard.

The doors suddenly swung open and a soldier entered the formal hall. He bowed to the King and Queen and passed on the message of the manservant waiting outside the room.

"The chambers have been prepared for all of you," Queen Herthea advised the guests. "We hope you will have a good night's rest."

"King Yuuri, it truly is an honor and pleasure to finally meet you," King Ricohard said. "We shall see you all tomorrow morning."

Yuuri and the others expressed their gratitude to the hospitable royal couple before bidding them farewell for the evening.

OooooooooO

As soon as Zephollo and Wolfram entered the dining hall, most of the children left their dinner to rush towards the silver-haired man. Some asked him multiple questions, while the rest simply cuddled close to him—ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks, kissing his forehead, and squeezing his hands.

Feeling slightly out of place at the commotion that excluded him, Wolfram let his eyes roam over the room. A young boy sitting alone by a dining table caught his attention. Even at a distance, the boy's face and hands were visibly soiled, his chestnut curly hair cut short around his thin face. Though he was olive in color, there was an apparent paleness to the boy's skin. From where Wolfram was standing, he noticed a tiny black stone on the child's left ear.

Sensing someone's gaze upon him, the young boy looked up and found the most enchanting pair of green eyes he had ever seen in his short life. The man's hair was golden and seemed soft to touch, unlike his unruly frizzy curls, and the face of the stranger warmed his young heart like no other. He beamed at the beautiful man, revealing two missing front teeth. When the full pink lips barely moved, he patted the space on the table next to his plate, inviting the man to join him. But the emerald orbs suddenly left him when the other children began to get curious and grabbed the attention of the newcomer. The other children started touching the man while asking his identity.

"Sitka," he heard the familiar voice amidst the other orphans, "aren't you happy to see me?"

The boy hesitated for a brief moment, but deciding it was his chance to see the new guest up close, he left his seat and approached the silver-haired man, clasping his hands behind him.

"If Dorothea finds out that Sitka hasn't cleaned up before dinner, he would be reprimanded for sure," a small girl whispered into Zephollo's ear.

Extending his arms to the boy named Sitka, Zephollo winked and said, "Then we shall keep that a secret amongst ourselves for now. I haven't washed up as well so we're even. Let me give you a hug, Sitka."

Wolfram, who was now surrounded by other orphans, watched the small boy in Zephollo's arms. He was almost positive that the round, hazel eyes never left him as they drew closer. Wolfram himself was curious as to who this Sitka was. He was not fond of children as much as Zephollo appeared to be, but there was something about the soulful stare that pierced through him.

"Children," Dorothea called out from the entrance of the dining hall, "I would have preferred a proper introduction of our guest, but as you have already gathered around Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, the least you could do is give him some space and time to have his meal with Zephollo."

Upon seeing the mistress of Wintraugot, the orphans scurried back to their tables and resumed their dinner. Dorothea went up to Sitka, who suddenly disappeared behind Zephollo.

"Sitka," Dorothea said, bending over the small child, "who gave you permission to plant all those trees around my rose garden?"

"Berend agreed with me that the roses would need shade from the scorching sun in summer," was the faint reply behind Zephollo.

"Thank you for the thought, but I'm quite sure that no one gave you the authority to do so during classes. You skipped your last class earlier," Dorothea said as she sat on her heels before Sitka.

"Be grateful to our guest for I shall not embarrass you in front of him by giving you a spanking. Now finish your meal and go to the baths quickly if you do not want to miss out on Zephollo's music later."

Wolfram suddenly felt the hazel eyes turn to him once more. The corners of the boy's mouth turned upwards without opening his mouth. Wolfram wanted to smile back but instead he found himself staring at the dark shadows under the wide eyes and the pale lips. He wondered if the boy was ill or simply exhausted.

Bowing his head to the blond, Sitka said, "See you later, sir," and skipped back to his table where he resumed his solitary meal.

Dorothea stood up from her crouching position and invited the two gentlemen to join her at a secluded area of the dining hall where dinner had been prepared for them. During their meal, the pleasant old woman informed Zephollo of the recent happenings in Wintraugot, as well as the town of Savil. From their conversation, Wolfram discovered that the small town was relatively peaceful and its inhabitants were close-knit. In addition, he also heard that Anthea and the Duke of Ronski were two of the most generous sponsors of the orphanage.

"Why do Lady Anthea and Lord Kaufmann have a soft spot for Wintraugot?" Wolfram asked.

"Mother and Marius's father—who was Lord Gebhard Kaufmann's younger brother—were once children of Wintraugot," Zephollo replied before taking a sip of his wine.

Nodding his head, Wolfram softly muttered, "I see."

"You don't seem surprised," Zephollo commented, studying the blond from the rim of his wineglass.

"Oh, I am... but that also explains why Marius barely looks anything like his uncle."

Dorothea had a wistful expression on her face as she said, "I still remember the blissful days when Abelard and Anthea lived here. King Ricohard and Lord Gebhard would visit often and those four were inseparable. They were a handful but I'd give anything to see those smiling faces and hear their magical laughter once more."

"Abelard?" Wolfram asked.

"Marius's father," Zephollo replied casting his eyes down at the thought of his best friend's deceased father.

"They were so young, full of life, and carefree. Who would have thought they were destined to bear such tall responsibilities? But Abelard left us too soon, he would have been very proud of his friends and brother." Wiping the corners of her eyes, Dorothea looked as Zephollo and softly added, "You must tell Marius to visit me more often. Whenever I see him, it's as if Abelard never left. Tell him to grant this old lady her wish before long."

"How young were Lady Anthea and Marius's father when they departed Wintraugot?" Wolfram asked.

"Mother was fifty when Queen Herthea's family chose her to become the future queen's maiden-in-waiting. Lord Abelard was taken in by the Duke of Ronski about the same time— he must have been only thirty then."

"But even though they had found new families, they never failed to visit every now and then, along with King Ricohard and Lord Gebhard." Steering the topic away from the past, Dorothea smiled at Wolfram and said, "Even if you have children of your own, you could still extend your heart to someone who is not your flesh and blood. I believe that souls abandoned by fate appreciate more things in life and love beyond boundaries."

"My former fiancé adopted a child whom I looked after as my own and thus, I fully comprehend your meaning," Wolfram informed the woman, returning her smile.

"I'm relieved to hear you don't mind the company of children," Dorothea remarked. "Later, Zephollo will entertain them with his music and they will certainly seek your attention as well."

OooooooooO

Lady Flynn and Hardwin were shown to their chambers by a manservant. Yuuri had requested for his godfather to seek out Wolfram's men and gather information on the blond's wellbeing. Thus, Conrard was escorted by one of the guards to the quarters of the von Bielefelds' soldiers. Marius led Yuuri and Murata to the treasure room.

Several hidden passageways, doorways, and staircases later, the two double blacks and Marius reached the underground area of the castle with dark stone walls lit by torches. The maze-like tunnels of the cave could easily have any unescorted guest lost for a good period of time, even days.

"Why is Wolf not with you now?" Yuuri asked Marius out of the blue.

"I was asked by King Ricohard to stay behind," Marius curtly replied.

"Did you two have a squabble?" Yuuri continued to pry, walking alongside the taller man.

"We are getting along just fine, but thank you for your concern, Your Majesty," Marius calmly said without any hint of sarcasm despite the taunting remark.

"You've known each other for what, three weeks? If you stay together longer than a few years, I highly doubt you would give the same answer."

"If we do get to spend the next three or four centuries together, that's all that should matter," Marius quipped.

"I hope you are looking after him as well as you should. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to retract our six-month agreement and order for his return to Shin Makoku immediately."

"In the short time I've known Wolfram, he detests being protected like a helpless child. However, I assure you, Your Majesty, that I shall not condone anyone who dares to compromise his safety."

When Yuuri felt Murata patting his back, he looked over his shoulder and found his friend chuckling and shaking his head. Yuuri understood what Murata's gesture meant. He then ceased intruding into Marius's relationship with the blond, fully aware that nothing would be gained by doing so.

When they finally reached a dead end, four Atemann guards who stood before the wall of the cave greeted Marius warmly. Marius reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a key which he handed to one of the guards. All four guards exchanged looks with apparent hesitation.

"My friends, you are well aware that Zephollo is not around. Therefore, King Ricohard has given me permission to show the Great Sage and the Maoh of Shin Makoku inside. I would not be in possession of a key if that is not the truth," Marius explained to the soldiers guarding the treasure room inside the cave.

"We do not question your credibility, Marius," one of the soldiers said slowly. He moved closer to Marius and spoke into his ears.

"Yes, certainly. Never hesitate to abide by your duties regardless of whom you stand before," the two double blacks heard Marius say quietly to the man. The bronze-haired man held out his hand to the soldier who then placed a metal band around his wrist and secured it with a small key.

"It is standard procedure that all guests who enter this room have this on," Marius explained to Yuuri and Murata, raising his wrist to show the silver band studded with a single black stone. "They heard that the double black Maoh is here and recognized you, King Yuuri. These men wavered, unsure whether you would be offended by such a rule."

"Not at all," Yuuri assured the four soldiers, grinning widely at them as he held out a hand.

"What is this for?" Murata asked Marius as one of the guards locked the band on his wrist.

"The black lutemnultric stone prevents the wearer from wielding magic," Marius replied.

"Interesting," Murata remarked. "How does one come into possession of these stones?"

"Luftguo has had these stones for thousands of years, but in very small quantities. For this reason, they have been distributed sparingly to each town's prison—to restrain captives."

As soon as the key was inserted into an obscure opening on the wall, two guards pushed the right side of the seemingly heavy stone partition. The movement loosened small particles of rocks accumulated over time between the post and lintel of the structure that fell to the ground.

Waving a hand about his face to brush off the thin veil of debris, Marius said, "My apologies for the crude provisions." Pointing to the icicle-like hardened water drips above them and on the ground, he added, "Please watch your steps as well as your heads."

With a hand covering his nose, Yuuri nudged Murata on the elbow and motioned his head to the colored stones glimmering along the walls of the cave and bringing faint light into the dark room.

"Are those esoteric stones along with the rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds?" Yuuri asked his friend who simply shrugged in response.

"These precious stones have always been embedded in these walls. Luftguo's original king prohibited anyone from mining any stone or mineral from here. As you can see, they serve their purpose well of illuminating this cave even without a torch," Marius said as they walked further into the dimly lit treasure room.

"Because any flame would die without any air, correct?" Murata said, loosening the collar of his black garment. Marius grinned in response at the reincarnated Great Wise Man of Shin Makoku.

Shortly, they reached what seemed to be the end of the cave where the walls where brightly lit with luminous green rectangular stones. In the middle of the semi-circular area hung a huge chandelier made from the same material. Directly underneath the intricate centerpiece were a small chest and a leather-bound book on a stone table.

Glancing around the room, Yuuri found several chests, copper colored bird cages, canvasses with paintings, old armor, head gears, swords, and bows and arrows. He wondered which among the numerous bows belonged to the nation's original queen, Gudrun. As if reading his mind, Murata walked up to the bows displayed. He stopped in front of a long, old-looking ivory bow with a grip made of clear, sparkling stone.

"Is this Arbohild?" the bespectacled man asked, lowering his head to inspect the heavily scratched ivory weapon.

"That is what everyone has been told," Marius said.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Yuuri voiced out Murata's next question.

Marius approached the curved ivory bow before Murata, lifted the string attached only to one end and said, "It has been said that only Gudrun can secure this string to the other end."

"Really? You're an archer, have you tried to string Arbohild?" Yuuri asked.

"I have tried to string this ivory bow and failed, Your Majesty," Marius replied, lowering the string to its previous position.

"Murata, why were you interested in seeing Arbohild?" Yuuri turned to his friend whose eyes were roaming over the other bows in display.

"I was curious to find out why the man from Caloria would be attracted to such an item. Because the one he attempted to steal was an exact replica, I wanted to see for myself how impressive it looked," Murata explained.

Marius chuckled briefly before saying, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Your Eminence, but Arbohild is just an ordinary old bow without the power of its original owner."

"Except that she has an expensive looking grip and a string that looks impossible to attach to the other end," Murata remarked casually.

"Yeah, you're right, this grip looks like a huge diamo—" Yuuri was suddenly interrupted by the jerking movement on his hips—Morgif, the demon sword had woken up.

"What is it, Morgif?" Yuuri touched the hilt of the demon sword to control the violent shaking and twisting to the left side.

The low gruff coming from Morgif echoed in the walls of the cave. Morgif continued to emit hoarse sounds while pointing with his protruding mouth to the swords at the other end of the room.

Moving to the direction of Morgif's interest, Marius stopped before an array of swords and suggested, "If your demon sword can sense other holy swords, then he must be calling out to Gottlieb."

With a loud Morgif as their guide, Yuuri and Murata joined the taller man at the other side of the room. They stood in front of one particular sword resting against a narrow, recessed part of the stone wall—which seemed to be its shrine. The iron blade was average in length and size, and its hilt was made of a dark orange stone-like material, with an opaque white gem at the center.

"Morgif," Marius called out to the Maoh's sword, "I'd like to introduce you to Gottlieb, the sword forged from the fires of Vehestianus, Chief Elder of the Fire Clan."

The demon sword who was still uttering guttural sounds, gradually calmed down until he fell silent once more.

"What are Gottlieb's famous moves?" Yuuri asked in jest.

"Gottlieb was a gift of Gudrun to Engelbert," Marius said. "Gudrun helped Vehestianus create the sword, combining their elements of wind and fire, respectively. The sword has been said to move swifter than the naked eye, the blade cutting through the target before touching it."

"It must be very light then," Yuuri remarked as he reached out to touch the hilt of the sword. "May I?"

Grinning, Marius replied, "Of course, Your Majesty, however, you would need the help—"

Before Marius could finish what he was saying, Yuuri had clasped the stone hilt and immediately staggered backwards at the weight of the sword.

"Damn it!" Yuuri cried out, his knees bending closer to the ground with every second.

Marius placed his hands over the Maoh's as they both tried to push against the deadweight of the sword.

"Your Eminence, if you don't mind, we could use some help here," Marius said.

Murata quickly joined the two men struggling against an average-sized sword and, with their combined strength, managed to return Gottlieb to its original resting place.

Brushing off the beads of sweat on his forehead, Yuuri said breathlessly, "What is that thing made off?"

"Only Vehestianus knows," Marius said. "Most likely, the blade is made of the hardest iron from the center of the earth."

Panting with hands on his knees, Murata remarked, "Man! No one would surely steal that sacred sword; even if they manage to obtain it, they wouldn't be able to wield it."

"That wasn't always the case," Marius explained. "Before Gudrun gave Gottlieb to Engelbert as a gift, she had unlocked the seal, as her magic is one of the keys."

"The other key is?" Murata asked, straightening his glasses that had gone askew.

"Engelbert's Maryoku," Marius replied. "It has been passed on for thousands of years that when Engelbert wielded the sword, not only did it cut before touching its target, but the blade was ablaze with blue fire as well."

"Engelbert was a Mazoku who lived in Shinou's time, correct?" Without waiting for any confirmation, Murata proceeded, "I am curious to know what happened to his soul. My apologies for taking too much of your time, but I would like to learn more about your founders."

Marius walked over to the stone table at the center of the room and placed a hand on the leather-bound book beside a chest.

"I'm not sure if this will provide you with the information you seek," Marius said. "And as it is stifling in here, you may want to read the one in the library instead."

Murata approached the table and said, "Shibuya, would you be willing to stay a while longer? I prefer to read this now."

Sighing, Yuuri replied, "Why not? Since I don't feel like going to the library later, or anywhere else but my chamber for that matter, we might as well look through that book now."

OooooooooO

Just as Dorothea had said, after dinner, the children gathered around Zephollo near the fireplace of the receiving room. Zephollo played lively music on a curved conical metal instrument. The silver-haired man blew on the mouthpiece while his dexterous fingers touched the holes on the metal body.

Impressed by Zephollo's talent, Wolfram grinned in support as his gaze collided with azure-blue eyes from time to time. Several children started dancing and a few approached Wolfram inviting him to join them. Though the blond loved to dance, his limbs were exhausted from their long ride to Savil and graciously declined the offer of the young ones.

Skimming his eyes around the room, his gaze settled on a boy sitting on the floor at a corner. The familiar chestnut curls bobbed up and down as the young child read the large book on his lap. Beside him was a small girl who gregariously clapped her hands to the music. Curious as to what the boy was engrossed with, Wolfram approached the two.

"What are you reading there, Sitka?"

The boy looked up and immediately smiled with his lips pressed together. He removed the cushion he had been sitting on and placed it beside him. Hazel eyes lit up in delight as the blond sat on the offered soft pillow.

"He's reading the story of Gudrun and Engelbert—for the godzillionth time," the little girl on the other side of Sitka replied.

"Ah," Wolfram said. "May I read it with you?"

Sitka nodded his head vigorously. Wolfram furrowed his brows when instead of sharing the book, the boy clutched the book to his chest, puckering his mouth towards Zephollo.

"He wants you to read it after Zephollo is done playing," the girl explained.

"I see." Wolfram smiled at the girl and asked, "What is your name young lady? And why do you answer on his behalf? Did the cat get his tongue?"

Sitka and the little girl started giggling at the idiom they had never heard before.

"That's an expression I learned from a faraway place," Wolfram said as soon as the laughter of the two died down, replaced with brief snorts.

"My name is Cara and the reason I am speaking on his behalf is because—" Cara whispered the rest into Wolfram's ear.

Sitka drew his brows together when he saw the blond whisper back to Cara who started giggling all over again.

"What's so funny?" Sitka demanded, yanking the girl's braid.

"Ouch! Let me go," Cara whimpered, scraping her short nails on the hand tugging at her hair.

Fortunately for the two youngsters, the room was filled with laughter and music for anyone—particularly Dorothea—to notice the brief struggle.

Wolfram separated the two and gave the frowning boy a reproachful glare. "You should always treat a lady with respect."

"She's no lady. She's only with me because I promised to give her my share of cookies," Sitka uttered with his head down low.

Holding out her hand, Cara said, "My job is done, give me my payment now."

"Tell me first what he said to you," Sitka said, covering his mouth with his hand.

Grinning, Wolfram removed the tiny hand from the boy's mouth and gently said, "You don't have to hide your missing teeth; I saw them earlier this evening—or rather, I did notice that they were missing. Now you need to give away your cookies just because you were embarrassed over something so trivial."

When Sitka pulled out a small brown bag and handed it to Cara, Wolfram took the goodies away and said, "First, you should apologize to each other. Second, it is not right to ask or offer payment for something as simple as a favor. You can repay kindness with kindness as well."

After muttering their apologies, Cara left with Sitka's cookies and joined the merriment, quickly forgetting the earlier incident.

"Well now, shall we read your favorite book?" Wolfram asked, sitting once more beside the olive-skinned boy.

Eagerly nodding, Sitka handed the Mazoku the large old book.

"Before we start, may I say something, sir?"

"Sitka, my name is Wolfram von Bielefeld but you can call me Wolfram, not sir. Go ahead, say what you must."

"Sir, in the gardens today, Spruce—the oldest and wisest tree—whispered something to me."

Bewildered, Wolfram asked, "The trees communicate with you?"

Grinning proudly, the boy replied, "Only Spruce, but please don't tell Lady Dorothea that her son, Berend, removed my earring."

Upon seeing the frown deepen on the beautiful man's face, Sitka pointed at the black stone stud on his ear and explained, "I'm an earth wielder, sir, but this stone won't allow me to use my magic. Today, I begged Berend to remove it while I planted the trees around the rose garden and thus, I was also able to chat with Spruce."

Sighing, Wolfram said, "There must be a good reason why you are not permitted to exhaust your powers."

"But I didn't use much, sir. I only made sure the trees were rooted properly. If you tell Lady Dorothea, she will get upset and..." Sitka paused as he sought for the most convincing reason. "It would be very bad for her frail old heart."

Though he was well aware the boy was merely pulling his leg, Wolfram nodded in agreement and said, "Alright, I promise I will keep this our secret. Now tell me, what did this tree named Spruce tell you?"

Beaming brightly, Sitka breathed in deeply before saying, "He informed me that today, I shall meet my favorite person in this book."

OooooooooO

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics.

**Beta-reader**: There is no beta-reader for this chapter.

**A/N 1**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 2**: Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 11**

"May I ask who your favorite person is in this book?" Wolfram gently asked the beaming boy.

"I find the man who placed his people above himself most admirable, sir," Sitka replied. "However, if I had met him in his lifetime, I would have offered to carry his burden in order for him to have the happiness he deserved."

"You speak such tall words, little one," the Mazoku remarked as he ruffled the short curls of the young orphan.

"Sir, I meant every word of it. If I would be so fortunate as to walk alongside him, I shall protect his smile with all my heart."

Wolfram gazed tenderly at the hazel eyes that spoke in volumes. "I can feel your sincerity, Sitka. I hope your friend Spruce is correct and that you shall meet this person you speak of with utmost fondness."

A round of applause diverted the attention of Wolfram and Sitka to the center of the room. They found Zephollo, who seemed to have concluded his impromptu recital, bowing gregariously to his enthusiastic admirers. The silver-haired man then made his way towards the blond and the young boy.

Eying the large book in the Mazoku's lap, Zephollo called to the others, "Storytelling time, everyone."

Before Wolfram could protest, he found himself surrounded by the orphans, sitting on the floor with huge smiles on their faces. He leaned closer to the silver-haired man who had put him on the spot and asked in a hushed tone, "Haven't they all read this by now?"

"Definitely, but it's always a treat when somebody reads out loud for them. Give them a good one!" Zephollo prodded the Mazoku with a pat on the back.

With Sitka on his right and Zephollo on his left, Wolfram opened the book and read the title aloud, "_The Story of Gudrun and Engelbert: Founders of Luftguo Nation_."

OooooooooO

Sighing deeply, Yuuri unbuttoned his collar as he approached the bespectacled man and the tall man by the stone table. Though he was genuinely fascinated with the beginnings of every nation allied with Shin Makoku, he had somehow associated history books with tedious hours in Covenant Castle under the supervision of his lilac-haired adviser, Gunter. He couldn't wait to return inside the main castle and meet up with Conrard whom he asked to gather information about Wolfram's affairs for the last few days. Exhaling loudly for the nth time, he stood beside his best friend and regarded the old, large, illustrated manuscript on the table.

With Marius and Yuuri on either side, Murata turned the pages and started to go over the narration. "_Over four thousand years ago…._"

OooooooooO

Over four thousand years ago, the evil powers of the Originators, known as Soushu, grew at immense proportions and threatened to engulf the world in darkness. Soushu was a formless being that fed from the ill thoughts and feelings of the people. It easily corrupted the minds and souls of those with even the slightest tinge of a dark side. Normal beings possessed by the Originators had been given dreadful strength and hideous form. War within every nation broke out. Death, destruction, and despair came all too quickly; every race was in danger of extinction.

The last hope of the mortals' world was in the hands of a Mazoku named Shinou, whom they referred to as the Great One. Shinou was a wise and brave warrior with remarkable powers. He was from a long line of descendants of Zepiterus, King of all Gods or Chief Elders governing the heavens, moon, sun, lightning, fire, earth, water, and wind. Even though Shinou was favored by the Gods, he was only a mere mortal and Zepiterus was not willing to sacrifice one great soul to the Originators.

Zepiterus called forth a council with all the Chief Elders: Vehestianus, Chief Elder of the Fire Clan; Eisondune, Chief Elder of the Water Clan; Gaeaterra, Chief Elder of the Earth Clan; and Nemoaeolus, Chief Elder of the Wind Clan. They were to select who among the gods would be sent to vanquish Soushu. It was a long, grueling conference wherein the last sands in the hourglass had already trickled without having reached a unanimous decision. When Zepiterus's patience had worn out, he ordered Nemoaeolus to instruct Arobes, Elder of the cold North Wind or the Ferocious Wind, to send his youngest daughter, Gudrun, to the world of the mortals.

Gudrun, very much like her father, was a formidable warrior with unforgiving wrath. She was vibrant, courageous, mischievous, prudent, shrewd, and her animosity was reserved for either protecting or avenging the oppressed. With her ivory bow and golden-amber wings, Gudrun soared from the gates of Luftemreich, the Kingdom of the Winds, and found her way to Shin Makoku where the ultimate battle between Shinou and Soushu had long begun.

By the time Gudrun reached the world of the mortals, the Originators had already been conquered. She witnessed the Great One, named Shinou, draw his powerful magical sword to seal the dark Soushu in four boxes. The victorious blond-haired Mazoku assigned his four most trusted fellow warriors to be the guardians and key bearers to the boxes. Every single survivor cheered triumphantly.

Gudrun came down and retracted her amber wings. The tall blond-haired warrior introduced herself as a descendant of the North Wind Clan to Shinou and his adviser, the Great Sage or Daikenja as he was called. They had many queries but Gudrun remained ambiguous about the gods and supplied them with only their names and respective territories. The gods had always been discreet about their existence, and any interaction between immortals and mortals were forbidden unless with permission from Zepiterus.

It was not long before Shinou and Gudrun warmed up to each other. They shared many things in common; both of them were valiant, proud, benevolent, and occasionally wayward. Now that Soushu had been defeated, Gudrun's curiosity impelled her to look around and see for herself the state of the other nations before heading back to Luftemreich.

Not long after, Shinou declared the birth of a new nation called Shin Makoku and pledged his life to promoting peace. The day Shinou was proclaimed the King of Shin Makoku, the Mazokus celebrated—all, except one.

Gudrun soared above Shin Makoku and was saddened by the aftermath of the battle. Many places were left in ruins and hundreds of what seemed to be human refugees were fleeing from the nation dominated by demon-blooded mortals. She was about to go further to observe the state of other nations when a sight caught her attention: numerous rafts burned at sea and a loud, mournful cry was heard from a lone figure kneeling by the shore.

She swooped down and approached the young man with wavy, fiery red hair. Traces of dried tears ran down the dirt-streaked face contorted with grief. Eyes, which any other day could have been as clear as the blue sky, were misty with anguish. From where they stood, Gudrun made out dozens of dead bodies burning on crude rafts made of wooden planks from scattered remains of ruined dwellings. The mortal seemed to be lamenting for his loss.

Sobbing, the young man brushed a tattered sleeve across his face and blinked at the winged stranger before him. Although he was only seventy years old, he had lived long enough to be certain that she did not belong to the Fly-Bone Tribe. In her hand was a long ivory bow with a grip made of a colorless stone. The woman with golden tresses and amber eyes motioned to the sea lit with burning rafts.

"It wou—hck... it would take—hck!... too long to dig a hole—hck!... hole for all of them. Hck!" the small voice explained. Gudrun placed a hand atop the man's head and after a short while, the hiccups ceased.

"You are a Mazoku, aren't you?" Gudrun asked. The dejected young man confirmed with a nod. "Is this your reason for not joining the celebration?"

"The battle will never be over. In the eyes of the Humans, Mazokus are monsters; Humans will rise up against us someday," replied the young man. "Didn't you see the refugees? They are Humans fleeing from this land. They may fear us now, but someday they will discover our weakness and use it as a weapon to subjugate us.

"Even among us Mazokus, there are people who lust for wealth and dominance. Soushu may have been sealed but evil powers like the Originators will never be eradicated as long as darkness dwells in people's hearts," continued the young man. For some inexplicable reason, he trusted the stranger with amber wings. "I am Engelbert, and you are?"

"Engelbert, my name is Gudrun."

Her warm smile permeated the cold, forlorn heart of the young man. Engelbert returned the smile, grinning broadly. For a fleeting moment, and despite his soiled appearance, his youth and innocence made an impression on Gudrun's soul.

"If I had the means, I know I could create a better nation," Engelbert said with unmistakable bitterness behind the confident words. "A powerful nation, free from enmity, and where people of all races shall coexist."

"Have you no confidence in Shinou to accomplish such?" Gudrun was amused that a small man spoke such big words.

"It is not that. I intend to gather the refugees and all those who have lost everything and resolute in starting all over again—people like me. I don't want to help rebuild, I want to build from scratch," answered Engelbert with eyes that bore determination.

"How do you propose to do that?" Gudrun could easily conceive her own theories but wished to hear the mortal's thoughts.

"First and most important, I need a vast and fertile land. Then I shall gather all those who have lost their lands and convince them to join me—Humans, Mazokus, and other races. My father…" the quivering voice faltered, and azure-blue eyes misted over as the slender frame started to tremble; the passing image of his parents' gruesome deaths made him shudder. Gudrun rested a hand on his shoulder to soothe the ache.

After a while, Engelbert continued. "Now that my father is gone, I am responsible for his small army. Many of them have also been left with nothing. If they allow me, I'd take them far away from here and live no longer a Mazoku, but as a person who takes no sides in conflicts."

Engelbert asked all of a sudden, "May I ask where you are from?"

Gudrun told him what she had told Shinou and Daikenja. Eyes widened with optimism. "Would you be willing to give us a hand?"

Gudrun frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I cannot be involved with your business. I was sent to ensure the victory of the mortals and nothing more."

Engelbert was disheartened, his renewed spirits gone. He bowed to Gudrun before he turned around and said, "I'm going to gather my remaining men. We shall head north by sunrise. There is nothing left for me here. I see neither hope nor future, but a repetition of what had just happened."

Gudrun's compassion went out to the young man with his back hunched in despair despite his resolution. The gods only lent a helping hand when the entire world was in peril, but mortals were left to weave their own destinies. She headed back to where Shinou and his men have decided to build their castle.

When she reached the place, Gudrun found Shinou, Daikenja, and a few other Mazokus engaged in a conference. Apparently, many nations had sought for their aid. Unfortunately, Shinou and his people had enough difficulties finding resources to rebuild the entire nation of Shin Makoku. Gudrun's sympathy went out to the mortals whose future seemed to hold many years of hardship. Her thoughts returned to Engelbert, the young man with broken wings and still determined to reach the skies.

A few years had passed and the wind whispered many things. For one, they said that some people of Shin Makoku had turned against their king. Another said that a part of Soushu remained within the body of the Great One; his enmity for the ungrateful people had been feeding the Soushu within his body. It was only a matter of time before it devoured him completely. But the wind whispered as well that the Great One had already laid out plans to suppress and eradicate the evil that dwells in him. Among the many other things the wind whispered, one caught Gudrun's attention. They said that a group of mortals have settled in Ethorac, one of the lands under the dominion of her father, Arobes, Elder of the North Wind Clan. Arobes commanded the wind to gather more information about the mortals and if they were not worthy of the holy land, they were to be driven out.

Gudrun's older sister Onechi, the assigned guardian for Ethorac, identified the leader of the group. Gudrun's hunch was affirmed—it was a young Mazoku with fiery red hair and azure-blue eyes. She asked permission from her father to assist Onechi and watch over the mortals. Gudrun was granted permission on the condition that she was not to reveal herself or interact with the mortals.

With her own eyes, Gudrun witnessed Engelbert's willpower in the face of adversity. A year had passed and Engelbert's people multiplied in numbers. Majority were strong warriors from various nations destroyed with very little, if not none, living relatives. Only a few brave Humans, who were not afraid of the magic or powers of the others, joined them. They lived harmoniously, planted crops and fruit bearing trees, strengthened their skills in battle, and a few scholars educated the young children. Onechi and Gudrun only had praises for the mortals which pleased Arobes. Ethorac was one of the North Wind Clan's territories and for many years had not been inhabited by deserving mortals.

Onechi was aware that her youngest sister often visited Engelbert while he slumbered in his small log cabin. What she did not know was that Gudrun spoke to the man in his dreams. She counseled him and informed him where to find mortals who would gladly join them. She also advised him which crops were most suitable for the land, where the best catch at sea could be found, and much other information that hastened the progress of the group. Engelbert did not disappoint Gudrun and had made the most of her guidance. His group grew larger, more productive, and almost everybody knew how to defend themselves against an enemy.

One night, Gudrun requested Engelbert to meet her by the falls at midnight, the time her sister Onechi rested. The following midnight, the young man remembered his dream and went to the falls. He smiled at the woman with golden hair and golden-amber eyes who sat underneath an old tree with her long, ivory bow rested against the thick trunk.

"So, it's you after all. It has been a while, my lady," exclaimed Engelbert and bowed politely to the woman who spoke to him in his dreams. "I have thought of you—quite often recently—and wanted to show you what my men and I have accomplished. I was not aware you were the one guiding me all this time."

"Indeed you have come far. You have made the best out of what you have been given. I am proud of you." Since that bleak day in Shin Makoku, it was the first time they had spoken to the each other; and the amber eyes shone with a brilliance that rendered the glimmering stars pale in comparison.

"We still have a long way to go. We need to start trading with other nations and continue to grow in strength and number. At the moment, an attack from a larger troop will wipe us off," said Engelbert as he sat on a large root beside Gudrun. "What are you doing here? Why are you helping us?"

"Because you are special. You have the unique gift of warming everyone around you. I may have given you useful information but you were the one who had convinced and united them with your ideals." Gudrun spoke the truth; without the man's effort, everything would have been fruitless.

"Tell me, how can I show you my appreciation? Is there anything I can do for you?" the young man asked earnestly.

"Meet me here every midnight," she merely answered. "Rather than visiting you in your slumber, I prefer this manner of discourse, don't you agree?" Engelbert nodded with a smile.

More than twenty years had passed and Arobes knew that Gudrun had been interacting with a mortal. He had let it pass upon seeing how content she was in helping build an honorable nation. Even Zepiterus had let Gudrun's disobedience go unpunished deeming that the mortal had been discreet about Gudrun's existence and was not after self-gratification. Everything the mortal had done was for the welfare his people.

One day, the wind whispered a revelation that angered Arobes. They said that the youngest princess and the mortal had fallen in love and that the lovers met by the sacred falls every midnight. Arobes considered driving the mortals away. On the other hand, his daughter would only follow them. If he forbade her from leaving Luftemreich, she was bound to find a way to escape. There was only one alternative left. However, if Arobes resorted to taking the mortal's life, she would never forgive him.

Arobes sought counsel from Nemoaeolus and Zepiterus; the latter seemed to be amused with the situation. Everybody knew Gudrun was fickle in love, and affections passed quickly. Apparently, the mortal had a strong hold on Gudrun for the wind had whispered of an impending marriage. Though a union between a mortal and an immortal was not unprecedented, it had never been favored; for the reason that the powers of an immortal who chose to stay with a mortal would be sealed for an eternity.

Zepiterus had been told that the mortal was a descendant of Vehestianus, Chief Elder of the Fire Clan. Vehestianus governed the sun, lightning, and fire. He was the most passionate amongst the gods and with his powers, he created many as well as destroyed whenever he was displeased. Before Zepiterus married, he had once harbored feelings for Vehestianus, but Vehestianus had many lovers and his fancy often fleeting. Only Eisondune, Chief Elder of the Water Clan who governs the moon and the waters, maintained a constant relationship with Vehestianus, a relationship that oscillated between friendship and lovers.

Zepiterus made use of Gudrun's affair with a mortal as an opportunity to meet with Vehestianus. He demanded information from Vehestianus about the mortal. Vehestianus entertained his king, Zepiterus. He wanted the king to spare this one descendant from further adversity. Fate already had been cruel to the mortal and Vehestianus took pity on him. It was commendable that the man had risen above despair. Moreover, the Mazoku may have inherited ample fire Maryoku, but Vehestianus had also given him the gift of aphrodisiac; a gift which had never been utilized for selfish purposes, assuming the mortal was even aware of possessing such. In the end, Vehestianus suggested that Zepiterus and Arobes meet with the mortal before coming to a decision.

There was also another matter to be deliberated. Gudrun was an exceptional warrior and thus, it would be a waste to seal her powers; she could be useful when Soushu breaks from the seal or when another soulless being emerged from the depths of darkness. A Mazoku had a lifespan of five hundred years, and Gudrun's mortal beloved was now left with four hundred. Gudrun would surely return to Luftemreich when the mortal had passed away. Zepiterus considered Vehestianus's advice and informed Nemoaeolus and Arobes of his decision. He ordered Arobes to summon Gudrun and the mortal. If Nemoaeolus and Arobes approved of their union, Zepiterus would not interfere.

Tucked beneath her amber wings, Gudrun carried Engelbert beyond the skies. They entered the gates of the kingdom called Luftemreich to seek Arobes's blessing. A castle with numerous towers and pointed arches stood majestically on top of a high cliff. The wind blew quite fiercely and the raging waters hit the rocks below the cliff. Gudrun's white dress and golden tresses swayed with the breeze. With her ivory bow in one hand, Gudrun turned around and beckoned Engelbert to follow her up the stone steps of the castle. Gudrun was beaming in happy anticipation. It was a vision Engelbert took mental note of capturing in a canvas someday.

Everyone Engelbert passed by turned around, not allowing the mortal to have a glimpse of their faces. Upon reaching the receiving hall, Engelbert saw two elderly men at the far end of the room, both seated on oversized thrones built from varicolored stones. The older looking man, in a sparkling silver robe, had long hair as white as snow and a beard that extended to his midsection. The other man, with cropped golden hair, was donned in a glimmering gold garment which was wrapped around his huge form, concealing his entire body from neck to feet. Gudrun introduced the two elderly men to Engelbert who greeted graciously: the white-haired man was called Nemoaeolus, Chief Elder of the Wind Clan and Gudrun's grandfather, while the golden-haired man was Arobes, Elder of the North Wind Clan and Gudrun's father.

The cold pierced the air as Arobes's sapphire eyes bore into Engelbert's azure-blue orbs, but the brave mortal held his gaze. Nemoaeolus gestured for Engelbert to come closer and the young man walked up to the chief elder. Hands hidden under the long garment rested atop Engelbert's head for a short while.

Afterwards, Engelbert was requested to stay at the end of the room while Nemoaeolus, Arobes, and Gudrun spoke in their own tongue, a language unknown to any mortal. Shortly, an infuriated Arobes raised his voice at his daughter, while an upset Gudrun lashed back at her father. After Nemoaeolus spoke calmly, Gudrun hunched her back in defeat. She made her way towards Engelbert, eyes brimming with unshed tears of anger and frustration.

"They will not give us their blessing," exclaimed Gudrun with bitterness. "We shall never return to this place."

With that, Gudrun and Engelbert left Luftemreich and headed back to the land of the mortals.

Alas, drought and famine fell on the land of Ethorac. The devouring wind mercilessly ravaged the crops and dwellings, and animals on land and sea had fled from the place that was constantly savaged by the wind. Caves became the shelter of the people and fire had become their only source of warmth during the seemingly endless winter. Unable to pacify the wind on her own, Gudrun was certain the elements were manipulated by the chief elders who have conspired to expel the mortals, all but the Chief Elder of the Fire Clan.

Left with meager food and water, the people of Ethorac grew weaker with each passing day. They had always believed that their good fortune came from the gods that Engelbert had spoken of and said were looking out for them, but now they had been forsaken. At this rate, their last resort would be to depart the land that had been home to them for more than two decades. Before they had settled in Ethorac, they had been to numerous other lands but it was only in Ethorac that they found abundant resources.

Engelbert tried to appease the growing fear in the people but all attempts had been futile. It was then that Gudrun revealed herself to the people of Engelbert. Even though Gudrun had once received permission from Zepiterus to make herself known to Shinou and his most trusted men, the immortals remained forbidden to interact with mortals. On the other hand, the rule had long been breached when she copulated with Engelbert, and in her opinion, there hardly was any reason left to abide by the rule now.

At first, the people thought the tall golden-haired woman with amber eyes and wings was a hallucination born from their weakened state. When their leader, Engelbert, confirmed that she was the Princess of the North Wind Clan and his beloved, mixed reactions echoed within the walls of the caves. A few held Gudrun and Engelbert responsible for their situation, while the majority, including the ones who had been with Engelbert from the beginning, remained steadfast. It was when Gudrun spoke with words of wisdom that the few skeptics calmed down. She advised them to consider this as a test by the gods to ensure that they deserved the holy land. Gudrun assured them that if they passed the trials of the gods, the land would be their home for many generations. Gudrun's words renewed the people's spirits and they braved the harsh conditions without complaints. Gudrun, Engelbert, and the people lived within the caves, surviving on what was left from the fruit bearing trees and continued to educate the young ones.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Eisondune was the first to commiserate with the mortals dwelling in Ethorac. He finally lifted the drought and released rain from the heavens. Gaeaterra, who admired the will of the mortals adamant in claiming the land as their home, made the soil fertile once more. But the Ferocious Wind refused to leave. Ethorac was one of the lands under the dominion of the North Wind Clan and Arobes could do whatever he willed.

Alas, the bodies of the brave mortals could not match the will of their spirits. Despite Gudrun's ample healing magic, dozens of mortals, young and old, were not able to survive what they had been told was a trial. Engelbert took the deaths of his men hard. He began to question himself, what his real objective was. His mission since the day he departed Shin Makoku was to build a powerful, independent, and peaceful nation. But now he had just lost a number of comrades and their offspring, all because his relationship with Gudrun went up against the wishes of Arobes.

Engelbert had been with Gudrun long enough to know that she had an older sister, Onechi, the guardian of Ethorac. One morning, when Engelbert was out with a few men gathering food, he strayed from the small group and went to the falls. Whenever he met Gudrun in the past, he used to feel another presence there. With nothing to lose, Engelbert obeyed his intuition. He shouted out the name 'Onechi' several times amidst the howling wind. When there was no response, he demanded at the top of his voice to be taken to Arobes. He repeated this several times but received nothing in response.

Just when he was about to retreat, a woman with raven hair and blue eyes swept him from the ground and carried him to Luftemreich. Engelbert was led to the receiving hall and found Arobes at his throne, his huge body entirely covered in crimson cloth. On his left was a beautiful ebony-haired woman with eyes identical to Gudrun's. Engelbert knew without a doubt that the woman was Gudrun's mother. The mortal bowed to the gods before him. He then dropped on his knees and implored Arobes to lift the wrath on his people and in return he will comply with his terms.

Arobes had anticipated this moment. On the day Nemoaeolus had put his hands over the mortal's head, he informed Arobes to expect the mortal to place his people above himself. With that in mind, Arobes had asked for the assistance of the chief elders in expelling the mortals from the land of Ethorac. Gudrun would never give up the mortal but the mortal would give up his daughter for the welfare of the people.

"Only after you cut all ties with my daughter will I allow your people to remain in Ethorac," was the reply Arobes gave to Engelbert. "It shall be your people's land for as long as your intentions are honorable."

"Considering it is a holy land, the value of your personal sacrifice is almost preposterous. I deem you do not even realize the extent of your good fortune that you have this chance to make Ethorac your home," added the Elder of the North Wind Clan.

The mortal bowed his head and merely answered, "Thank you." Though Engelbert's smile expressed his gratitude, his eyes could not conceal the pain that persisted in his heart.

Onechi brought Engelbert back to the falls of Ethorac where Gudrun was expecting him. Amber orbs narrowed as she regarded the downcast eyes of her beloved who was accompanied by Onechi. With dreadful anticipation, Gudrun waited for Engelbert to speak. Engelbert recounted Arobes's condition.

"The moment you asked to meet with him, you had already made up your mind," said Gudrun in a pain filled voice. "Then there is no reason for me to stay here with you."

As she started to make her way past Engelbert, he wrapped his arms around her. He spoke softly in her ears.

"After I left Shin Makoku, I stopped living for myself. Before I gave you my heart, I had already pledged my life to the people who believed that I can lead them to a better future," he said. "Though this life of mine belongs to them, you shall always have my heart, my love. I will never forget you."

Engelbert released Gudrun and walked away, leaving Gudrun by the falls with Onechi.

At the crack of dawn, the people rejoiced. Young and old, they all emerged from the caves and embraced the sunshine along with the gentle breeze. The emptiness in Engelbert's heart was replaced with warmth as he watched the joyous faces of the people; it simply was not possible to regret his decision. When the people asked Engelbert where Gudrun had gone to, he replied that she had gone back to her kingdom and made sure that her father continued to protect the people of Ethorac.

It was not long before the people regained what they had lost. Once again the people experienced abundance and their strength grew together with their number. They started making armors and resumed creating swords, bows, arrows, and other weapons. This time they stored all their supplies in caves and built dwellings from stone and the heaviest, hardest of woods from evergreens.

After Gudrun had returned to Luftemreich, Arobes strictly instructed the gatekeeper of the kingdom not to let Gudrun pass without his permission. Her once vibrant nature was replaced with intermittent outbursts and stupor. Whenever Arobes or Nemoaeolus approached, Gudrun rejected them scornfully. Everyone in Luftemreich watched the once proud Princess of the North Wind Clan diminish to nothingness. Whenever Arobes's other children counseled their youngest sibling, Gudrun merely stared into space, her eyes lackluster.

Arobes's wife, Orthea, approached her daughter. She did not utter a single word to Gudrun and instead, she observed what her daughter was staring at in her chamber. Her eyes were fixed on two lovebirds inside a copper colored bird cage. When Gudrun was a child, Onechi had brought home a pair of lovebirds, which were among the very few living creatures from the mortal world that her father allowed them to keep. Since then, Gudrun had always kept a pair in her room.

"Mother, what magic do they possess that they can bind themselves to one another? Do they bind their souls or do they bind their hearts?" she finally spoke.

Gudrun's mother had once said that when one of the lovebirds dies, the other shared the same fate. It was proven many times in the past and had remained a mystery to Gudrun. Long ago Gudrun had been told that two souls could never be bound or united. The lovebirds were not in possession of souls and had the weakest of hearts, yet they shared an unfathomable bond.

"When you were a child, you shed tears for quite a while when both lovebirds passed away and so I voiced that same question to Soulea," Orthea said. Soulea, Chief Guardian of Souls, was a wizard and the Wise Man of Zepiterus. "He said that no one, not even him, can unite two souls because every mortal soul already belonged to another. A mortal soul is the other half of another. Unlike ours and the other immortals, our souls had not been divided into two halves, that is why we have more power and can live independent from others. As for the lovebirds, their lives are uncomplicated and it is easy for them to find their other half. But there is no magic within them, my child. When one dies, grief carries the other to its partner. You are fully aware of this, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mother." A heavy sigh escaped from Gudrun lips. "Then it must be their hearts. The mortals are fortunate for they possess a heart, whereas we immortals live for an eternity without one."

"Your father will be greatly displeased with your words, my child," Orthea said. "Even without a heart, you can still feel what any mortal can."

"Mother, I beseech you, please help me to seek audience with King Zepiterus. Since Father has convinced Grandfather Nemoaeolus to take his side, King Zepiterus is my only hope," Gudrun pleaded. "Father said I do not belong with Engelbert. If I don't belong to him, then why does it feel like I am no longer living?""

"Do you know the reason your father and grandfather will never concede to your union with the mortal?" asked Orthea.

"They said that although he had not met his other half in this lifetime, when he is reincarnated I would still be alive and will only wreak havoc if I cannot have him," said Gudrun, recounting the conversation with Arobes and Nemoaeolus the day she brought Engelbert to Luftemreich. "I implored them to seal my powers and give me a heart to live and die like a mortal but they rejected my request. They reasoned that I have not been born without a purpose."

Gudrun's eyes brimmed with tears. Orthea embraced her youngest daughter who said, "If I can share just one lifetime with him, I will be content with the memories for an eternity. I beg of you, please help me, Mother."

"Do we no longer make you happy?" asked Orthea as she stroked her daughter's golden tresses. Gudrun only sobbed and Orthea felt the answer within her.

Twenty years had passed and the wind whispered many things. They said that the brave mortals in Ethorac had fended off forces from other nations, one after the other. Not all their victories were without casualties, but they honored the deaths of their comrades and grew more determined to live in harmony with the rest of the world. Their population had grown twenty-fold and would require a ruler to govern them all. Engelbert, without a doubt, would be proclaimed their king.

Engelbert, now one hundred and twenty years old, remained unmarried despite the many temptations that were presented to him. His closest comrades knew he was still in love with the Princess of the North Wind Clan. Everyone who had been with them from twenty years ago still remembered Gudrun with utmost fondness. They had been told by their leader that their progress would not have come so swiftly if it were not for the guidance of Gudrun.

Now and then, Engelbert frequented the falls and would call out to the skies for Gudrun. Lately, he had been calling out to Onechi. Although he had promised Arobes to cut all ties with Gudrun in exchange for allowing his people to make Ethorac their home, he still wanted to hear from Onechi how Gudrun was faring. Engelbert had many loyal comrades. One or two of them were qualified to rule the nation as well. He contemplated on breaking his promise and elope with Gudrun, then depart from Ethorac to spare his people of the Elder's wrath. Engelbert had always felt how much Gudrun loved him. He could live with loneliness for the rest of his life, but if there was one thing Engelbert could not accept, it was that his beloved felt abandoned.

There had been no answer from the heavens; his cries in the nights had been ignored. But this one time was different. It was already dawn, and the sun's orange light had made its first appearance behind the mountains. The raven-haired Onechi swooped down and stood before Engelbert. She briefly regarded the man who was now taller and broader, and without saying a word, carried him to Luftemreich where they were expected.

That morning, unlike the previous times Engelbert had traversed the Kingdom of the Winds, the breeze was soothing and the water barely made a crest below the rocky cliff. The beams of sunlight created an enthralling white curtain before the majestic castle on top of the cliff. He saw a figure atop the steep stone steps and caught his breath: it was his beloved Gudrun tenderly gazing upon him. After all these years, she had not changed the slightest and looked radiant as ever in a white flowing dress.

Gudrun swiftly descended the steps to meet Engelbert halfway. Locked in a tight embrace, many years of loneliness ebbed from their hearts.

"I have fulfilled my promise, my love," Engelbert said. "I have kept you in my heart all this time."

"I had hoped as much, my love" Gudrun said. "That is why I have never abandoned our dreams."

"How is it possible for us to meet today?" Engelbert asked.

"My mother helped me to speak with King Zepiterus," she started. "I've requested that our union be blessed and in return I vowed to work harder than anyone. I had asked for many missions and had been sent many places, not just in this world. In the beginning, my father deeply resented that I sought for King Zepiterus's intercession, but that changed after I spent more time with him than before.

"Not so long ago, King Zepiterus announced that I have rightfully earned my request." Gudrun squeezed Engelbert's hands in delight, amber eyes sparkling as she continued, "My father has finally conceded to our union."

Tears streamed down Engelbert's pale cheeks and Gudrun wiped them away with soft kisses. A short while later, Gudrun held his hand and led him inside the castle.

At the grand hall, Nemoaeolus, Arobes, Orthea, and Onechi watched as Gudrun and Engelbert approached. Engelbert bowed at Gudrun's family. The once hostile sapphire-blue orbs of Arobes were now hazy. Orthea and Onechi dabbed the corners of their eyes with embroidered clothes. Nemoaeolus was the first one to speak. He properly welcomed Engelbert to Luftemreich, the Kingdom of the Winds, and informed the young man that for as long as his granddaughter was cherished, they will support their union. The wind had whispered that Engelbert would soon be proclaimed the king of the mortals in Ethorac; hence, Gudrun would be their queen.

Nemoaeolus said to the Engelbert, "Heed my words. When you ascend the throne, the land shall no longer be referred to as Ethorac. You are to baptize your nation as Luftguo, as it is a holy land of the wind; and each one of your men shall be called an Atemann, as they are the fortunate mortals who breathe the purest of air."

When Engelbert nodded, Nemoaeolus, the Chief Elder of the Wind Clan, continued, "The other chief elders have bestowed gifts for your new nation and you are to use them wisely: Vehestianus, Chief Elder of the Fire Clan, has pledged to keep the fires burning within the lands of Luftguo and no Atemann will be left cold in the winter; Eisondune, Chief Elder of the Water Clan, has promised to never abandon the nation and shall provide you with ample supply of water and sea creatures; and Gaeaterra, Chief Elder of the Earth, will unseal the lutemnultric stones at the very core of the ground underneath Luftguo.

"Lutemnultric is a hard, colorless stone that will protect you in countless ways. These stones have the ability to clear the air of impurities and ward manipulation through air. The wind had said that Mazokus are weakened by what you mortals call the esoteric stones. Lutemnultric stone will nullify effects of all stones with the exception of its other half—the black lutemnultric stone.

"Because the stones are found at the very core of Luftguo's soil, you will not be able to mine it. If exposed, people from other nations will kill for these stones and thus, you shall only be provided with small pieces for the future rulers, commanders of your army, and mortals with vital roles.

"My personal gift to you is the treasures within the land, including the ones unbeknownst to you my child," Nemoaeolus said as he looked at Gudrun. He then returned his gaze to Engelbert "You are to build a castle worthy of a god; my granddaughter deserves no less. No Atemann should be a pauper, continue to teach them the ways of living and compensate them for their hard work. However, you are not to tolerate avarice and never condone the evil ways of mortals. Many will seek Luftguo's precious minerals and stones but, with the exception of gold, copper, silver, bronze, iron, metal and others that have already been traded over a long period of time, you are not to circulate the rest to other nations."

Arobes finally spoke and said, "You are to govern Luftguo nation according to our rules. Onechi and Gudrun will choose among the purest souls one or two maidens who shall act as a medium between the gods and the mortals. Successors to the throne will be chosen by the elders of the wind clan.

"Gudrun, now that your wings had been removed, your immortal powers had been sealed, leaving you with a mortal's power and two thousand years in your lifespan. When Engelbert's life has expired, we shall await for your return to spend the remaining of yours in this kingdom."

The bewilderment evident in the mortal's face did not go unnoticed by Arobes. "Zepiterus had given my daughter what she had always desired since the day you walked into her life—a heart. She did not just give up her immortality, she demanded for it."

Guilt crept into Engelbert's heart; his beloved's ultimate sacrifice was uncalled-for. He felt Gudrun squeeze his hand and looked up to meet her gaze. Her radiant smile reflected her true emotions.

"Next to my father's blessing, Zepiterus's gift of a heart is one that I cherish the most," Gudrun said.

"There is one more that I have not told you. If you decide to turn your back on this union, we will have no objections," Arobes told Engelbert.

"You will not be blessed with an offspring."

Gudrun, who had already known all the conditions beforehand, watched the reaction of Engelbert closely. The mortal met her gaze and smiled.

"Even if Gudrun was born a man, I would still love him with the same fervor," was the reply of Engelbert.

"Very well then," Arobes motioned for Orthea to come forth. Orthea held out two rings created from a single lutemnultric stone.

"These rings are Zepiterus's gifts," Orthea said. "The Wise Man, Soulea, had crafted these rings especially for the two of you. They will conform to your sizes once you put them on each other. The ring can only be removed when your lifetime is exhausted."

Orthea handed one ring to Gudrun and the other to Engelbert. "As Arobes calls the Northern Lights, you are to exchange rings. These rings will grant one wish pertaining to your union. You may wish for almost anything except those that will go against the rules of the gods and those that even the gods cannot grant."

Onechi removed the huge cloth that completely covered Arobes's huge body. Engelbert suppressed his astonishment at the sight before him as the Elder of the North Wind Clan stretched his wings. In place of arms, Arobes had large amber wings attached to his sides. The wings extended at least four times the length of a mortal's arm. His ankle length tunic was cut at the sides and tied at the hips to allow movement of his wings. Though his legs seemed like those of a normal man, two webbed feet with three claws each were revealed below his garment.

"Let your wish be what your heart desires the most, my love," Gudrun said to Engelbert. The mortal gazed into his beloved's eyes that shone like the sun from the east. At that moment, he felt the yearning within him. Engelbert looked at the ring on his palm.

The God of the North Wind Clan spread his wings and enveloped the lovers. He spoke in the language of the wind and summoned the Northern Lights as he entrusted his daughter to the mortal. A greenish glow emanated from the amber wings and danced around Gudrun and Engelbert as they exchanged the colorless bands. A single green light pierced through both their hearts and encircled them several times before scattering into tiny pieces. A thin streak of white light found its way inside the ring on Engelbert's finger while a thin streak of red-orange light found its way inside the ring on Gudrun's finger. Arobes released the two from his embrace. Nemoaeolus came forth and held both hands. He gazed upon the now colored stones – one white and one red-orange.

"The Northern Lights has accepted your wishes; you are now officially one with these rings," Nemoaeolus said. "Before all the witnesses gathered in this room, please profess your love to one another."

With their fingers intertwined, Gudrun said, "Before you, I had lived each day without wanting: I was surrounded by loving family and friends who supported my endeavors and shared in my mischief. It was a perfect world for someone destined to live an eternity; I thought I could not ask for more. But you came into my life and shattered this belief. I have lost myself to the clear eyes and laughter of innocence. So take this heart and do as you please, for it no longer has a will of its own. Should the day arrive that you no longer want to own it, I shall remain content with the memories of this lifetime."

Fighting back the unshed tears that threatened to overflow, Engelbert replied, "When we first met, I was no longer living for myself. I pledged my soul to the people and abandoned my own future; but your love compelled me to be a part of yours. Should there be a next life, I shan't hesitate to live out the pain, suffering, and loss all over; if that's what it takes for our paths to cross again. For your love is worth a million tears, and your smile is the warmth that fills my nights."

Before the gods, Gudrun and Engelbert kissed, locked in a long embrace.

"On behalf of Zepiterus, and with the blessing of Arobes, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Nemoaeolus's unequivocal declaration was music to the lovers' ears.

The couple rejoiced and celebrated their union in Luftemreich. The following day, Engelbert and Gudrun—who was no longer in possession of wings—were taken to the land of the mortals by Arobes himself. Not long after, Engelbert and Gudrun were proclaimed the King and Queen of a new nation called Luftguo. The road they travelled may not have been paved all the way, but together they reached their destination with heads held high.

Although Arobes, Nemoaeolus, Vehestianus, and Zepiterus were never seen by any other mortal aside from Engelbert, the Atemanns continued to believe that the gods watched over them. They fulfilled their respective duties with pride, and feared of being frowned upon by the immortals who bestowed upon them the sacred land.

Engelbert ruled alongside Gudrun for three hundred and fifty years. On the eve when Engelbert's heart was waning, Gudrun requested to be left alone with her husband in the confines of their chamber. A torrential rain hovered over the nation the entire night, and dawn had made no appearance the following morning as the wind wailed and lamented over the departure of two great rulers. After their flesh had left the mortal world, the souls were never found. The High Priestess pacified the people's hearts and minds by imparting that Nemoaeolus and Vehestianus had retrieved the souls of their descendants. It had been passed on that Gudrun's soul shall awake from slumber when the mortals' world finds itself in the face of another battle; whereas, Engelbert's soul shall remain only in the people's memory.

For a while, the people dreadfully anticipated the wrath of Arobes who had been promised of his daughter's return upon the demise of Engelbert. But as they laid their rulers to rest, they only felt the cool, gentle breeze and deemed it as a sign of acceptance by the Elder of the North Wind Clan.

All those who succeeded Engelbert to the throne were chosen by the gods through the intervention of Luftguo's High Priestesses. Over the next thousands of years, the people of Luftguo had been blessed with benevolent rulers and incessant prosperity. Yet, the most fortunate Atemanns remain to be those who had walked alongside Engelbert and Gudrun, and shared the hardship and jubilation in the land once called Ethorac.

OooooooooO

"_Instilled in the heart of every Atemann was an eternal gratitude for the lovers who defied the will of the gods; for the boundless depth of their love had given birth to a powerful, independent nation known today as Luftguo," _ended the cracked voiced before closing the book.

Wolfram found himself staring into a pair of hazel orbs studying him. He felt tiny hands wiping his cheeks. It was then that he realized that all eyes in the hushed room were on him. After gently brushing Sitka's hands away from his face, he reached for his handkerchief and blew his nose quietly.

"By far, that was the best narration of this story, don't you agree, everyone?" Zephollo said, clapping his hands and encouraging the rest to do the same.

When the applause had ceased, Dorothea reminded around her, "Children, give thanks to our guests and bid them goodnight."

Shortly, Wolfram and Zephollo were surrounded by orphans who kissed their cheeks and squeezed their hands while inviting them to stay longer and visit more often. One by one, the children left; only Sitka remained, waiting for his turn to be close to the beautiful man once more.

Sitka stroked the silky blond hair and softly asked, "Sir, may I ask whom your tears were for?"

Wolfram held the little boy and hugged him tightly. "For all those who held on to their dreams."

"Did you feel his happiness or was it his pain that you experienced?"

Wolfram suddenly held Sitka at arms length and regarded him with furrowed brows at the most unexpected query. Before he could clarify the boy's meaning, Dorothea said from the doorway of the receiving room, "Sitka, come with me. It's time for you to rest."

"Sleep well, sir," Sitka said. With the large book tucked under his arm, he walked over to the woman.

"Thank you and see you in the morning, Lord von Bielefeld, Zeph," Dorothea said before leaving the room, hand in hand with Sitka.

"He has always been elusive, most especially with strangers. However, he is apparently drawn to you," Zephollo remarked with a grin. "I should warn Marius that your appeal extends to the very young."

_Marius._ Wolfram smiled tenderly at the mention of his lover's name. He questioned how much or how little of Marius's soul was attached to the past. Marius once mentioned that he had absolutely no memory of Gudrun's lifetime. _Just as well,_ Wolfram thought. He could never contend with whatever Engelbert shared with Gudrun.

"Do you wish to have a drink before retiring for the night?" Zephollo asked without bothering to stifle a yawn.

"No. Thank you, anyway. You look as exhausted as I feel," the blond replied as he followed the silver-haired man through the door. Giving Zephollo a pat on the back, he added, "I wasn't aware you were capable of such lovely music. You should come visit us in Shin Makoku sometimes and entertain us."

Zephollo grinned widely and said, "Now that we've met, I will seriously consider your invitation."

OooooooooO

After reading the manuscript entitled the '_Founders of Luftguo Nation',_ Murata closed the heavy book and sighed deeply.

"That was some history," Yuuri remarked with only the slightest of skepticism regarding the existence of immortals, as he himself had numerous surreal encounters since he arrived in the alternate world. Turning to his friend who appeared deep in thought, he asked, "Did it trigger new memories of Gudrun or Engelbert? You've mentioned before that you remember her to some extent."

"My memory tends to elude me; it's been over four thousand years, after all," replied the reincarnated Great Sage of Shin Makoku.

"Your Majesty, Your Eminence, shall we return inside the castle?" Marius offered.

"Yes, please. I'm surprised we haven't suffocated in here," Yuuri replied, already making his way towards the direction they came from.

Shortly, the three men reached the wide hallway leading to the guest chambers. The guards on each end of the passageway greeted them as they passed by.

"Marius," Murata said, "when King Ricohard mentioned that the master of Arbohild will be revealed upon his retirement, was he referring to the reincarnated Gudrun?"

"That is highly probable," the bronze-haired man replied.

"Do have any idea on who this person may be?" Murata probed from behind the tall man.

"I'm afraid very few are privileged to such information," Marius answered straight faced.

"That's unfortunate. You seem quite familiar with everybody here, especially the royal family—you even left Lord von Bielefeld in the company of the king's son."

"Your keen observations never cease to amaze me, Your Eminence. However, even if I was privy to such matters, it would be inappropriate to divulge information without King Ricohard's permission."

"So you do admit having knowledge of Gudrun's soul?" Yuuri joined in as he walked alongside his bespectacled friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I know the urgency of this information?" Marius asked the two double blacks.

Murata let out a deep sigh and said, "Various reasons. For one, the manuscript mentioned about Gudrun returning when the world is in peril once more. Second, just plain curiosity."

The bronze-haired man abruptly stopped in his tracks and said, "This is your chamber, Your Eminence."

Before Marius could swing the double doors open, Murata peered further down the hallway and headed towards the object that caught his attention.

"What is it, Murata?" Yuuri asked, following his friend who was staring at a huge painting on the wall.

"Gudrun and Engelbert?" Murata asked and saw the bronze-haired man nod his head.

"Why?" Yuuri inquired.

"Hmm…. I can't quite place where and when I saw him." Murata squinted at Engelbert. He pursed his lips as he proceeded to regard the azure-blue eyes and red hair. After a while, he turned around and said, "Never mind, my mind's probably too tired to remember anything at the moment."

"Same here," Yuuri said. "Shall we go to my chamber? Conrard said he'll meet us there and I'm eager to learn how Wolf's been," he added, momentarily forgetting that his former fiancé's lover was right behind him.

Marius then led them to the end of the hallway where they turned right. They found Conrard by the wide double doors of the Maoh's allocated guest chamber, leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. Conrard dropped his arms to his sides and approached them with a serious expression on his face.

Yuuri exclaimed, "Conrard! Have you been waiting long? Any news on Wolfram?"

Conrard momentarily glared at Marius who bowed his head in greeting. He then shifted his gaze to his godson who, despite the wide grin, appeared exhausted with dark shadows under his eyes. Conrard gradually smiled back.

"I heard he's experiencing many new things, Yuuri Heika," Conrard remarked, deciding to put off until morning what he had learned; otherwise, his godson would not be able to get any decent rest, just like the previous several nights.

"That's good, that's good," Yuuri said. "I'd like to wait for his return; could we stay here until he comes back?"

"I suppose that could be arranged." Conrard then turned to the bronze-haired man and said in a stern tone, "Maybe it's best to arrange for him to return to Shin Makoku with us. What is your opinion, Marius?"

Marius met the meaningful stare of Conrard. "That decision remains entirely his."

Sensing the tension between the two, Yuuri opened his mouth to ask his godfather the reason behind the rash suggestion when Murata suddenly slapped his forehead and uttered, "Well, who would have thought?"

Three pairs of eyes waited on the Great Sage to explain his sudden outburst.

Chuckling, Murata said, "Engelbert is the man whom Shinou had once spoken to."

"And?" Yuuri prodded.

"Years after Soushu was sealed, Engelbert returned to Covenant Castle. He claimed that he had stumbled upon a fertile land and offered to extend his good fortune to the people of Shin Makoku," Murata said. "He was dressed in humble clothing so I presume he was not the King of Luftguo at that time. Anyway, Shinou graciously accepted the food supplies Engelbert brought with him but declined further assistance, since Shin Makoku's progress was already steady then. Instead, he prepared him for his future task."

"Which is?" Yuuri asked.

"That when Engelbert's soul is returned to its rightful place, he shall walk alongside Shinou's chosen one. We all know that Shinou had this unfathomable gift of foresight, thus, I can't explain how he came to predict that Engelbert would be reincarnated during the same lifetime as his chosen one."

"What are you trying to say, Murata?"

The black eyes gleamed behind the spectacles. "If Shinou's prophecy is infallible, then Engelbert's soul dwells in someone around you, Shibuya."

"What would be the role of this reincarnated Engelbert?" Yuuri asked.

"Shinou said his chosen one was destined to rule with Engelbert by his side, and if they shall collide upon first meeting, it would be a most auspicious sign."

"I wonder who that person is," Yuuri thought out loud. "Do you remember Shinou's exact words?"

Conrard and Murata exchanged looks, as if sharing the same speculation.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave now," Marius abruptly said.

Yuuri and Murata briefly expressed their appreciation for the man's assistance before returning to their discussion. Marius bowed to the three guests and turned on his heel.

"If I recall correctly, Shinou's words were, _'The union of the fire and water may be tempestuous, but nevertheless inevitable.'_"

"Collision… fire…." The hopeful voice continued, "Could it be Wolf?"

Marius quickened his pace; he had heard enough, and his heart felt heavy.

OooooooooO

It was a clear day and he could almost hear the laughter amidst the merriment from a distance. It sounded as if people were rejoicing. _Where am I?_ Wolfram wondered as he watched the rafts ablaze with fire. Every single bone in his body felt weary, and his heart seemed too heavy. The stench of burning flesh infiltrated his senses, his eyes had gone murky, and the invisible dagger in his chest pressed deeper with every passing second. He heard himself screaming to the heavens, cursing the merciless destiny of the deceased. Then he saw her: the woman with seemingly translucent skin and golden eyes. The instant he saw the exquisite smile, the pain ebbed away.

In the blink of an eye, Wolfram found himself staring into a pair of cold, sapphire eyes.

"_This relentless pursuit of yours will cost you dearly,"_ the unfriendly voice warned him.

Or was it directed to him? Wolfram wondered as another scene unfolded before him. The woman who made him feel warm all over and two old men were exchanging heated words he could not comprehend. The golden eyes brimming with tears awakened his protective instinct, urging him to take her away from the place that caused her such despair.

_I love her, _Wolfram thought as he observed the way she talked to the young and the old inside the stone walls. From time to time, she would look up and regard him with such tender gaze. Whenever she smiled, he hardly felt the cold, harsh wind that lingered throughout the cave.

Then darkness loomed inside his chest and Wolfram found himself digging a hole beside numerous others. Once again, his heart threatened to burst from remorse. Everywhere he looked, he saw faces lamenting for their lost loved ones. His eyes then returned to the small, shallow hollow in the ground he had created. The next minute he found an infant in his arms with bluish skin. Drops of tears fell on the cold skin as he lowered the tiny body to her resting place. _What have I done? _he asked himself as he sobbed uncontrollably. He then looked up and saw her watching him. He couldn't even find the strength to smile. Her warmth no longer reached him.

"_When you look at my daughter do you still burn with passion? Or do you feel your conscience devouring you alive?"_

Ignoring the man's question, Wolfram heard himself speak, _"I beseech you to lift the wrath on Ethorac. In return I shall act in accordance with your wishes, Arobes."_

"_Very well. As long as you stay true to your words, you ensure the future of your people. Do not weep for my daughter. Turning your back will be an act of kindness; for the day will arrive when you shall come to your senses and return to your destined one."_

Before Wolfram could even fathom the man's meaning, he found himself holding her in his arms, saying farewell. He didn't want to let go of the woman but his arms had set her free. As if they had a life of their own, his limbs took him further away from the person who stirred so much emotion in him. He wanted to look back but his head remained fixed in one direction. His heart was no longer with sensation, as if it had been ripped from his chest, leaving him numb.

When morning came, Wolfram was surrounded with happy faces. Their bright eyes and brilliant smiles gradually brought back feelings in him.

The next instant, he was running. Inside, he was burning with a yearning to see her again. He began shouting at the top of his lungs. He must let her know she had not been forgotten. _Wait for me_, Wolfram heard himself saying in his head as he was taken beyond the skies.

The next visions were all hazy, though they encompassed him with a predominantly elated feeling.

"_My father has finally conceded; we shall live this lifetime together."_

"_On behalf of Zepiterus, and with the blessing of Arobes, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_Long live the King and the Queen of Luftguo!"_

The upturned corners of Wolfram's mouth gradually dropped as he found himself at the Tomb of the Great One. Shinou, who appeared almost luminous against the blinding sunlight from the glass dome, was beckoning him to come closer. He approached the man with blue eyes and golden hair sitting on one of the four boxes.

_You have made me proud. Now I shall reveal your fated mission,_ Shinou said without opening his mouth, as if he was speaking inside Wolfram's head. _The day will come when_ _you shall become his tower of strength, his companion, his purpose for living. In return, he shall be your daybreak, your sanctuary, your perpetual other half._

Wolfram tried to open his mouth, but instead felt himself bowing before the Great One. Once again, incoherent thoughts and a chain of scenes flashed before him. Then there was silence.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the gentle face of the woman whom his heart seemed to know well. The tears streaming down her face compelled him to reach out. As he gently thumbed her moist cheeks, she pressed a delicate hand over his wrinkled one. The red-orange light in her ring was waning while the white light in his ring appeared to be in a tumult, constantly swirling, unsettled.

"_As long as you wear this ring, may all the love I have for you in this lifetime fill the remaining of your years with warmth and bliss," _he heard himself say in a voice that seemed to be gasping for air.

She smiled as she shook her head. _"There is no tomorrow without you. Your last breath shall be mine as well."_

"_This is our first and last life as one, my love,"_ Wolfram said, struggling for air.

"_Even if this memory will be sealed for an eternity, it shall remain undiminished,"_ she said.

"_It is my utmost wish to gaze into your eyes a while longer,"_ Wolfram whispered as his heavy lids began to drop. The last thing he remembered was the warm body that enveloped him and the soft, quivering lips against his.

OooooooooO

_21st of October 4500_

_If his soul used to be her beloved's, then I refuse to be content with a memory I no longer possess._

_Such a beautiful encounter could not have been ill-fated. The fervor in the emerald orbs is genuine and reserved only for me, not the chosen one. _

_The words the Great One had spoken could be nothing but false prophecy; no one can foresee the future, not even the gods. Succumbing to destiny is a cowardice, a fool's solace; for it is a man's will which shall ultimately define his tomorrow._

OooooooooO

TBC

**A/N 3**: Hi everyone! We've finally reached the halfway mark of CONSTANT: _A New Leaf_. All characters have been introduced and the groundwork for future chapters has been laid out. You can expect more angst and romance in the latter half as we begin tying loose ends, one after the other. Although the next installment will be posted much later, I will remain optimistic that you will keep me company until the completion of this work.

To all those who've read up to this point, left comments, and included this work among their favorites: Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language.

**Beta-reader**: Blood Zephyr

**A/N 1**: Thank you to Blood Zephyr for helping me with this chapter in such little time.

To all those who let me in their thoughts via reviews, PMs, and email: Your constant support is highly appreciated, thank you. Writing this chapter was enjoyable and I hope it will be to your liking as well. As always, your opinions will be eagerly anticipated.

**A/N 2**: Two friends, Laura and Erika, expressed similar thoughts regarding Wolfram von Bielefeld, Rufus von Bielefeld, and Engelbert. Thus, let me clarify that in this fan fiction, Wolfram is a descendant of Rufus by blood, and it is Engelbert's soul (not blood) which Wolfram has.

**A/N 3:** Other nation and race mentioned:

Luftguo – An independent nation established over 4,000 years ago in the alternate world. For thousands of years, it had maintained neutrality. However, for obscure reasons, Luftguo established an alliance with Shin Makoku twenty-three years ago.

Atemann – People of Luftguo. Like the Mazokus, some Atemanns possess magical powers, as well as manipulate one of the four elements of nature (earth, wind, fire, and water).

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 12**

The Maoh of Shin Makoku and his companions started the day with a pleasant breakfast with the King and Queen of Luftguo, and the king's second wife, Lady Anthea. Through their informal discourse, both rulers of powerful nations were able to exchange much information and views on their homeland and people. Though at times their opinions differed, they shared one thing in common: the best interests of their people remained both nations' primary concern. Yuuri couldn't help question why such a warm, gregarious ruler like Ricohard had declined all their previous invitations for social gatherings. When Yuuri subtly brought up the matter, the man merely assured him that they would soon visit Shin Makoku.

Not long after their meal, they proceeded to the Tower of Jur for the final mitigation hearing of the Calorian prisoner's death sentence. The Tower of Jur was situated at the west wing of the main castle and connected to the shrine of the founders of Luftguo.

The hall where the King's Court was held boasted of uninterrupted multistory pillars beneath depressed archways and fan vaulted ceiling; impressive, intricate rose-windows which allowed ample natural lighting; precisely cut triangular beige and black limestone tiles outlined in gold; and sculptural décor from only the purest white limestone. At the farthest end of the room was an elevated platform; at the center of which, were two elaborate thrones. Perpendicular to each side of the thrones were five chairs in a semicircular formation. Below the podium were rows of mahogany benches occupied by commoners.

Upon the arrival of their king and queen and as the title of each guest from Shin Makoku and Caloria was announced, the Atemanns stood up and bowed in greeting. King Ricohard and Queen Herthea ascended the few steps and settled on their thrones, facing everyone in the hall. Marius, who was waiting for them, showed the Maoh of Shin Makoku and the rest of the guests to their seats on one side of the King and Queen of Luftguo.

Once everyone was settled, the guards swung the black iron doors on the left side of the chamber. An official, in a navy blue uniform, began with his proclamation in a deep, resonant voice.

"The Duke of Ronski, Gebhard Kaufmann."

A raven-haired man, in an olive uniform adorned with golden stars, stripes, and tassels on the shoulders, appeared from the doorway and approached the podium. He sat on one of the five chairs across from the guests. The corners of the duke's mouth noticeably slanted upwards as he met Marius's gaze beside him.

"The Royal Adviser, Ewald Richter."

A man with scraggly, light brown hair, dressed in a long navy-blue coat tied loosely around his hips, entered the hall. As he limped towards the others, he glanced around with a scowl on his face.

"I heard he had quite a nasty fall from his horse when he was still the General of the Armies of Luftguo. It's a pity, as he was known to be the best warrior in the nation. However, it was also fortunate that they managed to save his limb," Lady Flynn whispered to Murata. Before Murata could ask who succeeded Ewald, the soldier announced the next official who had appeared by the iron doors.

"The General of the Armies, Brigisera Dietrich."

Conrard's eyes narrowed at the approaching tall woman in a tight, navy-blue uniform, the light blonde hair tied at the back bounced with each long stride.

Without taking his eyes off Brigisera, Murata remarked to Yuuri in a hushed tone, "I thought Gisela was the only one who looked great in a uniform. Their general of armies sure is a lethal distraction in battle… such a contrast from our very own Lord von Voltaire."

When Brigisera took the chair across them, Yuuri bowed his head and offered a congenial smile. His lips, however, quickly turned into a sneer, and found himself rolling his eyes at the sight before him: the general had wasted no time in engaging in a conversation with Marius and seemed to enjoy having her face mere inches away from the man who simply kept a straight face.

"The man charged with attempted theft, mutilation, and two counts of murder, Chlothar Werner from Caloria."

Hushed voices filled the hall as the Human from Caloria, no more than twenty years of age, came into view. Both trepidation and repugnance were evident on the faces of the Atemanns from the benches. Yuuri silently regarded the prisoner. The light blue hair was cut severely short, as if recently shaved and had just grown back; the chains around the pale wrists were attached to his ankles and barely allowed him to walk more than a foot in between steps; and the average height and slender build made it rather inconceivable that he was able to take on several capable Atemanns single-handedly.

Chlothar was sat on the last vacant seat on the podium and behind him were two soldiers in olive uniforms similar in design to the duke's garment, but without the ornaments on the cuffs and shoulders. Chlothar's gray eyes scanned the faces around him before settling on the man with slightly overgrown black hair and a sympathetic look apparently directed at him.

Taken aback as he met the cold stare, Yuuri grinned nervously at Chlothar to conceal his surprise. Before shifting his gaze, Yuuri was positive the prisoner's mouth twitched in response.

"We shall now commence with our final trial," King Ricohard said from his throne. "I hereby request Marius Kaufmann to represent the bereaved families of the Ronksi guards and—"

A round of murmurs filled the hall, echoing the sentiments of the guests. Though they were familiar with the nephew of the duke, they couldn't help but question his capabilities in representing the interest of the people of Ronksi as he only visited the town once or twice a year for the last few decades.

To silence the low hum, King Ricohard continued. "I believe the Maoh of Shin Makoku will represent the young man from Caloria, am I correct, King Yuuri?"

"Yes, thank you," Yuuri replied from his seat. "I would like to request that the privilege be extended to any of my companions."

"Certainly." King Ricohard then turned to Marius and briefly nodded his head. "We shall now proceed."

Marius stood up and said, "During the previous trial, Duke Kaufmann rendered his testimony. I trust the Maoh from Shin Makoku has been provided with a copy of his statement noted by Lord Ewald Richter. Could you confirm this, King Yuuri?"

"That's right, we've read it," Yuuri answered.

Marius then proceeded, "Very well then. We now call upon our first witness today: Lieutenant Leiber."

A lanky, dark-haired man emerged from the front row of the benches and went up to the podium.

"Lieutenant Leiber, we kindly request that you give an account of what you saw on the eve of October 5th, 4500," Marius said.

"At half past midnight, I was on my way to report to the duke when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I headed towards the direction of the disturbance and saw water from the fountain making its way into the second floor window, specifically, into the private room beside the duke's chamber. Upon reaching the aforementioned room, I found the duke, the young man whom I recognized as the son of one of the merchants from earlier during the day, and three guards on the floor," Lieutenant Leiber recounted.

"Within this hall, do you see this man—the merchant's son—you mentioned?"

After Lieutenant Leiber nodded, Marius said, "Kindly identify this man for us."

Lieutenant Leiber turned to his right and motioned his hand at Chlothar Werner's direction. "The merchant's son is that man in chains with blue hair and gray eyes."

"Thank you. Now, please describe in detail what you saw inside the room," Marius prodded the lieutenant.

"Blood was everywhere. All three guards were down: one had his right hand severed; the other one had his guts out; and the third one was almost decapitated—the base of his neck was cut, his head hanging only by the skin of his throat. The merchant had a valuable property in his hands and was struggling to free himself from the grasp of the duke's water element."

"What happened afterward?" Marius asked.

"The water lasso around the man was weakening and that was the same time when the duke asked me to retrieve the ivory bow from the man's hands. By then, there were several other soldiers inside the room, as well as on the ground floor outside. Upon the duke's order, I took the bow and was about to leave the room when the man broke free from the water lasso, picked up his sword and ran after me. One of the soldiers by the doorway shot an arrow at the man's wrist, making him drop his sword. He then retreated and made his way towards the broken glass window. Before he could escape, more arrows were shot at him until he was rendered immobile. Then, he was restrained and held captive."

The lieutenant bowed his head to Marius, indicating that he was done with his testimony. Marius turned to the guests and said, "Should you have further queries, please do not hesitate to voice them at this point."

"I have a few, as a matter of fact," Murata said as he got up from his seat. With his hand, Marius then motioned for Murata to proceed.

"In actuality, you never witnessed this man," Murata said, pointing at Chlothar, "take the lives of the two guards, am I correct?"

"That is correct, sir," Lieutenant Leiber replied. He quickly added, "However, the man with a severed hand confirmed this."

"Incidentally, where is the guard who lost his hand?" Murata asked next.

"Upon hearing what happened to him, his betrothed dissolved their engagement. He took this to heart and is now fighting for his sanity. Thus, he could no longer be considered a credible witness."

"If that is the case, then how could you be certain of everything he said occurred that night?" Murata questioned.

"He confirmed the facts when we took him to the healer. He repeatedly spoke of two things: hatred for the merchant's son who brutally took the lives of the other guards and concern about whether there was still a way to save the hand he wielded a sword with."

"You mentioned the duke being present in the room. Where was the duke's sword when you entered the private chamber?"

"It was on the floor, sir."

"I heard that Duke Kaufmann is a master of sword techniques and military strategy, unfortunately though, he is not as skilled in practical swordplay. Is this true?"

The lieutenant lowered his head and replied defensively, "Lord Gebhard's swordsmanship is still superior over mine and any of the three guards in the room that night."

"I see. Now, what did he teach you when facing a stronger opponent?"

"In battle, we must fight until the end."

"Ah, but the guards were not at war. As a matter of fact, they were humans who do not manipulate any elements and thus, were given duties less perilous than the soldiers out on the field. What were their instructions when confronting intruders? Were they told to risk their lives for valuables?"

"The duke has always instructed guards to prioritize lives above anything else, sir."

"I heard you are one of his confidants, could you verify this?" After the lieutenant nodded, Murata proceeded with his interrogation. "Did he mention having regretted being persistent in retrieving the bow despite the intruder's apparent skill with the sword?

"He… he was deeply saddened. These guards have been with the Kaufmann family for years. The older one was even looking forward to his retirement this year."

"That did not answer my question. Kindly recall what he said immediately after the incident, Lieutenant Leiber," Murata insisted.

Sensing that the bespectacled man would not let him off until he was given a satisfactory answer, he said, "Whenever a man's life is lost in the line of duty, the duke naturally feels partially responsible."

"Ah, so he did feel responsible somehow," Murata said, nodding his head. Murata then turned to the duke and saw the man staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave the duke a lopsided grin before facing the audience once again. "I'm not sure if anybody else has anything more to ask, but for me, that will be all. Thank you."

Without waiting to be dismissed, the lieutenant returned to his seat by the front row of the benches. The ashen face and clasped hands of the witness did not go unnoticed by those on the podium. Marius's chin turned slightly upwards with concern. He breathed deeply before turning to face Queen Herthea.

"Lieutenant Leiber is telling the truth," Queen Herthea assured the people.

"We now call upon Chlothar Werner from Caloria," Marius said.

Two Ronski soldiers escorted the prisoner to the center of the podium, facing the King and Queen of Luftguo.

Marius glanced over the man, lingering for a few seconds on the left arm. When he met the deadpan, gray eyes, he merely held the prisoner's gaze as he said, "I have no questions for this man. King Yuuri, you may interrogate him as you wish."

Yuuri stood up and smiled at the stoic face that betrayed nothing.

"Chlothar," Yuuri said, "please tell us what happened that night."

"What's left to say? I killed them, just like the man said," Chlothar nonchalantly admitted to the crime.

"Surely there must be something that prompted you to such an action. You were probably terrified and defended yourself. Perhaps, even provoked?" Yuuri suggested in a hopeful tone that made Murata cringe in his seat.

Lady Flynn whispered to Murata, "Chlothar was just as unwilling to disclose information during the previous trial. It's as if he doesn't want help nor fear death."

Before Murata could comment, the next statement of Chlothar steered his thoughts and provided him with a brilliant tactic.

"What does it matter? I killed them while trying to steal something precious," Chlothar said.

"Don't lose hope yet; I'm here to help you," Yuuri gently encouraged the prisoner.

Leaning closer to Yuuri, Chlothar mocked, "If you want to help then first, accept the fact that I've murdered a couple of weaklings. After that, you can get me out of these chains—and I'll take it from there, understood?"

Yuuri felt sorry for the man who was obviously disturbed. He supposed that Chlothar was far too young to appreciate the value of life, including his own. He considered asking further but was concerned that the answers would only put another nail in the prisoner's coffin. He then decided that it was best to jump to the closure and convince King Ricohard to lessen the severity of his punishment.

Just when Yuuri was about to take his seat, Murata took over the interrogation once more.

"It seems you have something against pleading for your life or accepting any assistance. Let me assure you that your pride and skill won't save you, Chlothar," Murata chided as he approached the prisoner.

When Chlothar remained unaffected, Murata leaned over and whispered slowly, "I've seen and touched the _genuine_ ivory bow. The authentic _Arbohild_ is kept in Atemreich Castle, not in the duke's home."

Before the man lowered his head, Murata could have sworn he saw specks of silver flicker in the gray eyes. Though fleeting, it was all the encouragement he needed to proceed.

Chuckling, Murata taunted, "You jeopardized your freedom for a mere _replica_."

Chlothar shook his head, his chest began to rise and fall quickly. Then, he threw his head back and started laughing with the faintest of sound.

"You don't believe me, do you? You are positive you had the real Arbohild in your hands, right?"

"Why, yes. The duke would not risk his people, otherwise," Chlothar answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm not convinced. If that ivory bow was so valuable, why would it be in a room with such lenient security?"

"It wasn't kept there originally," Chlothar replied. "When we were doing our business transaction during the day, I saw it in the Duke's hand. He was in a hurry to go somewhere and I overheard him instructing a soldier to guard it—_with his life_—in the private room until he returned in the evening."

"So you returned in the evening and disposed of the poor soldier—the one who almost lost his head," Murata said, feigning confidence and knowledge in the matter.

"No, no," Chlothar replied, snorting. "The guard who lost his _hand_ was the person watching over the precious bow that time. The one who almost lost his head was the ignorant guard who became the shield of the duke."

"I though I had all my facts straight but you lost me there," Murata said, inwardly hoping for his bluff to pay off. "When did the other guards come in?"

"As soon as I took care of the man's hand, the duke barged in with two other guards."

"I presume that you feared you were no match for the duke's swordsmanship and so you disposed of the two guards first, am I right?" Murata said, testing how far he could go with this kind of approach.

With a smug look on his face, Chlothar replied, "You must be joking! After a couple of swings, I was able to throw the duke off balance—he even landed on his back. The duke then ordered one of the guards to retrieve Arbohild. In no time, the weakling was on the floor beside the duke. I was about to leave when the duke used his foot to trip me. I sensed him fumbling for the nearest sword so I swung mine towards his thighs. That was when the heroic idiot rolled himself over and took the blow on behalf of the duke."

Hushed voices filled the hall. Some spoke of how the guard sacrificed himself in order to protect the duke.

"Ah, I bet the other guard who had his guts sacrificed managed to put up a good fight though," Murata continued.

"What? That coward was frozen on the spot! I took it as an opportunity to escape. The duke—who was still pinned on the ground by the carcass—then ordered the coward guard to retrieve Arbohild. As soon as I sensed him, I thrust my sword backwards. It was only when I turned around that I realized I had stabbed his midsection—effortlessly. Hnf! They really were no match for me," Chlothar ended with unabashed pride amidst the growing commotion.

"Were you aware that a puncture to the midsection, laceration on the thighs, and severed limb can lead to death?"

"I've seen it happen to others who survived. I myself was stabbed once."

"But you wanted them to bleed to death, didn't you?"

"Huh? I couldn't care any less. That night, the only thing my mind was telling me was that I needed to get my hands on Arbohild."

"My hunch tells me that every time you swung your sword, you intended to kill them and not merely hamper their pursuit. Even if the duke did not instruct his men to recover the bow, you still would have taken their lives," Murata said, keeping up with his reverse psychology on the man.

"How many times do I have to reiterate that all I wanted was to get away with Arbohild?" Chlothar asked exasperatedly. "But go ahead and think what you like, keep talking horse shit."

"Alright, I have no further questions, thank you." As Chlothar was escorted back to his seat, Murata turned to King Ricohard and said, "Your Majesty, before Queen Herthea assesses Chlothar Werner's sincerity, may I ask for the Duke of Ronski's testimony?"

"I don't see the reason why Her Majesty's evaluation should be delayed, but go ahead, you may question the duke," King Ricohard replied.

Gebhard Kaufmann approached Murata with long, graceful strides. He looked down at the bespectacled man and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Tilting his head back to look the tall man in the eye, Murata said, "Prior to today, I have read your statement. Except for identifying Chlothar Werner as the person who took the lives of the guards, I was surprised at the lack of description on the struggle and order of events. What was the reason for leaving out such details?"

"That man slaughtered my men; everything else is insignificant," Gebhard replied collectedly.

"That may be true," Murata agreed, nodding his head. "Still, I would like to know if you can attest to the order and detail of struggle recounted by Chlothar Werner."

"With the exception of his appalling descriptions of my men, yes, his memory seems accurate."

"Earlier, Lieutenant Leiber said your swordsmanship is superior to the three unfortunate guards who encountered Chlothar, is this true?"

"I'd like to believe that as well," Gebhard replied wryly.

"That's exactly why I'm disturbed…." Murata said with a pregnant pause. "Why did you instruct them to stop the person you yourself could not defeat? Was the ivory bow of such importance that you consciously put the lives of your men at risk?"

A deep sigh escaped from Gebhard's lips. "Had I known of the outcome beforehand, I would not have ordered them to pursue that man."

"Therefore, you do admit that Chlothar seemed to have _no_ intention of killing anyone. May I ask what gave you this perception?"

"I know where you're trying to lead this, so let me say it out loud," Gebhard said monotonously, amber specks surfacing in the emerald eyes. "The man did not take the life of the first guard he encountered and neither did he take mine—even after I lost grip of my sword. Thus, I never expected he would go as far as slaughtering the others."

"Do you think they would still be alive if only you had not insisted on retrieving the ivory bow?" Murata asked.

"You can believe whatever your twisted mind dictates and shift the blame onto me," Gebhard hissed between clenched teeth. "However, it remains a fact that that man intruded into my home with a sword to steal the ivory bow and was prepared to inflict harm on anybody who stood in his way!"

"Please, just answer my question: would they still be alive if only you had not insisted on retrieving the ivory bow?" Murata insisted calmly, unflinching under the duke's defiant stare.

Gebhard skimmed the faces studying him before settling on his nephew. As soon as their eyes met, the frown on his nephew was replaced with a warm smile. Gebhard closed his eyes and for a brief moment, he allowed himself to believe it was his late younger brother who had just imparted the silent support.

Gebhard finally replied, "There is that possibility."

Despite the bile building in his throat, Murata grinned at the admission. Against his own conviction, he had laid new ground to mitigate the punishment of a dangerous man. However, as long as their Maoh was against justice by death, Murata was bound by his duty to support him.

"I have no further questions, thank you," Murata said quietly, almost inaudibly, in the room filled with various opinions from the audience on the bench seats.

The title of the duke was heard from several people. It was easy to surmise what most of them were thinking: the duke's obstinacy in retrieving the ivory bow was a grave mistake that had cost the lives of two guards.

Marius regarded his uncle who had returned beside him. He saw the closed eyes and hands balled together. Marius immediately discerned this habit of his uncle's: this was his way of dealing with his inner emotions. Marius placed a hand over the elder man's and chuckled when Gebhard looked at him from the corner of one open eye. Despite his uncle's egotistic and stubborn nature, Marius firmly believed he had a good heart; and no matter what, he would not allow him to withstand any form of humiliation.

"Silence!" King Ricohard said. After the commotion had abated, he then said, "My Lady, how do you deem the words of Duke Kaufmann and Chlothar Werner?"

Queen Herthea answered, "They both spoke the truth."

"If that is the case, we shall proceed to the final stage of this trial. King Yuuri and Marius, please give your closing remarks," King Ricohard said.

Yuuri went up front and began his closure. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have heard the testimonies of these men and are now made more aware of the incident that occurred that ill-fated night. First, it is a fact that Chlothar Werner attempted to steal the replica of Arbohild from the manor of the Duke of Ronski. Second, it was indeed Chlothar Werner who wielded the sword that caused the deaths of two guards and the loss of one guard's hand. Third and final, I firmly believe that the only premeditated crime was theft alone. Let me remind you that Chlothar could have very well taken the life of the first guard in the room, but he didn't. He aimed at the man's hand, and later, the duke's thighs; had he intended to kill them, he could have stabbed their hearts or slit their throats.

"In this new light, I kindly request for your support in convincing your king to revoke the death sentence. There ar—" Yuuri was interrupted by a loud protest from the benches.

King Ricohard raised his hand and ordered in a loud voice, "Silence! Everyone, you are to stay calm until the final verdict is announced. I shall not tolerate another outburst."

Yuuri nodded his head in gratitude at the other ruler before proceeding. "There are alternatives to death penalty; I believe your nation has several options. Among which, I am aware of your mirror punishment: an eye for an eye. However, Chlothar Werner is a man not even twenty years of age. He has not fully experienced the value of life, not even his own. Let us allow him more time in this world to realize his mistakes, the same way that all of us deserve a second chance.

"I am from the land of Shin Makoku. From your founders' history, I'm confident you are familiar with the Great One from Shin Makoku. In the past, we both have encountered the dark elements. However, with everyone's support, we were able to eradicate the evil within the people's hearts. Never abandon hope. More importantly, vengeance is part of the darkness; do not let it consume you."

There was a pregnant silence that lingered long after Yuuri had returned to his seat. The heads of the commoners hung low as they contemplated the young ruler's words. Their hearts conflicted with minds.

Then, Marius moved to the front of the podium and said, "We have heard the Maoh of Shin Makoku's convincing argument. A part of me has already conceded to his theory…."

Marius' voice trailed off in mid-sentence as he studied the faces before him. Though he sensed their thirst for justice, indecision hung heavy in the hall. Only when he saw the families of the deceased guards did he muster the courage to proceed.

"But I also believe his concept of justice would not alleviate the pain and suffering in the hearts of loved ones left behind. I personally knew these guards. Had they lost any of their relatives under the same circumstances, they would have demanded for the death penalty as well."

A round of applause was heard; people started exchanging opinions and agreement in their seats.

Marius raised the volume of his voice as he carried on. "Yet, it is difficult to stand your ground when your mind is wavering. Therefore, we need to find a way to appease our inner conflicts and still prevent this matter from becoming a precedent. If revoking the death sentence is what they ask, then so be it. However, Chlothar Werner does not deserve a second chance at the kind of life he has been wasting. He shall spend the remainder of his pitiful years cursing the day he meaninglessly slaughtered."

Marius then bowed his head to King Ricohard and said, "Your Majesty, I seek permission to voice the retribution I deem suitable for this man."

"You have my consent," King Ricohard replied.

With an unequivocal voice, Marius said, "Chlothar Werner deserves: first, a lifetime incarceration in the dungeon of Ronski, in an oubliette that hardly receives any light of day; second, a mutilation of his left limb—the one he wields a sword with; third and final, twenty years from now, he is to undergo another evaluation from Queen Herthea, and if the aura of a bottomless pit of darkness surrounding his soul has not improved, his right leg should be cut off as well."

Another round of approval was heard from the benches but was quickly replaced with gasps when Chlothar stood up and spat at Marius.

"Damn you! You might as well hang me! Watch your back; I never forget a face. You hear me? I'll drag you to hell with me!"

While the soldiers were restraining Chlothar, Yuuri approached him and said, "Take it easy, it's not over yet. Don't ruin your chance at a new beginning."

Afterward, Yuuri went up to King Ricohard and said, "I'm not amenable to Marius's suggestion—especially the second one. It's more than enough torment to be locked up forever in a dark, damp hole. But if you insist, I suggest the removal of his limb be decided after twenty years—after he undergoes another evaluation. We have heard that his skills are exceptional, should he have a change of heart—er, aura, as you put it—then he could become useful someday."

Annoyed, Marius shook his head. Looking Yuuri in the eye, he remarked, "For someone who is much against bloodshed, why do you even train your soldiers for battle? And to add to my confusion, here you are reasoning that that murderer's skill may be useful someday. Are you or are you not averse to killing?"

"He doesn't have to slaughter with his skills, he could use it in defending his nation," Yuuri explained.

"This is preposterous! It sounds like you intend to get this man out of prison someday!" Marius exclaimed with dismay.

Conrard cleared his throat behind Marius and said, "Is this how you speak to your king, Marius? You are a citizen of Shin Makoku as well, correct? Then, Yuuri is also your king."

King Ricohard turned to Queen Herthea. They were both unsure of how to deal with the situation. It was fortunate that the people could not hear their conversation. To add to their growing anxiety, Brigisera chose to join them at a most inopportune moment.

"Fine, forgive me, King Yuuri; I momentarily forgot my place," Marius reluctantly apologized with clenched fists.

"If you mean that, Marius, then support my suggestion. Do not take drastic actions such as mutilation," Yuuri said. "Torturing the prisoner will not bring the dead back. You must stop resorting to this barbaric form of corrective measures."

"If the prisoner escapes, he is capable of taking more lives; we merely need to ensure our people's safety," Brigisera reasoned. "You do not have the ability to sense the aura of souls, King Yuuri; you didn't sense what Queen Herthea did. This man's soul carries no form of compassion; as a matter of fact, he doesn't seem to fear or feel anything."

"Oh, he has feelings alright. Didn't you see how infuriated he was at Marius?" Yuuri reminded Brigisera.

"He is capable of harm—despite the lack of malicious intent you wish to believe," Brigisera insisted.

"At least, Chlothar appears without malice aforethought," Conrard interposed meaningfully. The ruby eyes turned his way. Conrard then bitterly asked, "Did you take pleasure in the duel with Lord von Bielefeld? I heard that was quite a blow—enough to split his sword in two."

"What?" Yuuri asked with surprise and alarm. "When was this, Conrard?"

Before things got out of hand, King Ricohard said, "It would be best to resume this conversation later. The people await the final verdict."

Paying no heed to her father, Brigisera said, "To answer your question: no, there was no pleasure in the duel at all. He was quite incompetent."

"Enough, Brigisera!" King Ricohard reprimanded.

Conrard, known for his patience, unexpectedly snapped at the woman's insolent remark. "Tell me, what gave you the right to slice through him?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Slice? What the hell?" Yuuri blurted out, his voice echoed throughout the hall.

A low hum came from the audience, as they grew restless by the minute.

"Could somebody tell me what happened to Wolf?" Yuuri pleaded, a disarray of thoughts and fears coursing through his being.

"He was injured in a mock duel with Brigisera, but recovered quickly," Queen Herthea calmly assured Yuuri. "I promise to fill you in later, but for now, we must conclude this trial."

_Oh, Wolf…. "_No. I insist on the details now." Yuuri then turned to King Ricohard. "I have given my final thoughts on this matter. I will not be amenable to anything otherwise."

"King Yuuri, let me remind you that this trial was over before you arrived. As it stands now, the prisoner is absolved from the death penalty—you should be grateful for that alone," Brigisera said. "I hope you're not planning on taking advantage of this matter? I take full responsibility for my actions; please do not drag that into this negotiation."

"You disappoint me General Dietrich," Yuuri said slowly, glowering at the woman. "I've always assumed a person of your stature would know when to pull back at a crucial point in a swordplay. Or perhaps your error was _not_ miscalculated at all?"

When Brigisera averted her gaze, Yuuri carried on. "Indeed, Lord von Bielefeld's presence can be aggravating sometimes, but I have not met anyone who wished him ill. I've known him more than half of my life, and I'm sure he arrived here with great expectations. Next time you fail him or lay a hand on him, I will not think twice in severing ties with your so-called peaceful nation."

"Shibuya," Murata said as he joined in, "it would be wise to continue this conversation somewhere private—after the verdict is declared."

"Conrard, how badly was he injured?" Yuuri asked, no longer paying any attention to the others around him.

"According to his men, the blade cut a portion of his collarbone and there was a long gash that extended from shoulder to chest. He was unconscious for a whole day," Conrard replied.

Yuuri felt the heat rising to his face. He lowered his head to King Ricohard and said, "Let this trial be over—immediately." _Before I lose all sense of diplomacy._

"Very well," King Ricohard said. "Everyone, kindly give me a moment."

Upon returning to their seats, Murata's eyes gleamed behind his spectacles as he watched Marius before the King and Queen of Luftguo. Murata studied the way the queen's brows wrinkled—with what seemed like concern—as she held Marius's hand and how the king shook his head while cradling his temples. When Marius left the couple, his eyes were downcast and his stride lacked its usual confidence.

"Chlothar Werner, for inflicting irreversible injury and taking lives of Atemanns, you deserve three counts of death penalty," King Ricohard firmly said. "However, there are a few great men in this room who have decided to give you another chance. Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of solitary confinement in the dungeon of Ronski. On the 22nd of October 4510, you are to undergo another evaluation. Should you be in the same state as you are now, your left arm and right leg will be amputated. If you are deemed a renewed man, only then will you be allowed to receive visitors, but, the decision regarding removal of your limbs will be determined by whoever is the ruler at that time."

Upon the king's signal, the soldier declared, "The King's Court versus Chlothar Werner of Caloria is now closed!"

There were various reactions from the audience. However, before long, they left the hall upon the request of the king's adviser, Ewald. Brigisera—who was in charge of security—left the chamber along with Chlothar and the escort soldiers.

"For saving Chlothar's life, you have my utmost gratitude, Your Eminence," Lady Flynn said, taking Murata's hands in hers.

"Ah, but I hope Chlothar's father will not be so disappointed that he cannot visit his son in prison for the next ten years," Murata said, smiling and squeezing Lady Flynn's hand in return.

"He will be sad but nonetheless grateful that his son gets to live," Lady Flynn said.

"Now that this matter is resolved, I wonder if we can negotiate for the other prisoners to return with us," Murata commented.

"If possible, that will be wonderful, Your Eminence," Lady Flynn remarked.

"Shibuya, shall we go and discuss this with them?" Murata turned to his left and found his friend gone from his seat. He then saw Yuuri with Conrard by the thrones.

"Excuse me, Lady Flynn, I believe another matter is yet to be sorted out," Murata said.

As soon as Murata reached them, he heard Yuuri say, "Even though I do not wish to involve our nations' good relations in this, I meant what I said earlier. I need your assurance that no further harm will come to any of my people."

"You have my word," King Ricohard said.

"You are most benevolent, King Yuuri," Queen Herthea remarked. "Do not hesitate to let us know how we can compensate for our daughter's misconduct."

"I do have one request: take me to Lord von Bielefeld today," Yuuri said determinedly.

"Certainly," King Ricohard said. "He is in the town of Savil which is a ten hour journey from here. As soon as you are ready, we will have an entourage waiting for you."

"Such preparations are not necessary, just a couple of escorts would do," Yuuri said. "I prefer to depart immediately."

"King Ricohard, how far is Ronski from here? And how far is it from Savil?" Murata asked out of the blue.

"From here, no more than a seven hour travel, and from Savil, five to seven hours—depending on the route," King Ricohard replied.

Murata then pulled Yuuri aside. Once out of earshot from the rest, he said, "Shibuya, I have a suggestion. But first, let me negotiate on behalf of Lady Flynn regarding the other prisoners."

Upon Yuuri's consent, Murata approached King Ricohard and said, "Your Majesty, I understand the remaining prisoners from Caloria were scheduled to be released after the execution of Chlothar. Now that there is no longer an impending execution, would it be possible to release the prisoners in Ronski and allow them to return to Caloria with Lady Flynn Gilbit?"

"That could be arranged," King Ricohard replied. "You could proceed to Ronski. We will send a messenger pigeon to Savil and ask Lord von Bielefeld to follow you there. Are you agreeable to this, King Yuuri?"

"Yes, that sounds fine," Yuuri answered.

"Great," King Ricohard said, smiling. He then made his way towards Gebhard and Marius to make arrangements.

OooooooooO

"Does everybody have lunch at the same time?" Wolfram asked while searching for the familiar short chestnut curls. The dining hall was bustling with energetic children who were mostly finished with their meal.

"Yes," Zephollo answered in between bites of his sausage.

"If you're looking for Sitka, he is resting in his room," Dorothea supplied as she approached the two. She then handed Zephollo a small, rolled parchment tied with navy-blue strings. "This arrived earlier—while you and Lord von Bielefeld were visiting the infirmary and town hall. I need to go back upstairs now. See you in a short while." Without further ado, Dorothea left the dining hall.

"Missing us already?" Zephollo wondered aloud, wiping his fingers on a napkin. He then explained to his companion, "Any correspondence with navy-blue strings comes from Atemreich Castle by means of messenger pigeon."

"I see. What does it say?" Wolfram asked while Zephollo glanced over the message.

"_To our beloved, enigmatic, dashing, debonair Ambassador Zephollo Dietrich._" Wolfram rolled his eyes as Zephollo read out loud. "_Imperative! Kindly escort Lord von Bielefeld to Ronski. Pass through Xengar without unnecessary stops, except for a meal and a dozen bottles of Xengar's best. You are not allowed to touch the bottles of wine nor is Lord von Bielefeld, and let his safety be your sole priority. Geb._"

"That's one long message for such a small paper," Wolfram commented with an outstretched hand. "Who is Geb, by the way?"

"It's short for Gebhard," Zephollo said as he handed over the parchment for Wolfram to read. "There must be a pressing matter for them to instruct us to pass through Xengar. It's the shorter route but the path gets steep and treacherous to cross under bad weather."

Handing back the message, Wolfram snorted. "I just knew you made up the beloved, enigmatic, and other crap part."

Chuckling, Zephollo teased in return, "At least the last part is genuine. No one else but Marius would've instructed his uncle to include such."

To divert the other man's attention from the blush crawling up his cheeks, Wolfram stood up and said, "Since it seems urgent, we better say our goodbyes then."

"Too bad we can't stay and have Savil's succulent seafood for dinner," Zephollo remarked as he followed Wolfram out of the dining hall.

OooooooooO

After half an hour, Wolfram, Zephollo, and their men were by the stables of the Wintraugot manor. While Zephollo was going over a road map with Faramond, Wolfram's second lieutenant, Wolfram mounted his horse and scanned the windows on the second floor. Except for Sitka, they were able to bid farewell to all the other children. Dorothea informed Wolfram that Sitka was not feeling well and confined to his room, but nevertheless, had wished them a safe journey. He wondered how the boy had suddenly acquired an illness. Earlier in the morning, just before he and Zephollo left for the town hall, he saw Sitka in seemingly good spirits.

"Does Sitka have a cold?" Wolfram asked.

Zephollo looked up from his map and replied, "No, but he's often weak."

"Really? I hope it's nothing serious," Wolfram said. The shadows under the large eyes and the unhealthy color of Sitka's skin flashed briefly in his mind.

"It's hard to tell when his case is isolated. He's the only full blooded human who can manipulate an element—and quite a powerful one at that. It's taken a toll on his frail form." Sensing Wolfram's concern, Zephollo added, "If you want to see him, you have about ten minutes. Say goodbye to him for me as well. Oh! And don't try to use your healing powers; it has an adverse effect on his body."

Without further ado, Wolfram got off his horse and took long strides towards the manor. Before long, he was knocking on the door that one of the boys advised him was Sitka's room.

"Lord von Bielefeld, did you forget something?" Dorothea asked upon opening the door.

"I wanted to personally invite Sitka for my birthday," Wolfram answered on the spur of the moment.

"Sir, is that you? Come in," a familiar high-pitched voice invited. Wolfram peered over Dorothea's shoulder and found Sitka lying on the bed.

"Sitka, we don't want Lord von Bielefeld's companions to wait long." Dorothea smiled faintly at Wolfram. "I will stay here by the door."

As soon as he entered the room, Wolfram's nose scrunched up at the stench of vomit mixed with eucalyptus and other herbs—and a faint smell of blood. Sitka beamed at the beautiful man and patted the side of his narrow bed. Upon the boy's invitation, Wolfram sat on the soft mattress and returned Sitka's grin.

"When is your birthday, sir?" the boy asked while removing the covers from his chest. He then sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"First day of spring, March 21st," Wolfram replied. "I hope you will be allowed a week or two away from school so you can visit me in the land of Shin Makoku."

"Why, yes, yes," Sitka exclaimed, amber flecks dancing in the hazel eyes. "I have never requested to go anywhere before, Lady Dorothea would surely let me. Let's see…. That's five months away—oh! I wish my front teeth would have grown back by then!"

Wolfram laughed softly. He ruffled the short curls and gazed into the boy's eyes. "Tell me, does anything hurt? Why are you in bed?"

"Because I disobeyed the rules," Sitka replied. "Once again, I asked Berend to remove my black lutemnultric earring this morning."

"You should never insist on using your powers," Wolfram chided gently.

"Yes, but I had to tell Spruce about you," Sitka reasoned. "Before I forget, he said something disturbing earlier."

"The tree named Spruce? What secret did he divulge to you this time?"

"He said that today, an unworthy soul gets to stay longer in this world."

"Hmm? That's not a nice thing to say. I don't think Spruce is a very kind tree, Sitka."

"Oh, he is. Actually, it's the wind that tells him all the latest news." Sitka took Wolfram's hand in his and added, "May your path never take you to that dangerous man."

Wolfram changed the topic and asked, "May I request for my birthday present in advance?"

Sitka nodded his head vigorously.

"By then, it would be great to see that you have put on some weight and I hope to hear that you have not once removed your earring. In short, I want you to be in the best of health on my birthday."

Sitka then asked, "Don't you want anything else? Maybe an evergreen like Spruce?"

"Sitka," Wolfram said in a warning tone, "I thought we agreed not to use your powers anymore."

Laughing nervously, Sitka replied, "Right, right. I forgot."

"When is your birthday?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. When my parents left me here, they never introduced themselves nor left any information to Lady Dorothea," Sitka said, rubbing his heavy lids and blinking several times.

Wolfram studied the boy who looked no more than nine years of age. Despite the small voice that had grown weak, there was no hint of sadness. Sitka gradually slipped back under the covers. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The small chest began to rise and fall sporadically.

"I can almost hear Lord Zephollo calling you outside," Sitka muttered.

"Getting rid of me now?" Wolfram teased.

Wolfram's smile quickly faded when he felt the trembling, clammy hand in his.

"Take care, sir," Sitka murmured.

Wolfram stood up abruptly and rushed to Dorothea. "Sitka's color has gone strange. I think he doesn't feel—"

"Have a safe trip, Lord von Bielefeld," Dorothea interrupted with a bow of her head. Before Wolfram could return inside, the door was shut.

"See you in March, Sitka," Wolfram whispered behind the door.

As soon as Wolfram reached the stairs, a loud retching sound carried across the hallway. He clung to the banister for support when his knees became unsteady. Wolfram fought the urge to return to the boy's side but all he could do was remain confident in Sitka's promise to return to health.

OooooooooO

Despite the morning incident, the trip to Ronski was unexpectedly enjoyable. Upon Gebhard Kaufmann's suggestion, Yuuri shared a carriage with him, Murata, Lady Flynn, and Hardwin, while Conrard rode alongside Marius, the duke's entourage, and the iron enclosed wagon with Chlothar. Along the way, their conversation was mostly pertaining to the duke's vivacious, detailed explanations about the foreign places they passed—and constant intermissions of the duke poking his head out to question if Marius was weary. The topic of the trial was only brought up once, specifically, when Lady Flynn insisted that Caloria provide the families of the deceased with adequate compensation. It was then agreed for documents to be drawn upon their arrival at the duke's manor.

Though Gebhard's frivolous nature was amusing, Yuuri's mind, however, was filled with concern and anticipation upon seeing Wolfram. Because they had not parted in the most amicable of terms, he was unsure of how Wolfram would react to his sudden edict: to depart Luftguo with him immediately.

"Goodness, are you alright, King Yuuri?" Gebhard asked, studying the Maoh across him.

Still deep in thoughts, Yuuri gasped in surprise when he suddenly found green orbs staring at him—from under his nose.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off with my eyes open," Yuuri said while rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

Inside the rickety carriage, Gebhard cautiously leaned back in his seat. "You have been staring outside for a while and your eyes seemed hazy. I was afraid you weren't feeling well because of this bumpy ride," he said. "My apologies for the rough ride, I shall have the road repaired immediately. Had I known in advance that I'd be escorting royalty, I would have used a better carriage."

Waving his hands about, Yuuri assured the duke, "No worries, I must be simply exhausted, if anything."

"We've almost reached my humble home. You may rest after dinner," Gebhard said.

True to Gebhard's words, they reached the Kaufmann Manor shortly. What he classified as modest, however, was a sprawling estate with a massive structure that boasted of numerous spires. When Yuuri commented that it was as grand as a castle, Gebhard proudly explained that it had been expanded multiple times during the last few centuries.

"When could we expect Lord von Bielefeld to arrive?" Yuuri asked as their carriage came to a halt.

"In a couple of hours," Gebhard answered. "Dinner will be prepared before then. I'd be extremely disappointed if you choose not to join us and insist on waiting for him. Ambassador Dietrich and Lord von Bielefeld will pass through the town of Xengar where they most likely will have their meal."

"I see." Yuuri felt his pulse quicken. He could hardly wait to see his longtime companion.

When the carriage door opened, Hardwin stepped out first, followed by Lady Flynn, then Yuuri.

"Your Eminence, after you," Gebhard said to Murata, motioning with his outstretched hand to the door.

"For what it's worth, please accept my apologies for any grievance I may have caused during the trial," Murata said with his head bowed to the duke.

Gebhard gazed at the man intently, short of a glare but without resentment. When Murata lifted his head, Gebhard said, "Though I was not pleased at all, I could not help but respect a man of your intelligence. A wise man like you could have guided me during my darkest hours."

Just when Murata was about to open his mouth, Gebhard said, "A man is entitled to some secrets; do not unravel the meaning, Your Eminence."

Murata stepped off the carriage and offered a conciliatory arm for the elder man who then graciously accepted. What started out as a tension filled day seemed to be drawing to a close with welcome surprises, Murata thought with a huge smile.

OooooooooO

"Kindly take this one to Marius's room," Zephollo instructed the manservant to whom he handed Wolfram's duffel bag.

"So Marius has arrived already," Wolfram muttered. Although he looked forward to seeing Marius, he would have preferred to freshen up before then.

"The duke and the guests await your presence in the study," the manservant informed them.

"If there are guests, shouldn't we head for the baths first?" Wolfram asked behind Zephollo who led the way to the study.

"Must be important people for Gebhard to ask for a dozen bottles of vintage wine," Zephollo remarked, ignoring Wolfram's concern.

"Ah, well, who cares if I smell?" Wolfram said with sarcasm. "So what if they happen to be a bunch of friends of the duke who are as fussy as him—and will comment on it?"

"He better give me reimbursement—a bottle of Xengar's best cost quite a lot," Zephollo thought out loud.

"You're pretty stingy, aren't you?" Wolfram pointed out good-humoredly.

"Don't worry if you're stinky, just don't get close to anybody," Zephollo suggested. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the man who seemed to be in another world of his own.

In the middle of the hallway, standing outside wide double doors, were guards in olive uniform. They greeted Zephollo and Wolfram before swinging the doors open.

"Zephollo, Lord von Bielefeld," Gebhard welcomed cheerfully as he approached the two. He held Zephollo at arms length and commented in a quieter tone, "My, my. The wind must have been pretty strong where you travelled. Your hair is in all directions!"

Wolfram would have snorted at the duke had he not found himself being hugged by Conrard. Still in shock, Wolfram remained stiff in his brother's arms. To see them again so soon was most unexpected—and in Luftguo.

"I was worried about you," Conrard said.

Wolfram regarded the rest of the guests in a daze. He barely noticed the greetings of Lady Flynn, Hardwin, and Murata; everything stood still as he met the soulful stare of Yuuri.

"King Yuuri, this is Zephollo Dietrich, son of King Ricohard and Ambassador-at-Large of Luftguo," Gebhard introduced. "Zephollo, this is His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku."

"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Your Majesty. All the Mazokus I've met—including Lord von Bielefeld—speak highly of you," Zephollo said as he shook hands with Yuuri.

"For real?" Yuuri asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yesterday, he proudly filled me in on your extraordinary Maryoku," Zephollo replied before turning in the direction of the other guests whom Gebhard introduced.

Yuuri surreptitiously studied Wolfram—now seated beside Murata—and took in the flushed cheeks, lowered lids, and crossed arms.

From the corner of his eye, Wolfram sensed the familiar dark trousers drawing closer to him.

"Lord Kaufmann, where is Marius?" Wolfram hastily asked, in an unusually loud voice, which caused all eyes to glance his way. He smiled inwardly, pleased that his question brought a halt to Yuuri's advance.

"My nephew has retired for the evening. It's been a long day for him—as well as for the rest of us," Gebhard answered.

Wolfram covered his mouth and pretended to yawn. "If you'll excuse me, I should call it a night too."

"I insist you stay a while longer. King Yuuri and Lord Weller have been waiting for you for hours—in spite of their exhaustion," Gebhard said, motioning his head to the Maoh who stood rooted to the spot a few feet from Wolfram.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Wolfram muttered, pretending to be occupied with the dirt on the sides of his boots.

"Over two weeks ago, several men from Caloria were imprisoned here in Ronski. With everyone's help, they'll be released earlier and will return to Caloria with me," Lady Flynn replied.

"What was their crime?" Wolfram raised his head with sudden curiosity.

"It's a long story which we will fill you in on later. For now, we'd like to know how your shoulder is," Conrard said from across Wolfram's seat.

"My shoulder?" Wolfram echoed, knitting his brows momentarily. "Oh…. You heard about that? Don't concern yourself, it's almost completely healed."

"I'm sorry, Wolf—" Yuuri began to say.

"Oh, please… don't start!" Wolfram raised his hand in protest of what he thought was another speech filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry, Wolf, but you'll have to depart for Shin Makoku with us tomorrow," Yuuri said.

"What?" Wolfram asked with much alarm. "You're blowing things out of proportion—as usual. My injury looks like no more than a scratch now."

"That was not the case three days ago," Conrard pointed out.

Shaking his head, Wolfram slapped his palms on his thighs and then stood up. "I don't need to hear this. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Just when Wolfram was about to reach the door, Yuuri caught his arm and spun him around. "Marius is not capable of looking after you."

Before Wolfram could reply, Gebhard said, "Your Majesty, Brigisera's action was unexpected and beyond Marius's control."

"That's exactly the reason why I can't leave you here, Wolf," Yuuri quipped.

"Release me," Wolfram muttered slowly, threateningly, "while I still have the decency to show you respect in public."

"Just hear me out," Yuuri pleaded.

As soon as his arm was freed, Wolfram turned on his heel.

"Even Marius agreed that we should talk," Yuuri added quickly, stopping Wolfram right in his tracks.

"I could use a drink now," Gebhard said all of a sudden. "Shall we leave His Majesty and Lord von Bielefeld alone while we indulge in a few glasses of Xengar's best?"

"I think I remember having tried that one, long ago," Murata remarked as he got up from the settee. "I'm interested in what memories the taste will bring back."

"Oh, right. You mentioned earlier that you have vague recollections of your past lives. Do tell me more." Gebhard spoke nonstop as he led the guests to the private chamber adjoining the study. Zephollo patted Wolfram on the back before joining the others, while Conrard briefly smiled at the two before disappearing behind the door.

"Sit down, Wolf." When Wolfram refused, Yuuri added, "Before you arrived, I spoke with Marius. He said he will leave the decision of departure to you."

"It's not like you will have to return to Covenant Castle—not unless you want to," Yuuri continued. He started to pace back and forth, heels producing light tapping sounds on the red oak panels. "Your men informed Conrard that people spoke of Brigisera harboring feelings for Marius—I wouldn't term it as such, her affection for him is obvious. It's simply not safe for you to be here. She could pull another one on you."

"You love exaggerating, don't you?"

Yuuri stopped walking abruptly; a panel creaked at the sudden weight.

"Maybe, but I'd be less anxious if you were within Shin Makoku territory. If possible, within my sight, but I guess that'd be too much to ask." Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Hmph! Let me remind you that I wasn't safe with you either," Wolfram remarked. "When Shinou took my heart—the key to Hell's Fire on Frozen Tundra—I heard you merely watched in horror. You weren't able to stop my death—I was sort of dead for a day, wasn't I? Then, when you tried to rescue me, you yourself got in trouble and I ended up feeling guilty. See, I'm no better off in your company. Besides, I would like to believe that I've been the one protecting you all these years, Wimp!"

Yuuri chuckled and resumed his pacing, drawing out a slight squeaking at the end of every few steps.

"What's so amusing?" Wolfram asked.

"It seems forever since I heard that. I never thought the day would come when that term of endearment would make me feel so damn good. I missed it so much… almost as much as I missed you."

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yuuri with skepticism. "Whatever happened to your lifelong conviction that same gender relationships are taboo? Why do you allow yourself to believe you want me? I've been with you for so long, you should have realized it sooner—if it genuinely existed in the first place," Wolfram ended with unmistakable bitterness.

Yuuri ran fingers through his hair as he walked to and fro. The faint creaking sound produced with every turn was slowly getting on Wolfram's nerves.

"I've asked myself a million questions since you left Covenant Castle. After I followed you to Lord Waltorana's, I thought I'd found the answer. But you turned that _special_ night into something I should be ashamed of. Now, I'm at my wits' end trying to figure out how to get back that look in your eyes before this nightmare began."

"Stop… stop wasting your breath on some romantic crap. Your words lost all credibility when you betrayed me."

"I know. What's done is done and no amount of apologies will change the past." Yuuri halted briefly and opened his mouth as if to add something else, but decided to turn on his heel once more.

"Quit going back and forth, that sound is so annoying!"

"Eh? What sound?" Yuuri asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Don't you clean your ears anymore? I'm referring to that small squeak whenever you reach that part—right where you are," Wolfram explained irritably.

Baffled, Yuuri looked down. He shifted his weight on his right foot and noticed that the red oak panel under his left foot shifted slightly upwards.

"Hmm… you're right. This thing is quite loose," Yuuri said, tapping the floor to emphasize his point.

Curious at something that caught his eye briefly, Wolfram moved towards Yuuri and sat on his heels.

"Yuuri, move a bit," Wolfram said, tugging at the short end of an olive string stuck between panels.

As soon as Yuuri took a step back, Wolfram unsheathed his sword and poked through the small space in between panels.

"I thought your sword was broken. Where did you get that sword?" Yuuri asked.

"What?" Wolfram asked distractedly as he proceeded to trace the side of the panel with the sharp edge of the blade. "Oh, this? Marius got it from their supplies."

Curling his upper lip, Yuuri commented, "Now I know where he gets his self-confidence. The royal family—especially Brigisera—seems to spoil him. Did you know that at the trial, he was actua—whoa!"

Yuuri's eyes widened when Wolfram was able to lift the end of a panel a few inches off the ground. Underneath were a bunch of envelopes and small rolled pieces of parchment tied with olive strings. Wolfram inserted a portion of the sword to prevent the panel from slipping back in place. He grabbed an envelope and momentarily regarded the broken wax seal.

"Put that back. You shouldn't go through someone else's personal stuff," Yuuri reprimanded in a hushed tone.

To spite Yuuri, Wolfram took out the letter from the envelope and browsed the contents.

"Well, what does it say?" Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuuri sat on his heels beside Wolfram. Wolfram held out the letter between them, and shortly, both read in silence.

_My beloved Geb,_

_Your words weigh greatly on my heart. Though you refuse to believe, they still have much effect on me._

_Tonight I dine alone, by the riverbanks where fond memories now haunt me. I shall use this time to reminisce on the past; for tomorrow, I will leave all behind—when I become one with her._

_Although it is most selfish of me, I ask you not to forget the person I once was, my love. _

_Abe_

"Geb? For Gebhard, I guess," Yuuri thought out loud. "Who's Abe then? Sounds like his lover. I didn't realize he was gay."

"Apparently, so are you," Wolfram muttered.

"Hey! I haven't done it with any other man except you," Yuuri said defensively. "I don't think I could get it up with any old Tom, Dick, or Har—"

"Hush!" Wolfram said as he picked up a small scroll and untied the olive strings.

_Abe,_

_Where is the trust you declare when you deprive me of my nephew? In your heart, you know I shall look upon him as my own and yet, you leave him under the care of that Mazoku._

_Do not fail me again._

_Geb_

"Abe… Abe…." Wolfram repeated in his head as he searched through his mind for the familiar name. When realization hit him, he felt the heat rising to his face. "It can't be…."

"Hey, a penny for your thoughts," Yuuri said with a playful pout on his lips. Though greatly intrigued, a bigger part of him could hardly believe he was up close to Wolfram—who didn't seem to mind their proximity at all.

Wolfram had just grabbed a few more envelopes and small scrolls when they heard laughter from the adjoining room. As the voices grew louder, Wolfram hastily inserted the letters back inside the gap. He was about to remove his sword beneath the plank when he caught sight of a small rolled parchment with a red string.

"What are you doing? Return that. He might notice it missing," Yuuri said as he discerned Gebhard's voice behind the door.

When the door handle clicked, Wolfram said, "Cover me!"

Yuuri froze in place at the sound of the door swinging open. Fortunately, their backs faced the others, and in their crouched position, they had a few seconds before anyone could see what they had been preoccupied with.

The approaching voice rang through their ears. "Is everything alright, Your Majes—"

"Ouch!" Wolfram yelped as he removed the sword under the panel, the sharp edge cutting his thumb. He lifted the bloody thumb over his head—for the others to see—and exclaimed to a bewildered Yuuri, "Look at what your spineless action has caused!"

"_Huh?"_ Yuuri mouthed silently.

"Put your arm around me," Wolfram muttered as the swift steps drew closer.

Yuuri frantically placed an arm over Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram, upon realizing there was no pocket on his shirt, slipped the small rolled parchment inside the side pocket of Yuuri's black garment.

"Grope me tighter, Wimp," Wolfram mumbled to Yuuri.

Out loud Wolfram said, "I'm sorry, but you have to let me go!"

Confused, Yuri blindly played along with whatever Wolfram was trying to pull off.

"No, I won't let you go!" Yuuri said emphatically, clutching Wolfram's shoulder and cradling the blond head with his other hand. He instantly panicked as more blood flowed out of Wolfram's thumb. "Oh no, you're bleeding profusely!"

Then, Wolfram jabbed Yuuri's chest with an elbow, sending the young ruler off balance and landing on his side.

"How dare you try to pull such a cowardly act!" Wolfram reprimanded as he stood up and inserted his sword into his scabbard.

"Goodness, what happened here?" Gebhard asked.

"Yuuri Heika, are you alright?" Lady Flynn asked while Conrard helped Yuuri to his feet.

Yuuri—at a loss of what Wolfram wanted to portray—covered his face and pretended to sob quietly by shaking his shoulders.

"I tried to stop him…. We… we struggled a bit and my sword ended up on the floor," Wolfram explained with his hands to divert the questioning eyes from his flustered face. "I couldn't grant what he was asking, so he grabbed my sword and tried to take his life."

Yuuri's eyes widened with shock and disapproval._ Tried to take his life… what the fuck? Who… me? _

When the shoulders abruptly stopped shaking, Wolfram approached Yuuri and put an arm around him. "Listen, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I can't return just yet."

Wolfram cooed gentle words while roughly guiding Yuuri—who still had his face in his hands—to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "Please excuse us. I will personally see His Majesty to his chamber and make sure he doesn't try again."

"Do you even know your way around? I reckon you don't, let me accompany you," Zephollo offered.

"No, thanks. We'll ask the guards outside," Wolfram said with an unnatural grin.

All eyes watched as the blond seemed to drag the young ruler out of the wide double doors.

"What was that about?" Zephollo broke the silence after the two had left.

"That was some lame acting," Murata remarked, laughing; the others quickly joined in.

The amusement of Gebhard abruptly abated. With a forced smile, he said, "I think it's time for all of us to call it a night. See you all in the morning."

Zephollo and the guests expressed their gratitude to Gebhard for a pleasant time and bid him a good evening. As soon as he was alone, Gebhard walked towards the center of the room and picked up a thin, red string on the floor.

"Abe," he said, clutching the string tightly.

OooooooooO

"You just had to turn me into a suicidal lunatic, didn't you?" Yuuri commented upon reaching the hallway where one of the guards said his chamber was located.

"Better you than me—it's more believable that way," Wolfram said wryly. "The guard said your room was the last one on the right, correct?"

"Uhuh," Yuuri confirmed.

"Yuuri, don't mention what we've discovered to anyone."

"Who is Abe, by the way?"

"Don't ask, seriously," Wolfram said.

"Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

Yuuri stopped walking and turned to face Wolfram. "Does this mean you're no longer upset with me?"

Wolfram let out a deep sigh. "Do you even have to ask something so obvious?" he asked irritably.

For a few good seconds, Yuuri simply stared at Wolfram. Then, Yuuri grinned—widely. Though fleeting, Yuuri was certain he saw the pale cheeks turn pink before Wolfram turned on his heel and headed the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, Yuuri," Wolfram said without looking back.

"Wolf, we don't have to leave tomorrow; we could head back to Shin Makoku the day after," Yuuri called out. "Let's go see the sights of Ronski tomorrow, what do you say?"

He saw Wolfram bowing his head in greeting at the guard at the end of the hallway. When Wolfram nodded his head, Yuuri presumed the guard had given him instructions on where his chamber was. Wolfram then looked over his shoulder and cupped his mouth.

"Maybe," he hollered back, just before turning left and disappearing from Yuuri's sight.

Yuuri barged into his chamber and sprawled onto his bed with a huge smile on his face. He felt like shouting with glee; he wanted to throw kicks and punches in the air; but all he did was close his eyes and replay in his head the evening he just spent with Wolfram. It was an unexpected start and, although insignificant, it was much more than he had hoped to accomplish in such little time.

OooooooooO

Wolfram impatiently rapped the brass knocker on the door. After a few more attempts, he pulled down the door handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He stepped inside the chamber lit with a candelabrum on the bedside table. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he identified the bundled figure on the moderately sized bed: Marius seemed fast asleep, lying on his side with a palm under his cheek.

Wolfram sat on the chair by the writing desk. He began to remove his boots while slowly taking in the surroundings. It was a relatively small room and the furniture seemed customized for a young child. There was a thin trunk of a cut off tree at the corner. Hanging from its branches were small hats and underneath were old-fashioned footwear. Beside it was a bookshelf, which, instead of books, was lined with various trinkets made from wood, brass, and other materials. Wolfram recognized an item: a painted glass miniature sand bear, which used to be one of the more popular mementos in Shin Makoku. He then presumed that this has been Marius's room since he was a child and those ornaments were his keepsake collection from his travels with his late father, Abelard Kaufmann.

_Abelard… Abe…._

Wolfram frowned in thought while he undressed. He contemplated on whether or not he should mention to Marius what he stumbled upon with Yuuri. From Abelard's correspondence, it seemed as if he shared something more than brotherly love with Gebhard. Though Abelard was adopted by the Kaufmanns' and was not related by blood to Gebhard, they were still siblings in the eyes of everyone and such a relationship would be frowned upon. He then questioned if Marius was even aware of this illicit affair.

Barefoot and naked, Wolfram shuddered within the chilly room. He hastily made his way towards the bed and joined the sleeping form, carefully slipping inside the thick blanket. Marius seemed to be in a deep slumber, hardly making any movement while Wolfram snuggled close, gliding an arm to encircle the bare back.

The nearness of Marius evoked a string of emotions in him: tenderness, ardor, trust, and above all, an indescribable intimacy which went beyond the physical. Today, he realized that Yuuri's presence still affected him, but whatever he felt seemed to have lessened in intensity. Had he not met Marius, he wondered how he would have fared in Yuuri's company—especially now that Yuuri appeared to be more than willing to return his decades of unrequited feelings. Would he be as content? He questioned himself, but the answer seemed pointless, unnecessary; because the man in his arms was all that mattered at that moment.

Wolfram pressed his lips against a cold cheek and planted moist kisses all over, working his way towards the full, wide lips. When he felt a familiar warm tongue enter his mouth, his eyes darted to the supposedly sleeping man's. As he met Marius's gaze, he sensed the lips smile against his.

Placing a palm on Marius's chest, he broke the kiss and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear your impatient knocks," Marius confessed with an innocent face.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," Marius confirmed. "But I honestly had every intention of going to bed early."

"Why did you pretend to be asleep? You wanted to avoid any discussion regarding Yuuri, right?" Wolfram teased.

Marius briefly rolled his eyes to the ceiling before shaking his head. "Nope… but now that you mentioned it, maybe I did—subconsciously. Anyway, the original reason is because I had plans for us—later after we catch some rest."

"I haven't gone to the baths—I stink and I'm dirty," Wolfram warned, assuming the meaning behind the man's words.

"You know, we'll only end up doing naughty, dirty things to each other, so why bother?"

Marius ran his fingers along the smooth back and landed atop both rounded cheeks with a firm squeeze. Wolfram retaliated by slapping Marius's behind.

"Ooooh…. Do that again; I love it when you do that," Marius teased with an impish grin.

"Hmph! Don't tempt me, I'm exhausted," Wolfram said, contradicting his words with another slap on Marius's buttocks.

"Oh? Why were you trying to rouse me then with kisses?" Marius asked, puckering his mouth playfully and producing funny sounds.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Wolfram pecked the inviting wrinkled lips. "Did you miss me after a night's absence?"

Marius lifted Wolfram's chin and gazed adoringly into the emerald eyes shimmering with what he hoped was bliss. "More than I could ever describe."

Before Wolfram could reply, Marius pulled him closer until their cheeks were against each other's.

"There's so much I want to tell you," Wolfram said softly. "I met a child—an orphan of Wintraugot, and I learned more about your founders. Then, when I woke up this morning, there's this feeling that I dreamt of something very important but I could barely recall anything."

"You seem very eager to talk about your time in Savil," Marius commented, stroking the top of Wolfram's head. "I'd love to hear everything but could we sleep for now? We have plenty of time for that later."

"Why can't we talk now?" Wolfram whined, pushing a knee between Marius's thighs to lock their limbs together.

"I told you, I have plans—like a small surprise—after we get some rest," Marius explained.

Marius chuckled when Wolfram grumbled with discontent.

"It better be a good one, not something_ we do every time_," Wolfram warned before giving Marius's ear a short, playful bite.

Marius laughed out loud, unable to suppress his amusement and delight. "Don't have high expectations; it's nothing fancy. I just thought it would be a fun experience while we're here."

With a twirl of Marius's index finger, cold air snuffed out the flames of the candles on the bedside table. In the dark, they listened to one another's steady breathing, limbs entangled together. After some time, Wolfram barely noticed his heavy lids dropping. He thought he heard Marius say something as he was dozing off.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," Marius quietly said.

"For what?" Wolfram heard himself mumble just before he finally surrendered to sleep.

_For being who you are now, and choosing to be with me once more—in this lifetime_, Marius answered in his head as he closed his eyes_._

OooooooooO

_22__nd__ of October 4500_

_Kindness is a double-edged sword, which the naive ruler wielded to prolong a murderer's life. Father once said that repentance is one of the roads to salvation. The man responsible for my parents' deaths deserves to be on this path, if not, he shall someday—when I find him._

OooooooooO

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and sex scene.

**Beta-reader**: warmsugar—an amazing fan fiction writer and a wonderful beta-reader who provides much support to this work.

**A/N 1**: Lemonysh, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, nymphadora1982, XEOHE, raintennyo, Tenshi no Nanimo, Addictedreader09: Again, thank you very much for the reviews—they mean so much to me.

nana: You've been reviewing this work for a while now, but because they are unsigned, I'm unable to thank you as soon as I'd like to. Rest assured, every single comment of yours is sincerely appreciated and highly anticipated. Again, many thanks!

signore bunny: I must say, you have a nice date of birth:) Thank you for letting me know you love this work so far.

From the start, this piece of writing is for all of you, and with sincere hopes that each chapter will provide you with satisfactory entertainment. Have a pleasant reading, everyone!

**A/N 2**: **Edited sex scene!** Some parts were omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. If you are at least 18 years old, you may check out author's profile for the link(s) to the uncut version.

**A/N 3**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 4**: Character Profile:

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; age – 107 years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; age – 115 years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 13**

Under a waning crescent moon and starlit sky, two cloaked figures on a lone horse made their way through the woodland. Amidst the dense growth of trees, the only sounds were the flicking of reins and snapping of twigs as hooves trampled the ground.

Still in a pleasant languorous state, Wolfram slipped his hands inside the opening of Marius's coat and pressed his cheek against the powerful back. With eyes closed, he imagined the sound of a heartbeat and rippling of taut muscles underneath his gloved palms. Despite the ungodly hour, he did not question their destination. Instead, he eagerly anticipated the surprise Marius had spoken of before their brief slumber.

Wolfram smiled to himself as the image of the Duke of Ronski suddenly appeared in his mind. Not long after Marius dragged him out of bed, they stopped by His Grace's chamber. The duke—who did not allow them entry beyond the threshold—was clad in a long gown, round nightcap, cotton gloves and socks, while his face was covered in yellowish viscid substance. As soon as he groggily handed Marius a long, fabric covered item, the door was shut. Later, Marius explained to Wolfram that his uncle took special care of his skin with a nightly regimen that included applying honey on his face and a generous amount of petroleum jelly under his gloves and socks. A chuckle escaped Wolfram's lips as he thought of the duke's vanity.

When Wolfram shuddered behind him, Marius glanced over his shoulder. "Are you cold or entertaining yourself?" Marius asked, quickly returning his focus on the tapering path ahead.

"Both," Wolfram replied, tightening his hold on his lover's chest. "I want to doze off but this bow keeps nudging my back. How much further?"

"Soon."

After an hour, Wolfram opened his eyes when he felt their horse slowing down. He then realized that they had emerged from the woodland into an open field facing an expansive lake, with the contours of the low mountains visible from a great distance. While Marius tethered their horse to a tree, Wolfram unfastened the large duffel bag attached behind the saddle.

"Whose dead body do you have stashed in here?" Wolfram complained, trying to shift the weight off his shoulder as they headed towards the center of the prairie.

"This seems like a good spot to wait," Marius said, ignoring the blond's query. Stopping abruptly, he took the bag from Wolfram. He pulled out a couple of oil lamps, which he lit shortly, and then, took out a thick blanket and spread it on the ground. "There, you can lie down if you wish."

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to stargaze?" Wolfram barely concealed his disappointment as he crossed his arms and plopped onto the soft material.

With a deep sigh, Marius said, "Give me the bow and I'll show you what we came here for."

Muttering discontentedly, Wolfram handed over the heavily wrapped item to Marius.

"Have you heard of the Northern Lights? I think in your country it is more known as the Waltz of the Heavens," Marius said while he removed layer upon layer of fabric around the bow. "Anyway, that's what we came here for."

"Waltz of Heavens... I remember mother spoke of it— a long time ago. She described it vividly, and according to her, it's the most romantic thing she's ever encountered during her travels—but she says that about many other things so... pft!" Wolfram ended with a sneer. Lifting his gaze to the stars in the sky, he added as an afterthought, "When I was on Earth with Yuuri, in an Alaskan cruise—Alaska, incidentally, is a place on Earth which is very similar to Luftguo in terms of terrain and climate—we were supposed to go out on deck and see a spectrum of lights in the sky. If I remember correctly, on Earth they named it the Aura... Auroa Borelis... Aurora Brolealis—ah! Aurora Borealis. Yup, that's what they called it."

Marius observed Wolfram sideways and asked, "Did you see it then?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Earlier in the evening, I caught the cheater flirting outrageously with scantily clad women in the lounge, and so I went to bed early."

"Oh," Marius mouthed. Once the sharp tip of the bow emerged from the woven fabric, he carefully lifted the ivory weapon and ran his fingers lightly along the curves.

Wolfram held his breath momentarily. His disinterested eyes widened upon seeing a long ivory bow with a colorless grip in Marius's hand. Though he had never seen it before, he immediately recognized the resemblance in shape and design with the illustration in the book of Luftguo's founders.

"Is that _Gudrun's_ bow?" Wolfram asked in a voice akin to a whisper.

"This is Arbohild," Marius replied.

"Arbohild," Wolfram echoed slowly, sizing up the weapon.

"Despite the fact that I haven't strung her for ages, let's hope she's willing to cooperate."

Wolfram could only nod in agreement as he studied the way Marius held the stone grip, straining and working his deft fingers to pull the end of the string towards the notch at the sharp tip of the bow. Shortly, the stone emitted a blinding light. Squinting against the brilliance, Wolfram saw Marius attach the end to its respective string nock, securing it in place. The glow gradually diffused until there was hardly any light radiating from the center; the once colorless stone, however, had turned into an opaque white.

It was probably the strangest weapon Wolfram had laid eyes on. He repressed the urge to touch it and fought against the invisible force compelling him to reach out. There was an overwhelming familiarity about it he could not place; the same manner one holds a sentimental value over an item owned by someone special. But he had never met Gudrun, he had not seen her wield it, thus, he shook off the feeling of nostalgia in his heart.

"How long have you had Arbohild in your possession?" Wolfram asked, suddenly getting up on his feet to stretch his arms and embrace the chilly air. He thought it was best not to dwell on the mysterious bow and started by not staring at it.

"On the eve I turned forty, Alexandra—the High Priestess of Luftguo—and King Ricohard took me to the sacred falls. They handed me this bow and told me to awaken it." Marius lowered the bow to face the ground.

"I didn't know how I was supposed to, but upon touching the grip, I heard _her_ voice—_Arbohild's_." Marius then inserted an arrow shaft, placed it on the arrow rest, and secured the nock against the string.

"The first thing she taught me was to call upon the North Wind Clan and acknowledge their existence by summoning the Northern Lights." In one fluid motion, Marius raised the bow above his head and drew the string towards his mouth.

"She guided me to use words—commands—that even I myself could not fathom if not for what my heart was telling me." Marius looked far ahead in the vastness of the sky and continued to speak; this time, however, Wolfram could hardly discern the language.

Shortly, a rustling of leaves was heard. Wolfram pulled up the hood of his cloak and squinted to shield his eyes from the particles of dust that swirled around them. Then, a light hissing came from the lake. There was a disturbance in the water from the front and sides. Not long after, three straight lines of splashing water were headed towards their direction. Before reaching land, the invisible intruders in the lake careened and merged into one whirling motion just before shooting above the surface, splattering white water in its wake.

Wolfram quivered the instant he felt several strong rotating columns of air halt right before him and Marius. Turning his head to the side, Wolfram found Marius still chanting indiscernible speech with Arbohild raised high above his head. It was simply impossible to figure out which among the millions of stars Marius was aiming for, but to Wolfram, it appeared as though his target was amongst them.

Then, Marius released the single arrow into the night sky. The wind that had been conjured up from all direction suddenly sprung to the tail of the arrow, as if propelling it. In the blink of an eye, everything returned to normal, without a single trace of the arrow.

Upon hearing Marius exhale, Wolfram asked, "Now what?"

Marius sat down and tugged at Wolfram's hand to pull him beside him. "We wait."

Regarding Marius skeptically, Wolfram teased, "If nothing magnificent comes out of this, I want my time back. I'm still very tired, you know."

"I know," Marius said, placing an arm around the slender shoulders and kissing the top of Wolfram's head. "The Northern Lights appear more frequently from late autumn to winter. It's been a while since I've seen it; to be exact, when my parents were still alive. With Arbohild's help, I'm hoping we can experience it tonight—together."

"What's so important about it?" asked Wolfram. Rolling his eyes, he added, "Aside from its famed splendor."

Embracing Wolfram's slightly shivering frame, Marius replied, "The Northern Lights are also Elders of the North Wind Clan. They are immortals who roam the mortal world."

"And?"

"They are capable of reading the hearts of mortals and bless lovers who are steadfast." Marius finished with, "I thought—felt—that it was time I introduced you to them."

A long comfortable silence followed, enhancing the tranquility of their surroundings. Wolfram snuggled closer to Marius to conceal the smile of delight on his face. They had not known each other for long, not even a month, and yet, neither of them questioned the bond they had formed in such time.

"All my life, people regarded me as the spoiled little lord brat," Wolfram said quietly as he stared at the mountains from across the lake. "I think it's ironic that nobody has bothered to make any special memories with little spoiled brat. I mean," Wolfram paused and gave a brief snort, "how could I be classified as spoiled if nobody has ever gone out of their way to do something special for me?"

"Well," Marius said, squeezing Wolfram's shoulder, "I've got news for you, little brat: you now have me to give you the time of your life."

Wolfram bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling too widely. Since he was a novice to romance, Marius's affection—cheesy it may be sometimes—made him feel both giddy and awkward. Unsure of how to respond, he chose to playfully tease and said, "I don't know. You and your friend, Zeph, are pretty stingy. Sure, stargazing is a wonderful experience from time to time, but it is absolutely free."

Chuckling, Marius removed his arm from Wolfram and dug into the large duffel bag. One by one he took out several wooden baskets of various sizes.

"Speaking of free," Marius said while removing the cork from a bottle of wine, "I hope you're hungry enough to enjoy this meal I sneaked out of the kitchen last night."

Wolfram swept his eyes along the small spread on the blanket: there was a variety of cheese and fruit, bread, and sliced meat. It was only when he felt his mouth water at such simple food that he realized his stomach was empty.

Taking the glass of wine offered to him, Wolfram said, "I guess if Arbohild's magic fails, at least we can say we had a most unusual breakfast comprised of _leftovers_, by the lake, and at an _ungodly_ hour."

Marius laughed softy at the halfhearted sarcasm while their wineglasses briefly touched in a toast. "Patience, my little lord brat."

The two started with their meal and drinks. Shortly, they barely felt the cold air which seeped through their clothes. Wolfram enthusiastically shared his experience in Savil and spoke about Dorothea, Sitka, and the others he met. Marius, on the other hand, casually recounted the recent trial but maintained the pleasantry of the conversation by omitting most details.

When their stomachs could barely take any more food, Wolfram rested his head on Marius's lap. He reached up to languidly trace the bronze eyebrows with his fingers.

"Have I ever mentioned you have the most enchanting eyes?"

With a shake of his head, Marius replied, "No, but you can humor me."

"You do," Wolfram replied quietly while stroking the tips of the thick, curled lashes. "So intense... and expressive. The best part is, whenever I look into them, it feels like I'm someone important."

Marius cupped Wolfram's face. Gazing down to meet the bright emerald eyes, he said, "You are."

"Sometimes though, I find myself afraid; afraid that I'll fall short of your expectations," Wolfram said, gently removing the hands from his cheeks and holding it in his. "There's so much we have to learn about each other. Often, it seems that what we have is surreal. I find myself holding my breath at times, thinking that if I so much as blink, everything we have will vanish… like a dream."

"There are things that transcend reasoning. Don't let fear of the unknown ruin the special moments of the present."

Using his elbows, Wolfram raised his upper body slightly and said, "I can't help worrying I'll disappoint—"

Marius silenced the protest by claiming the parted lips, smiling inwardly when he felt the other respond with the slightest provocation. Gently, his tongue probed the moist inner walls, taking his time to taste the remains of sweet wine. When he sensed Wolfram straining to maintain his position, he clasped the slender nape and supported the arched back with his other hand. His action was rewarded by his lover's arms around his neck. He then allowed Wolfram to dominate their kiss and savored the feel of his tongue stroked from underneath and sides. As the slow teasing, tugging, and sucking continued, he suppressed the urge take over. Instead, he let go of the arched back and reached down to rest a gloved palm over the bulge on Wolfram's trousers.

Wolfram gasped and almost choked against their tangled tongues when his manhood was clasped. Despite the thick clothing, Marius's touch, combined with the heady scent of the breath against his, sent shivers down his spine. He instinctively drew his legs together, raising a thigh over the back of Marius's hand as he craved for added pressure. Before long, his member pulsated with life and demanded for more. As if reading his mind, Marius released his crotch to remove the glove. He then slipped his bare hand inside Wolfram's trousers and underwear.

Marius heard and felt a soft moan escape Wolfram's lips as he fondled the captive globes. Stretching the tight garment against the back of his hand, he clasped the hard member and stroked its entire length repeatedly, pausing now and then to rub his thumb over the slit. As the heat between them grew rapidly, Wolfram responded to Marius's ministrations by clutching and pulling thick strands of bronze hair, while their tongues proceeded to hungrily devour each other.

Upon feeling the pre-cum underneath his thumb, Marius withdrew his hand and carefully lowered Wolfram on the blanket. He chuckled softly when a small pout appeared on the swollen lips now free from his. Without taking his gaze off the enthralling creature waiting for his next move, Marius hastily worked on the closure of his trousers and removed his boots.

Under half-lidded eyes, Wolfram briefly watched Marius remove his bottom before doing likewise; his limbs trembled slightly with both anticipation and the cold. Once devoid of their lower garments, he grabbed Marius's wrists, forcing the other man to tumble over him in the process. He welcomed the return of warmth as they rubbed their erections against each other and resumed their exchange of body fluid with their tongues.

Marius was soon lost in untamed desire and pleasure, forgetting time and place as he grazed every inch exposed to him. After he had tasted the sides and hollow of Wolfram's neck, he lowered himself and started to work on the exposed sinuous limbs. After pushing back Wolfram's knees, he nibbled along the creamy flesh of the inner thighs without a single care for traces that would be left behind. Gliding his fingers along the hardened shaft, Marius continued to pump and squeeze Wolfram until his moans grew fervent. The low guttural sounds, twisting of thighs under his palms, and grinding of Wolfram's heels against the blanket fueled Marius's arousal to the point that it became almost unbearable. Brusquely brushing aside the wooden baskets beside them, he reached out for the duffel bag and fumbled for the bottle of oil.

After slicking his fingers with liberal amount of the warm liquid, Marius resumed his position between Wolfram's thighs. He found Wolfram tugging at the edge of his shirt to conceal his private parts. When refused access, Marius raised lust-filled eyes to question his lover.

"I…." Wolfram hesitantly, almost shyly, started. Shifting his gaze towards the stars, he continued with, "I want to experience being inside you. Let me take you tonight."

Marius merely stared at Wolfram in response and swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. After a moment of awkward silence, Wolfram raised his body to a sitting position and studied Marius with furrowed brows. Soon the crease on his forehead disappeared and the corners of his mouth twitched until he found himself grinning widely. He tried to stifle his amusement but the heaving of his chest betrayed him. He finally succumbed to his feelings and released a throaty laugh that echoed in the stillness of the night.

"You—ahaha!" Wolfram said in between snorts. "You should see the horrified look on your face! Hahaha!"

Embarrassed, Marius pretended to be preoccupied with the oil dripping from his fingers. He was still painfully aroused, but, he was also torn between the urge to take Wolfram and giving him the satisfaction by fulfilling his request.

When Marius remained silent, Wolfram's laughter quickly dissipated, replaced with concern.

"Hey," Wolfram gently said, gliding his fingers along the chiseled jaw, "I promise to make it worthwhile. It always is with me, so it should be the same with you, right?"

After releasing a long breath, Marius lay on his back and took Wolfram's hand, passing on some of the slippery substance in the process.

"Well, I did promise to give you the time of your life," he said wryly. "So," Marius released another heavy sigh and spread his long legs apart in an exaggerated manner, "take me; I'm all yours."

Grinning widely, Wolfram knelt between Marius's limbs and started kissing him tenderly. The brief intermission was soon forgotten as they both drowned in a pool of renewed passion. Wolfram worked nimble fingers underneath the skin of his lover's testicles, repeatedly touching and pressing the sensitive area all the way to his anus.

*****A/N**: **Edited sex scene!** Some parts were omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. If you are at least 18 years old, you may check out author's profile for the link(s) to the uncut version.***

Then, a strong wind blew low, creating ripples on the placid lake. Leaves began to swirl in columns heading towards the water. The two lovers, however, continued to make love, oblivious to their surroundings.

Wolfram did not want to stop; he wanted to hold on to the sensation of being inside Marius until he had completely exhausted his energy. But Marius finally cried out his name and shattered in his hands. Wolfram continued to thrust a few more times before the muscles of his stomach contracted involuntarily as he reached his own peak. He closed his eyes one last time to relish the feeling of tightness around him, milking him until the last of his seed had been released. The intensity of his orgasm left him giddy. Wolfram slumped forward as he tried to catch his breath.

Still on all fours, Marius looked over his shoulder when he felt the dead weight on his back and the limp hands on his sides.

"Are you alright?" Marius asked, squinting his eyes as particles of dust flew in their direction.

Wolfram smiled weakly and muttered breathlessly, "I should be the one asking you that."

Marius wiggled his behind in an attempt to shake off Wolfram. Wolfram then slipped out of Marius and sprawled himself carelessly on the blanket, yelping as his arm caught the edge of one of the baskets. When a gust of wind tousled the damp hair away from the sides of his face, he opened his eyes.

"There are still countless stars out, so I don't think it will rain, do you?" Wolfram wondered out loud.

Marius remained silent as he lay beside Wolfram. From the corner of his eye he sensed a flash of light. Upon turning his head to the side, he found Arbohild emitting a faint, steady glow. He scrambled to his knees and picked up the ivory bow. He then turned to the lake and saw a thin veil of smoke coming from between the peaks of the mountains.

Without taking his eyes off the haze, Marius shook Wolfram's thigh and said, "Look!"

"Hmm?" Wolfram responded lethargically.

"Open your eyes; you have to see this."

Wolfram then sluggishly moved behind Marius who was sitting down with the ivory bow on his exposed lap. He placed his arms over Marius's shoulders and rested his chin close to his nape, deeply inhaling the musky scent. Blinking several times, he peered into the distance and wondered what had gotten Marius excited all of a sudden.

The thin smoke from the mountain peaks turned a light shade of green. It unfolded as it worked its way higher into the sky. Shortly, another green veil emerged and moved in a diagonal direction, crossing the other green light. Before long, there were several of them in the sky, going about in different directions, constantly twisting, swirling, and unfolding as they moved freely.

Wolfram held his breath as he watched the horizon illuminated in several shades of green. Each of the lights seemed to be playing, marking the sky up and down, sideways and upwards. Suddenly, thin beams of light emerged, one by one, at the farthest end of the lake. Wolfram's eyes widened with awe as a spectrum of colors formed what seemed like endless folds of a curtain. Red, orange, yellow, blue, and indigo lights stretched from the lake towards the stars, creating an array of gems in the heavens. What used to shimmer like diamonds was now seemingly replaced with rubies, sapphires, amethysts, and other precious stones.

In Wolfram's eyes, it seemed as if he was staring at an enormous transparent shield lined with various colors. Soon the green lights joined the others and the enthralling curtain seemed to go in circles, creating an enormous column of colors. Then, it began to twist, creating a vision similar to an hourglass. The night sky was ablaze with life, its brilliance overwhelming. More lights emerged from nowhere until it seemed like all corners of the sky were moving, dancing to a silent waltz. They continued to bend and twist, forming various shapes, prisms, and columns.

"Do you like it?" Marius asked, regarding the parted lips which formed a soft smile.

"Mhm!" Wolfram nodded gazing at the heavens above him. "Which ones are the Northern Lights?"

"The green ones," Marius replied. "They say that the rest are from the other elements: water, fire, and earth."

"They are alive, aren't they?" Wolfram whispered, not taking his eyes off the magnificence before him.

"They are immortals who do not take any other form but light."

"That means I can't touch nor reach them, right?"

Instead of replying, Marius freed himself from Wolfram's arms and stood up. He inserted three arrows into Arbohild. He chanted silently and then released all three arrows aimed at a few swirling green lights.

Oblivious to Marius's doing, Wolfram gasped upon seeing green streaks rushing towards them. Soon, he was encompassed in a green veil. Laughter filled with delight escaped Wolfram's lips as he watched the glow rush around him in circles. He lifted his hand and slowly inched his fingers to poke the light. As soon as his flesh went through the transparent curtain, he felt a cold prickling on the tips of his fingers.

Wolfram could not remember closing his eyes, but the next second, it felt like he was drawn into a black vortex. Then, he was gazing into Marius's eyes. However, it was not Marius's face he saw, only the golden amber orbs. He was still surrounded by the green lights and upon looking down, he saw himself placing a ring on a translucent, slender finger. When he gazed up to meet the eyes he loved so much, he felt his heart pierced by Northern Lights. The familiar, though unknown, scene ended just as quickly as it began. Soon, Wolfram found himself being pulled back inside the black hole. In the blink of an eye, he was once again sitting on the blanket, in the middle of the open field. The green glow had gone though. They had returned to the rest of the lights.

"Daybreak is coming; they have to depart soon," Marius said, encircling Wolfram's chest from behind.

As the spectacular scene slowly came to an end, Wolfram felt his heart sink. One after the other, the lights disappeared into thin air, the night sky once again illuminated by the glimmering stars alone. Despite his disappointment, there was a new matter that lingered in his mind.

"I know this is hard to believe, but just a while back—when I touched the Northern Lights—it took me to a place that felt so real, as if it happened to me in the past," Wolfram said. "I saw your eyes and I was putting a ring on a woman's finger. Now that I think about it, it could have been Gudrun's hand I was holding."

Marius tensed up, but nevertheless, allowed Wolfram to continue.

"Of course that sounds absurd because if I was exchanging rings with Gudrun, then that would make me Engelbert. What are the odds of that happening?" Sighing deeply, Wolfram added, "When I was in Savil, I read about Gudrun and Engelbert. I must admit, I felt relieved you had no memories of your past life. Their love for each other makes me insecure; I can never compete with Engelbert."

Deep in thought, Wolfram fell silent. After a while, he asked, "Do you think that maybe I want to be Engelbert so badly that my subconscious is trying to own his memories?"

Marius shrugged and smiled weakly. "I don't wish you to be anyone else other than Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Still, I can't shake off the feeling that the Northern Lights just gave me a glimpse of Engelbert's past," Wolfram insisted.

Frowning slightly, Marius said, "Nothing good will come out of knowing the past. All I desire for the moment is to keep making _new_ memories with you."

Wolfram moved his head to the side. There was a distant look in the amber eyes. He wondered if it made Marius sad that he had no recollection of Engelbert. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he poked at Marius's cheek and gave a mischievous grin. "Well, we did just try out something _new_ today."

The life in the amber eyes returned. Marius threw his head back and said, "Uggh! It still feels like there's something stuck up my..."

Pouting, Wolfram questioned, "What's that supposed to mean? I enjoyed it very much and I know so did you."

Wolfram heard Marius grumble under his breath. When he tried to break free from Marius's embrace, the arms around his chest tightened.

"Wolfram?"

"I don't want to hear any more childish complaints!"

"Truly, I must say," Marius started with a comically serious expression on his face, "that you will be the only _man_ in my life."

Wolfram sniffed and puckered his lips to stop himself from laughing. "Is that your way of professing your undying loyalty _or_ is that your way of saying it was that bad for you?"

"Both," Marius declared emphatically, earning him a sharp nudge at his ribcage.

Wolfram turned to face Marius. He cradled his lover's face and said, "You made me really happy today." When Marius simply gazed at him for some time, Wolfram began to feel embarrassed and added in jest, "We will probably go down in history as the two lovers who witnessed the Northern Lights with our asses bared."

Their laughter carried across the field. Marius and Wolfram remained huddled together long after the first signs of daybreak appeared. The Northern Lights who were able to penetrate hearts of mortals had now attested to the lovers' steadfastness; whether it approved of their union or not was another matter.

OooooooooO

"If we leave early tomorrow morning, we can reach Atemreich province in the afternoon, say our farewells, and depart for Shin Makoku by nightfall," Yuuri said as he walked briskly alongside Conrard towards the baths.

"If that is your wish, then I will inform everyone when they awake," Conrard said, nodding his appreciation to the guards who opened the doors for them.

"Today, I want to see more of Ronski province with Wolfram." Yuuri's voice trailed off as he heard his own voice echoing throughout the stone walls of the hallway. "He has already agreed to this," he added in a hushed tone.

"Now I understand why you woke me up this early. I'm pleased to hear that the two of you are in better terms."

"_Lower,"_ a distinct voice ordered from the pools around the corner. _"Just a bit lower. There, stop right there."_

"_Add more pressure…." _

"_Faster…."_

"_I can tell you're being halfhearted about this…."_

A loud slap was heard followed by the man asking, _"What was that for?"_

"_You're more demanding than a child!" _a familiar high-pitched voice chided.

Yuuri slowed down his pace. His upturned lips gradually pressed into a thin line as he recognized the voices of the two men having a small dispute. Though he would be delighted to see Wolfram, he did not welcome the idea of seeing him bathing with Marius.

A low grumble was heard, followed by another slap and grunt. _"I'll do it myself then." _

The sound of the water lapping was accompanied by the retort of Wolfram, _"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, I'm telling you it's not working."_

"They're up early," Conrard commented nonchalantly before they turned left at the end of the hallway leading to the pools.

Upon crossing the archway, Yuuri immediately found Marius and Wolfram at the near end of one of the pools, with their backs against them. Through the thin veil of mist that hovered above the warm water, he could tell that Wolfram had his arms crossed and a few feet in front of him was Marius who was vigorously kneading his hips. Curious as to what the lovers were quarreling about, Yuuri gestured for Conrard to remain silent. Unfortunately for Yuuri, before they could even leave their change of clothing on the wooden benches, Marius abruptly turned around.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Lord Weller," Marius said.

The stiffening of the pale shoulders did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Good morning Marius, Wolfram," Conrard greeted back casually while helping Yuuri out of his bathrobe.

"Morning, Wolf," Yuuri said.

Wolfram threw a glance over his shoulder and briefly nodded his head before moving to the far end of the pool. Yuuri's couldn't help raise an eyebrow when Marius joined the blond without hesitation despite their presence. He also wasn't able to suppress the curling of his upper lip when Marius edged his face closer to Wolfram, lips touching his ear as he whispered something.

While Yuuri and Conrard lathered with soap, the dark orbs never left the two. Wolfram was now scrubbing Marius's back while engaged in a hushed conversation. The image reminded Yuuri of how little of these private moments he allowed Wolfram in the past. His former fiancé had been often forbidden to touch him when they were naked; privilege was only granted when Yuuri was too exhausted to resist the blond's insistence. Back then, he thought Wolfram's aggressiveness was annoying, if not disgusting. Now, however, he only had envy for the man who had Wolfram's undivided attention.

When it was Marius's turn to attend to Wolfram, Yuuri didn't blink as he submerged himself into the pool. With narrowed eyes, he watched the tanned hands glide along the breadth of the pale shoulders. He clenched his fists under the water when he saw the blond incline his head to grant further access as his back was massaged. He felt his chest constrict when he noticed the parted lips curving upwards with content.

When tanned fingers clasped the length of the arched throat possessively, Yuuri fought the urge to transport himself and Wolfram back to Shin Makoku, Earth, or anywhere away from Marius. Over the years, he had mastered the skill of successfully transporting himself and a few others to another place through water for as long as he was familiar with the territory. The thought lingered in his mind while observing the profiles of the lovers seemingly oblivious to them, bodies unabashedly almost pressed against each other. On the other hand, he knew that doing so could jeopardize whatever relationship existed between him and Wolfram.

Sensing Yuuri's displeasure, Conrard managed to detach the heads closely drawn together by saying, "Marius, where do you suggest Yuuri and Wolfram go today?" When Marius and Wolfram looked his way, Conrard continued with, "I heard from His Grace that there is a renowned chef who owns this inn by the ravine."

"Oh, right. You mentioned earlier that we are not departing for Shin Makoku until tomorrow," Marius said to Wolfram.

_Marius, you don't have to return to Shin Makoku with us—ever_, Yuuri inwardly said, but forced himself to smile at the tall man instead.

"Are you going to stay here and assist your uncle with training?" Wolfram asked Marius.

To Yuuri's delight, Marius nodded. The tall man then said to Conrard, "The inn by the ravine is indeed famous for local dishes. There are other places you might find interesting. Zephollo would probably offer to show you around, but in case he has other plans, I can arrange for somebody else to escort you."

Although Yuuri preferred some time alone with Wolfram, he knew Conrard would insist on coming along; and out of courtesy, he had to extend the invitation to Murata, Lady Flynn, and Hardwin as well. Sighing, he resigned to the fact that their day trip was bound to include more than just himself and Wolfram.

"We've been in the water too long," Wolfram commented, regarding the wrinkled tips of his fingers with distaste while heading towards the steps of the pool.

"King Yuuri, Lord Weller, we'll go ahead. We can finalize everything over breakfast," Marius said before falling behind Wolfram.

"Yes, thank you," Yuuri said.

While Wolfram walked towards the wooden benches, Yuuri's watchful eyes didn't miss the red and purple spots along the inner thighs, nor did he miss the matching marks on Marius's hips. For a moment, he felt numb; the bitter reality which manifested itself more than a week ago still managed to stun him.

When his shock had subsided, it was replaced with mixed emotions. Though Marius's existence aggravated matters for him, he couldn't help shift most of the blame on Wolfram for making him feel miserable. After all, for many years, it was Wolfram who clung on to him, served him, doted on him, supported him, and acted as if his feelings would never change. But Wolfram's feelings did change—after a single mistake from Yuuri. He suddenly abandoned every little thing which Yuuri had subconsciously become dependent on. Yuuri struggled with his emotions: he needed—_wanted_—Wolfram, yet, here he was, looking at him with both longing and resentment.

Yuuri was aware that things could never return to what they were. Wolfram had allowed Marius into his life and appeared more than content with his decision. While a part of him deeply resented Wolfram for this, the other half of him still waited for any opportunity to regain what he had lost.

Moreover, there was another matter which had been nagging Yuuri since the day he left Wolfram at the von Bielefeld lands. Because Wolfram was able to move on so quickly, Yuuri began to question how much of the loyalty and devotion he declared in past were real. He wondered if Wolfram ever genuinely cared for him. Otherwise, if he did, he would have at least tried to give him a second chance, instead of choosing to part ways.

Shortly, Marius and Wolfram had finished donning their garments. When the two had left the baths, Conrard said, "I hope you don't mind if I say something personal."

Yuuri snapped out of his musing and smiled warmly at his godfather. "You know I highly value your opinion."

"All these years I've watched you grow and change, yet, there are some things that have remained constant: your determination and optimism," Conrard said. "I hope you will not allow what you see to distract you from your goals. Never forget that all your accomplishments have been achieved with sheer will. Act in accordance to what your heart dictates; it has never failed you in the past."

_If only it was that easy with Wolfram_, Yuuri thought. From the moment they met, Wolfram evoked intense emotions that made him do things against his will. He had never laid a hand on a stranger before, especially not upon the first encounter, but he slapped Wolfram a few hours after they met—which eventually resulted in a duel. Over the years Yuuri realized that when Wolfram was concerned, it was almost impossible to maintain a balance; his feelings were always at extremes.

Because nothing good would come out of discussing his insecurities, Yuuri let out a deep sigh and then said, "I appreciate the imparted wisdom; I'll seriously consider what you've just said."

Conrard gave Yuuri an encouraging pat on the shoulders. "Later, I will do my best and figure out a way for you and Wolfram to spend some time alone."

The dark, brooding eyes lit up. Grinning widely, Yuuri said, "That would be great, thanks a lot."

OooooooooO

A few hours before midday, Zephollo accompanied the group of foreigners—Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrard, Murata, Lady Flynn, Hardwin, and Faramond, Wolfram's 2nd lieutenant—around Ronski province. Among the numerous suggestions of the Duke of Ronski, the majority of the group opted to visit only the nearby areas—the town was their first destination.

After leaving their horses and carriage in the stables by the market, they strolled along the streets of the town proper. The cobblestone roads were wide enough to accommodate two lanes for horse carriages. Lining the streets were multiple story homes, taverns, and other business establishments made from bricks, other stones, and thick logs. Flanking the entrance of most shops were stalls filled with various items: fresh produce, spices, pots, pans, knives, tools, tapestries, silk, antiques, and trinkets, to name a few.

It was a quaint town which bustled with life. Several people would stop by the open window of the only bakeshop in the area, and left with long, twisted bread sticking out of their bags. Much to Wolfram's surprise, Zephollo treated each of them to a piece of the said stick loaf and explained that it was the baker's specialty.

Outside a tavern was a middle-aged man playing an instrument with a small keyboard and metal reeds with pleated bellows. The monkey on his shoulder vigorously clashed two round metal objects along with the music. Yuuri and Lady Flynn found the entertainment highly amusing and dropped a few coins inside the pouch attached to the monkey's belt.

Beside one of the lamp posts in front of the barber shop was a man sitting on a low wooden box. He had a large book on his lap and seemed to be busy making sketches for anyone who requested for one. Later, Wolfram exchanged heated words with the artist who drew him from across the street. But it was not the lack of permission that had upset Wolfram. On the contrary, he seemed pleasantly surprised when the man waved the sheet from afar to call his attention. However, upon seeing the distorted and exaggerated features of his face and the large head on top of stick thin neck and figure, he almost strangled the artist. Yuuri—after checking out the source of tension—was not able to suppress his laughter despite the glare he received from Wolfram shortly. He thought it was humorously ironic that the proud Mazoku could not appreciate the artistic style of another very similar to his—illustrating subjects with comic and grotesque effects.

Since there were various places of interest, Yuuri's group would occasionally split up. Wolfram always stayed alongside either Zephollo or Faramond, thus, Yuuri did not get to spend any time alone with the blond. This did not bother Yuuri so much because he knew he would get the chance later; it had been arranged earlier that Faramond, Lady Flynn, Hardwin, and Murata would return to the manor after lunch and visit the Calorian merchants who were to be released from prison and depart with them the next day.

It was an hour before noon when the group left town with purchases in their hand and smiles on their faces. They then headed for the inn by the ravine famous for its local dishes.

OooooooooO

The group chose to dine at the inn's covered patio. Each of the rectangular distressed wood used as dining tables was positioned along the log railing where one had a good view of the rocky mountain across the ravine. While waiting for their meal, Zephollo offered the others a quick tour of the place famous to travelers and locals for its tranquil ambience, excellent food, and cozy rooms. Yuuri declined the invitation and accompanied Wolfram; the latter opted to stay behind, reasoning that going around in a group of enthusiastic people was announcing to the world that they were tourists—which apparently, made him uncomfortable, if not embarrassed.

Ignoring the glances Yuuri threw his way, Wolfram silently took in his surroundings. There was a sturdy-looking bridge, no more than thirty feet in length, across the valley. Overgrown wild grass and tall thin trees grew from the bed of the ravine all the way along the steep slopes. Thin leafed branches offered a bit of shade to those who traversed from one side to the other. From the foot of the bridge was a narrow winding path where several people—young and old—could be seen traveling to and from, either on horse or foot.

"I wonder what's on the other side," Yuuri remarked, looking at the same direction as Wolfram's. "There are quite a number of families out today," he added, referring to several groups which mostly consisted of a couple of adults and a few children.

"It's a pretty sight, isn't it—orange and brown leaves coloring the trees, and scattered artlessly across the ground? Families and friends enjoying a day trip," Yuuri continued in an attempt to start a conversation; the only response he received was a heavy sigh.

Yuuri exhaled loudly as well and turned to his side to look at Wolfram. "Why have you been distant since this morning? I don't remember doing anything wrong after we parted last night—after you admitted you were no longer upset with me."

"Not being upset doesn't mean I have to entertain you," Wolfram quipped casually without taking his eyes off the winding path across the ravine.

"That's true, but I wish you'd answer or at least glance my way when I'm talking to you," Yuuri said wryly.

"As long as you don't start babbling, that sounds reasonable," Wolfram said, finally looking Yuuri in the eye.

A barmaid approached and settled their drinks on the table. Yuuri thanked the barmaid and waited until she had left before resuming his conversation with Wolfram.

"There's so much I want to say, but I know you won't be interested." Yuuri rolled his eyes when Wolfram nodded his head. "Anyway, over the years I've realized that you and I haven't gone through a single day without bickering—and will probably never live in perfect harmony for the rest of our lives. But—a very big but—I also think that only proves that we can never be _indifferent_ to one another."

This time, it was Wolfram's turn to roll his eyes. Then, he took a sip from his mug and disinterestedly asked, "So?"

"The other night, Murata told me that according to Shinou, a collision upon first meeting is an auspicious sign. After seeing you in the baths with Marius, I have to admit I found myself feeling resentment towards you. I couldn't believe you moved on so quickly, but I think I understand the reason now."

"You're jumping from one topic to another. Get to your point!" Wolfram snapped irritably.

"Before we left for town, I suddenly remembered what Gunter taught me years ago—about the Mazoku's traditional proposal. Tell me, Wolf, why does one propose with a slap?"

"A slap is symbol of intense feelings for the other party. The person who evokes intense feelings of hatred is the only one capable of evoking feelings of…." Wolfram's voice trailed off as he realized what Yuuri was trying to point out.

"Ardor," Yuuri finished. "See, that's you and me, Wolf. There are no in-betweens where we are both concerned. We are either together as one, or enemies. You're not even trying to be just a _friend_ to me now; the same way I can never fully accept Marius in your life. You can't deny that I still affect you to some degree, and that is why you are avoiding me. You haven't really moved on; you're simply guarding yourself against me and using Marius as your shield."

Wolfram shifted his gaze back to the winding path and tried to control his breathing. He balled his fists under the table as Yuuri continued to insult his pride. "Wolf, if you're afraid of being hurt again, I assure you that I—"

"Stop," Wolfram warned through clenched teeth. "You have no idea how I feel."

Yuuri opened his mouth to say more but what he saw kept him silent: Wolfram's face was flushed, lips pressed in a thin line, and his shoulders shook slightly.

"Don't delude yourself into believing I still care for you. If you can't accept the way things are now, then that's not my problem." When Wolfram stood up abruptly, Yuuri grabbed his wrist. Without moving his head, Wolfram glared down at Yuuri.

"Wolf, don't you think _you're_ the one deluding yourself?"

"Release me. I'm going to the restroom."

"How sure are you that your feelings for Marius will last? Or what if… what if he betrays you one day?"

For a moment, Wolfram's face crumpled with what appeared like both pain and hatred. Guilt spread like fire in Yuuri's chest when he noticed the quivering lips and hazy eyes. He then released his hold on Wolfram and watched him disappear behind the swinging doors of the patio.

Yuuri slumped into his seat and stared blankly at the various beverages on their table. He intended to enlighten Wolfram; to assure Wolfram that whatever fears he had were unfounded. But once again, he ended up hurting him. He now regretted having included Marius in his speech. After all, what did he know about Wolfram and Marius's feelings for each other?

OooooooooO

Wolfram stared at his reflection on the oval mirror. Water dripped down his face and wet strands of hair clung to the sides.

_I couldn't believe you moved on so quickly, but I think I understand the reason now._

_You haven't really moved on._

He shook his head vehemently and splashed more cold water on his face. Yuuri's words still reverberated in his mind. Although his anger had subsided, he was still unnerved—shaken—by what had been said, rendering him faint. He then reminded himself that all these years, Yuuri never really understood him, and thus, he should not allow this foolish reasoning to disturb him.

_You're not even trying to be just a friend to me now._

_You can't deny that I still affect you to some degree, and that is why you are avoiding me. _

Wolfram admitted to his avoidance of Yuuri, and that he would rather not be friends with someone who returned his years of devotion with betrayal. However, his real reasons were unknown to him as well. Yes he was afraid, but was it fear of being hurt by Yuuri all over again? Or fear of what Yuuri was capable of taking away from him? Wolfram stared at the mirror and found the green eyes looking back at him with more clarity.

_You're simply guarding yourself against me and using Marius as your shield._

_Marius…_

The more Wolfram thought about it, the more convinced he was that Yuuri knew nothing. Yuuri did not see the want in his eyes when he first met Marius; Yuuri did not experience the dread coursing through his veins the morning he confessed to Marius he had sex with his former fiancé; Yuuri did not hear the beating of his heart when Marius professed his love by the falls; and Yuuri—or anyone else for that matter—would never know that Marius was the only person who made him wish he was not a von Bielefeld who was bound by loyalty to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram closed his eyes and pictured Marius in his mind. He could almost envision Marius and what he was doing at that moment. He was probably in his usual stance, overgrown bangs tied at the back, while he stretched the string of a bow in front of the duke's army to show them the art of archery. Then, the image of Marius turned around, and he could almost feel the warmth in the amber orbs. The corners of Marius's mouth turned upwards, the reassuring grin conveyed a message beyond words.

When Wolfram opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the tender green eyes of a blond-haired man with a soft smile.

…_using Marius as your shield._

"Hnf!" Wolfram snorted. He would show Yuuri how wrong he was. With renewed confidence, he left the restroom with his head held high.

OooooooooO

"Shibuya!" Murata patted Yuuri energetically before taking the chair across him. "There's a greenhouse at the back and a vegetable garden. Ah, we also visited the wine cellar—even got to sample a few bottles. As I expected, Lord von Bielefeld has fled from you. You should have joined us instead."

Yuuri curled his upper lip, pretending to be annoyed. "For your information, he just left for the restroom."

"I agree with His Eminence, though," Lady Flynn said as she and the others took their seats. "It's a very interesting place. If only I didn't promise Edsel I'd see them this afternoon, I'd like to try the labyrinth people are talking about."

"Labyrinth?" Yuuri asked.

"The Labyrinth of Dhaes is an amusement place across the ravine," Zephollo explained before drinking his ale.

"Amusement place? Is that where they are headed to?" Yuuri asked, motioning his head to the people crossing the bridge.

"Most likely," Zephollo replied, taking another huge gulp of his drink.

Conrard then suggested, "Would you like to go there with Wolfram after lunch?"

Yuuri was not sure if Wolfram would be willing to go anywhere with him now. To his relief, Zephollo commented, "Wolfram would probably find it dull or unexciting. You see, it was originally intended for young children."

"I heard some adults talking about it," Hardwin said, handing over a decanter to Lady Flynn. "They found it challenging."

"If you don't wield any element, it will be most difficult," Zephollo said. He then explained to Yuuri, "A team of two to three people has to go through several obstacles in order to get clues on how to solve—or get out of—the labyrinth inside the cave."

"Have you tried it before?" Conrard asked Zephollo.

Zephollo grinned from ear to ear. "Marius and I did, long ago—when we were in our fifties. We're both wind wielders and got carried away a bit. Though we solved the labyrinth, we ended up with bruises and dealt a lot of damage to the cave. It was a disastrous day."

Intrigued, Yuuri was about to ask further when Conrard suddenly said, "There he is—we can ask if he wants to try it out."

Yuuri glanced behind him and saw Wolfram smiling—one that actually reached his eyes, which surprised Yuuri immensely. Moreover, Wolfram took his previous seat beside him without hesitation.

"Ask me what?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question.

"Would you like to try the Labyrinth of Dhaes with Yuuri after lunch?" Conrard asked.

"He wouldn't be interested. It's for kids," Yuuri quietly said, not wanting to be rejected by Wolfram for other reasons and in front of everyone.

"You have no clue how I feel," Wolfram slowly said, giving Yuuri a meaningful look. Turning to Conrard he said, "Whatever it is, sure, why not?"

"Ah, our food is here," Hardwin said when the barmaid approached with a large tray.

"Great, I'm starving," Murata remarked.

After their dishes had been laid on the table, the group raised their drinks as Zephollo said, "To new places, memories, and friends!"

The group enthusiastically bumped their glasses and mugs together. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri directed a surreptitious glance at Wolfram. The blond was silently cutting his sausage and seemed to be even more relaxed now than when they were in town. Yuuri wondered if, while in the restroom, Wolfram had hit his head, developed slight amnesia, and had forgotten their earlier conversation; if he did slip and hit his head on the floor, then that would explain the wet hair. The amusement Yuuri felt over his silly deduction was short-lived. Of course, he knew better than that. Wolfram had an impenetrable shield after all, and his name was Marius Kaufmann.

OooooooooO

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Your comments are always appreciated and anticipated. This chapter is a continuation of the previous one. Once more, it's pretty light but I hope you'll find satisfaction in it somehow. Because I promised to update twice this month, the next chapter will be posted very soon. To be honest, if not for the fear of annoying you with long chapters, I'd have posted it today.

To XxcrazyyaoiloverxX: I hope you'll have a grand time at the Oktoberfest—lucky you:) Take care!

To chayron: You'll probably never get to read this (or at least, not before 2012, heheh), but I still want to wish you a happy birthday. I'm actually counting the hours until midnight (your time) so I can send you a proper greeting with all my well wishes. You're truly one special person and deserve no less than the best. Hugs and kisses to you, my friend!

To XEOHE: Advance happy birthday to the sweetest, nicest, and most generous author I've met on this fandom! I wish you health, wealth, and loads of smiles and laughter for the years to come.

Lastly, there is no beta reader for this chapter. If you think this is riddled with errors or want to rant about other stuff, you can tell me all about it (a private message will be appreciated).

**CONSTANT: **_**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 14**

It was rather early in the afternoon when the sun suddenly disappeared behind thick clouds, and thus, offered very little, if not nil, warmth to the travelers. On two horses, Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrard, and Zephollo meandered along the narrow road that led to the Labyrinth of Dhaes. With Conrard sitting behind him, Zephollo took the lead up the uncomplicated path unusually lacking in crossroads. In comparison to before they departed, there were now considerably less people coming to and from their destination.

Yuuri shivered as the chilly breeze seeped through three layers of clothing and nipped his nose and cheeks exposed from the opening of his hood. However, despite the discomfort it brought, he welcomed the cold: it took his mind off the burgeoning desire brought about by his limbs straddled against Wolfram's, while his crotch occasionally rubbed the firm backside with the ambling gait of their horse. He repressed the desire to lean against Wolfram's back, and forced himself to remain content with clutching the sides of the cloak in front of him.

Zephollo informed them that the cave, which was the Labyrinth of Dhaes, was no more than an hour away; a short ride which seemed tedious under the abrupt drop in temperature and uncomfortable silence. Little had been said between him and Wolfram since they left the inn by the ravine. However, he could not complain and remained grateful that Wolfram made no objection to Conrard's suggestion of riding partners. Before long, Yuuri found himself replaying in his mind their earlier conversation. And just like it had been for the past weeks, thinking about Wolfram made him anxious, tense, and unhappy; it exhausted him more than any of the numerous pressing matters he had dealt with as the Maoh of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri could not remember dozing off but he did apparently, and roused to attention at Wolfram's angry voice.

"Watch it!" Wolfram barked crisply, swinging an arm behind to prevent Yuuri's upper body from dropping to a ninety degree angle.

While he straightened up, Yuuri blinked around him and realized that he had almost fallen off their horse. "Sorry," he muttered.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's a long, nasty way down and should you go in that direction while asleep, you may never awake again."

Yuuri glanced down his right, eyes immediately widened at the deep, steep drop-off along the edge of the trail. "Sorry," he muttered again.

In spite of his annoyance, Wolfram could not help but be concerned that Yuuri would drift off again; the man, after all, was obviously deprived of decent sleep. The conspicuous shadows under the black eyes—which he first noticed not long ago in the von Bielefeld castle—were still there. Putting aside his reservations, he held the reins in his left hand and with his right, reached for Yuuri's hands, one after the other, to cross them over his waist.

He then felt the weight of Yuuri's head on his back and heard a muffled, "Thanks."

When Yuuri squeezed him tighter, Wolfram threatened casually, "Don't push your luck. It's never too late—and easy—to convince anyone that the wimpy Maoh slipped off the horse."

Yuuri did not bother to respond nor did he try anything further. He smiled to himself, pleased that he was granted the privilege of closeness to his estranged friend. No matter what had been said, Yuuri was confident Wolfram would never cease to care for his well-being. For a moment, he considered seizing the opportunity to talk with Wolfram. But of late, any discussion with him was similar to walking on a land mine; one wrong move would bring more damage to their tattered relationship.

Sighing deeply, Yuuri focused to clear his thoughts and admired the scenic route instead. They were ascending steadily. At a distance, there were several small islands, one of which had a structure similar to a lighthouse. Dark ominous clouds hovered low on the horizon and Yuuri hoped it would not reach them anytime soon. At their altitude, any further drop in temperature would most likely result in heavy fog, thus, making the road treacherous to traverse.

The end of the path was apparently the top of the mountain where an enormous pit was visible from almost any angle. There were several spectators by the rim and appeared to be viewing the large hole.

"The Labyrinth of Dhaes is an underground cave?" Conrard asked Zephollo while they tethered their horses inside a makeshift stable.

"Yes," Zephollo confirmed, running fingers through his disheveled hair. "Let's join the others by the rim. It'll be easier to grasp the concept of the labyrinth after you've seen the pit."

Soon they were alongside the other travelers. A few casually dressed men, with the poise and bearing of nobility, immediately recognized Zephollo and greeted him warmly. Zephollo then introduced his companions to the Atemanns who happened to be the son and grandchildren of a baron. While the silver-haired man conversed with his fellow countrymen, the Mazokus surveyed the pit. The shorter diameter of the massive elliptical hole seemed to be no less than a hundred and fifty feet, while the depth of the pit was immeasurable to the naked eye. Along the perimeter of the inner walls were countless winding iron staircases and narrow walkways; each of which seemed to be connected to respective openings along the curved stone walls.

"Where is the labyrinth?" Yuuri peered down and saw several people ascending the winding staircases.

"Inside the walls around this pit," Zephollo answered. "Those you see below have come from the labyrinth. The openings along the walls are the exits."

Wolfram nodded his head. "I see. So, you are given more than one option to get out of the labyrinth, right?"

"Most definitely," Zephollo replied. "By the opening of the cave are only four entrances, but there are over a hundred exits. The object of the game is to overcome obstacles within the labyrinth in order to gather clues. The clues—in the form of colored flags—will inform you where to go next. Of course, if you cannot secure the clues, you may follow your instincts."

"What if one gets lost, wants to give up, or worse, injured?" Yuuri asked.

Zephollo motioned his head towards a man with a birdcage in hand. He then explained, "Each team of two to three people will be given a Dhaes bird. When you need to get out of the cave—for whatever reasons—release the bird and hold on to the string attached to its body. A Dhaes bird knows every nook and cranny of this labyrinth and will guide you to the nearest exit."

"How far down is it?" Conrard asked.

"How does one know when they've completed the Labyrinth?" Wolfram asked squinting down the seemingly bottomless pit.

"It will take at least fifty flags to reach the last stage of the labyrinth. This cave is unbelievably deep, but the last obstacle should be at the same level as the net secured—about three hundred feet below. The net is there for safety. Very few have fallen off, but some have been bold enough to measure the drop," Zephollo replied.

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram. There was a noticeable gleam in the green eyes while observing those emerging from the exits. He could very well relate to the blond's feeling as he himself was intrigued by the intricate place.

"Do you think we should have a similar recreation in Shin Makoku as well?" asked Yuuri.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "And how do you suggest we do that? Blow a hole at the center of a mountain?"

Yuuri smiled in response. Despite the mockery, Wolfram appeared to be in good spirits and eager to go inside the cave.

"This doesn't look good. The weather may not permit us to try it out after all," Zephollo suddenly remarked, motioning to the ominous clouds heading their direction. "There is a downpour over the islands beyond this mountain. Once it reaches here, the iron steps along the pit will become slippery and the road back to the ravine will be unsafe to take."

Upon seeing the enthusiasm in the emerald eyes quickly fade, Yuuri asked, "Zephollo, may we try it now?"

"I can't say for sure. Security might be rounding up the teams inside as we speak."

"Even for just a short while, an hour at the most," Yuuri pleaded. He then suggested as an afterthought, "I can divert the rain, if that would help."

"It's never wise to tamper with nature, Wimp," Wolfram snapped. Turning to Zephollo, he asked, "How much more time do you think we have before the rain reaches here?"

Zephollo concealed his surprise and amusement with the way the Maoh of Shin Makoku was addressed, as well as effectively silenced, by the blond. "An hour and a half at the most," he answered.

"Well, shall we go and see if they will let us in?" Conrard asked.

"Yes, let's just do that," Zephollo agreed and led the way towards the entrance.

A short distance from the pit was a dome-shaped elevated portion. By the opening were rows of birdcages with swallows inside. Five soldiers in olive colored uniforms sat behind a long table. Upon seeing Zephollo, they stood in attention and saluted the Prince, as well as Ambassador-at-Large of Luftguo. With a hand, Zephollo motioned them to relax. He then spoke to a burly, red-haired man who was in charge of the labyrinth's security. The soldier reluctantly informed them that everyone inside was now being guided to the nearest exits.

After much assurance from Zephollo that their group would exit the labyrinth under an hour, one of soldiers placed his palms over their chests. Afterward, he informed the red-haired man that they were all physically fit to engage in the labyrinth's obstacles. Then, they were given two bird cages: one for Yuuri and Wolfram's team and another for Zephollo and Conrard's.

There were four entrances to choose from. Zephollo, who had already tried each passage, insisted that all four of them stay together in order to cover more of the underground cave in less time.

"Aren't we allowed up to only three people in a team? Isn't that why we were given two swallows because we are _two_ teams—not one?" Yuuri questioned.

"We're not even supposed to enter at all. Because we are pressed for time, this will be an exception," Zephollo reminded. He handed Conrard the birdcage and said, "In case we get separated, I'll be less anxious if you hold on to this."

Without further ado, Zephollo stepped into the third entrance. Yuuri, who preferred some time alone with Wolfram, glanced at Conrard who then gave him a knowing grin. Letting out a deep sigh, Yuuri shrugged. Without further objections, he followed the silver-haired man.

OooooooooO

Torches along the walls lit the cold, damp cave. Shortly after they entered, the three Mazokus marveled at the grotesque appeal of the cavern. It was as if they had stepped into another world where any man would feel insignificant amidst the naturally uneven massive stone columns, clusters of cone-shaped drips from the towering ceiling, and enormous bulges and recesses along the walls.

The group started descending a winding staircase. From the stone steps, they had a good view of the chamber below. There was a short wooden bridge across a bean-shaped body of water; and at the foot of the bridge was a narrow passage. Upon reaching the landing, there was another opening which Zephollo walked straight into without stopping. Wolfram, who was the last one left in the area, glanced once more at the other narrow passage. For a fleeting moment, he was certain he saw a white fabric swaying and brushing along the side of the opening. Aware that there were still others aside from them within the cave, he quickly abandoned his curiosity.

"What's beyond the pond in the other room?" Yuuri asked as he roamed his eyes around the seemingly dead-end chamber they had entered. At a far corner of the room, several long iron poles were embedded in wide craters filled with smoldering charcoal. There was a flag on top of each pole, and at the end of its stick was a string that ran down the length of the post.

"That one has less complex obstacles but a longer route," Zephollo answered while focusing his attention on the shallow pit with poles.

"Pity, it seems interesting to take that one," Yuuri commented as he observed the Atemann engrossed with the glowing embers.

A cold breeze seeped into the chamber. Shortly, a red-tipped coal was lifted from the crater and lingered briefly at the tip of the string. The white string gradually turned black as a tiny flame devoured it, crawling from its end to the top. Before reaching the stick, the flame was snuffed out and the flag gently floated downwards until it landed on Zephollo's outstretched hand.

"You could have asked for my help with the fire, you know," Wolfram said, taking the flag from Zephollo.

Zephollo grinned widely as he retrieved the fabric sheet in a single swift motion. "Sorry, I forgot."

Sooner than Wolfram could snatch back their first clue—which the silver-haired man did not need, as he was already familiar with the maze—Zephollo had torn off a long key from the fabric before handing the flag over to Wolfram.

Yuuri read the instructions over the blond's shoulder: _"Haste makes waste but not in this case. Those who seek entry from this gate must go through the top of the tallest mountain at the east, the valley before dusk, and stand beneath the new moon with determination at the palm of your hands." _Yuuri scratched his cheek lightly. "Hmm... the clue is more difficult to decipher than the obstacle."

Wolfram noticed Zephollo facing the wall and running fingers along the grooves. He then said, "Wait! Let me do this, I'm capable of figuring this out."

Without even bothering to turn around, Zephollo said, "I don't doubt that at all. However, it's faster if I do it."

Grumbling, Wolfram handed over the flag and birdcage to Yuuri. He then stomped over to Zephollo and took the key pressed between his lips. While wiping the said object with a handkerchief, Wolfram used his shoulder to roughly nudge Zephollo away from him. Afterwards, he studied the grooves on the wall. True to his hunch, he discerned engraved shapes forming illustrations which depicted various times of day. Triangles represented mountains; circles surrounded by small triangles represented the sun; clustered triangles represented the stars; and round and crescent shapes represented the moon.

"Go through the top of the tallest mountain at the east," Wolfram muttered while he swept his eyes along the carvings on the wall. There were similar diagrams with a sun in the middle of two mountains, but only one had triangles of uneven heights. He inserted the key into the deep puncture along the groove, at the tip of the taller triangle. Upon hearing the click, he said, "Yes!"

"You found it?" Yuuri asked behind Wolfram, eyeing the shapes before them.

Ignoring the impatient sighs coming from Zephollo, Wolfram asked, "What's after the word 'east'?"

Yuuri quickly held up the flag to read. "Says here, _'…valley before dusk.'_"

"Go look for two mountains with small triangles poking out of its midsection," Conrard said, joining the two.

From the corner of his eye, Wolfram glared at his half-brother. "I figured that out long before you."

"Yes, but you're looking at the wrong place," Zephollo curtly said behind them, his arms crossed and shoulders hunched. When he was brushed off, he added, "You think they will position locks near each other? This is a large door we are opening."

Wolfram pondered over Zephollo's words. The first key they had inserted was at eye level. He lowered his gaze and then crouched low. He soon discovered an obscure carving just above the ground. Just as Conrard said, there were two triangles, side by side, and at the center were smaller triangles in a downward curved form. He inserted the key inside the thin groove at the valley of the mountains and smiled inwardly upon hearing the click.

"Great, now it says here, '…_stand beneath the new moon with strength at the palm of your hands,'"_ Yuuri said, searching for just two triangles without anything above or at the center.

A couple of minutes later, Wolfram heard Zephollo humming while Conrard constantly cleared his throat. He glanced furtively at where Conrard stood and found him gazing up a few feet away. Pretending to be still scrutinizing the grooves, he moved sideways towards Conrard and stopped when he found carved stars above him. He then remembered that a new moon would render the stars more visible in the sky.

With legs spread apart, Wolfram pushed the stone wall with all his might. It barely budged but even just the slightest movement was enough encouragement for him to try again.

"May I help you now?" Zephollo asked.

Before Zephollo could reach him, Wolfram sensed something pressed against his back and then saw hands under black sleeves on either side of his.

"One… two… three… push!" Yuuri said.

Particles of accumulated loose rocks fell to the ground as the heavy wall moved slowly. Wolfram squinted and blinked a few times through the thin veil of debris. Once the stone door swiveled to almost a forty-five degree angle, they stopped pushing. As Wolfram tried to catch his breathing, he felt a warm breeze against his hair, a tendril tickled his ear. He hastily ducked underneath Yuuri's outstretched hand and walked into the next chamber.

The expansive area had three passageways: at the front, left, and right. An underground stream occupied most of the space. Several hourglass-shaped thick columns were scattered within the body of water, and at the foot of each were bottles with rolled up flags inside. The dry path around the stream was extremely narrow but enough to walk on.

"We turn left from here," Zephollo informed them, already stepping sideways along the edge.

"Wait." When Zephollo stopped in his tracks, Yuuri sheepishly explained, "This would be easy for me… and I'm curious about the clue as well."

After exhaling loudly, Zephollo nodded. Yuuri settled the birdcage on the ground and wasted no time summoning his element with mere mental concentration. In a few seconds, a water hand emerged from the pool, grabbed one of the bottles and then, settled it in front of Wolfram's boots. Wolfram shook his head at the Yuuri's attempt to please him, but nevertheless, reached for the bottle with a lopsided grin. After removing the cork, he pulled out the stick and unrolled the flag.

"What does it say?" Yuuri asked, picking up the birdcage from the ground.

"_Take the west and pass two more in the same direction; the east, though more challenging, could prove worthy of those who seek the thrill of the unknown_."

"Shall we?" Conrard asked, standing behind Zephollo.

When the two older men turned left and disappeared from their sight, Yuuri suggested, "Do you want to try the east? We haven't gone far—I still remember the way back. Zephollo is spoiling the fun by telling us where to go."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to protect a wimp inside a labyrinth. Besides, Zeph simply wants to guide us as far below as possible."

Wolfram began to cross the narrow edge of the pool and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Yuuri was following behind. Upon returning his gaze to the front, he noticed a thin white fabric brush along the side of the north passage. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. He was almost certain that it was the same garment he saw earlier.

"She's still inside like us."

"What?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself," Wolfram replied before turning left.

OooooooooO

After several more winding staircases and six obstacles, Wolfram had a total of eight flags sticking out of his pocket. Though the riddles were not difficult and could be solved by children, he could not deny he enjoyed the journey so far. There was something that mystified him though: the white fabric showed up a few more times, and on every occasion, the only thing visible was either the side or the edges of what seemed to be a long dress. He chose to remain silent about the matter, presuming she was one of the few people left within the labyrinth. Earlier, they came across a soldier who was still guiding small groups to the nearest exit.

Upon stepping inside a chamber with a towering dome stone ceiling, Zephollo said, "We've been inside for almost an hour; we should leave."

Yuuri glanced at his wrist watch. "We still have fifteen minutes left. That should be enough for one more obstacle."

Though Wolfram wanted to stay longer as well, he knew Zephollo's concern was rational; among them, he was the only one familiar with the situations that may arise in the area. Wolfram was about to agree with Zephollo when he saw a woman in a flowing white dress. She glided across one of the four openings around the chamber. He quickly turned to look at Yuuri beside him, and was the only one aside from him who could have seen her.

"What is it, Wolf?" Yuuri smiled at the blond staring at him wide-eyed.

"I… I…." Wolfram faltered with uncertainty and, instead of finishing, darted across the narrow opening.

He poked his head inside and found another flight of stone steps with iron railing. Without hesitation, he ran down the stairs, glancing down from time to time, and found no one. A sound of water running could be heard from one of the two openings in sight. He quickly checked the other passage and realized that it was another false dead-end with an obstacle that required unlocking the stone wall. He then heard his name echoing in the cave.

"What?" Wolfram asked, looking at the top of the staircase where Yuuri stood.

"Wait up!" Yuuri hollered.

Wolfram's eyes followed Yuuri jog down the stone steps. "How did you convince Zeph and Conrard?"

"Conrard came up with a brilliant idea—which I should have thought of earlier—and suggested that I transport us through water, specifically, into the baths of the duke's manor." Upon reaching the landing, Yuuri paused to catch his breath. "They will now take the horses and meet us there."

Nodding his head, Wolfram said, "Clever idea."

"Why did you run all of a sudden?"

Wolfram turned towards the passageway where the sound of water was coming from. "I keep seeing this woman. Apparently, she moves faster than anyone I've seen in a long dress. But, she could have only gone this way in such short time."

"Don't tell me you're into women now," Yuuri teased as he followed Wolfram who turned right.

"Give me a break."

Before them was a waterfall, no more than thirty feet in height, and a huge boulder on one side. The water cascaded into a crack in the ground, a ravine narrow enough to step over with a long stride. There was no other opening in the area, and presumably, the only way in was concealed behind the curtain of water.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started to say but stopped when the water began to part in the middle, revealing an entryway to the other side. "I guess wimps can be useful once in a while."

"Oh, give me a break," Yuuri mimicked Wolfram good-naturedly.

With a roll of his eyes, Wolfram turned on his heel, hopped over the narrow crack, and disappeared inside the opening of the waterfall. Once Yuuri joined Wolfram, the latter lit a ball of fire on his palm to illuminate their way.

After a few minutes, Yuuri wondered out loud, "Don't you find it strange that this place doesn't have any torches at all? I mean, what if those who enter do not have the ability to manipulate fire?"

"Then they would have to retreat," Wolfram muttered. He was growing anxious at the seemingly endless tunnel they had entered.

Shortly, they reached a fork. Since there was no obstacle, there was no clue, and one wrong turn could get them lost for a good period of time. He was about to suggest they head back when he saw her—the woman in the white flowing dress—standing along the path on the left.

"Are you lost?" Wolfram asked, upon noting that the woman had no birdcage in hand.

Yuuri eyes widened as he regarded the stunning woman staring back at them. Her raven hair cascaded below a thin silver rope draped loosely around a tiny waist; her arms, exposed under the halter dress, appeared translucent in the dark. She beckoned them with her hand. Then, she turned on her heel, and the low-cut fabric revealed more of her flesh and prominent shoulder blades. She moved with such grace and fluidity that it appeared as if she was floating.

"We can show you the way out," Wolfram offered, taking long strides in order to catch up with the woman who had turned left.

Their pursuit took them through several flights of stairs, passageways, and finally into a sizable area in the cave. The chamber was amply lit with luminous rectangular stones embedded along the walls, ground, and towering stone ceiling. Wolfram retracted the fire from his palm and approached the woman. She stood before an extensive but narrow rope bridge across a deep gorge.

"Do you fancy the work of Dhaes?" the woman asked. Her warm blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, a pleasant contrast to the impassive voice.

The woman drew back with every step Wolfram advanced towards her. Slowing down, he asked, "Who is Dhaes? What are you doing here? Why have you been followi—"

"A downpour is expected. If you don't want to be stuck here, you would have to exit soon," Yuuri interrupted.

Ignoring Yuuri, the woman said, "Dhaes was the infamous offspring of Gaeaterra. Long ago, he angered the elders and brought destruction upon himself. As for the reason I am here, I was sent by my father to impart wisdom—or warning, however you deem it."

"Warning? Why, that's exactly what we've been trying to tell you. You have to leave; we will too in a while," Yuuri said.

"Yes, depart and never return, descendant of Vehestianus," the woman ordered Wolfram. Before she turned, she added, "Heed these words: you are no longer welcome here."

"What the hell?" Wolfram muttered. Out loud, he demanded, "Who are you? Why do you speak as if you know me?"

Without a backward glance, the woman replied, "Depart this land and make no mistake of claiming or taking what does not belong to you. Grave consequences await those who defy the will of the elders. Dhaes himself was not exempted from the wrath of his own kind."

"Don't," Yuuri said, grabbing Wolfram by the arm to prevent him from following the woman. "Let's go. She's probably just some psycho who knows this cave better than we do."

Wolfram called out to the woman. "I have not staked any claim on anything or anyone."

The woman stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Wolfram. "Today, by the lake, you allowed the elders to pierce through your heart. In your mind's eye, you placed Soulea's ring on her finger, declaring to everyone she was yours."

_Today, by the lake… elders… ring on her finger_….

"I neither understand your meaning nor whom you are referring…." Wolfram's voice trailed off when realization hit him; when he remembered how his day with Marius began. He then quietly ended with, "But that person was _not_ me."

"No heart can deceive the Northern Lights; they see what you yearn for the most and show you. You cannot deny that you desire to repeat history with the mortal she has become," the woman accused.

Yuuri wondered who Wolfram declared as his—according to the woman. Baffled, Yuuri shifted his gaze back and forth the two who seemed to understand each other. The ethereal beauty, although composed on the surface, appeared somewhat displeased with Wolfram. Wolfram, on the other hand, regarded her with a pained expression.

"Dhaes has long awakened. In time, he will attempt to claim this land… and perhaps, this world. The rebirth of my sister is not without purpose. You are a distraction to this mission. The mortal she has become is at risk of becoming addled—by you. Leave him before it is too late," she said, the sapphire eyes glowered with warning.

_Now 'she' is a 'him'? _ Yuuri shook his head with bewilderment. He then noticed the heavy rise and fall of Wolfram's chest, downcast eyes, and twitching corners of his mouth. He placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder and tendered a comforting smile when their eyes met.

"C'mon, let's go; don't torment yourself over this gibberish," Yuuri said, tugging at Wolfram's elbow.

"Allow me to give you counsel, descendant of Eisondune," the woman said.

Yuuri regarded the woman with questioning eyes and pointed a finger to his chest.

"Yes, you, my child," confirmed the woman. "Harden your heart and sever all ties with those who go against your wishes, exile them from your kingdom. For if you hesitate, they shall claim what is rightfully yours." Without further ado, the woman walked away and headed for the gorge.

Wolfram watched the woman cross with astonishing agility, the rope bridge barely moving under her weight. A million questions ran through his perturbed mind but the pounding of his heart silenced him. All of a sudden, his limbs carried him to the bridge. The minute he stepped over the planks of wood secured by ropes, the structure swung forcefully. By the time he reached halfway the span of the sagging bridge, he almost lost his balance and tightened his hold on the rope handrails. He heard his name several times but ignored Yuuri's shouts of concern. Despite the incessant motion underneath him, he proceeded to follow the woman who had already reached the other side.

"I have imparted my father's message and you appear to have understood. What reason do you have for pursuing me?" the woman asked as she stood by the foot of the bridge.

"Why am I forbidden to stay with him?" Wolfram slowed down his pace while he struggled with the swaying.

"You may have forgotten the past, but we have not. We still grieve over her untimely demise; and miss the immortal being she can never be again."

"She passed away peacefully, didn't she? Why does it sound as if you hold me responsible for her death? Who was I to her?"

"Go back now, descendant of Vehestianus; your other half is anxious for your well-being," the woman said, motioning her head towards Yuuri.

Wolfram glanced behind and found Yuuri about to cross the bridge. "Yuuri, stay there! Your weight will only be a burden."

With a ghost of a smile she added, "I have observed the two of you. It is remarkable how your relationship with your other half greatly resembles that of Vehestianus and Eisondune's."

"Stop referring to him as my other half!" Wolfram snapped. "You said earlier, 'Leave him before it's too late.' When is it too late?"

"Now is the best time to let go; while your coupling is still weak, and betrayal allures like fire in winter," replied the woman.

Suppressing a surge of violent objections, Wolfram firmly said, "Even if you are who I think you are, I refuse to be persuaded. You appear out of the blue, speak in riddles, and expect me to abandon him just like that?"

"Do not test my father's patience."

"What if I indeed choose otherwise?" challenged Wolfram as he inched closer to the end of the bridge.

Warning gleamed in her eyes despite the cold tone. "Then you must learn to live with the consequences."

"I ask you again, who was I to her? What have I done to merit your disapproval?" Wolfram blinked a few times when a gust of cold wind carried particles of dust into his eyes.

"Our father wants him to do great things, while you are destined to do the same—in your land."

"I see no reason to believe this nonsense," Wolfram said defiantly.

When Wolfram was a mere couple of feet from the woman, he reached out to grab her arm, but the floor of the bridge suddenly raised and threw him off balance. He landed on his back, and the impact caused the bridge to rock vigorously. Aware that there was no mesh along the sides of the bridge, he desperately reached out for the rope handrails but failed. Using all four of his limbs, he clutched the underside of the narrow planks.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted with alarm. He saw the blond lying on the floor of the bridge which swung like a pendulum; every forceful turn threatened to throw him off the edge. "Hang on, Wolf!"

"Time will cost you dearly," the woman said.

"Darn you! I'm not convinced!" Wolfram defiantly said as he held on to the swaying structure for dear life.

"When he gives you his most valuable possession—should that moment arrive—the right thing to do is refuse it. You were not meant to be together, you never will," was the last thing the woman said.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes when another strong rush of wind came in from the length of the gorge. Thick debris falling from the cave ceiling rendered his visibility to almost nil. Concern for Wolfram made the last few seconds agonizing. By the time the disturbance had passed, he found Wolfram hanging from the bridge with one hand holding on the rope railing. The crude structure had been twisted and impassable. Even under his current predicament, Wolfram was straining his head, as if searching for something or someone.

"Wolfram!" he shouted. When their eyes met, he instructed, "Don't make any unnecessary movements. I'm coming to get you."

Even from a distance he was certain Wolfram had rolled his eyes. He then heard him weakly say, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Yuuri cautiously peered over the edge of the seemingly bottomless gorge. He closed his eyes and tuned in to his element until its presence was known. After a few seconds, a water hand emerged from the gorge. It swept Wolfram into its palm and carried him over to Yuuri before returning to the depths.

Without pausing to catch his breath, Wolfram dashed along the span of the gorge. There was something he needed to know. He had to ask the woman, even if intuition warned him the answer could bring despair rather than enlightenment. He then saw another bridge which looked much sturdier than the rope bridge and ran faster.

Before Wolfram reached his destination, he was spun around and slapped harshly. Stunned, he raised a hand over the sting on his left cheek and stared into glowering black orbs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yuuri demanded. "I just saved you and you thank me by rushing into another grave!"

Bewildered, Wolfram glanced behind. A foot from where he stood was a deep crater. "I…" he started to say, taking another glimpse at the bridge, "I was looking far ahead and didn't notice."

"God!" Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a tight hug. "Honestly, you're so annoying! So stubborn!"

Still in stupor, Wolfram did not know how to respond. Despite layers of clothing, he felt the beating of Yuuri's heart and the heavy breathing against his hair. As they stood still for a moment, Wolfram closed his eyes as the familiar scent washed over him, soothing him and taking him back to the time when Luftguo was a mere illustration in the map he helped Yuuri familiarize with.

"Never _ever_ scare me like that again."

"Sorry," Wolfram softly said.

"That woman," said Yuuri in a muffled voice, "is a wind wielder and she lured you here to dispose of you."

Wolfram gently detached himself from Yuuri and regarded him with a small frown. "I don't believe that was her motive."

"Oh, no, you can't convince me otherwise. She said so herself that she came to warn you." Yuuri shook his head and asserted, "I clearly heard her say you have to leave _him_. This is about Marius, isn't it?"

"How.…" Wolfram looked at Yuuri sideways. He wondered how Yuuri was able to conclude that they spoke about Gudrun and Marius.

"I knew it," Yuuri said smugly. "You are not safe here. I may never understand about her father, sister, and the mission she was talking about, but I suspect it was Brigisera who sent this psycho who walks around in a cold, damp cave in a flimsy gown."

Wolfram sighed with relief; Yuuri had not figured out after all. For a while, he remained silent and pretended to listen to a string of frustrations and concern: nodding, raising eyebrows alternately, and anything else to convince Yuuri he had his attention.

"As long as you are with Marius, you are not safe here. Whether you like it or not, you will have to depart for Shin Makoku with us tomorrow."

Wolfram said, "I will, but I won't return to Covenant Castle just yet."

"In five months you have to. Until then, I need your assurance that you will never set foot on this land again."

Instead of replying, Wolfram said, "You look exhausted. Let's get out of this labyrinth so you can rest."

"I am tired," Yuuri admitted, calming down a bit, "but I'd rather find our way back to the falls; I don't want to transport us with the water from the gorge."

"Yeah, what a stench," Wolfram agreed, sniffing the wet sleeves of his outer garment.

"On the other hand, should we successfully emerge from the baths of the duke's manor, it will be convenient to wash off the smell," Yuuri said, eyeing the front of his cloak which was now damp.

"True," Wolfram said, "but I still am not looking forward to holding my breath under that nasty water—even for a few seconds."

Side by side, they walked in silence as they headed towards the direction they came from. Yuuri, who was still quite shaken by the incident, glanced at Wolfram every now and then. The pensive blond remained reticent when asked about his reason for pursuing the woman.

"Wolf?"

"What now?"

"I slapped your left cheek, you touched it, and then let me hug you," Yuuri said. "So does this mean we are engage—"

"Ah, please!" Wolfram interrupted. "Tell me you're not serious. Because if you are, then we'll have another duel… and I'd rather kill myself in the process than be your fiancé again!"

"Ouch," Yuuri said, grinning. Despite the implication, he could not take Wolfram's statement to heart; it was delivered exaggeratedly, almost playfully, that it reminded him of the Wolfram he knew a month ago. Moreover, he decided that when the right moment arrived, the best way to ask for a lifetime of partnership with Wolfram was _his_ way, not the Shin Makoku way.

OooooooooO

Once they were successfully transported to the baths of the manor, Wolfram requested Yuuri to remain silent about the incident by the bridge. The former reasoned that there was no sense in bringing up the topic and point fingers at anyone—especially when he was positive it was not Brigisera's doing. Yuuri reluctantly agreed on the condition that Wolfram gave his word that, within the remaining five months of his leave from Covenant Castle, he would not return to Luftguo. With the mysterious woman's message in mind, Wolfram found himself complying with Yuuri's terms. Shortly, they parted ways to head for their respective chambers.

When Marius checked on Wolfram, the latter casually said he had an uneventful time and avoided further questions. Not long after, Wolfram was informed by a manservant that everyone, including Zephollo and Conrard, were waiting at the dining hall. As soon as Wolfram found Yuuri engaged in conversation with Marius and Gebhard, he immediately took the vacant seat beside him, ready to disrupt any topic leading to their small mishap in the cave. He was relieved when he realized that they were finalizing the schedule of departure the next day and about the Calorian merchants joining them.

During dinner, Lady Flynn asked Yuuri about their adventure at the labyrinth. The latter replied that it was very interesting and would like to learn more on the history of the cave. It was then that Gebhard told them about the Labyrinth of Dhaes, in accordance with what Gudrun had imparted to the Atemanns:

_It had been said that Dhaes was an immortal—son of Gaeaterra, Chief Elder of the Earth Clan. He fell in love with Ethorac, the land presently known as Luftguo, and desired to claim it as his own. When the North Wind Clan, who owned Ethorac, refused to give him even a diminutive portion of the land, Dhaes wreaked havoc. The ground shook for days. When the disturbance had ceased, several vast lands along the coast of Ethorac had been separated, diminished into small islands. This angered the Arobes, Elder of North Wind Clan, and his father, Nemoaeolus, Chief Elder of the Four Wind Clans. Together they approached Zepiterus, king of all immortals. Zepiterus summoned Gaeaterra and Dhaes. Dhaes remained adamant in claiming Ethorac, on the premise that his mother—being the Chief Elder of the Earth Clan—was the rightful owner of all the lands. By the end of their conference, Dhaes's immortal power was sealed, leaving him with ample power comparable to a mortal's. He then departed the kingdom and hid in a rocky mountain where he carved his home within. He dried up the soil in Ethorac until it was no more than a vast barren land. In time, he gradually managed to move the islands closer to each other while disposing off all mortals who dared to traverse them. This infuriated the chief elders; and the disturbance in the balance of souls provoked Soulea, Chief Guardian of Souls, to step in. _

_Alas, Zepiterus ordered Vehestianus to dispose of Dhaes. There was nothing ordinary about Vehestianus's fires: they were inescapable and consuming. While Dhaes slumbered at the bottom of the cave, Vehestianus unleashed the fires from within the core of the earth. A surge of molten rocks forced its way up, creating a pit at the center of the mountain, and seeped mercilessly through every crevice. _

_An immortal can never be entirely disposed off, and thus, Dhaes was believed to reemerge someday. Out of respect for Zepiterus, Gaeaterra had remained silent about the matter. However, Gaeaterra was known to love all her children immensely, in spite of their flaws. Thus, one could only hope that when Dhaes returned, Gaeaterra would remain impartial._

After hearing the story of Dhaes, Yuuri remembered something the mysterious woman had mentioned. He informed everyone that a woman in the cave told them that Dhaes has long reawakened. Before Yuuri could say more, Wolfram pinched his thigh and kicked him under the table. Yuuri's cry of pain made all eyes turn their way. Wolfram told Yuuri off and informed the others that what the woman said was that she feared the days would be long should Dhaes reawaken. Although unconvinced, no one dared to question Wolfram—presumably, in fear of ruining the pleasant dinner.

Just when they were about to finish with dessert, Yuuri mentioned that they went through the waterfalls below the last chamber where they parted ways with Zephollo and Conrard. This alarmed Zephollo who then resolved to notify the soldiers that the boulder had been moved from the opening of the waterfall. According to him, that area was closed off because the original bridge had collapsed and was replaced with a feeble one.

Upon hearing this, Yuuri's anxiety resurfaced; convinced more than ever that the woman lured Wolfram to inflict harm. He slammed clenched fists on the table and looked at Wolfram. He was about to say, "I told you she did it on purpose," but was interrupted midway his sentence by a large cream pastry shoved into his widely parted lips. Gasps filled the table, mostly because of Wolfram's action of roughly passing on the dessert from _his _mouth to Yuuri's. Fortunately for Wolfram, Yuuri's brief choking elicited questions of concern rather than inquisitiveness. Wolfram apologized to Yuuri, while patting his back and wiping the cream around his mouth. He defended his action by saying that the pastry was very tasty he had to share it before it was gone. Once again, though dubious, the others curbed their curiosity and allowed the incident to pass quietly.

Marius's suddenly pensive visage across the table evoked a wave of guilt in Wolfram. Though it was not his intention to keep Marius in the dark, there seemed to no other alternative until he had everything figured out. Wolfram was inwardly grateful to Murata who diverted everyone's attention to the duke. The bespectacled man, who earlier observed Gebhard before Ronski soldiers, commented on his lessons regarding military strategies. Whatever Marius's thoughts were on Wolfram's actions, he seemed to have put aside and immersed in a conversation with the rest.

When dinner was over, everyone except Wolfram took up Gebhard's invitation for a farewell drink. Wolfram bid the others a pleasant evening before making his way to Marius's chamber. Yuuri wanted to excuse himself as well, afraid he would make another slip against Wolfram's wishes, but Conrard, Murata, and Lady Flynn persuaded him to join them. Much to Yuuri's surprise, Marius did not appear in any way eager to follow Wolfram and stayed in their company for a short while.

OooooooooO

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Lying on his stomach, Wolfram glanced up from the page of a book he had been staring at for about half an hour. He saw Marius removing his green coat.

"What was what about?" Wolfram innocently asked. After placing the book on the bedside table, he slipped between the covers without bothering to remove his night robe. Forcing out a loud yawn, he added, "I'm tired."

"Truly I must say, King Yuuri is the luckiest naive person I've laid eyes on," Marius commented all of a sudden.

An eyebrow shot up at the remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I could provide a list," Marius answered emphatically. "First, he betrayed you and yet, he got you to sleep with him, and now—"

"Great! You just had to drag that into this, didn't you?" Wolfram snapped.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Marius continued, "Now, he's the only one you trust with your secrets."

Wolfram jerked to a sitting position, layers of satin sheet pooling around his lap. "Fine! If you must know, let me tell you that I think your sister—in your first life—emerged from the heavens and warned me. There! Satisfied?"

Marius stopped midway from removing his leg from his trousers. With knitted brows he asked, "Sister?"

"Most likely the one I read about as the guardian of Ethorac. She warned me that I am no longer welcome here and I must leave you because I am a distraction to your mission."

Shaking his head, Marius said, "Just like that and you believed her? You don't even know the authenticity of her origin."

"Hnf! She never bothered to disclose her identity—I figured it out from her riddles. After she mentioned the Northern Lights and told me exactly what it showed me this morning, I was convinced she was not some mere mortal."

Without bothering to tie his silk robe, Marius sat beside Wolfram. He searched the emerald eyes. "What are your thoughts on this?" Marius asked, reaching out for Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram remained silent for a moment, pressing his lips together as he sought for a way to explain his feelings. "Aside from Engelbert having a destined soul—partner for life—why is the North Wind Clan against him so much?"

Marius shrugged in response.

"Why am a considered a hindrance to you?"

"You are _not_."

Shaking his head, Wolfram finally voiced out his suspicion. "I'm beginning to seriously think I possess Engelbert's soul."

Marius released Wolfram's hand and idly regarded the book on the bedside table. "So what if you do?"

Wolfram frowned and regarded his lover suspiciously. "You don't seem surprised at all. What are you not telling me?"

Marius slowly explained, "The day I took you to the sacred falls, the High Priestess of Luftguo had a message for me. Without providing any reason, Alexandra informed me that the elders are not happy with our relationship. If you have Engelbert's soul then that explains it somehow."

Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned against the headboard. "If the woman in the cave spoke the truth, then we will eventually have to… part ways."

A thud was heard as the book was carelessly thrown to the table, accompanied by a short laughter of disbelief. "Ah, so you are one of those who let others _dictate_ what to do."

Wolfram's eyes shot open and glared at Marius. "You think I'm fine with this? For your information, my life was literally hanging on a line earlier—simply because I insisted to know why I can't stay with you."

Concern filled the amber orbs, and for a fleeting moment, there seemed to be sparks of anger. "Did she try to harm you?"

"No, it was just the darn bridge," Wolfram quickly replied. Although it was not entirely the truth, he was not certain if she had another motive.

"Assuming you're right—that you possess Engelbert's soul—I hope you base your decision with this," Marius said pointing at Wolfram's left upper chest, "and not this," he ended pointing at the blond's temple.

"Easy for you to say," Wolfram muttered with a snort.

"It is easy—that's how I've lived all these years. Hell, if I used this," Marius said, poking his head, "I would never have taken any chances with you. Because since the day I saw you having a duel with King Yuuri, I was made aware of how much of you he owns—and in all likelihood, will always do."

"Not anymore," mumbled Wolfram.

"What are your plans now?"

"What we have has been more than great so far and that makes it more difficult to understand why we shouldn't be together." After a pregnant pause, Wolfram finished with, "However, she said time will cost me dearly."

"Everything she said were just words," Marius argued.

"Right now they are. I hardly care what awaits me, but I don't want to be responsible for any consequences my selfishness will bring. So, I need to think things through before I lose myself in a life I don't deserve and regret someday."

Marius stood up abruptly and began to thrown on clothes he had removed not long ago.

"Where are you going?" asked Wolfram.

"It seems you need time alone to make up your mind. After tonight, whether or not you possess Engelbert's soul, don't dwell on this matter again—that is, if you decide not to follow the woman's advice."

"What if I take her advice?" Wolfram tested Marius's reaction.

After Marius had finished with the last button of his coat, he gave a small smile and said, "Then do so now."

Taken aback, Wolfram could only watch as Marius left the room. He wondered whether Marius had just insinuated it would be alright if they went separate ways.

OooooooooO

Wolfram was roused by the abrupt drop in temperature. He blinked his eyes and idly glanced around Marius's room which was illuminated by the candelabrum on the bedside table. He then remembered drowsing off shortly after Marius left, his mind drained from intense musing. Shuddering, he overlapped the opening of his robe and headed towards the fireplace which appeared untouched for some time.

Atop the mantelpiece were small framed sketches. He bent over to look at the portraits and picked up one. It was so detailed that, despite the lack of any color except from the charcoal used, it seemed alive. A young child—Marius, without a doubt—was between a man and a woman who were presumably his parents. The tall man, who looked exactly like Marius now, and the petite woman in the picture were smiling down at him adoringly. All three of them were holding hands, his parents' hands intertwined over Marius's chest. All the rest of the other framed sketches portrayed a blissful family. A family which no longer existed—robbed from Marius in the cruelest way.

Gebhard Kaufmann was the sole remaining relative of Marius. And over the decades, Marius had developed a close relationship with Waltorana von Bielefeld. But perhaps, neither of the two elder men, nor anyone else for that matter, could ever fill the void left by Marius's parents.

Wolfram's thoughts returned to a few days ago, when Marius professed his love by the falls. When Marius asked permission to build his world around him, he understood his meaning: the man had no one left to live for. At that moment, his heart leapt with consent—and perhaps, desired it as much as Marius. But it was also clear that Marius was capable of moving on. After the untimely demise of his beloved parents, he managed to rise above grief; likewise, should they part ways now, Marius would forget him with the passing of time.

All of a sudden, the chamber felt too cold for his liking… empty… lonely. Wolfram shook his head; he did not want to be dispensable to Marius. He admitted it was selfish to look forward to the day when he would become irreplaceable to him. Yet, he cannot deny he yearned for the moment with all his heart.

OooooooooO

It was well a few hours after midnight, but the tavern was still bustling with life. Live music and incessant chatters immediately filled Wolfram's ears. He wrinkled his nose at the reeking smell of alcohol. Without removing his hood, he swept his eyes across the room, briefly glancing over the inebriated faces. A few minutes into his search, he spotted a familiar silver hair by a secluded area which—according to the barmaid who assisted him around—was reserved for nobles.

Behind a rectangular table with several mugs on top, was a padded bench against the brick wall. The tablecloth was in disarray, giving a good view of the action under the table. The man sitting sideways on the bench had his face unabashedly buried between the ample bosom of a woman in a low-cut dress tightly clinched at the waist. The woman's limbs were straddled around the man's hips. There was a movement behind the billowing skirt as hands groped what lay underneath. In Wolfram's eyes, the woman could pass for a noble if not for her blatant disregard for propriety—or perhaps she was, but a liberated one like Zephollo.

Sneering with distaste at the sight before him, Wolfram approached the man who he knew was none other than Zephollo. He cleared his throat several times. When he failed to get Zephollo's attention, he spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard against the live music playing in the next room.

"Zeph, where is Marius? Has he left?"

The silver-haired man slowly turned his head and looked at Wolfram through half-lidded eyes. The corners of his mouth gradually turned upwards as he recognized the blond.

"Finally, you're here! Let me get you a drin—" Zephollo belched loudly. "Oops, excuse me," he added with a foolish grin.

"Where is Marius?" Wolfram asked the inebriated man once more.

Zephollo looked at the woman still straddled on his hips. The red, curly tresses bounced as the woman shook her head and shrugged. As if suddenly remembering something, she whispered into Zephollo's ear.

"Oh, right, right," Zephollo said before turning to face Wolfram again. "He took the last vacant room. That's why I was left no option but to enjoy myself down here," he ended in a somewhat apologetic tone.

Wolfram's pulse quickened like mad at the implication of the unexpected information. "Which room?"

Zephollo blinked his bloodshot eyes. "Was it your 2nd lieutenant who informed you we were here?"

"How would he know that? Anyway, as you know, I'm capable of asking for your whereabouts. One of the soldiers guided me and Faramond here," Wolfram answered. He then asked the dreaded question, "Who is Marius with?" He held his breath, hoping to hear the only reason Marius needed a room was to sleep in.

Retracting a hand from underneath the billowing skirt, Zephollo grabbed a pint from the table. After gulping down his drink, he turned to the red-haired woman and asked, "What was her name?"

_Her_….

All of a sudden, Wolfram's mind had gone blank. The deafening music now seemed to come from a distance and the faces swam before him. The only thing he sensed clearly was the weight on his chest.

_While your coupling is still weak, and betrayal allures like fire in winter._

Apparently, the mysterious woman's opinion was well-founded, Wolfram thought bitterly. Marius did not allow him the luxury of time to make up his mind—he went ahead and decided for them both. Wolfram's vision blurred. He then turned on his heel. For the second time in his life, he felt alone… unwanted… discarded.

"Wolfram," Zephollo called out, "he's on the second floor, at the Kaiser room."

"Who cares?" Wolfram muttered under his breath without giving Zephollo a backward glance. "You think I'd expose myself to that kind of betrayal again? To hell with you all!"

Wolfram stormed out of the tavern and immediately spotted Faramond. He nodded his head in gesture that he was ready to leave. While waiting for his horse to be brought to him, he cursed Marius repeatedly in his head.

… _like fire in winter._

"Our sex life hasn't even grown cold and you screw a whore. Fuck you! Fuck you!" Wolfram cursed out loud, causing a couple to sidestep as they passed him.

_What if… what if he betrays you?_

_He was right after all,_ Wolfram thought as he remembered Yuuri's question. Marius was no better than Yuuri—they both consciously betrayed him. Yet, Yuuri was even more considerate than Marius. He was considerate enough not to mislead him with words and affection... unlike Marius.

_Even if this desire, passion, and need that I feel for you consume me, even if I need to be constantly on guard— afraid of losing everything we have right now—I'll gladly seize this chance I have with you so that someday I can be everything to you as well._

Wolfram could still remember; word per word, he remembered. He covered his ears in an attempt to block the lies of the past. He reprimanded himself for being such a fool, believing what had been said to be true.

_I love you, Wolfram._

Wolfram crouched down, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. With arms around his knees, he rocked back and forth, gazing at the starlit sky as he tried to ease the pain. He ignored the few passersby who stopped to ask if he was alright and curtly brushed off an outstretched hand. It was dark enough for him not to bother concealing his tears when Faramond reappeared with their horses.

"Did you find Mar—Lord Kaufmann?" asked Faramond as he handed the reins to his captain.

"You are not to mention him ever again," Wolfram answered seriously as he mounted his horse.

Faramond's chin drew up in thought. Even under the pale lights of the lampposts he noticed the glistening along the cheeks and reddened nose; the choked voice gave away the reason behind them.

"I saw him standing there." Faramond pointed at one of the windows along the second floor. Wolfram glanced at the direction of Faramond's finger and saw an open shutter with yellowish light flickering.

"Forget him," Wolfram said as he urged his horse to move forward.

"I tried to get his attention several times, but his eyes were always fixed elsewhere," Faramond continued as their horses trotted along the cobblestone road.

Wolfram breathed deeply, pushing aside an image of a woman stooping before Marius's crotch. "Didn't I just tell you not to mention that deceitful bastard ever again?"

"Just before he left the manor, he came to my quarters and said…." Faramond's voice trailed off in fear when his captain jerked his head with widened eyes.

Wolfram waited for Faramond to finish, but the latter suddenly focused straight ahead. "He went to see you?" he asked incredulously. "What did he say?"

"He and His Highness, Zephollo, informed me where they were headed to," Faramond replied. "He said that he will wait for you to fetch him at this tavern—should you decide that you want him to return to Shin Makoku with us later."

This confused Wolfram. He wondered if Marius intended for him to find out he was with someone else. Or was it possible that Marius had not betrayed him after all?

"Looking back, I just realized he might have been searching for you. I saw him eyeing a man with blond hair, twice or thrice. Yes, I'm quite certain he was following only blond-haired men the entire time he was by the window."

Wolfram wondered if Faramond was merely trying to appease him. Because there was only one way to satisfy his questions, he tugged on the reins and turned his horse around.

OooooooooO

Wolfram stood before a door with the name 'Kaiser' engraved on it. Without another thought, he used the key he acquired from the front desk. After much convincing that the man inside the 'Kaiser' room was waiting for him, the elderly man provided him with a duplicate key. Upon swinging the door open, he found Marius sprawled on an ostentatious canopied bed. The room was gaudily furnished: tapestries of the oddest prints and bold colors decorated the walls; no single furniture with stone embellishment matched; and the mantelpiece over the fireplace was painted with faux gold.

Wolfram slammed the door shut. "Don't tell me you made out with some whore."

"I seriously entertained the idea—it would have made it easier for you to make up your mind," Marius replied casually, neither bothering to make a move from the bed nor glance at Wolfram.

"You son of a bitch!" Wolfram snapped.

"Speak for yourself," Marius retorted as he stared at the silver canopy.

Aghast, Wolfram was suddenly rendered speechless. He then sat on the foot of the bed, his back against Marius.

"What? You can't handle me being honest with you?" Marius challenged.

"If this is your idea of being honest, then I don't want it." A long, awkward silence followed Wolfram's statement.

"Gudrun may be intelligent and cunning, but she sure is weak," Marius said. "I won't allow myself to live like her."

"Exhausting everything possible to be with the one she loved?"

"No," Marius answered. "When Engelbert chose his people over her, she still longed for him. I won't make that mistake. I've decided that I will never look back on someone who has given me up."

"Why are you so bitter today?"

"The day started great, we were more than happy by the lake. Then, you spent the rest of the day with your former fiancé. You return all eager to sit beside him—with your little secrets. Afterwards, you tell me that should you have Engelbert's soul, maybe we should no longer be together. You..." Marius paused and let out an exasperated sigh. "You treat our relationship so casually, as if something circumstantial. You were seriously considering the option of parting. But if _I_ were in your shoes, I won't think twice and—in a heartbeat— face up to anyone and anything in order to keep what we have."

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder. He felt a wave of relief upon noting that, except for the long coat—which was hung at the back of a chair—Marius was fully clothed and even had his boots on. He chided himself for doubting his lover even for just a while. He then moved and crawled on the large bed until he lay alongside Marius.

"But if I abandon you, even for a reasonable cause, you will never take me back, right?" Wolfram asked as he stared at the yellow stars on the underside of the canopy.

"That's right. From now on, you get one chance only—same way I've given myself one chance with you and will hold on to it until you tell me otherwise."

Although Wolfram was still contemplating on whether or not being with Marius was wrong, his heart had already decided for him. "I…" he began, "I'm not ready to listen to her warning. Whatever truth she spoke, I will have to learn the hard way, I guess."

When Marius did not say anything, Wolfram turned to lie on his side and leaned over to kiss the lips he knew so well. When Marius responded, Wolfram pulled back and wrinkled his nose.

"Uugh! Your breath stinks," Wolfram complained.

Marius gave a small pout and said, "I thought you enjoyed drinking ale."

"Occasionally I do, but not kissing with that offensive smell," Wolfram said.

Wolfram lowered his gaze to the skin exposed between the unbuttoned portion of the white shirt. He was about to kiss Marius's chest when several red stains caught his attention. He looked at Marius with disbelief before brusquely shoving him to the edge of bed.

"Cheater! How dare you betray me?" demanded Wolfram with glowering eyes.

"What?" Marius asked while rubbing his chest.

All of a sudden, Wolfram clutched the front of Marius's shirt. Enraged, he roughly shook the clueless man and repeatedly shouted, "Liar! Cheater!"

After Marius caught Wolfram's wrists, he released himself from the vise-like grasp and stared at his shirt. He then spotted the stains of lip rouge. Because Wolfram's violence seemed to grow with every second, Marius finally used some strength. He swiftly turned over the infuriated blond to lie on his back, and pinned him down with his chest and limbs. Just inches apart, he watched anger mar the perfect features.

"Release me!" Wolfram writhed beneath Marius who was much stronger than him. All the emotions he felt earlier suddenly reemerged, overwhelming him. Unable to contain the pain of betrayal, his face crumpled before the amber eyes studying him.

"You're beating yourself over nothing." Marius gently kissed the closed lids. "I told you I considered taking somebody else, but I _didn't_. We ended up talking before I asked her to leave."

"But you kissed her!"

"For a mere few seconds—that's all it took for me to realize I couldn't do it," Marius admitted. He then cupped Wolfram's face. "Look at me."

"Fuck. Off."

Wolfram shut his lids tighter. Shortly, he felt the weight lifted off him followed by the dipping of the mattress. He furtively opened an eye to peek and saw Marius lying on his back once more.

"Now it's clear that I can never again appreciate the feel of another," Marius quietly confessed. "My feelings for you have deprived me of those trivial pleasures."

Against his will, Wolfram gradually calmed down. The words were so lifelessly spoken that it was, ironically, just as convincing. Unwilling to let Marius off the hook so easily, he brashly asked, "Aside from kissing, what else did I miss?"

"I wonder if your insecurities are innate, or if it's because you actually fear losing me after all," Marius said. "Because since we met, I was suddenly reacquainted with fear."

_Reacquainted with fear_. The family portraits Wolfram saw earlier flashed in his mind. For now, he had a pretty good idea what Marius meant. And perhaps in time he would come to learn exactly what Marius had been through.

Instead of responding, Wolfram reached for Marius's hand and intertwined their fingers together. When Marius pulled him close, he made no objections. Content with their unspoken reconciliation, he inwardly smiled and snuggled to the man who still reeked of alcohol.

"Should we head back now or sleep in this awful room?" Wolfram asked as he stared at the rhinestones on the poster of the bed.

"Neither."

Wolfram raised questioning eyes to Marius. The corners of Marius's mouth slowly turned upwards and broke into a seductive grin. Under the intense gaze, Wolfram grew diffident and inwardly cursed his pale skin as a blush crept up his cheeks. To conceal his awkwardness, he pinched his nose, pretending to be offended by Marius's smell. He bit his lower lip as he watched the long fingers unclasp his belt. Before long, he found himself raising his hips and pushing down the trousers while Marius removed his boots.

Then, Marius worked on his own boots and belt.

"What's with the delay?" Wolfram complained when the other man seemed to be taking his time. Not wanting to sound too eager, he quickly added, "We depart early and I intend to squeeze some rest before then."

After releasing a frustrated sigh, Marius flung himself against the bed and said, "You're right. Let's just sleep."

Suddenly, Wolfram jerked to a sitting position. He then realized that Marius's clasp was stuck. A small flame emerged from his index finger which he used to heat up the metal buckle.

"I thought you were tired," Marius wickedly teased as soon as the material came undone.

Wolfram responded by burning a pea-sized hole near the crotch of Marius's trousers. Flinching and laughing at the same time, Marius hastily pushed down his pants. He then hoisted himself above Wolfram and asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright without a wink of sleep?"

"Shut up and let me taste some of that ale," Wolfram barked as he pressed his lips against his lover's.

OooooooooO

The guests from Shin Makoku and Caloria arrived at Atemreich Province late in the afternoon. They stopped by Atemreich Castle to bid farewell, as well as express their gratitude, to the King and Queen of Luftguo. The royal couple tendered an open invitation to the entire group and assured that they would always be welcome in the nation. When the young Maoh of Shin Makoku reciprocated the invitation, the silver-haired prince wasted no time in accepting and revealed his intention of visiting on a regular basis. After dinner, the group headed for the port.

At the pier, while waiting for preparations and bunkering to be completed, Marius pulled Zephollo aside—out of earshot from the others. Under the yellow lights from the lampposts, Wolfram watched the two from afar. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at their seemingly private and lengthy discussion. When Marius caught his gaze, Wolfram quickly averted his eyes. He then saw Yuuri headed his way.

"Why don't you join us?" Yuuri asked, motioning his head to Murata, Conrard, Lady Flynn, and Hardwin at a short distance.

"I've already said my goodbyes," Wolfram answered.

All of a sudden, Yuuri said, "I wonder how much of the Wolf I know will be left after five months."

"What do you mean?"

"You're gradually detaching yourself—not just from me—but from your family and friends."

"I was never sociable—in case you failed to notice after all this time."

"It's different somehow," Yuuri insisted. "Don't allow yourself to be content in a life with only Marius in it."

"Don't start... And for your information, I requested Conrard to pass on letters for mother and Big Brother."

"Still…."

"You seriously look deprived of sleep," Wolfram commented out of the blue.

Yuuri searched the green eyes and found genuine concern. He smiled at the blond and said, "After five months, I will be able to rest more."

"Yuuri," Wolfram lowered his eyes to his boots, "don't nourish any expectations even after I return to Covenant Castle. Nothing will change between us."

"Maybe," Yuuri said, "but at least I'll be able to see you whenever I'm bored or have had enough work for the day."

"Hnf!" Wolfram snorted. On a more serious tone he asked, "Does this mean you've come to accept things?"

"The only thing I've come to accept is that I can't do anything _for now_. But don't mind me, just look after yourself in the meantime."

Yuuri's smile barely reached his eyes. Wolfram somehow felt responsible for taking away the signature mark of their beloved Maoh of Shin Makoku. For a fleeting moment, he wanted to hug his longtime companion. But what for? Wolfram wondered. What could he possibly do or say that would not mislead Yuuri?

"Even though Marius probably dislikes you as much as you dislike him," Wolfram said, ignoring the suddenly flabbergasted visage before him, "he's a good man. He'll protect me, so don't worry too much," he ended almost shyly.

"See, you're changing because of Marius. Before, you would have proudly said you're capable of taking care of yourself."

"I still am, but _you_ don't see it that way."

Because it was the truth, Yuuri was out of words to say. He then changed the topic and said, "By the way, in a few months I need to go back to Earth and check on the results of my finals. Is there something I can get you?"

"Hmm…." Wolfram crossed his arms. After a while his eyes lit up. "Now that you mentioned it, I actually have something in mind."

"Oh?"

"Remember the camera which instantly prints pictures? Fuji something… or the other one, Polarid, or something like that."

"Ah, Polaroid," Yuuri supplied, "I can get you those. You sure you don't want the digital ones which you hook up to a portable printer?"

"Nah, that takes more time," replied Wolfram.

Yuuri observed Wolfram sideways. "Why are you interested in cameras all of a sudden?"

"These last few days, I've made new friends whom I don't know when or if I'll see again. For once, I found myself wishing I had a camera with me."

"I see." Yuuri glanced over Wolfram's shoulder as Marius approached them.

"Don't forget to drink your tea while there's still time." Marius handed Wolfram a flask. He then explained to Yuuri, "Lady Anthea concocted herbs to counter motion sickness. Should this be effective on Wolfram, we could provide your healer a sample if you wish."

"That would be good," Yuuri said with a nod. "It's unfortunate that the ships here are not as stable as the ones on Earth," he added conversationally while watching Wolfram drink the tea.

Yuuri began to wonder if the flushed face was due to the hot beverage or because of the nearness of Marius. When he saw the furtive glances exchanged between the two, he averted his eyes elsewhere. Once again, he felt daggers in his chest. They appeared so enamored with each other it made him almost nauseous. He found it impossible to believe it had only been a month when Wolfram waited and doted on him—Yuuri, the wimp—not Marius.

"Oh, geez," Wolfram muttered when Faramond informed them they were ready to depart. After trying countless medications for seasickness, he highly doubted the one from Lady Anthea would be any different.

"Let's hope it works," Marius said with a huge grin. He bowed at Yuuri and said, "Your Majesty, we will go ahead. As you can see, we brought a small ship and have few deck hands—myself included."

Yuuri nodded and forced himself to smile at Marius. He wanted to say "Protect Wolfram," but decided against it. He did not want Marius to think he had accepted him as Wolfram's partner.

Yuuri's eyes never left the couple and watched them cross the gangplank. It was then that he realized he had not wished Wolfram a safe voyage. He was about to run after them when Conrard called his attention and said they were departing as well. With one last wistful glance at the now empty gangplank, he headed towards the bigger ship.

OooooooooO

It was close to midnight when Yuuri left his companions. They had been out on deck, drinking merrily under the starlit sky. Too lazy to wash his face, he reached for his handkerchief to rid of the saltwater. It was then that he thumbed an unfamiliar object. Looking at the small parchment on his palm, he remembered that Wolfram had slipped it into his pocket the other night. He then realized that, that morning, he had mistakenly donned the garment he had already used. Though reluctant to read another's private correspondence, he also knew there was no way he could sneak it back under the panel of the duke's manor. With a shrug, he unrolled it and read the contents:

_My Lord Duke,_

_Your beloved and his family are well._

_We will depart as scheduled._

_Ranulf_

Exhaling loudly, Yuuri threw the piece of correspondence into the wastebasket. Pacing back and forth, he ran through his mind the work Gwendal would require him to accomplish before heading for Earth. After another heavy sigh, he started to undo his black top. Just when he had reached the last button of his outer garment, his mind suddenly wandered back to the letter. He dashed to the trash bin and studied the writing. Furrowing his brows, he tried to recall where he had seen the familiar penmanship before. A knock interrupted his thoughts, followed by Murata's head poking through the door.

"Thanks but I've had enough alcohol for the day," Yuuri said presumptuously while slipping back the parchment into his pocket.

"You should learn to lock, Shibuya," Murata chided with a grin. "But that's not what I came for. I'm positive you'll find the view outside most interesting—and surprising."

Yuuri was about to protest further, when Murata dragged him out of the cabin.

Once they were out on deck, Yuuri was rendered speechless at the sight before him. Soaring above the ocean were five huge fire dragons. Several fishes were jumping above the surface of the water. They appeared to be playing with, as well as fleeing from, the wide open mouths of the dragons. Shortly, the fishes twisted backwards with every leap, as if trying to surprise or scare away the blazing creatures tailing them.

Upon shifting his gaze to the source, Yuuri found the blond fire wielder at the bow of the small ship beside them. _The tea worked after all,_ he said to himself. Despite Marius standing close to Wolfram, he broke into a wide grin. He could almost tell how happy Wolfram was that he was finally, for the first time, able to enjoy being at sea in that world.

Murata and Conrard started calling Wolfram, enthusiastically waving their outstretched hands at their sides to get the blond's attention. From a distance, Yuuri was certain Wolfram was smirking. A brilliant idea flashed in his mind. He then focused his attention to the waters.

Shortly, a flying fish—riding on a tall crest—appeared right in front of Wolfram's face without warning. Startled, Wolfram took a step back before falling on his behind—or so it seemed as the blond suddenly disappeared from Yuuri's view. Laughing, Yuuri gently returned the fish to the rest of its companions.

"That moment was priceless, Shibuya!" Murata said, doubling over with laughter.

Chuckling, Conrard remarked, "O-oh… prepare yourself; looks like Wolfram is about to retaliate."

The fire dragons abruptly turned around and darted towards their direction. Because Yuuri did not want to create a large disturbance in the ocean they were crossing, he prepared to duck. Suddenly, all five creatures merged into one, creating an enormous dragon large enough to engulf the front of their ship with its wide mouth. Yuuri, Conrard, and Murata were about to stoop when the dragon shot upwards. Then, the creature split into five fiery balls. One by one, the swirling flames exploded into the night sky, leaving thin streaks of fire in all direction.

_Just like meteors,_ Yuuri thought, amazed at the spectacle before him. Smiling, he turned to look at Wolfram once more. The upturned corners of his mouth gradually turned into a frown. The black eyes no longer glistened with marvel as he watched the couple touch their heads together in a brief kiss. Disheartened, Yuuri walked away from the deck.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Oblivious to the fleeting intimate moment shared by the couple, Murata attempted to call Yuuri back once more. "Shib—" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and saw Conrard shaking his head.

_Five months. Until then, don't change too much without me, Wolf._

OooooooooO

_31__st__ of December 4500_

_The nightmares have returned. _

OooooooooO

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language

**Beta-reader**: There is no beta-reader for this chapter.

**A/N 1**: Hi! Chapter 15 takes place a few months after the main characters departed from Luftguo. From here on, the days will be faster. Have a pleasant reading!

iheartyuuram: Hello! It made my day when you said you look forward to every chapter, and I'm happy to learn you don't mind reading about an OC paired with Wolfram. Thanks so much.

pikeebo: Hey! Yes, Marius showed Wolfram he is ready to leave at the slightest indication he is not wanted, but perhaps that's just what he says (he may think it's better to sound confident than pathetic, LOL). Besides, action speaks louder than words, right? I agree with you about Yuuri; however, the form of retribution might be quite different from what you expect, you'll see this as we go along. Anyway, I'm glad you're still with me—I really appreciate it:)

nana: Hi! I can't say this won't turn into Yuuram at some point; it is one of the "two great loves"—and _real_ Yuuram has not even begun. However… there are lots of "buts" and "however"… it's difficult to express what I want without giving away spoilers. Anyway, a million thanks for supporting Marius x Wolfram. I wish I could openly say how I feel about this pairing…. Thanks for always leaving reviews, I love them all.

Leona Serena: Hello! Once again, let me say that I'm glad you're enjoying this, thanks for letting me know. I hope this chapter will be to your liking as well.

Lemonysh: Hi! Honestly, I gasped at first glance at your comments. Was that your polite way of saying the dreaded "B" word? If it is, then I will definitely make sure chapters 16-23 will not be in that category. Ah, this is the last overall "calm" or "sunny" chapter. The next ones will be partly cloudy, with storm_s _brewing on every frontier, LOL. Oh, and the part we discussed long ago has been pushed back a bit. Anyway, your thoughts always make me feel warm (and the "c'est la vie" part made me laugh, too!), so sweet of you, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this one:)

**A/N 2**: Unless specified, all ages and years will be indicated corresponding to characters' respective world or particular scene. 1 year on Earth = 5 years in Alternate World (the world of Shin Makoku and Luftguo).

**A/N 3**: Character Profile (updated):

Wolfram von Bielefeld: race – Mazoku; life span – 500 years; element – fire; **birthday—March 21**; age – **108** years old (21½ Earth years); height – 5'8½" or 174cm; weight – 64kg

Yuuri Shibuya: race – half-human, half-Mazoku; life span – 250 years; element – water; **birthday—July 29**; age - 20 years old (Earth years); height - 5'11" or 180cm; weight - 69kg

Marius Kaufmann: race – Atemann; life span – 500 years; element – wind; **birthday—November 11**; age – **116** years old (23 Earth years); height – 6'2" or 188cm; weight – 75kg

**CONSTANT: **_**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 15**

The moment Yuuri's head resurfaced from the water, he recognized the cherry trees with white blossoms and heard the cackle of children from a distance. The breath he had been holding was released as a sigh of relief. After several failed attempts to transport Murata and himself to his parents' house, they had finally returned to Earth—in a fountain at the park near his residence in Saitama Prefecture, Japan.

Yuuri pulled out a shirt from the waterproof storage bag in his hand. "They either drained the tub or forgot to fill up the rubber pool."

"Or didn't want to see you again," Murata jested while wiping his wet spectacles with a sleeve of Yuuri's shirt.

"Harhar. Very funny." Yuuri then noticed a growing crowd of onlookers; one of the women reached for her phone. "C'mon, we better hurry before they call the cops."

"Right, I don't feel like dealing with any of them now—not with this hangover."

"Man, I can't believe you even had time to drink. That Anissina… what a way to welcome the year." Yuuri's temples began to throb as he recalled the mishap last night—the eve of New Year's Day in Shin Makoku. Before midnight, the red-haired inventor impressed everyone with her yet most spectacular fireworks. Unfortunately, some of the fuses that fell from the sky were still ablaze and ignited the thatched roofs of the stables and houses in the village below Covenant Castle. Yuuri had to summon numerous water dragons to extinguish the flames. Fortunately, there were no casualties. Before he and Murata departed from the alternate world, he assured the homeowners affected that their roofs would be repaired overnight; a task he delegated to Gunter, and entrusted Anissina to shoulder the total cost.

"You must admit, she's improving," Murata said with a chuckle. "The exhibition last night was almost at par with the ones here."

Yuuri grumbled. "She has to work on safety issues before I can agree to that."

The two hopped out of the fountain to don their jeans. They ignored the disgusted looks and snide remarks from passersby, simply grateful that no one roughed them up. Once fully clothed, they dashed away from the park. Before they parted ways and headed for their respective homes, they finalized their next schedule of departure to Shin Makoku.

The first thing Yuuri noticed by the front lawn of their two-story house was his father's car parked at the side of the road. As it was a weekday, he supposed that his father was on a short break from work; a gesture his mother would surely appreciate, considering his father had not been hanging out much at home lately. For a few seconds, he remained outside the front door and breathed deeply. He hoped that his parents had resolved their issues during his brief absence.

"Dad, I'm home!" There were large boxes stacked at the side of the threshold. Yuuri stooped to read the label on the side and saw his mother's name above an unfamiliar address. "Eh?"

Hopping over two steps at a time, Yuuri went upstairs.

"Dad?" Because the door of his parents' room was wide open, Yuuri immediately found his father, Shoma Shibuya, sitting on the bed and staring out the window. Shoma glanced at the doorway and walked over to give his son a hug.

"Welcome home. Sorry, I forgot to check if the tub was full."

"No biggie," Yuuri assured his father's with a pat on the back. "Where is mom?"

Shoma gave an apologetic smile. "She's in Nikko—at the Yamaguchi Minshuku." He returned to his previous position on the bed and quietly explained, "We've decided to live separately."

Suddenly weak, Yuuri sat beside his father. "Wh—what? When did this happen? And why is she in Nikko of all places—Nikko City in Tochigi?"

"Do you remember your mother's longtime friend, Naoko Yamaguchi?"

After a moment of thought, Yuuri nodded. "The one with a weird-looking baby brother? Mom once showed me Naoko's family picture and I will never forget that shocking white hair and red eyes."

Shoma chuckled. "By now, Daichi is no longer a baby—he's a few years older than you. Also, he's not weird-looking by Mazoku standard; he's a half-demon as well."

"Ah, I see."

"Naoko's mother passed away last year. Since then, she's been offering your mother their ancestral home. Just recently, when Shori learned of the amount—which was less than half of the real market value—he didn't think twice and acquired the property for your mother. Last week, she moved out of here."

Yuuri gaped with disbelief. Much had happened during his short absence. The digital clock on the bedside table confirmed it was still March—the twenty-sixth of March to be exact. According to his calculations, although he spent a hundred days in the world of Shin Makoku, he was only gone for twenty days on Earth.

He did not need to confirm if his father indeed had an extramarital affair; he already knew the answer. He then looked at him. The wrinkles—which he remembered to be barely visible—on the forehead, around the eyes and mouth suddenly seemed prominent; and the thick stubble revealed he had not shaved for days. All of a sudden, he felt sorry for him. Even if Shoma Shibuya was at fault, no one could question his love for his wife.

"I'm sorry about all these. I don't know what I was thinking. What I'd give now to erase that mistake." As if easing a headache, Shoma rubbed his forehead. "I miss her… _so_ much."

Yuuri placed an arm over the hunched shoulders. "If it's any consolation, perhaps mom feels the same as you. She just happens to have a lot of pride and won't budge; especially when she's convinced she's not the one with the shortcoming."

Shoma searched the dark eyes with childlike candor. He then gave Yuuri a peck on the forehead. "I assure you that, as long as she hasn't asked for divorce, I won't give up on our marriage. In fact, when Shori offered to take care of the rest of her stuff, I told him that I'll send them over personally. She may not want to see me, but that won't stop me from trying."

"I'd like to join you. I want to see mom—know where she lives so I can visit. Classes start next week. Just give me a day or two to hand in the requirements at the university and I can come along with you."

"Time flies fast. It's your final year, isn't it?"

Yuuri smiled back despite their contrary opinions. In truth, graduation never felt so distant for a four-year course. Not for someone like him who was the Maoh in a world where time moved five times faster, hence, he lived more days in a year than any ordinary human on Earth would.

"About the living arrangements," Shoma said, "even though I'd love for you to stay here and keep me company, your mother needs you more. She'll continue to run the bed and breakfast place with the help of the couple who's been serving the Yamaguchi family. I know it's much farther from the university. However, once you familiarize yourself with the place, you could easily transport yourself back and forth."

Yuuri regarded his father with concern. "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me; I'm tougher than I look." Shoma reached for the drawer of the side table. He handed Yuuri an envelope. "From your mother."

Yuuri read the contents. After a while, he released a heavy sigh. "This is a tall order to fill," he muttered.

"What is? The one about Wolfram? In all probability, the change of lifestyle would be welcome. No offense, but in my opinion, the last few years have been... well... monotonous for him—spending long hours in the house, doing nothing while you're studying."

"We..." Yuuri hesitated; the timing did not feel right. To disclose he was no longer engaged to Wolfram would only add to his father's burden. "We'll just have to wait and see how he'll react to this."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"He's having a vacation in his family lands." Yuuri swiftly steered the topic away from Wolfram by stating, "I'm starving. What do you say we go out, have an early dinner—my treat—and maybe watch a movie afterwards?"

Shoma grinned, emphasizing the wrinkles at the corners of the melancholic eyes. "That's probably the best proposal I've received in ages. I'm glad you came home today—you couldn't have arrived at a better moment."

OooooooooO

And so, days passed swiftly in the world where Shin Makoku existed. With spring around the corner, there was quite a hustle and bustle within the von Bielefeld Castle in preparation for Wolfram von Bielefeld's upcoming one hundred and eighth birthday. There was another reason for the excitement: the recently renovated east wing would be opened to guests for the first time; and commissioned decorators had yet to finish furnishing the stately rooms.

Before the von Bielefeld soldiers' morning training was over, Wolfram was informed that one of the guest bedrooms was ready for viewing. Without further ado, he darted to the second floor of the east wing. The moment he stepped inside the chamber, he halted in his tracks. The anticipation in the green eyes turned to dismay. He glowered at the couple who stood before a low tea table, waiting for his verdict.

"What's all this?" he demanded with a sweep of his hand around the room. "Are you colorblind? I don't see anything blue! Who gave you permission to paint the walls in tangerine?"

The middle-aged decorator stared back at Wolfram with fright. Her husband, an upholsterer and furniture maker, took the initiative to explain: "Mariu—Lord Kaufmann reiterated that the main focus is the fireplace and everything should complement it."

In an effort to calm down, Wolfram regarded the room once more. The floor length coral draperies were tied back by a russet cord with tassels; the white sheer layer underneath the curtains matched the luxurious bedding on the low post walnut bed between the tall windows. Beside the brick fireplace was an iron stand, atop which was a miniature tree inside a copper jardinière. Two plump orange pillows—which Wolfram remembered to be once covered in azure fabric—were propped against the white wicker rocking chair he and Marius purchased months ago. The writing desk and chair—which he had painted blue during his spare time—were now reddish-brown. The once white and blue bureau-cabinet with intricate detail and copious compartments was now white and tangerine. He spotted the gilt wood clock, lacquer box, and various trinkets he and Marius chose together. Overall, it was an elegant room; but not what he had commissioned the upholsterer and his wife to accomplish.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Wolfram sat at the edge of the bed. He wondered what had gone wrong. "Two and a half weeks," he said, "you had my complete trust. I left everything in your hands and you give me this. You changed the colors we agreed on—and even painted over the writing desk and chair I painstakingly worked on."

"Lord Kaufmann told us to make it look like mahogany. He also handpicked every fabric."

Wolfram slowly lifted his head. The older man then flinched under the piercing glare. Wolfram was about to order him to call Marius but changed his mind. Without another word, he stormed out of the room and headed down the hall where the master suite was located.

Without bothering to close the door, Wolfram barged into the chamber he and Marius had been using for the last couple of months. He proceeded to the veranda overlooking the gardens where he knew Marius was. He saw the bronzed-haired man behind a round table; across from him was the supplier of outdoor canopies, tables, and chairs

"Marius!" Wolfram barked down. "Come up here!"

Marius glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be there shortly."

"No, now!"

When he was ignored, Wolfram walked back into the sitting area of the master suite. He grabbed a handful of chestnuts from a woven basket and returned to the veranda.

Marius muttered under his breath when his back and shoulders were hit repeatedly. The bearded man across the table pushed back his glasses. "Are you all right?"

"It's nothing. Let's finish this."

"Lord von Bielefeld doesn't look pleased. It's probably wise to see him first," the supplier remarked, motioning his head upwards. "I can wait."

"I can't." Marius stood up and picked up a ledger from the table. "There are a dozen other matters I need to attend to today. Let's move over there."

Marius then headed towards the patio under the veranda, and winked at Wolfram before disappearing from his sight. He chuckled inwardly upon hearing a loud protest from the infuriated blond.

Before long, Wolfram was sitting beside Marius. Whenever Wolfram unnecessarily interrupted the conversation with the supplier, Marius would silence him by suggestively stroking his thigh underneath the table. Thus, Wolfram could only wait impatiently for the business in hand to come to an end. As soon as the bearded man took his leave, Wolfram dragged Marius inside and into one of the guest chambers.

Marius's eyes gleamed with approval as he walked around the room. "Whoa! This is great."

"Great? Maybe for you, but surely not for Sitka," Wolfram uttered. "How many times have I mentioned that his favorite color is blue?"

"And how many times have I said that was not the truth?" quipped Marius. "I've known him longer than you, and he loves russet and tangerine. After he found out that blue was your color, he said the same thing—to please you."

"Are you suggesting he's a liar?" Wolfram accused flatly.

Marius shrugged. "White lies." He then bent over to study the paintwork of the writing desk and chair. "Amazing… they managed to make these look good."

Wolfram's scowl deepened. "Those looked better blue."

Marius laughed softly. "Oh no, they looked tacky and old. I was surprised to learn _you_ were the one who bought them."

"It's called '_distressed art_', just like this," Wolfram said, pointing at the orange and white bureau-cabinet, "which, by the way, used to be blue and white as well."

"Ah, that cabinet was nicely painted—but with the wrong color."

"The blue desk and chair you hate so much—"

"Uggh!" Marius grimaced. "Those were perfect examples of shoddy workmansh—"

"I painted those."

A pregnant silence followed Wolfram's statement. Marius held his breath. Then, he chuckled—with both amusement and nervousness. "You did? I was away when you acquired it. Had I known, I would have given them another thought. I'm so sorry I touch—"

"Excuse, excuses!" interrupted Wolfram with hands on his hips. "What will I do now? He'll be here in a few days and the upholsterer has yet to finish Greta's room."

"Relax. You said you want to please Sitka. Well, he'll love this. Believe me, blue is not his color—he won't miss it at all." Marius moved closer to Wolfram. He cupped the proud chin and gazed into the green eyes. With a feigned pout, he said, "You're stressing yourself over a child's room—a child who's not even related to you. Also, I couldn't help but notice the overflowing packet of correspondence from him. Should I be jealous?"

"Pfft! Don't be silly." Wolfram lowered his eyes and explained almost shyly, "He's never had a home. I'd like to pamper him, even for a brief period in his life."

Marius regarded the flushed face. "If you become an Atemann, you can adopt him," he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

Wolfram snorted. "Hnff! If that's the case, I'll never be able to."

"Why not? If we get married, I can easily have your citizenship approved." Marius quickly added, "Of course, you'll have to ask me to marry you first."

Wolfram's blush deepened. He flopped onto the soft mattress, arms outstretched at either side. "Why should I be the one to propose?" he asked quietly.

Marius stood at the foot of the bed and gazed down at Wolfram. A wicked grin slowly appeared on his lips. The green orbs widened. Before Wolfram could turn to his side, the tall man flung himself on top of him. Laughing, the two rolled and playfully wrestled on the bed. After a while, with limbs tangled together, they regarded each other and listened to their rapid breathing.

"You haven't welcomed me back properly," Marius complained, leaving moist kisses on the shapely mouth.

"Your fault." Wolfram protruded his lower lip. "You made me wait at the port for two hours."

Marius caressed the flushed cheeks. "I always arrive after sunrise; you've known that for months."

"And I always wait before sunrise; you've known that for months, too. So, why didn't you get here earlier?"

"Next time, you should come along. Lady Anthea and Queen Herthea frequently ask about you."

Since the day Wolfram departed from Luftguo, voyages with Marius were limited to business trips for Waltorana von Bielefeld. Otherwise, Marius traveled back and forth the nation alone. Marius would stay for two weeks in his native country, while the rest of the month he spent in Shin Makoku.

Wolfram brushed the overgrown bronze bangs, damp with perspiration, from Marius's forehead. Squinting to see better, he captured a golden lock between his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me, exactly what kind of training does Alexandra put you through? Every time you return you have more blond streaks."

"It is the evidence—"

"...of wisdom," Wolfram finished the answer he had heard many times. "Right, like I believe that."

Not long ago, Marius reluctantly informed him that the recent trips entailed not only preparations for succeeding to the throne, but also intensive training with Alexandra, the High Priestess of Luftguo. It soon transpired that the drastic appearance of golden streaks in the bronze hair had something to do with the aforementioned training. Marius, however, remained reticent about the subject. He would elude questions, and today was no exception.

"Are you sure you're not exhausting yourself when you're out of my sight?"

"Like I suggested many times, if you're so concerned, come with me."

"Fine, I'll consider joining you next..." Wolfram's voice trailed off. His smile quickly faded as he realized what date it was. _There won't be a next time, _he reminded himself in silence. He wriggled his way out from underneath Marius and sat on the bed. A pair of strong arms wound around his waist. He tilted his head to the side to grant access to the man kissing the side of his neck.

Marius nibbled the sensitive ear with his lips. "Well? I'm waiting for you to finish."

To Wolfram's relief—as well as shock—Waltorana von Bielefeld walked into the chamber before he could reply. The lovers quickly scrambled out of bed and straightened their garments. The elder von Bielefeld curled his upper lip and shook his head with disapproval. Then, Waltorana sat on one of the four chairs around the low tea table.

"I may have given you this wing and permission to carry on with your relationship; however, I don't wish to hear telltales on your lack of propriety."

"We are inside a private room," Wolfram muttered.

"You left the door wide open," Waltorana pointed out wryly while eying his surroundings.

Marius joined the elder Mazoku across the tea table. "Do you approve of what you see?"

"Not bad at all." Waltorana nodded as he looked around. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a movement. Jerking his head, he gave Marius a sidelong glance. His deep voice sounded even lower when he asked, "Did you just dart your tongue out at Wolfram?"

Marius opened his mouth to speak, but Waltorana was clearly not done with his reprimands. "I'm appalled you did that."

Upon hearing this, it was Wolfram's turn to stick his tongue out at Marius.

"I did not continue your education so that you can turn out like my nephew. Don't let his insolent and immature ways influence you. I'm dis—"

"Uncle! I happen to be very well behaved—at least, in comparison with other nobles. As a matter of fact, the Prince of Luft—"

"Silence." Waltorana directed a brief but effective glare at Wolfram. "Interrupting me is enough proof of your disrespect."

Before the elder man could proceed further, Marius subtly redirected the topic by asking, "What can we do for you, Lord Waltorana?"

"It is past noon and I grew weary of waiting in the study. You couldn't possibly have gone ahead with lunch without me." Waltorana stood up and quickly added, "Or am I wrong?"

"Certainly not." Marius slipped an arm around Waltorana's elbow and grinned broadly. "Shall we?"

Waltorana briefly studied the amber eyes. Long before spring was in the air, his nephew had turned over a new leaf with this person whom he trusted the most; and this brought about pleasant surprises in their lives. He smiled warmly at Marius before turning to offer Wolfram his free arm—which the younger von Bielefeld took with a roll of his eyes. Arm in arm they sauntered down the hall, recalling days of the past and anticipating those yet to come.

OooooooooO

Wolfram anxiously watched the hazel eyes which swept the chamber. To his relief, Sitka appeared riveted, especially with one particular object. The nine-year-old boy dropped the long cylindrical bag which he refused to entrust to anyone for the entire duration of their trip from the port to the von Bielefeld Castle. Sitka headed towards the iron stand beside the fireplace. Short fingers lightly poked the tiny orange bulbs of the miniature tree.

"I've never seen such a tiny tree in my life," Sitka remarked quietly. He firmly pressed the soft soil within the copper jardinière. "Sir, what is her name?"

Wolfram approached Sitka. "Is it a she?"

"She bears fruits, and so, she's a female, sir."

"Well, you may name her anything you wish. Oh, and you should stop calling me sir—I already have a name." Wolfram's gently teasing earned him a wide grin, showing off the small front teeth which had grown over the months.

A brief knock was heard followed by the appearance of Marius and Zephollo. The latter, who had been to the von Bielefeld Castle a couple of times before then, commented, "Every time I visit, this wing looks more and more like a real home."

"Thanks," Wolfram said.

Marius stooped before Sitka. "Is this room to your liking? Wolfram's concerned you would not be pleased."

Sitka glanced up at Wolfram. "I absolutely adore it."

Wolfram smiled and ignored the smug look Marius threw his way. "Very well then."

Zephollo stifled a yawn. "I'm going to rest for a while. You should too, Sitka."

"We'll come back for you when it's time for dinner," Wolfram informed the boy.

"I'm not tired. I can go wherever you are going now."

"There are a number of errands we need to accomplish before the end of the day," Marius explained.

"I really am not tired, I could help."

"Tomorrow, when Greta and her family arrive, you and her children could assist with the packing of spices," Wolfram suggested.

"But I can do other things in the meantime," Sitka insisted.

Marius placed a hand on top of the short chestnut curls. "There's a night fair in town. If you exhaust yourself now, you won't have any energy left by the time we go there for dinner."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, unaware of the sudden itinerary Marius had spoken of. However, he was inwardly grateful that it was effective in silencing the persistent boy. Sulking, Sitka grabbed the bag he had left on the floor and placed it inside the cabinet. After removing his shoes, he neatly settled them beside the bag. He then crawled onto the bed.

"That's my boy," Zephollo remarked as he headed for the door.

Sitka offered the adults a faint smile before turning his back against them. "Have fun without me," said the chirpy voice with a bitter undertone.

Wolfram could not help but grin at the child's attempt to make them feel guilty. He was about to close the door behind him when a series of heavy sighs resounded in the room. He then saw Sitka shifting position several times.

"Oh, dear, where have my manners gone?" Wolfram said as he headed towards the cabinet. "What kind of a host doesn't provide the guest a tour of the place?"

The hazel eyes lit up. Sitka gratefully took the shoes handed to him.

"You're going to spoil him," Zephollo remarked, standing at the doorway with arms crossed.

Marius chuckled as he brushed past his friend and walked over to Sitka and Wolfram. Extending a hand to the boy, he said, "I guess everything else could wait for an hour or two."

Shaking his head, Zephollo turned on his heel. "All right, I'm going to catch some sleep. Have fun playing family, you three."

OooooooooO

It was close to midnight when they returned to the von Bielefeld Castle. Gustav, the white-haired butler of Waltorana, greeted them by the foyer. Upon seeing the bundled figure in Marius's arms, he instantly offered to lend a hand. Marius shook his head, while Wolfram gestured with his finger to silence Gustav, so as not to disturb the sleeping child.

Gustav then informed them in a hushed tone, "Her Royal Highness, Greta, and Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg have arrived. Zephollo is keeping them company at the solar room as we speak."

Waltorana, who had just handed his coat to Gustav, threw his head back and exhaled loudly. He regarded his nephew with weary eyes and muttered, "Must I?"

Wolfram gave his uncle a one-sided grin. "Joins us? Why, of course—you are the master of the house."

"But they are at _your_ side," Waltorana reasoned to Wolfram, while glancing at Gustav who nodded in confirmation.

Ignoring the successive objections, Wolfram held his uncle by the elbow and led him towards the east wing. Once they reached the vestibule of the aforementioned wing, Marius headed towards the grand staircase.

"I'll take Sitka to his room," Marius softly said.

The curly hair wiggled, tickling the side of Marius's neck. Marius pulled the head to his shoulder once more, but Sitka began to rub his eyes while squirming his way out of the firm hold under his backside. Marius then eased Sitka on the floor and removed the large coat around the lean frame.

Wolfram glanced behind when he heard the hurried steps. "You're a stubborn little one, aren't you?" he remarked as he held out his hand to the approaching boy.

Sitka squeezed Wolfram's hand. "It would be an honor to meet the Princess of Zoratia and your mother."

"How long have you been awake?"

Sitka lowered his head and simpered. "Since our carriage stopped. But Lord Kaufmann was so warm I could easily have returned to slumber had I not heard the news."

"He is warm, isn't he?" Wolfram winked at Sitka who then muffled a giggle with his hand.

"Don't instill inappropriate ideas in the child's head," Waltorana chided.

When the guards swung the wide doors leading to the solar room, the aroma of hot chocolate, and freshly brewed tea and coffee greeted them. Zephollo, Cecilie, Greta, Ludwig—Greta's husband—and their two children were by the sitting area across the fireplace. The low rectangular table was littered with silver flatware, porcelain, and assorted confectioneries. Whatever pleasant conversation they were having had ceased abruptly. Cecilie dashed towards her youngest son.

Wolfram pulled Sitka in front of him and held his shoulders. "Everyone, this is Sitk—"

"You look fabulous, Wolfie sweetheart!" Cecilie pulled Wolfram's head towards her ample bosom. All gaped at the sight.

"Mother, please," came the muffled voice.

"My baby," Cecilie cooed and held Wolfram captive in her strong grip. The usual shrilly voice began to crack. "I missed you every single day. I should have visited sooner but—"

Only then did Cecilie realize that something hard was pressed against her crotch and thighs. Once Wolfram managed to free his face from the deep cleavage, he gasped for air. He lowered his gaze and found Sitka—who had been sandwiched between him and his mother—rooted on the spot. The swarthy complexion had turned pallid and the tiny hands at the sides trembled slightly.

For a moment, Sitka blankly stared at the red satin fabric which engulfed him seconds ago. He snapped to attention when a pair of well-rounded flesh lowered towards his face. He retreated with haste, stepping on Wolfram's foot in the process.

"Mother, this is Sitka—I mentioned him in my letters. Sitka, this is Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, the twenty-sixth Maoh of Shin Makoku."

Cecilie bent over the boy. Her smile was met with wide-eyed horror and thinly pressed lips. "How do you do?"

"I... it's a pp... pl... pleasure to make your acc... acquainttt… tance."

Cecilie lightly brushed a finger across the button nose. "The pleasure is all mine. Wolfram often spoke of you."

Sitka shifted his gaze from the deep crevice to the emerald eyes which were so similar to his favorite person's. "Rr... really?" he asked with a diffident smile.

"Certainly." Cecilie stroked Sitka's cheeks. "Now give me a big hug."

Sitka started to make an unusual sound, similar to a snicker filled with nervous agitation.

Waltorana decided it was time to intervene. "For heavens' sake, can't you see you're frightening the poor child?"

Cecilie settled for a peck on the cheek before standing upright. She gracefully made her way to her brother-in-law and ruffled the blond hair. "You haven't changed, Waltorana, handsome as ever. However, do bear in mind that cranky people age faster."

Waltorana curtly brushed off the hand from his head. "Whereas you my dear, have changed noticeably: from a temptress, you have become an _overage_ saucy flirt."

Because Cecilie had reached a point in her life wherein age was a sensitive subject, she quickly lost interest in her brother-in-law and moved on to her next victim.

"Marius darling!" To Wolfram's dismay and Zephollo's amusement, Cecilie hurled her voluptuous figure against Marius. "Oh, my, I can actually _feel_ what keeps Wolfie satisfied," she remarked as she pressed their extremities together and glided fingers over the muscular back.

Marius smoothly detached himself by taking the delicate hands in his, placing a brief kiss on each. "Your ability to brighten a room never ceases to amaze me, Lady Cecilie," he said with a gallant bow.

After clearing his throat pronouncedly, Waltorana saluted the Princess of Zoratia and her spouse. "Your Royal Highnesses, welcome back to the von Bielefeld house."

"Much has changed since we last visited," Greta remarked as she and Ludwig bowed before Waltorana.

Although Waltorana had nothing against Greta, it appeared well established that he thought little, if anything, of her. Thus, for many years, Greta—who was known for her vivacious nature—would instantly wear a reserved disposition whenever in the presence of the stoic green eyes. Neither Wolfram nor Yuuri made much effort in bridging this unspoken distance; as long as enmity did not exist, mere courtesy was acceptable.

The elder of Greta's children—a boy, no more than seven years old—took timorous steps towards the tall, slender man; the younger one remained by her mother's side, swaying her hips while chewing on a licorice.

"Lord von Bielefeld, my name is Achmad." The boy, who looked very much like his mother, kept his head lowered. He then beckoned his sister, who was at least four years his junior, to join him. "This is my sister, Fabiola," he introduced while wiping the dark smudges around his sister's mouth with a handkerchief. Afterward, Achmad gave a curtsy, pushing down Fabiola's shoulders along with him. "We are honored to be at your presence."

The effort to please by the humble and polite Achmad, whom Waltorana had met but never spoken to before that evening, was rewarded by a smile of approval which wrinkled the corners of the green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Sir, little Ma'am." To Greta and Ludwig, Waltorana said, "It was not necessary to have the children wait for us at this time."

Ludwig, a raven-haired man with warm violet eyes, said, "Both of them slept through most of the journey; that is why they are now wide awake."

Wolfram approached Greta and hugged her. "Thank you for taking the time to visit."

"Thank _you_ for inviting us." The warm embrace unexpectedly rendered Greta emotional. "Did you miss me?"

"Silly, do you have to ask every time we meet?"

She whispered, "I thought... since you and Yuuri... I feared you would have forgotten me."

Wolfram held Greta at arm's length and frowned. Greta closed the distance once more by hugging Wolfram. "Are you happy?" asked the cracked voice.

"Very much." Wolfram stroked the brown tresses. "Most especially now that you are here with me." Wolfram remained silent, long after he heard the sniffle over his shoulder. When Greta rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, he was reminded of when she was a child.

"Something must have gotten into my eyes. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back shortly," Greta said before disappearing behind the wide oak doors of the solar room.

"I trust you have been shown to your chambers and that you find them adequate," Waltorana told Ludwig.

"The accommodations are more than comfortable, thank you," answered Ludwig.

"If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to inform Wolfram or Marius."

"We will."

"Well then, I shall take my leave—it has been a long day."

After bidding the master of the house a pleasant rest, everyone returned to the sitting area across the fireplace. When Greta returned, she found her two children on either side of the boy Wolfram wrote about in his correspondence. According to Wolfram, Sitka was an orphan—like she once was, before Yuuri adopted her. However, unlike her, Sitka's parents had not bothered to leave any trace of their existence. Wolfram, who was not known to be fond of children, accepted her and surprisingly adapted well to the role of a second father. Now, as she observed the way Wolfram regarded the frail-looking Sitka, she had mixed feelings of envy for the boy and pride at her once almost father.

Before long, they all took turns exchanging anecdotes and stories. Even the children spoke of their recent experiences: Sitka—who was usually silent—babbled with excitement about the night at the fair; while Achmad recounted the light mishaps along their journey. When the upcoming celebration was mentioned, Wolfram discussed with Greta about the spices they would need to pack as souvenir for each guest. Cecilie—upon hearing that Waltorana and Marius were the ones who organized the luncheon—insisted on being in charge of the decorations, food, and music; Wolfram more than happily agreed to this, confident of his mother's impeccable taste with such matters.

At the reverberating chimes from the tall mahogany and glass encased clock, they realized it was three in the morning. Though reluctant, they parted ways and headed for their respective chambers. It was already the day before Wolfram's birthday; and it was expected to be a long one as preparations were yet to be completed.

OooooooooO

It was the twenty-first of March, the most anticipated day at the von Bielefeld Castle. Left and right, soldiers and workers scurried about since early morning. Numerous square canopies were artfully scattered within the elegant garden facing the east wing; under the canopies were tables, each covered with blue linen and adorned at the center with an arrangement of assorted flowers.

A smile was fixed on Sitka's face as people passed by him, Achmad, and Fabiola in the garden of the east wing. Before inviting Achmad in his plans, Sitka had deliberately waited for his favorite person to be occupied. Both masters of the house were now at the grand hall, welcoming the early guests and relatives; one of them was introduced to him as Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, the General of the Armies of Shin Makoku and eldest brother of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Sitka firmly pressed the mound of soil around a short, thin trunk with silver blue-green soft clumps. "That should do it."

"Won't that be crushed? People will surely step on it," Achmad remarked.

Sitka pondered no longer than a few seconds. Once again, his palms were over the soil. The raised ground gradually flattened, sucking the entire length of the branch until it was no longer visible. "There, be safe now," he said to the hidden branch.

Remaining crouched low outside the patio, Sitka peered through the narrow space between Achmad and Fabiola who stood right in front of him. Across the widely open doors of the dining room—which led to the patio—he caught a glimpse of Princess Greta. She seemed to be giving instructions to the servants arranging the long buffet tables.

"I appreciate you covering me. Let's move on," said Sitka, slinging a cylindrical bag over his shoulder. As an afterthought, he added, "Don't you think we should leave your sister behind? Princess Greta might search for us if she finds her baby missing."

"Mama knows Fabi is with me. She trusts me with her, so there's no need to worry." Achmad tightened his grip on his sister's hand. "Where to now?"

Sitka produced a piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. "I only have three root balls left. The short time I've been here, these are the places Lord von Bielefeld frequents." He pointed to Achmad encircled areas on the crude map of the castle grounds he had drawn.

Achmad tapped his index finger at the circle with the word 'gazebo garden'. "Is this the one with the gazebos and pool?"

Sitka nodded.

"Lord Waltorana might not be pleased. An enormous tree would look out of place there," Achmad commented as he recalled the low landscape of the aforementioned garden near the main entrance. "Besides, there will be lots of guests there by now. How do we go about it?"

"We are _children_," Sitka explained calmly, "they will think we are just playing."

Fabiola burst into giggles all of a sudden. Sitka glanced behind and followed where the violet eyes were directed: at his, he then realized, soiled backside. He inwardly reprimanded himself for donning the only formal pair of trousers he possessed despite his plans for the morning. He then wondered what he could change into before the luncheon commenced.

"We could be the same size," Achmad said as if he had read Sitka's mind. "You may have one of my trousers."

Sitka smiled gratefully at his new friend. "You are most kind."

"We must hurry so we can clean up before noon."

"True, true," Sitka agreed cheerfully, whistling as he led the way to their next destination.

OooooooooO

After years of going back and forth between worlds, Yuuri had mastered the skill of managing his time in order to meet his obligations. His advisers, as well as the heads of the noble families, made no objections to his absences. Shin Makoku had experienced nothing less than incessant peace under his leadership, and that was all that mattered. In addition, the Mazokus were assured that in five years time, their young ruler—who would have completed his final year of education in his native world—would no longer be required to stay away for long periods of time.

It was a Wednesday night on Earth when Yuuri and Murata headed back to the world of Shin Makoku. They emerged from a fountain outside the Shrine of the Great One where they were greeted by Conrard, Ulrike, Anissina, and Dacauscas. As previously arranged, Murata was to stay behind and take charge of matters at Covenant Castle with the high priestess and the red-haired inventor, while Yuuri and Conrard headed for the von Bielefeld lands. Yuuri would then return to Shin Makoku after the celebration and transport himself and Murata back to Earth in time for their classes the next day.

With their formal garments in a watertight container, Conrard joined Yuuri in the fountain. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves at the baths of the von Bielefeld Castle where Gunter was expecting them. Conrard stepped out of the pool and carried the container to the nearest wooden bench.

"Ah, Heika!" Gunter darted towards the edge of the pool. "Such impeccable timing! As expected from the greatest Maoh alive."

"Thanks." Yuuri slipped one arm after the other into the sleeves of the robe which Gunter held out widely for him. He regarded the lilac hair which was pulled back and twisted in a fashionable bun. Loose tendrils at the sides enhanced the features of the beautiful face. "You look especially striking today, Gunter."

Whimpering with delight, Gunter pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. "Aww, Heika!"

Rubbing a towel over his hair, Conrard looked outside the glass windows. "Has everyone arrived?"

"If you mean Lady Cecilie and Princess Greta, they've been here since last night; while Gwendal, Adelbert, and Gisela arrived a couple of hours ago. They are with Wolfram and Waltorana as we speak," Gunter said. "Let me show you to your chambers so you can change comfortably. The celebration will commence soon."

OooooooooO

There was a commotion in the main kitchen of the east wing as the dashing Gunter von Christ ushered the robe clad figures. The cooks and servers abruptly put aside what they were doing and enthusiastically saluted the beloved Maoh of Shin Makoku and Commander of the Weller Army. After a few minutes of conversational greetings, Gunter had to intervene and guided Yuuri and Conrard through a small private kitchen which had a secret passageway leading to the study at the second level.

Once inside the Maoh's allocated chamber, which happened to be one of the two master suites of the wing, Conrard and Yuuri changed into their formal garments; the latter, Gunter assisted as he had done countless of times in the past. It was almost noon and Gunter suggested that Yuuri made an appearance before the celebratory toast commenced; he knew it would irk Waltorana von Bielefeld should the young ruler grace the luncheon afterwards and stole the limelight from his nephew.

"Shall we?" Conrard asked by the doorway of the master suite.

Yuuri, who could hear live music nearby, headed for the veranda. "Wait. Let me get a preview of what's down there."

Inhaling the clean air of spring, Yuuri took in the picturesque scene. Even from a distance, the town and its surrounding lands were covered with fresh greens and vibrant colored flowers. He then regarded the lush landscaped lawns before him. There were numerous square canopies. At the far end was a circular roofed structure, which he presumed was a stage for dancing when he finally discerned where the music was coming from. Because the von Bielefeld Castle had several massive gardens, heraldic flags—from pennons on lances to large banners on tall poles—delineated the boundary of the venue. Each heraldic flag proudly bore the coat of arms of various noble houses and nations: von Bielefeld, von Voltaire, von Christ, von Spitzweg, von Karbelnikoff, von Grantz, von Wincott, von Gyllenhaal, von Rochefort, and von Radford; as for the nations, Shin Makoku, Zoratia, Cavalcade, and Luftguo were the only ones Yuuri recognized while the rest were unfamiliar.

"They didn't invite people from Fransia, Caloria, Cimaron, and many others," Yuuri casually remarked when he sensed that Conrard and Gunter had joined him at the veranda. "Whose are those?" he asked pointing to small, elongated, swallow-tailed flags.

"Various merchants—friends of Waltorana," answered Gunter. "I looked over the guest list and noticed that only a diminutive number are of noble descent, while majority are commoners. Waltorana invited townspeople, farmers, relatives of servants and soldiers, and just about everyone from this land."

Yuuri smiled with approval. "Amazing."

"It's a lovely surprise, isn't it? They even prepared souvenirs for each family: assorted luxurious spices such as cinnamon, ginger, cloves, cumin, nutmeg, and black pep—" Gunter was interrupted by a series of impatient knocks, loud enough to be heard even from the veranda. "Coming," he cheerfully said before disappearing into the chamber.

"You do know that Wolf wrote to me twice last month, right?" When Conrard nodded, Yuuri went on. "He sounded happy—even if both letters were four liners saying exactly the same things."

"Which are?"

"He said I'd be proud of the remarkable progress of his soldiers' swordsmanship and archery; that the people in his family lands are doing well; that he would like to extend the duration of his leave; and that he looks forward to—"

Gunter returned shaking his head. "Whoever that was could not wait long enou—"

"Yuuri."

Yuuri turned around and found Wolfram standing by the other door leading to the veranda. The birthday celebrant was in his formal blue uniform, the sun-kissed cheeks aglow, and the blond hair appeared even more golden, highlighted against the brilliance of the sun. Before he knew it, and hardly realized who took the initiative, the most gorgeous one hundred and eight-year-old he had ever laid eyes on was in his arms.

"It's been a while."

"It's been some time."

Holding each other at arm's length, they chuckled as they said almost the same thing simultaneously. Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Wolfram grinned as he gazed into Yuuri's eyes. "I heard from the cooks that you have arrived."

"You came up especially to welcome me?"

The captivating grin grew wider. "Of course, why else would I be here?"

"So you missed me after all?"

Wolfram snorted. "Don't make me lie on my birthday."

"Aha! This is about my gift for you, isn't it?"

The birthday celebrant inhaled deeply before nodding his head. With hopeful eyes, he asked, "Is it what I think it is?"

Conrard cleared his throat conspicuously. "Happy birthday, Wolfram."

"Mother and Big Brother are downstairs. I appreciate you all leaving Covenant Castle at the same time to be here." To everyone's surprise, Wolfram walked over to Conrard and gave him an awkward, but nonetheless sincere, hug.

"Aww! I've been here for hours. How come I didn't get any embrace?" Gunter complained as he snatched Wolfram from Conrard and squeezed him affectionately.

Pretending to gasp for air, Wolfram pulled away from the bear hug. He then raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. "Well?"

Grinning, Yuuri walked into the chamber followed by the three. He pulled out a box from the watertight container and handed them to the outstretched hands. Without further ado, Wolfram tore off the wrapper. Inside the box were two instant cameras, several batteries, dozens of packs of films, a small bag, and a large photo album.

"I'm not sure which you prefer so I got you both Fujifilm and Polaroid."

"This is great. Thanks so much." Wolfram, who had lived on Earth for some time, was familiar with how the camera worked and began inserting the batteries.

"Heika, how did you know his wish list?" Gunter asked almost enviously.

"Both letters he wrote me ended with, '_I'm looking forward to my instant camera_.'" Yuuri sat beside Wolfram on the bed and helped him load the cartridge. "Every pack contains ten prints, so you might want to have a few packs at hand instead of going inside to refill."

"Ah, right. Would you be willing to help me take pictures?"

"Not only that, but I also brought my digital camera. Since those films you have will produce small prints, I intend to take photos with mine and produce bigger prints when I return to Earth."

"What a brilliant idea, thanks."

Yuuri silently marveled at Wolfram who was eagerly working on his present. In his eyes, Wolfram looked ineffably stunning. Even with his hair disheveled from the previous handling of Gunter, he appeared no less than princely. Yuuri wondered if it was because of the aura emanating from Wolfram—an aura of bliss and contentment. Or could it be...

"How is Marius?" Conrard asked.

Wolfram glanced up with an appreciative smile. "He's fine—and extremely busy."

"That man is a _vision_," Gunter remarked and quickly finished with, "next to Yuuri Heika, of course."

A snicker came from Wolfram. "Earlier, you said the same thing about Zeph. I wonder what Big Brother would say if he heard you." His teasing was satisfied with color rushing to the pale cheeks of the lilac-haired adviser.

"Yuuri?" a familiar high-pitched voice called out, accompanied by a series of loud knocks.

"Greta?" Yuuri rushed towards the door which he shortly swung wide open.

"Yuuri!" Greta squealed, jumping right into the open arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Yuuri kissed the curly locks. "Me too," he said, pinching the upturned cheeks.

"Looks like there's a reunion in here," a stern voice commented from the doorway.

"Ah, there's the one true vision for you, Gunter," Wolfram said, taking a picture of Gwendal.

At the flash, Gwendal's eyebrow twitched before his face turned into a scowl. "If you're done playing, Waltorana is getting impatient downstairs... while mother is getting out of hand."

"Relax, Gwendal. Lavish it may be, it's an informal gathering. Let them run around if they wish," Gunter said dismissively.

"Speaking of running, Achmad and Fabi have been playing the whole morning with Sitka," Greta informed Wolfram. "They're completely soiled and I had to ask one of the maids to drag them to the baths."

"Sitka?" Yuuri asked. "Do I have a new grandchild?"

"He's my friend. I'll introduce you later." Wolfram hastily stuffed the small bag with as much packs of film as it could hold. "Big Brother is right, we have to go."

At the words of the celebrant, the group left the chamber and headed for the garden.

OooooooooO

Upon Yuuri's appearance, there was another commotion—much longer than the previous one that day. Needless to say, the Mazokus were delighted to have their benevolent Maoh grace the occasion. To disperse the escalating crowd around the young ruler, Gwendal, Conrard, and Gunter had to firmly remind the people that they would have their chance to mingle after the meal. Once Yuuri reached his seat, the guests returned to their tables as well.

The host's canopy was situated beside the elevated circular roof structure where musicians in formal attire played soft, enchanting music. The location provided the guests of honor an exceptional view of the entire venue. With Cecilie on Waltorana's right and Yuuri at Wolfram's left, both von Bielefelds sat side by side. Yuuri enthusiastically greeted the others at their long table: his grandchildren, Ludwig, Gisela, Adelbert, Marius, Zephollo, and a boy whom Wolfram introduced to him as Sitka.

Waltorana nodded at the maestro and shortly, the music came to a stop. He then started to speak in his resonant voice. It was a brief but poignant speech about his relationship with Wolfram, as well as his appreciation to the people of the von Bielefeld lands. Waltorana—who was known to be extremely vocal about his aspirations for Wolfram—had not once mentioned his nephew taking over the von Bielefeld house, and neither did he refer to him as a Mazoku that Shin Makoku would be proud of. Instead, he raised the champagne-filled crystal flute in his hand and simply ended with: "Never doubt the sincerity when I say that within your happiness lies mine. Embrace the years without regrets and may your cup of life always be brimful."

Everyone cheered before taking a sip of their drinks. Then, one by one, the family of Wolfram tendered brief words for him. Cecilie was the first:

"Even out of sight, not a day goes by when your mere existence fills my heart. I wish you centuries of health and prosperity. I love you, Wolfie, sweetheart."

"I will always owe the person that I am to the gallant man who stood as my other father. May the warmth you've bestowed return to you a thousand-fold."

"Regardless of the accomplishments you have reached or yet to achieve, I will always be proud of you, Little Brother."

"They say that life is one big circle; if that is the truth, then, someday, you and I will return to what we were. I shall hold my breath until you and I can be the best of friends once more; for you will always be my dearest baby brother."

A round of applause came after each speech. When Yuuri stood up from his seat, the cheers became almost deafening. "It seems that Conrard and I share similar sentiments; I only wish those words came from me first," Yuuri started. "However, if there is one thing I will hold my breath for, it will be that someday—soon, I hope—you and I will never live a day apart. The dedication—_devotion_—you've rendered are like seeds; seeds which have grown over the years within my heart that only you can nourish."

Majority of the guests stood while clapping their hands. After what had been said, most of them could not help but wish for reconciliation. Only a few of the people from the von Bielefeld lands, particularly those who had seen Marius and Wolfram together, merely smiled and remained seated.

"I appreciate the flattery," Wolfram said with a soft smile as Yuuri took his seat.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

Wolfram's head swayed from left to right, somewhat a combination of a nod and a shake. At the guests' loud, insistent requests for them to dance, a blush crawled up his cheeks. Being paired with Yuuri elicited a pleasant feeling; it brought about a warm tingling sensation. But that was all; no more, and no less. Since he last saw Yuuri, much had changed in his life. Subconsciously, the abundance of happiness influenced him to let go of any resentment, including their failed engagement and the circumstance that led to its annulment. No one can deny that Yuuri was a great man. If only fate had not been too generous as to throw his way _another_ great soul, Wolfram would be more than willing to go back to the way things were—with Yuuri.

Wolfram then turned to look at Marius, across from him. With a hand, he motioned for his lover to stand up. It was his turn to speak, or so Wolfram thought. Although old-fashioned at times, Marius never failed to deliver lines which made his heart leap. He eagerly anticipated what Marius had to say only to be met with a smile and a shake of his head. The upturned corners of Wolfram's mouth turned into a frown. He then he felt a hand on his.

Waltorana said, "Illusions they may be, let them go home with pleasant thoughts about you and the king."

The people were no longer insisting for a mere dance: some shouted for an embrace, a kiss, and just about anything to show that a renewal of engagement was well on the way. Wolfram then stood up and delivered an impromptu speech:

"A quarter of my life I yearned to be a notable swordsman in league with my elder brothers. Afterward, I pursued to be the most gifted element wielder. But once again, I learned that there will always be someone more competent than you. Subsequently, I set my sight on a bigger goal. I concentrated on being the best adviser and supporter to the most powerful ruler this nation has ever had. Today, after decades of aiming for the infeasible, I can proudly say that I have finally found everything that I truly desire and need." Wolfram paused. Looking intently at the amber eyes, he then proceeded. "If I could have a wish, it would be that things remain as they are. Thank you for sharing—completing—this moment with me."

Cheers came from all directions. People touched their wineglasses in a toast and the music started once again. Sitka watched as his favorite person took his seat and engaged in a conversation with the handsome Maoh. He furrowed his brows and wondered why everyone seemed ecstatic when the speech was delivered with such wistful eyes. Or was it all just in his inexperienced mind? He then turned to Marius who was engrossed with removing the tiny bones of the pink fish, which soon landed on his plate.

"Thank you." Sitka wanted to add that he could very well debone his own food, but instead he asked, "Aren't you going to say something, sir?"

"Only family should deliver a speech."

"But the Maoh is not his relative. Perhaps your thoughts would have been valued greatly."

A soft laughter escaped from Marius's lips. "Later, we can have our private well-wishing."

Zephollo leaned over. "Have you given your present?" When Marius shook his head, he said in an undertone, "I don't know about the Maoh, but something tells me that should the reincarnated Great Sage see it, his keen memory would not fail him; it's a good thing he's not around. With this said, my father would be very upset—with both of us—if he learns of this from somebody else."

"It is mine to begin with."

Though the words were spoken casually, the warning in the amber eyes silenced Zephollo.

Marius took a sip of his white wine and glanced at Wolfram through lowered lashes. Wolfram rolled his eyes several times while in a conversation with the healer named Gisela, and the man he recalled to be Adelbert von Grantz. It pleased him to see Wolfram in high spirits—grinning and sometimes bursting into laughter—since that morning. Earlier, he overheard from Gunter that Wolfram took the initiative to embrace Conrard. This information pleased him. The last thing he wanted to hear from Wolfram's relatives was that his existence was an unfavorable influence. Moreover, it was time that Wolfram showed his appreciation for his family. Many times he reminded him that not everyone was as fortunate to have them around still.

At the heavy sighs beside him, Marius returned his attention to his longtime friend. "My apologies if I came out rude—an ingrate—after all the work you've done."

Zephollo snorted in response.

"Rest assured, I shall take sole responsibility and deal with those who question my actions." When Zephollo ignored him, Marius asked, "Ah, I haven't given you anything in return, have I? Name it and I'll hand it to you on a silver plate."

"What will you hand him on a silver plate?" Without waiting for any reply, Wolfram placed a hand on Sitka's shoulder while he rested his other hand on Marius's back. "Look across and smile widely," he said, a split-second before a blinding light flashed from across.

Sitka blinked and saw the Maoh holding a small black object where the light must have come from. "Sir, what was that?"

Chuckling, Wolfram revealed his instant camera from his pocket and startled Sitka again with another flash. He ejected the film and placed it on the table. "Wait a few minutes and see. It's similar to an instant painting."

Sensing the curiosity of Marius and Zephollo, Wolfram explained to both the mechanics of the apparatus; he inwardly hoped they would catch on easily and volunteer to take pictures. After a while, a loud gasp and squeal came from Achmad and Fabiola who were now behind Sitka: the print had developed and showed a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Sitka.

Grinning, Wolfram handed over his extra camera to Zephollo who offered to take more shots of the gathering. Before long, Zephollo, Marius, and Sitka were clicking endlessly, while Wolfram, Waltorana, Yuuri, and all the other nobles were going around the tables, socializing with guests.

It was a joyous occasion, a festivity that superseded all others in the von Bielefeld lands in terms of smiles and laughter. After dessert, many began to dance. The most unexpected couple to grace the stage was Gunter and Gwendal. Though their waltz was not without flaw, it undoubtedly earned the most enthusiastic applause. Adelbert, who surprisingly moved with much lithe and grace, received countless offers from women; none of which he refused, to a certain green-haired, green-eyed healer's dismay. While Marius and Zephollo alternately danced with Greta and Cecilie, Wolfram finally gave in to the requests and waltzed with Yuuri.

"It pleases me to see you looking well rested," Wolfram said as they glided across the floor. Since Yuuri arrived, it was the first time they had a few minutes alone. Despite the two of them sitting side by side during lunch, whatever conversation they started—which mostly pertained to Wolfram: his daily activities and travels while away from Covenant Castle—were always interrupted. "How are your parents and brother?"

"Shori's amassing a fortune along with satisfied big shot clients of his. Mom and dad… well, things could be better."

"Have they…."

Yuuri nodded. "Though they have not discussed divorce, mom's moved out of the house. She's currently running a bed and breakfast inn."

The image of Miko Shibuya breaking down before him replayed in Wolfram's mind. "Is she all right?"

"She needs someone she can trust to help her out while I'm studying." Yuuri paused before adding, "Incidentally, she keeps asking for you."

"Will you still hold me to our agreement?"

"If this will ruin your day, let's not discuss further."

"It's all right. I already knew the answer to that. The fourth of April is when I'm scheduled to return and I'm not one to turn back on my word—especially with my king."

"It won't take long, just for the duration of my final year. After I graduate, I'll make sure someone else will help her."

_But a year on Earth is five here_. "We will go back every weekend like we've done in the past, right?"

"Definitely. I can't abandon my obligations here."

_Ten days at Shin Makoku, twenty-five on Earth. _Wolfram wondered what Marius would say about that. Whenever Marius was in Luftguo, they spent half of the month apart; twenty-five days was almost twice that period. They had briefly discussed the topic once; Marius had no choice but to accept his impending return to Covenant Castle, and assured him that they would still be able to see each other as often. However, it never occurred to Wolfram that he would be asked to live on Earth—not after the dissolution of his engagement to Yuuri. Moreover, he was concerned how Marius would feel about him living under the same roof with Yuuri once again—in a small house, not a castle with over a hundred rooms—and for the next five long years in the world where Shin Makoku and Luftguo existed.

"This time, I will request—demand, if necessary—a room to myself."

Yuuri laughed at the straightforwardness he had missed greatly. "As a matter of fact, it's ready and waiting for you."

"Good. Now, I'd like to take your earlier offer and drop this subject."

Wolfram pushed aside all other thoughts and focused on more pleasant things. Unfortunately, he failed to do so. He suddenly deemed the dance floor crowded and the music tediously prolonged. As he grew restless, his gaze swept the place until he found the person he was searching for. He looked just in time to see Ludwig and Raven snatch Greta and Cecilie from Marius and Zephollo respectively. The two Atemanns stared at each other for a few good seconds. With a shrug, they glided towards each other to waltz for the rest of the music piece. Wolfram was not able to suppress a snicker when the two seemed to argue, presumably over the lead.

"Marius," Zephollo bated his eyelashes as Marius led him on the floor, "you did say I could have anything I desire, correct?"

A lopsided grin appeared on Marius's face. "Of course—except Wolfram."

"What about one of his cameras?" Zephollo asked as they continued to box step exaggeratedly, and amazingly had not bumped into other couples.

"They are gifts from King Yuuri."

"All the more reason to dispose of those—or at least one," Zephollo pointed out, ignoring the tapping he suddenly felt on his shoulder.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Is that a yes?" Zephollo asked, brushing off the extra hand that landed on his shoulder once again. Though he had no intention of being impolite, he did not wish to acknowledge whoever was rude enough to persist in cutting in—especially when the music was almost over.

"Why don't we ask him?"

When Zephollo's arm was tugged, he did not bother to glance behind. "You would have to wait for your turn," he said almost gruffly.

"I'm afraid your partner does not share the same sentiment," said a familiar tone.

Zephollo's furrowed brows smoothed out the instant he saw the sparkling emeralds. "With a very good reason, I must say," he said, flashing his pearly whites. The blond then winked at him. With a gallant bow and a gesture of his hand, he handed over his partner to Wolfram.

Marius wound his arms around Wolfram to close the distance. And, as if the maestro had his eyes on them, the music abruptly ended and started anew with a much slower tempo.

Wolfram gazed up at Marius. "I wish the music could play for us and us alone."

"Hmm?"

Leaning against Marius, he softly explained, "So I am able to freely touch you… to my heart's content."

"We have the rest of our lives, you and I," replied the gentle voice.

Wolfram tightened his embrace. He closed his eyes and tried to forget time and obligation, until the last note was played.

"I love you."

"And I love _you_."

OooooooooO

When majority of the guests had left, Wolfram, his family, and friends remained under their canopy enjoying freshly made tea, while soldiers and workers cleared the tables and disassembled the other canopies. One by one, Wolfram tore off the wrappings of the presents he received. Expecting a handmade stuffed pillow or animal in an ambiguous form, Wolfram knitted his brows upon opening a large parcel from Gwendal. Cushioned inside a wooden box was an oval mirror with inlaid design around its mahogany frame.

Wolfram raised astonished eyes to his eldest brother. "This is too much."

Though a blush betrayed his inner emotions, Gwendal regarded Wolfram with a deadpan expression. Conrard pressed his lips while Yuuri's cheeks were puffed as both stifled the snicker threatening to escape them.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "It's about time I gave something different from what I've been handing out to everybody for decades."

"That absolutely complements what I gave Wolfie!" exclaimed a delighted Cecilie. She then proudly informed everybody that her gift, which had been in Wolfram's chamber since the night before, was a four panel lacquer screen depicting an orchard in Cavalcade.

"I love it, Big Brother." Wolfram carefully laid the mirror inside its wooden box. He smiled at Sitka who was beside him, the excitement in the hazel eyes shining through. "You're enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?"

Sitka vigorously nodded before getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

Beaming, Sitka replied, "It's time to show you my present."

"Be quick or you'll miss the rest."

Once Sitka was out of earshot, Gisela leaned forward. "Forgive me for saying this, but that child…. Had I not seen him running around the whole time, I would have thought he was gravely ill."

The soft smile gradually faded. Since that morning, Wolfram did notice—though chose to ignore—that Sitka's lips and olive skin unusually lacked color, and there were shadows underneath the deep eyes.

Sensing Wolfram's sudden anxiety, Zephollo explained to the others: "He's a human who's able to manipulate the earth element. Rest assured, he should be fine for as long as he doesn't use his powers."

Marius's eyes narrowed when he noticed that Sitka had not gone back in; the boy was crouched low outside the patio. "He must have dropped something," he muttered before excusing himself.

"Wolf," said Yuuri, "show us the rest."

"Ah, all right." Despite the foreboding feeling in his chest, Wolfram forced himself to look cheerful once again. Furtively glancing where Marius was headed, he suppressed the apprehension over whatever Sitka had planned to give him. He couldn't possibly have wielded his element, not when the black lutemnultric stone was still on his ear. Or was it not the real thing? he questioned with unease.

Conrard handed a long parcel to his brother who appeared to be absent-mindedly sorting through the presents. "Here, this one is from me."

"Thank you." Wolfram carefully worked on the knot of the strings.

"Tear it off, Wolf. Just like the—" Yuuri fell silent, unsure if the vibration was just in his head.

Then, the teacups began to rattle against the saucers. A faint tremor was felt, accompanied by a low rumbling; the intensity progressed with every second. With Fabiola on her lap, Greta stopped the spork from falling off the edge of the table, while her other hand tightened around her daughter's chest.

"What in the world?"

"An earthquake?"

While speculations were exchanged, Wolfram's mind was elsewhere. He stood up and took long strides towards the patio, wobbling against the unsteady ground. Sitka was on all fours while Marius had a stern expression. He could hear Marius's voice but was unable to discern the words amidst the deep reverberating sound and the hum from workers and soldiers who were trying to contain their alarm. Then, Marius scooped up Sitka in his arms. Sitka struggled to break loose. When Wolfram came in sight, Marius released the boy. Sitka darted towards his favorite person.

Breathing heavily, Wolfram glared at the boy who was smiling and tugging his hand. "Are you responsible for this?"

Ignoring the angry tone, Sitka pointed a good thirty feet away and exclaimed with excitement, "Here he comes!"

Suddenly, a large heap was formed on the spot where Sitka was previously crouched. A low, eerie sound was heard, followed by a few others from a distance. Something buried within the swollen ground spewed soil as it emerged. A conical shape became visible; the diameter of its base grew as it soared higher. Within the next couple of minutes, the clapping of Sitka's hands and his bubbling laughter were the only mortal sounds amidst the seemingly endless droning.

When silence had finally returned, everyone at the garden of the east wing gaped at an enormous evergreen, at least five times the height of the castle. Sitka skipped towards the full-grown tree, with stiff, horizontal branches, and silver blue-green foliage. He marveled with pride at the sharp needles.

"It's so healthy! Do you like it, sir?"

The heavy weight on Wolfram's chest seemed to have reached his feet. He turned around rigidly and trudged towards the others who remained outside the canopy.

"Sir, don't you think he's majestic?"

Wolfram ignored the hurried footsteps behind and the repeated questions. Upon reaching the table with spilled tea all over the linen, he sat down and grabbed the long, narrow parcel he had left on his chair. Though all eyes were on him, no one uttered a word. The tight-lipped blond was trembling, his cheeks flushed. Those who knew him well expected an outburst at any time.

"He's from Spruce's family and he's blue—your favorite color, sir."

The fabric covering Conrard's present was still secured by a knotted string. A flame emerged from Wolfram's forefinger as the obstinate knot refused to come undone.

"Easy," Conrard said when the flame burned a hole in the cloth.

Once the object was unwrapped, Marius's and Zephollo's eyes locked for a few good seconds. Wolfram unsheathed a shiny sword which he raised for everyone to behold. Though the celebrant gave a faint smile, there was a dangerous glint in the slanted eyes.

"Thank you," Wolfram said almost inaudibly.

"My pleasure," Conrard said. "That sword is supposedly unbreakable. Although, from my experience, there is no such thing. Man will always come up with another weapon which surpasses previous ones."

"That's true," Yuuri seconded, thinking about the advanced and sophisticated weapons on Earth.

"Sir, let me show you my other presents," Sitka whispered to Wolfram.

The sword was slipped into its scabbard forcefully. Wolfram then glowered at the boy. "What is that black stone on your ear?" he asked coldly. "That is not the real thing, is it?"

When Sitka lowered his head, Wolfram went on. "And your favorite colors are russet and tangerine. So, why did you tell me it was blue? Ah, and why do I even bother to question when you are nothing but a liar. Liar, you hear me?" Wolfram cupped Sitka's chin and when their eyes locked, he drawled, "_Liar_."

"Wolfram," Waltorana, Gwendal, and Yuuri warned in unison.

"Lord Waltorana!" high-pitched voices filled with alarm called out from a distance. Gertrude—the cook—and several maids appeared from the widely open dining room doors. They stopped in their tracks and eyed the huge evergreen outside the patio. Afterwards, they proceeded to the sole canopy left at the gardens.

"Captain!" Around the corner of the east wing, Faramond, was running towards them; just like Gertrude and the maids, he slowed down upon seeing the large tree.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked.

Panting, Faramond pointed to the silver blue-green tree. "Two more, like that one, suddenly emerged: one by the stables, its branches ruined part of the roof; and another one near the center of the gazebo garden. They're still growing as we speak!"

A sharp intake of breath was heard. All eyes turned to Waltorana. "Is my gazebo garden ruined?"

Before Waltorana could take a few steps, Gertrude spilled her news: "There's another one outside the kitchen of this wing. Its prickly needles are getting too close to the windows for comfort."

Everyone stepped out of the canopy and cast their eyes above the castle. In the direction of the aforementioned areas, the crowns of three more evergreens were now visible. The height of each was well over than the highest peak of the structure, and escalated with every second until they were as tall as the one by the patio. The workers and soldiers in the garden—who pretended to have resumed what they were doing after the first evergreen had stopped shooting up—dropped their jaws and remained still. With wide-eyed fear, they awaited for instructions.

Wolfram bent over and held Sitka by the arms. "How many did you plant?"

"Just four." Sitka flinched from the glaring eyes as well as the nails digging painfully into his flesh. He knew why his favorite person was upset; and it was time to appease him. "I didn't use much power. I'm telling the truth. Honestly."

"How much is a little?" Wolfram asked through clenched teeth.

"It's like humming compared to singing, sir. Believe me, I'm fine. I won't be sick this time. I haven't used my powers all these months, I should be fi—"

"Go to your room. Now!"

Wolfram then returned under the canopy and slumped into his chair. He watched the scene before him in a daze: Zephollo and Gisela were talking to Sitka; Waltorana, along with several soldiers, left—presumably, for the gazebo garden; he overheard Marius, Gwendal, and Adelbert offer to inspect the other areas; and Cecilie, in a commanding voice, urged the workers to hasten with their tasks. Shortly, Yuuri, Conrard, Greta, Ludwig, and their children returned to the table.

"Why are you so hard on him, Wolf? I think his gift is admirable and he appears quite well—just like he claims. Besides, Gisela and I are here; we can heal him if necessary."

"According to Achmad, healing magic would not work," Greta said. "On the bright side, since it takes a while for the effects to manifest, he could drink his medicine before he feels ill."

Wolfram looked back and forth between Achmad and Greta, shaking his head with disbelief as much as disappointment. "How did… who told you…. You _knew_ about this and didn't inform me of his plans?"

Before Wolfram could interrogate her son harshly, Greta said, "Please tell us exactly what Sitka told you."

"This morning, he said the trees will start growing underneath the ground. Once he releases them, everybody will be long asleep before he feels unwell." Achmad lowered his gaze, unable to stand the angry stare. "When I tried to talk him out of it, he said he would need my help later—to gather medicine. He said if he took the medicine beforehand, there will be a greater chance of him not falling ill."

"Where would you gather this medicine?" Conrard asked.

"From the base of each trunk he planted," answered Zephollo. Everyone glanced up as he, Gisela, and Sitka joined them. "He wants to apologize before he goes to his room," Zephollo told Wolfram. "I would need to extract his medicine. It requires a couple of hours of boiling and preparation. So if you'll excuse me, I shall see you at dinner."

"I'm going to assist him," Gisela informed the others before she left with Zephollo.

Sitka took timorous steps towards Wolfram. "Please accept my apologies for lying and worrying you. However, putting aside any concern, don't you think they are beautiful?" When his favorite person looked straight ahead, he rattled on with desperation. "Whether you're dispirited or elated, you could talk to them. Even if they don't answer, they will pass on the message to others and eventually, Spruce will relay them to me."

Wolfram snorted. "Spruce will only be able to do so if you use your powers. See, up to now, you're _lying_. There's no sincerity in your apology if you intend to do it again."

Yuuri walked over to Sitka. He then gently said, "He has a point, you know. When you realize your fault and do not make the same mistakes, he'll come around and forgive you. Now, since you're on your way inside, why don't we help him carry his presents?"

The hazel eyes, brimming with unshed tears, brightened at Yuuri's assurance and suggestion. Sniffling, he helped Yuuri sort through the parcels at the corner. A few times, the kind smile of the Maoh warmed his heart, even if only temporarily; for the glances from the hardened emerald orbs sent shivers down his spine. He was handed light items until his arms were full.

"These are all lovely," Sitka remarked quietly. He watched the benevolent ruler add to the heap leaning against his black formal garment. In an undertone, he asked. "Your Majesty, what do you honestly think of my present?"

Yuuri grinned and said out loud, "The blue evergreens are beautiful. They render others almost pale and insignificant in comparison."

"Hmph! That's because they are _monstrous_," Wolfram remarked.

Greta, who sympathized with the disheartened boy, said, "I think they are majestic. If we celebrated Christmas in this world, they'd look superb when lit up. Right, Yuuri?"

"Pfft! If they fall down, this castle would be crushed. They are _hideous_."

Sitka walked up to Wolfram. Choking back the tears, he said, "They are not. Take back what you said."

Wolfram slowly turned his head to meet Sitka's defiant stare. He then hissed, "_Hideous_, that's what they are. Abnormal… _ugly_."

"Wolfram," Greta pleaded as she and Ludwig covered their children's ears, "he's just a child. Please stop."

"Monstrosities which meaninglessly ate whatever little you had left. _Hideous!_" Wolfram hissed again.

"No, they are not." The determined voice quivered. The slender shoulders trembled. "They are tall because they look over the world."

"Go to your room and contemplate on what I've said."

"C'mon, Sitka, let's go." Yuuri shifted and balanced the presents with one arm; with his free hand, he reached out for Sitka's hand. But the obstinate boy refused to leave.

"Take back what you said." With tears running down his cheeks, he shouted, "They are not hideous!"

When the blond barely budged and refused to utter a single word, Sitka dropped the parcels in his hands, not the least bit concerned about the sound of glass shattering as they hit solid ground. He ran towards the silver blue-green conical tree, screaming endlessly as he fell to the ground.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram with disappointment. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's not a baby and even thinks older for his age. Besides, I will never condone deceit."

"I hate to be the bad guy who will remind you; but he's not _your_ child, Wolf. He is a guest. Let him enjoy his time here and deal with whatever mess he makes."

The painful truth reverberated in Wolfram's head. He despised himself for breaking Sitka's heart, but he was more afraid of what will become of him later—when he was out of sight. Pits and craters would be a breeze for strong earth wielders like Gwendal. However, creating life was not as simple a task; otherwise, there would be much less barren lands where earth wielders dwell. Producing four trees well over a hundred fifty feet each required more than just a little effort—not only for a full-blooded demon, but especially a human boy.

Even from a distance, Sitka's wailing could be heard as he sat on the soil. Several soldiers tried to get him on his feet, only to have their shins kicked. As the tantrum increased, Wolfram's compassion and affection for the boy took over. He then decided it was time to pacify Sitka.

When Sitka saw Wolfram approaching, the shouting and crying came to a halt. In a choked voice, he asked, "Are they really despised by you?" The sadness in the eyes of his favorite person was enough answer for him. Sobbing uncontrollably all over again, he pressed his palms over the grass.

When Wolfram felt the soil beneath him shift, the anger that had dissipated quickly resurfaced. He grabbed Sitka and jerked him to his feet. "What are you doing?" he demanded. A deep, low sound came from below the surface of the earth. "What have you done? Answer me!"

"No—_hck_—body calls them hid—_hck_—eous!" screamed Sitka between sobs. "I will bury them—_hck_—from your unworthy vision!"

Wolfram barely made out what was said. Suddenly, the dirt around the large evergreen loosened up and started to sink. He whisked Sitka by the waist and dragged him away in fear of being sucked by what was fast becoming a hole. From afar, he recognized the voices of Yuuri and Conrard: they were instructing the soldiers and workers to steer clear of the patio.

Once they were a good distance away, Wolfram sat on the grass where the vibrations were less. Sitka continued to sob on his lap. He regarded the copious tears and runny nose. He dared not ask Sitka to undo what he had done; it would only exhaust him further. Instead, he watched as the evergreen was swallowed by the ground. When the disturbance came to an end, the tree was no longer visible; only dirt and soil remained where it once stood.

Something suddenly occurred to Wolfram. He settled Sitka on the grass and stood up. He sighed with relief at the sight of the three other crowns. As if his mind had deceived him, the next time he blinked, it appeared as if the crowns were fast disappearing.

"Which one will go down next?" Wolfram demanded.

With tight-lipped determination, Sitka merely stared back for a few seconds before breaking into another bawl.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram dashed towards Yuuri. "Can you stop them from hitting the bottom?"

Confusion was plainly etched in the black eyes.

"Zeph might not be finished getting a portion of the trees' trunks. I can't remember the order that they emerged, but I think the one outside the kitchen would be next. You have to stop it. Yank the tree out if you have too, please!"

Yuuri and Conrard ran in the direction of the kitchen, while Wolfram grabbed Sitka by the waist and headed for the gazebo garden. With every long stride, Wolfram inwardly hoped Gwendal was still in that area. By the time they reached the gazebo garden, the ground was shaking and the evergreen was already halfway down. He saw Zephollo talking to Gwendal; the latter then placed his hands over the soil.

"Zeph!" Wolfram shouted amidst the low hum. "Do you have what you need from the tree by the stables?"

"No, but Gisela should've told Marius by now."

Confident that Gwendal was more than capable of the task, Wolfram headed towards the stables, wondering how Marius could uproot such enormity. Sitka struggled wildly against his hold. The wailing had not stopped and this time, accompanied by uncontrollable hiccups.

He roughly settled the boy down. "Look at all this trouble because of your stubbornness. Now stop crying and learn from your mistake like a young man should."

When his firm voice only aggravated Sitka, Wolfram desperately looked for someone he could leave him with. He was relieved to see Ludwig, Greta, and their children following behind.

"Ludwig," Wolfram said, "don't let him out of your sight. He's done enough damage for the day."

The instant Ludwig nodded in agreement, Wolfram ran to the stables. He stopped in his tracks. Across the other side of the castle, a large water hand appeared with the tips of an evergreen tree. _Yuuri had succeeded_. He smiled to himself.

Just before he reached his next destination, Wolfram slowed down once more at the sight: a large rotating column of air, similar to a tornado but less frenzied and headed in a particular direction, emerged from the skies and seemed to have touched down the stables. _Marius_. He, who had yet to experience the full potential of Marius's abilities, was then filled with pride at a glimpse of his lover's strength.

Wolfram sighed with relief: Sitka was now assured of his medication. Exhaustion slowly crept up his limbs as the worst was over. He then dragged his feet aimlessly. He inwardly reprimanded himself for being too harsh on a young boy. He had overreacted. His cruel words were unnecessary. He was about to turn around and tell Sitka how he felt when he heard an earsplitting scream.

Wolfram rushed back to the gazebo garden. The enormous evergreen was now lying across the length of the lawn, obstructing the view on the other side. At the foot of the uprooted tree, he found Greta, shuddering and cradling the heads of Achmad and Fabiola to her waist, as if shielding them from some unsightly scene. Ludwig brushed past him.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked as he caught Ludwig by the sleeve.

"I need to get Gisela," was all Ludwig said before running towards the stables.

Once he reached the other side, he saw Gwendal staring at Zephollo's back. Though Zephollo was almost inside the castle, Wolfram recognized the chestnut hair and trousers dangling from his arms. In an attempt not to overreact a second time, he calmly asked, "Is Sitka still hysterical?"

Gwendal had a distant look as he said, "Don't get too attached to that boy."

"What?"

"Unless you're after some emotional anguish, I suggest you keep your distance."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"His tears are not normal."

Wolfram did not ask further. He made his way to the castle with his heart pounding in his ears. Across the hallway to Sitka's room, he heard the retching and sobbing. Inside the chamber, he found Zephollo with red stains on his top garment. Barely glancing his way, Zephollo continued to stroke the lean back. The boy was sitting on the bed with his head inside a pail—which he clutched with his short fingers.

Wolfram sniffed the air and immediately felt nauseous. The room stank of vomit and blood. He gathered his strength and reminded himself that this was expected; this was exactly the reason he was dismayed at Sitka's actions. He then chided himself for feeling weak. He had smelled blood before; and he had been exposed to decaying carcass which stank worse. But this was Sitka, and even though that made the entire difference, he could not explain why it was so.

He knelt before the bed. With the pail between him and the boy, he reached out to stroke the short curls. When Sitka raised his head, Wolfram felt a pang in his heart. Red thick fluid ran down his cheeks, and the same red fluid flowed from the small nostrils. Blood. What were once tears were now blood. When Wolfram saw the hazel eyes reading his reactions, he collected himself.

"I'm sorry," was all Wolfram managed to speak.

Fresh blood surged forth at the corners of Sitka's eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to leave," Zephollo said apologetically. "He can't afford to be emotional or agitated. I'll let you know when he's all right."

Wolfram cleared his throat but dared not open his mouth. With a nod, he headed for the door.

"Sir," the quavering voice called out, "if you don't mind the stench, I'd appreciate it if you could keep me company."

After brushing a sleeve across his face, Wolfram turned around. Whatever Zephollo thought of a sniveling hundred and eight-year-old, he hoped the man would keep to himself. He then sat beside Sitka and smiled. He wound the thin arms around his chest and cradled Sitka's head without a care for the stains it would leave. With his palm, he drew soothing circles on Sitka's back, and warmed the thin, clammy arms by rubbing briskly.

"If only there was not such a heavy price attached, I'd say the blue evergreens were my favorite present."

A soft cry escaped Sitka's lips; this time though, from sheer joy.

Wolfram tenderly said, "Hush…. I knew I should have waited until tomorrow to let you know. If you don't stop now, Zeph will ask me to leave."

With that, Sitka suppressed his emotions. He remained still for a while, content to be in his favorite person's arms… until he had to seek the pail again.

OooooooooO

Zephollo and Gisela took turns in giving medication on an hourly basis. Apparently, this treatment entailed a batch of freshly boiled bark each time. When Marius brought dinner, Wolfram merely said he wasn't hungry. Many offered to relieve Wolfram from watching over Sitka, but he declined all. He then asked everyone, except the two healers, to stop visiting. Sitka was a light sleeper and awoke to the faintest of sound. Only the need to seek the pail was allowed to interrupt his naps.

It was almost midnight when Sitka's queasiness had ceased altogether. At the steady breathing of the small chest, Wolfram allowed himself to doze off. He awoke to a tapping on his arm, and found Yuuri and Gwendal looking down at him. He motioned them to remain silent. Then, he stood up from the wicker rocking chair he had positioned beside the bed, stifling a yawn as he stretched his cramped form. After making sure Sitka was sound asleep, he walked out of the chamber with Yuuri and Gwendal in tow. Outside, he saw Gunter, Conrard, Adelbert, and Gisela waiting by the hallway.

"He's fine," Wolfram said before anybody could ask.

"That's good to hear," Gunter said, looking not at the weary eyes but at the bloodstained blue uniform.

"I have to return to Shin Makoku and fetch Murata before heading back to Earth," said Yuuri. "We've already said our farewells to Lord Waltorana, Lady Cecilie, Greta, Ludwig, and the kids."

Wolfram nodded. "That's right. You have to go back soon. It's a school night after all."

"Gunter, Conrard, Gisela, and I will join His Majesty," informed Gwendal. "The soldiers will spend the night and depart in morning."

"It's so convenient to have someone who can transport just like that, isn't it?" Wolfram remarked with a snap of his fingers.

"I will leave tonight as well," Adelbert said.

"No offense, but I'm surprised you're still here," Wolfram commented candidly. He knew that deep down the proud man cared more than he let on, hence, the reason he stayed longer. "I appreciate all the support."

"Hmph!"

Gisela took Wolfram's hand. "I could stay."

Wolfram shook his head. "Go. Besides, weren't you the one who told me the worst is over? Don't tell me you didn't mean it?"

"His body may be frail but I felt it—his powers. He wasn't lying when he said he was only '_humming compared to singing_.' This power will grow within him and maybe, despite the adverse effect, it will be good to release it once in a while. I knew a human like him…." Gisela hesitated, unsure whether to proceed and speak her mind in front of everybody, especially Wolfram.

"And?"

"He didn't live his full human years."

A long, unwanted silence followed. All eyes were downcast.

Wolfram kept a straight face. "Not many humans do."

"He didn't even reach his coming of a—"

"Why do you look all so glum?" Wolfram interrupted. "It's not like he's my child. I'm not even eligible to adopt him. Yes, I may seem attached to him, and so? He's a friend, just like all of you. You don't have to protect me from his future."

Conrard perceived the anger and denial behind the guarded facade. "As long as you have a sensible head on your shoulders, we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm… _old_," Wolfram said. "You all ought to stop telling me what and what not to do."

Gwendal's eyes twitched at the drastic change in tone. Before Wolfram's annoyance surfaced, he said, "Very well then. We have to leave now. See you in two weeks."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Wolfram's smell and soiled clothes did not prevent his family and friends from hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday for the last time; and even for a brief moment, this alleviated the weight in his heart.

Before they left, Yuuri leaned forward and asked quietly, "Is it safe to tell mom to expect you?"

"I sincerely appreciate all your help today, Yuuri," Wolfram said. "And yes, do tell Miko I will keep her company and assist her—just make sure I have my own room."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek. "Thanks, this means a lot to me, Wolf."

"Bye, Yuuri."

Wolfram combed fingers through his tangled hair and watched them disappear around the corner which led to the baths. He was then reminded that he needed to bathe. Earlier, when he, Zephollo, and Gisela cleansed Sitka, he neglected his own state and remained in his sullied garment. For once, he could hardly wait for Zephollo. The man said he would be back by one in the morning, to give the fifth and final medication.

OooooooooO

After a quick bath, Wolfram went to the private study of the east wing where he knew Marius was, and had been for the past few hours. For the last couple of months, it had become a nightly ritual for Marius to work long hours. Wolfram was aware that his uncle and Marius were both training new staff who would, with a bit of luck, be able to take over Marius's duties once he had to stay in Luftguo for good. Because daytime was usually dedicated to honing the skills of the von Bielefeld soldiers, the evenings were left to set the ledgers straight and other paperwork.

Without bothering to knock, Wolfram—in a silk night robe—walked into the study. Marius glanced up and settled the inked quill on the table.

"Is it bedtime already?" As if just recalling the events of the day, he quickly asked, "How is he? Zephollo said he's doing much better, but I'd rather hear it straight from his private physician."

Wolfram smoothly hoisted a leg across Marius's lap before sitting down, straddled against his lover. He crossed his arms behind Marius's neck and pressed their foreheads together. Marius ran fingers through the damp hair while they kissed lightly.

"Mmm… you smell great." When Wolfram remained silent, Marius kneaded the tense shoulders. "Why the long face? Ah, you must be drained from today. I heard you were quite rough on him."

"Don't make me feel worse," Wolfram said. "I honestly didn't expect him to break down—he was _hysterical_. I mean, he always acts older than his age, but today it felt like I was looking at a baby."

"You should know by now how much he treasures Spruce. When you called Spruce's family horrible names, I'm sure that triggered something. Moreover, he had to watch these trees uprooted; that must have hurt him more than anything. Don't get me wrong. I believe you had every reason to reprimand him for his own good, but next time, go easier on him. "

"Why can't everything be perfect?" Wolfram asked with frustration evident in his tone.

"Imperfections balance this world. When everything is going great, the only way to go is down; likewise, when things are so bad, they could only get better. To be honest, these last few months have been too perfect, I actually expected—feared—something was bound to happen soon. Nevertheless, Sitka's recovery is remarkably swift. It's not a bed ending to an almost perfect day." Marius paused to kiss the half-lidded eyes. "When I first met Sitka—he was three or four then—he made some trees bear fruits despite the off-season. It took him more than a day to feel better."

Wolfram laughed softly as he envisioned a tiny Sitka playing around the trunk of a fruit tree. The amusement didn't last long though. With a heavy sigh, he said, "He's too obstinate for his own good."

Marius caressed the creamy cheeks. Gazing at the pouting lips, he said, "Just like someone I know."

Wolfram looked at him through lowered lashes. What was meant to be a glare had been misunderstood. Before long, they were kissing each other heatedly. Just like most, if not all, their private moments, Wolfram knew where it was going to lead. However, he willed to remember his promise to someone.

"I have t—"

A moan escaped Wolfram's lips as Marius proceeded to flicker his tongue over a nipple from the opening of the silk robe. Their pressed erections felt ineffably exciting, a temptation almost impossible to resist. Gathering whatever sanity he had left, he clutched strands of bronze hair and tugged. Lust filled eyes questioned him.

Wolfram breathlessly said, "I promised Sitka, I would be the one to watch over him tonight. Besides, Zephollo is also a guest. Even if he doesn't mind, we shouldn't deprive him of decent rest."

The corners of Marius's mouth turned upwards into a sly grin. "We'll get there soon enough," he said before silencing the halfhearted protests with his lips.

OooooooooO

Sometime before three in the morning, Wolfram laid awake between two Atemanns: on his right, Marius was fast asleep in the wicker rocking chair beside the bed; while on his left, Sitka snored peacefully. He thought about the last few months as well as what possibly lay ahead. Marius assured him that, no matter what, they would find a way to balance their ever changing schedules.

As Wolfram listened to the steady breathing on his right and the light snoring on his left, his heavy lids began to drop. Perhaps the world was fated to be flawed. However, at that particular space and time, it seemed no less than perfect. Even the fact that Marius had forgotten to give his birthday present could not change how he felt.

OooooooooO

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings**: Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram

**Warnings**: yaoi (male x male), sex scene, adult topics, and obscene language.

**Beta-reader**: There is no beta-reader for this chapter.

**A/N 1**: Some Japanese words have been used in this chapter: tatami, shoji, futon, fusuma, irori, oshiire, yukata, and minshuku. Except for tatami, shoji, futon, and yukata—which presumably a lot of people already know—the rest are given a brief description.

I don't know if anyone has been waiting long for an update—especially after I said I'll post two chapters this month—but if there's someone who has grown frustrated with the delay, I apologize for the wait. I'm so, so sorry.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Your thoughts are sincerely appreciated. They keep me company and assure me that somebody is listening and interested with this story I'm telling. As always, I'm eager to share this writing with you and wish you all a pleasant reading!

**A/N 2**: **Edited sex scene!** Some parts were omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. If you are at least 18 years of age, you may check out author's profile for the link(s) to the uncut version.

**CONSTANT: **_**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 16**

"_Who sent you?" _he demanded amidst the incessant creaking and noise as objects collided from all directions. He paid no heed to the impetuous, heaving waves beating against the hull, threatening to keel the ship. The only sound he awaited was the answer.

Trapped between the wall and bed, the man glanced up with eyes of a madman amused with his query. "_Why do you not ask your men? Spare my life and I will tell you."_

The man's sardonic laughter fueled his rage. Growling, he pounded the man's chest with a morningstar. Through tear-filled eyes, he watched the wretched creature gasping for air and writhing in agony as he struck repeatedly, forcefully. However, even the heaving groans of pain from the murderer did little to alleviate his anguish. It was not enough; nothing would ever be enough to satisfy his burning soul which clamored for justice, vengeance.

Sobbing, he glanced over his shoulder. His parents' faces were barely recognizable, flesh and bones savagely ripped apart. Crying like a caged beast, he raised his weapon and smashed the man's brain with the spiked object. When the ship tilted, gravity lugged the bed to the lower side. He quickly reached for the rings inside the dead man's pocket.

"_Marius!"_

Someone just called him. Someone was alive! He rushed back to his parents and placed his palms over their chests. There was not a single heartbeat. Once again, he wept inconsolably.

"_Marius!"_

This time, it was certainly not a delusion born from despair. He jerked around and found Ranulf on the floor beside one of the murderers.

In his haste, he slid on the pool of blood where the blue-haired man lay. Scrambling to his knees, he shouted, _"Ranulf!" _

The lifeless violet eyes which had not blinked even once seemed to stare through him. Whatever hope sparked a moment ago vanished quickly. He grabbed the man by the collar. "_Ranulf! Get up, Ranulf! Ran—"_

"_Wake up, Marius!"_

Suddenly, an invisible force hurled him to the wooden planks. His head hit the hard surface and made him wince upon impact. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he found Wolfram and Sitka looking down at him. The howling wind, the pounding waves, and the creaking were all gone; his ragged breathing was the only sound that filled his ears.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Wolfram closed the distance and massaged the back of Marius's head. With furrowed brows he explained: "We were trying to rouse you when you began shouting 'Ranulf!' Then, you grabbed me—quite painfully, I must say—and I had to push you away."

Still not fully conscious of the place and time, Marius embraced Wolfram and pulled him to sit on his lap. Only upon hearing a short yelp when Wolfram's backside and knee hit the armrests did he remember where he had slept: on the wicker rocking chair in Sitka's chamber. He buried his face in Wolfram's throat. "My apologies."

"We ought to do something about your nightmares. They're becoming more frequent."

Marius nodded and indulged himself with the familiar soothing strokes on his back. He was inwardly grateful they were not alone at that moment; it prevented Wolfram from making a fuss over the matter as he had done for the past months.

From the corner of his eye, Marius noticed Sitka drawing closer. Without warning, he scooped up the boy by the waist and placed him on top of Wolfram, who then groaned at the sudden weight before chuckling. Marius shifted his gaze from Wolfram, who was leaning against his left arm, to Sitka, who was leaning on his right.

"Are you feeling better?" Marius asked.

Though concern was evident in the hazel eyes, Sitka offered him a warm smile. "Yes, much better than you, sir."

Wolfram and Marius laughed softly at the child's candor. The boy, however, was clearly not done with his thoughts: "Was much taken from you? Do memories haunt you?"

"Sometimes," Marius replied with a faint smile.

"Long ago Spruce said that in this life many things are merely borrowed. Nevertheless, he also assured me that no one, not even fate, can deprive you of those which belong to you in the first place."

Marius heaved a long sigh. Did anything in the mortal world belong to him? Ever since that tragic night, he entertained such questions and more. A mortal with an immortal soul; where was the rightful place for such being?

"You haven't given me my present," Wolfram reminded with a protruding lower lip.

Marius threw his head back. "Oh, I completely forgot! Should we put your present to the test after breakfast?"

"Test?"

"You'll see," Marius answered. He then gently prodded Wolfram and Sitka to their feet. "We should head to the baths before anything else."

The moment Sitka was ahead by a few steps, Wolfram gave Marius a chaste kiss. "Good morning," he whispered before following the boy.

Marius spun Wolfram around and locked their lips in a lingering kiss. "It certainly is now," he said.

OooooooooO

A gentle breeze swept through the meadows, caressing Wolfram's cheeks as he sat on the riverbank, watching the steady current of water. His mind drifted to Sitka. At the last minute, the boy decided to join Greta and her family in town instead of joining him and Marius. He couldn't help but smile at the boy's apparent concern and sensitivity. Perhaps, Sitka had purposely given them time alone, something they did not get much of yesterday.

When Marius finally joined Wolfram, the latter was handed a sword. "This is Gottlieb, your present."

"Gottlieb," Wolfram slowly repeated as he unsheathed the sword. There seemed nothing extraordinary about the blade and its hilt was a dark orange stone with an opaque white gem at the center. He, however, kept this opinion to himself.

"Gottlieb was forged from the fires of Vehestianus, and Gudrun incorporated her element of wind as well. It's been said that Gottlieb moves swifter than the naked eye, its blade cutting through the target before contact."

Wolfram gave Marius a sidelong glance. "Where did you get this? Why are you giving it to me?"

"It has been sleeping for thousands of years at the treasure chamber of Atemreich Castle." Before Wolfram—who suddenly appeared alarmed—could protest, Marius added, "Because it belonged to Gudrun, now it's _mine_ to give. As long as you wield Gottlieb, never again will you lose in a duel, not even against your brothers."

Wolfram wrinkled his brows. "I can't accept one of Luftguo's treasures."

"Zeph took great pains in helping me secure Gottlieb. He spent weeks in search of the hermit who forges swords, and convincing him to create a replica—which is what's lying in the treasure cave as we speak—took even longer. Moreover, the old man had to make sure that the imitation was as heavy as Gottlieb. If I return Gottlieb, all their work would be for naught."

"Heavy? Why, this is even lighter than any of my previous swords."

"That's because I've unsealed part of its powers."

Wolfram heaved a long sigh and shook his head. "What if somebody finds out?"

"Tell them I gave it to you. I'll take care of the rest." Marius stood up and looked around the grassland, as if searching for something. "Let's try it out."

"No," Wolfram refused resolutely, sheathing the sword, "take this back."

"Give it a try, even just once," Marius insisted, walking along the riverbank. "Split that rock over there," he then said, pointing at a large stone with only half its body submerged in water.

"This doesn't feel right," Wolfram muttered as he moved toward Marius.

"When you lower Gottlieb, stop above the rock—_don't_ hit it. Clear?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. Marius was clearly ignoring his reluctance to use the sacred sword of Luftguo. Uttering indistinct protests, he did as he was instructed and raised Gottlieb high above.

A white glow emanated from the blade as it sliced through the air. Then, Wolfram suspended all movement several inches from the hard surface. The emerald eyes narrowed as they witnessed the once large rock turn into two halves, falling on either side. It was a clean slice even without a direct contact.

"Now that," remarked Wolfram, snapping out of stupor, "is one lethal blade." He stiffly held the sword away from him and added as an afterthought, "It's certainly not safe to point this around."

Marius chuckled. "That's why you need to practice. Own it. Once you become its master, it shall obey your command. You can prompt it to proceed and bring it to a halt with sheer will. Wield it as if part of your body."

Wolfram's reservations regarding possessing another nation's treasure was gradually abandoned. Such a divine sword could only be desired. Moreover, the owner was giving it to him; there was no reason to hesitate.

"What else can it do?"

"Only Engelbert was capable of awakening the flames inside Gottlieb. Engelbert was Gottlieb's other master."

When the words finally sank in, Wolfram was rendered speechless. On impulse, he handed over the sword to Marius. However, a voice within suggested to seize the opportunity. Did he or did he not possess Engelbert's soul?

As Marius reached out for the hilt, Wolfram retreated a few steps. "I suppose it's time to unravel the truth."

The corners of the amber eyes turned upwards. Smiling in approval, Marius said, "You'll need my help in summoning the dormant fires within Gottlieb."

Marius then went behind Wolfram. He placed his arms around him, rested his hands over the pale ones clutching the hilt, and nudged the knees in front to part into a stance before pressing their limbs together.

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder, his face a hair's breadth away from Marius's. "What if I don't succeed? What if I don't have his soul after all? Will that be a good thing or no—"

The parted lips were silenced by a brief kiss. "If you don't have his soul, you may still be Gottlieb's master as long as I permit it," assured Marius.

"That's not the issue here."

"I know. We've discussed this before, remember?"

Although unease continued to pour into his heart and mind, Wolfram nodded and remained silent. His concerns would only upset Marius. He then allowed him to guide their movements.

When they raised the sword above the water, Marius instructed, "Call forth your element. Seek the fires within."

Wolfram regarded the sword they held. He searched for the flames within the blade. After a while, there was no response. He felt nothing. Both relief and disappointment coursed through his veins. Then, he sensed Marius's energy at the back of his hands. It was a pleasant, welcome distraction which urged him to do the same. He closed his eyes and focused on the blade once again.

Shortly, a surge of warmth at his palms made him open his eyes. His breath was caught in his throat. The blade was gradually turning into several shades of blue.

The implication made him emotional. Blinking back the tears, he watched as Marius swiftly swept the blade above the water, creating not only ripples but bubbles as well. The part of the river Gottlieb had passed over seemed to be boiling over the rocks. He barely recognized his own laughter acknowledging delight.

"Gottlieb truly belongs to you now," the gentle voice whispered from behind.

Wolfram nodded and bit his lip. Indeed he had Engelbert's soul. He pushed all fears aside and chose to listen to the joy in his heart instead.

"Shall we spend the rest of the morning practicing here?"

Instead of replying, Wolfram sheathed the sacred sword. He then turned around and embraced Marius. "Thank you. I love this present."

Marius cleared his throat. "Despite my confidence earlier, I have to agree that, as much as possible, nobody else should know you possess Gottlieb." Sounding slightly embarrassed, he went on: "Fortunately—aside from King Yuuri and the reincarnated Great Sage who had been to the treasure chamber in Atemreich Castle—not many people in Shin Makoku would recognize him."

Glancing up, Wolfram chuckled. "Hah! You're afraid of King Ricohard finding out, aren't you? Whatever happened to the brave man who said he'll take of the rest?"

"Oh, I will, but it's always better to avoid unnecessary queries," Marius said, wiping the corners of Wolfram's eyes. He then teased wickedly, "Were you about to cry?"

Wolfram lowered his lashes and cursed the blush he felt spreading on his cheeks. "Hmph! Of course not."

"Wherever you go, take Gottlieb with you, along with the sword from your brother. Keep him sheathed and use him only in the face of danger."

"I rarely bring a sword to Earth, what more two of them."

"Earth?"

Wolfram held his tongue. He had just blurted out what he intended to tell Marius much later. When Marius cupped his face, he composed his words and explained: "Upon my return to Covenant castle, I will resume my duties as His Majesty's companion on Earth."

The tender smile turned into a frown. "Does he require your protection? You said Earth was quite peaceful and that people usually defended themselves with those small metal objects you described as faster than arrows. Surely he can get one of those for himself."

"His mother requested for me." Wolfram offered a faint smile. "She's running a minshuku—it's a Japanese style inn similar to a bed-and-breakfast here—and needs my help."

"What's japys—japysnys—ah, never mind that. How long will you be gone?"

"For the duration of Yuuri's final year of education—which shouldn't be longer than five years in this world. I'll be back every twenty-five days, and spend ten days in Shin Makoku before heading back to Earth."

"That's terribly _long_." Marius released his hold on Wolfram and crossed his arms. "Tell King Yuuri he better look elsewhere for assistance. Don't let him waste your abilities on such menial duties."

"Mrs. Shibuya is like a mother to me as well. I can't refuse her. Besides, if it's Yuuri you're worried about, I assure you that we won't sleep in the same room."

_As if that ever stopped him. _"Why do you trust him so much?" Marius asked testily.

The accusatory glare tried Wolfram's patience, a virtue he lacked quite considerably. "Why can't you trust _me _and my decisions? And why does your brain shut down whenever I mention Yuuri?"

"I can't believe this! Look at yourself; you seem as annoyed as I feel. Tell me you detest the idea of living with that man in close quarters." When Wolfram suddenly became tight-lipped, Marius heaved an exasperated sigh. "Huh! I guess you don't after all. Maybe you're actually looking forward to it."

The green eyes narrowed. "I'd really love to knock you out right now," Wolfram said through clenched teeth. "But that wouldn't resolve anything, would it?"

For what seemed like a long while, Marius simply stared at Wolfram. Shaking his head, Marius turned on his heel and walked away.

In most arguments Wolfram usually conceded to Marius. This time, however, there was no turning back on his promise to Yuuri, his king. On the other hand, he did not want to make Marius feel insecure: the man had a way of retaliating, and in the worst ways possible.

"Are you coming or not? I certainly don't feel like walking back and I'm not in a generous mood to leave the horse with you," Marius hollered over his shoulder.

Upon seeing Wolfram take great strides in order to catch up with him, wobbling slightly in haste, Marius quickly turned around to conceal the grin spreading across his face. As expected, he soon felt a playful jab at his side.

"Don't get me wrong. I still refuse to hear of this nonsense," said Marius.

Wolfram slipped an arm around his lover's hips. "You've been training so hard with Alexandra. I bet you could easily transport yourself to Earth like Yuuri does."

"I can't even transport myself between towns in this world. And don't change the subject."

"Oh? I thought you won't hear of it," Wolfram playfully mocked.

"Someday—and you better be prepared when the time comes—I will whisk you away from that… that… _wimp._"

Wolfram laughed softly. "I'm the only one privileged to call him such." When Marius stopped right in his tracks, Wolfram gave him a sidelong glance. "Hmm? Why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

"I meant what I said. Someday I will have to live in Luftguo for good." Marius clasped Wolfram's hands and went on: "When that moment arrives, will you rule with me, stay by my side for always?" he asked in an unsure yet hopeful tone.

_Yes. _Wolfram wanted to voice his consent a million times over but chose not to. He gazed into the earnest eyes and stood on toes to kiss Marius. It was all the answer he could give for now. Perhaps it would not be enough someday, but he was not ready to look that far ahead, not yet.

When they paused to catch their breaths, Wolfram said, "I resume training with my men tomorrow. So, shall we forget our little dispute and make the most of this day? Teach me how to wield Gottlieb—without cutting anyone to pieces, that is."

Marius grinned. "Ah, yes. I entirely agree with you," he said before reclaiming Wolfram's lips.

OooooooooO

Wolfram slid the shoji door open, revealing spotless tatami flooring, rolled futons at either side of a low dresser, a TV at one corner, and a built-in closet at the right side of the small room. He carefully settled the suitcase on the floor and motioned for the guests, an elderly couple, to enter.

"At the end of the hallway, across the pantry and internet room, you will find the indoor baths; behind which is the natural stone hot spring," he informed them in Japanese, smiling with pride at his impeccable accent. He had to admit that living on Earth for years and staying indoors—while waiting for Yuuri to return from his classes—had its share of advantages. One of which was the luxury of time to learn various languages through books and audio-visuals. "Dinner will be served from six until eight. We hope you enjoy your stay," he ended with a bow.

The couple simply stared at him with smiles that seemed to say they barely understood a word. He then remembered that they were from Sweden and spoke very little Japanese. Thus, he repeated the information, this time, in English and accompanied by gestures.

As soon as the couple confirmed comprehension and expressed gratitude for the information, he graciously bowed and walked away. In the short time he's been there, language had never been a problem. Signs and rules—in Japanese, Mandarin, and English—were liberally displayed either above or at the sides of entryways. In addition, the Yamaguchi Minshuku was a small inn with thirteen guestrooms, hardly a place where one would lose his way. He arrived five days ago, and before the first day was over, he knew it like the back of his hand.

"Excuse me," a female voice called out, followed by a hushed giggle. "Err… excuse me."

The image of the owner of the shrilly voice flashed like warning lights in his head. Without a backward glance, he hurried his pace.

"Yoohoo! Wooolfraaaam!"

Unfortunately, he was not deaf, thus, he could no longer pretend he did not hear the piercing call. Rolling his eyes, Wolfram turned around. With a forced smile, he headed towards the blonde, her head poking from the wooden frame covered with paper that was the door of her room.

As he had expected, the young woman in her early twenties was dressed in a camisole, stretched tightly across the large breasts that it left nothing to the imagination, and a pair of cutoffs with a length than could never pass for decent. The woman obviously wanted to seduce him. She and her roommate, a rather reserved auburn-haired woman of the same age, had sought for his attention since their arrival at the minshuku three days ago. First, they complained about the inadequacy of the air conditioner which shouldn't even be necessary: they were in Nikko, a city located in the mountains of Tochigi Prefecture, where the average temperature was around seven degrees Celsius. And then, the night before, while he was preparing their futons—apparently, and to his surprise, part of the minshuku's service was to lay out the guests' bedding during the evening—both women walked in, and the blonde undressed before him without warning.

_What is it this time?_ "Yes?" Wolfram asked drily.

"Come in, come in," the blonde, whose name was Lucy, invited cheerfully while pointing at the TV. "There's something wrong. It won't turn on."

While Lucy rattled on about this and that, Wolfram wasted no time and pressed the buttons of the remote control. When no light appeared, he flipped the cover of the batteries.

"Can't be power failure because I was able to use my hairdryer," Lucy said, twirling a blonde lock around her index finger. "Oh, and the lights are fine. And—"

"Batteries are available at the reception desk," Wolfram interrupted in a clipped tone, waving the remote control at the side of his face, revealing the empty space at the back of the device. "You'll have to purchase them, however, because we both know this had perfectly good ones when you arrived."

Lucy took the remote control from Wolfram. "Ah, that's right! I dropped this last night and they probably fell out. Silly me, I completely forgot and didn't even bother to check."

When the ample bosom inched closer, Wolfram instinctively retreated until his back hit the TV. "If that is all, I shall take my leave."

"Busy?" She puckered her lips painted in glossy rose-colored lipstick.

"Very."

Wolfram stepped aside and headed for the door. In his haste, he bumped into the blonde's roommate who had just entered the room. Leaflets and brochures were strewed across the tatami flooring. He caught the petite woman's wrist just in time to break her backward fall.

"Sorry," he muttered as he steadied her. Brown eyes glistening with tears briefly glared at him. The auburn-haired woman, whose name was Katrina, jerked her hand free. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Katrina ignored Wolfram and sobbed into Lucy's arms. Suddenly feeling responsible, he stayed a while longer. He then collected the fliers and small pamphlets lying around, each promoted the historical sites and attractions at Nikko: Botanical Garden, Lake Chuzenji, Shrines and Temples of Nikko, to name a few. He regarded them with a wishful look. If only Marius could transport between worlds, he would love to visit every one of them with him. For now, he could only collect postcards and take pictures to show Marius where he was currently living.

"That liar. I just found out that he hasn't lived here—for the last _five_ years! I tried calling, but his phone's turned off. He's never going to show up, I just know it. He stood me up. Daichi stood me up again!"

_Daichi._ Where did he hear that name before? Wolfram—relieved that the woman was not upset because of their collision—stepped out of the room.

"Wooolfraaaam."

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at Lucy who was now stroking Katrina's back.

"Our escort has gone missing. Would you be so kind as to show us around tomorrow? We're thinking of visiting the shrines first."

"I won't be here." When Wolfram's eyes locked with the pain-filled brown ones, he offered a small smile. "Maybe next time." Suddenly remembering what he still had in his hand, he walked over to the low chest of dresser and neatly placed the printed materials on it.

"What about the day after tomorrow?" the blonde asked.

Wolfram shook his head. "Nope. I won't be here on Sunday either."

"What about your friend, the Japanese who's often with you?" Lucy lifted her friend's chin and spoke softly, although not quiet enough to escape Wolfram's ears. "Daichi will turn green with envy if he sees you with another. Besides, he's very attractive and seems nice. You might enjoy his company. What do you think?"

Wolfram could hardly believe what he was hearing. He decided it was time to intervene on the hushed plans. "Yuuri doesn't stay here during the weekends as well."

Before the insistent blonde could ask further, Wolfram left and headed for the living room where Miko Shibuya was waiting for him.

OooooooooO

The Yamaguchi Minshuku was "U" in shape. Situated at the right side were the guestrooms, pantry, internet room, and communal indoor and outdoor baths with hot spring. At the center were the dining hall and adjacent living room, both with unobstructed view of a simple garden. And the left side housed the reception area, main kitchen, laundry room, the bedroom of the couple who helped run the minshuku, and quarters of the owners with two bathrooms and a private garden with natural stone hot spring.

It was a traditional Japanese home wherein sizes of rooms could be easily changed by altering partitions or fusuma, as they were called, made from wood and thick paper. In fact, the partitions between the dining hall and living room had been permanently removed; demand for additional tables urged the original owners to convert half the living room into part of the dining room, and the remaining space became a tea room frequented by guests after meals.

Wolfram stepped into the dining hall and found the middle-aged couple, Yori and Misaki Takenaka, who had helped the Yamaguchi family run the inn for over two decades. The couple were extremely diligent and reliable. Misaki was in charge of the guestrooms, laundry, and housekeeping; while her husband, Yori, was an excellent chef and a handyman who took charge of the inn's upkeep including the gardens. Miko Shibuya was fortunate they chose to stay on even after Naoko Yamaguchi had sold the minshuku to her.

Misaki, who was arranging pillows around the low tables, glanced up. She smiled at Wolfram. "We heard you'll be gone for the weekend. Are you going to Tokyo or Saitama?"

"Is your family from Switzerland visiting at the moment?" asked Yori as he laid out place settings. "Why don't you invite them over instead?"

"Ah, no, they're not." Wolfram paused briefly. Lying, especially to people he had to live with, was never pleasant. However, telling everyone he was from Switzerland seemed a plausible excuse he and the Shibuya's had been using for the last five years instead of diving into the truth but highly inconceivable existence of another world. "Yuuri and I will spend the weekend in Saitama with his father, that's all."

"You've been such a big help, you'll surely be missed—weekends are the busiest days of the week."

"Don't mind what he says," Misaki said, waving a hand to dismiss her husband's remark. "Mr. Shibuya would surely be happy to have your company. I hope you have a lovely weekend."

"Thanks. You, too."

Wolfram then excused himself and headed towards Miko. She and her guest were sitting on cushions around a traditional sunken hearth, a square pit in the floor called an irori; at its center was a hook with an attached lever that allowed the pot—or tea kettle, like what Miko had on it at the moment—to be raised or lowered. The irori essentially served as the fireplace in the olden days, but due to fire hazard and its tendency to blacken the walls, it had been sparingly used.

"Atsuko-san, this is my dear friend, Wolfram von Bielefeld," Miko introduced as Wolfram sat across her. "Wolf-chan, this is our neighbor, Watanabe Atsuko."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said the woman named Atsuko. "A few days ago, when I first saw you at the driveway, I told my husband that a celebrity had checked in. Only today did I realize you had come from the train station to pick up guests—guests who I thought were your entourage." Atsuko chortled with hands over her mouth.

"He's always mistaken for some foreign pop idol—and he sure dances like one!"

"Miko, please."

"But it is true." Turning to Atsuko, Miko added, "Oh, and he's received numerous modeling proposals."

When Atsuko's dark eyes seemed fixed on him, Wolfram helped himself to a cup of tea, in hopes that some movement would distract her.

"I heard you've decided not to attend any university. Surely you'll need some formal schooling before taking over your family business in Switzerland someday," said Atsuko.

"I intend to return to my native country in a year's time. Most likely I will continue my education then," lied Wolfram.

"That's good to hear." Atsuko gave Wolfram a wisp of a smile before returning to her previous conversation with Miko: "As you were saying, how were you able to get the consent of Daichi to sell this property?"

"Naoko-san said that a few months after their mother passed away, she received a legal document transferring all of Daichi's inheritance to her."

Wolfram remained silent as he listened to the women. He now recalled who Daichi was, and presumably the same person who upset the auburn-haired woman. Miko had recently given him a brief history of the original owners of the minshuku. He learned that Umeko Yamaguchi—the mother of Miko's longtime friend, Naoko Yamaguchi—fell in love with Andri, a German widower with a son named Daichi. Andri cohabited with Umeko for a few years before disappearing, leaving behind his then six-year-old son, Daichi. Umeko took pity on the boy abandoned by his father and adopted him. Years later, Daichi suddenly dropped out of his final year at the university. He then left the minshuku with only a note saying not to search for him. Nobody had seen him since. When Umeko passed away last year, he sent legal documents which transferred his entire inheritance to Naoko.

"That's very generous of him—and quite surprising, I must add." Atsuko paused to sip her tea. "Poor Umeko-san. First, her live-in partner mysteriously disappeared. Then this very boy she adopted and loved as her own ended up abandoning her as well before her final years."

With a sad smile, Miko said, "There must be a good reason behind his sudden departure. Even though Daichi often kept thoughts to himself, Naoko truly believed that he loved their mother in his own way."

Atsuko suddenly turned pensive. "That boy was very peculiar though. He used to be constantly intimidated—bullied—for being unsociable; but towards the end of middle school, everybody kept a good distance from him. My son feared him. Hmm," Atsuko paused, slightly frowning, "I'm surprised that that pretty young lady asked about him earlier. She must be a friend or perhaps a girlfriend. Did you notice that she seemed about to cry when she found out he hasn't lived here for years?"

"Yes, I did," Miko replied with a nod.

Wolfram looked back and forth Miko and Atusko questioningly. He then asked Atsuko, "Going back to what you said, may I ask why your son's afraid of Daichi when he was the one being picked on?"

"Shortly after Daichi entered the same school as my son, unfortunate things had befallen some of their schoolmates. In the beginning it seemed like a series of accidents, nothing more than mere coincidences that they all happened to those who ganged up on him. But as time passed, it was rumored that Daichi controlled dark elements and used them against his enemies."

Miko laughed nervously. "Oh, Atsuko-san, surely you don't believe that to be true."

Atsuko shrugged with a distant look in her eyes. "The day my son returned from camp, he was shaking like a leaf. He refused to tell me what happened—and I presumed he was concerned Daichi would be displeased if he did. It soon transpired—I saw it on the news that night—that three of their schoolmates met a fatal accident. They were crushed by boulders that rolled from the mountain. A friend of mine called me immediately and said that her son—who studied in the same school and was present at the camping trip—informed her that these three boys beat up Daichi the night before. They left him all bruised and naked in some hole they dug up in the ground and even… well… aside from blood and open wounds," Atsuko leaned forward and partly covered her mouth as she finished with, "they found him covered in urine and feces."

"That's horrible!" uttered Miko, grimacing. "The three boys met such dreadful fate and Daichi suffered ruthless cruelty. Poor Daichi."

"But why was he such a magnet to bullies—aside from being reserved?" Wolfram asked, puzzled.

"At first it was his looks: red eyes, shocking white hair, and mere skin and bones. Then, his indifference to their teasing probably made them feel like fools. Either that or they wanted to challenge how much he could tolerate. Kids nowadays can be so mean it makes me wonder if they receive guidance from their parents at all," Atsuko said, shaking her head in disapproval. She then reached for her cup of tea and caught a glimpse of her wrist watch. "Oh, my, it's almost five o'clock. I better leave and prepare dinner."

"Is it that late already? Time sure flies fast," Miko remarked. "Drop by again sometime."

"I'd like that, thank you." Atsuko got to her feet. She then lowered her head in a short bow, first at Miko, then at Wolfram. "It's been a pleasure."

"Same here," Wolfram said, inclining his head as well.

When Atsuko was out of earshot, Wolfram asked, "Was everything she said for real? Have you ever spoken to Daichi? Was he someone who was likely to do good or the opposite?"

"I rarely saw him whenever I visited. He was always in his room, the one you and Yuuri use now—without the partition of course." With a sigh, Miko added, "I did feel sorry for him because people often referred to him as 'the mute alien'. I can't blame them though. They've never seen a demon after all."

"Oh? Is Daichi a full-blooded demon?"

"Half demon—like Yuuri. If I remember correctly, Naoko-san said his father was a demon while his biological mother was a human who died giving birth to him. But let's keep this demon subject private, as we've always done. Even the Takenakas are not aware of this. Naoko-san only opened up to me about demons when she found out I married one," Miko said as she poured into their cups whatever tea was left inside the small kettle. From the corner of her eye, she sensed someone approaching. She glanced up and flashed a warm smile. "Ah, Misaki, care to join us? Oh, but I'm afraid I have to make more tea."

Mikasi shook her head. "Oh, don't bother. Thank you anyway. By any chance, do you have a wine bottle opener? Yori is preparing dinner and we can't find the one we always use."

"Hmm… where did I last leave my corkscrew?" Miko wondered out loud.

"The wine opener is probably still in Yuuri's room," said Wolfram. "We drank wine last night. Let me get it."

Miko smiled tenderly and patted Wolfram's hand. "You've been soaking in the hot spring every night with Yu-chan. So you've said many times you're just 'friends' now, but by any chance, is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked quite teasingly.

"Oh, no, no," Wolfram denied vehemently. "From the start, our relationship was meant to be only this and nothing more."

"You'll never know," Miko said with a wink.

"Let me get that wine opener now." Wolfram got to his feet before Miko prolonged the subject.

"Thank you. You're an angel. I'll be helping out in the kitchen soon. See you there."

OooooooooO

Yuuri stepped out of the bathtub, grateful his mother had not drained the water, as she habitually did since she moved to Nikko City. Whenever that happened, he ended up in the hot spring at the garden behind their chambers. Even though the aforementioned garden was restricted to guests, he still risked being seen by the Takenakas.

With a towel over his shoulders and another draped around his hips, he crossed the narrow corridor and stepped into his room. He dropped his waterproof backpack under the desk beside the bed. His room was small, with only enough space for two people to walk on between the shoji partition and the single bed against the wall. Then again, it was because shoji doors now divided the once moderate sized area into two; the other half was now Wolfram's room. Neither of them minded the insufficient space. It was better than not having a living room apart from the one used by guests. Apparently, the Yamaguchis did not see the need for a separate family room; hence, Miko and Shori decided to convert the master bedroom—which led to the private garden and hot spring—into one.

Smiling, Yuuri searched for his favorite shirt inside the built-in closet, an oshiire which originally served as storage for futon or sleeping quilts. In truth, he was pleased that his and Wolfram's beds were only a few feet away, and parted by thin, translucent panels—shoji doors which they had left open in the evenings while they lay in their beds and talked until they fell asleep.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri froze as he heard the shoji door slide. He had just dropped his towel and was bent over an open drawer; it was not difficult to guess what could be seen dangling between his legs.

"Is this the correspon—oh! Sorry." After a brief pause, Wolfram went on: "Anyway, as I was saying—I'm not looking anymore so you can move freely—I found this parchment while I was rummaging through your desk. Is this the one we found—geez, stop being tense, I'm not checking out your assets. Besides, I've seen your birthday suit at least a million times."

Yuuri mumbled incomprehensible words while pulling up his underwear.

"Well, anyway, is this the one we got from the duke's study?"

"Why were you snooping around?"

"I was doing no such thing! They needed the wine opener in the kitchen and that's what I was looking for." Wolfram walked up behind Yuuri. The parchment in question appeared right before the latter's eyes. "Well?"

With the back of his hand, Yuuri flicked the crumpled paper away from his face. "Yup." After slipping both arms into the sleeves of his shirt, an unanswered question suddenly resurfaced. "Ah, you know what? I threw that away and retrieved it because the handwriting was extremely familiar. I still can't pinpoint where I've seen it though."

"That doesn't surprise me, we've always known you're memory isn't that great. I, on the other hand, immediately recognized it," Wolfram said with a smirk.

"Tell me then, where have I seen it before?"

Wolfram disappeared behind the shoji panels. After donning a pair of shorts, Yuuri followed him. Wolfram was sitting on the bed, hunched over a book. As soon as he sat beside Wolfram, his question was answered.

"I see. The author of this journal is someone named Ranulf." As an afterthought, Yuuri then asked, "Hey, why did you bring this with you?"

"Why not? I brought other books with me that I haven't finished reading. Though, in this case, I probably never will because of the blotted out words." Wolfram proceeded to flip through the book, comparing the handwriting on each leaf with the note in his hand, nodding every so often.

There must be more to the matching handwriting, Yuuri thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Each time Marius had a nightmare, he'd call out Ranulf. Surely the Ranulf who wrote this correspondence is the same man who had worked for the Kaufmanns for over a century. Now, this journal is signed at the end by a certain 'R', and with the same handwriting, it could be no other than the 'Ranulf' Marius spoke of." Wolfram paused to catch his breath. "I have a bad feeling that Ranulf had something to do with the men who attacked the ship Marius and his parents were on. I mean, assuming he's the author behind this journal, then that clearly indicates he was obsessed with Gudrun—and perhaps even the reincarnated Gudrun. Moreover, there's this line here about disposing the beloved. Oh, and another line about—"

"Whoa! Slow down." Yuuri took the book from Wolfram's hands. "What does Marius have to do with Gudrun?"

Suddenly wide-eyed, Wolfram held his tongue. He had been too engrossed with the new discovery it slipped his mind that the identity of the reincarnated Gudrun was—and should remain—unknown to Yuuri. Fortunately, Yuuri was now preoccupied with the contents of the journal and hardly noticed his tense reaction.

"You're right. Gudrun is irrelevant to Marius." Taking possession of the book once more, Wolfram searched for an entry he had been looking at earlier. "However, look here." He pointed at an entry with blotted out words:

_Master… me to dispose of… beloved and…. I shall protect the…. I shan't bring him to Master. We have long…aw…his coming… preven… downfall… o… powerful nation._

"Those lines tell us that he was asked by his master to dispose of a certain 'beloved'. Now, this correspondence we got from Ranulf clearly proves he—or perhaps, it was the duke who called him such—referred to Marius's father as 'beloved'."

After a short while, Yuuri's brows wrinkled. "Hmm. I see where you're leading this. But I find it hard to believe he would be capable of machinating the murder of his own brother."

"Huh? What brother? We're definitely not on the same page."

Still absorbed in thought, Yuuri went on: "Well, yes, jealousy can fuel dark thoughts, yet it's almost unthinkable he'd go as far as disposing his brother and sister-in-law."

It was then that another possibility hit Wolfram in the face: the probability that Ranulf's 'master' was none other than Gebhard Kaufmann. Gebhard was in love with Abelard, his adopted brother who married another.

"Marius was the sole survivor of the tragedy, correct? Was he completely unharmed?" When Wolfram nodded, Yuuri seemed saddened even more. Shaking his head, he said, "Oh, God. I don't want to think we're getting warmer to the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the other message we read at the duke's manor—the one wherein Gebhard sounded upset because he was deprived of his nephew? Do you suppose he intended to bring up Marius on his own, either out of spite or vengeance?"

Everything Yuuri said made sense. However, Wolfram knew that mere speculations were not acceptable. Sound evidence was required before coming to a conclusion. There was also another matter to be considered: should they find the answer, would it be wise to share it with Marius?

"Tonight, before we head to Covenant Castle, could you transport us first to my uncle's castle? I need to speak with the owner of the bookstore in town, the woman who said this belonged to her deceased son."

The determination evident in the green eyes urged Yuuri to agree on impulse. On the other hand, his better judgment whispered otherwise. "Why dig up the past? Listen, if Gebhard Kaufmann is indeed involved, what good would it do now? The Duke of Ronski I met didn't seem capable of such crime. And regardless of the man he was before, there's no justice in ruining the person he is now."

Though he agreed, Wolfram desired to know the truth. Once the person responsible was made known, Marius would be freed from a fifty-year-old grievance; nightmares would cease to haunt him. He inserted the piece of parchment between pages and stood up. Shortly, the journal disappeared inside the closet.

Wolfram turned around and gave a wry smile. "I understand. It's all right. I won't insist that you take me there."

"Oh, Wolf. Your eyes give away your plans. With or without my help, nothing will prevent you from speaking with the owner of the shop."

"When I do, I don't want to misinterpret whatever I hear from her. I could really use your discernment. Please, Yuuri."

"I have to think about it." A heavy sigh escaped Yuuri's lips. "Let me call Murata to say we'll meet him a few hours later. I definitely wouldn't want to bring him along and get all curious."

The green eyes sparkled in appreciation. "Thanks," said Wolfram before heading for the door. "C'mon, time to help with dinner."

Yuuri stood up and followed Wolfram. "Anything eventful today?"

"Nah." As an afterthought, Wolfram said, "Ah, the shameless blonde lured me to her lair again. Oh, and the bitch's roommate—"

"Don't call guests 'bitch'."

"Pft! They can't hear me now," Wolfram remarked casually as they walked down the corridor. "Anyway, her roommate claimed that Daichi stood her up."

"Daichi? I haven't even met the guy. He disappeared years ago."

"Exactly. It's a mystery why the woman thought he would show up all of a sudden, and here of all places. Which reminds me, I also met your neighbor, Atsuko. The stories she shared about Daichi were quite disturbing." An image of a boy covered with blood, urine, and feces flashed in Wolfram's mind. He shook his head to erase the picture and then went on. "But let's not talk about that. Oh, earlier, right after you left for the university, I helped Misaki replace the futon in one of the rooms. I suggest we provide that grandpa with a complimentary adult diaper—which is obviously more practical than cleaning the futon daily—at least until the rest of his stay here."

A soft laughter escaped Yuuri's lips. From time to time, he glanced at his companion who proceeded to recapitulate the day. It had been five days since he brought Wolfram to Earth. With the passing of time, it seemed as if Wolfram was returning to his old self. One could even say that their current relationship had _improved_ in terms of openness. Moreover, Wolfram no longer pressed for details on how his time at the university was spent, and seemed not to mind whenever he spoke of female friends.

Yuuri yearned to become Wolfram's closest, dearest companion once again. However, his aspirations did not end there. Everything he had refused Wolfram, he was willing to give now; likewise, he intended to regain everything that was lost… and more.

OooooooooO

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency," said the silver-haired woman with one lavender eye and the other blue, "to what do I owe this honor of your presence?"

"We missed you in Lord von Bielefeld's birthday celebration, and so we decided to pay a visit and check how you're doing, Mrs…."

"Emmeline Vogler. You may call me Emme, Your Majesty."

The book in Wolfram's hand did not go unnoticed by the old woman named Emmeline. "Your Excellency, have you come to return that?"

Wolfram shifted his gaze from the shelves lined with books to the smiling shop owner. "May I speak with you about your son _Ranulf_? That's his name, is it not?"

The smile quickly faded from Emmeline's lips. "He passed away many years ago."

Wolfram nodded. "You mentioned that before. It must have been quite a shock, your son departing this world before you. By any chance, did you lose him fifty or fifty-one years ago?"

"Perhaps. I can't be certain, I've lost track of time," was the weak reply. Emmeline turned around and headed for the counter. She sat down and smiled feebly. "What could Ranulf have possibly done to arouse your curiosity even from his grave?"

"Have you always lived here in Shin Makoku?" Yuuri asked in a friendly tone. He raised a hand in order to silence Wolfram who seemed about to interrupt. "Ranulf was an Atemann, was he not? If you don't mind, I wish to hear your story."

"Yes, he was an Atemann. From the time he was able to wield a sword, he was trained to be a soldier of the twelfth Duke of Ronski. Long before the duke's firstborn, Gebhard, inherited the title, Ranulf became one of his few trusted companions. When the second son, Abelard, and his wife, Beatrice, had a son, Ranulf was assigned as his personal bodyguard." The shop owner paused and fumbled for something under the counter. After a while, she handed Yuuri a tiny framed portrait. "Ranulf is the one on the left, and the other two are sons of the duke."

Standing beside Yuuri, Wolfram eyed the three men on the portrait. He recognized Gebhard between a blue-haired man and another young man with a remarkable resemblance to Marius.

Yuuri handed back the portrait. "Please go on, tell me how you ended up here."

"After Ranulf became the bodyguard of Abelard—who was a merchant and traveled around the world—he spent much less time in Luftguo. When Abelard came to Shin Makoku, it didn't take long for him and Lord von Bielefeld to become good friends. Abelard began to spend more time in this land than any other. That was when Ranulf arranged for me to move here in order for us to see each other more often. And that is how I ended up here. Ranulf adored the Kaufmanns. He often spoke of them. One time—"

"Did you notice any unusual behavior from your son during his last days, weeks, or months?" Wolfram interrupted impatiently.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Apart from the Kaufmanns, who did he usually interact with? How often did he receive correspondence? Do you still have any of them?"

The woman lowered her eyes and began to clasp and unclasp her fingers together. "I'm afraid memory eludes me. I cannot remember where I kept the messages he received."

Wolfram snorted. "How convenient it must be to look old enough to use such plausible excuse."

"Wolf," Yuuri muttered.

Ignoring the hushed warning, Wolfram went on: "You remember the names of the sons, and even the second son's wife, yet you can't recall what happened to Ranulf's letters."

"May I ask what you're in search of exactly?" Emmeline asked quietly.

Upon noticing the suddenly pallid complexion, Wolfram dropped the accusatory tone. "You are aware of how your son died. I believe those who attacked their ship were not pirates. I simply want to know the man responsible."

"And I suppose you believe my son was in contact with this man you seek."

"I'm almost positive that if anyone could lead us to him it would be Ranulf."

"In other words, you deem my son guilty as well," remarked the quivering voice. Emmeline's shoulders were hunched and her head kept lowered.

Yuuri decided it was time to conclude the matter. "If you could provide us even just a few of his correspondence, we would no longer require more of your time."

"I no longer possess whatever messages were addressed here, Your Majesty."

"Where are they then?"

"I implore you, Your Majesty. Do not ask of me to reveal who took them."

"Who took them?" Wolfram asked insistently. When the woman remained tight-lipped, he reminded firmly, "When you do not disclose what is required, you rob your king of the truth."

Narrowed eyes filled with pain and anger turned to Wolfram. "My son sacrificed his life protecting Abelard and his family. Why do you turn him into the murderer?"

"Perhaps your son was betrayed by the very man I seek," Wolfram said. "Would you not want justice for him? Tell us who took his letters and this will be over."

Emmeline stood up and bowed before Yuuri and Wolfram. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, Your Excellency, I don't feel very well and would request this discussion to be put off for another time."

When Emmeline turned on her heel, Wolfram grabbed her by the wrist. "Your son is gone, who are you trying to protect now?"

Without a backward glance, she weakly replied, "I merely want assurance that my son's name would never be tainted with blood. You see, the man who personally took the letters promised me this. I have utmost confidence in him, for he was once my king."

When Emmeline disappeared behind a wooden door, Yuuri and Wolfram gaped at each other in disbelief.

It was Wolfram who broke the silence: "It truly is Gebhard then. He and King Ricohard are good friends. Surely, he'd cover his back."

"What if retrieving the correspondence was part of their investigation?"

Wolfram shook his head. "If that was the case, she would have said so in the first place instead of fabricating excuses."

"Forget what you heard. Do not speak a word of this to anyone."

"I'm positive she's hiding something else."

"That was an order, Wolf."

"Let's talk to her again on our next return."

"Enough. I said that was an order," Yuuri firmly warned as he led them out of the bookstore.

OooooooooO

"On the twenty-third of September, His Majesty, the King of Cavalcade, Heathcrife, will officially announce the engagement of Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Cavalcade, Beatrice, to the His Royal Highness, the Prince of Torin, Konstantin Faust. Since His Majesty will be on Earth, Gunter will attend in your stead. On to Fransia—"

"I agreed to no such thing," grumbled Gunter who was slumped over Yuuri's desk, looking unwell. With his Maryoku drained by Anissina, his senses seemed muddled. "The people of Torin are openly wary of Mazokus. Despite the absence of hostility, I can't help but fear they'd put me in chains, or worse, cut my hair—or even shave it—during slumber, aahhh!" he ended with a whimper before closing his eyes again.

"Nobody said anything about spending the night, and if necessary, let me remind you that you will be in Cavalcade, not Torin. Moreover, Shin Makoku's peaceful relations with Cavalcade stands in good stead; our countries have lived in amity for years, so let the rulers of Torin attest to this," Gwendal said, looking not at Gunter but at Yuuri who stood facing the window. He cleared his throat before proceeding with his report. "Fransia's population has tripled over the last ten years. In celebration of this, King Antoine Jean Le Pierre has cordially invited His Majesty to a thanksgiving banquet on the fifteenth of October. His Majesty will be here on that day. Shall I send a correspondence confirming attendance, Your Majesty?"

"Is it just my short memory, or has Marius always had blond streaks?" asked Yuuri, his gaze fixed beyond the window.

Conrard closed the book he had been reading and stood up. Standing behind Yuuri, he looked outside and saw a few maids with laundry baskets pass by.

"They're long gone. Must be on their way to the stables," Yuuri said.

"Most likely. Earlier, Wolfram mentioned he intended to go for a ride with Marius" said Conrard. "About the blond streaks, yes, I did notice their appearance of late."

When the Maoh opened his mouth, presumably to make another remark on Marius's hair, Gwendal cleared his throat pronouncedly. "Ah, well, no objection means yes," he muttered discontentedly while scribbling on the parchment in his hand.

"My apologies, Gwendal," Yuuri said, finally turning his back against the window. He then sat behind his desk and faced five piles of towering documents. "Please continue where you left off."

With a heavy sigh, Gwendal said, "The news about Fransia concludes foreign affairs." Throwing a glance at a seemingly lifeless Gunter, he added, "Which is actually some irresponsible person's duty to run through."

"I heard you were not able to escape Anissina's clutches, Gunter," Yuuri remarked with a grin which concealed his inner concerns at the moment. "What is it this time?"

Because Gunter appeared to have fallen asleep, Conrard described Anissina's latest creation: her supposedly perfected speedboat which used Maryoku so sparingly that it could run for days without replenishing. While Yuuri pretended to listen to his godfather, he wondered if Wolfram had informed Marius about their recent discovery. Unlike his adamant friend, he was certain that doing so was similar to opening a can of worms. Assuming they had unraveled the whole mystery—which they had not as there were missing pieces to the puzzle—it would only bring chaos. The information they gathered threatened to bring irreparable damages to Gebhard's relationship with his nephew, while King Ricohard would appear as an accessory to the crime. He firmly believed that there were always two sides to a story; what they learned was just one of them. At all costs he must prevent Wolfram from acting on impulse and raising the subject.

"Are all right, Your Majesty?" Gwendal asked with a considerable lack of concern.

Yuuri shook his head—a motion Gwendal could only have misinterpreted as a response—to rid of his uneasiness. Gwendal's scowl made him grab a handful from the pile of documents approved during his absence. He glanced over the contents of the top sheet.

"I see we've finally gathered sufficient funds for the dam in Kadike. Thank you for authorizing them to start the project in my absence." Yuuri flipped over the document on his desk and read the others. Shortly, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Why do we have a new supplier for the bridge across Elin River?"

"After delivering only half the materials purchased, the previous supplier abandoned the project and tried to flee the country," Gwendal replied. "It took a couple of days to find him. To make a long story short, he's neither capable of providing the rest of the materials nor returning our money."

"What were his reasons? Where is he now?"

"He refused to provide any reason. He's in jail and will remain there until we receive full reimbursement. The report is the seventh one from the top of the second pile."

Yuuri had always been against severe punishment; even the most serious criminal offenders were not tortured. However, locking up a person behind bars—and often with bail—was acceptable, if not necessary, to maintain peace and order. He nodded and placed the document over the others he had gone through.

He squinted at the writings on the next sheet. Smiling his approval, he remarked, "Well, well. You extended the deadline for tax after all. I trust we can afford the temporary shortage in our budget; otherwise, you wouldn't have approved this."

"With all these new projects, we can't afford it for long. That's why—as written at the bottom—interest is due if they fail to meet their obligations within the grace period."

"My list isn't yet finished!" a drunken looking Gunter uttered out of the blue. With his left cheek still pressed against the table, he opened his eyes and blinked at Gwendal. "Ertra. You failed to mention about Ertra and the emiss—"

"Something which could remain ignored," Gwendal interrupted. "Your Majesty, if you don't mind, let's move on to the ones which require your approval."

"What about Ertra? I haven't heard from them since—how long has it been—twenty… twenty-five years?" asked Yuuri. His mind returned to over two decades ago:

Ertra was a nation at the east with vast lands but small population. The nation seemed to be closed off from the rest of the world for centuries. Though lacking in resources, previous rulers neither asked nor accepted assistance from neighboring countries; except two decades ago, when King Landric Grunewald, fifteenth ruler of Ertra, sent him an invitation. Upon arrival at the kingdom, it transpired that aforesaid ruler merely required him to lift a century old drought over a large portion of his lands. Gwendal, Conrard, and Wolfram, who accompanied him then, were offended at such request. It was the first meeting between nations and they deemed it highly inappropriate for their Maoh to be asked to use his powers _and_ sought for that sole purpose. Despite numerous objections, he extended help and released rain for three consecutive days before departing Ertra. Since then, and after much heated exchange of words between his advisers and advisers of King Landric, hardly anything was heard about Ertra. Trading was presumably nonexistent outside the nation; its people had little, if any at all, to offer as they themselves struggled to survive on meager resources.

"Your Majesty, the documents on the fifth pile require immediate attention and approval."

The stern voice interrupted Yuuri's thoughts. He then firmly said, "No, Gwendal. It is your duty to relay whatever Ertra—or anyone for that matter—has to say to me." Though every word was meant, he did not wish to offend his most reliable adviser. He then added in a lighter tone, "Besides, how long could it take?"

The blue eyes twitched. "Well then," said Gwendal, "on the twenty-fifth of April, King Landric's special emissary arrived—"

"April twenty-five? That was just yesterday," said Yuuri.

"I was just getting there," Gwendal said wryly. "King Landric's special emissary, by the name of…" he paused and read from Gunter's list, "Disibodo, arrived. According to him, Ertra is flourishing and ready to do business with the rest of the world. He said he had several propositions but refused to verbalize any. He wished to speak with you and you alone. As your return was expected yesterday, we suggested that he waited longer. Needless to say, he refused."

"It's good to know that Ertra is making remarkable progress."

Gwendal shrugged. "If that is indeed the case." Anticipating the Maoh's next question, Gwendal added, "Disibido said he will return another time. Now, may we move on to matters of more importance?"

"Certainly," Yuuri said, grabbing a handful of documents from the fifth pile. Not long after, he glanced up and suddenly said, "Conrard, kindly call Wolfram back. If you can't find him, ask his second lieutenant; Faramond always knows his whereabouts. I could use his advice with some of these."

"Have I done something unsatisfactory, Your Majesty?" Gwendal asked behind the long desk where Gunter's unmoving body rested.

Waving both hands about his face, Yuuri said, "No, no. I don't think you're capable of disappointing me. It's just that you've always done much during my absence, while Wolfram… well, you know…." Yuuri grinned innocently and went back to his work, or tried to, in spite of his thoughts returning to recent discoveries.

OooooooooO

Wolfram had invited Marius for a ride, with every intention of discussing Ranulf. They stopped at the place where he usually practiced wielding his element. While Marius briefly recounted his recent visit to Luftguo and before the intended subject could be subtly interjected, one thing led to another. They ended up as naked as their surroundings, and made love under the warmth of the morning sun.

**A/N 2**: **Edited sex scene!** Some parts were omitted to comply with "M" rating of this fiction. If you are at least 18 years of age, you may check out author's profile for the link(s) to the uncut version.

"Captain?"

At the sudden call, Wolfram froze on Marius's lap, while the latter relentlessly pushed deeper. The distant voice was accompanied by horses nickering. Footsteps followed and stopped a short distance from them. Someone cleared his throat. "Captain?"

Wolfram dared not look to his side. He envisioned Faramond standing behind the thick trunk where he could hear the white stallion neighing softly, greeting the newcomer's horse. Barely lifting his mouth off Marius's, he uttered a hoarse, "Yes?"

"Lord Weller was looking for you. I told him you were in town and he asked me to get you. That was over an hour ago, sir."

"Ah… hnf—" Wolfram covered his mouth to silence himself. Marius held him by the hips, raising and lowering him incessantly. His lower region pulsated. He was so close. So close that he almost cried out. He lowered his gaze to Marius's stomach. The muscles rippled with every flex to bury the enormous shaft deeper. He bit his lip and said under his breath, "I'll be there—hnnf!"

At the sudden, involuntary contraction of his muscles, Wolfram's head reclined, his back arched and stretched tightly. Liquid pooled between their abdomens. After a few more thrusts, another surge of warmth spurted inside him. He then collapsed into Marius's arms, spent, sated, and surprisingly not as embarrassed as he anticipated. His lover was shameless and—he realized a moment ago—so was he. The presence of his second lieutenant was not enough to interrupt their intimacy.

"Mmm… stop," Wolfram muttered.

The halfhearted objection was ignored. Marius continued to taste the sides of the neck damp with sweat while caressing the slick back and combing fingers through the blond hair.

"Faramond…."

"Can wait," finished Marius before resuming with his amorous kisses, leaving red trails along the pale skin.

"Utterly disgraceful…." Wolfram muttered into the tanned collarbone, a soft smile lingered on his lips as his nape and back were stroked.

"He had already seen us from afar, stopping would not change anything."

"Mhm," he murmured as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the sweet languor of the moment.

When Wolfram had grown silent and limp, Marius gently nudged him. "I take my word back: Faramond can't wait… well, not _that_ long. Let's return to the castle so you can rest comfortably."

Grumbling, Wolfram moved, sucking air sharply through clenched teeth when the fullness left him. He reached for his trousers and took out a handkerchief to wipe off the whitish fluid on his stomach. Then, something soft brushed along his inner thighs. He glanced behind and smiled in appreciation at the attentive man gently removing traces of their lovemaking.

While donning their garments in silence, Wolfram looked to the side and saw his white stallion nuzzling noses with a brown horse. He then caught a glimpse of the von Bielefeld uniform which shortly disappeared behind the thick trunk of the tree. Faramond had checked to see if they were on their way, he assumed.

After securing the clasps of his boots, Marius pulled over his head a leather strap holding a pair of lutemnultric rings. He unfastened the knot and slipped off one of the bands. He then reached for his pocket and took out a long, platinum chain which he strung the ring with shortly. With a tender smile gracing his lips, he handed the necklace to Wolfram.

"Because of their identical sizes, I'm not sure if that belonged to Engelbert or Gudrun, but it shouldn't matter. Wear and never remove it, especially on Earth."

The unexpected present in his palm rendered Wolfram speechless.

"Don't look so shocked, it's not like I'm proposing to you," Marius candidly teased.

Sneering, Wolfram glared at Marius and found his voice back. "Why do you always say that? I'm beginning to seriously think this relationship has no future in your eyes."

Marius took the chain from the still open palms and slipped it over Wolfram's head. "Every day I pray to the heavens that the rest of my years are with you." He then inserted the necklace into the shirt and fixed the white jabot. Looking Wolfram in the eye, he added, "I am certain of my feelings and it is you that I'm waiting for. You will be the one to decide when it is time to be united in the eyes of everyone."

Such earnestness deserved an equally heartfelt reply. And so Wolfram said, "I may not know what awaits us, but I do know what I fear the most. And that is not having you by my side. With or without a piece of document or a ceremony, this feeling will never change." As always, the intense gaze of the amber eyes gradually made him weak. Before he made a fool of himself by acting overly sentimental, he changed the subject: "Why did you say I must wear this especially on Earth?"

"Remember what the woman in the labyrinth said about the reincarnated Dhaes and how he has long awakened?"

"Uhuh," Wolfram answered, holding on to Marius's shoulders for support as he slipped into his boots.

"Both Alexandra and Queen Herthea have the gift of locating souls with the help of a large, round lutemnutric stone. They can't identify them all and say who's who—unless they've personally met them before—but through that stone, they can sense the nature of the souls and even the element they wield, especially the powerful ones."

Wolfram nodded, brushing off dirt and grass from his uniform. "Just like Ulrike, our High Priestess." He then nodded again, this time as an indication that he was ready to leave.

As they walked toward Faramond, Marius continued where he left off: "First sighting of an immortal soul was well over a hundred years ago."

"How can they tell apart an immortal soul from a mortal's? Have they ever met an immortal before?"

"I doubt that very much. It could be in the size, color, or shape. I really am as baffled as you are," admitted Marius with a casual shrug. "As I was saying, this soul belonged to an earth wielder. On the same day it appeared, it vanished without a trace. A year or two later, the next sighting of an immortal soul was when I was born. About twenty-five years ago, the earth wielder's soul made its second appearance—right here in Shin Makoku. Since then, it's been moving and staying in this world longer, its absence much shorter. Often, it is seen close to me."

"Are you saying there's a possibility he's following you?"

"I don't know. But if that's true, you must be careful as well because that could only mean he's studying everything, including the people I interact with."

Wolfram shook his head. "I don't get it. What would he have against you? Assuming he's the reincarnated Dhaes, wouldn't he have lost his memories like you?"

"Not necessarily."

When Faramond saw them approaching, a bright smile was flashed their way. The blushing soldier quickly untied the white stallion from the tree.

"Why did Lord Weller summon me?"

Marius mounted the horse, followed by Wolfram.

"Yuuri Heika requires your assistance at the office," replied Faramond, handing the reins to Marius.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Shifting his gaze back to Faramond, he said, "Let's go then."

Faramond nodded in response and mounted his horse.

"Do you understand now why I'm telling you to be careful while on Earth?" Marius asked in a quieter tone as their horse trotted alongside Faramond's.

"No."

"When Alexandra first heard about King Yuuri's world, she then said that this reincarnated Dhaes must be going back and forth that same world."

"What if there are other worlds?"

"What if there's just this and Earth?"

"Fine, whatever. But this ring won't be much help, not unless it will allow me to summon my element while on Earth."

"True. But as long as you wear that ring, he cannot manipulate your mind or use esoteric stones against you."

Wolfram snorted. "Some help that is. He's an earth wielder, he doesn't manipulate minds."

"Do you want to give it back then?" Marius asked dryly, glancing over his shoulder.

"Hmph! I never said that," Wolfram replied with a hand over his throat.

The short ride back to the castle was filled with endless stories about Wolfram's first five days at the Yamaguchi Minshuku. At their leisure pace, even Faramond was able to partake in the conversation. Wolfram promised both of his companions some pictures and postcards upon his next return. Earth—except for its overpopulation and pollution—had its share of beautiful lands; from the few he had seen, Japan was among the top of his list. In the same way that the Shibuyas seemed a second family to him, Earth, too, was like a second home. It was another side of his life he wished to share with Marius someday.

As they drew closer to the castle, Wolfram's thoughts returned to recent discoveries. Marius was constantly under the watchful eyes of a likely untrustworthy person that was his uncle, while learning from an ostensibly reliable ruler but apparently capable of obstructing justice. More than anything, he feared for Marius's safety. He still intended to speak with him about it, but perhaps silence was best for now. Marius would leave in a week and spend another week at the von Bielefeld Castle before departing for Luftguo once again. The possible involvement of Gebhard Kaufmann in the deaths of Marius's parents would surely ruin not only their short time together but relationships of great importance.

OooooooooO

"You've barely spoken a word since this afternoon," Gebhard remarked in between sips of wine. "Why bother coming home when your heart is elsewhere?" he teased lightly.

The fork and knife hoisted over the red meat were shortly returned on either side of the plate. "Oh, but my thoughts are very much with _you_ now, Uncle." Marius lifted his gaze to look Gebhard in the eye. "I wouldn't have gone here straight from the port it that wasn't so."

The duke's eyes narrowed for a fleeting moment. "That's…" Gebhard smiled slowly, though no warmth reached the green eyes, "nice to hear. Speak then, tell me about the past weeks."

"How much did you _hate_ mother?"

The hold on the stem of the wineglass tightened noticeably. Gebhard studied the impassive face across the dining table. There was no sense in denying the truth. His nephew was neither deaf nor blind. Although there were no heated arguments, there were enough caustic remarks and hostile looks exchanged between him and his sister-in-law, Beatrice, to come to such conclusion.

"Hate is a heavy word. Your mother and I had great differences in opinion. It pained me to see your father—who I'm certain privately agreed with me—take her side until the end."

"Ah, it always boils down to father and his decisions, doesn't it?" Marius remarked with a bitter undertone, pushing the broccoli around his plate. Through lowered lashes, he met the cold stare. "What relationship did you exactly have with father that gave you the right to demand for his support?"

"You know the answer to that; you've known for a long time. Or perhaps you chose to turn a blind eye. As long as they stayed together, nothing mattered. Am I correct, Marius?" Though Gebhard remained collected, the taunting remark betrayed his nonchalance.

Marius shook his head, lips pressed in a thin line. The implicit admission and the calm, mocking voice evoked a string of emotions: guilt, shame, and betrayal. His thoughts returned to when he was thirty years old, when he had gone hiking with his uncle and father. On their second night, he awoke to muffled noises. Because his father was gone from their tent, he checked on his uncle. It was then that he saw his father and uncle in an act brothers were forbidden to indulge in. He felt betrayed for his mother, yet he couldn't bring himself to despise either of the men he loved. It was easier to carry the burden and bury the memory rather than break his mother's heart. Thus, he remained silent for years.

"What good would it do to affirm the kind of bond your father and I shared? To what purpose is this interrogation?"

Marius gathered the courage to speak regardless of the repercussions. "In everyone's eyes, mother and father were eternally blissful. I myself never questioned their love for one another—but that was whenever you were not in the picture. Then again, I couldn't bring myself to feel bitter towards the man who has shown me only tenderness and never failed to brighten my father's face."

Gebhard stood up and walked towards the glistening amber eyes filled with repressed emotions.

"Tell me, Uncle, do you suppose father was filled with thoughts of you until his last breath? The smile he directed at you, do you deem it extraordinary—something Mother and I could never achieve? What place do you suppose his son and wife occupied in his heart? Or—" Marius looked at the hand that had landed over his.

"Is this why you're troubled? Your father loved you more than anyone, Marius. I assure you."

Marius shifted his gaze from the hand to his uncle's face. He found concern and a faint smile of what was perhaps relief. He then said evenly, "Oh, I never doubted that. I merely asked what _you _felt to be true… which doesn't necessarily mean it is." A soft laughter escaped him. "Perhaps _you_ were convinced she was an obligation to father even if he desired to stay with you. You were probably certain that father privately regarded her as a hindrance, a _convenient_ hindrance to conceal your illicit affair."

Color rushed to the pale cheeks and a dangerous glint flashed in the slanted eyes. "Where are you leading this talk of the past?"

"After they were murdered, everyone to me was a suspect, including the gods. After everybody was pronounced innocent by Queen Herthea, I began to blame myself. Maybe someone discovered my identity, planned to hold me captive, and extort money through ransom. But nobody came looking for me, not even the person behind this savage scheme." Marius paused to sigh. Smirking, he then said, "Did you know, Uncle, you were my primary suspect? Did you resent father immensely—for choosing us—that you wanted this happiness he chose to come to an end? And you despised mother so much her death could only be welcomed by you."

Gebhard raised a hand only to stop a few inches from Marius's cheek. "I could have snuffed the life out of your mother easily without anybody's help," he said through clenched teeth. "I could have disposed of her during one of the countless times you and your father left her here. She could have conveniently fallen from the stairs. Instead of consulting with the best healers, I could have allowed her to die whenever she fell ill. Ah, I let so many opportunities slip away. Maybe I did want her dead. In my head I killed her many times over." He then sat down. When the heaving of his chest subsided, he added matter-of-factly, "As for your father, I still grieve over him every waking moment."

"How do you explain father's decision of entrusting me to Waltorana von Bielefeld and not to you?" Marius challenged, glowering at the older man. "It's clear you never had his complete confidence."

Gebhard heaved a sigh. "That, my child, is your mother's doing. She constantly filled Abe's thoughts with disgusting ideas, insisted that the way I looked at you was more than innocent and that someday I would use you in place of him. Your mother had a disconcerting side that reared its ugly head when I was around. Beatrice—may Eisondune forgive me for saying this—had a filthy mind concealed by the beauty and seemingly perfect soul that she supposedly had."

For once, Marius hated the man before him. Yet, everything verbalized he had already conceived long ago. He cradled his head, torn between shame for accusing his uncle and desperation to find the man behind it all. He then asked in a firm voice, "Let me ask you this once and for all: did you or did you not arrange for them to be disposed of?"

"Perhaps you should pour your heart to the heavens and ask them for divine enlightenment. We are, after all, acting in accordance to their will. Fire makes you step aside or turn around; flowers exude fragrance to lure you wherever they desire; wind whispers information to enemies when they want you disposed of; and waves hurl ships in places they are not welcome," Gebhard said calmly. The resigned expression gradually turned into contempt as he went on. "Gods and fate… they are inescapable. Just like you, and for the first time in my life, I blamed them for my beloved Abe's life. If not for you, I would have followed him to his grave. And this I swear to you: if you so much as look at me with hatred again, I shan't hesitate to do as I planned fifty-one years ago—it's never too late to follow Abe."

The dining room fell silent. Marius's throat had suddenly gone dry. From the rim of his glass, he watched his uncle return to his previous seat. The elder Kaufmann briefly eyed the cold meal before covering it with a table napkin.

"Now, am I permitted to ask what brought about this sudden conviction of yours?" he asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"For months I've been having nightmares, returning me to that night. Before I took the life of the murderer, I demanded who he was working for. He said, 'Why do you not ask your men?' Because of this, I've always been certain someone around me schemed it all. Then, the nightmares of late included glimpses of mother's usual soft expression changing from content to resentful, often resigned, and sometimes even fearful. Visions of the past—though no more than fleeting—seem to whisper a message I have yet to decipher. Mother was kind, patient, and strong. You were the only one capable of stirring unpleasant emotions in her, you were her only enemy. These dreams of mine may be trying to say something." Marius smiled faintly, almost apologetically. "Now, can you blame me for suddenly suspecting you all over again?"

"Dreams," echoed Gebhard before taking a sip of his drink, "are probably the easiest and most effective in manipulating minds. Through them, Gods can certainly influence decisions without having to lift a finger."

Whatever resentment Marius felt for his uncle was quickly abandoning him. The older man who sat across him regarded him with the usual tenderness, as if all the accusations earlier were never voiced. He should be rejoicing that his sole relative was not the one responsible, but instead of relief, Marius felt guilty. He had consciously hurt the man who patiently waited for his return home; the man who took all embarrassment in stride when his nephew chose to live with Waltorana von Bielefeld.

"There was a time when I believed fortune smiled upon me," Gebhard said with a wistful look. "But the gods had their plans and left me with nothing. I have yet to meet a mortal who can outsmart them."

"You are not entirely left with nothing. Someday, I will stay for good."

"When will that be?"

"When I find the man I seek, I will be freed from these sporadic ill thoughts and feelings. Only then can I truly come home."

With a rueful smile, Gebhard raised his glass in a toast and said, "May I live to see that day."

OooooooooO

The small, private garden behind the family room of the minshuku was delineated by plum trees and cherry trees, and at the center was a hot spring bath—an ideal place to unwind. Both Yuuri and Wolfram had grown accustomed to soaking under the soothing water at the end of each day.

Wolfram immersed his body into the warm water. He leaned against the natural stone walls of the hot spring and rested his arms over the edge of the circular pool. Through the thin veil of mist, he saw Yuuri do the same several feet away.

"Now that nobody else can hear us, tell me what happened between mom and dad this afternoon," said Yuuri.

"Nothing happened. Miko didn't want to speak with Shoma. He simply stared at her while she successfully eluded his gaze and any conversation."

"They couldn't have done _only_ that for the entire half hour. C'mon, there must have been a few words exchanged somehow," insisted Yuuri.

Wolfram shifted his weary eyes to the starlit sky. He was exhausted after another long day. The minshuku was fully booked for the rest of the month; and that week, none of the guestrooms were left vacant for more than a couple of hours. Because Yuuri's obligations in Shin Makoku were of much greater importance than his, he was the one who ended up staying behind and helped out Miko and the Takenakas for the weekend. Shortly after dinner that day, Miko and Misaki retired early, while he, Yuuri and Yori cleaned the indoor baths used by guests. Now he merely wanted to unwind in silence and not required to think of anything.

"Wolf?"

"Nothing more than 'How have you been?' and 'None of your goddamn business!' were said. Ask Misaki, she was there the whole time as well. I'm tired, Yuuri. Allow me this moment of peace, will you?" grumbled Wolfram. When a soft laughter was heard from across, he asked, "What's so amusing about that?"

"I'm sorry," replied Yuuri, "it's just that when you're grumpy you're actually… _cute_."

Sneering, Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Geez, your sudden choice of word gives me goose bumps."

"But it's true," insisted the teasing voice. "You look adorable when you get upset over trivial matters."

"Whatever," Wolfram muttered. He reached for his left shoulder and began kneading the stiff muscles. Yuuri's frequent and quite unbecoming flirtatious remarks embarrassed and flattered him at the same time. Though often playful, it was something he had yet to get used to. The long history of his unrequited love made him question the sincerity. On the other hand, knowing Yuuri as long as he had, he was certain that a considerable amount of affection and dependence indeed existed.

Closing his eyes, Wolfram worked on the ache at his right shoulder and returned to his musing. Actions of late somewhat proved that Yuuri still meant whatever he said months ago at the von Bielefeld lands—the day Yuuri came to fetch him and finally opened up his heart. Although that day turned unpleasant, it did not reverse the confession. Then again, he wondered how much the truth was worth to him _now_. Whether Yuuri's feelings were genuine or not, it certainly should not matter to him as much as before. And only for the sake of their longstanding friendship did he allow the casual teasing, grateful no attempts beyond that were made.

"Would you like a massage?"

At the nearness of the voice, Wolfram's eyes flung wide open. Eyes darker than the night sky gazed at him less than a foot away. "Don't startle me like that," he said, shoving the chest in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd have a heart attack," Yuuri said, staring with disapproval at the colorless stone hanging at Wolfram's chest.

Upon noticing where the dark orbs were fixed on, Wolfram protectively clutched the ring Marius gave him. He stared into Yuuri eyes and feigned nonchalance towards his closeness.

"Must you wear that while bathing? If that belonged to Marius's parents then he won't forgive you if you lose it."

Curling his upper lip, Wolfram retorted, "What's it to you? Besides, I don't want to leave it anywhere and end up getting misplaced."

The corners of Yuuri's mouth slowly turned upward. "You're right. Why should I care? Losing it could only do wonders for me."

Combined with the intense look in the black eyes, the lopsided grin seemed almost _teasing_. Once again, Wolfram curled his upper lip in response as well as disapproval for the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Well, my offer still stands," Yuuri said. "I'll do my best not to pull off anything."

"No, thanks." Crossing arms at his chest, Wolfram looked at his companion irritably and added, "Now will you _please_ give me some quiet time?"

"I guess what Murata used to say is true after all," Yuuri said while making himself comfortable beside Wolfram.

"Right now I couldn't care any less."

"He said people get cranky when they don't get laid for some time." Yuuri rattled on: "Well, it hasn't been that long; you only missed this weekend. Unless you were _that_ eagerly looking forward to it…."

Appalled, Wolfram's mouth opened and remained that way for a few good seconds. "How dare you blatantly show me disrespect?"

"So if you need help in that department, I'm always availa—"

"And have the audacity to make such a suggestion! For your information, if I fall to desperation, I'd rather jerk off than have sex with you."

Yuuri shook his head. "You don't look so cute now, Wo—"

"But, yes, maybe I _am_ cranky because of the lack of sex. And I lay all blame on the insensitive king who decided I should stay here."

"… not cute at all with your nostrils flaring," Yuuri finished deadpan.

Once again, shock rendered Wolfram speechless and left his mouth wide open. He then pounded balled fists over the water and through clenched teeth uttered a loud, "Grrrrr!"

Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter. Clutching his sides, he said in between snorts, "Calm down. I was just kidding."

"Hmph!" Wolfram waded toward the opposite end, eying the towel he left on a low wooden stool along the edge.

"Hey, Wolf, come back. I was just fooling around."

With palms over the rocks and a foot over the edge, Wolfram managed to raise himself from the ground a few inches when hands encircled his hips and lowered him back into the hot spring.

"What the fu—?"

Wolfram thrust his elbows backward, one after the other. Despite the forceful jabs, Yuuri managed to keep a firm hold on him. He raised both hands, reached over his head and grabbed the assailant's hair. He mercilessly yanked thick strands.

"You assho—"

Warm water suddenly splashed all over his face and entered his mouth, nostrils, and ear. Coughing up water, he continued to struggle against the powerful limbs. He buried his short nails into the arms around his abdomen and landed a few successful kicks at Yuuri's shin.

"Stop, Wolf. You—_ouch_—can't—_ahahah_—escape me—_ouch_!"

A low, continuous hum reached his water-filled ear when Yuuri burst into laughter all over again. This fueled his annoyance. Yuuri was having a blast out of making fun of him and had even taken advantage of his ability to summon the water element on Earth. It seemed so unfair, yet the realization somehow knocked sense into him: he could never win against Yuuri. He finally stopped struggling in resignation.

Wolfram placed the heels of his palms over his ears and pressed in and out firmly to release the trapped liquid. When he was a child, he almost drowned in the baths. It was a truly unpleasant experience and water in the ear gave off the same feeling. He shook his head vigorously before tilting his head to the side with his left ear facing up. He scooped up water in his hand and released a few drops into the affected ear. Once he felt the liquid within, he tilted his head to the other side. He repeated this procedure, but the succeeding attempts were all futile. For what seemed like a long while, he was unable to regain normal hearing and hardly noticed that the laughter behind him had ceased.

All of a sudden, fingers gently traced the side of his neck, accompanied by a steady flow of warm air on his left shoulder. His breath was caught in his throat. Only then did he realize that Yuuri's naked form was still pressed against his. The sudden awareness of the bulge at his backside evoked mixed sensations. Normally, he would have given in to anger toward his former fiancé's attempt to seduce him. However, an unexpected cognizance prevented him from doing so; it disturbed him greatly that his groin began to swell in response to the continued caressing of his neck as well as the feel of the hardening flesh behind. Was it really all that surprising, that a certain amount of physical attraction towards Yuuri existed even now? He did not allow himself to wonder for long.

"Wolf," Yuuri said softly, grazing his lips over the fine blond hair framing the slender neck, "may I?"

Wolfram pretended not to have heard and cupped his left ear once again, his inner wrist brushing Yuuri's mouth in the process. As if fortune was at his side, the trapped water suddenly dispersed and released the airflow. He tilted his head to the side—bumping what was presumably Yuuri's nose—to drain the unwanted liquid. He then reached for the hand now resting lightly over his lower abdomen and let it fall to the side. Without delay, he waded toward the edge of the pool once again.

He cleared his throat and said as casually as he could, "I'm hungry, Yuuri." With a small smile, he added, "Where's our usual midnight snacks and drinks? It's your turn to serve us tonight."

Yuuri remained unmoving, the lean and muscular back faced Wolfram and the dark head was lowered. Leaves rustled as a gentle breeze carried the strong fragrance of plum. It was a welcome break to the awkward silence that lingered in the air.

Yuuri at long last spoke, throwing a glance to the side: "Why do you hold back? You can't deny it, I sensed it, too."

"Yuuri," Wolfram started quietly, "don't put too much thought into it."

"Are you still afraid of what you might discover? What if… what if everything you feel for Marius is just make-believe? A safe place you insist on hiding."

"It isn't," Wolfram stated calmly. Yuuri's speculations no longer affected him like before; not when he was already certain of his feelings. He chose his next words carefully and gently said, "Whatever desire or attraction I feel towards you, whatever affection I will forever have for you, they cannot diminish Marius's place in my life. I'm sorry, Yuuri. You have to stop holding your breath. I will never return to the way I was with you. And this is not my mind talking; this is the confession of my heart."

Wolfram noticed how the usual proud shoulders gradually hunched, rising with a faint shudder with every breath. He shifted his gaze toward the starlit sky. The tranquility was marred by the sudden melancholic air. If there was a god of moods, he certainly had a wicked sense of humor. Wasn't he snapping at Yuuri and biting his head off a while ago? Now all he felt was pity. However, he could not regret what he said. It was the truth Yuuri needed to understand.

With a weary sigh, Wolfram raised himself up the hot spring and walked over to the stool where his towel lay. While patting his body dry with the thick cloth, he said, "I'm beat and starving. But looking at you just standing there, appearing dispirited, and mulling over what you shouldn't makes me feel worse."

After donning his yukata, Wolfram threw a towel over Yuuri's head and extended a hand. Though Yuuri kept his eyes lowered, he took the offered hand and pulled himself up. Wolfram regarded the somber man and smirked.

"Hey," Wolfram paused and waited for Yuuri to look him in the eye, "For what it's worth, staring at your naked ass and dick still gives me a hard on. Well, all right… even your torso and legs."

A wide grin spread across the recently sullen face. Before the parted lips could utter a word, Wolfram added firmly, "_But_ I like the way we are now. Let's not ruin it, Yuuri."

Yuuri reached out to give his friend a hug only to have a yukata hurled at his face. Wolfram turned on his heel and walked towards the family room. Without bothering to dry off, Yuuri slipped into the Japanese robe and followed his friend.

"I stashed a whole pizza under the vegetables. Yori made lots of extras for the guests who requested it; he won't miss it tomorrow," said Yuuri.

"That'll take forever to bake," whined Wolfram as he slid the door open.

"Nah-uh. I already baked it while we were cleaning the baths. We just need to reheat it in the toaster oven."

"Great," Wolfram said as they walked across the room, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's ready, OK? Make sure the crust is crispy, all right? Oh, and no alcohol tonight; bring me a cold soda, will you?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir."

OooooooooO

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and obscene language.

**Beta-reader: **warmsugar, a talented writer and kindhearted beta-reader who worked on this chapter in such little time.

**A/N:** Decisions ultimately define destiny. When the road you've chosen is not as anticipated, you can either turn around to take the familiar route or you can proceed with the unknown path with a renewed attitude.

This work focuses on Wolfram's journey, his friends, loves, and heartaches along the way, and the constant opportunities to start anew. I can only hope that one reads this with an open mind, for nothing will ever be definite. "Happy ever after" may not exist in this book; because what it contains is the story of two great loves in a lifetime, and choosing one to leave the other behind can never be pleasant, if not impossible.

Thank you in advance to those who will leave comments. Even if only signed reviews will be replied to, do know that your thoughts are all sincerely appreciated.

About chapter 17: I mentioned long ago that all characters have been introduced. Well, I take those words back. There is one more OC to appear. He was supposed to emerge in the second book of Constant, but I've decided to introduce him now.

Enough said. Have a pleasant reading!

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 17**

While Gwendal and Gunter recapitulated the foreign affairs, half of Yuuri's attention was on Wolfram who was throwing glances over his shoulder, particularly at Conrard who was at a table by the far end of the room.

"Anything for me during my absence?" Wolfram asked casually, his fingers running along the books lined on the shelf behind Conrard.

Conrard looked up momentarily from the map he was studying and shook his head in response.

"That's odd. According to Faramond, Marius hasn't shown up since I was last here."

"Maybe something unexpected came up," Conrard said, offering a brief and somewhat sympathetic smile.

"At the very least I expected some notice, especially since I sent him messages," Wolfram said, turning around to throw Yuuri an accusatory glare.

"Excuse me for a moment, Gunter," Yuuri said, raising a hand to silence his adviser who went on and on about the state of neighboring nations. To Wolfram, he said defensively, "I sent the letters to that man as you requested: one via pigeon and its duplicate via actual messenger… and to Atemreich Castle as you instructed, even if I can't fathom how sending it there—of all places—would ensure he'd receive either of them. Sending it through Lord Waltorana would've been more efficient."

Gwendal and Gunter, who were standing on either side of Yuuri, exchanged looks.

"Forgive me for asking, Your Majesty," Gunter began to say, "by any chance did you send it _after_ the earthquake? The Atemanns are dealing with matters of greater importance at the moment. Perhaps they haven't had the chance to sort mail—even if it's from the Maoh of Shin Makoku who can provide assistance at such a time. On the other hand, they probably don't need outside help as they have far more resources than we d—"

"What earthquake? Was Luftguo hit?" Wolfram interrupted, heading towards Yuuri. The usually pale face had turned crimson, green eyes glistened—with shock, concern, or possibly both, Yuuri could not tell—and the chest covered in the blue von Bielefeld uniform began to heave noticeably. "When was this? Why didn't anyone inform me sooner?"

"Calm down. It happened over a month ago and it didn't occur to me that you needed to be informed about Luftguo. Besides, except for one province—which I'm certain you're not even familiar with—the damage is not alarming. Here, let me show you," Yuuri said, motioning for Wolfram to take the seat in front of his desk. He began to shuffle through the first pile of documents only to pause as he muttered, "It must have been filed away by now. Gwendal, any update on Luftguo?"

Gwendal pulled out a document from the bottom. "This came in a week ago," he said in his usual low tone, handing over the parchment to Yuuri. "The imperial decree prohibiting trade and travel to and from Luftguo is still in force. Security has become more severe; departing the country is imaginably difficult, if not impossible. Only those who carry permits with the King of Luftguo's seal may enter and leave the nation." He then said to Wolfram, "All the islands surrounding the nation have been converted to checkpoints. As for your correspondence, it is presumably in one of those."

"What about letters sent through messenger pigeons?" Wolfram asked, extending a hand to Yuuri, who then handed him the report.

"Correspondence by way of air is being controlled as well," Gunter informed Wolfram. "In every checkpoint, they have stationed wind wielders who use their element to guide all winged creatures to a certain place."

"All these for a small earthquake? Wasn't the greatest disaster brought about by the collapse of a dam? They're making mountains out of molehills," Yuuri remarked.

"The flood caused by the collapse of their biggest dam claimed more than fifty lives, Your Majesty," Gunter reminded.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry for their loss, but why do they act as if they have been... hmm, what's the right word… attacked?" Yuuri remarked, recalling to mind the more serious acts of terrorism on Earth and the precautionary measures humans usually took.

It was then that Conrard joined in the conversation: "Perhaps they _do_ believe the shift in the ground was not of natural cause." With a map in hand, he approached the others. "I've been studying this map, mainly to detect what they call on Earth a fault line. It appears that the areas in Luftguo which experienced quakes are scattered. Considering the tremors took place in a single night and almost simultaneously, they probably have a good reason for thinking it was caused by more than stress under the soil."

"Supposing they are right, that they've been sabotaged, let's say by an earth wielder," Yuuri said, his eyes following Wolfram who stood up suddenly and began to pace the length of the room, "will they be detaining those who can manipulate the earth element then? Why, that would be absurd."

"I've always wondered when that tough, vast land would move," Gwendal remarked, "because there has not been a single case of major disturbance in the ground of Luftguo until now."

"Oh, you're mistaken, Big Brother," a voice remarked quietly. "In fact, thousands of years ago…."

"Did you say something, Wolf?" Yuuri said as Wolfram continued to stride back and forth across the room.

With arms crossed over his chest, Wolfram muttered incomprehensible words, and then shook his head. "Can't be…."

"Wolf?" Yuuri repeated only to be ignored. After a loud sigh, he said, "Listen, we're all aware that Marius frequents Luftguo to see his uncle and royal friends. However, I assure you that it's unnecessary to make yourself anxious. I'm positive that King Ricohard would have informed us—or Lord Waltorana—if Marius had died in the flood."

A grunt came from Gwendal; Gunter gasped; and Conrard pressed his lips together to prevent from grinning at his godson's straightforwardness, if not tactlessness.

"Your attempt to induce laughter has gone from bad to worse. For your information, it would take more than _water_ to kill Marius," Wolfram retorted. He threw a sneer at Yuuri before heading for the door.

"Stop right there," Yuuri said firmly. "Where are you going?"

Wolfram swung the door open. "To see my uncle."

"I don't recall granting you permission," Yuuri reminded calmly.

Wolfram smiled sweetly. "May I, _King_ Yuuri?"

"Of course…" Yuuri said, returning the false smile of his friend, "not."

Wolfram's scornful expression returned. He kicked the door, shutting it with a bang. Standing with feet apart and hands on hips, he glared at Yuuri wordlessly.

"Oh, Wolf, Wolf, " Yuuri started, shaking his head, "why do you always assume I'm against your wishes? You haven't even heard my suggestion. Now take a seat and help me with these. If we're done early, I may feel generous enough to transport you to Lord Waltorana's castle myself. Why exhaust yourself traveling by horse when you have me at your disposal?"

"Lord von Bielefeld, you heard His Majesty. Please join us and put that intelligence of yours to good use," Gunter said cheerfully. "Ah! I know how much you dislike noise, so I'll quietly wait until you're done before I resume my report to His Majesty."

When Wolfram remained rooted on the spot, Gwendal cleared his throat. "Much as I'm curious to the extent of your hold on His Majesty who claims to be at 'your disposal,' time is ticking. In fact, over three hundred documents are sitting in my office and waiting for approval—or rather, _space_ in His Majesty's desk. So please," he said, motioning for his brother to take a seat.

Yuuri watched Wolfram do as instructed and grabbed a handful of sheets. Even though his friend kept muttering discontentedly, he knew the man was privately grateful—perhaps even anticipated—the offer to transport him to his uncle's castle. Despite the arrogance often displayed, Wolfram was quite easy to read, appease, and even control. In fact, Wolfram needed much protection from skilled manipulators.

"Staring won't accomplish anything."

The gruff voice interrupted Yuuri's thoughts. He found Wolfram glaring at him through thick blond lashes.

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to finish this for you."

Even though Yuuri was aware that he was becoming less of a 'wimp' with each passing day, Wolfram continued to treat him like one. It ceased to be annoying long ago; in fact, it was endearing to be treated as an ordinary person and not the powerful Maoh he was to many. He took in the wide green eyes beneath the wrinkled brows, the pursed lips, and the proud chin all at once.

"Look, you better give me your word that whether or not we're done by supper, you'll take me to Uncle Waltorana."

Yuuri felt a smile forming on his face. He was enamored with Wolfram undoubtedly, because every single thing about the man—including the deepening scowl and string of grumbles—excited his senses. "Yes, sir, you have my word."

OooooooooO

The green eyes which used to be full of life—whether in anger or otherwise—were downcast of late. Yuuri could only presume the reason for the somber mood: for the past six months in the other world, whenever they returned to Shin Makoku, he and Wolfram paid Waltorana a visit for any word on Marius; however, no further correspondence arrived after the first.

And so on Earth, it had been five weeks since Wolfram had been keeping in his pocket the two letters he received: one from Marius and the other from Sitka. Even now, as they soaked in the warm water of the hot spring at the back of the main house of the Yamaguchi Minshuku, Yuuri saw Wolfram nestle a letter between his towel and yukata. Yuuri found it pathetic, if not sickening.

"On Friday—I still can't believe that's the day after tomorrow already—summer break begins!" Yuuri remarked cheerfully, and in an attempt to start a conversation. When his effort was rewarded by a brief nod, he went on: "Mom found temporary help in order for us to enjoy this vacation to the fullest. Well, actually, we'll spend most of it working at Covenant Castle; still, I'd rather do that than hit the books."

Wolfram remained silent as he stared into the water, fiddling with the colorless ring hanging at his chest.

"Oh, we've a couple of invites for the rest of the month," Yuuri said. "On Saturday we must journey to Ertra. I know you dislike King Landric, but I couldn't refuse when he sent the invitation personally. In addition, I'm curious as to how much his country has progressed and the story about his long lost brother. Then, we must return here next Friday because Shori will be expecting us for dinner. Oh, and the list goes on in either worlds."

"Quite a schedule you have," Wolfram said dryly, leaning his back against the stone wall of the hot spring. With head upturned, he stared into the night sky. "Have fun."

"Don't tell me you're not coming along. It'll be good to socialize. You've been depressed for so long it's alarming."

"If you're genuinely concerned, then transport me to Luftguo," Wolfram said flatly, lowering his gaze to meet Yuuri's for a moment.

"Not that again. You can mope all day, but that's a request I refuse to grant. Snap out of your lovesickness, will you?" Yuuri said lightly, though every word was meant.

"Either let me be or leave," Wolfram remarked evenly.

"Since when did your happiness depend on some jerk? When you first received the letters, you were ecstatic. A week later, you began to exude a miserable aura. I want to help you, but carrying on even the simplest conversation is becoming frustrating."

Wolfram gave a dismissive shrug. "Like I said, if you've a problem with that, there's always the option to leave."

"All right, maybe I will," Yuuri said, abandoning pleasantries while getting out of the water. "But as your _concerned_ _friend_, I think you're wasting emotions on a man who most likely doesn't miss you even half as much. Or maybe he found somebody else who has more free time to play with him."

"What would you know?" Wolfram muttered, closing his eyes as his body slid lower into the hot spring.

While rubbing a towel briskly over his chest and legs, Yuuri went on: "Because if he did, he'd have forwarded to you another message. I mean, how many dozens of letters have you wasted by now? You even sent him a birthday present last… when was that… toward mid November, wasn't it? Better yet, he could have dropped by to see you, even for a while."

"Marius has a sense of responsibility. He doesn't abandon his duties simply because he feels like it. You could learn a thing or two from him in that area," Wolfram spoke in a quiet, calm voice of one not seemingly affected by what had been said.

"Oh, really…. Tell me, what exactly is he obliged to do there? As far as I know, things are back to normal. The ban on trade and travel was lifted—two months ago! He's free to leave Luftguo. You're a fool, Wolf. Even I—during a regrettably stupid period of denial—couldn't stay away from you for more than… hmm… I think it was ten… no, nine… yeah, no more than nine days."

"Whatever."

Yuuri wrapped the damp towel around his hips and stared at Wolfram for a few good seconds. The complacent smile he found was disconcerting.

"I'm going to listen to music or watch TV or both; so if you start drowning, don't bother to strain your vocal chords because I won't hear a thing!" Yuuri huffed before storming off.

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

OooooooooO

Yuuri chomped on a sandwich as he flicked the channels in search of anything interesting. He turned up the volume of the TV. He needed a distraction from Wolfram, or specifically, Marius's hold on Wolfram. It disturbed him that Marius's absence affected Wolfram to such extent; and it perturbed him that Wolfram—who was infamous for his fits of jealousy—showed absolutely no signs of insecurity where Marius was involved. Marius could probably show up with a woman in his arms and Wolfram would still choose to believe the man loved him. Though most likely, Marius genuinely loved Wolfram; after all, given time, who wouldn't? But what made him bitter was that Marius received more trust than he ever did when he was still engaged to Wolfram. Then again, he and Wolfram were never lovers; they never shared private moments which solidified a relationship; their engagement was publicly known as accidental and conspicuously platonic, if not one-sided; and all that made the entire difference.

His thoughts wandered to the letters Waltorana handed to Wolfram. He noticed that one was much lighter in color than the other; and only the lighter parchment was currently between Wolfram's towel and yukata. Apparently, whatever Marius wrote was enough to keep Wolfram's faith in him. This triggered his curiosity.

He gulped down his drink. As soon as he turned off the TV, the silence was almost deafening. It was then that he realized how loud the volume had been. He parted the translucent screen separating his room from Wolfram's.

The tiny room was impeccably clean. He opened the door of the closet and was impressed at how everything was arranged neatly. He found a shallow chest which Wolfram claimed contained his sword. It was certainly not the same chest which Conrard placed the sword he had given Wolfram for his birthday, and so he tried to open it in case it was a secret hiding place. When the lid refused to budge, he gave up knowing that Wolfram wouldn't bother to lock up letters which he carried with him practically all the time.

His eyes went to the lower compartment which was almost empty except for a low stack of books at the corner. He recognized instantly the journal written presumably by a man named Ranulf. Underneath the journal was the photo album he had given Wolfram along with the instant cameras. Trusting his instincts, he pulled out the album. He flipped the sheets filled with pictures from Wolfram's birthday celebration. Halfway through, and inserted between an empty page and a page with a sole picture of Wolfram, Sitka, and Marius, he found what he was looking for: a wrinkled yellow-brown parchment. He listened for any approaching steps; when none was heard, he unfolded the letter and began to read the contents:

_Dear Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld,_

_I hope this message finds you in good health and spirit. _

_Lord Marius Kaufmann visited me twice this month. He requested me to ask Spruce—who knows everything going on in the world—who made the ground shake. When Spruce refused to speak, I feared that Lord Kaufmann would have him cut down. But being the understanding person that Lord Kaufmann is, Spruce remains safe and alive. Oh, before you get upset, let me assure you that I hardly use any power when conversing with Spruce; in fact, I didn't get ill at all even after I begged him for a few good hours to help us._

_The second time Lord Kaufmann visited Savil, he shared with me a secret… a very, very pleasant secret… and it has something to do with you, him, and me. However, I will not tell you because it should be a surprise. Oh, there's much more to write but this tiny paper won't let me. _

_My thoughts are constantly with you. Until the day when Lord Kaufmann and I are able to take over the kind Maoh's duty of protecting you, please be careful along whichever path you traverse._

_Sitka_

Grinning and shaking his head at the same time, Yuuri folded the letter and inserted it the way he found it. Half of him was amused at the child's sweet candor; while the other half applauded Marius sarcastically. The man was now bringing Sitka—an orphan whom Wolfram was obviously attached to—into their relationship. He could only guess that Marius either promised or hinted of an instant family in the near future. He carefully returned the album to its original place and shut the closet door.

He then sat on Wolfram's bed. His dislike for Marius escalated as he dwelled on whatever the man planned for Wolfram and Sitka. Should his intuition be correct, was he capable of letting Wolfram go? How much did he need Wolfram? Would he need Wolfram for the rest of their long lives… or was he better off with Marius? He couldn't answer his own questions. The only thing he was certain of was that his present selfish self was not ready to be parted with Wolfram.

A glimpse of the bedside clock told him it was a quarter after midnight.

"Oh, Wolf, Wolf," he uttered absentmindedly as he stood up, "did you fall asleep and drown like I predicted?"

Without bothering to close the partition between rooms, he stepped out and crossed the narrow corridor.

When Yuuri reached the family room, he found the door leading outside wide open. He also noticed that all four incandescent lamps of the garden were switched on; something rarely done because the yellow lights were so dim they were mere waste of electricity.

Then, a light groaning was heard followed by a string of soft, choked curses.

Yuuri rushed outside and saw Wolfram, naked, on all fours, and frantically moving his hands over the soil. With heart pounding in his ears, Yuuri approached his friend.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," Wolfram cried softly, fumbling through the grass.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked, placing his hands on the trembling cold shoulders.

Wolfram glanced up, eyes glistening and ablaze like those of a madman's. "Yuuri… help … find it, please," he begged quietly, grimacing from time to time whenever a sob escaped his lips. "I can't… it can't be…. Please… help."

Yuuri removed his yukata and clothed the shivering frame with it. "What did you lose?"

The question seemed to aggravate Wolfram who then released a painfully soft cry.

Yuuri cupped the quivering chin. "Calm down. Tell me what you're looking for," he said gently, thumbing the tears from Wolfram's cheeks. His own chest seemed to ache as he regarded the laborious breathing. It was then that he saw a red line across the pale neck and noticed the absence of the platinum chain which held the colorless band Marius gave Wolfram. "Why didn't you alert me that there was an intruder?"

Wolfram shook his head impatiently. "Happened so fast… Shouldn't have stared into its eyes." He brushed away Yuuri's hand and turned around as he resumed his search. In between gasps, he continued: "It pushed my head… water… grabbed—oh, where is it? It's here… I know it… chain broke… tossed somewhere—oh, where the hell…."

There was a dark spot at the center of the blond hair, and something in a similar shade dribbled down the collar of the gray yukata. Yuuri reached out and ran fingers along the damp, tangled locks. He sniffed his hand and flinched at the smell of blood.

"Let me see your head, Wolf," Yuuri said calmly.

Still on all fours, Wolfram moved away from Yuuri. "It's nothing… just a bump… help… find it, Yuuri."

Yuuri wanted to drag Wolfram out of the garden. However, he knew that Wolfram would only resist. It was impossible to knock sense into Wolfram at his current state. He considered calling his mother for help, but decided against it as well. She would surely awaken the Takenakas; and that would prevent him from using his powers freely. All he could do was search for the ring so that he can treat Wolfram's injury.

Yuuri's arms encircled Wolfram from behind.

"What the…. Let go… please," Wolfram said, groaning in frustration while struggling against the firm hold.

With arms crossed over the heaving chest, Yuuri straightened up Wolfram who refused to stand.

"Hush. I promise to retrieve it for you," Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ears. Though the breathing against his arms remained uneven, his words seemed to calm Wolfram who stood still for a while.

In seconds, a stream of water from the hot springs emerged, brushing their bare feet as it combed every single blade of grass. Yuuri tightened his embrace when Wolfram continued to shudder.

"Did you see his face? Will you be able to describe him to the authorities?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram shook his head. "Monkey."

Yuuri then remembered that snow monkeys were not unusual in the area. They sought respite from cold by soaking in hot springs. But he considered it odd because it was not winter; in fact, summer was around the corner. Moreover, if there was anything a snow monkey would have taken fancy to, it would be fruits and seeds, surely not a ring.

"It was a monkey? A snow monkey you mean?"

"Lucky bastard… if I had my sword… I'd have skewered him… next time… I will… him… and his entire clan!" Wolfram uttered breathlessly. "Shouldn't have looked… into its… miserable eyes!"

Despite his bafflement over the monkey's strange preference, Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram seemed no longer hysterical and was beginning to talk like himself again.

"Yes, staring into their eyes can alarm snow monkeys," Yuuri said, parting the clumps of hair before him. "Let me tend to your wound now."

The cut near the base of Wolfram's head was about a centimeter long; but what would normally need a few stitches, Yuuri could heal easily. And so Yuuri began to use healing magic on Wolfram.

Long after the wound had closed up, they continued to stand motionless, inhaling the strong scent of plum and faint smell of wet soil. It was a comfortable silence despite the situation. Wolfram looked behind. Only then did he notice that Yuuri was naked except for the Mazokus' trademark tiny underwear. Wolfram turned around. He slipped off the Japanese robe from his shoulders only to be stopped by gentle hands.

"You must be cold."

"Actually, I'm not," Yuuri said, rubbing Wolfram's back with his palms while pulling him close once again. "Not like this, anyway," he teased lightly, grinning into the anxious face.

Wolfram lowered his eyes. He wordlessly watched a seemingly endless stream flow between their feet, which were quite close if not pressed together. With a faint smile, he detached from the warm embrace by taking a couple of steps back.

"I… I…" Wolfram faltered before turning around. He walked away, pointing in the direction of the plum trees. "I saw the bastard disappear behind th—"

"Whoa! Careful," Yuuri called out when Wolfram's feet slid involuntarily to the side as he crossed the wet soil. He was about to join Wolfram when several jets of water shot up from the ground. "Look, Wolf."

Wolfram, who was pointing behind the trunk of a tree, looked over his shoulder and saw what Yuuri called his attention for: thin vertical lines made up of water were suspended above the ground, stopping at waist length, and each holding a small object.

Shortly, they were walking around carefully, checking out the items which appeared to be on display. Most were white rocks and smooth pebbles. A couple of times they found shards of colorless crystal.

A few minutes into their search, Yuuri slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" he mumbled to himself. He then said out loud, "Wolf, I'm going to instruct them to leave everything in one place, all right?"

True enough, as Yuuri had said, the objects were soon settled on the doormat outside the family room.

Once the water disappeared underneath the thirsty soil, Wolfram rushed to the doorway while Yuuri grabbed the yukata by the hot spring. As Yuuri put on the robe, he observed the way Wolfram rummaged hastily through the heap of stones. He couldn't help regard his frantic friend with disapproval. Wolfram was such a wreck it could only be wrong. With a heavy sigh, he decided to help and get it over with.

As he approached Wolfram, Yuuri felt something pressed to his wet ankle. It was a piece of parchment, and could only be the one from Marius. He knew reading Sitka's letter was unethical, and what he intended to do now was an even graver mistake. But he turned around still and looked at the correspondence, grateful that it was the underside of the thick paper which got a little wet. He sneered at the first line before continuing with the rest of its contents:

_Wolfram, love,_

_He whose face and name I have yet to learn has begun testing his skills on this sacred land. We are not to undermine his current weak powers, for the strength of an immortal soul has the ability to increase rapidly. His presence is felt almost on a daily basis yet we cannot single him out. For this reason only a few are able to leave the country; a rule which does not apply to yours truly. I remain here by choice as I need to protect these people._

_To say "I miss you" falls short of how I feel whenever we are apart. I may have agreed to wait until you are free from your obligations to the Maoh, but, in all honestly, I'm contemplating on doing something about it. _

_The sword and the ring, which both rightfully belong to you, shall protect you in my __absence. When__ matters are settled, and before the responsibility of this entire nation falls upon my shoulders, let us travel the world… just you and me… and maybe a certain little man who thinks the world of you._

_Marius_

Yuuri gripped the edge of the paper. Marius indeed intended to take Wolfram away… and soon. And what did Marius mean when he spoke of being responsible for an entire nation? He now suspected there was more to it than duties of someone who may succeed to the title of the Duke of Ronski after his uncle. And what about the ring and sword? And the man with an immortal soul? He wanted to drown the letter at the bottom of the hot spring, but could not ignore the riddles yet to be deciphered.

"Yuuri," a voice from behind said weakly. "Thanks… for your help."

Yuuri folded the paper until it could be concealed within a fist. He looked behind in time to see the hunched shoulders before Wolfram disappeared into the family room. Needless to say, the ring was not found. Though he felt no loss for an object which belonged to Marius, there was no satisfaction in seeing Wolfram utterly devastated. He then resolved to search for the colorless band as he had promised.

There was something that caught Wolfram's eye earlier, behind the trees; hence he proceeded in that direction.

OooooooooO

At the start of summer on Earth—which marked the end of Yuuri's first trimester at the university—Yuuri and Wolfram returned to the other world where it was winter, January twenty-five, in the year forty-five hundred and two. After a day's work at Covenant Castle, they set out on their journey to the Kingdom of Ertra, for its fifteenth ruler's brother's reinstatement as Prince of Ertra.

Ertra, a nation at the east of Shin Makoku, was a six-day travel on horse. Even though Yuuri had been there once, that was well over twenty years ago. Hence he had qualms about traveling through his water element. Moreover, it would be inappropriate for him—and about twenty of his loyal subjects—to appear unexpectedly in either the baths or some fountain at Ertra Castle.

With his chin resting against the back of his gloved hand, Wolfram looked at the snow-covered undulating terrain outside the carriage. It didn't matter to him that they had been traveling almost nonstop for nearly a week. It didn't matter to him that their journey was delayed a few times because of the harsh weather. In fact, nothing mattered to him after he lost Marius's correspondence and his ring.

Yuuri said the correspondence had fallen into the hot spring; as for the ring, it was never found. What Yuuri found instead was a ripped sleeve, covered with thick, burnt amber fur, and attached to a false hand like that of a monkey's. A nail from the false hand was stuck to the trunk of a tree. Needless to say, it soon transpired that the one who assaulted Wolfram and took his ring was a thief in a snow monkey costume. Burglar alarms were installed the next day. But, for Wolfram, they were unnecessary; they would not get his ring back.

Wolfram was aware of his despondency; grateful that Yuuri had ceased reminding him about what he already knew. His emotions—playing back and forth between excessive and apathetic—were beyond his control. The long absence of Marius disquieted him; especially when Marius was in search of the reincarnated Dhaes, the once immortal offspring of the supreme commander of the earth element. He hoped Marius would never find him. It wasn't because he lacked confidence in Marius's strength—something he had yet to be acquainted with—but he simply wished to keep him safe and free from harm.

Various options had crossed his mind: tender a letter of resignation to the Maoh; flee the country if that didn't work; do the forgivable crime of abandoning his duties for a month; and just about any other action that would enable him to see Marius. Yet he remained a coward. He couldn't do any of those, not now, and perhaps never. All he could do was to wait for Marius to show up and ease the paralyzing anxiety that chipped away at his soul.

As for losing the other half of the sacred rings, he deemed it inauspicious, if not a crime. Those rings were perhaps the most valuable treasures of Luftguo, with a history passed on for over four thousand years. They were crafted solely for two souls, and signified a bond blessed by the Elders of the North Wind Clan. Now the other half was gone, along with his desire of a repetition of such union. Should Marius render compassion for the loss of the ring, he would still not be able to forgive himself; for he had nurtured dreams of wearing it on his finger someday, as a symbol that they belonged.

There was something else about the ring that concerned him. He had turned a deaf ear to a certain message, but now it had resurfaced in his mind with a—

A movement from the side interrupted Wolfram's thoughts. From his peripheral vision, he sensed Yuuri straightening up in their cushioned seat. Yuuri had woken up. The small carriage resounded with a long-drawn-out yawn as Yuuri fixed the collar of his long black fur coat identical to what Wolfram had over a formal von Bielefeld uniform.

Without warning, Yuuri leaned toward the window, his shoulder brushing a trifle roughly against Wolfram's cheek. A sharp gasp escaped Yuuri as his gaze swept the landscape. Clutching the green fabric with golden tassels framing the window, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me we've arrived?"

"Hmft—Yuu—pft—ri." Wolfram raised his head while pushing the thick fur away from his nostrils and mouth.

Yuuri moved to the empty seat across when Wolfram's thrust threatened to throw him to the floor.

"In case you didn't know, that white-covered mound up there—with glittery lights coming through teeny-weeny holes—happens to be Ertra Castle," Yuuri said, raising his behind to smoothen out the thick folded fur that was his coat before sitting down again.

"I know. Been here before just like you. I'm also aware that it would take at least another five hours to get there," Wolfram said deadpan.

"Still, I wanted to enjoy the view," Yuuri said as he reached for his backpack of food supplies underneath the seat.

"There isn't any."

The frosty tone seemed to match their surroundings perfectly. But—as he had for the last seven days—Yuuri refused to give up on his emotionally detached companion.

"Oh, I disagree. Look around you," Yuuri said cheerfully, sweeping a gloved hand through the chilly air. "Even this enormous blanket of snow can't conceal the tall evergreens which, by the way, were clearly not there before. This place used to be dry and bare as a desert. Amazing, don't you think?" Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. He then pulled out two bottles of water and packets of pretzels, and handed Wolfram his share. "I wonder if their population has increased. We should be passing through the village anytime soon."

Wolfram twisted the cap of bottled water. "Actually, it's a _town_ now."

"We passed it already? Why didn't you rouse me?" he asked disappointedly while removing his gloves. At the start of their journey, he told Wolfram that he looked forward to seeing the state of neighboring nations, especially Erta; it was one of the reasons he decided to travel by road. Now all the long days had been for naught. After a wistful sigh, he munched on his pretzel. "I missed so much. Sacrificing my backside—which I can tell is as swollen as a watermelon—has been futile."

"You shouldn't have closed your eyes then." Wolfram paused to take a sip of his drink. "There's also the option to turn around, you know."

"We're already delayed as it is," Yuuri said, motioning to the moon that had already made an appearance in the sky alight in shades of purple and orange. "Have you slept at all? You look as pale as death."

"Yes, though not as much as I would've wanted. You see, someone preferred the use of my shoulder and lap for pillow and bed rather than an empty seat."

"I was warming us both," Yuuri said. Because there seemed no sarcasm in Wolfram's tone, he didn't see any harm in adding, "You didn't seem to mind."

"Why would I?" Wolfram asked casually. "We've been like this for years: always together, closer than brothers, yet nothing more than friends. A platonic relationship some would even envy."

"You forgot to add, 'the constant existence of unrequited love.'" Yuuri held his breath as soon as the words slipped from his tongue.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, it seems that way." He then locked eyes with Yuuri.

"But the tables have turned," Yuuri pointed out immediately. "I mean, I was not referring to how you were with me in the past. In fact, what I meant to say…." Yuuri's voice trailed off, disliking how defensive and flustered he sounded.

"It's all right," Wolfram said quietly, not leaving Yuuri's nervous stare for a second. "It doesn't matter if you were referring to 'the present you' or 'the past me.'" He threw Yuuri a small smile before shifting his gaze to the darkening horizon. "Doesn't matter, I tell you."

At that moment, Yuuri considered abandoning reasoning and judgment dictated by fears. He was tired of holding back; yet with each passing day, he was becoming an expert in bottling up emotions.

Yuuri moved over to Wolfram's seat. "Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked, motioning to the untouched pretzel on Wolfram's lap.

In response, Wolfram tore open the snack and started eating in silence.

A few minutes later, Yuuri said conversationally, "It's been a while since we last traveled to another kingdom without chaperones. I'm glad no one insisted on joining us."

"Don't know about that," Wolfram said, chewing thoughtfully. "Conrard, Gunter, Murata, or even Gwendal… any of them would make a better companion than me."

"No—well, yes, in terms of conversation or disposition, that is—but no. I don't want to be restricted in whatever activity I wish to engage in; and I'm old enough to do without reminders on propriety."

"I see," Wolfram said, reaching over for Yuuri's backpack. "You also find our relationship convenient."

Yuuri took the bottle of water from Wolfram's hand, while the latter rummaged through the bag. "I prefer to use the word 'comfortable,'" Yuuri countered.

"No, Yuuri. 'Convenient' sums up our relationship," Wolfram insisted lightly as he opened another packet of snacks. "Lately, I've been thinking about our relationship. And—"

"Oh? You've been thinking about us?" Yuuri interrupted eagerly.

"If you only knew what's been going on in my head, I don't think you'd look so pleased," Wolfram remarked.

"You really know how to burst one's bubble. All right, then just tell me the reason behind the choice of words."

"I don't feel like discussing it anymore." Wolfram held out the packet of chips to Yuuri. "Want some?"

Yuuri studied Wolfram for a few good seconds. Though remaining reticent, Wolfram seemed more responsive in comparison to the last few days.

_At least he's talking,_ Yuuri said to himself as he munched on their snack.

OooooooooO

A man stood under the glass dome of the large room that was the Grand Hall of Ertra Castle. His watchful vivid red eyes moved around swiftly.

With wry amusement, he observed his brother, the fifteenth King of Ertra, and guests from various nations. The rulers, dignitaries, nobles, and their escorts seemed to have had one drink too many: many spun much faster than the tempo of the live music as they danced and bumped into other couples equally oblivious to their surrounding; some swayed unsteadily as they shifted their feet while engaged in a conversation they would most likely not remember the next day; and the women appeared to have forgotten the faces of their original partners as they abandoned most of their propriety, either laughing or leaning dangerously close to another's face or body.

All but one couple remained as composed as the moment they entered Ertra Castle. He settled his gaze on them: a tall, broad-shouldered man, dressed in a maroon overcoat, and with a bow case in his hand, was nodding to whatever the stunning woman beside him was saying. The amber eyes, which belonged to the impressive looking man, noticeably lacked interest in the luscious mounds revealed by the low neckline of the shimmery white gown.

A smiled formed on his lips as he continued to watch the rarity of it all, though not entirely unexpected; after all, the man unaffected by the beauty at his side was enamored by another, a golden-haired vision named Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Sir Disibodo—" The raspy voice from behind stopped abruptly. Though amidst the inebriated guests it was unnecessary, the greeting was corrected into the appropriate form of address: "Your Highness."

"What is it, Mathis?" the man named Disibodo asked the middle-aged, round-shouldered person, who was his personal servant and sole trusted source of information for the last five years.

"Their carriage and entire entourage have gone through the main gates," the man named Mathis replied with his head lowered, revealing the bald spot at the center of the cropped gray hair.

Disibodo nodded. "I shall inform His Majesty, while you fulfill your task for the evening," he said. "And remember, your failure to secure that special ring continues to disappoint me. Now redeem yourself and begin by notifying one of the servers that the General of the Armies of Luftguo would love to have a _red_ drink; and you know the best way to give her just that."

OooooooooO

"The Earl of Gana… the Duchess of Resden… the Marquess of Lugen and his companion…." Marius muttered as he drew lines across the titles he had read from the parchment on the desk.

He glanced over his shoulder to check on Arbohild, his ivory bow, who was atop the bed. She continuously emitted a light that was more blinding than ever. As he had previously instructed her, this indicated that she sensed a nearby presence of an immortal soul other than his.

"How many earth wielders are still around?"

Marius looked to his right, particularly at the four panel changing screen where Brigisera's moving svelte silhouette could be seen through the translucent paper which covered each frame.

"Many have departed the castle grounds; hence we're down to forty-seven," Marius replied.

"Fabulous! We have twenty men awaiting orders. Eliminate twenty-five least likely candidates and draw a new list of those we need to have followed. You and I can keep our eyes on King Landric and his brother, Disibodo," Brigisera said, followed by a rustling of fabric as it presumably touched the wooden floor. "After six months of attending tedious social gatherings, we've finally reached a reasonable number. Truly fantastic! If not for that wonderful information, I'd still be contemplating on wringing the neck of that clumsy servant for ruining my new gown!"

"It was an accident; I noticed a wet spot with tracks of his shoes. At least they provided a changing of clothing," Marius said as he pulled out a blank parchment from his coat's inner pocket. He tore up the parchment into twenty tiny pieces, and then began to write a different name on each. "Going back to Disibodo, I'll assign someone to watch over him from a distance. On each of the last three occasions he attended, he disappeared abruptly and reappeared inside their carriage without anybody actually seeing him get into it. There's hardly no reason for him to leave his own home tonight; and if he does, then it should only justify my suspicions."

"Are you suggesting there was somebody else inside the carriage, somebody disguised as him by donning false hair? What's the pretense for? And who creates wigs of black and white dye with the front longer than the back? For someone who doesn't seem to enjoy company, he certainly chose a conspicuous hairstyle."

"His oddity and reticent nature actually put him on top of my list," Marius said. After he had written the last name, he placed Arbohild back inside the padded bow case Wolfram had sent him for his birthday. "While you're changing, I'll hand these out to our men and make them aware of whom they're assigned to."

Brigisera stepped from behind the changing panel. "Marius, wait! This tacky garment is too…."

"Revealing," Marius finished, his brows drawing together.

It was a long cream-colored gown made of elastic lace, and lace alone. Although the flared hemline touched the floor in soft folds, from the mid thigh it clung as if a second skin, its color made it even more convincing. Every curve was enhanced by the tightly drawn material: the perfectly rounded hips emphasized the tiny waist, and the ample upright breasts hung proudly. One could not help but stare from the deep hollow revealed by the low neckline to the nipples projected clearly by the material. The vision was inescapably arousing.

"If wearing this will draw out that starved look in your eyes more often, I'll keep it on," Brigisera teased as she glided towards Marius.

Marius cleared his throat and stood up. He gathered the small pieces of parchment with names and stuffed them inside the pockets of his trousers. He held his breath when he sensed the softness pressed against the back of his silk shirt. He then turned around abruptly, making Brigisera take a couple of steps back.

"Don't make the same mistake of misinterpreting lust for something of significance, Sera," Marius reminded coldly while removing his coat. He reached for Brigisera's hand. "This," he added, placing the coat over her arm, "is all I can offer you for now."

"Darling, was that all it really was for you ten years ago? I'm utterly disappointed," Brigisera stated flatly, though her ruby-colored eyes darkened considerably when Marius ignored her and walked away with Arbohild. "All right then, I'm willing to get into that kind of relationship once more if you are. I assure you that this time, there will be no expectations, no demands for commitment, no bitterness after the last sex, and Lord von Bielefeld would never need to know."

Marius pushed down the handle of the door. "We've been making remarkable progress in this mission; don't give me reason to demand for a change in partner," he said before closing the door behind him.

OooooooooO

Wolfram could hardly wait to return to Earth, where he was too preoccupied attending to the customers of the minshuku to experience anything unwanted, such as the pressing boredom at the moment. Once or twice he forced a smile in the direction of the black-haired lanky man with bloodshot blue eyes who was His Majesty, the King of Ertra, Landric Grunewald. He swept his gaze around the grand hall without particular interest or concern in anyone; whereas Yuuri patiently listened to an inebriated King Landric, who boasted of his feat in turning around the nation's economy and suggested they meet again in the near future for a treaty of trade. The only pleasant thing about Ertra Castle so far was its adequate furnace. That night, the moment he and Yuuri crossed the impressive threshold, it seemed as if it was not winter; hence they left their long, heavy fur coats by the entrance.

"Where is His Highness, Your Majesty?" Yuuri asked, perhaps in an attempt to divert the topic from the repetitive stories of the host. "We intended to witness the reinstatement of your brother as Prince of Ertra. Kindly accept our sincere apologies for our delay."

"None required," King Landric assured Yuuri, grinning and swaggering to and fro as he stood. "It was a brief ceremony. Disibodo dislikes being the center of attention. He often withdraws from a room filled with people, and reappears whenever he pleases. In fact, he was standing right at this spot for a long time before you arrived. I presume it's because everyone ceased paying attention to him after the ceremony, and he perceived no harm in doing so. Such a strange fellow my half brother is."

"It's regrettable that we missed him when he visited Covenant Castle last year," Yuuri remarked. Without touching, he held out a hand toward the intoxicated ruler's arm, in the event that the swaying finally caused the middle-aged man to lose balance and fall to the floor. "Is he still around? May we congratulate him at least? Someday I'd like to hear the story of your reunion. I heard he was abducted shortly after he was born."

King Landric shook his head. "Saying he was abducted was only for the sake of…. " He then leaned toward Yuuri, as if to whisper something, although the words came out loud enough to share to those in close proximity. "He was my father's baseborn son with some lowly woman. My mother, the Queen of Ertra then—bless her soul despite her decisions—banished the despicable whore and her bastard. My father was in no position to contradict. He was not the king; he was my mother's prince consort. Are you able to comprehend what I'm explaining?"

The back of King Landric's hand flew to his mouth in time to muffle a burp.

"Let me say that again. My mother's father used to be the king. When my grandfather passed away, my mother became the _queen_, but my father was _not_ the _king_… just a _prince consort_. Now do you understand?"

Yuuri nodded reluctantly, unsure whether he wanted to hear the rest.

"Twenty-six years ago, Disibodo came to this castle and begged for accommodation. I, being the compassionate person that I am, took him in as my slave. Little did I know that he was my late father's misbegotten flesh and blood. Incidentally, that time, my father had already passed away. He passed away shortly after my mother's burned-out heart ceased functioning," King Landric said, patting his left upper chest, and his eyes unsteadily rolling upward, as if he was about to pass out. But he heaved a sigh, and then went on: "One day, Disibodo requested for freedom, saying he wished to see the rest of the world. I, being a kindhearted ruler with keen eyes for intelligence, saw his potential and turned him into an emissary. Then, out of nowhere, he showed me an old tarnished, inexpensive locket with a picture of his pitiful mother. It was then that I realized he was the illegitimate son of my father. I have no wife, no children; thus, being the generous person that I am, I welcomed my long lost half brother into my arms and—"

"Excuse me," Wolfram interrupted, no longer able to bear the torturous melodrama. He bowed his head to King Landric. "Is there anywhere in this lavishly decorated castle of yours where I can find some peace and quiet? My head is spinning with all these nonsen—"

"You must be exhausted from our long journey," Yuuri said before King Landric could be insulted. Though the ruler stood unsteadily, the straight speech indicated that his faculties remained intact. "I remember the cozy sitting area by the grand staircase. It must be quiet there, am I correct?" he asked King Landric who then nodded in response. "I shall accompany Lord von Bielefeld and be right back."

"Not necessary," Wolfram said with a wave of his hand. "I know exactly where it is. My memory is much better than yours, in case you've forgotten that as well."

"Yes, do keep me company for a while longer, _oh great Maoh_," King Landric requested sweetly, the last words ending in a somewhat melodious voice. "It's been a while and I want to redeem myself from exhausting your powers the first time we met. Now's the chance for me to provide you with entertainment."

While Yuuri hesitated, Wolfram walked away.

OooooooooO

Wolfram settled comfortably on the longest of three sofas by the foot of the marble staircase. He took a sip of the sparkling wine he had grabbed on his way out of the grand hall and, afterward, placed the crystal on the low table in front. He regarded the place briefly, from the high ceiling to the elaborate furnishing, and nodded in approval. Whoever redecorated the place since their first visit—over two decades ago—seemed to know the difference between elegant and ostentatious.

"May I join you?"

Wolfram glanced up at a slender man dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and brown linen trousers. His fine hair was as white as snow with streaks of black. The stranger motioned to the sofa. Without waiting for an answer, the man sat beside him.

"The lovers should emerge anytime now," the man said.

Wolfram found the light tone of the man quite pleasant. "Lovers?" he asked.

"I've seen them in previous social gatherings: always together, never apart for more than a few minutes," the stranger explained. "The woman obviously adores the man. The man, however, seems distant. Then again, it could all be an act. I've observed the way he studies everyone: constantly on guard, as if ready to pounce on anyone who'll come within a foot of his woman. I was surprised to hear they _were_ lovers in the past, because I honestly believe they still _are_."

Wolfram could not help but be distracted with the hair that concealed half the man's face down to his chin. As if sensing where his gaze was, the man tucked behind his ear the bangs which were at least an inch longer than the hair at the back of his head. Before he faced the staircase once again, he caught a glimpse of large vivid red eyes, slender straight nose, and thin lips.

After an awkward silence, Wolfram said, "No offense, but I'm not interested."

The man beside Wolfram laughed softly. "It's been quite some time since they entered the chamber they've requested for. I even saw a servant hand a change of woman's clothing to the man. I'm curious as to what they've been doing to ruin her dress. Oh, and I saw the man leave the room for a short while. Do you suppose he gave his woman time to clean herself up… or adjust until their next passionate round?"

"Like I said, I'm not interested," Wolfram repeated testily.

The stranger ignored him and went on: "I think they're a very interesting couple. After all, the woman is the general of a powerful nation, while the man is the nephew of a duke."

Without bothering with pleasantries, Wolfram stood up abruptly.

Before Wolfram reached the doorway leading to the corridor he came from, he brushed past a short man whom he heard say, "Your Highness, your horse is ready."

Wolfram looked over his shoulder to see who else was in the sitting area. It was soon confirmed that the stranger was none other than 'His Highness,' and presumably the Prince of Ertra, Disibodo Grunewald. He thought it was odd that the supposedly 'reticent' Disibodo had much nonsense to say to him.

"Ah, Mathis, you couldn't have arrived at a better time. It's becoming a weary wait. I shall do something about the lack of action around here."

The nearness of the voice from behind almost startled Wolfram. Apparently, the man moved with much agility. He quickened his pace but the man's next words stopped him right in his tracks:

"Once Lord Kaufmann departs, tell the servants to clean the chamber he used. Change the linen if necessary. I wouldn't want to hear complaints should any guest request for a spare room tonight."

The man referred to as 'His Highness' lowered his head as he passed by Wolfram. "Have a good evening," the man said, and then walked away with the short man with a bald spot at the center of the cropped grey hair.

Wolfram rushed back to the sitting area and headed toward the marble staircase.

As Wolfram took two steps at a time, his head was filled with finally seeing Marius. Once he reached the top, he realized he had no idea which room Marius was in—if indeed the 'Lord Kaufmann' the man had referred to was Marius. He then decided to turn left.

There were no numbers or anything to tell apart the doors on either side of the hallway. Wolfram's renewed spirits dropped drastically as he walked further down the carpeted floor. What if it was someone else with the same surname? How many times had he eagerly returned to Shin Makoku in anticipation of seeing and hearing from Marius only to be let down? By now, he was well acquainted with the word 'disappointment.'

Nevertheless, nothing seemed to stop him from hoping—

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram spun around. The flickering lights of candles within gilded sconces along the walls illuminated a familiar figure. The tall, well-built man approaching had a graceful stride that belonged to only one. The man was carrying a maroon bow case he recognized instantly: it was one of his presents to _Marius_.

Heat rushed to Wolfram's cheeks which stretched as he smiled his biggest smile. He wanted to run but was rooted on the spot. After being apart for so long, it seemed like a dream as Marius headed towards him. He thought his lover looked more perfect, if that was even possible: the blond streaks made the bronze hair more lustrous than ever; perfect shiny-white teeth were revealed by the wide grin; and the golden-amber eyes sparkled for him and him alone.

The mere sight of his lover quickened his heartbeat.

As if in a trance, Wolfram could only watch as Marius leaned the bow case against the wall.

Then, he was in Marius's strong arms.

Wolfram buried his face into the neck he knew so well, inhaling the sent which never failed to titillate. _Marius was safe. Marius was safe! _ His vision began to blur as he let go of all the pent-up frustrations and anxiety.

Marius removed his hands from Wolfram's back, and then cupped the flushed cheeks in his palms. He kissed the blond eyebrows, one after the other, and then worked on each closed eyelid. He gazed longingly at the shapely lips which parted slightly. He pressed their foreheads together, and said slowly, "It's _so_ good to see you."

A door closed from behind with a thud; voices—presumably from the sitting room below—resounded through the high ceiling; another door closed; and shortly, a couple of elderly guests passed by them, with greetings that were unrequited. Wolfram remained unmindful of his surrounding. His world had been diminished to that spot where he stood with the sole person who mattered.

"I should be knocking off your teeth and breaking your nose. I should be furious with you for worrying me so," Wolfram spoke, taking his time to relish the feel of their warm breaths coming together with every pause. "You're lucky I'm too ecstatic to be violent at the mo—"

"Lord von Bielefeld," a distinct voice said, "fancy running into you here."

Wolfram glanced over Marius's shoulder. A woman bent over to pick up the bow case against the wall. Long blond hair cascaded below a large overcoat; shapely legs were exposed from the knees; and the slenderness of the ankles was enhanced by delicate straps of silver high heels. It was almost inconceivable that the svelte limbs belonged to a swordswoman, yet Wolfram knew the woman was no other than the General of the Armies of Luftguo, Brigisera Dietrich.

Brigisera straightened up and bowed in Wolfram's direction. That night, the flowing hair, diamond earrings, and red painted lips enhanced Brigisera's already striking features. She appeared more like her other title as the Princess of Luftguo. At that instant, his dislike for her soared to new heights.

Then, Wolfram recognized the maroon cashmere overcoat which matched the bow case. Every muscle in his body tensed. The overcoat and bow case were _his_ presents to Marius; and both were currently handled and used by Brigisera as if she had every right to any of Marius's belongings. All of a sudden, everything the strange man had said came rushing back into his mind.

Wolfram pushed Marius roughly and glared at him accusingly. "Why is she wearing the coat _I_ gave you?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

Marius reached out to pull Wolfram close once again, but earned a blow at his wrist instead. With a heavy sigh, Marius explained calmly: "Her gown was ruined. She was provided with another, but it was too revealing. Conscience wouldn't allow me to have her display her assets for all to feast on."

"Ruined?" A crazed laugh escaped Wolfram's throat. Maybe the strange man's lewd speculations were accurate after all. "How was it ruined exactly? Ah, forget it. I don't need to ever know! And incidentally, is it true you used to have a relationship with this woman?"

Marius drew closer, but Wolfram retreated as if the floor where he stood was about to collapse. Marius was rendered temporarily speechless at his lover's reaction. All he could ask was, "How did you—"

"Damn! So you did… and never bothered to tell me!" Wolfram shouted with hands at his hips. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh-ho-ho! I now see why you're so protective of her. Conscience my ass! You simply didn't want anybody else's eyes but _yours_ to feast on her assets!"

Marius's brows wrinkled in concern for Wolfram's state. "It wasn't important. None of my past relationships comes close to what we have," he said reassuringly.

Wolfram laughed again, sounding more deranged than amused. "You have the nerve to say that when you haven't bothered to write nor see me after all this time? Which reminds me what I should've asked the second I saw you: Which hell have you been to? It must be somewhere without ink and paper because I can't see another reason for you not to drop a line!"

"He was traveling with me. We're on an important mission without room for trivialities," Brigisera informed Wolfram evenly, her taunting ruby-colored eyes studying his every reaction. "In fact, you're wasting our precious time with your nasty—"

"Leave, Sera," Marius said curtly.

Brigisera raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm taking Arbohild with me," she said, and then walked down the hallway.

Fuming, Wolfram looked daggers at Brigisera's back. When Wolfram sensed Marius take a step toward him, he stormed off and brushed past him.

Wolfram called out to the Brigisera who had reached the staircase: "Wench! Remove that coat unless you want it ablaze while on you!"

A high-pitched laughter resounded throughout the hallway. Without backward glances, Brigisera proceeded to descend the steps.

"How dare she ignore me! Such audacity should be punished!" Wolfram was about to follow Brigisera when Marius's arms encircled him from behind. Breathing heavily, he said, "I'm not through with you yet! Let me just burn my fucking present and then I'll deal with—"

"Stop. It's not how it seems," Marius murmured soothingly into Wolfram's ears. "She chose not to wear the flimsy garment and is not wearing anything underneath."

"Ugggghhh!" Wolfram uttered in exasperation. He stomped the heel of his boot on Marius's foot. Marius, however, kept to himself whatever pain he conceivably felt. "All the more I should burn the coat contaminated with her flesh!"

"Shhh. Please, let us talk the way we should. Calm down," Marius pleaded. He couldn't loosen his hold on Wolfram in fear that he would run away. "I wanted to see you—heaven knows how much—but on the days that I could, I knew you were on Earth. I wanted to write but the words all came out wrong."

"Do you realize how lame your excuses sound compared to the excruciating months I've endured? Did you even consider how worried I'd be over your absence?" Wolfram rebuked over his shoulder. "Each day that I don't hear from you, I live in dread. I fear that you've found the man you seek; that you've gone into an all out battle with him. I fret about the simplest things, such as if you've eaten enough or slept enough. I'm aware nightmares still haunt you, and I hated myself for not being beside you when you wake up."

Marius released Wolfram and moved to face the reproachful green eyes.

"I mean, look at you," Wolfram went on. "You appear rested and healthy, while I… I've been such a mess. Especially when…." Wolfram's voice began to crack. He felt his vision blurring once again as the reminder of losing the ring brought pain at the back of his eyes. He refused to look weak and paused to regain his composure, or whatever was left of it.

Marius placed his palms on either side of Wolfram's nape, his thumbs caressed the flushed cheeks while the rest of his fingers were buried in the fine hair. "I was miserable without you," he started. When Wolfram averted his gaze but did not move away, Marius went on: "However, it didn't seem right to let you know in correspondence how insecure and bitter I was with each mes—"

"Marius!" a frantic voice called from below, followed by clicking of heels which stopped shortly, as they probably touched the carpeted marble staircase. "We have to—"

"General Brigisera," a cheerful voice greeted, "I didn't realize you were here."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, I'm quite pressed for time," Brigisera said.

Marius and Wolfram went to the staircase and saw Brigisera midway up the steps with the bow case swinging under her hand. Behind her was Yuuri.

"Wolf! I thought you went to our carriage. King Landric…." Yuuri's voice trailed off upon seeing Marius. Marius, however, didn't bother to glance his way. The man was frowning and seemed concerned with whatever Brigisera had to say.

Brigisera leaned over and whispered something to Marius.

Afterward, Marius heaved a sigh. He turned to Wolfram. In a hushed tone that was impossible to be overheard by others, he said, "We need to return to Luftguo. Come with us."

Before Wolfram could reply, Brigisera tugged impatiently at Marius's sleeve. Wolfram watched Marius walk down the hall with Brigisera on his own accord. The intense displeasure which had abated resurfaced with a vengeance.

"This way," Brigisera said, turning left.

Without stopping, Marius looked over his shoulder. "Wolfram, come with us. Please," he said, and then turned left as well.

"What's with them?" Yuuri asked upon reaching Wolfram's side. Wolfram just stood there with an expression of one about to either cry or release a menacing sound, with clenched fists and eyes on fire. "Have you been with Marius since you left me with King Landric? Did he provide you with a reasonable explanation for his actions?" he asked, even though he didn't really wish to know.

_No. No, he didn't._ _Marius, come back, we're not finished yet._

"I hate to say, 'I told you so,' but you've got to admit he's a jerk. Look at him, taking off like that after not seeing you for so long. Where are they headed, by the way? Sure he asked you to join him, but why can't he stay where you are? He's doing whatever's convenient for him. So, don't go, Wolf. Let him make sacrifices for you."

_Yes, that's right. I need to make him prove something._

Then, Wolfram wordlessly took off in great strides. With a shrug, Yuuri followed behind as they headed in the same direction.

OooooooooO

Upon turning left, Wolfram and Yuuri entered the only doorway they found. It led them into the baths which was almost empty except for two people: Brigisera, who was crouched over the edge of a one of the pools, with her hands submerged under what seemed to be boiling water; and Marius, who stood behind her. Upon sensing their presence, Marius met them halfway.

"May I have a word with Wolfram in private, King Yuuri?" Marius asked.

Yuuri curbed his curiosity with the unexpected happenings and nodded. "I will remain right here," he replied.

Marius took Wolfram's hand, pulling him a good distance away from Yuuri and Brigisera.

"What's all this about?" Wolfram asked, bewilderment etched on his face.

"Before I ran into you, Arbohild was emitting light, which indicated that she detected the presence of an immortal soul other than mine," Marius explained. "Earlier, I instructed our men to follow those on the list of earth wielders we've narrowed down after all these months. One of them disappeared behind a tree where his horse was tethered. Sera checked Arbohild immediately, who by then was already quiet. That alone makes him the most likely candidate."

A thin veil of vapor rose up from the boiling water of the pool. "Marius, it's almost time," Brigisera called out. When she saw Yuuri approaching, she said, "Your Majesty, stay back."

"What does she mean? What is she doing?" Wolfram asked.

"There is the possibility that this reincarnated Dhaes has chosen to wreak havoc while Sera and I are here. We need to return to Luftguo and protect everyone. We're about to depart."

"How? From here?" After a while, Wolfram's eyes widened as the implication sank in. "Don't tell me that you're now able to…."

Then, Marius beamed at Wolfram. It made Wolfram wonder why he looked so pleased and so proud when….

"Yes, I'm now able to travel through steam, mist, and fog. That's why I'm inviting you to join—"

"Marius, we must go!" Brigisera's clear voice echoed throughout the baths.

"All this time you could transport and… and you didn't even… why didn't you bother to see…." Wolfram whispered under his breath, feeling more confused, disoriented, and shortchanged with each passing second; his self-worth and pride in being Marius's entire world seemed all an illusion.

Wolfram barely realized that Marius was leading him by the shoulders, bringing him toward Brigisera.

As the steam thickened, Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri who was watching him intently. _He's doing whatever's convenient for him. So, don't go, Wolf. Let him make sacrifices for you._ Yuuri's words found its way back inside Wolfram's mind.

Wolfram stopped moving all of a sudden and stared at Marius. Marius smiled at him, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. _How can you be so happy when I feel... cheated… unimportant, Marius? _Wolfram screamed inside his head.

"Let's go, Wolfram," Marius repeated, reaching out to Wolfram once more.

Wolfram shrugged the hand away. He locked eyes with Marius. "I've… had enough of your lame excuses… things about your past you don't share unless I force you to. If I wasn't here tonight—or didn't follow you to the baths—I wouldn't know about this new ability of yours, would I? I now realize that you could've visited me anytime but you didn't. I… I've really had… enough. It… stops here. Really."

"You don't mean that, Wolfram. Let's go. We can continue this conversation later."

"No. No. No!" Wolfram growled, shaking his head vehemently. "You once said that you'd abandon everything for me. Now, I will ask you to prove it. Stay. That's all I ask. Stay, and I'll give you the chance to explain."

"If the world was at an end and I can only save one, it would be you. You know that." Marius paused, searching the desperate and aching green eyes. "But tonight, Luftguo could be in peril; you're not."

He hated Marius. At that moment, Wolfram only felt hatred toward Marius. And he glared at him hatefully. "How can you say that? Can't you see what you're doing to me? I've been a wreck… I still am… and you're smiling like a fool, dangling a chance to join you in your life. Your dangerous, meaningless, life! My answer is, no! Let me offer you instead: Stay in mine."

"Marius!" Brigisera, who was now standing by the edge, hollered.

It seemed as if every nerve in Wolfram's body disagreed with what he was about to do; and he heard every single one of his heartbeat as he said, "Leave and it's over between us."

"You don't mean that," Marius said, frowning.

"There's no time for this!" Brigisera shouted impatiently.

Marius leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Wolfram's lips. "There's so much I want to show you. I'll see you soon, I promise. Wait for me."

How could Marius not take his threat seriously?

How could Marius be so complacent when their relationship was on the line?

How could Marius leave him in torment?

Did Marius even love him?

Wolfram no longer had the energy to speak. He could only stare at Marius's back as both he and Brigisera were swallowed by the steam.

"Wolf."

Wolfram saw Yuuri approaching and regarding him with compassion. He straightened his uniform and cleared his throat. "Don't. I don't need your pity."

"Shall we head back to Covenant Castle?" Yuuri asked. "If you're not up for another long ride, we can always inform our men and transport in a jiffy."

With his head held high and erect posture, Wolfram headed towards the doorway of the baths. "No. Staring outside a carriage for six days isn't so bad. Besides, I prefer to hold on to silence a while longer."

"I'm sorry—"

"Yuuri," Wolfram interrupted firmly, looking over his shoulder, "I'm doing my best to hold on to whatever dignity I have left. Please, let's not talk about this. Not now, not ever."

Then, Yuuri grinned his famous silly grin; though fleeting, it assured Wolfram everything was going to be all right, that what he did was right.

OooooooooO

"Should mom find out dad's joining us for dinner tomorrow, she won't go through with it," Yuuri remarked over the phone. He listened to his older brother, Shori, who was on the other end of the line. "Seriously? When did they reconcile?" he asked incredulously. After a pause, he laughed in delight. "I see. But, yeah, that's definitely progress."

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and ears, Yuuri opened his closet and checked the few formal suits he possessed. "Hmm… I think my oldest suit would fit Wolf. We could go and purchase a new one, but I don't have time. I have to return to Shin Makoku in a short while, be back here by midnight, head out there again right after breakfast, and be back here in time for our family dinner. Must we go to that fancy place?"

While listening to what Shori had to say, Yuuri shut his closet. "I know, I know. I should be in Shin Makoku now, working my butt off, and return here only when necessary. But Wolf suddenly decided he wanted to spend more time on Earth." Yuuri rolled his eyes at Shori's next question. "Well, I'm here because… because… oh, Shori, you know why I'm here as well. Besides, Murata's there in my place. I've realized he needed to _earn_ his exorbitant salary instead of idling at the shrine all day."

Yuuri plopped onto the single bed and thought about Shori's next question. "Depressed? Hmm…. I think Wolfram's trying real hard not to be. Though not quite the same, it sort of reminds me of the time he was about to break off our engagement and stay with his uncle. He was always out in the training field then, either exhausting himself or preoccupying his mind with other matters. This time, however, he's always deep in thought. I wonder what he intends to do." He lowered his voice and covered the mouthpiece as he went on: "He may be clingy and possessive, but once he's decided enough is enough, then that's it. Sayonara forever!"

After a brief pause, Yuuri said, "Well, yeah. It definitely has something to do with that person I told you about yesterday. Speaking of him, did you get to ask Bob who are able to transport using their elements?"

While Shori replied, Yuuri stared at the low ceiling. Sneering, he said flatly, "Then he must have already mastered the element of wind and air. Anyway, I hope he'll never get the chance to set foot on Earth. I mean…. Let's put it this way, Wolf is a better person without him. These last few days, he's been like the old Wolf I've known for years, though slightly improved. For one, he's hasn't been irritable since he got back here. In fact, he's been nice… a bit too much that I wonder if it's real. And second—"

Shori's sudden interruption made Yuuri chuckle. "Of course he hasn't made advances. He probably isn't even thinking of _that_, not now anyway. I don't even hear him… you know… doing it… at night or in the bathroom. But I'll keep you posted for any development between him and me."

Yuuri held the receiver away from his ears when a loud objection was heard from the other end. "Oooops, sorry," he apologized, grinning. While getting out of bed, he added teasingly, "Hnf! I bet if it were a couple of women we're talking about, you'd be begging for information."

Then, Yuuri slid the shoji partition which separated his room from Wolfram's. When he found it empty, he checked the corridor and saw Wolfram watching TV in the family room. In a hushed voice, he said, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask your advice on something I shouldn't have done."

OooooooooO

"Wolf-chan," Miko greeted as she approached the sofa where Wolfram sat, watching TV. When he didn't seem to have heard, she sat down beside him. "That cat and mouse show sure is funny," she remarked, laughing softly.

Wolfram appeared startled for a split second. Then, the green eyes came to life with recognition. "Miko," he started, glancing at the woman from head to toe, "you look… elegant. What's the occasion?"

"Shoma is picking me up for an early dinner," Miko answered, with pride and delight evident in her brown eyes.

"When… I.…" Wolfram fumbled for the right words. "I didn't realize you were…."

"Back together?" Miko finished for Wolfram. "Not quite yet. But we will eventually."

"Why, that's wonderful," Wolfram remarked with a tender smile. He lowered his gaze to the thin taupe straps on each creamy shoulder, and down to the narrow black belt around the A-line cocktail dress.

Conscious all of a sudden, Miko stood up, touching her midsection. "Do you think I should get rid of the belt?" she asked, pursing her lips. "My shawl is black and so are my purse and shoes."

"No don't need to change a thing. You look great," Wolfram assured her. It was then that he noticed the pearls in her hand. "Do you need help with those?"

"Yes, thank you," Miko answered, placing the three-tier freshwater pearls on the open palm of Wolfram. "Yuuri's busy on the phone. I chose to bother you instead. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Miko sat beside Wolfram once again. With her back toward him, she pulled the hair away from her nape. "I'm looking forward to tonight," she confessed quietly, while Wolfram fastened the necklace. "I've thought about our past. I came to realize that if our marriage were compared to a tree, its roots would be enormous buttresses. Hurricanes and tornadoes would not be enough to uproot it."

Wolfram centered the clasp of the pearls. "There you go."

"Thank you, honey," Miko said, getting to her feet and smoothening the back of her dress. "If I wasn't in a hurry, I'd stay longer and chat with you. You've been looking…. It may not be my place to ask you personal matters, but should you need an ear, I have two," she offered good-naturedly.

"Time does that, doesn't it?" Wolfram asked.

"Hmm?" Miko asked, frowning slightly in puzzlement.

"You said that your relationship could withstand external forces. And I think it's because of the years you've gone through together."

Miko smiled. "Yes, that's right." She bent over, kissed Wolfram on each cheek, and then hugged him affectionately. "I've known you for five years now. Should you settle down with someone else and not Yu-chan, or simply stop living with us for other reasons—and I hope you won't—I'll always think of you as the third son I never had. The most beautiful and handsome—oh, and the greatest smelling too," she teased.

"Careful, you don't want to wrinkle that dress," Wolfram reminded lightly, patting Miko's back.

"Ah, that's right," Miko said, squeezing Wolfram's frame one last time. She straightened up and headed for the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, Miko."

"I will," Miko said with a wave of her hand. "You, too, honey."

OooooooooO

"How can it remain a _surprise_ birthday celebration if a _thousand_ invitations have been sent out?" Yuuri asked while signing the last document on the desk. He then handed the parchment over to Gwendal who was behind a table perpendicular to his.

"Your Majesty, since Lord von Bielefeld isn't here, nobody would be able to tell him beforehand. Not unless it slips His Majesty's tongue." Both of Gunter's hands flew over his mouth when he realized what he had blurted. "Ah! Forgive me for saying that, Your Majesty."

Yuuri waved his hand dismissively. "Well then, I should bring him here on the eve before March twenty-one. Let me take note of that," he said, reaching for his mobile phone, which, despite the lack of signal, allowed him to enter reminders on its calendar. "That would be after three days on Earth, June twenty-two," he muttered, pushing the buttons.

"It may be best to arrive earlier," Conrard suggested, standing by the windows and gazing outside. "Wolfram will assume the preparations are for the upcoming spring competition, which commences the same day as his birthday. In case he intends to participate, sign up ends before midnight of March twenty."

"You've got a point there," Yuuri said, changing the entry on his phone. "We'll leave Earth on the same day but at two in the afternoon."

There was a knock on the door. After Gwendal grunted his permission, the door swung open, revealing a red-haired young man in a von Bielefeld uniform. It was Faramond, Wolfram's second lieutenant, with a small box tucked between his arm and side.

"Come in, Faramond," Yuuri greeted Wolfram's most trusted officer in his company. Motioning to the brown package, he asked, "Is that the one you requested me to pass on to Wolf? Give it to me then."

Faramond grinned and set the box on Yuuri's desk. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty. When my mother and sister heard of Captain von Bielefeld feeling unwell, they sent this immediately. They asked me to send their regards as well."

"Kindly send our regards in return." Yuuri grabbed his backpack from underneath and put it on the table. Recalling what Faramond's family usually sent Wolfram, he asked, "Are there marmalade and those addicting chocolate candies inside?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Faramond replied proudly.

Gunter, who was returning books on the shelves, exclaimed over his shoulders, "Aww! How nice it must be to receive such sweets!"

"I have a few more left in the quarters. Let me bring up some later, Lord Gunter."

"Why, I'd appreciate that, Faramond."

"Careful with what you promise him," Gwendal warned in his low voice. "If you're not back in an hour, he'll surely hunt you down."

Farmond chuckled. He then reached into his pocket and took out a letter envelope sealed in red wax. "This is for Captain von Bielefeld," he said, placing the envelope on top of the box on Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri unfastened the zipper of his backpack. "Is it your private report?"

"It's from Lord Kaufmann."

A black eyebrow shot up at the answer. "I wasn't aware that Lord Kaufmann sent correspondence through you," Yuuri remarked casually, while making space inside the bag by pressing down the thick towels and spare jeans. He settled the package on top, and then zipped the backpack.

"Sometimes, but not often," Faramond said, his gaze going to the letter envelope still lying on the desk.

"I see. Well now, that will go in here."

Yuuri opened the left side pocket, from where he removed wrinkled envelopes—mostly invitations—accumulated over the last few days. It was his intention to sort them out before putting them back in. However, he soon realized the mistake of stuffing them hastily inside the _wrong_ side pocket. While he went through the mail, the object hidden there for days was caught by the slightly open flap of an envelope he had flipped over. It dropped to his table and bounced to the floor.

All eyes followed a colorless band roll along the wooden planks and curve to the right. It spun for quite a while after it hit a leg of Gwendal's table, and finally came to a halt.

Faramond crouched over and retrieved the object. His hand soon trembled noticeably as he recognized the ring on his palm. His captain wore that ring, strung in a chain, and never removed it even when bathing. Unless….

Faramond slowly turned to look at the Maoh who was approaching him. He was certain that the dark eyes narrowed for a moment before a blink returned them to the usual size; and the mouth that always seemed ready to stretch into a grin, appeared drawn, if not stern. He cleared his throat, yet the words came out almost like a whisper: "Is Captain von Bielefeld all right… Your Majesty?"

"Why wouldn't he be? I found this in the tub earlier," Yuuri explained, stooping slightly to take the ring. To the others in the room, who most likely had seen the ring at least once, he said, "Only Wolfram could have dropped it. Unfortunately, I was in a hurry to get here that I didn't bother to hand it to him before I left. He must be running around, looking for it like crazy now."

"Your Majesty, it's a good thing _you_ didn't misplace it amidst all that clutter," Gunter said.

"That's right. Otherwise, Wolfram would kill me," Yuuri agreed, extending a hand to Faramond.

Faramond took the cold hand offered and stood up. The Maoh sounded neither defensive nor the tone of someone who just realized the value of what he had almost lost. In addition… _Wolfram? _Faramond thought it odd that the Maoh called his captain by his full name, and twice. Although, not entirely convinced with the explanation, Faramond forced himself to smile in relief. The Maoh seemed to search his eyes before finally smiling in return.

Faramond bowed at Yuuri. "Forgive me for taking your time. I hope His Majesty and Captain von Bielefeld will enjoy the sweets."

"Thank you. And do extend our gratitude to your mother and sister, Faramond."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," Faramond said. He then rushed toward the door, his shoulder bumping the side of the heavy oak panel in his haste.

Yuuri walked to the front of his table. He could sense all eyes on him while he quietly placed the ring on the empty side pocket of the backpack. He breathed deeply, and ignored each accusing glare that seemed to pierce through his black garment.

Upon returning to his seat, Yuuri was surprised that no one was even looking. Everybody appeared to have resumed with what they were previously doing, as if nothing of importance transpired just moments past. He then wondered if the brief delusion was born from guilt. After all, he was guilty.

OooooooooO

With a box in hand, Yuuri slid the shoji partition. He gasped when he almost bumped into Wolfram. With a brief smile, Wolfram slid the partition further and slipped into Yuuri's room. He sat on the bed with his legs along its width.

"I was about to bring you these sweets from Faramond's mother and sister," Yuuri said as he watched Wolfram lean his back against the wall, his bare feet dangling over the edge of the narrow mattress. Yuuri then placed the box on the bedside table. He tore the brown paper wrapping. "Since you appear rather comfortable where you are, we might as well eat them here."

"That's nice of Faramond's family," Wolfram remarked. "Did anyone question my extended leave?"

"Your mother hasn't returned from her recent travel; your brothers and Gunter all assume you're busy helping mom out; and apparently all your men think you're under the weather… you did look a bit exhausted when we got back from Ertra." Yuuri grabbed a handful of candies and sat beside Wolfram on the bed. "Do you want to see what late movies they have on now?" he asked, motioning to the TV.

Wolfram shook his head. When Yuuri offered him the sweets, he shook his head again. "Did anything happen today?"

"Nothing unusual happened. The arena is almost ready for the spring competition. Are you participating in any of the events?"

"Perhaps."

Yuuri popped a round chocolate covered candy into his mouth. From the corner of his eye he sensed Wolfram's head moving, looking around the tiny room as if it was his first time there. He then wondered why Wolfram came to see him. As soon as he returned to Earth that midnight, Wolfram used the bathroom right after him. Though the blond hair was dry, the faint scent of shampoo and soap gave away that Wolfram took a full bath. It was surprising because he remembered Wolfram was in a hurry to take one after dinner, and even waited for him to disappear from the tub when he transported to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram had on a white cotton crew neck T-shirt and blue nylon boxers that perfectly matched his; though his boxers showed signs of numerous washings, as they were one of his two favorites. When his mother bought a set of three pairs two years ago, he gave one to Wolfram but had never seen him wear them until now. He then wondered if it was mere coincidence that Wolfram chose to use them that night.

"Mmm. These are delicious," Yuuri remarked to break the silence before it grew awkward. He then popped two candies in his mouth. "You sure you don't want some?"

"I've already brushed my teeth, thanks anyway. But do save some for me to indulge in tomorrow," Wolfram said.

Another round of silence lingered in the small room. Yuuri became conscious all of a sudden when he felt Wolfram staring at his profile. He shifted the round candies from his right cheek—where Wolfram could see the bulge—to his left cheek, and then chewed slower. He thought he heard Wolfram breathe in and out deeply.

"Do you remember the flattering speech you gave during my birthday party at Uncle Waltorana's? About hoping that the time will come when you and I will never live a day apart?" Wolfram asked out of the blue.

"Of course," Yuuri replied. "What about it?"

"For a fleeting moment, I said to myself, 'If only I had not met _him_, those words would be music to my ears.'"

Yuuri almost swallowed the half-chewed sweets at the unexpected confession. He was aware that the 'him' Wolfram referred to was Marius. He was rendered speechless; though perhaps it was for the best because he didn't want to say something that would embarrass Wolfram and end the promising conversation.

"That time, my return to Covenant Castle was imminent. I dreaded the day. I wished that time stood still. On the day I finally returned, you were waiting for me, with your round eyes all wrinkled at the corners with that big, goofy smile of yours. If only I wasn't missing _him _so, I knew without a doubt, I would've felt the luckiest demon for being the apple of the Maoh's eyes at that instant."

When Yuuri lowered his gaze to Wolfram's lap, he found him fiddling with his fingers. He wondered who between them was more nervous at the moment. Apparently, comfortable or not, Wolfram was determined to finish his speech:

"Not long after I arrived here on Earth, our lifestyle returned to what it had been for years, as if nothing happened, as if you and I never annulled our engagement. It then entered my mind that if I had not met _him_, I would have forgiven you by now, and there's a chance our relationship would finally be what I'd dreamt of years ago. And if in case we do get to become a real couple, it'd be such a convenient life since we're practically living together."

_I would have forgiven you by now…. _Yuuri missed whatever was said after the line that still resounded in his head. It was then that he turned to look at Wolfram's profile, their faces no more than a foot away. He couldn't suppress a smile when he actually witnessed the color rush from the pale neck up to the high cheekbones. He then realized that his own blood was pumping as if in a race. A surge of agreeable emotions found their way into every fiber of his being. It entailed enormous willpower to curb the temptation to reach out and do whatever he desired to the full pink lips, the soft blond hair, and the sinuous limbs stretched on the bed. He most likely would have succumbed to the impelling force if not for the brutally honest remark which followed:

"Oh, don't get me wrong, the idea wasn't pleasant then." With his head upturned to the ceiling, Wolfram went on: "In fact, I was utterly bitter. Bitter because I will never get to experience this kind of arrangement with _him_. Things will never be convenient for _him_ and me. Am I making any sense?"

Yuuri's high spirits hit ground abruptly. "What?" he asked, frowning. "I'm sorry but you lost me after you said, 'I would have forgiven you by now.'"

For a few good seconds, Wolfram stared at Yuuri as if he had grown a second head.

Then, the corners of Wolfram mouth turned upward before parting as he released a throaty laughter. "Oh, Yuuri, you're so silly it cracks me up."

Though it wasn't a compliment, Yuuri took no offense; for he saw the luster return to the green eyes even for just a while. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm happy to entertain you."

When his laughter abated, Wolfram released a long sigh.

So as not to miss any reaction, Yuuri shifted to the side, his bent knees touching Wolfram's leg. "Well, have you?" he asked Wolfram, who appeared deep in thought once again. "Have you forgiven me?"

Wolfram offered him a smile. "Perhaps I have; maybe even some time ago, without knowing it. But that's not what I came here for tonight." When Yuuri remained silent, he went on: "Yuuri, right now, being with you is convenient. You're always within sight, within reach; I don't have to decide in which country I'll settle down; I don't have to be afraid that our relationship will have consequences; and I don't have to contend with immortals who think I'll get in the way of a mission."

"Whoa! Hold it," Yuuri raised a hand to silence Wolfram. "Immortals? Mission?" He was about to mention what he had read in Marius's _supposedly_ lost correspondence but, because that could only lead him into a compromising position, he held his tongue.

Wolfram shook his head and lowered his eyes. "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not now. It doesn't matter now. Do you know what matters most to me now? I need to get my feet on the ground again." Wolfram paused to steady his breathing. What he was about to admit was painful to even speak, but he could no longer deny he needed Yuuri's help. "But I can't seem to pull myself up because I'm drowning in a sea of illusions: I've jumped into bed of promises that can never be fulfilled no matter how sincere the intentions; I'm dreaming of a life I'm not destined to keep; and I'm holding on to someone who was not born into this world for me and will never belong to me."

It was then that Yuuri became aware of how much Wolfram had fallen for Marius. In a little over a year, Wolfram's feelings for Marius had crippled him. The root of Wolfram's agony was neither caused by Marius's recent shortcomings, nor the presence of another woman by his side; instead, it seemed something else beyond his control.

Wolfram truly loved Marius. The realization struck Yuuri like a thunderbolt.

Then, Wolfram took both of Yuuri's hands and held them gently. "I'm drowning, and I'll grab whoever reaches out a hand. And it's _your_ hand I see constantly trying to pull me away from the sea of illusions, Yuuri."

Yuuri had never felt more insulted in his entire life. "I understand what you're asking of me," he said.

"And?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri removed his hands from Wolfram's. "All this time I've been hoping—expecting—that you'd come back to me because you realized you haven't gotten over me after all. But this…. This is not how I wish to start anew with you. There's no glory in winning by default. I don't look forward to having my feelings taken advantage of in order for you to forget Marius—if you will ever manage to achieve that. I will not be used only to be discarded later when you reconcile," Yuuri stated flatly.

For a moment, Wolfram appeared dumbfounded.

Then, Wolfram heaved a sigh. "I see. You seem to have understood my request perfectly," he said, and got up from Yuuri's bed. "Well, goodnight," he added before closing the partition between their rooms.

Yuuri stared at the white sheet that was his blanket. He heard Wolfram opening his closet. Shortly, he heard the flipping of sheets. He could almost imagine Wolfram going through the photo albums, taking another sentimental trip down memory lane.

His thoughts went to the ring and the letters in his backpack. Shori had advised him to return them immediately, yet he had not. To make matters worse, he had also withheld from Wolfram the most recent correspondence. What was he holding on to them for? What did he intend to accomplish by doing so? He knew the answer, yet his foolish pride turned down the opportunity Wolfram himself presented. When Wolfram discovered his misdeeds, he would never get another chance to start anew. A guilty man had no dignity and deserved no pride. So why did he refuse?

The translucent panels between their rooms darkened. The light on Wolfram's side had been turned off.

In three days, Wolfram would find out from Faramond about the ring and Marius's letter. Hence he had three days to diminish the value of those items to Wolfram. He then decided that he was going to make the most of time.

Yuuri turned out the light on his side and headed toward Wolfram's room.

OooooooooO

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, and partial sex scene.

**Beta-reader: **warmsugar

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Your thoughts keep this work alive. Special thanks to warmsugar for providing valuable opinion on this chapter and for putting up with me and three lengthy versions of this installment.

Chapter 18 was originally supposed to include Wolfram's birthday. Because of the length, that will be in chapter 19, and it's going to be a long day packed with angst and action. For now, I hope you find this worth your while. Also, in case you've forgotten who Lady Anthea is, she's the mother of Zephollo and the second wife of King Ricohard of Luftguo nation.

Have a pleasant reading!

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 18**

Yuuri slid the partition separating his room from Wolfram's. Moonlight streamed through the open window, casting a pale light on the figure atop the single bed. Wolfram was lying on his side, facing the wall.

Yuuri stood still for a moment. Aside from the faint rustling of leaves outside, nothing could be heard. He assumed that Wolfram held his breath, which could only be either a good or bad thing: good because it was better than an outright objection to his intrusion; and bad because it could indicate apprehension—in case the earlier offer was no longer valid.

Before doubts could hamper his resolution, Yuuri stepped inside. Around four or five steps later, he eased himself onto the mattress. He sat without a word, waiting for Wolfram to break the silence. It was then that he noticed Wolfram's shoulder begin to rise and fall regularly.

After swallowing the last of uncertainties, Yuuri said, "I don't like how our conversation ended. With the way you are now, I'm not confident you understood why I rejected your request."

"What's there to misunderstand?"

Wolfram's voice was faint and somewhat slurred, as if he was biting his lip to conceal whatever emotions he was battling with before Yuuri had entered. Comforting a Wolfram crying over Marius was not a pleasant thought for Yuuri; thus he ignored it.

"I have a proposition for you instead," Yuuri said. "But, before that, I need assurance that you truly want to give us another shot and not something merely convenient to fall back on," the double-black firmly stressed.

There was no answer.

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. Although he appreciated Wolfram's honesty, it would get neither of them anywhere. "Look, can you at least try? Wasn't that the reason you came to me? Because you wanted to feel the way you did before you met Marius?" he pressed on, a hint of steel edging his voice.

After what seemed longer than a few seconds, Wolfram nodded slowly.

"That's acceptable for the meantime," Yuuri acknowledged with a wry twist of his lips.

Yuuri was about to proceed with his plan but then the setting no longer felt right. Since Wolfram arrived at the Yamaguchi Minshuku, he was constantly thinking of Marius; thus lessening Yuuri's chances of achieving what he intended for that night. Fortunately, a timely, brilliant idea appeared before Yuuri. He then patted Wolfram's shoulder.

"Pack enough clothes for three days," Yuuri said, getting on his feet. "We're going somewhere."

"Now?" Wolfram asked, finally turning to look at Yuuri. "Your mother hasn't returned yet. We can't leave everything here to the Takenakas and their nephews."

Yuuri gave a dismissive shrug. "Why not? Their nephews are being compensated to help out."

A blond brow lifted in query. "But _where_ are we headed to at this time? It's almost two in the morning."

"That's right, so save the questions for later. Hurry and get ready while I inform the Takenakas we'll be gone for the weekend." Yuuri grinned at Wolfram before returning to his room.

With each passing second, Yuuri grew more optimistic with his spur-of-the-moment decision. He flicked the light switch on and reached for his mobile phone. With the phone pressed between ear and shoulder, he rummaged through the closet. He then tossed a handful of clean underwear along with a few more things into his backpack. He smiled when he heard Wolfram packing, and then headed out the door.

Yuuri was already down the corridor when the person he was calling finally picked up. A concerned voice answered, to which he responded cheerfully: "Everything's fine, Dad. I hear mom's voice, please assure her as well. Oh, I called because… well… could you please fill the tub? Wolf and I are coming home."

OooooooooO

The moment his head emerged from the water, Wolfram gasped for air. While brushing aside the dripping locks obscuring his vision, his other hand fumbled for the nearest solid object and ended up grabbing on to the edge of the bathtub. He saw Yuuri across from him, their splayed lower limbs entangled, resting atop their belongings.

"Yu-chan! Wolf-chan!"

Miko's vibrant voice echoed throughout the walls of the small room that was the Shibuya's second floor bathroom. She and Shoma—who were both squatting by the door—stood up. They approached the tub, each with a towel in hand.

"Mom, Dad," Yuuri greeted, grinning. He took his father's hand to raise himself up.

Before Wolfram could even get a foot out of the tub, Miko managed to wrap a towel around him.

"My babies," Miko murmured affectionately, patting Wolfram dry. "I didn't expect you'd miss me so soon. It was inconsiderate of me not to inform you I wasn't coming home tonight."

Yuuri chuckled, rubbing a towel briskly over his head. "But _this_ is _home_, Mom." He then winked at his father.

"Oh, Yu-chan," Miko said with a slight frown, though her eyes sparkled in delight, "no matter what happens, the minshuku is now a second home to our family. I'll bequeath it to whoever needs it more."

Shoma reached out for the two robes by the sink and handed them over to Yuuri and Wolfram. "Your brother has a fine flat of his own; therefore, it's as good as yours," Shoma stated firmly.

"It won't be anything close to home. Still, I'd be grateful to have it for free," Yuuri remarked with a wide grin.

"Home is something you create," Miko reminded matter-of-factly. "Any hole in the wall can be called such if it's inhabited by people dear to you."

Wolfram remained silent while the Shibuyas exchanged views; a routine he believed existed in any normal family. While putting on the robe he had used for years at that residence, he heard Shoma offer hot drinks, followed by Yuuri's decline, which voiced out his own response. Miko asked Yuuri a series of questions, half of which Wolfram himself would probably end up ignoring. Yuuri, however, sounded wide awake and responded to every query as if encouraging for more.

The pleasant family conversation made Wolfram comfortable but mentally weary at the same time. He had always been fond of the Shibuyas. However, there was something disagreeable creeping inside, a feeling inexplicable even to himself. It couldn't be envy, for he was aware that he was more than welcome to partake in their moments of bonding. Then, his thoughts wandered unintentionally to Marius; that there no longer existed loving parents to be familiar with and offer him this kind of experience; that there was no place Marius could refer to as 'home.'

Wolfram hardly realized he had released a deep sigh until an abrupt silence called his attention. He found all eyes on him. "Excuse me," he opened his mouth widely to feign a yawn, "I must be sleepy."

He then grabbed the backpacks and a narrow rectangular wooden chest from the tub. Shoma moved quickly and assisted in removing the waterproof plastic wrapped around said belongings.

"Sorry for disturbing you this late," Yuuri said.

"Oh, such nonsense should only be spoken by a stranger," Miko chided. "Your room's ready, but don't expect it to be clean with such a short notice. I only managed to change the sheets and roll out a futon."

Once Wolfram and Yuuri had their belongings in hand, Miko ushered everyone out of the bathroom.

"Are you returning to Shin Makoku after breakfast?" Shoma asked as they walked down the corridor. "Your mother mentioned you've been taking several trips there daily. Must be exhausting," his father remarked with a small frown.

"Not really. I'm used to it by now," Yuuri replied with a casual shrug.

Wolfram swung the door to Yuuri's room. "Goodnight. See you in the morning," he said, offering Miko and Shoma a brief smile.

"Goodnight, honey," Miko called out to Wolfram who was already inside the room. She then pulled Yuuri aside and motioned to the doorway with expectant eyes.

"He's all right," Yuuri assured her. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and hugged his father afterward. "It's good to be here with you both," he whispered.

Shoma grinned in agreement. "Sleep well, you two," he said, loud enough for Wolfram to hear. When he sensed his wife's hesitation to leave, he took her hand and had to tug a few times to get her moving down the hall.

Yuuri stepped into his room and closed the door. Wolfram wasted no time and was already arranging clothes neatly inside the closet. The wooden chest nestled along the narrow space between the wall and dresser caught Yuuri's attention. The first time he asked about it, Wolfram simply replied that it was his sword.

Yuuri eyed the object curiously, and asked, "Does that contain the sword Conrard gave you?"

"Hmm?" Wolfram glanced over his shoulder and then to the side, at the direction of Yuuri's stare. "Nope," he answered while inserting a pair of jeans through a hanger.

_Marius._ Yuuri didn't bother to ask further. The fact that Wolfram wouldn't say exactly who told everything. He sat on the bed and slipped his backpack under the simple wooden bedstead. Despite the desire to move on, Wolfram continued to carry with him something from the man. This displeased Yuuri.

Wolfram slipped on the same boxers he wore earlier, removed the robe, and then put on a white shirt.

"Sit with me." Yuuri patted the space next to him. When Wolfram finally joined him, he said, "Look around and share what comes to your mind."

Frowning, Wolfram regarded his surroundings. The posters of baseball icons—some signed at the corner—covered the entire wall facing the bed. In front of the same wall, was a console, housing the TV which became his late night companion whenever Yuuri did homework. On the left side—next to the glass window—was the desk Yuuri hunched over for hours before an examination, while he silently played games on the computer beside it. On the right was the closet and dresser which he tidied up constantly, and which Yuuri never failed to disarray inadvertently. And the bed they sat on was the same one they had been using for five years, where moments varied from promising to the opposite.

Wolfram was about to ask what Yuuri expected to hear when it hit him all of a sudden: a scent loaded with their past. Though faint—mixed with dust and the smell of a place that had not been aired for weeks—it lingered and pulled Wolfram back to the days when he waited for a moment, an ounce of attention, or just about anything he could get from Yuuri. It was not that he could not smell Yuuri at the present, but being in that room they had slept in for years was similar to listening to a tune which evoked memories and association to something of significance.

"This place speaks of our history, doesn't it?" Yuuri asked quietly. "The first time I returned here—after you called off our engagement—I couldn't sleep. It was no longer my room. It was _ours_. There's nothing here which didn't remind me of you."

"I never touched your baseball memorabilia," Wolfram grouched.

"True. But you were always looking at them, criticizing and complaining incessantly as I watched baseball on this TV. We'd end up exchanging nasty words, and I'd settle for the TV in the living room."

Chuckling, Wolfram leaned back and supported his upper body with his arms, palms pressed against the mattress. "I remember you'd return here afterward, looking furious, and would say, 'I missed the highlight of the show. Satisfied?' You must have hated me so," he mused thoughtfully.

"Actually, not at all. In fact, I'd end up feeling bad, cursing baseball—my addiction for the game, that is. Especially whenever you'd reiterate how the little free time I have was allocated to it and how lousy it made me as a fiancé."

"You can't be serious," Wolfram muttered, an incredulous look on his face. "You never took the role of fiancé to heart anyway."

An awkward silence hung in the room.

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram and held the expectant gaze as he said, "I'm positive I did then, though unconsciously. "

Wolfram flung his back onto the bed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just don't insinuate I'm the reason you lost your passion for baseball. That's absolute crap. Bullshit."

Yuuri's upper lip curled. "I've always disapproved of you getting the hang of this world's vulgar words: fuck, shit, asshole, BS, to name a few," he remarked. "Profanity doesn't suit you."

Wolfram shrugged nonchalantly. "Heck, they suit me. They express my emotions perfectly. Besides, you say them too."

Yuuri regarded the wide and seemingly innocent eyes and shook his head in defeat. He did not wish to get into a lengthy debate with Wolfram; hence dropped any further objection. "Anyway, I enjoy baseball still, but it's not like I'm going to make a career out of it."

"Ah, there you go. The real reason is that you outgrew it—the same way I outgrew my pink nightgown. Hmph."

A frustrated sigh escaped Yuuri. "How can you even compare my love for baseball to that shallow attachment of yours to that ridiculous negligee? I still enjoy the sport—whether watching on the side or actually participating—but it's no longer a priority or necessity."

As if suddenly realizing how late it was, Wolfram got up from the bed abruptly and went to the futon beside it. "Whatever," he grumbled. "Switch off the light so we can sleep."

Only when Wolfram was tucked under the blanket did he remember that Yuuri had yet to reveal his proposition. Their trip to the Shibuya residence and most recent conversation had temporarily pushed aside the emptiness which persisted for days. Yuuri's presence often made him forget his troubles. He wouldn't be surprised if it resurfaced in the morning, especially once Yuuri departed for Shin Makoku.

"Hey, wait! We're far from finished," Yuuri protested, approaching Wolfram. He then knelt on the futon. "I don't know why mom laid out this extra bed—well, I do know, but you don't have to sleep here."

Wolfram jerked to a sitting position and grinned. "Great. So I get to use the bed, huh?"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the childlike candor. Wolfram was unbelievably adorable despite his flaws.

The emerald-green eyes lost brilliance all of a sudden. Yuuri then saw both of his hands pressing Wolfram's cheeks together, the way one does sometimes to a child with a chubby face. He himself was surprised at the impulsive act. However, Wolfram remained unmoving. This alone encouraged him to verbalize what he should have much earlier:

"I want us to return to the day before this nightmare began—before you found out about her. But that's impossible. So let me lay the facts on the table instead." When Wolfram averted his gaze, Yuuri released the flushed cheeks. He placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, while the other upturned the proud chin. "She's a beautiful young woman. Her name's Tomoe. She's been my schoolmate for yea—"

"I don't need to know," Wolfram interrupted lightly, though his green eyes gleamed with warning. "I have forgiven you. Seriously. This information is unnecessary and irrelevant," he stated dismissively.

Yuuri, however, insisted on proceeding: "Back then I yearned for my first experience, because everyone around seemed to have had theirs already. I desired her; I had her; and physically, she was everything I envisioned an ideal partner should be back then. But some—"

Wolfram started to get to his feet, but Yuuri's hold on his shoulders pinned him firmly to the futon.

"Something was always 'not right' when Tomoe and I were together. And I'm not talking about the lack of commitment which both of us seemed to avoid. I—"

Wolfram shoved Yuuri, sending the latter backward slightly. But Yuuri was resilient and managed to grab hold of Wolfram's arms.

"Do you think I give a rat's-ass?" Wolfram sneered coldly. "I've already put this behind—I don't need you to spill out all the sordid details just so you can ease your guilty conscience," he ended in a hiss.

"You must listen," Yuuri insisted gently, his eyes almost pleading with Wolfram's. "You must know that there were times when I thought you had found out. I was _so_ scared, _so_ afraid of what you'd do. If I never valued our engagement, then why did I _dread_ the day you found a reason to leave me? If I wanted freedom from you, I should've been rejoicing, right? You must know this because it's proof that I've needed you since god-knows-when and I need you still. And I honestly think if you could find it in your heart to believe that, you'll give me a _genuine_ second chance."

Wolfram couldn't help but stare at Yuuri with resentment. He controlled his breathing. Through clenched teeth, he said, "I may have forgiven you, but don't force me to understand your betrayal."

"What should I do for you to believe that I belonged to you even then?" Yuuri asked quietly.

There was a discomfort coming from Wolfram's arms. He glanced down and saw Yuuri's nails digging into the flesh below the sleeve of his shirt. "That hurts, Yuuri."

"What would it take for you to believe that amidst a passionate affair, I was constantly filled with fear of losing you?" Yuuri repeated, this time with more force.

Wolfram reclined his head as Yuuri's face inched closer. The narrowed black eyes alarmed Wolfram, yet he remained calm as he said, "Then why did you screw her in the first place?"

"Because I'm a man, convinced my first experience should be with a woman, that I should marry a woman someday," Yuuri answered easily. He let out a weary sigh. "She was just… there, extremely attractive and willing."

Yuuri then eased his painful grasp without releasing Wolfram's arms. "Do you even have the slightest idea how much I feel for you? Or do you dismiss it as a mere lie? A deception of the mind perhaps?"

Yuuri expected an answer. However, Wolfram himself faltered with lack of conviction. "Yuuri, I'm aware you've grown to depend on my company. Whether it's love or something else, I honestly can't tell."

Yuuri shook his head, regarding Wolfram with disappointment. "This is what I mean. I've known you long enough to be certain you want to be needed. And you fell for Marius because he made you feel special. But I'm telling you now," Yuuri said, tightening his fingers around Wolfram's arms once again, "nobody can possibly appreciate you more than I do."

The narrowed black eyes pierced Wolfram with intent. The nails penetrated his flesh as if forcing its meaning to sink in. And the words spoken like a warning could not have been any more sincere. This Yuuri appeared in dire need to be understood and believed.

Such desperation touched Wolfram.

"You're right. I desire to be somebody's world, be indispensible even. And why not? That's how I love after all," Wolfram admitted finally. "More than anything right now, I wish I were certain of your feelings. However, to be honest, when I asked for your help to forget him, I wasn't requesting—expecting—for your soul; I was resigned to receiving mere affection, just enough to get me through the bitter reality."

"I knew it." Yuuri roughly combed his dark hair with his fingers. After a while, he said, "I was offended by your offer because you didn't _want_ me; you simply wanted to _use_ me. Then, I told myself that perhaps you thought, 'It won't be so bad to offer half my heart since only half of Yuuri's heart will be in it as well.' But that's not the case, Wolf. This time, I'm willing to invest my whole being in us. I really, completely, absolutely want us to start afresh without reservations."

A seemingly long, expectant silence followed.

"So," Wolfram said, raising open palms briefly in the air before dropping them to the sides again, "where do we go from here?"

For a few good seconds, Yuuri simply stared back at Wolfram.

Then, a tender, encouraging smile spread across the beauteous face. The question left lingering in the air suddenly held the promise of great things yet to come.

"If you don't mind reliving the good old days…" Yuuri stood up and motioned to the bed. "I was thinking of… you know… sharing the same… Rest assured, I won't force you into—oh, but I won't refuse in case you do. I…." His voice trailed off as he watched Wolfram slipping between the sheets.

"Quit babbling, Yuuri."

Needing no further encouragement, Yuuri rushed to the dresser and yanked open its second drawer. He grabbed the first shirt and boxers he saw. He put them on quickly, discarded his robe, and flicked the light switch off. By the time he was under the blanket, Wolfram had his back toward him.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispered.

"What?"

"I'm wide awake and need to be up in a few hours."

"Then don't bother sleeping at all."

"Oh, c'mon. I was actually hoping you could spare a minute and do what you've always done to knock me out. You know… this…" Yuuri reached out and buried his fingers into Wolfram's soft hair, applying light pressure on the scalp.

There was no response.

_It's too much to ask in one night_, Yuuri consoled himself. He turned to face the other side. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. He could barely recall anything afterward, which made him realize how dead tired he was after all.

Sometime during the night, Yuuri stirred in his sleep. He sensed soothing strokes at the back of his head and something was pressed against him. Barely conscious, he murmured, "Thanks."

Before Yuuri fell into a deep sleep once again, he was almost certain it was neither a dream nor his imagination when an arm encircled him from behind. Then, the pressure behind him increased, as if someone snuggled closer. He reached out for the hand over his chest, squeezed it, and returned to slumber.

OooooooooO

The door of Anthea's office at Atemreich Castle Infirmary swung open. Anthea glanced up from her medical journal; her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled upon recognizing her guest. She left the desk and met Marius halfway the private room adjacent to the apothecary.

"Lady Anthea," Marius greeted warmly, inclining his head to kiss the woman on each cheek. "How have you been?"

"Much better now that I know you're safe," Anthea remarked, smiling and glancing behind Marius. "How was your trip to Savil?"

"Refreshing, as usual," Marius replied cheerfully. Assuming the 'whom' Anthea was looking for, he added, "Zeph is with King Ricohard, handing over his report. He'll join us shortly."

"Why, yes, of course." Anthea smiled at the other's answer to her unspoken question then motioned to the narrow bed at one side of the room. "Shall we begin with your medical?"

Marius sat on the stool in front of Anthea's desk. "A thorough examination won't be necessary." Before the woman could protest, he reminded, "We had one last week. I haven't exercised my element since."

Anthea frowned slightly, glancing at Marius's right hand which remained hidden behind the pocket of his maroon overcoat. "How are your hands?"

A grin spread across Marius's face. "As you can see, the left side has returned to normal. But this," he said, holding out his right hand wrapped in strips of cloth, "isn't having much progress."

"Why do you look so pleased if that's the case?" Anthea questioned chidingly. She then sat on the stool opposite Marius and began to remove the bandage from the hand, wincing inwardly as she caught sight of the swollen, bluish skin underneath. "No improvement at all, worse even," she muttered, her frown deepening.

"They move and feel better though," Marius remarked, flexing the unnaturally inflated digits.

"I must speak with Alexandra," Anthea said. It had been nearly two weeks since Marius's hands increased in size and changed color, and presumably the result of recent training with Alexandra, the High Priestess of Luftguo. "It's not advisable to resume any exercise until this hand has fully recovered. Even though what goes on inside the shrine is confidential, I'd appreciate it if you can impart what exactly you were trying to accomplish to wear out your hands to this extent."

Instead of replying, Marius reached for the glazed flower vase on Anthea's desk. He removed the yellow tulips and dipped his right hand.

"What are you trying to—don't make it worse, Marius!" Anthea reprimanded, attempting to retrieve the glass container.

Marius held the vase away for no longer than a few seconds. Afterward, he handed it to Anthea.

Anthea's eyes widened. The water in the container had solidified. "How were you able to turn it to ice? There wasn't even a change in the room's temperature."

"I suppose," Marius said, holding out his swollen palm, "a good amount of cold air remains trapped here. That's why it hasn't returned to its normal state."

After a moment of consideration, Anthea nodded slowly. She sighed and said, "Even if that's the case, you're prohibited to exercise this new ability until we've found a way to prevent the swelling. Understood?"

Smiling, Marius nodded.

"In addition, you're to maintain your medication. Let me get it now."

Before Anthea stepped into the apothecary next door, she heard Marius whistling, something he scarcely ever did. When she returned, Marius was still carrying a tune while flipping through her medical journal—a habit he and Zephollo displayed whenever they visited.

"Is there any wonderful news you want to share with an old woman?" Anthea asked, handing Marius a pouch containing a bottle of elixir and other medicine.

"You're not old and you don't look old—you could even be mistaken for half a century younger."

"Oh, Marius," Anthea said, chuckling, "you have a long way to go in order to master the art of complimenting. You convince none when you exaggerate."

Marius glanced at Anthea from head to toe flirtatiously. "But I am sincere. Look at you."

"Stop," Anthea said, laughing softly still. "Now, tell me the reason you've been beaming since you walked into this room."

Marius's grin stretched from ear to ear. "I've passed Wintraugot's evaluation and received the document stating my eligibility to adopt," he said. "In a few days, I'll return to Savil, get Sitka, and proceed with the second stage—a six month trial period between adoptive parent and adoptee—which I'm aware you're familiar with." After a brief pause to catch his breath, excitement clearly evident in his voice and expression, he went on: "Though nothing's official until I receive the adoption decree, I'm certain that in six months Sitka will be my son."

Anthea covered her mouth and blinked back the tears. She was once an orphan herself, and learning that someone like her would have a real home rendered her emotional. Moreover, she knew Sitka, the loving child who deserved a great man for a father.

"All this time… I wasn't aware of your plans… I'm so—Oh, that's wonderful," she said in a choked voice, dabbing the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief. "I see now. You learned that tune from him."

For a moment, Marius did not catch what Anthea had referred to. After a while, he chuckled. "Ah! Yes," he said, "Sitka's whistle is indeed contagious."

Anthea embraced Marius. "You've made me proud. You'll be a wonderful father."

Stroking the woman's back, Marius said quietly, "I hope Wolfram and I will be married before the six-month period is over—so that his name can be included in the final adoption decree." As soon as the words came out, Anthea tensed under his palms.

Then, Anthea detached herself from Marius. "Why wasn't I informed of your engagement to Lord von Bielefeld?" she asked sharply, the usual warm tone gone.

"We're not engaged yet," he replied, brows drawing together as he met the eyes filled with what seemed like alarm, anger, or both. "I intend to propose on his birthday."

"Don't," Anthea blurted unconsciously, turning away from Marius.

Feeling weak, Anthea sat behind her desk. Confusion was evident in Marius's face. However, she had no right to tell Marius it was best to forget marriage with Wolfram altogether. On the other hand, she could not allow them to proceed.

"Why would you be against Wolfram?" Marius asked concernedly. "I thought you were even fond of him," he queried, confusion evident in his golden eyes.

Anthea searched for an excuse while her thoughts were elsewhere: Her ability to foresee a mortal's last vision proved its accuracy within three years. Perhaps if the mortal's safety was ensured beyond that period….

"I have nothing against your relationship. And yes, I adore Lord von Bielefeld," Anthea clarified, forcing a reassuring smile. "In my opinion though, it's not necessary to rush into that kind of commitment. How long have you been together? A year?"

"Nearly a year and a half," Marius replied flatly, unconvinced that time was an issue for Anthea.

"It's better to wait until you've discovered who the reincarnated Dhaes is; or better yet, when you've settled down as the ruler of this nation," Anthea said, avoiding the intense gaze trying to read the fears concealed.

"I'm quite sure I've found that person. In fact, I'm anticipating the next opportunity to capture and restrain him because Wolfram's impatience is growing. I can't lose him. As for my obligations to Luftguo, if Wolfram asks me to stay in Shin Makoku, I will."

"Oh, my child, you cannot abandon _your_ nation. There's much more to accomplish in Luftguo," Anthea admonished. "Whoever said this reincarnated Dhaes is the sole purpose of your lifetime?"

"I did," Marius answered firmly. "After this mission, Wolfram gets to decide for the both of us." As an afterthought, he added, "Now, what's the _real_ reason you're against us marrying?"

When Anthea refused to speak, Marius assumed the only thing he thought possible then: "Did Alexandra also try to convince you that Wolfram does not belong with me? In any case, I honestly don't care what those immortals up there think. This is _my_ life. I will live it as I please."

Then, Marius—who did not desire to prolong the pleasant-turned-sour visit—headed for the door.

When Marius was gone, Anthea heaved a sigh. She resolved to see Alexandra to unravel the meaning behind Marius's words. More importantly, she needed to seek the high priestess's counsel about what everyone termed as her 'gift,' which felt more and more like a curse What use was there to foresee one's final moment when nothing could alter it? In the past, warning those concerned came with grave consequences. She had learned that lesson the hard way; yet she could not simply wait for tragedy to befall this time.

Perhaps it was an advantage that Marius was headstrong and bowed to almost none. He would protect Wolfram. If Marius knew of Wolfram's last vision—the bloodstained customary wedding suit of an Atemann, the tearful amber eyes, and the sacred falls—what would he do to escape the inevitable?

OooooooooO

There was steady warmth on Wolfram's back and neck, birds carried a tune from somewhere, and a light weight remained on his hipbone. They all seemed to stir him, yet not entirely successful. With eyes shut, he fumbled for what he expected to be a pillow, slipped a hand under it, and pressed it close to his chest. He then nuzzled his nose against something soft. The brief movement told him there was something hard under his head, and a puff of air teased his lips.

Wolfram's heavy eyelids opened slowly. He found himself looking into Yuuri's slightly parted mouth. He then realized he had embraced Yuuri—who was supporting his neck with an outstretched arm and had a hand resting over his hip—and his nose nuzzled said bedmate's cheek. Apparently, during their sleep, they had shifted positions. Taking into consideration their years together, as well as their previous conversation, the moment did not require thinking. Thus, he shut his eyes again and allowed himself the comfort of Yuuri's scent and nearness.

Unfortunately, what could only be the sun continued to pierce the back of Wolfram's shirt. He considered reaching for the blanket, which appeared tangled around their feet, but the mere thought of moving was not welcome. Moreover, it was summer on Earth and the room's temperature was rather high already.

While Wolfram endured the slight discomfort, an unconscious Yuuri turned to face him, raised a leg over his, and encircled both arms around him.

"It's hot, Yuuri," Wolfram mumbled, though remained willingly trapped under his companion's limbs, studying the serene face up close.

Then, the black lashes fluttered. The dark eyes squinted against the brilliance of the sun before widening in alarm.

"Oh. My. God. What time is it?" Yuuri asked, releasing his hold on Wolfram and scrambling out of bed hastily.

Wolfram was on his back, spreading legs and arms all over the sheet in search for a cool spot. "Gauging from this heat, must be noon," he remarked to Yuuri who was reaching for his backpack.

Shaking his head, Yuuri pulled out an alarm clock and placed it on the bedside table. He plopped onto the bed again, raking fingers through his disheveled hair. "Geez, it's eleven thirty. I forgot to turn on the alarm. Gwendal won't let me hear the end of it," he said.

Wolfram nodded. "Yup. Might as well skip the whole day—it's Friday after all. Inform them of your family dinner. Better yet, skip the whole weekend. Tell them it's necessary to ensure your parents' reconciliation goes smoothly."

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and found Wolfram sprawled along the creased sheet, watching him. A shaft of sunlight with dust motes swirling hit Wolfram's pillow, highlighting the blond hair. Yuuri regarded the lack of expression before lowering his gaze to the lean thighs under the boxers which seemed inviting. It was then that he remembered how he awoke, how he unconsciously disrupted a moment that could pass for intimate.

Yuuri drew his brows together, pretending to still be concerned by his tardiness. A few feigned yawns later, he was lying beside Wolfram once again.

"I'll call Murata, ask him over after lunch, transport him to Covenant Castle, have him help out while I'm gone, inform Gwendal not to expect me for the next ten days there—as per your brilliant suggestion—and return here for dinner," Yuuri said with his head propped against an arm, watching Wolfram closely. "Which reminds me… Shori made reservations in a restaurant in Tokyo. But I'm thinking of suggesting a change in venue to somewhere nearby, somewhere casual, cozy. And if Shori wants to spend the night here, then it'll definitely feel like the good old days with the whole family. "

"Yeah, why not?" Wolfram agreed. He then gave a short, somewhat nervous smile when he caught Yuuri ogling his thighs.

Yuuri wondered if Wolfram shared his feelings at that instant: a flicker of excitement and apprehension over the possibilities of the moment.

Yuuri didn't allow himself to hesitate for long. He leaned closer to Wolfram and placed a hand next to the flushed face for support. As he inched lower, the green eyes widened, stopping him a hairsbreadth away from the enticing lips. But Wolfram remained unmoving; this alone encouraged him to proceed.

Yuuri placed a peck on the shapely lips. He saw Wolfram close his eyes and felt him hold his breath. This made him smile briefly before cradling Wolfram's head in his hand. He closed the distance once more. Wolfram's lips parted, granting Yuuri access. Lightly, gently, Yuuri probed the warm tongue with his while relishing the soft flesh pressed against his mouth.

Though no objection followed, Wolfram remained unresponsive. Yuuri lifted his head. He saw Wolfram's lids shut tightly. If not for the pounding in his chest, the vision was quite funny.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered, caressing the smooth cheek. When Wolfram opened his eyes, Yuuri discerned nothing. "Does this bother you?" he asked, swallowing the urge to force himself on the man regardless of whatever consequence awaited.

"I—no. I—um…" Wolfram blushed further, removing Yuuri's hand from his face. He sat up, and then practically crawled out of bed. His knees wobbled slightly as his feet touched the floor. He shook his head. "I need to pee—might as well take a shower," he mumbled, swinging the door open and leaving Yuuri behind.

"What was that all about?" Yuuri muttered, staring across the empty corridor.

OooooooooO

By the time Wolfram emerged from the bathroom, lunch was ready. He helped Yuuri set the dining table, while Miko and Shoma laid out the meal they prepared together. Whenever Yuuri glanced Wolfram's way, the latter would smile—not a single of which was reciprocated. Wolfram was relieved that the elder Shibuyas were in high spirits—brought about by their recent reconciliation undoubtedly—that they didn't notice anything unusual between their son and him.

Lunch was filled with pleasant conversation, mostly initiated by either Miko or Shoma and pertaining to recent happenings among common friends. Whenever Yuuri joined in and laughed at some pun his father dropped no matter how silly, Wolfram's worries ebbed away. It assured him somehow that Yuuri was not much affected by the morning's incident. The last thing he wanted was to offend or hurt Yuuri, and hoped he'd soon have the opportunity to patch up the recent cracks on their tender relationship.

Murata arrived during dessert of freshly baked apple pie, three servings of which he finished. The bespectacled man didn't regard Wolfram any differently, which wasn't such a surprise: Yuuri was the type who kept relationships—including theirs—private.

Shortly after Murata and Yuuri left for Shin Makoku, Shoma and Miko put on a movie in the living room's DVD player, while Wolfram excused himself to Yuuri's room.

Unlike Wolfram—who grew up with servants waiting on him—Yuuri did his share of housework and usually with slipshod results. Because of this, in the past, Wolfram didn't mind doing menial tasks for his then fiancé. In fact, sorting through Yuuri's personal items made him feel a fiancé in every sense of the word. Moreover, being useful to the Shibuya family always lifted Wolfram's mood.

That day was no exception.

Before long, Wolfram was cleaning Yuuri's room. He was done shortly. Thus he thought of doing Yuuri the favor he had been accustomed to doing for years: he tidied up the closet and dresser. As he placed the last pair of shoes on the bottom shelf, he regarded his work with pride.

Wolfram's mind wandered to Marius who, like him, was rather meticulous where order was concerned. Not a single item in the chamber they had occupied at the east wing of the von Bielefeld Castle gathered dust; nothing within their wardrobe was strewn carelessly. Then again, Marius didn't have a hectic schedule like Yuuri—who juggled studying and ruling a nation in another world; and, unlike Yuuri, Marius didn't take several trips a day.

However, now that Marius could transport as well….

The fact that Marius failed to impart this new ability with him immediately and was apparently not eager to see him weighed down his spirits all over again.

Wolfram shook his head. There existed no future with Marius; and dwelling on such thoughts would only ruin whatever future he had with Yuuri.

Because Shori followed Yuuri's suggestion, dinner for that evening would be at a nearby restaurant. Thus it was a good couple of hours before they head out. Wolfram thought he might as well get the laundry done. He went to Yuuri's desk to get the backpack underneath. Yuuri always brought said item to the other world. Perhaps it was because he had no intention of staying there for long that it was left behind. Either that or he simply forgot.

Wolfram dumped the contents into the laundry basket. Yuuri had a nasty habit of mixing clean clothes with used ones. Hence it was best to wash them altogether. He opened a side pocket which bulged conspicuously. Instead of the dirty socks he had expected, he found scrunched up correspondence, the first ones at the top were invitations. Although not entirely curious, going over them would pass time. With a shrug, he grabbed a handful of envelopes.

The door swung open. Yuuri entered, rubbing a towel over his head, with another towel draped across his hips.

"Hey!" Wolfram greeted cheerfully, picking up the laundry basket with his free hand. "How did the guys take the news of your unexpected leave?"

Barely glancing Wolfram's way, Yuuri muttered something and went to the dresser. Despite the facade he had put in front of his parents, Yuuri _was_ upset by this morning after all.

"The air is a lot cleaner in here, isn't it? It's all thanks to your unappreciated roommate," Wolfram said.

Yuuri merely nodded.

"You must be tired. So relax, take a nap." Wolfram wanted to smack sense into the wet head which didn't bother to even turn his direction. However, he was well aware he was at fault for the distant attitude. "I'm going to do laundry and took the liberty of emptying your backpack. Oh, and I'm going to check out these invitations downst—"

Yuuri turned around abruptly. He went to the desk, and then appeared to be inspecting every inch of the backpack. Afterward, he walked over to Wolfram. The black eyes seemed to glare at the envelopes which he took away shortly. Confused, Wolfram could only watch Yuuri's bare back as everything in his hand was shoved inside the drawer of the desk.

"I'm sorry. Is there a love letter I'm not supposed to see?" Wolfram asked jokingly.

Every muscle glistening with beads of water on Yuuri's back tensed noticeably.

The unexpected reaction and possible implication rendered Wolfram weak. He dropped the laundry basket and sat on the bed. "Shit," he uttered in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're involved with another bitch."

Only a pregnant silence followed. Yuuri's shoulders, which no longer appeared stiff, barely rose with every breath.

"I'm such a fool. Reliving the good old days just now," Wolfram remarked bitterly. "Who is she this time?"

Yuuri remained tightlipped.

"You refuse to talk, huh? Fine! That's _so_ fucking _you_ when caught!"

When Yuuri finally turned and headed for the dresser, Wolfram grabbed his wrist. Wolfram forced Yuuri to look him in the eye, gripping the flesh beneath his fingers as he said, "I take back every fucking word! I don't need you! I'll never trust you again. I hate you! I refuse to be humiliated over and over by the likes of—"

Yuuri slapped Wolfram so hard that the latter staggered to the side.

Wolfram's entire body began to shake with rage. His tongue darted to his inner lip and tasted blood. He clenched his fists and intended to punch Yuuri. But, upon meeting Yuuri's eyes, he saw the unexpected: the intense black orbs were brimming with unshed tears.

Dumbfounded, Wolfram opened his mouth though no words came out.

Then, Yuuri pulled Wolfram to his chest. The firm hug was suffocating. Wolfram felt every shudder and heartbeat as they stood that way for what seemed like forever.

It was all so baffling.

Yuuri's aloofness rooted from their morning's failed attempt at intimacy; that much Wolfram was certain. However, it remained a mystery why Yuuri became upset upon discovering his backpack and letters were touched. Then, there was the slap. In case his suspicions were well-founded, wasn't he—not Yuuri—the one with every right to be furious? Yuuri's next questions addled him further:

"Why do you always scare me so? Why do you insist on ruining our chances?"

Wolfram finally found his voice: "What are you afraid of?" He squirmed against the embrace which was squeezing the life out of him. When he was released, he confronted the anguished man. "Talk to me," he urged.

Instead of answering, Yuuri dragged his feet to the desk, taking time as if he wore shoes filled with lead. He shuffled through the letters and pulled out a couple. Afterward, he reached into a pocket of the backpack and took out something too small for Wolfram to identify from where he stood a few feet away.

With hardly a backward glance, Yuuri handed Wolfram a creased parchment, a sealed envelope, and a colorless band on top.

Wolfram's eyes widened as he recognized the supposedly lost ring and letter on his palm. He stared at Yuuri's profile in shock and disbelief.

As if sensing the unvoiced queries, Yuuri confessed quietly, "I found the ring on the grass, a short distance from the false monkey arm. As for the letter, obviously, it did not fall into the hot spring." Yuuri paused and breathed deeply. "The sealed envelope—which Faramond handed to me last night—is from Marius."

The sudden eagerness to hear from Marius snapped Wolfram out of stupor.

Wolfram broke the red wax from the flap of the envelope. He was about to check the contents when a warning flashed in his mind: Marius's correspondence would drag him back to the sea of illusions. Whenever he reread Marius's words or looked at their photos, an unbearable ache from missing him persisted. He had already taken a step forward by seeking and accepting Yuuri in his life again. Though their renewed relationship had a shaky start, it was nonetheless promising.

The folded parchment was slipped back into its envelope.

Wolfram touched Yuuri's shoulder, now dry from the warm summer breeze coming through the open window. "I should be enraged for what you've withheld all this time. I am actually. And maybe when your deception sinks in—especially how you let me suffer the guilt of losing the ring—I'll eventually strangle you in your sleep," Wolfram reproved coolly. "But you're fortunate that right now I'm relieved—that this ring isn't lost after all—more than anything."

Yuuri turned around. "It wasn't such a wrong thing to do!" he argued with conviction, yet his face crumpled as if about to cry.

"Do this again and you'll lose my trust completely," Wolfram warned evenly.

"He's no good for you! He wasn't able to stop you from being injured when you were in Luftguo. Then, some strange woman warned you to stay away from him. You yourself admitted this fixation you have isn't healthy, yet you won't let go of him. You read his letters like he's some god or… or…" Yuuri's brows wrinkled in disapproval, black eyes hardened in reproach, and his mouth opened and closed, as if deciding the rest were better left unspoken.

Wolfram heaved a sigh. "So you assumed these letters and ring would return me to a pathetic state." He shrugged and added, "Maybe you're right. That's why I can't stay mad at you for what you've done."

"It's just… Arggghh!" Yuuri uttered exasperatedly, shaking fists at either side of his face. "If I didn't lose your trust—if we were still engaged—do you think you'd have fallen for him just the same?"

"It's impossible to ascertain my feelings when I'm afraid to dig that deep," Wolfram answered, averting his eyes.

Yuuri shook his head. What he heard was not acceptable. They were going in circles, returning to starting point where an undecided Wolfram stood.

It had to stop.

"For the last time, are you willing to invest everything—and I mean, every-fucking-thing—in us? Or not?"

Yuuri was dead serious. There would be no turning back. And if Wolfram lost this chance completely, he knew he'd regret it.

Wolfram nodded. He then reached out for Yuuri's hand and placed the letters and ring on his palm. "As proof of my sincerity—and before I change my mind—please hold on to these a while longer."

Yuuri's face contorted once again, this time though, it was undoubtedly for a positive reason.

"Now don't start bawling with joy. Put something on before that towel drops to the floor," Wolfram teased lightly. He then turned and headed for the dresser.

While pulling out a pair of shorts and shirt, Wolfram heard the desk drawer open and close. Shortly, arms encircled him from behind, making him gasp in surprise. Before he could protest, Yuuri planted noisy kisses on his nape. Then, Yuuri murmured his appreciation and accepted the clothes proffered.

Wolfram picked up the laundry basket and headed for the door. He wasn't as decided as he sounded. But this new, vulnerable side of Yuuri made him feel needed; it willed him to be strong and responsible.

"Wait," Yuuri said, walking toward Wolfram while pulling a shirt over his head. "I'm coming with you."

Their eyes locked. Yuuri grinned his signature grin, though it appeared more meaningful and solely for Wolfram.

At that moment, Wolfram truly wanted to take care of Yuuri again.

OooooooooO

Toward the evening, Shori arrived at the Shibuya residence. After warm greetings, they headed for a nearby Italian restaurant refurbished recently. The place's simple décor, dark wood, brick tiles, cozy furniture, and view of landscaped garden complemented the intimate family gathering loaded with smiles and laughter.

After dinner, they went to the movie theater and watched a horror film, which they somehow settled for instead of the action movie showing an hour from then.

As soon as they returned home, Miko invited them to play mahjong.

The mahjong started pleasant, with Shori on a winning streak during the first couple of rounds. However, toward the last three games, Miko—who was the least knowledgeable on the game and didn't seem to have much luck either—started winning. Wolfram and Yuuri, who were forced to be one team—as there were only four players to mahjong—smelled a conspiracy between Miko and Shoma. At first, Yuuri insinuated that his father was deliberately discarding the tiles his mother needed. Then, it got worse when Wolfram blurted the word, 'cheating.' Before the mood turned sour, Shori called the game off by saying he was short of one tile—which nobody believed but didn't bother to verbalize either.

Yuuri called the twenty-four hour pizza delivery in the area. While waiting for their midnight snacks, they played cards and nobody mentioned about resurrecting their mahjong game.

It was well past two in the morning when Shoma and Miko decided to retire to their room. Miko was almost in tears when she bid the young men 'goodnight,' saying how she missed having them under one roof, and hinted that Shori should leave his flat and return home. Shoma ended up promising his wife that they would go on a family trip every month, and not only for a night but for an entire weekend.

Long after the happy couple disappeared into the master bedroom, Shori, Yuuri and Wolfram remained in the living room for a few drinks. A few rounds later, Wolfram went to the bathroom. He returned in time to see Shori grappling Yuuri playfully and landing light punches on his younger brother's arm with a meaningful grin. They straightened up upon seeing Wolfram and resumed their previous conversation. Wolfram demanded to know what Yuuri and Shori were talking about during his brief absence. Shori dismissed Wolfram's suspicions and made him look silly in the process.

As they whiled the hours away, Wolfram grew nervous at the thought of sleeping with Yuuri in the same bed that night. Yet he couldn't say that whatever was in store for them would be unexpected. During the entire evening, he and Yuuri interacted the way that Shori, Miko, and Shoma had known them for years: from time to time they exchanged wit which bordered on bickering; they constantly made fun of each other; and they basically did things that made many wonder why they remained together and no more than a foot apart. On several occasions though, Wolfram found Yuuri throwing tender glances his way, evoking tingling sensations within.

They called it a night when the changing hues of the sky indicated it was almost dawn.

Although Yuuri didn't exceed his usual alcohol tolerance, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. As Wolfram closed his eyes, he was both relieved and disappointed somehow.

OooooooooO

At the crack of dawn, Sitka was the sole person up and about at Wintraugot. No longer able to contain the excitement within, he ran down the hall and knocked continuously on the bedroom door of Dorothea, the mistress of Wintraugot. The old woman came out in a long nightgown, ringlets and wisps of raven hair sticking out of her braid. The frown of concern on Dorothea's face disappeared, replaced with a smile of understanding upon recognition of her loud, bright-eyed visitor.

"Good morning, Lady Dorothea," Sitka greeted cheerfully. Pinching his left earlobe with a black stone earring, he then asked, "Would you be so kind as to remove this sooner—like now? Lord Kaufmann is expected before breakfast and it would break Spruce's old heart if I'm not able to say farewell."

The black lutemnultric stone, which prevented one from wielding any of the four elements as well as any other magical powers, was not supposed to be removed until the child was under the care of the adoptive parent candidate. However, Sitka was one of the most insistent boys Dorothea had ever known. 'No' was often not an option for him, especially not on that day.

After a deep sigh, she nodded and ushered him into the chamber to grant the request. "Do keep in mind that if you use your powers and fall ill, Lord Kaufmann will be obliged to return you here immediately, and—"

"The entire agreement will be revoked," Sitka finished as he sat on a wooden chest near the foot of the bed. "Oh, I dread that more than anyone could possibly imagine. I merely want to speak with Spruce," he ended reassuringly, inclining his head while Dorothea removed his earring with a small tool specifically designed to fasten and unfasten said object.

Once Dorothea was done, Sitka jumped to his feet and rushed out of the door, exclaiming gratitude repeatedly.

Not long after Sitka had left, while Dorothea made the bed, she saw him from the window facing the gardens. The crouching boy's hands were pressed to the roots of the oldest evergreen in the property, if not in the entire Province of Savil. Sitka wore a big smile as he conversed with the tree known to him as Spruce. Every now and then his head was thrown back to release a hearty laughter. The sound of sheer happiness carried to where Dorothea stood.

There was a sudden twinge in her chest.

She would miss the boy immensely. Moreover, she couldn't help but fear for his health. However, like all the other orphans of Wintraugot, Sitka deserved to live in a real home and be taken cared of by someone he could call his family.

With a sigh, Dorothea tied back the curtains. She then stepped out of her chamber and headed downstairs to start a new day.

OooooooooO

After wiping off traces of grease, Yuuri looked proudly at the large breakfast plate which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, hotcakes, and tiny round containers with butter and syrup inside. He picked up the tray and was almost out of the kitchen when he decided to go back to the fridge. He added a carton of milk beside the juice and bottle of water already on the tray.

Upon reaching his room, Yuuri used a foot to swing the door he had deliberately left ajar.

Yuuri entered the room for the third time since he awoke that day. The first time was after he relieved his bladder. Despite the time of day—which was close to noon—he returned to bed and snuggled up to Wolfram under the covers. He took advantage of his bedmate's unguarded state by kissing the throat damp with perspiration and every inch of the innocent face. Unfortunately, Wolfram remained sound asleep. And because of the heat—not only in the room but in his loins as well—he hit the shower. When he returned for the second time, he jumped on the bed to rouse Wolfram to no avail. Then, using all four of his limbs, he embraced the unconscious man in hopes of annoying and eventually waking him with unbearable warmth. But Wolfram stirred briefly only to push him away, grumbling complaints with eyes shut. It was then that he decided to make breakfast, though it was well past noon.

Yuuri settled the tray carefully on the bedside table.

Wolfram was sprawled on the bed, pillows and blanket strewn on the floor. Yuuri snickered at the sleeping man's snorting, which varied from soft to loud and often prolonged. After tucking back the disarrayed sheet, he sat on the bed. He pulled down Wolfram's raised shirt and covered the taut abdomen. His gaze swept the slender thighs spread widely apart before lingering on the tent in the green boxers. Merely looking at the bulge that was Wolfram's morning erection stirred his own. For what seemed like the hundredth time since that morning, he had to repress his arousal.

"Time to get up," Yuuri said into Wolfram's ear, shaking the lifeless arm. "Wake up, man. Breakfast will get cold."

The snoring halted abruptly.

Then, Wolfram turned to the side, his back toward Yuuri. Though Wolfram didn't consume much alcohol last night, Yuuri knew it was impossible for him not to have a full bladder by then. And so he did the shameless: he slipped a hand inside Wolfram's boxers, and pressed his palm lightly over the hard length while his fingers teased the soft globes.

Wolfram's knees jerked up and down, as if trying to reach or locate the source of itchiness, tingling, or whatever sensation he experienced at the moment. Then, a hand swatted Yuuri's hand, trying to brush it away blindly. Chuckling, Yuuri squeezed tighter.

A low vexed growl was heard.

Wolfram finally opened his eyes and realized what was under his boxers. "What the—Yuuri!"

Wolfram, now wide awake, managed to remove the hand fondling his member. While twisting the wrist in his grasp, Wolfram turned around and held out his free hand toward the laughing man's throat. "Ooohhh, you're _so_ dead, pervert!"

Yuuri managed to stand up before Wolfram could strangle him.

Because Yuuri's wrist was still trapped in his vise-like grip, Wolfram's upper body was dragged over the edge of the bed. With his free hand, Wolfram managed to raise himself up before his head touched the floor. He then yanked Yuuri's wrist in rage, sending the man tumbling over him.

Trapped under the heavy weight on his back, Wolfram's stomach was squeezed by the edge of firm mattress. His squashed penis screamed to be relieved.

Groaning, Wolfram released Yuuri who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Get off me, Yuuri!" When Yuuri hardly budged, Wolfram wiggled his buttocks—which barely moved against the weight—and added warningly, "I'm about to wet the bed."

Yuuri flipped over at last and lay on his back, suppressing his amusement while gasping for air. He watched Wolfram get out of bed and scurry to the door, tugging at his boxers.

Shortly, Yuuri wondered whether Wolfram would return soon or hit the shower. The latter possibility prompted him to move.

As soon as Yuuri's feet touched the floor, Wolfram reentered with a scowl, shutting the door with a bang.

"Oh, come on, don't look so upset." Yuuri said, grinning. He added teasingly, "It's not like I haven't touched you down there before."

Wolfram threw a glare before grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate. This made Yuuri smile. Apparently, Wolfram did notice the breakfast after all.

"Is it really three already?" Wolfram wondered out loud, reaching for the fork and knife on the tray beside the alarm clock. While cutting a generous portion of hotcake, he remarked, "Though I wonder why she chose to prepare breakfast, it's thoughtful of Miko to bring it up here."

Yuuri cleared his throat meaningfully. "Mom didn't bring that up here. While _I_ was _laboring_ over _your_ meal, I found a note on the table saying that Shori was going to treat her and dad out before he returns to Tokyo, that they'll be back in evening, and that we're old enough to buy lunch."

"Oh, _Yuuri_, how kind of you to bring your _labor_ of _love_ up here!"

Yuuri inwardly laughed at the exaggerated sweetness. _Actually, my dear Wolf, I have a motive: I didn't want you to leave the room without anything of significance happening._ Out loud, he asked, "How is it?"

Instead of answering, Wolfram picked up a piece of bacon and brought it toward Yuuri. Though very much surprised, Yuuri managed to open his mouth to catch the crispy curly meat.

To add to Yuuri's delight, Wolfram didn't stop there. Soon, Yuuri had to open his mouth again for a large serving of hotcake. Then, Wolfram's hand appeared under Yuuri's nose all of a sudden and brushed syrup dribbling down the latter's chin.

"Shenks, Worf," Yuuri muttered through a mouthful.

Wolfram flashed a grin.

Yuuri noticed color rushing to the usually pale cheeks before Wolfram's attention returned to the breakfast plate. Yuuri was almost certain luck suddenly landed on him. If that was indeed the case, he briefly considered playing the lottery.

With the rim of the glass poised between lips, Wolfram asked, "What's the itinerary for today?" He then gulped down the orange juice.

"Where do you want to go?" Yuuri asked, though he had no intention of leaving the house.

With a nonchalant shrug, Wolfram replied, "Anywhere." He then grinned. "Nowhere is fine, too."

On impulse, Yuuri brushed aside the hair covering the green eyes. He tucked the blond locks behind Wolfram's ear, and then rested his hand behind the slender neck as he leaned closer.

Wolfram flinched instinctively. When he realized he had offended Yuuri, he lowered his lashes. "Sorry." He bit on his lip nervously. "I—um… sorry about yesterday morning as well. It's not that I don't want to be kissed. I'm just not used to…" A sighed escaped his lips. "For years, I've been forcing myself on you, while you kept running away. Now… well… it feels more natural when I make the first move. But when you…" He paused again to phrase his thoughts clearly. "In short, I've gotten used to your rejection that it's actually more comfortable than receiving your affection—pathetic it may sound."

The apologetic man's straightforwardness vanished whatever insult Yuuri felt. A movement on Wolfram's lap caught his attention all of a sudden. He then reached for one of the clasped hands and held it gently.

"It's understandable to feel awkward sometimes. Like you said, it's because we've never been a real couple. And that one night of passion at your uncle's castle probably doesn't count because you hated me afterward." Yuuri paused and waited on Wolfram's reaction, hoping for the last sentence to be refuted. When nothing followed, he nodded in comprehension. "I don't want you to hate me ever again. So I'm willing, god knows how long," Yuuri rolled his eyes, "to take it slow."

A tender smile graced Wolfram's lips.

Their relationship would not progress unless Wolfram was given time to adjust. And so Yuuri asked, "Would you like to go biking around the park, eat hotdogs, watch other people have fun, and do anything and nothing together?"

Wolfram nodded. "Let me take a quick shower first." He leaned over and kissed Yuuri on the cheek. Blushing profusely, he got to his feet, grabbed a towel from the closet, and left the room.

OooooooooO

When Marius Kaufmann picked him up from Wintraugot early in the morning, Sitka was almost positive he was the envy of the other children; a feeling he himself experienced whenever he watched other orphans depart with their new families. Now that it had happened to him and despite a teary-eyed farewell to the only family he had known, he was ecstatic.

As their horse trotted along the meandering path alongside a stream, Sitka occasionally glanced above his shoulder to study the various expressions passing the man's face behind him.

Sitka wanted to learn everything about Marius.

He was three years old when he first met Marius seven years ago. Even during those times when they didn't converse as much as they had recently, he had always observed in private how the man interacted with a ready smile—or grin, which was the more appropriate description—the man's laughter, which seemed to come from within, and the way emotions touched the amber eyes. But what interested him most was the man's need to be loved and to love contrary to the independence often seen on the surface. He sensed this need and presumed it was because of Marius's parents' untimely demise.

A grin stretched across Marius's face when he met one of Sitka's intent gazes. "Experiencing second thoughts about spending the next half year with me? Or even the rest of your life?" Marius teased the boy lightly.

Blushing, Sitka shook his head vehemently before facing the front again. He couldn't admit that never before had he eagerly anticipated anything more without sounding pathetic. Moreover, he didn't dare verbalize what could offend the man; that despite the overflowing optimism, he couldn't help but be concerned that perhaps he was chosen among the other orphans merely because of his fondness for Lord von Bielefeld.

"We'll be in Shin Makoku in four days—in time for Wolfram's birthday."

Seeing his favorite person was indeed something Sitka looked forward to. However, the fact that Marius often brought him into their conversion somehow augmented Sitka's doubts. Sitka's high spirits touched ground, yet he managed to nod in acknowledgement.

"He'll be delighted to see you," Marius said.

Sitka nodded again.

"Ah, and today, I'll introduce you to a kind and wise man, King Ricohard. Let's hope he hasn't retired to his chamber by the time we reach Atemreich Castle."

For the third time in a row, Sitka responded with a simple nod, and regretted that he couldn't come up with anything to say despite the man's effort to carry a conversation.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Sitka shook his head.

"I know of a foal without an owner. Should we take a look at him tomorrow?"

Finally, Sitka glanced up behind him.

"He's young and immature, but perhaps you can teach him while getting acquainted with each other."

Trying to contain the growing excitement within, Sitka asked calmly, "No one would mind if I spend time with him?"

The amber eyes twinkled. "And he doesn't have a name yet. You could come up with one tonight."

Unable to suppress the great pleasure in his chest, Sitka smiled widely. "Sir, is this your way of saying…? I'll be more than happy to be just friends with him. However, if I can truly _keep_ him..."

Marius lowered his head and grinned a few inches away from Sitka's upturned face. "Get to know him first. If you feel a connection, then he can be your companion for many years."

Sitka laughed softly. He wanted to hug Marius, but settled instead for an appreciative pat on the bandaged right hand holding the reins—the hand which he believed was not seriously injured, as the man had claimed, because it seemed to be able to flex and grip normally. "Oh, thank you very much, sir," he said. "I think I like him already."

"When will you stop calling me 'sir'? In case you've forgotten what I've mentioned many times, I happen to like my name," Marius chided gently.

"Oh, forgive me. I don't know if it will ever feel comfortable calling you by your first name," Sitka said. So as not to offend Marius, he added quickly, "Because Spruce said you're a very important person."

"We all are—in someone's eyes at least," Marius remarked spontaneously. "Incidentally, what did Spruce have to say before we departed? That is, if it's not too personal to share."

The last sentence made Sitka giggle. It was not like he was 'somebody' who kept secrets of significance. He then recalled to mind what Spruce had said that morning and chose what he considered Marius—or any adult for that matter—would not find so trivial:

"Spruce said that since the tremors, the wind had been quiet—as if they refuse to share anything anymore." Aware that Luftguo was the sacred land of the wind, Sitka asked, "Do you suppose the North Wind Clan harbors a grudge against Spruce for not revealing the perpetrator of the earthquake? Then again, they should know who did it as well."

Marius appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "Perhaps the immortal elders have special rules when it comes to a few select mortals. Perhaps they're forbidden to speak ill or expose the wrongdoings of certain descendants."

"Do you mean they protect some mortals, absolve their crimes, or even liberate them from punishment? How do they discipline them?"

A deep sigh escaped Marius's lips. "I have no idea." Upon discerning concern in the deep hazel eyes of the boy, Marius offered a reassuring smile. "They should know what they're doing. Let's leave the tall responsibilities to them."

Though unconvinced, Sitka nodded in agreement. "Should you find this man you seek, how do intend to capture him? He must be strong and elusive."

"Since the earthquake, our healers have been working on substances that will retard the use of one's powers," Marius replied. "So far, the most successful they've created disabled three fourths of the volunteer's powers for four months. We need something that will last longer."

"Like a black lutemnultric stone?"

"That is the ideal. However, they haven't produced anything close to a black lutemnultric which nullifies a mortal's powers completely—which is perhaps for the best." Before Sitka could ask, Marius explained his last remark: "Should they come up with such a strong potion, it could endanger the lives of volunteers—we don't want that at all. In fact, no substance can be tested unless they come with an antidote."

"If I may say so, sir," Sitka said, "there hasn't been any tremor of late. It's possible that the man responsible had no ill intentions after all. Perhaps he was just bored that time and played with this land."

Chuckling, Marius ruffled the curly chestnut hair. "If only it's that simple and innocent. Ah, shall we move on to another subject? Tell me what's been happening recently in Wintraugot."

Sitka nodded and began to recount the last few days. Afterward, Marius shared with Sitka the adventures he had with his late father, Abelard Kaufmann, who was a merchant and had traveled a great deal.

All of Sitka's questions were answered patiently and everything he said seemed to interest Marius. Often, when they temporarily ran out of things to say, Sitka would whistle. Surprisingly, Marius would whistle along—to a tune Sitka made up entirely on his own. Sitka could not help but feel very special indeed.

They journeyed to the Town of Xengar, where they stopped by for early lunch. Then, they headed to the Province of Ronski, where Sitka was introduced to the Duke of Ronski, Gebhard Kaufmann. Sitka knew beforehand that Marius's father was the adopted brother of Gebhard; thus it came as no surprise that there was hardly any resemblance in their appearance.

They didn't stay longer than a couple of hours at the duke's manor, which seemed more like a modest castle. But it was enough time to collect old educational books—which Marius would use eventually when their private tutorials commenced within the next six months—and for Sitka to realize how the duke was attached to his nephew, as if they were indeed of the same blood. This made Sitka feel even better about his future relationship with Marius.

Sitka did notice, however, that Marius was not his usual relaxed self in front of his uncle. It was as if the something had been done or said recently, and the uncertainty of whether or not it was the right course of action or thought rendered Marius either guilty or cautious.

Before they departed from the duke's manor, Marius asked whether Sitka preferred to journey to Atemreich Castle for the next seven hours or if he wanted to take the 'magical shortcut.' Even though Sitka didn't mind the long route—which gave him more time to know Marius—he chose the latter option out of eagerness to meet everyone in Atemreich Castle while they were still awake. And he was very curious about this 'magical shortcut.'

Thus they headed for the woodland behind the manor of the duke.

Nightfall was on its way and fog had saturated a sizable area between the maple and oak trees. Sitka was surprised that, instead of taking the path with greater visibility, Marius led them straight into the obscuring haze. Then, their horse held its head up and snorted. Marius leaned over and winked at Sitka who was then bent forward as well.

Patting the horse's neck gently, firmly, Marius spoke softly: "It's going to be all right. Just a few paces and it will become familiar once more."

Though the horse was still tense, it didn't stop moving. Sitka remained alert as they were swallowed by the cloudlike masses near the ground. Suddenly, there was an absence of color, as if his eyelids were shut.

Then, there was absolutely nothing except the three of them: the sound of their breathing, Marius's arms and warmth around him, and the feel of the horse's movement against his thighs. And in those few seconds, it felt as if they were falling, _along with the ground_ still against the horse's hooves.

After no more than a blink, they were surrounded by fog again, though much less dense than Sitka remembered. When visibility increased, he no longer saw maple and oak trees, and found imposing redwoods instead.

Sitka's heart beat wildly. Openmouthed in wonder, he glanced behind with widened eyes awaiting explanation.

"We're at the foot of the mountain leading to Atemreich Castle," Marius told the riveted boy.

Without a doubt, it was the most incredible experience of Sitka's life. "Hh—hh—how?" he stuttered.

"Hmm," Marius said, "let's see if I can manage to make sense of this before we reach the castle."

Sitka nodded vigorously, not leaving the man's face despite the strain it brought to his neck.

As they rode up to Atemreich Castle, Marius attempted to put in words what he had done, which later proved to be impossible.

OooooooooO

Riding Shori's old bicycle, Wolfram sped past the neighbors' houses and went straight into the Shibuyas' garage. After securing the bike to its place, he rushed into the laundry room, the kitchen, and up the second floor bathroom.

While removing his sweat-soaked shirt, Wolfram heard a door open and close, followed by Miko's voice: "Yu-chan, is that you?"

"It's me," Wolfram answered loudly, pulling down his shorts and underwear. "Yuuri's probably in the garage by now."

He then heard footsteps approaching and seemed to stop right outside the bathroom.

"Where did you go? Have you had dinner?" Miko asked behind the door.

Wolfram hopped into the tub. "Just around. And yes, we had dinner already, thanks." Anticipating Miko's next question, he added, "We had a pleasant time."

"That's good. Well, see you tomorrow then," Miko said.

With a hand poised over the faucet, Wolfram said, "Goodnight."

As soon water sprinkled from the showerhead, Wolfram heard heavier footsteps coming from the hallway. He knew without a doubt it was Yuuri. Yuuri who had lost their bicycle race home and now owed him a one-hour massage.

Chuckling, Wolfram squirted shampoo on his palm. While massaging his scalp, he looked back on the last six hours with a smile:

They biked around the park until evening. Then, they had sandwiches for dinner at a nearby coffee shop. Afterward, they returned to the park. The playground was already empty by then; thus they didn't see any harm in trying out the swings, monkey bars, seesaws, and slides reserved for kids. Before heading home, they stopped at an ice cream parlor and shared a parfait. It was there that Yuuri grew uncomfortable. Several times, Yuuri's smile was wiped out when others regarded them strangely. Wolfram understood the situation—having lived on Earth for years, he was aware that not everybody had an open mind about same gender relationships—and was not the least offended. Yuuri, however, appeared openly torn between his reputation and the desire to impress his former fiancé. Once, Yuuri reached for Wolfram's hand as proof that he couldn't care less what others thought. When Yuuri assumed a snide remark was directed at them, he withdrew his hand abruptly—and appeared to regret it just the same. Wolfram laughed off the whole thing and told Yuuri to relax. But Yuuri remained stubborn amidst a somewhat state of ambivalence. Wolfram tried to assure Yuuri by saying, "Don't force yourself to show the world what I already know." It was then when Yuuri almost cried on the spot. In the end, Wolfram left money on the table and dragged Yuuri out of the ice cream parlor before he himself grew embarrassed.

Wolfram reached for the liquid soap and sponge. He worked up a good lather while humming a tune he picked up from the coffee shop's background music earlier.

He was rinsing off when a faint breeze accompanied by a rustling sound called his attention. Squinting against the suds around his eyes, he saw that the shower curtains were parted, revealing a naked Yuuri. Gaping, he watched Yuuri join him in the tub. When Yuuri stepped under the showerhead, pushing him away from the water, he snapped out of shock.

"Yuuri! I've soap and shampoo in my eyes."

Yuuri grinned mischievously before stepping aside.

Wolfram had no choice but to rinse hair with his left elbow brushing against Yuuri's chest the whole time. Even under the cold water, Wolfram sensed the steady heat emanating from the body next to him.

Without warning, Yuuri touched Wolfram's back and abdomen, as if washing the soap from his body, though with suggestive strokes. Wolfram glanced at the man studying his every reaction. The mat of dripping wet hair around Yuuri's face enhanced the amorous gaze which was mesmerizing.

Wolfram held his breath when the hand behind drew circles with light pressure on each buttock, while the fingers in front kneaded his hipbones, one after the other. His good judgment was slipping away like the lather on his skin. He needed to do something, say anything, to indicate he wasn't ready. But his body betrayed him and silenced any protest.

Then, Yuuri held his nape and pressed their mouths together. Taken by surprise, he tried to push with his arms trapped between their chests, but the feel of their slick bodies brushing against each other, the heat stirring in his loins, and the hand caressing from behind rendered him weak. Before he could make sense of what was happening, he was rolling his tongue with Yuuri's.

When Yuuri sensed Wolfram responding, he fumbled for the faucet. Once the shower was turned off, his hands explored Wolfram's back, often lingering on the firm mounds.

As their kiss deepened, Wolfram rested an arm over Yuuri's shoulders, buried fingers into the strands of wet hair, while his free hand glided along the curve of the lean hip down to the muscular thighs.

The expertise of the warm tongue against Yuuri's was mind-blowing, making him almost lose awareness of time and place. The heat in his lower abdomen and groin increased rapidly, as if all the blood in his body was in a race to that region. He desired Wolfram. Badly.

The hardening length against Yuuri's already erect penis soon became maddening. He pushed Wolfram to the tiled wall for added pressure, grinding his hips to further pleasure their engorged members.

After a while, Wolfram slipped a leg between Yuuri's limbs. He then rubbed his arousal against Yuuri's thigh, moaning against the tongue entangled with his.

As Yuuri sought for air, his lips travelled from the underside of Wolfram's jaw down to the inviting hollow of his throat, nibbling every inch he passed. He felt the fingers buried in his hair and the hand on his shoulder pushing him lower. He couldn't help but smile when his head was guided to a pink nipple, which he then tasted and sucked until erect, while pinching the other to the same state.

Wolfram could not suppress the successive moans which escaped his throat while his flesh was teased mercilessly. Then, his throbbing penis wept for attention. And so he held Yuuri's shoulders and pushed him lower once again.

Wolfram gasped and shuddered in pleasure when his member was encompassed by the soft flesh that was Yuuri's lips. He grunted as more of him was engulfed by the warm, moist cavern. Breathing heavily, he lowered his gaze. His shaft twitched and seemed to grow harder at the mere sight of Yuuri stimulating him orally.

Not long after, Yuuri sensed Wolfram reaching his limit; and so was he. Yuuri straightened up abruptly and turned around to reach for the liquid soap from the sink.

During that brief break, away from the heated body, reality caught up with Wolfram. He became uncertain all of a sudden. He desired Yuuri yet remained apprehensive. For once he wished his heart and mind were detached from his groin because he wanted to satisfy himself as well as Yuuri.

While Wolfram battled with his feelings, he barely noticed that Yuuri was in front of him again until his cheek was stroked.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, motioning to Wolfram's lower body.

Wolfram looked down and saw that his member had gone limp. "I… uh… I…" he stammered in embarrassment. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" Yuuri asked slowly. The concern in the black eyes was replaced with an angry stare that lasted a few seconds of awkward silence. Then, Yuuri dropped his hand from Wolfram's face.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." So as not to upset Yuuri further, Wolfram changed his original meaning without giving it much thought: "Here, I mean. Let's go to the bedroom instead." He winced upon realizing he would only disappoint Yuuri again. To make matters worse, his involuntary reaction didn't go unnoticed.

After a deep breath, Yuuri nodded. He turned on the shower faucet. "Go ahead, finish rinsing off. I'll use the bathroom downstairs," he said, getting out of the tub.

Wolfram opened his mouth to apologize, but all he did was watch as Yuuri yanked a towel from the rack and slammed the door behind him.

Shame washed over Wolfram.

Fighting back the tears and swallowing the pain from his throat, he went under the water.

OooooooooO

By the time Wolfram entered the bedroom, he was still reprimanding himself for frustrating Yuuri. What was wrong with him? What was he holding back for? He had loved Yuuri for years; and the last two days proved he loved him still, perhaps even more.

After putting on clothes, a gentle summer breeze invited Wolfram to the window, which they had apparently left open that afternoon. He looked outside and found temporary peace of mind at the night sky littered with stars.

When his gaze lowered to the desk, he couldn't help but wonder what Marius's recent correspondence contained.

Would Marius be devastated when he discovered his threat was serious after all? Or would Marius move on quickly?

Regardless of how much or how little Marius was willing to sacrifice, it would not change the fact that they had no future. But because Wolfram adored the man—excessively even—he wanted it clear that their separation was not because his heart was not entirely invested in their relationship. Perhaps this was the reason he had not given himself completely to Yuuri. He didn't wish for Marius to doubt his love or suspect that he wanted freedom in order to return to Yuuri. Perhaps he unconsciously intended to have a proper closure with Marius after all.

But could he? Could he stand before Marius and not feel as much as before? Marius who titillated him to no end. Marius who preoccupied his thoughts. Marius who made him feel nobody else existed in the world. Marius who—

The lock of the door clicked in place, prompting Wolfram to glance over his shoulder. It was Yuuri, who then sat on the bed and stared at the floor.

Wolfram approached Yuuri and stood before him. Without a word, Yuuri encircled Wolfram's hips and rested his head on the firm abdomen.

"Hey," Wolfram greeted softly, combing the dark, damp hair with his fingers. "You'll catch a cold if you don't put something on," he remarked as he returned Yuuri's embrace.

"You read his letters, didn't you?" Yuuri asked in a cold, distant voice. He then dropped his arms. "You think I wouldn't find out?" he added in a bitter undertone.

Wolfram cupped Yuuri's cheeks to upturn his face. Resentment was evident in the black eyes, and Wolfram understood perfectly. He had been nothing other than unfair to Yuuri. He teased yet denied, building false hopes.

He had to come clean before Yuuri's feelings were crushed completely.

"No, I didn't. Destroy the letters, discard them however you wish, just keep the ring safe—that one I must return to Marius," Wolfram said. He then knelt on the floor, holding Yuuri's face still. He thumbed the cheekbones affectionately as he spoke into the disbelieving eyes: "We're returning to Shin Makoku tomorrow, right? Something tells me Marius will be there on my birthday. If he does show up, then it could only mean he hasn't realized how serious I was when I said it's over. I need to make it clear to him and end it once and for all."

"Let me get this straight. Before we can make love all the way, it's necessary to have a proper closure with him, right?" After Wolfam nodded, Yuuri went on: "But kissing is making love. In fact, you already betrayed him from the moment you asked and accepted me into your life again."

"I know, I know," Wolfram said, exhaling loudly. "But as long as it's not completely over between him and me, guilt won't let me fully enjoy sex with you."

"You sound like a…" Yuuri rolled his eyes and let out a grunt._ Woman._

"Virgin? Hypocrite? Whatever. I can't help the way I feel," Wolfram said. "Just wait a night or two. That's all I ask. Afterward, I'll have no reason to hesitate in our relationship."

"I wonder if you'll be…" Yuuri shook his head and stood up from the bed abruptly. He pulled out some clothes from the dresser.

"Able to do it?" Wolfram filled in the unfinished thought.

"Forget it. It's not like I can do anything about it anyway," Yuuri said testily, pulling down his shirt.

Wolfram walked up to Yuuri. With a small smile, he placed his arms around Yuuri's neck. "I was hoping your confidence in us—that we belong together—would drive me to execute what must be done without fail. But you're right. It should be done on my own accord. And I promise you that I will. Have faith in me. Please."

Yuuri's mouth twitched as he stared at Wolfram, as if still unconvinced but had no other option than to believe. After a while, Yuuri let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Fine," he said, holding Wolfram by the hips and closing the distance between their lower bodies. "Do you want to claim your prize now or do you want to sleep?"

Wolfram leaned forward and touched their mouths briefly. "I'll save my massage when I'm extremely tired," he answered, gazing at the full lower lip. He curbed the temptation to give a more passionate kiss, aware that his inhibitions would only frustrate Yuuri again. "Let's watch a movie, instead. Since we're going to stay in Shin Makoku for a while, we will miss the TV."

"That sounds reasonable," Yuuri said, caressing the small of Wolfram's back. "But can we stay like this a little longer?"

Yuuri nuzzled his nose along Wolfram's jaw line and traveled upward, biting playfully at a soft, fleshy earlobe.

Humming his approval, Wolfram closed his eyes and inhaled the scent he knew so well. Then, he felt Yuuri's lips on his. Finally, he succumbed to the desire to taste, rolling his eyes behind closed lids knowing that he would soon put a stop to it before they got carried away.

OooooooooO

After signing the last correspondence for the people at Wintraugot, Sitka placed the envelopes inside the drawer of the mahogany writing desk. He looked around the large suite that was Marius's private chamber in Atemreich Castle. Marius must be very important to the royal family to be given a permanent room in the castle, Sitka thought. There was a lot he had yet to know about the man and he could hardly wait to learn them all.

With a candelabrum in hand, Sitka decided to walk into the wardrobe which was almost as big as his room at Wintraugot. His gaze swept the three walls lined with clothes which belonged to Marius from when he was a child up to the present. Before Marius left to have a drink with Zephollo at the adjacent sitting area, Sitka was told that he was more than welcome to use anything from the walk-in closet. However, Sitka did not go there to see which ones would fit him; he was there because he wanted to see what kind of person Marius was over the years—Lady Dorothea once said that garments often told stories about the owner's personality and lifestyle. Based on the footwear—big and small, worn-out and rather new—the tattered edges of some peasant coats and trousers, the silk shirts, and the custom-made suits, Sitka could tell that Marius was both a pauper and a prince. And Sitka appreciated the man's flexibility.

Satisfied, Sitka stepped outside the wardrobe, returned to the main chamber, and placed the candelabrum carefully on the writing desk.

Whistling, he pulled out a nightshirt from his bag. As he donned the sleepwear, he thought of the beautiful people he had met that evening: the benevolent King Ricohard, who spoke endlessly of his days at Wintraugot with Lady Anthea, Gebhard Kaufmann, and Abelard Kaufmann; the striking Queen Herthea, whose cold copper-colored eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and if not for her gentle voice, he would be frightened; the warm Lady Anthea, who regarded him with much affection; the dashing and mischievous Zephollo, who teased him incessantly; and the gorgeous Brigisera—or Sera, as she insisted to be called—who treated him kindly and provided him a great deal of attention while they gathered around the dining table.

While Sitka put away his used clothes, he wondered if there was anything about that amazing day that he had forgotten to write about. He then realized that he had yet to mention the foal he would meet tomorrow, as well as the balcony of Marius's chamber which overlooked the impressive gardens.

Sitka was already behind the writing desk once more when he heard Zephollo's loud voice from the sitting room, bidding Marius farewell for the night. He suddenly remembered that Marius had instructed him to be in bed within an hour; that was well over two hours ago.

Sitka dashed under the covers and shut his eyes.

He heard the door close followed by light footsteps along the oak floor. The footsteps seemed to stop at the side of the bed shortly before going toward the left where the writing desk was situated. Then, there was a flipping of pages—a book perhaps, he thought—accompanied by a whistling of the nameless tune he made up. He held his breath to stifle the giggle threatening to escape his throat.

Except for the continuous whistling and faint scratching—produced by the writing Marius was presumably doing—nothing else followed for some time. Soon the luxurious mattress, the familiar sounds, and the knowledge of Marius's presence became a single entity which soothed Sitka, lulling like a tranquil place.

Sitka hardly remembered drowsing off until a squeak—as if a chair had been pushed back without being lifted—roused him. He blinked and was startled when he found amber eyes less than a foot away: Marius, who stood beside the bed, was bent over and appeared to be studying him.

Then, Marius chuckled and straightened up. "Did I wake you? Or were you pretending to be asleep all the while?" he teased.

Sitka smiled back. "Both."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't realize you had actually fallen asleep," Marius said apologetically as he walked toward the window. "When I entered I noticed the movement behind your lids and presumed you were feigning it."

Sitka giggled. When the man lay along the sofa by the window, the pleasant feeling abated. "Are you sleeping there, sir?"

"Rest is more peaceful here," Marius said, pointing at the fabric covered seat underneath him.

It was then when Sitka recalled how Marius awoke at the von Bielefeld Castle almost a year ago. "Do you still have nightmares?"

"Not when I sleep here. I don't know why—most likely there's no connection at all—but even if it's mere coincidence, it's become a habit now."

Sitka wondered how his favorite person would feel when he found out that Marius was still having nightmares. "If you're able transport in an instant, may I ask why you haven't gone to see Lord von Bielefeld for months?"

Marius sighed deeply. "Like you've mentioned earlier, there hasn't been any tremors since the first. Do you want to hear why I think that is so?" After Sitka nodded, Marius went on: "When I'm not here, I'm following someone—who I'm quite certain is the perpetrator. Something tells me he's aware I'm waiting for the opportunity to capture him here. Hence the reason he hasn't stepped on this land for some time—well, that's what I suppose."

After a moment of consideration, Sitka said, "I think I understand now. When you're not in pursuit of this man, you can't stay away from Luftguo for long because he might do something foolhardy again."

"Exactly." Marius sat up. With an intent gaze directed at Sitka, he said, "However, you have my word that you'll see Wolfram very soon—if that's what you're concerned with. Shortly after I asked if you wanted to travel the world with me and Wolfram, you were informed that I was a candidate to be your father. You were so happy, and it was because of my earlier offer, right? I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

Had Marius insinuated that an orphan like him only looked forward to the adoption in order to be closer to Lord von Bielefeld? Sitka wondered. Though the thought had crossed his mind—that there was indeed _that_ advantage—it wasn't the sole reason he wanted his relationship with Marius to work out. It felt so wrong to have the man think that of him. Then again, he himself had doubts on why he was chosen among the other children.

"I…" Sitka started but didn't finish.

"Yes?" Marius asked. When there was no response, he approached the boy and sat beside him.

Sitka averted his eyes from the questioning gaze. "I'm not anticipating anything more than being someone's son, sir."

"Even if your future father isn't your favorite person?" Marius asked.

Sitka detected genuine concern in the gentle tone. Could the man be insecure like him? He then said, "Surely it's possible to have more than one favorite, sir. Whenever we grow fond of a recent acquaintance, our heart keeps expanding, making room for new friends. If I end up meeting, knowing, loving a thousand, I don't think I'll feel less for any of them than before."

Marius stroked the short curly hair. "You're a wise little man, aren't you?" he said, smiling down at Sitka.

Under the affectionate gaze and tender touch, Sitka felt heat creeping up his cheeks.

"Ah, it's gotten so late," Marius remarked, twining a short chestnut lock around his forefinger. "Does warm milk help you sleep?"

Sitka shook his head.

"Do you want me to read you a book?"

Sitka shook his head again.

"Hmm, well, I could whistle—if that helps."

Giggling, Sikta covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Perhaps if I leave you alone, sleep will find you again."

When the candles were snuffed out and the dipped mattress at the side began to rise, Sitka reached for Marius's elbow.

"If you could keep me company longer, I'd appreciate it," Sitka said, motioning to the space on the other side of the bed. "I promise I'll rescue you from bad dreams."

Marius laughed softly. "Isn't that something a father should say to a son?" he remarked as he settled himself comfortably beside Sitka.

"I've never had a father," Sitka whispered.

Silence filled the room and lasted a while. Sitka turned to look at Marius. Even in the chamber lit merely by moonlight filtering through the sheer curtains, he could tell that the man was staring straight ahead, as if his mind was far away.

"I've never had a son," Marius said quietly. "However, I had an amazing father who made me feel what every child should experience."

There didn't seem to be sadness behind those words. If anything, Sitka sensed pride and gratitude. Once again, silence lingered in the air; it was comfortable, if not promising.

Marius closed his eyes. Though it hardly showed, Sitka was almost certain that the man was exhausted. And, in all likelihood, the man missed Lord von Bielefeld more than anyone could possibly imagine.

Sitka wondered if there was anything he could do to fill the void somehow.

He looked at the left hand beside him, and then nestled his own between the palm and curve formed by the long fingers. Against the large hand, he felt so tiny, yet it also made him feel protected.

Inwardly smiling, he breathed deeply and let the small sounds within the chamber become one soothing entity again.

It had been a while since Sitka had allowed himself to dream of a family. That night, and for the first time in his life, the father in his mind's eye had a warm touch, a distinct voice, and a real face.

OooooooooO

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics.

**Beta-reader: **None.

**A/N 1: **Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for the long wait. Forgive me as well because this chapter will most likely fall short of expectations. Don't get me wrong please. Action, bloodshed, angst, and romance will come, but not now. You see, this was originally a novella-length chapter with 30,000 words. Until very recently, I refused to cut it in two, waiting to finish writing the entire thing before updating. However, I realized such length could be torture to those who read after a long day. Now this first of two parts has become an "introduction" to the more eventful chapter 20, to be updated this June as well.

I can only hope you'll find this worth your while. Have a pleasant reading!

**A/N 2:** CONGRATULATIONS Tenshi no Nanimo for graduating! I wish you a bright future with limitless possibilities.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 19**

"Oh, God, not again." Wolfram's groan and soft laughter carried from the kitchen to the dining table where Shoma and Miko sat.

"It can't be helped," came Yuuri's hushed reply, though not quiet enough to escape the suddenly curious ears behind them.

Shoma passed on the newspaper to his wife. From the moment cheerful greetings were exchanged, both young men had been either side by side or in front of each other, as though there existed a magnet which prevented separation. And even before they had gone downstairs, Shoma had overheard the playful overtures, cut abruptly when the second floor bathroom door was shut. It didn't bother him if the young men had showered at the same time—they were accustomed to the communal baths of Shin Makoku after all—though he did wonder why, if they actually did, when there was a bathroom available downstairs.

From the rim of his coffee mug, Shoma surreptitiously regarded the scene unfolding at the kitchen. Wolfram had opened the overhead cabinet and reached for a box of cereal. Hovering closely behind was Yuuri, who then rested an outstretched arm next to his friend's, skin brushing against skin as he grabbed the box first. Yuuri lowered his head to whisper into Wolfram's reddened ear. Wolfram's reply was spoken so softly they could only be meant for Yuuri. Both men chuckled. Then, Yuuri's other hand landed on Wolfram's hip, squeezing before encircling the narrow waist to close the distance between their lower bodies. Blushing profusely, Wolfram locked eyes with Yuuri.

Shoma was almost certain he heard a low groan. As his son's lips inched closer to Wolfram's, Shoma swallowed too much in surprise and coughed up coffee across the breakfast table.

The young men glanced over their shoulders. Yuuri stepped back and turned around, tugging the end of his shirt, as if concealing something from his crotch.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Yuuri asked, taking his place by the table.

Shoma nodded, brushing a table napkin over his nose and mouth, while Miko lowered the newspaper she had been pretending to read.

"Darling, must you choke at such an inopportune moment?" Miko chided lightly, patting her husband's back. She then smiled at her son. "Is there anything wonderful you and Wolf-chan would like to share with us?"

Yuuri avoided the inquisitive eyes by wiping the coffee off the table. "Like what, Mom?" he asked innocently, glancing at Wolfram, who then took his time pouring milk into bowls of cereal with a shaky hand.

"Like," Shoma said, clearing his throat, "are you kids in a _real_ relationship finally?"

"I love it when your father decides not to beat around the bush!" Miko remarked delightedly. "Well, Yu-chan, Wolf-chan?"

"Well…" Yuuri stole another peek at Wolfram's back. When it was apparent he wasn't getting any help with explanations, he stood up and brought the soaking table napkin to the sink. "Dad, Mom, after all these years I've finally realized that I'm in love—that Wolf and I belo—that I'm…."

"Yes?" Miko said, smiling, nodding encouragingly. "Go on."

"How do I say this?" Yuuri sighed heavily. With a shrug, he then said, "I guess… I'm… well… _gay_."

A loud gasp was heard. All eyes turned to Shoma, who then looked back and forth the young men suspiciously. "How far have you kids gone?"

"What kind of an answer is that?" Wolfram demanded, crossing arms over his chest. "Is that your sorry excuse for lusting after me? That the _homosexual_ in you desire me and feel nothing more significant?"

"Wolf, that's not what I—"

"Lusting?" Shoma echoed, eyes widening in alarm. "I will not tolerate casual sex in this household as if it's some motel. The only reason you were allowed to share a room all these years was because you were engaged. But now…" He paused, frowning. "What exactly is your relationship now? Have you decided to renew your engagement?"

"Dad, I'd love to marry Wolf today if possible. Wolf, listen, you know how bad I am at explana—"

"Oh, goodness!" Miko exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. In seconds she was embracing Wolfram. "When's the wedding? We must shop for your attire later. I'll cancel my appointment at the salon and—"

"Marry my ass!" Wolfram snapped at Yuuri. "I can't believe you've shortened our relationship to you being 'gay.' I honestly thought your feelings had more substance."

"Oh, sweetheart," Miko said, cupping the flushed cheeks in an attempt to pacify the irate blond, "I'm sure it does."

An exasperated sigh escaped Yuuri's lips. He then approached his mother and Wolfram. "Everyone, please hold your thoughts. Dad, Mom, I take back being 'gay.' It's simply the first word that entered my mind to express my attraction for this man." Yuuri slipped an arm around the tense shoulders. Staring into Wolfram's disbelieving eyes, he finished with, "I do adore this man and this man alone, so I'm not sure if I should consider myself gay or not."

"Son, your sexual orientation isn't the issue," Shoma said, joining the others by the kitchen. "Are you or are you not having sex?"

"Don't be a prude," Miko reproved, hands flying to hips. "We weren't exactly innocent when we got married—ah, and what about your little detour recently?—ugh, never mind that!"

"Don't get me wrong, premarital sex isn't the issue here, dear," Shoma told his wife. To Wolfram, he said, "I care for you as if you were my own son. That's why I don't want your relationship to be ruined by temporary passions of the flesh. Being intimate should be both physical and spiritual. I'm concerned that you may have entered something you're not serious about. You were engaged for so long and ended up resentful. If whatever relationship you have now will not end in a lifelong commitment, then you better stop before the damage becomes irreparable."

"Shoma Shibuya, how dare you compare these children to dogs in heat!"

"I never said that, nor can I ever imply anything close, dear."

Ignoring her husband, Miko turned to Yuuri and Wolfram. In a gentler tone she said, "I do agree, though, that you shouldn't wait long to tie the knot. A beautiful commitment deserves to be acknowledged by the world."

Yuuri sighed for what seemed like the nth time that morning. "Fine. Fine. Wolf, I was hoping I'd be more romantic when I ask you this," he said, squeezing Wolfram's shoulder, "but I hope you don't mind if I do this now."

Assuming what was about to be said, Wolfram detached himself from Yuuri. "Oh, no, no, no. I will not be proposed to like this," Wolfram said firmly, shaking his head as he took two bowls of cereal to the table. He sat down and explained: "We may have known each other for years, but our compatibility in this new territory has yet to be tested. And I assure you, Shoma, that your son and I haven't gone _that_ far." As an afterthought, he then mumbled, "Not as of late anyway."

Miko, appearing suddenly crestfallen, approached the table. She took Wolfram's hands in hers. "But you do love my Yu-chan, right? I can tell he's a lot happier now that he has you back in his life," she said. "From time to time your thoughts may wander to someone else. But if you leave a space in your heart for my Yu-chan, I'm certain he'll eventually fill the void that that person left."

"_Mom, _please stop negotiating for me," Yuuri said.

Miko ignored her son. "So, tell me, do you love my Yu-chan? Even 'a bit' is acceptable for now. If you don't, I promise to convince him to let you go. Still, intuition tells me you belong with my Yu-chan. And I really, absolutely, completely hope you'll become a permanent member of this family."

Wolfram offered an assuring smile. "I do care for your son… very much," he answered. "He's the one who has proving to do," he ended, flashing Yuuri a sneer.

Miko threw her arms around Wolfram. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, laughing softly. "I'm delighted to learn you're together again."

"As long as you kids are sincerely committed to each other, you won't hear another word from me," Shoma said. "It's just that for a moment I thought you had some wild night and idealized it as love. It's so easy to fall into the trap of great sex; it's often misinterpreted as the real thing."

"Darling, are you still on that subject? Come, let's leave them to enjoy breakfast in peace," Miko said, ushering her husband into the living room. "Who knows, they might just decide on a wedding date." She then giggled.

"Sorry for upsetting you by saying I was gay," Yuuri said as he sat beside Wolfram.

"Whatever," Wolfram grumbled, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"But I was serious when I said I'd marry you today if possible."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, assuming indifference while fighting the color rushing to his face.

Before long, Yuuri was discussing their return to Shin Makoku and the upcoming Fifth Spring Sports Competition, while Wolfram's mind wandered to someone else, just as Miko had predicted. Wolfram couldn't help but wonder if his relationship with Marius was nothing more than great sex—as Shoma had said—that was idealized and mistaken for love.

OooooooooO

With arms raised at either side, Sitka peered outside the tall stained-glass windows of the baths. It was a sunny early morning and spring was in the air. The world appeared peaceful, untouched. That didn't seem to be the case earlier though, when he awoke to a distant eerie sound just before daybreak. However, now there were no telltale signs of the smoke rising from foot of the mountain, the endless flock of birds fleeing from said direction, and the branches of the trees no longer swayed vigorously during a moment he was almost certain wind wasn't present.

Sitka exhaled loudly. There was that possibility he had imagined it all.

"What's with the sigh?" Marius asked, rubbing Sitka's back and chest with a thick towel. "Growing impatient to leave for Shin Makoku? We depart at midday."

Sitka managed to shake his head in response before Marius began to dab his hair with the towel. Although it was quite embarrassing for a ten-year-old like him to be bathed and dried, Sitka allowed the pampering because it seemed to please his future father. Moreover, he had to admit that it felt real nice. His favorite person, Wolfram von Bielefeld, had also bathed him a few times, a year ago in fact, and he could still remember the affectionate touch of those gentle fingers.

"I'm afraid Engelbert's too young to travel with us," Marius said, referring to the foal Sitka had named recently after his _original_ favorite person.

"I agree, sir," Sitka replied, smiling as the image of the foal with auburn coat flashed in his mind.

Marius turned around and reached for the bathrobes lying on the wooden bench.

While they dressed, Sitka asked, "May I say farewell to Engelbert before we leave?"

"Certainly. There's even time for—"

"Marius! Marius!" a resonant voice, accompanied by hurried footsteps, echoed throughout the hallway leading to the baths. "He has struck again!"

Ricohard Dietrich, the Ruler of Luftguo, and his son, Zephollo, appeared under the archway, both clad in silk night robes and slippers.

"Savil, Xengar, and Ronski were attacked simultaneously," Ricohard said through gritted teeth, clenching several pieces of parchment within his fists as he approached Marius and Sitka. "There are no reports of casualties yet, but I refuse to take this lying down. I haven't forgotten the lives lost in the flood he's caused. I shall no longer hesitate and kill that sonofabitch…."

A horrified Sitka, who appeared on the verge of tears, disrupted Ricohard's outburst.

"Savil?" Sitka asked in a whisper, grabbing Marius's hand. "Is everyone in Wintraugot unharmed?"

Marius offered a weak smile. "I'm sure they are." He then reached for the pieces of parchment he presumed to contain reports from the affected provinces. "Has anybody consulted with Alexandra if this earth wielder is still around?"

"By the time I awakened Alexandra, his presence was no longer sensed," Zephollo answered. He ran fingers through his tousled hair, muttering, "I can't believe I ran all the way to the shrine and back here looking like this."

Ricohard's chest heaved. "All the bridges within these provinces collapsed, the roads are cracked, and the prison in Ronski caved in."

Marius glanced over the contents of each parchment, shuffling as he reread them. "Except for the cave-in and the gaping hole within the woodland behind Uncle Gebhard's manor, these reports say the same thing: _A medium scale tremor was felt before the first light of dawn. Although the structures withstood the intensity, a visible line—a crack less than half a foot in width—appeared along the entire length of the main road connecting Savil to Xengar and Xengar to Ronski._" Marius frowned as he continued to read the bottom of the parchment: "_The prisoners in Ronski were evacuated successfully before the cave-in. However, the prisoner from Caloria—confined in an oubliette—is missing._ How can anyone in a dungeon disappear during a cave-in? Buried, yes, but to escape is close to impossible."

Zephollo reached into the pocket of his robe, and then handed his father a folded parchment. "I received this report upon returning from the shrine."

Ricohard went over the contents, his amethyst eyes widened almost instantly. "Atemreich was hit as well! I'll wipe out that bastard's nation and teach him the meaning of damnation!"

Zephollo placed a palm over his father's heaving chest. "Calm down, Father. Sitka may be wondering what happened to the compassionate ruler he met the other day. Besides, you're overreacting. The tremor in Atemreich created a crater in the woods, nothing more."

"Is the hole at the foot of this mountain?" Sitka asked.

"Why, yes," Zephollo answered. "How did you know that?"

"When I awoke the ground groaned, birds fled from below, and the trees seemed to be in frenzy, pointing in that direction."

Marius began to pace back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Zeph, tell your mother to prepare the strongest substance that will suppress the use of one's element. And it doesn't matter if she can't provide an antidote. Our source has confirmed that that lunatic from Ertra will attend Lord von Bielefeld's birthday celebration. I've decided to join the voyage to Shin Makoku, though departure will be postponed until tomorrow because today we'll visit these provinces to commence rebuilding roads and bridges. Whether or not this madman joins the sports competition we'll sign up our best men, and induce this substance in him using all means possible." Ricohard then turned to Marius. "Once we depart for Shin Makoku, Sera will be in charge here. Should that lunatic dare to destroy this land during our absence, then we shan't hesitate to do the same to his."

Marius stopped pacing and threw a distant look in the direction of the others.

"What are you thinking?" Zephollo asked his longtime friend.

"Now I'm somewhat convinced this earth wielder has no intention of destroying Luftguo. He could have brought about destruction, yet the damage he leaves can be easily repaired," Marius said. "Although his ultimate goal eludes me, I have a good idea what he's done today. I was in Savil a few days ago, when I picked up Sitka. We took the main road to reach Xengar, where we stopped by for lunch. Then, we proceeded to Ronski. On the way back, we went to the woodland behind the manor, where I transported us to the woods at the foot of this mountain. I need to see the craters in Ronski and Atemreich. If they are the same areas that Sitka and I took to get here, then this man may be mocking me. It may be his way of saying, _'I can see your every move.' _However, as said earlier, I can't fathom what he's trying to accomplish with provocation."

After a moment of consideration, Zephollo said, "Assuming he's aware you're after him, he'll recognize you in Shin Makoku. He can escape or attack you from behind; something should be done to prevent either from happening."

"You have a point. It's imperative to outwit him in on order to quell his ability to attack," Ricohard said. "Unfortunately, relying on our high priestess to alert us of his presence is no longer sufficient. Alexandra claims she hasn't sensed him for weeks. She was asleep when he struck this morning, thus we understand how he was missed today. But surely when Marius traveled to these places she was on guard; and that's what I find unnerving. How was he able to conceal his powerful soul from Alexandra during that period?"

"That's the big question," Marius remarked.

Sitka tugged the sleeve of Marius's robe lightly. "May I say something, sir?"

Marius held the small hand. "Certainly."

"This earth wielder may not have been physically present in Luftguo when we departed from Savil." Sitka explained further: "He may have used the trees as his eyes, the same way Spruce informs me about what's happening in the world. Trees do communicate, sir. In fact, you should practice caution when you speak of plans because they're capable of overhearing and relaying what you say."

"Sitka, kindly do me the favor of conversing with the trees here," Ricohard said. "See if you can gather information on the man behind the tremors."

"I'm afraid I can only comprehend Spruce, Your Majesty," Sitka said, lowering his head. "Unfortunately Spruce had already refused to disclose the perpetrator's identity and whereabouts. Since the man you seek is an earth wielder, I can only suppose the trees are forbidden to tell on their own kind."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Ricohard remarked sarcastically. "Why is it that we receive neither help nor warning from the wind? Quite unfair, if you ask me."

Zephollo chuckled. "Oh, Father, let's hope the elders of the wind forgive your whining because I'm certain they heard every word."

"There's another matter that puzzles me so," Marius said. All eyes turned to him. "Assuming this earth wielder assisted the prisoner from Caloria to escape, what use is that human to him?"

OooooooooO

The Spring Sports Competition was a weeklong international event held every five years. Preselected participants—nobles, soldiers, and commoners—represented their respective nations as they competed in various sports. It was a grand yet casual affair where innumerable guests of all statures mingled, solidifying friendly relations and alliances.

Shin Makoku was the elected host nation for that particular Fifth Spring Sports Competition.

In the past—when Shin Makoku hosted the First Spring Sports Competition—instead of using the great hall within the castle, food and drinks were offered round-the-clock on buffet tables outside several arenas, where competitions took place. But because the event was to commence on a day that called for another celebration, aside from outdoor festivities, there would be a formal social gathering on the first evening to commemorate Wolfram von Bielefeld's hundred and ninth birthday.

The opening ceremony was scheduled at sunset of March twenty-one. For this reason, on the afternoon of March twenty, when Yuuri and Wolfram returned to Shin Makoku, everyone was bustling with excitement. Dignitaries were arriving, and tasks had yet to be finished.

The moment Yuuri and Wolfram were dried and clothed, Gunter and Conrard whisked them away from the baths of Covenant Castle. On their way to the Maoh's office, guards and servants they passed by tendered warm welcomes, especially to Wolfram, who had not been home for over a month. Several soldiers from the von Bielefeld army had overheard of their estimated time of arrival, and had gone inside the castle in order to exchange pleasant words with their captain. Effie, Covenant Castle's Chief Pastry Chef, had began reporting to Yuuri on the progress of the elaborate birthday cake he had requested, when an alert Gunter silenced her with a warning glare. Effie, suddenly remembering the party was a surprise, was relieved to find Wolfram preoccupied with the soldiers in blue uniform to take notice of what was almost revealed.

Before long, Conrard and Gunter reminded the young men that Gwendal had been waiting over an hour. Thus they headed down the hall.

"I won't stay in the office. I'll retrieve my ledger, and then head for the arena to assist Dacauscos with the sign up," Conrard said, "Cimaron, Fransia, and other nations keep adding participants than they've initially informed us that we may have to the add another venue for the eliminations."

"Let me know of any changes," Wolfram said. "Some of my men signed up and I wouldn't want them to miss the eliminations."

"A final schedule will be posted by midnight," Conrard said. "I'm quite sure we'll end up using the old arena as an extension."

The decrepit structure with cracked walls flashed in Wolfram's mind. "Would that be safe?"

"If not filled to its maximum capacity, yes," Conrard said.

"You mentioned Cimaron and Fransia. Does that mean Sara and Berias are here already? What about Antoine and Leila? Who have arrived so far?" Yuuri asked.

Gunter handed Yuuri a large book—which the former had been carrying around since morning—containing a list of expected guests. "Those with checks have arrived," Gunter said. "Mostly only participants have shown up, so as not to miss the eliminations commencing at dawn. Majority of the rulers confirmed attendance before noon tomorrow. Speaking of confirmations, Greta sent a correspondence saying she's not feeling well and regrets not being able to attend."

Yuuri halted in his tracks. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Conrard and Gunter exchanged knowing smiles.

"The separate letter she sent for you is in your chamber," Conrard said. "Nothing serious. Just a sensitive period. She's expec—"

"You're going to have another grandchild!" Gunter exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

For a long while Wolfram and Yuuri gaped at each other. Then, they found themselves hugging and jumping in delight like children, leaving the older Mazokus to stare at them in wonder.

Yuuri cupped Wolfram's cheeks. "We've got to travel to Zoratia, visit Greta after the competition," Yuuri said.

"Mhm!" Wolfram nodded, blushing as he realized that they had a couple of wide-eyed spectators who had yet to learn of their renewed closeness. Before Wolfram could detach himself from the warm touch, Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Gunter gasped, while Conrard was no longer able to suppress a grin, spreading from ear to ear.

"_Yuuri…_" Wolfram's brows wrinkled in disapproval, though the upturned corners of his mouth betrayed the pleasure he intended to conceal.

Yuuri lowered his arms. He had agreed to keep silent about their reconciliation, until Wolfram and Marius had mutually parted ways. But what Conrard and Gunter had just witnessed told everything. Explanations were not even required.

Yuuri turned around to resume their walk, extending a hand behind him. He smiled when he felt Wolfram's fingers slip between his. With a glance over his shoulder, he found Wolfram looking at him slyly through lowered lashes, a coy smile playing at his shapely lips. Behind Wolfram were Gunter and Conrard. Yuuri locked eyes with his godfather, Conrard, who was obviously pleased at the revelation. Then, he regarded his adviser, Gunter, and inwardly laughed: the beautiful man appeared dazed.

Before they reached the end of the hallway, where two guards stood in attention, Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri. Regarding Gunter and Conrard seriously, Wolfram said, "I'd appreciate it if you refrain from discussing with anybody, including Mother and Big Brother, about me and Yuuri. We… I… There are matters to be set straight and…."

"Does this mean what I saw wasn't an illusion?" Gunter asked. "Why, whatever happened to Mariu—"

"We understand perfectly. Right, Gunter?" Conrard interrupted, giving Gunter's shoulder a squeeze. "However, since we're already privy to this information, I do hope you could enlighten us more. And soon."

Instead of answering, Wolfram turned and headed for Yuuri's office.

As the door swung open, Gwendal, previously hidden behind stacks of paperwork, glanced up.

"Gunter and I will assist downstairs. Let us know if you need anything," Conrard said. "Though something tells me Wolfram's more than willing to assist His Majesty for the rest of the day." After a nod of consent from Gwendal, Conrard winked at his godson, and then closed the door.

Gwendal extended his greeting to Yuuri and gave Wolfram the cold shoulder.

"Good to see you, too, Big Brother," Wolfram mumbled. It was expected of Gwendal to be disappointed in him. He had neglected his duties, going on extended leave for trivial reasons.

Gwendal shook his head. "Everybody, including mother, works more than you," he reproved as he stood up. "And nobody, except mother, goes on vacation as often as you. Ah, and mind you, at least those leisure travels of hers began after she retired as the Maoh. You, on the other hand—"

"I know. Forgive me, Brother. No need to waste breath reminding me of delinquencies I'm aware of. Forgive me, please," Wolfram said as he sat across Yuuri. "I'm here now to make it up to you. Whatever you require, I'll be obliged to fulfill. If you deem my presence useless, then I can always check on my men."

Gwendal approached the Maoh's table. "I've more to say, but, yes, I'd rather save breath and time by accepting your offer. Here, go over these and search for any discrepancies." He then reached for the leftmost pile and began discussing the documents with Wolfram.

The next hours were spent working. Every now and then, Yuuri was informed of guest arrivals. With every knock and swing of the door, Wolfram held his breath. Although he had decided, until he was face-to-face with Marius, until it was completely over between them, nothing was certain.

OooooooooO

In the evening Yuuri was informed that the Ruler of Luftguo was in Covenant Castle. Because all the other guests were halfway through dinner, Yuuri asked a manservant to escort King Ricohard to the dining hall. Wolfram, who heard that Zephollo and Sitka arrived with aforementioned ruler, excused himself and headed for one of the arenas, where the sign up was taking place and where he was told they were.

On the way out of the castle, Wolfram was giddy with anticipation. He was almost certain Marius was with them. He shook his head to rid of the growing excitement. He was no longer meeting Marius as a lover, but as someone who would end their relationship once and for all. And yet he couldn't repress a grin from stretching his cheeks as he stepped inside the arena.

Wolfram's gaze swept the venue, teeming with participants in rows behind long desks. Everyone seemed in high spirits, conversing with the person closest to them as they waited to sign up for the event of their expertise.

A few minutes later, near the other entrance, Wolfram spotted a spiffy silver-haired man, and dashed toward him.

"Lord von Bielefeld!" a high-pitched voice called.

Wolfram peered over the shoulders of participants passing in front of him. He found a boy with curly chestnut-colored hair, waving hands enthusiastically. The child's companion turned around, flashing pearly whites upon recognizing Wolfram.

"Sitka! Zeph!" Wolfram greeted his friends, who were in the middle of a long line. He glanced at the sign in front of the table and remarked, "Ah! I should have known you'd be joining the archery competition."

"It's wonderful to see you, sir," Sitka said. "How have you been?"

"It's great to see you, too," Wolfram said, squatting to give Sitka a warm hug. "I've been good, and you?"

"Life's been most generous recently that I'm afraid something will go wrong."

Wolfram held the boy gently away from him and pouted slightly. "Aww… now you remind me of…" Wolfram's voice trailed off. Someone had remarked something similar in the past.

_Marius…. _

Wolfram glanced up at Zephollo.

"Don't I get a hug?" Zephollo teased, extending a hand to Wolfram.

Wolfram took the hand offered and raised himself up. "Hell, why not, huh?" he said, giving Zephollo a brief hug. He glimpsed at those in front and behind Zephollo.

"You'll see him tomorrow," Zephollo said, assuming whom Wolfram was in search of.

"He's in Luftguo still?" Wolfram asked.

A nod followed in response.

To hide his disappointment, Wolfram changed the topic: "Why didn't you go inside the castle with King Ricohard?"

Zephollo motioned to Atemanns lined up behind other tables. "We heard that sign up closes at midnight. Thus I took our men straight here."

"We weren't expecting any competitors from Luftguo. In fact, we weren't expecting His Majesty to show up. He's never been here before, as far as I know," Wolfram said, watching Sitka walk toward the front of the line. Around ten persons ahead of Zephollo was a tall man with thick, disheveled brown hair, heavy beard, and wore a large washed-out coat. The stranger was noticeably staring at him. "Oh, don't get me wrong, it's a pleasant surprise, of course," Wolfram added as he saw Sitka stop right beside the stranger.

"Indeed it was sudden when father decided to join us."

"How's everything in Luftguo? Any tremors lately?"

"Actually there were a few recently." Before an alarmed looking Wolfram could air concern, Zephollo quickly clarified, "Nothing serious. Otherwise, father won't leave everything to Sera."

Wolfram's upper lip curled involuntarily. "I see… Marius and Sera are together."

"Definitely not. He has more important matters to attend to." Sensing change in Wolfram's mood, Zephollo diverted the subject: "You must be short of accommodations. Father has made reservations at a tavern."

Wolfram held up a hand to silence Zephollo. "We have a spare room for King Ricohard, while you and Sitka may use mine."

"Where will you sleep?"

Wolfram didn't wish to disclose he'd be staying in Yuuri's chamber, thus he lied: "In the studio where I paint. There's a daybed there. Anyway, enough with accommodations. Tell me how your mother and Her Majesty are doing."

While Zephollo spoke of Lady Anthea and Queen Herthea, Wolfram noticed that Sitka remained beside the stranger, who had turned to face the boy. The man puckered his lips, almost completely hidden underneath a mustache, and appeared to be pretending to be a fish. He distorted his face several times; drew in his lips to reveal his gums, as if in an attempt to look frightening; and grimaced until veins were visible from the side of his neck. All the while Sitka simply stared, as though challenged not to laugh. When the man pouted finally, probably to concede defeat, Sitka threw his head back and laughed, clasping and unclasping his hands behind, perhaps delighted over his victory.

When the tall man glanced abruptly in his direction, heat rushed to Wolfram's face before he could look away.

"Since when has Sitka been friendly to strangers?" Wolfram asked. "Shouldn't we call him back? That man looks… His face is soiled, his hair's a mess, his unkempt beard proves he hasn't seen a mirror in months, and… well… he may not be as civilized as the rest of…" Wolfram stopped. He sounded paranoid and shallow, judging the man by appearance alone. "What bothers me is that his actions say he wants to disparage himself."

Zephollo chuckled. "He can't molest him while we're here."

"Molest is indeed something he seems capable of. We better—" Wolfram gasped when he witnessed how the man's tongue darted to reach the tip of his nose. "Sitka!" he then called loudly.

The bearded man grinned as he met Wolfram's warning glare. Wolfram's dislike for the stranger escalated.

"Sir?" Sitka asked, skipping toward Wolfram and Zephollo.

Wolfram held the boy by the arms. "Don't encourage the disturbed."

Sitka giggled, glancing over his shoulder. The bearded man waved at the boy. Afterward, instead of facing the front as expected of normal people, he stared at Wolfram again.

"Hmph!" Wolfram turned around. His heart thumped with aggravation. The man was provoking him, and indifference was the best weapon.

"Uh-oh…" Zephollo said, his chest heaved, his cheeks puffed, as though about to burst with laughter. "He's obviously another admirer of yours to deal with. Look."

Wolfram threw another glare at the stranger, who then winked at him several times. "Ignore him. Attention stokes madness," he said. Sighing away his vexation, he ruffled Sitka's curls. "You haven't written in a while. Tell me what's been happening in Wintraugot. How were you able to convince Lady Dorothea to give you this vacation?"

Sitka bit his lip and lowered his head, unsure how to deal with the query. He didn't wish to supply an outright lie, but the adoption wasn't a subject he was at liberty to divulge to Wolfram just yet. As if sensing his hesitation, Zephollo spoke on his behalf:

"I suggested to Lady Dorothea that it would be good if one of the children could experience the Spring Sports Competition and tell the others about it."

Wolfram nodded in agreement, chin drawing up. "I see."

Their pleasant conversation went from one topic to another as they stood in line, which moved at a steady pace.

Half an hour later, the line stopped progressing, and the wait grew infeasible.

"What's the holdup?" someone from the back asked testily.

"It's almost nine. I've got wife and kids waiting home," another grumbled.

Wolfram looked to the front and found the tall bearded man bending over the sign up table.

"Might as well camp outside instead of going home and traveling a couple of hours to return here," someone remarked to the sole officer in charge of the sign up for the archery competition. "Why don't you ask for assistance?"

"Right!" someone in dignified clothes piped up. "Have another deal with unexpected problems. Incidentally, what's the issue?"

"False documents, I suppose," Wolfram muttered. "Let me check it out," he said, and then walked to the front.

Sitka reached for Zephollo's hand. Upon meeting the fretful hazel eyes, Zephollo squeezed the tiny fingers in assurance.

Wolfram approached the officer in charge.

"Captain von Bielefeld, I'm afraid I can't confirm the authenticity of this certificate," the soldier—one of Gwendal's soldiers—said from behind the table.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

From the corner of his eye, Wolfram sensed the bearded stranger looking at him intently, his face no more than a foot away. Disconcerted, Wolfram went around the table and stood beside the officer in charge. He studied the document, which indicated that the man represented an island near the border of Luftguo.

Gwendal's soldier voiced his suspicions: "I've never heard of this island. They've neither participated in the past, nor have they sent correspondence of their intention of joining in advance. Are you familiar with this Guise Island, sir?"

Wolfram shook his head.

"There's always a first for everything."

For a second, upon hearing the bearded man's voice, it seemed as though the arena had fallen silent. There was nothing extraordinary about the words spoken clearly, casually, but it was the extremely familiar tone that froze time for Wolfram at that instant. He glanced up from the document and found himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. The man—save for the dirt on his eyelids and straight nose, untidy beard, and tangled locks of brown hair—had an arresting face. Or perhaps it was the intensity of his gaze that captured Wolfram's attention.

Wolfram cleared his mind. It was absurd to be affected by something so trivial. "The Ambassador of Luftguo is here. He may be able to validate this," he said, beckoning Zephollo to join them.

The moment Zephollo and Sitka reached the table, Wolfram asked, "Does Guise Island exist, Zeph?"

"Yes. In fact, I've been there a few times. Guise Island has a population of less than three hundred, and belongs to no nation in particular. Father wanted to assume responsibility for the people's welfare, but the head chief declined the offer." Zephollo extended a hand to the bearded man. "Zephollo Dietrich, Ambassador of Luftguo, it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

A gloved hand was withdrawn from the pocket of the man's coat. "Tim. Tim Lance," the man said, shaking hands with Zephollo. "A nobody."

Then, the man, whose name was Tim, grinned. And Wolfram sensed every hair at the back of his neck stand on end. It was a smile he knew, a smile that touched places within, yet the original owner's face would not come to his mind.

The officer in charge cleared his throat. "Forgive me, sir," Gwendal's soldier told Zephollo, "I don't mean to question your credibility. However, this matter will have to be consulted further with General von Voltaire. During the First Spring Sports Competition, we've had unpleasant experiences, such as assassins under false identities. Even if Guise Island does exist, there's no proof this man is indeed whom he claims to be."

"Officer, I assure you that I'm not here to kill anybody. Intimidate perhaps, but murder isn't part of my current mission. Not yet."

Wolfram sneered. "Intimidate, you say. Are you that confident?"

Tim chuckled. And it was another sound that evoked a twinge in Wolfram's chest. Wolfram detested the effect the stranger had on him.

Another complaint from the growing line was uttered, prompting Wolfram to conclude the present issue. To the officer in charge he said, "Process the others, and give me the documents. I'll present them to Lord von Voltaire. You'll be informed of his decision."

Gwendal's soldier willingly agreed and handed Wolfram a couple of papers.

"I appreciate the help," Tim said, his tone much softer, his expression much gentler.

Disturbed that the mere voice and gaze of a filthy looking stranger made him tingle, Wolfram cocked his head, avoiding further eye contact with Tim. "Zeph, you don't mind if I go ahead and escort Sitka inside the castle now, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Great. I'll meet you at the dining hall." With the documents tucked under an arm, Wolfram ushered Sitka away from the desk.

"I hope to have the chance to see you again soon," Tim said from behind, "Wolfram von Bielefeld."

_Wolfram..._

The way his named rolled from the man's tongue repeated in Wolfram's head. A lump had formed in his throat. He then breathed deeply as he walked away with Sitka.

_Wolfram…_

Everyone spoke his name in various ways. However, there was someone who spoke it inimitably.

Then, it finally sank in. It wasn't the man's boldness that affected him so…

_Wolfram…_

…but whom the man reminded him of.

OooooooooO

With a glance at his wristwatch, which said it was quarter past two in the morning, Yuuri discarded his robe hastily. Clothed in underwear alone, Yuuri slipped under the cover. He glided a hand across the narrow waist of the man who was lying on his side. He buried his face into the fine golden hair, inhaling the natural scent of the smooth nape, and pressed his body against the sleeping man's back.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered, "I missed you." Earlier, as he entertained guests over after-dinner drinks, Wolfram whiled the hours away with Sitka and Zephollo, and then excused himself to bed at midnight. "Wolf?"

When there was no response, Yuuri wiggled his toes along the back of Wolfram's foot. This stirred Wolfram, who shifted to lie on his back, though his eyes remained shut. With a mischievous grin, Yuuri slipped a hand under Wolfram's shirt, and traced the light grooves along the lean yet well-defined torso. When Yuuri started to draw circles around a nipple, Wolfram arched ever so slightly.

"Mmm," Wolfram murmured in approval, a faint smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

Yuuri repressed the urge to devour the parted lips and every inch of the flesh under his palm. Although fondling and kissing were allowed, Yuuri found it impossible not to want more whenever they began, while Wolfram was determined not to go further, leaving the former frustrated each time. Sighing in resignation, Yuuri settled for warmth as they lay closely together.

Earlier, Wolfram appeared quite down during unguarded moments, and Yuuri pondered over the reason: King Ricohard had mentioned in passing that Marius was expected to arrive tomorrow. The remark was received by Wolfram with assumed indifference, but Yuuri was certain that Marius's lack of eagerness to see him influenced his mood more than he let on.

Yuuri was silently pleased of Marius's accumulating list of shortcomings, yet another side of him sympathized with Wolfram. Moreover, there was reason for Yuuri to wish Marius would hasten his appearance: the progress of his new relationship with Wolfram depended on it.

Yuuri was not entirely confident Wolfram would be able to execute what was intended. Although Yuuri was ashamed to admit even to himself, Marius obviously weighed more in Wolfram's heart. But Yuuri was determined to return the affection Wolfram had rendered all these years, and could only hope to regain his place in the man's life in time.

Uncertainty of the future made Yuuri shudder slightly as he exhaled. He slipped his free arm around the slender neck, locking his hands to clasp Wolfram's chest.

"I love you so much," Yuuri whispered.

With eyes still shut, Wolfram returned the affectionate embrace. "Love you, too," he murmured.

OooooooooO

At dawn the next day, the twenty-first of March, a horn, similar to a foghorn, blew loudly, and the deep cry resounded throughout the castle grounds; bells from high towers in nearby villages and towns sang in synchrony; and if one listened closely, the sound of the wide gates of Covenant Castle being pushed open could also be heard, like a large beast yawning as it awoke.

Sitka, who roused to the wordless summons of a great day, washed his face from a porcelain washbasin, and dressed for the morning. He was about to wake up his companions when a knock called his attention.

Sitka pressed an ear to the mahogany door. "Who is it please?"

"Your breakfast date."

A hand flew over Sitka's mouth to muffle a gasp of surprise. His favorite person came to pick him up early. "Kindly give me a moment. I haven't changed, sir."

Whatever was spoken next was left unheard as Sitka jumped on the bed. He shook the shoulders of the men under the covers. "Lord von Bielefeld is outside," he informed them in a hushed voice.

Zephollo's lids fluttered briefly before shutting tightly once again. Marius rubbed his bloodshot eyes, the result of lack of sleep the previous night, spent ruminating over how he could see Wolfram. Marius had been told Wolfram was staying in the studio, but the former didn't have the luxury of freedom to go around the castle in his disguised form. Marius wanted to show up as himself. However, Zephollo warned that that could result to spending the entire night with Wolfram; hence it would be difficult to put the disguise back on—in case his lover decided to spend the entire morning together—and could lead to missing the eliminations.

"Lord von Bielefeld is outside," Sitka repeated.

Marius jerked to a sitting position. "He is?"

Marius rushed to his feet. In seconds, his fingers were on the bolt.

"Wait! Don't go, sir!" Sitka uttered.

Marius glanced behind. The boy's alarmed eyes and the long false beard, brushing his shoulder, alerted him. It wasn't easy to remove the beard, and donning it, applying adhesive, took even longer.

"Ah, right," Marius mouthed, nodding as he tiptoed away from the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wolfram said monotonously from behind the mahogany panel. "I'll stay right here. Waiting."

Sitka suppressed a giggle. His favorite person sure was impatient.

Once Marius had drawn the curtains of the balcony and disappeared from sight, Sitka unlocked the door and pushed down the handle.

"Good morning, sir."

Wolfram ruffled the boy's curls and peered into the dark room. "Good morning. Hmm… Fresh air is good for you," he remarked. He was about to step inside, to part the curtains of the windows and balcony, when a bundled figure on the bed prevented him. "Oh, Zeph, is still asleep. Well, he won't be for long. The horn will blow again anytime soon, and continuously for a good half hour. Now, shall we have breakfast and watch the eliminations?"

Beaming, Sitka took the hand offered. As they sauntered down the hall in pleasant conversation, his hazel eyes sparkled in eager anticipation over what the day had to offer.

OooooooooO

Participants, representing various nations, strode in and out of the arenas for the eliminations since dawn. Outside each arena were large canopies with tables and benches, where nobles and commoners alike, who aimed to challenge their skills, gathered for meals.

After a light lunch, Marius left the table he had shared with new acquaintances. He strolled around the ground, teeming with citizens from all over the world. He bowed at several men he recognized as Heads of the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku, who were too preoccupied entertaining dignitaries to return his greetings.

It was high noon. And Marius could hardly wait to rid of his false beard which began to itch profusely because the adhesive created rashes on his cheeks. But the main reason he wanted to discard the disguise sooner was because he looked forward to spending the rest of the day with Wolfram. It was Wolfram's birthday. It was an occasion they had to experience together.

During Spring Sports Competition, there were two kinds of archery: _regular archery_, wherein archers aimed and shot at targets with feet planted on the ground; and the more challenging _mounted archery_, which required archers to be on horseback. Marius, who had passed three elimination rounds of mounted archery, the fourth and final round commencing in half an hour, headed for the oldest arena in Shin Makoku, where the mounted archery and jousting eliminations were held alternately, since both sports made use of horses.

Spectators of the jousting match were gathered near the entrance. It was a precautionary measure against the nature of the sport as well as the structure that had visible cracks along the walls. The elimination round was nearing its end. The audience cheered their candidates on. Marius's gaze swept the bobbing heads before him. Further ahead, at the front of the crowd, he spotted the unmistakable golden hair, its owner clothed in blue military uniform. It was Wolfram. Wolfram was carrying Sitka; the man's arms were locked under the boy's backside. Although Sitka appeared much smaller for his age, it didn't alter the fact that he was ten and past the age of being carried. Marius presumed why Wolfram was doing so anyway: Wolfram wanted to protect Sitka from being stepped on or crushed by the crowd, and to ensure his safety in case some horse went wild. Sitka's hands were clasped around Wolfram's shoulders. Their heads moved in apparent conversation.

The sight of his future family touched Marius deeply. They would live blissful years together; that, he would make certain of.

Even under a disguise, Marius intended to stand beside Wolfram. He started walking into any space he found between bodies, but then the crowd started pushing him back. Greetings were uttered from behind. Before long, the spectators parted, making way for the newcomers. Attention was no longer on the jousting match, but on the Maoh and his companions.

Marius immediately recognized the lanky men in spiffy apparel with the Maoh: the man with raven hair and blue eyes was King Landric, and the man with white hair with black streaks and red eyes was the king's brother, Disibodo.

Once the Maoh and his companions had passed by, the people huddled again. As the earth wielder approached Sitka and Wolfram, Marius brusquely made his way forward, earning reproach from those he had pushed roughly and stepped on. Before he could reach them, he saw the exchange of bows; how the smiling King Landric attempted to touch Sitka's head, only to be spurned by Wolfram, who then backed up abruptly with the boy in his arms; and the way Disibodo's gaze switched back and forth Sitka and Wolfram, as though they were of great interest to him.

Marius stopped in his tracks, realizing there was no need to fear for Wolfram and Sitka's safety: Disibodo would not attempt anything foolhardy while in the company of the Maoh and spectators. What Marius had to do was inform King Ricohard of Disibodo's arrival. It was imperative to finalize their plans and accomplish his mission.

Before Marius turned around, he saw Disibodo's head tilt abruptly, presumably at something the Maoh had mentioned. Then, the earth wielder moved away from his companions, and leaned against a column flanking the entrance. His hand felt the chipped plaster of the pillar absentmindedly, and his vivid red eyes took in the curved, cracked walls and dome of the arena.

OooooooooO

From the moment the guests from Ertra expressed interest in the upcoming final elimination round in mounted archery and requested for the Maoh's company, Wolfram planned his escape. He would spare himself and Sikta the melodrama of King Landric and the eerie gaze of Prince Disibodo. Wolfram also had not forgotten how the supposedly reticent Disibodo privately engaged in details of others sex life.

"Excuse us, we'll return inside the castle," Wolfram said with a bow.

Sitka bowed as well.

Yuuri leaned over to touch Wolfram's arm. "Stay with me. Even for a while," Yuuri whispered.

"We started real early," Wolfram said. "Once I've rested, I'll stay by your side for the rest of the day."

Having entertained guests since the crack of dawn, Yuuri was exhausted as well and wanted nothing more than to spend quiet time with Wolfram. But it was Wolfram's birthday privilege to do as he pleased; even Gwendal consented to this. Moreover, there would be a surprise celebration that evening, and relaxation before then would be good for the birthday celebrant.

"Promise?" Yuuri asked.

A tender smile graced Wolfram's lips. "Promise."

Disibodo watched the proud Mazoku strut out of the arena with the human boy in his arms. Cheers came from the audience behind as the finalists of the jousting competition were announced. He then straightened up, and returned to where his half-brother and the Maoh stood, a few feet from the crowd.

"Are you lenient with all your captains, or is Lord von Bielefeld an exception?" Before Yuuri could react, Disibodo went on: "It's understandable: he _was_ your fiancé for an unreasonably _long_ period. Though it makes one wonder if it's guilt or love that prompts you to do what you do now. Hunch tells me it's the latter. Ah, the wonders competition can do. Fortunately it seems the rival archer will soon be history. I perceive Lord von Bielefeld's increasing fondness for you. But in case you need to strengthen your relationship, a way to his heart may be that boy. The human seems special to him. Why, he wouldn't even allow my brother here to touch a hair on the boy's body."

"What gibberish are you spouting?" Landric scowled at his half-brother. With a heavy sigh, he turned to Yuuri. "Your Majesty, forgive him. He rarely speaks, but when he does, he's in a world of his own. He doesn't even know how to address His Majesty properly. It's fortunate we're out of earshot from the others."

"Most of what I said is common knowledge, and the latter parts you know to be true," Disibodo said nonchalantly, slipping his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"_Disibodo_…" Landric warned sternly, "an apology is expected of you, not arrogance."

With Wolfram gone, the weariness that was forgotten had returned, and negative thoughts were highly discouraged. "It's all right. No offense taken," Yuuri said.

Although it concerned Yuuri that Disibodo seemed interested in his personal life, enough to keep abreast of his relationship with Wolfram, the man had a plausible excuse: indeed many were aware of their once loveless engagement, as well as Wolfram's relationship with Marius. And though tactless, Disibodo seemed perceptive. Yuuri wondered if the man genuinely sensed Wolfram's _increasing_ fondness. Perhaps that encouraging remark alone made him overlook the man's brashness.

"Should we find a good spot for the next sport?" Yuuri then asked.

Apparently, Disibodo had already decided where they would sit. And he led his companions in silence.

OooooooooO

After a bath, Wolfram dropped off Sitka in his room. As Wolfram proceeded to the Maoh's chamber, he noticed two guards down the hall having a conversation, gesturing with their hands, motioning to the ceiling and then to the floor.

The guards saw Wolfram approaching. Instead of silencing as normally expected, they regarded him anxiously.

"Lord von Bielefeld, something terrible has befallen," a guard said.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow.

"The oldest arena collapsed. I myself saw it happen."

_Yuuri. _Wolfram felt his composure slipping away. He had left Yuuri there.

"But because I had to get here in time for my shift, I was unable to learn the extent of the damage. Injuries are certainly expected though. Why, the entire dome collapsed! And—"

"Where's the Maoh?" Wolfram interrupted, his chest tightening in apprehension. He held his breath as he awaited the answer he already knew.

"It happened so quickly and unexpected," the guard replied. "There was no warning, that's why no one, not even the Maoh, was able to react in time."

Wolfram turned on his heel and headed the opposite direction. _Yuuri…_ There was a pain in his throat, his eyes burned, and his knees felt weak all of a sudden. _Yuuri…_ He regretted leaving him there. _Oh, God, why didn't I choose to stay by his side?_

Wolfram heard a conversation from around the corner. There was a catch in his breath once again; this time, though, it was in eager anticipation of the familiar voice's owner. He increased his pace and turned left. He darted toward the men in black garments.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram rushed down the corridor, to where Yuuri and Murata stood.

"Wolf!" came the usual cheerful greeting of Yuuri as he limped toward Wolfram. "You wouldn't believe what happened after you—"

Wolfram threw himself at Yuuri. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Wolfram exclaimed in a cracked voice, tightening his arms around his friend.

"Well, now…" Yuuri chuckled and winced as his bruised biceps were squeezed, trapped under strong arms. "Had I known accidents would elicit such warm response, I pray there may be more," he said in jest.

"I was there as well, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata said, hinting for the handsome blond's attention.

"And so?" Wolfram grumbled.

Murata chuckled in amusement. His black eyes gleamed behind his spectacles as he watched the scene before him. Wolfram hands were all over Yuuri: Wolfram tilted Yuuri's face, up and down, left and right, inspecting every inch; afterward, Wolfram felt up the flesh concealed by the black garment, pausing to peek and stretch rips along the upper sleeves; a soft curse was heard as the emerald eyes detected the bruises underneath. Then, the slender fingers moved on, gliding along each of Yuuri's lower limbs; another curse was uttered upon Wolfram's discovery of abrasion on a thigh. Clearly delighted, Yuuri stood still as he was examined by his former fiancé. Murata wondered how much longer they would remain 'former' fiancés when mutual affection was palpable.

A long sigh escaped Wolfram's lips as he took Yuuri's arm and placed it across his shoulders. "Lean on me. It'll be faster to reach your chamber that way. You must get rest. You look exhausted, and I know it's not because of your wounds. I suppose you drained your healing powers to help the injured, didn't you?"

"Yes, he did," Murata confirmed, walking alongside his friends. "Gisela and Zephollo were present during the unfortunate incident and provided first aid as well."

"Who's left in charge there?" Wolfram asked.

"Lord von Voltaire is there now, dealing with the situation as we speak. In fact, he's the one who ordered Shibuya to rest."

"I can't describe how relieved I am that no one's seriously injured. I'm also grateful the people of this world don't hurl lawsuits casually like on Earth," Yuuri remarked, balancing his weight on his right leg, so as not to exert much pressure on his arm around Wolfram's shoulders. "Otherwise, we'll go bankrupt if we have to recompense all the victims. I have no objections to giving to the commoners, but if this happened on Earth, the nobles and rulers—there were a number of them present—would demand exorbitant amount for damages."

"How can a powerful Maoh have such slow reflexes? Surely you could've prevented the collapse of the dome, or at least escape unscathed," Wolfram chided lightly as he assisted Yuri down the hall.

Yuuri shook his head. "It was too sudden: no debris trickling to warn us that cracks were widening, no sound, no—"

"King Yuuri," a resonant voice called from behind.

They turned around and found Ricohard approaching, aided by Zephollo. The left side of the ruler's silver hair had turned crimson, and the handkerchief pressed against the temple of the same side was soaked with blood.

Yuuri immediately detached himself from Wolfram. "King Ricohard, you should be lying down," Yuuri said, limping toward Ricohard. "I deeply regret that your initial visit is marred by something that could've been avoided. Please accept my apologies. I should've known it was detrimental to use that dilapidated venue."

"No apologies required," Ricohard said, his chest heaving under sullied clothing. He placed a trembling hand over Yuuri's shoulder. "That structure would've withstood a few good years more if only it wasn't sabotaged. Now listen to what I—"

"Sabotaged?" Wolfram interrupted.

Yuuri politely motioned for Wolfram to be silent, and then returned to the apparently distressed ruler. "It was simply an oversight, a mistake I take full responsibility of. If there's anything you require, anything to make your stay more comfortable, do not hesitate to let us know."

Ricohard's hold on the Maoh's shoulder tightened as he firmly said, "I do have a request: have someone watch over the earth wielder from Ertra. That madman wishes to inflict harm on my people."

Yuuri's brows wrinkled in confusion. "King Landric? Why, he was injured himself. Rocks fell on his head…" _Similar to what you experienced,_ he finished inwardly.

"We're referring to Disibodo," Zephollo clarified calmly. He took his father's forearm, which shook with rage, to ease the grasp on the Maoh's shoulder.

"Disibodo couldn't possibly have manipulated the structure. I was with them the entire time. He hardly moved and never left his seat," Yuuri explained, offering the Atemanns a faint smile. "Moreover, his cheek was grazed as well."

"He played victim in order to be presumed innocent; it's a small price to pay," Ricohard said through gritted teeth. As an afterthought, he added, "It suddenly dawned on me that it was part of his plan to stay close to you, expecting you to attest to his innocence."

Yuuri breathed deeply, searching for the perfect words to alleviate the suspicions of the Atemanns. As if sensing his needs, Murata stepped in:

"It concerns me that His Majesty's head injury appears open still," Murata remarked to Zephollo, who was known to possess ample healing powers. "Let's save aggravating matters for later, when His Majesty has been properly healed."

"Your Eminence, I suffer not from delusion brought about by concussion—if that's what you're insinuating," Ricohard said defiantly. Then, he regarded Yuuri gravely. "I simply request for someone to follow him around. If you're short of men, then allow me the privilege of assigning one of my own. He almost took lives out there. You yourself witnessed how the biggest block of ceiling dropped on my best archer. If not for the horse, who sacrificed its dear life, he would be dead. "

Silence filled the hallway momentarily.

"Forgive me for intruding once again," Murata said, "but I was by the entrance when the mishap occurred, and the archers on horses directly underneath the dome—where the largest portion of cement came from—were in Cimaron uniform. Ah, except some commoner, a bearded man whose horse died, the only horse that died in fact. Is it possible that the 'best archer' you speak of is that man? All the while I assumed your strongest competitor is His Highness, Zephollo."

The amethyst eyes of the troubled ruler widened.

Zephollo cleared his throat. "We had men near the center the entire time. Father must've mistaken him for one own of our," he said. He then turned to the suddenly silent Ruler of Luftguo. "Father, His Eminence is correct, though: we must tend your wounds now."

"King Yuuri, my friend," Ricohard said quietly, "please deem this misfortune as a warning. That earth wielder from Ertra didn't grace this occasion without ulterior motive. He's not an innocent man incapable of malice."

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," Zephollo said, bowing and taking his father by the arm.

Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata bid the ruler a speedy recovery. As soon as the Atemmans disappeared around the corner, Wolfram offered his shoulders to Yuuri for support once again.

"That was odd," Wolfram commented. "What happened exactly?"

"Well, the dome fell—as mentioned earlier, without warning—and then, the walls crumbled. Horses from the archery and previous jousting match went wild. By the way, some guests have fractured bones brought about by the horses' hooves…"

As Yuuri continued to recount the incident to Wolfram, Murata followed them in silence. Murata's thoughts remained with King Ricohard, Disibodo, and the bearded man. Earlier that day, Ulrike had informed him of two powerful souls within Shin Makoku lands. One soul, belonging to a wind wielder, had been near Yuuri's soul since yesterday, indicating that the owner was in Covenant Castle. The other soul, belonging to an earth wielder, was perceived at dawn and closest to Yuuri's soul around midday.

"What a disaster! Hopefully the finalists heal in time for tomorrow's main competi—"

"What time did King Landric and his brother arrive?" Murata asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Yuuri frowned.

"What time did the people from Ertra arrive?"

"Before noon. Why?"

Murata waved a hand about his face. "Nothing, really. Carry on with your conversation."

Still frowning, Yuuri turned to Wolfram. "Where were we? Ah, so…"

While Yuuri resumed conversation with Wolfram, Murata returned to his rumination: Disibodo traveled from Ertra by land and most probably reached Shin Makoku territory at dawn. And because his arrival time coincided with the earth wielder's soul that Ulrike sensed close to Yuuri's, there was the possibility that he was the owner of the soul in question. As for the wind wielder, Ulrike had sensed his presence many times in the past, in von Bielefeld lands usually, and she perceived it closest whenever Marius Kaufmann was in Covenant Castle. For this reason, Ulrike believed it was Marius's soul. But Marius had not been around for months, contradicting what Ulrike said about the powerful soul that had been in Shin Makoku since yesterday. Unless…

The bearded archer flashed in Murata's sharp mind. Murata had just reached the entrance of the arena when he saw the chunk of cement fall directly above the finalists. One of the horses reared instinctively, throwing its rider—the bearded archer—onto the sand. To Murata's surprise, the Ruler of Luftguo rushed not to the participating Atemanns, but to the bearded archer, who then appeared to suffer from a hip injury. To add to the mystery, Zephollo examined the bearded man before any of the Atemanns around, explaining why the ruler's temple was still bleeding when they showed up inside the castle.

Unless Marius was in disguise!

"I looked at my left and—"

"Where's Marius?" Murata interrupted again.

"I…" Yuuri started, glancing at Wolfram, who had noticeably tensed and averted his gaze, concealing any emotion. "I don't know," he finished, shaking his head at Murata, silently requesting the bespectacled man not the push the topic. It was almost three in the afternoon, and Marius showed no signs of gracing Wolfram's birthday; an insensitive act that could only ruffle the celebrant's pride.

As they resumed their walk, Wolfram grumbled, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering why he hasn't showed up to welcome you back in this world."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend's candor. Fortunately they had almost reached the wide double doors of his chamber, where they were greeted warmly by the guards, who were relieved their Maoh was safe and sound. The mood soon returned to pleasant.

For thousands of years, Rulers of Luftguo were renowned for their wisdom; hence King Ricohard's warning should not be dismissed casually. Because of this, along with speculations forming, Murata grew excited. He found thrill in unraveling mysteries. And it had been too peaceful in Shin Makoku for so long that there was bound to be action.

"Shibuya, I'll offer assistance downstairs. Lord von Bielefeld, I trust you'll ensure our friend here gets enough rest."

Wolfram threw Murata a cold look; perhaps the former had not forgiven the latter for mentioning Marius's absence.

Yuuri grinned. "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem."

With that, Murata left to investigate further.

OooooooooO

Before sunset, people began filling up the baseball stadium—built according to the Maoh's specifications twenty years ago—outside Covenant Castle. Gregarious citizens from over thirty participating nations awaited the opening ceremony of the Fifth Spring Sports Competition. Everyone had heard of grand things to come. And none was disappointed.

After a brief, eloquent speech from the twenty-seventh Maoh of the host nation, the celebration took off with a bang, literally. Fireworks—courtesy of Anissina's creative mind and funded by the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku—exploded as the sun went down the horizon, greeting dusk with vibrant colors and bidding farewell dramatically in the form of blazing streaks of light; while music—drums, horns, trumpets, to name a few—was played by the Mazokus.

Twilight had never been more replete with life during that half hour. And it was only the beginning.

When the last spectacle in the sky faded, drums began to play a marching beat. Everyone cheered as competitors in uniforms of their respective nations emerged. Each squad, consisting of participants holding flags—from pennons to massive banners—marched around the open field, waving to the enthusiastic audience encompassing the area. The competitors headed toward the stage at the center and filed around the structure.

When the last nation's flags were planted on the ground, the drums ceased beating, replaced by wind instruments that played a melodious tune. Then, young men and women in tight shimmering costumes, akin to leotards, entered and approached the stage. Applause resounded through the field as the people of Caloria—the host nation of the previous spring sports competition—performed a graceful dance. Fransia took the center stage next, and their people entertained the audience with upbeat music and awe-inspiring movements by acrobats and gymnasts. Several other nations followed. The final presentation was from Cimaron, the host nation of the Second Spring Sports Competition and had the largest number of competitors next to Shin Makoku. Dragons and large beasts alike—seemingly made from fire, water, and earth—hovered around the stadium, as if warriors dancing. Every once in a while the beasts would spring close to the spectators, who would shrink back with both trepidation and amazement gleaming in their eyes. Cimaron's performance by use of magical stones—harmless to demon-blooded mortals—was indisputably garnering the loudest gasps and applause.

"Sara," Yuuri said, clapping, "you've outdone your previous performance as well as everybody else's. I fear ours will fall flat after this wonderment. It's a good thing our presentation isn't until the closing ceremony. "

Saralegui, the dashing King of Cimaron, looked at the beaming ruler beside him. "I couldn't possibly present anything less than the best. Especially for you, Yuuri," he said, smiling coyly. He then tilted his head to the side and found Wolfram, who was seated on Yuuri's right, preoccupied with what he had been informed was called a digital camera, a device from Earth that captured both still and moving images. "On my way here, I bumped into Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld and found him in the company of Lord von Grantz and Lord von Rochefort. But I didn't see your _special_ friend, Marius Kaufmann, anywhere. Where is he now?"

"What's it to you?" Wolfram muttered as he continued to capture the final performance with the camera.

"Surely he must be here," Saralegui said. "Even the citizens of Cimaron have heard you're quite a pair. Lord von Bielefeld's 'ardent lover' is how they refer to him back home. And I must admit I want to see it with my own eyes."

Yuuri held Saralegui's elbow, silencing whatever remark was to escape next from the parted lips. "Berias," Yuuri called to the man beside Saralegui, "it's too bad you missed the sign up. I was hoping to see your name along with Conrard and Adelbert in swordplay."

"It's your fault, Yuuri," Saralegui said, assuming a pout as he locked eyes with Yuuri.

"Eh?"

"Not everybody can transport in an instant like you. And there were too much last minute matters to deal with back home. You should have picked me up," Sarah said, slipping a hand around Yuuri's elbow. "You know I keep the waters flowing for you and you alone… Anticipating a surprise visit… Always."

At the flirtatious tone, Wolfram lowered the camera from his face and turned slowly. He found Saralegui clutching Yuuri's left arm to his chest. Wolfram regarded with distaste the wisps of blond hair, falling from the high ponytail and framing the chiseled face perfectly. He summoned his fire element, intending to turn several strands of straight fine hair into a frizz, when Berias spoke:

"Perhaps the biggest disappointment for me is being unable to sign up for the archery, Your Majesty," Berias said. "However, since the man I wanted to go up against isn't present, the frustration is much less. I truly was expecting him to be here though."

"Oh? And who might this person be?" Yuuri asked innocently.

Wolfram swallowed a lump in his throat, inwardly glad when someone from behind prevented Berias from revealing the name of his ideal opponent.

"Consider it good fortune that you weren't able to take part in the archery eliminations earlier," said Heathcrife, Ruler of Cavalcade, from behind Berias. "The venue collapsed. His Majesty and I were there and—"

Saralegui gasped. "You were there, Yuuri? Were you hurt? Who's the person responsible? Tell me and I'll see he doesn't—"

"Whoa. Calm down. It was an accident and none was seriously injured," Yuuri said, glancing around. In a quieter tone, he added, "Look at these delighted faces. They've forgotten about it. And I intend to keep it that way."

"You're right. Forgive me," Heathcrife said, offering Yuuri an apologetic bow. With a brighter expression, he then turned to Berias. "Let me say though that a couple of archers stood out during the eliminations. I'm certain you'll find them challenging as well."

"I presume His Highness, Zephollo Dietrich, is amongst those you're referring to?" Berias asked.

"Why, yes," Heathcrife said, nodding.

Heathcrife opened his mouth again, but Lady Flynn of Caloria decided to join in: "Oh, I was there too," she said from behind Wolfram, her eyes sparkling in enthusiasm as she proceeded. "I witnessed how this finalist—can't recall the name of his island—shot three arrows at one time and hit the yellow innermost circle of three different targets. He even split an arrow previously left there. Amazing! Have you ever seen someone accomplish such a feat?"

A deafening applause muted Berias's reply as Cimaron's performance came to an end.

Wolfram wanted to flee, far from those who reminded him of Marius. Where was Marius? Had he even entered Marius's thoughts that day? And as much as the man had penetrated his? Despite his efforts to put everything they shared behind, no matter how often he tried to convince himself this was for the best, disappointment continued to dampen his spirits.

Wolfram stared at the performers on the stage with burning eyes. Now it was even more evident that Marius never loved him as much as he was led to believe. Perhaps, when he threatened to end everything between them in the baths of Ertra, Marius took him seriously after all and had moved on

The performers from Cimaron bowed.

"It truly is over," Wolfram whispered.

OooooooooO

After the opening ceremony, people remained in the baseball stadium as Gwendal announced the lineup of events for the weeklong tournament. Even though the other arenas were in good condition, because of the earlier incident—which Gwendal made no allusion to, as per order of the Maoh—all games would be held outdoors, in that stadium.

Before Gwendal's announcements were completed, Yuuri requested Wolfram to retrieve Morgif, the demon sword, from their chamber. Although surprised that Yuuri had forgotten to carry Morgif with him, Wolfram willingly obliged, in hopes of escaping further queries on Marius's whereabouts.

Upon reaching the Maoh's chamber, Wolfram headed for the bed, where he was told Morgif was. He thought it odd that Yuuri had left the sword under the mattress, but nonetheless looked there. On his knees he peered into the dark space. Instead of Morgif, he found a large box, wrapped in blue glittery paper and silver ribbons.

The corners of Wolfram's mouth turned upward. "Oh, Yuuri," he uttered quietly, reaching for the sole object under the bed.

On the cover of the card were two male babies in diapers, sitting on the floor face-to-face; one was pointing at his crotch with his other hand poised in the air. There was a dialogue diagram over the baby gesturing with stubby fingers, and it read: _Why does looking at you make this thing stand tall and proud? _

This made Wolfram laugh.

The photograph was in black and white, save for the eyes of the babies: one had black eyes, while the other had a pair of green eyes. He squinted and held the card closer. He then laughed aloud, clutching his stomach. As suspected, Yuuri had replaced the babies' eyes with theirs. Perhaps the caption was digitally edited as well, for who would create cards with babies saying such things?

Wolfram flipped the card and read the contents:

_My dearest, irreplaceable companion, Wolf,_

_You've always known I was a fool. And I fool I was indeed. For twenty-five years, to be exact. How could I not have perceived my feelings for you then, when ample evidence had been stored in memory cards all the while? You'll see what I mean after you've opened my present._

_This gift of mine may not be much in terms of monetary value, but for me all our moments are priceless. I can only hope you'll come to realize, just as I have, that I've cherished you for so long, and always will._

_I love you… _

_I really am in love with you… _

_Oh, my God, I'm so in-and-out-of-this-world madly in love with YOU!_

_Your wimp, your best friend, future lifelong companion and lover (I hope),_

_Yuuri_

Beaming in happy anticipation, Wolfram tugged the ribbons and tore the wrappings. In seconds a brand-new box of widescreen laptop was staring at him. A Post-it said: _Click on the video named Yuuram (I borrowed the term from our daughter. Remember when Greta named the fake bear bee after us?) and don't forget to turn up the volume._

As instructed, Wolfram turned on the laptop, and opened the video file named 'Yuuram.' Music rang out of the speakers_._

Wolfram recognized the first few seconds of the video taken by Shori from a mobile phone. He and the Shibuyas were on a tour in Alaska, inside a helicopter. He had a jacket—Yuuri's jacket—over his face, retching from the motion. Yuuri was patting his back and grinning at the phone's camera, owned and controlled by Shori. Then, the motion sickness-ridden image of himself glared at the lens before throwing up all over again; that time, though, he decided to throw up on the lap of the laughing man, who happened to be Yuuri. Yuuri's shock was priceless, but continued patting his then fiancé's back, while crying without tears into the lens. The caption said: _Even then, I didn't mind suffering with you._

Wolfram's laughter echoed in the Maoh's chamber.

The next clip was taken from the Shibuyas' residence during Christmas. Shoma, dressed in Santa Claus, was pulling Miko away from the sofa, ushering her under the mistletoe placed above the frame dividing the dining and living room decked with garlands. As Shori moved the camera around, Wolfram's image momentarily appeared, standing by the foot of the stairs, watching the happy couple kiss. He had a sad smile then, and he clearly remembered the reason: he was recalling the previous year, when Miko had urged him and Yuuri to do the same, and was rejected by a horrified fiancé.

Then, fingers landed in front of the screen, turning the camera in the direction of the staircase once again. Wolfram frowned as he watched, unsure whether the hand belonged to Yuuri or Shori. But as the fingers left the lens, the owner's wrist, forearms, and shirt appeared, revealing to Wolfram that it was Yuuri's hand that guided Shori to aim the camera at him.

Wolfram watched his bewildered image frown when his red-faced accidental fiancé joined him and cupped his face all of a sudden. Then, Yuuri kissed his eyebrows, nose, and then pecked his mouth. Afterward, Yuuri wrapped arms around him and slumped on his shoulders. The then unconscious Yuuri was caught by his fiancé under the arms before his knees collided with the floor. A caption appeared and said: _No matter how drunk I get, my awareness remains intact. Sorry I lied the next day. For what it's worth, I lied so hard to myself as well that I was convinced the alcohol was to blame._

Wolfram remembered it now. Yuuri, who had one drink too many that Christmas, awoke the next day to an expectant, bright-eyed fiancé. The bubble was burst when Yuuri declared he recalled doing no such thing. Apparently it was a lie. And Wolfram could not help but be moved: Yuuri truly wanted to kiss him after all. Moreover, this happened over two years ago on Earth, though it seemed much longer than that because the days they spent in Shin Makoku were five times more. It had been that long since Yuuri first showed signs of attraction for him, or at least enough to shower innocent kisses on his face.

The caption then said: _You and Me._ The short clips were of him and Yuuri over the years: bickering in some, laughing in most, either together or at each other. Wolfram didn't know what to make of them.

After a while the caption said: _Me without You_, followed by images of Yuuri with his parents, Shori, or friends. None of the images included Wolfram, who was presumably in Shin Makoku when those footages were taken. The final caption for that particular section flashed: _Since we met, you've been using my old clothes that they somewhat became yours. Looking back, my subconscious chose them particularly from the closet on days you weren't with me. Also, notice how much less I laugh when we aren't together?_

Wolfram replayed the images of Yuuri without him. It was then that he noticed the tight fitting clothes—a pair of jeans, shirt, jacket, vest, all of which had an unwritten label of 'Wolfram'—and how Yuuri would force a smile into the camera whenever he sensed it in his direction. Wolfram reversed the film again. Warmth surged throughout his body as he watched Yuuri blow a number seventeen candle. Yuuri had on a green vest—the vest Wolfram frequently sported when on Earth—and that day was July twenty-nine, summer, when it was hot and humid and a vest indoors made no sense. The smile on Yuuri's face faded gradually as he sliced and served the cake to his guests. Wolfram wasn't around during Yuuri's seventeenth birthday on Earth.

_Seventeenth_… Had Yuuri truly been attached to him that early in their relationship? Wolfram wondered.

The last few minutes of the video earned laughter and stirred emotions. Wolfram only became aware of tears of joy gathering when his vision blurred. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, but he didn't know exactly what he desired the world to know. All he was certain of was that his chest was overflowing with memories. Wonderful memories he didn't know existed all these years.

He was about to play the thirty-minute video all over again when the door of the Maoh's chamber swung open.

"Hey, birthday boy," Yuuri said, grinning. "Have you watched the sample video from my present?"

"Yuuri," Wolfram greeted back in a choked voice. He didn't even bother to conceal his tear-filled eyes; for the person approaching was the same man who had endured and laughed off his vomit, had seen his worst moments, and had shared with him many years. This man, kneeling before him now, gazing adoringly at him, was his best friend.

"I hope the song didn't scare you," Yuuri said, caressing the back of Wolfram's hands with his thumbs.

"Hmm?"

"The title of the background song's 'Marry Me.'"

"Was it?" Wolfram asked, a tender smile playing at his lips. "To be honest, I barely took notice of the background music. Sorry."

Avoiding the emerald eyes he adored so much, Yuuri sought for the right words to express his intentions: "Before we left Earth, you admitted your reluctance toward a lifelong commitment, so I won't pressure you. Besides, marriage is nothing more than a piece of paper or parchment." He then recalled that marriages in Shin Makoku were engraved in stone, similar to tombstones, representing eternity, and divorce was unheard of. Thus he added, "Or stone."

Only their breathing was heard within the chamber momentarily.

"Anyway, we were engaged once, when you were innocent in relationships and marriage wasn't an entrapment," Yuuri continued, kneeling on the floor still, and rubbing his cheek on the back of Wolfram's hand. "But the fool in me shattered your faith in loyalty. And regaining your trust and devotion is proving to be most difficult."

Wolfram had dreamt of becoming Yuuri's spouse for so long, and yet truth rang in the words spoken. Although Wolfram's affections for his former fiancé were no less than before, marriage no longer seemed to be his ultimate goal; whatever ideal replaced this goal, he dared not ascertain. Thus he remained silent.

"I may be the Maoh to everybody, but I fear what will become of me without you. I don't know if this world will mean as much if you're not around. The people here need me, while my wellbeing depends on you." Yuuri gazed up at Wolfram finally. The former's mouth twitched into a brief, nervous smile. "What I'm trying to say is, well, marriage can be put off... for now. But for the love of Shin Makoku, I need assurance that you'll stay by my side for always."

"I swear, you conceive the lamest reasons. _'For the love of Shin Makoku…'_" Wolfram mimicked, snorting, shaking his head.

Yuuri broke into a grin. "Well, will you?" he asked, expression turning earnest once more. "Please?"

Wolfram didn't want to dig any deeper than what was tangible at the moment. Yuuri loves him and he loves Yuuri, shouldn't that be enough? He regarded the pleading man affectionately, and then lowered his head to taste the enticing lips. While he indulged in the warm, sweet kiss, he sensed Yuuri rising from his knees and pushing gently until his back was lowered to the mattress. As their tongues rolled against each other, Yuuri's body ground against his sensually.

He would not hesitate now, Wolfram told himself as Yuuri pinned his hands at the sides. He would give in to this desire, Wolfram resolved as Yuuri sought for air and traced his jaw line with moist kisses. "I promise to stay with you," Wolfram whispered, inhaling sharply as his earlobe was nipped.

"For always?"

Wolfram felt the hardening length on top of him, stirring his own member to life. He grabbed Yuuri's firm backside with both hands, and lifted a leg over his thigh. "For always," Wolfram replied huskily.

"I love y—" Yuuri groaned, drawing away involuntarily and raising himself up to identify whatever poked his ribs sharply. His gaze settled on the hilts of Wolfram's swords.

Wolfram raised and supported his upper body with his elbows. When he realized what had caused the interruption, he said, "Oh, sorry… I forgot all about them."

Yuuri's lower lip protruded, though his eyes remained smiling. "Why carry around two swords?"

Wolfram glanced up at the ceiling. "I… well… I…"

"No worries," Yuuri said, lowering his body once more. "Now, where were we?" he asked suggestively.

Wolfram sat up, pushing his companion away gently. He privately blamed Gottlieb, the sacred sword Marius had given him, for ruining the moment. He then inwardly cursed Marius, for messing with his feelings yet again.

"Hmm?" The false pout appeared once more. "Change of heart?"

Wolfram shook his head, while brushing the dark bangs away from the captivating black eyes. Before his companion could discern any change in his mood, he said, "I can't wait until the night is over so we can make love."

"God, let this night be over then," Yuuri groaned, burying his face into Wolfram's throat.

For a while they remained in comfortable silence.

Then, Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's thigh, and said, "Well, let's get out of here so we can return sooner."

Chuckling, Wolfram stood up and straightened his evening von Bielefeld uniform. "With the tournament, I expected many to forget my birthday," he admitted quietly. "Not that it matters, really. I'm used to it. I mean, how many birthdays have you and I missed in this world whenever we return to Earth? Quite a number that I no longer have expectations every March twenty-one." With a tender smile, he finished with, "But your present turned this day special. And I look forward to celebrating it with you."

Yuuri grinned and extended his forearm. "Then let the celebration begin," he intoned.

Wolfram slipped a hand into the crook of Yuuri's elbow. Arm in arm, they left the chamber and strolled down the hall.

OooooooooO

"Hey, we missed our exit," Wolfram said, tugging at Yuuri's arm. They were supposed to turn left, which led outside the castle.

"I forgot Morgif at the great hall," Yuuri lied, straight-faced. Around the corner he caught a glimpse of Faramond, Wolfram's second lieutenant. Yuuri nodded; a gesture Wolfram would interpret as a greeting, when in truth it was a signal for Faramond to inform guests of their imminent arrival at the great hall.

"Not that lame excuse again," Wolfram said. "What's it this time? A candlelit dinner for two with orchestra?"

Yuuri halted in his tracks. "Is that what you wish for?" he asked, searching Wolfram's eyes. "It's not too late for such arrangement."

"Do you think I'm into that romantic crap?" Wolfram snorted.

Yuuri's mouth opened, and was left that way for a while. Then, waving a hand about his face, he forced out a laugh that came out in huffs. "Nah, of course not," he said, inwardly grateful he didn't pursue his original plan of arranging what Wolfram termed as 'romantic crap.'

They resumed their walk in pleasant conversation. When they reached the massive double doors of the great hall, eight soldiers saluted.

"Why are there so many of you?" Wolfram asked, frowning. "There's nobody to watch over here. They could use security outside," he added, referring to the ongoing festivities outside the arenas.

The wide smiles of the soldiers faltered as they looked at the Maoh for assistance. Instead of explaining, Yuuri secured Wolfram's hand around his arm, and then motioned for the soldiers to open the doors.

The heavy panels groaned as they were pushed opened. Various fragrances wafted from the dark hall. The scent was too strong for flowers, as with perfume, but Wolfram perceived nobody nearby. Then, countless flickering lights came from the left far end of the room, moving toward the center. This prompted him to take a step into the great hall.

"What—" Wolfram halted, startled, when the marble floor was illuminated. His parted mouth turned upward as candlewicks blazed to life, one after the other, creating an illuminated path leading toward the front, where there stood something enormous and littered with more flickering candles.

Entranced, Wolfram looked at Yuuri, who then locked their elbows once more and led the way down the enchanting path flanked with tiny colored bowls of floating scented candles. In a blink, Wolfram sensed the moving figures from either side. He suppressed a smile, realizing what the mystery was about. Now he understood why few greeted him since morning, and none bothered to ask of his plans for the day. Confirming his conclusion, a flute played the introduction to a familiar melody—the birthday song of Mazokus—accompanied by voices all around.

Wolfram threw his head back in overt delight, grateful for the enthusiastic voices that drowned his own. First the heartwarming video, now this… _Oh, Yuuri._

Once they drew closer to the front, the oil lamps along the four walls of the great hall sprang to life, revealing the singing guests in formal attire. When Wolfram faced forward once again, he saw a five-tiered white cake, with candles too many to count and a circumference as large as the Shibuyas' rubber pool on Earth.

"Happy?" Yuuri asked into his companion's ear, tickling the man with his breath.

"Ecstatic," Wolfram answered, glancing around. The delighted faces seemed to mirror his feelings. There were quite a number of guests, and he wondered where Sitka was. The last time he was with the boy was before the opening ceremony. They were able to take pictures by the stadium before King Ricohard and Zephollo picked up Sitka.

"Prepare your wish," Yuuri said loudly, amidst the joyous birthday song, "we're almost there. You'll have to blow all hundred and nine candles."

Wolfram breathed deeply. At that moment, he knew what he wanted the most: a lifetime of bliss with Yuuri.

OooooooooO

Marius splashed water on his naked face from the washbowl, grateful that his false beard and eyes had been discarded for the night. He heard the merriment outside, where competitors were socializing over dinner, and he could almost imagine the celebration at the great hall brimming with life as well. He splashed more water over his eyes, to rid of the grogginess brought about by the medication Zephollo had given him for his injury. When his horse threw him off during the final elimination round, he landed on his side heavily and jagged rocks lanced his hipbone.

Marius removed his robe and examined his wound, which appeared be responding well to treatment, leaving a large map of discoloration and red lines as vestige to what once was a deep gash. He kneaded his right hip and moved his limbs in search of positions that induced pain. Satisfied, he donned formal garments. He combed his hair, tugging at stubborn tangles. Before taking a nap—as per Zephollo's prescription—he was able to bathe and wash the brown dye from his hair. But the mud they added—to clump and thicken strands—left his hair coarse. At the endless snarls that hampered the teeth of the comb, he conceded defeat and left the dressing table.

He headed for the balcony, and sat on one of the two chairs behind a round wrought iron table. He wondered if Sitka and Zephollo were all right; the latter told him they'd be keeping an eye on Disibodo. Although he was against the idea of exposing Sitka to the enemy, it seemed unfair to confine the child indoors, and could only trust Zephollo to protect him.

His thoughts returned to that afternoon. Now there was no reason to conceal his presence in Covenant Castle: the incident in the arena made it clear Disibodo recognized him underneath a disguise. And the disguise would only serve the purpose of protecting Luftguo's reputation by deceiving witnesses in the execution of tomorrow's assignment.

_Tomorrow._ _Freedom._

Closing his eyes, Marius breathed fresh air. Finally, he would earn freedom. And he and Wolfram could return to their idyllic life. He would even go as far as follow Wolfram to Earth, since his lover had obligations to the Maoh's mother in aforementioned world.

Marius then wondered what Wolfram was thinking and feeling at that moment. Wolfram had not sent any missive—a failing he himself was consciously guilty of, and in great proportions—since their encounter in Ertra. Wolfram was clearly upset. Yet he inadvertently aggravated the situation by refusing to accept Wolfram's threat seriously, trusting sense to come with time and his lover would realize such demand was unreasonable.

Marius released a deep sigh. Nothing would be gained by dwelling on who or what went wrong, he chided himself. He owed Wolfram a great deal of time and explanation. And the Maoh's relentless pursuit of Wolfram's affection made every passing second crucial. Thus he had to act now. Now that Disibodo was within grasp and freedom was a dawn away. Freedom that would enable him to commit to Wolfram entirely.

With this resolve, Marius returned inside. He regarded his right hand with dispassion, unconcerned with the swollen skin in tones of blue. Intuition told him the trapped cold air needed release. However, Lady Anthea had prohibited the use of this newly acquired skill of turning water to ice; thus he complied. After tomorrow, after his mission was over, he would be free to experiment with it and see if he was correct all along.

Marius slipped a black glove over his hand, and then left the room.

OooooooooO

The great hall resounded with champagne-filled crystal flutes, pleasant conversation, laughter, and music. Together, Yuuri and Wolfram entertained guests for the entire hour since the celebration commenced, the same way they had for years. Except there was a difference: their habitual bickering sounded playful; Wolfram's pout appeared too light, teasing even; Yuuri's wide grin would falter, soften, and even quiver at the corners whenever his gaze caught Wolfram's profile; and from time to time, their eyes would lock for seconds in silence.

Perhaps such changes would be noticeable only to those in search of them, but Waltorana von Bielefeld perceived them all. He sensed something more than friendship between Yuuri and Wolfram, and hoped intuition failed him this once.

"Excuse me," Waltorana told an acquaintance, a widow of a baron he couldn't recall from which nation, the result of a fixed concentration on Yuuri and Wolfram all the while. "It's time to tender well wishes to my nephew."

The elegant widow's remark was ignored as Waltorana strode toward the blond-haired Mazoku rubbing shoulders with the double-black Maoh.

"Congratulations on your birth anniversary, Wolfram."

Yuuri and Wolfram turned around and found Waltorana approaching, raising the flute in his hand, either in a toast or to prevent the champagne from spilling on those he passed by.

Yuuri's head inclined in greeting. "Lord Waltorana."

Waltorana pretended not to have heard nor seen the Maoh. He spread his arms to Wolfram, and repeated, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Uncle." Wolfram handed Yuuri his glass, then stepped forward to accept the embrace. Such gesture of affection in public often embarrassed him. Not that night though. He hadn't seen his uncle in a while. He could tell the man was lonely without him. Him and….

"I miss you. I miss Marius. I miss having you both in the castle. I miss you and him, together," Waltorana said, wrapping his arms around the man who stiffened with every utterance. As he stroked the lean back, he added, "We need to talk."

At the reproachful undertone, Wolfram pulled away. "About what?" he asked, turning around, dreading the answer he expected.

Waltorana's keen eyesight didn't miss how Wolfram's face lit up as the Maoh welcomed his return.

Standing beside the Maoh, Wolfram cocked an eyebrow, awaiting Waltorana's answer. When none was offered, Wolfram took the glass of wine he had left in the Maoh's hand and immersed in conversation, ignoring Waltorana standing a few feet away.

Waltorana had never felt more humiliated by his nephew before then.

After a while, Wolfram glanced in Waltorana's direction again.

"Let's talk," Waltorana mouthed, motioning to one of the exits leading to a balcony. And he noticed how Wolfram swallowed his drink with difficulty before averting his proud head, confirming something was amiss. Until a couple of months ago, Wolfram, along with the Maoh, had visited von Bielefeld Castle in eager anticipation of any news from Marius. Although Marius was at fault for frustrating Wolfram with the lack of correspondence each time, Waltorana had been a guardian to the former long enough to believe there was more reason than simple remissness. He could only hope Marius's explanation would not transpire too late.

"Lord von Bielefeld," a tiny voice called, followed by a slight tug at the edge of Waltorana's sleeve.

Waltorana glanced over his shoulder and came face-to-face with Zephollo Dietrich. Upon lowering his gaze, Waltorana met the warm hazel eyes of the boy whom Wolfram was fond of and whom Marius intended to adopt, as written in his most recent missive.

Waltorana bowed in Zephollo's direction. "Good evening, Your Highness."

"Please, let's forgo formalities as we've done in the past," Zephollo said, inclining his head as well despite his remark.

"Only in my home do we have the luxury to do such," Waltorana said firmly, though his eyes were evidently pleased. He then bent over and wrapped his arms around the thin boy, carefully so as not to spill his drink. "Little man, I'm delighted you remember me."

"How could I ever forget your hospitality?" Sitka said.

"Sitka, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Waltorana cocked an eyebrow at his nephew's intonation, ringing directly above him. He released Sitka and straightened up. Marius was wise to adopt the boy, he thought. Indeed Sitka was a magnet Wolfram was drawn to.

"I wish you a long, good life, my friend," Zephollo said, patting Wolfram's shoulder. "We left our presents by the entrance. Father sends his well wishes as well."

"Where's King Ricohard?"

"He retired to bed after the opening ceremony."

"Congratulations, sir. I wish I could've witnessed you blow a hundred and nine candles, but we were outside then. Were you able to put them all out by yourself?"

"With a little help. Anyway, what were you doing outside? Are there younger, prettier women out there?" Wolfram teased, taking the boy's closed hand. He straightened the bent fingers, one after the other, and found candies on Sitka's palm. "Ah, and we don't have taffies here."

"Care for some?" Sitka asked, grinning and patting the bulge on the side of his trousers.

"Zephollo, Sitka."

"Your Majesty," Sitka said, covering his mouth to stifle a giggle when his greeting came in unison with Zephollo's.

Trying not to roll his eyes, Waltorana took a sip of champagne as the Maoh joined them and stood beside Wolfram, too closely in his opinion. Then again, distance barely existed between them since the social gathering commenced.

While their small group engaged in conversation, Waltorana's gaze swept the hall for a tall, bronze-haired man. It suddenly dawned on him that if Sitka was present, Marius should be as well. It was mentioned in Marius's most recent letter that during the six-month trial period of adoption, the adoptive parent and the adoptee should be together at all times.

"Sir, what are the first competitions in the morning? My itinerary's gone missing."

"The horseshoes and hammer-throwing are the first events," Yuuri answered, "followed by regular archery and mounted archery. After lunch the—"

"Where's Marius?" Waltorana asked Sitka out of the blue, interrupting the Maoh unintentionally.

"Why would Sitka know of his whereabouts?" Yuuri asked when the older von Bielefeld remained staring at the boy inquisitively.

Remembering the adoption was part of Marius's surprise for Wolfram, Waltorana's eyes shifted to Zephollo in a blink. "Well?" Waltorana asked, as though the question had always been directed to the older Atemann.

"He'll arrive anytime now," Zephollo said.

"Yesterday you said he's expected this evening. King Ricohard confirmed this. But, seriously, I doubt he's coming." Wolfram turned to Waltorana and added, "So please _stop_ bringing him up, Uncle."

"Young man," Waltorana said, "you're in no position to deprive me the freedom of mentioning whomever I—"

"Look, there he is!" Sitka exclaimed.

Yuuri noticed how Wolfram's head lowered abruptly, his free hand preoccupied with Sitka's curls all of a sudden. Yuuri wondered if the jerky movements of the slender fingers were all in his mind, but the swirl of wine inside the glass Wolfram clutched in his other hand indicated genuine anxiety.

Yuuri shifted his eyes beyond the raised hands of Zephollo and Sitka, who were calling the attention of the tall man flashing white teeth in their direction. It had been two months since he and Wolfram ran into Marius in the Kingdom of Ertra. In that short period Marius had lost weight, not alarming, but noticeable. The hair that used to be lustrous appeared dull and stiff at the ends. And the most drastic change was that the man he met a year and a half ago had a full head of bronze hair, but now was heavily streaked with blond that he wondered if it was comparable to a human's hair turning white with age. However, Marius was young for a demon, eliminating such probability.

"Marius, oh, Marius!" Waltorana said, meeting the man halfway. "How could you stay away for so long?"

The usual resonant voice sounded melodious and playful, similar to addressing a child; a stark contrast to the cold, stern disposition Waltorana assumed in Yuuri's presence. The affectionate manner Waltorana welcomed Marius in his arms was another confirmation of the biased treatment Yuuri received from the former. Feeling shortchanged, Yuuri averted his gaze from the source of discontent.

"Your Majesty."

Did Waltorana deem Marius a better man? Yuuri wondered. Or did Waltorana simply dislike him, period?

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri reprimanded himself for being insecure and envious. He couldn't help himself though. Waltorana was among the few living von Bielefelds, and the closest to Wolfram.

The sweet voice went on: "Oh, don't concern yourself, my child. _Someone else_, however, is waiting to be acknowledged."

Yuuri decided to remove all negative thoughts, as he had done most of his life, and the stubborn ones that persisted, he would divert to Marius Kaufmann. For Yuuri was quite certain Marius was the reason Waltorana had been against his relationship with Wolfram all these years.

"Happy birthday, Wolfram."

Yuuri snapped to attention when he heard Wolfram's name. He came face-to-face with Marius, who was beaming at the birthday celebrant.

"Thank you," Wolfram muttered, without glancing up at Marius.

The next seconds of dead silence seemed to stretch longer.

Waltorana cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but you don't look well. Have you been dining and resting enough?"

There was a twinge in Yuuri's chest as he witnessed how the remark made the blond eyelashes flutter. Wolfram had finally decided to look at Marius; though briefly, Yuuri was certain it was done out of concern, not curiosity.

"It's from missing Wolfram. Right, Marius?" Zephollo teased, an attempt to break the awkward reunion. "Shall we give these lovebirds privacy to mend damages time and distance have brought upon? Come, Sitka, I see a couple of attractive ladies over there. Watch and learn from the master the art of introducing oneself."

When Zephollo and Sitka walked away, another round of silence stepped in.

"We've danced to this tune before. Shall we relive that moment and create new memories as well?" Marius offered, extending a gloved hand.

The invitation remained unanswered. The lowered lashes of the pallid face and light twitching of lips indicated Wolfram wasn't feeling well, overtly affected by Marius; and this evoked another ache in Yuuri's chest. But there was no room for envy now, Yuuri told himself. Wolfram needed him, and he would not be let down.

"Are you all right?" Yuuri asked softly, stroking Wolfram's back.

Wolfram merely stood there, with a wineglass poised in the air, staring at the floor, unblinking.

Marius took a step closer and touched Wolfram's forearm. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram's lips pressed into a thin line. He lifted his head slowly and glared at Marius. Marius, however, either didn't take the hint or chose to ignore the warning, and held on to Wolfram's arm. Wolfram breathed deeply, chest rising conspicuously under his formal von Bielefeld uniform.

"If you don't feel like dancing, we can take a walk, talk," Marius suggested gently, if not cautiously. When there was no response, he teased good-humoredly, "As long as we're together, doing nothing sounds fine as well. We can simply stare at each—"

"Sorry," Wolfram mumbled, releasing his arm from Marius. He then walked away, clutching his wineglass still.

Marius turned to follow Wolfram, but Yuuri planted a firm hand on the former's shoulder.

"I'll go," Yuuri said.

Marius blinked innocently. "Pardon me?"

Yuuri exhaled loudly. "Isn't it obvious that your presence in unwanted? Or are you playing insensitive—like you've done for almost a year?" he asked flatly.

Waltorana gasped, appalled by the Maoh's unusual lack of courtesy.

"All the more reason to clear up any misunderstanding," Marius said, seemingly unperturbed at the accusation hurled.

Yuuri shook his head. Marius's self-possession tested his own. "Wolfram was ecstatic before you arrived. Don't ruin this special night for him," Yuuri said. Before Marius could reply, he walked away, heading for the balcony where Wolfram disappeared into.

"I anticipated this; I wasn't expecting him to welcome me with open arms," Marius admitted to Waltorana. "Nevertheless I'm optimistic that a serious talk will—"

"Don't waste any more precious time explaining to me," Waltorana said.

Marius smiled weakly. "Right. If you'll excuse me, I'll go see him now, no matter what King Yuuri says."

"That's not what I meant either," Waltorana said. "Pursuing him like this will result in a repeat of what had happened. You have much to make up for, and creativity is required from you."

Marius's brows wrinkled in puzzlement.

Waltorana sighed. "Ah, do youth today possess insipid imagination?" he asked. Then, he winked at Marius. "Just this once, I'll help. You may update me while we prepare something nice for the birthday celebrant. But first we need to fetch your friends."

OooooooooO

Bending forward, Wolfram rested a hand on the railing of the balcony, his other hand clutching his side. A knot of anxiety in his stomach made its presence known. Perhaps it was the result of months worrying about Marius while they were apart; the unpleasant encounter in the baths of Ertra; and the dejection he felt since yesterday, worsening with every passing minute when Marius showed no interest in seeing him.

After Yuuri made him feel special earlier, Wolfram was convinced ending his relationship with Marius would be a breeze, or less painful at least. However, now that Marius had finally appeared, convictions were thrown out the window, replaced with a surge of emotions: fear, elation, yearning, and anger, all at once. The moment Sitka announced Marius's arrival, Wolfram wanted to run to and from the man that he ended up petrified with stupor; and when Marius spoke and touched him, he wanted to land a fist on the man's jaw, and yet another part of him longed to be held by the arms he knew well.

"Upset stomach?"

The concerned voice was accompanied by a hand on Wolfram's back, startling him. Wolfram glanced to his side and offered a weak smile to owner of the soothing hand, rubbing his back. "Nerves," he answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Yuuri asked quietly.

Wolfram shook his head.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri said, "Shortly after our engagement was annulled, I visited you in Lord Waltorana's castle. I remember how shocked you appeared when you found me and Conrard in the study. You were so stiff in my arms." Yuuri chuckled.

Wolfram arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What I'm leading to is this: you resented me for some time, and moved on with a new life with Marius," Yuuri said. "I admit the effect Marius has on you earlier renders me utterly insecure. However, I'll remain optimistic that the strong person in you—the man I begged but failed to reconcile with in Lord Waltorana's castle—would be able to leave your past with Marius and move on. With _me_ this time."

The corners of Wolfram's mouth slanted upward. "This is the third surprise from you today," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I never expected you to possess such wisdom or maturity."

Yuuri chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Wolfram leaned over to kiss Yuuri's cheek. "I'm fortunate to have you as a friend."

Yuuri grinned. "I'm still holding you to your promise earlier… you know… when this celebration is over." The black eyebrows wiggled meaningfully.

"Oh, right, right," Wolfram said, nodding.

"Shall we get this party over with? My healing powers' fully charged. Allow me to alleviate the pain in your stomach before we return inside."

"Nah. It should pass now that you made me feel better," Wolfram said, taking Yuuri's hand. "Let's remain like this for a moment. I prefer to hold on to this calm a while longer."

OooooooooO

"Wolfie, honey!" Cecilie called out. She strutted toward her youngest son from the opposite side of the great hall. "Wolfie!" she repeated.

Wolfram had been going around, entertaining guests endlessly, and she had yet to congratulate him on his hundred and ninth birthday. Moreover, she heard of some wonderful news she needed to share with the world.

A few feet and several bodies away from Wolfram, a slender man blocked her vision and seemed headed in the same direction.

"Waltorana?" Cecilie asked, recognizing the hairstyle and bearing of the nobleman before her.

When her brother-in-law ignored her, Cecilie tickled his nape with her long fingernails, making his head shake rapidly. She giggled.

Waltorana glanced over his shoulder. Upon seeing Cecilie, he faced forward again and proceeded to where Wolfram and Yuuri stood.

Shortly Waltorana was exchanging greetings with Antoine Jean Le Pierre, Ruler of Fransia, and his wife, Leila.

"Here's an invitation from Marius," Waltorana said, slipping a note into Wolfram's pocket. "He's waiting for you. Talk to him, for the sake of your happiness."

Yuuri, who was standing close to Wolfram and most likely had overheard, simply smiled at Waltorana. Wolfram, on the other hand, ignored his uncle and pretended to listen attentively to what Leila was saying. Waltorana then remained where he stood and was about to make a comment on Leila's remark on Fransia's tax reform when Cecilie joined in as well, though with an entirely different topic:

"Wolfie!" Cecilie exclaimed, hugging Wolfram to her ample bosom. "How could you have imparted such important happening to Gunter before your own mother?"

"_Mother_…" Wolfram muttered, escaping from the clutch of the voluptuous woman.

"This development," Antoine said, putting a protective arm around Leila when a drunken dignitary brushed her shoulder, "what could it be, may I ask?"

Cecilie waited purposely for all eyes to fall on her, and said, "My youngest son, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and our beloved Maoh are in love! They're engaged again! For _real_ this time!"

Cecilie's loud declaration captured the attention of those nearby. The great hall fell silent in that small spot where they stood. Then, murmurs followed, and gradually increased to a buzzing sound as guests passed on what they had heard.

The statement spread like wildfire.

A stunned Wolfram stood wide-eyed, staring at his mother; while Yuuri held his breath behind a grin, awaiting Wolfram's response.

"Why, this calls for a double celebration!" Leila exclaimed, raising her glass in a toast.

The great hall resounded with cheers. Everyone seemed to have put aside their previous conversations and surrounded the recently pronounced couple.

"Wolfie, oh, Wolfie!" Cecilie said, embracing her son again. "You've made me so happy!"

"I knew it! When's the big day, Shibuya?" somebody, Murata most likely, asked from behind.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, Your Excellency!" a familiar voice, Yozak's perhaps, shouted from somewhere.

"It must be real this time," a server, trapped in the huddle, uttered to another server. "That's what I heard."

"I thought I sensed something in the air since they graced this chamber," another remarked.

"I need to lie down, Berias," someone, Saralegui most probably, said with a dramatic sigh.

Wolfram regarded the faces before him blankly. Every guest had something to say, but not a single word was absorbed by his mind. His mother had jumped to conclusions and everyone believed her. The longer this false information went around, the more difficult it would be to rectify.

_It's a big misunderstanding! _Wolfram wanted to shout.

Wolfram continued to look around in a daze until he sensed something warm envelope his hand. He turned to Yuuri, who had entwined their fingers together. Yuuri's mouth parted, but the enthusiasm within the great hall swallowed his voice.

_Silence!_ Wolfram yelled inside his head. _Silence!_

Wolfram was about to storm off, but once again his eyes fell on Yuuri, who was smiling still, watching him with expectant eyes. Yuuri was beaming with happiness and pride, forcing a smile from Wolfram as well. The guests roared in applause. And Yuuri's grin grew wider.

There was a tap on Wolfram's shoulder, prompting him to look behind. He watched Waltorana's back as the man made his way through the crowd. The pat on his shoulder was his uncle's farewell. His uncle, the sole person in the hall who attempted to penetrate the armor he had donned, had conceded defeat.

Wolfram suddenly felt abandoned. And it took a great deal of willpower to remain where he was.

_Oh, God,_ _I wish not to let down any more loved ones, _Wolfram silently said as he regarded the delighted faces around, _especially this person holding my hand._

OooooooooO

TBC

**A/N 3:** As mentioned earlier, the original second half of this chapter is now chapter 20, which will take place immediately after the last scene above. Hope you're still interested in this work, enough to keep me company during the next update, no later than June 30. Until then, enjoy the rest of the month!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics.

**Beta-reader: **None.

**A/N: **Heartfelt thanks to those who left reviews and sent PMs. Your thoughts truly keep this work alive.

I'm afraid I'll have to apologize again:(( First, I promised to update within June, so I rushed this, thus its bound to contain errors even after looking over it a couple of times. Second, again, this is incomplete in terms of the chapter's main story. But I'll update very soon, between July 5 & 7.

Some may be wondering what the rush is about. Some may find my apologies and reasons laughable. And I probably deserve those thoughts. But I do hope you'll enjoy reading this. That's all that really matters to me.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 20**

It was almost midnight. Zephollo had had enough alcohol for the night. Sprawled on the bed, he blinked at the ceiling. He watched the shadows dance as the flickering flames fought to stay alive; an impossibility given that the candles in the chamber were diminishing rapidly to mounds of stubs. He listened to Marius, crooning a birthday song, sitting on a chaise longue by the tall windows.

The occasional off-key notes made Zephollo grin. As if in accompaniment, Sitka, who had fallen asleep on Marius's lap, started snoring with loud, sporadic snorts. Zephollo's cheeks stretched further. How did they arrive at this comical state? With the little left of his mental faculties, he retraced their steps:

Not long after he and Sitka introduced themselves to a couple of attractive ladies in the great hall, Waltorana and Marius asked for assistance. Then, Waltorana ushered them Atemanns into his chamber, where they obtained a half dozen bottles of alcoholic beverages, several candelabra, heavy potted plants from the balcony, and a couple of vases holding blue tulips; all of which they brought to Wolfram's chamber, which happened to be his and Sitka's accommodation during the weeklong competitions. Waltorana instructed where each item was to be settled. Special attention was given to the balcony, where the potted plants were placed and the green-patinated round table was covered with cream linen and adorned with a vase of blue tulips and candelabrum. Waltorana, who had heard of his music skills, asked if he could do wonders with a flute. He proudly affirmed this. Waltorana then asked Sitka if he was any good with balancing a tray. The boy nodded, though his grin appeared somewhat of a grimace. Before Waltorana left the chamber, they were informed to expect a trolley of confectionaries and full course meal to be brought up by a manservant. A flute would follow as well. Apparently the alfresco meal for Marius and Wolfram included a butler, a role to be carried out by Sitka, and a musician for a touch of romantic ambiance, a requirement he would fulfill.

That was nearly three hours ago.

Now three bottles of beverages—whiskey, wine, and liqueur—were empty; the floor was littered with crumbs of pastries; every candelabrum was coated by hardening drips of wax; and the inebriated butler—whom the older Atemanns allowed a jigger of whiskey and a trifle more of liqueur—fell asleep before Marius could finish reading his favorite book.

A long sigh escaped Zephollo's lips: Wolfram wasn't coming. Zephollo could tell Marius expected as much without imparting thoughts. Perhaps this was the reason Marius had one drink after another, despite Zephollo's warning that alcohol combined with medication could tamper with the senses as though he had exceeded his alcohol tolerance.

Zephollo had known Marius all his life, thus the former inwardly hoped the latter would not start reminiscing endlessly, the usual consequence of intoxication. As if to humor Zephollo, Marius stopped singing and began to speak:

"Remember when I suggested that Wolfram join you in Savil? He was peeved because I let him go without me. He hardly spoke a word after dinner. Still, he permitted me to hold him as we slept." Marius released a chuckle before he went on. "Upon our next meeting—in Uncle Gebhard's manor—he kissed me while I pretended to be asleep. I was certain then that whatever resentment existed was gone.

"The most trivial action triggers Wolfram's doubts easily. And yet he manages to overcome insecurities in time. Was I wrong to expect our moments together would assure him my heart is filled with thoughts of him, from every waking moment until my eyes close at night? You see, I never disclosed this to him. Perhaps I should have. However, I refuse to frighten or suffocate him with the immensity of my feelings. Then again, perhaps that's what he requires."

"Don't wallow in the past," Zephollo said. "Do something about the present."

After a moment of consideration, Marius said, "Right." He then secured his hold around Sitka's shoulders and under the knees. He got to his feet and stood unsteadily for a moment, head spinning with the swift motion. "That whiskey is strong…" he muttered, turning around to lower Sitka on the bed.

Zephollo sighed. "I did warn you not to take so much with your medication."

"The celebration at the great hall should be over by now," Marius remarked as he tucked Sitka under the covers. "I'll wait for Wolfram outside his studio. Yesterday, he mentioned to you that he's been sleeping there, correct? Let's hope he retires soon."

"Do you know the way? I don't," Zephollo said, shifting to lie on his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

Marius buttoned his olive-colored waistcoat. "The guards should be able to provide direction," he said, donning the suit jacket that completed his attire. He then headed for the door.

"Don't forget to return early in the morning," Zephollo reminded. Marius was known to be responsible. However, considering the man's current condition, as well as the state of his relationship with Wolfram, duty could be abandoned inadvertently. "Islander Tim Lance is needed in the stadium by ten o'clock," Zephollo added, watching his friend's back. He was almost certain Marius grimaced at the unpleasant thought of donning the heavy beard.

Marius swung the door open. Instead of stepping outside the chamber, he paused and glanced to the side. "Zeph… I'm…"

Zephollo's brows furrowed at the hushed voice. He noticed the rise and fall of Marius's shoulders with every deep draw of breath.

"_Afraid,_" Marius finished almost in a whisper.

Despite the admission Marius hadn't uttered since his parents' untimely demise, Zephollo assumed nonchalance. "Of rejection?" he asked.

Marius lowered his head and gripped the brass handle. "Of what I'll do should he abandon me."

The next seconds of silence were fraught with meaning. Although Marius had suffered loss only once, he had lost everything. The years that followed were tumultuous and difficult.

Even though Marius wasn't looking in his direction, Zephollo offered him a smile. "Then do what you must," Zephollo said confidently. "Whatever path you decide to traverse, you're assured of my company. Not because you were born to be my king, but because I love you, my friend."

A nod of gratitude followed. After drawing another deep breath, Marius stepped into the brightly lit hallway.

OooooooooO

After a couple of hours of evading queries with vague remarks and wide smiles, Yuuri and Wolfram bid the last guests in the great hall a pleasant night. With the main competitions commencing early morning, everyone seemed to head straight to their chambers.

"What a night!" Yuuri remarked as they strolled along an empty gallery, trying to sound cheerful as he squeezed the clammy hand in his.

A weary sigh came in response.

"You're not exhausted yet, are you?" Yuuri asked, throwing a mischievous grin in Wolfram's direction.

Wolfram shrugged.

Yuuri wasn't surprised at the wordless reply. Since Cecilie's declaration, Wolfram's response was limited to either a nod or a smile.

"I mean…do you remember what you said earlier…in our chamber…while we were on the _bed_?" Yuuri asked meaningfully.

Wolfram didn't even bother to turn his head and look at his companion. Instead, he slipped his hand from Yuuri's and crossed his arms over his chest.

This stopped Yuuri right in his tracks. He watched Wolfram's back recede into the shadows created by the colonnade. It was then that reality could no longer be ignored: Wolfram was displeased with the turn of events.

Yuuri darted down the passageway and stood in front of Wolfram.

"Does it bother you so much that everyone believes we've renewed our engagement?" Yuuri asked, arms outstretched to the sides, blocking Wolfram's way.

Wolfram lowered his eyes to avoid the inquisitive gaze. He stepped aside, but the hands that landed on his shoulders prevented him from advancing.

"Are you upset because I didn't do anything about the situation before it got out of hand?" When Wolfram remained silent, Yuuri went on: "Please don't take it against me. Listen, I thought if I refuted your mother's declaration—if the _objection_ came from _me_—it would appear as though you're the one pressing for marriage…like during our previous engagement. Besides, you could've…."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the unfinished remark.

A loud exhale escaped Yuuri's lips. "You could've done something about it as well, but you didn't. Can you blame me if I took that as a positive sign?" Yuuri finished with grin, and hoped it came out more apologetic than how he sounded.

Wolfram finally locked eyes with Yuuri. Rather than the disappointment he anticipated, Yuuri perceived sadness in the emerald orbs, breaking the thread of enthusiasm he tried to sustain. Wolfram offered a smile, faint and somewhat contrite, and then looked away, pursing his lips and swallowing whatever thoughts he chose not to impart.

Yuuri's grin faltered as his mouth twitched. "I don't want to lose you because of this. If you feel pressured, then I assure you you're not," he said firmly. "We've successfully dealt with their questions about when the big day will be. That decision will be yours to make, just as I've informed them all. We could clear things up in the morning, tell them we're not engaged, but what for? It's only a matter of time until we reach that point again. After all, we are a real couple now, aren't we?"

The rueful smile returned, and Yuuri noticed Wolfram swallow conspicuously again. The emerald eyes turned even more melancholic. Yuuri suddenly feared the answer.

"Talk to me," Yuuri urged gently, squeezing his friend's shoulders. "I need to know what's going on inside your head. Tell me nothing's changed between us."

To Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing's changed," Wolfram whispered, pulling down Yuuri's hands from his shoulders.

Rendered speechless by the gesture of affection, Yuuri allowed Wolfram to resume their walk. Although relieved, Yuuri sensed there was more to come. Thus he remained silent.

"We're best friends, right?" Wolfram asked quietly.

Yuuri nodded.

"As best friends we should be able to share feelings without sugarcoating. Besides, we've been brutally frank with each other for as long as I can recall."

Yuuri nodded in agreement and encouragement, though growing uncertain whether he wanted to hear everything Wolfram had to say after all.

"As I've said, nothing's changed. My feelings for you remain the same. However, I'm not ready for a lifelong commitment. And you're right, I could've spoken these thoughts earlier, burst mother's bubbles, but I didn't. Do you know why?"

Yuuri shook his head. His heart remained uneasy, expecting the worst had yet to come.

"Because you were _beaming_. I couldn't bring myself to shatter the joy emanating from you."

Yuuri wondered if he should be grateful or hurt that Wolfram felt 'obligated' to protect his happiness.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I refuse to be your fiancé again. But it's not like I want to be as well. Not yet. Am I making sense?"

After a moment, Yuuri nodded slowly. "I think I do understand."

"Good," Wolfram said, taking Yuuri's hand as they turned left and went through an archway leading inside the castle.

"Does this mean you're no longer disappointed in me for allowing everyone to believe what your mother said?" Yuuri asked as they headed for the grand staircase.

"You didn't let me down any more than I did myself, Yuuri. I must admit, though, that I was deeply stressed even after we left the great hall. But now that you've assured me you're not expecting such commitment until I'm ready, a tide of worries ebbed away. After all, what's most important is that _you_ understand how I feel."

"Should we tell everyone tomorrow it was a big misunderstanding, that we're together but not engaged?"

"We should. But let's not make a big deal out of it—like another announcement. Let's clarify the matter of engagement only when it's brought up." Wolfram chuckled as he added, "Or they can wait for a royal wedding for years. Then speculate when decades pass and they still haven't received any invitation."

Yuuri's lower lip protruded. "I'm fine with 'years', but definitely not with '_decades'_," he muttered discontentedly.

Wolfram laughed again. And for a fleeting moment, Yuuri would like to believe the sadness had left the emerald eyes.

OooooooooO

It wasn't the _entire _truth Wolfram had revealed to Yuuri. A great part of Wolfram remained uneasy. Although Marius no longer seemed to be in the great hall during Cecilie's announcement, it didn't stop Wolfram from wondering if the false news had reached him. Now that his relationship with Yuuri had been disclosed to the public, Wolfram regretted not having spoken to Marius when the opportunity was presented. As he had emphasized to Yuuri before they left Earth, Wolfram didn't wish to provide Marius reason to believe their relationship had come to an end because someone else weighed more in his heart. What he shared with Marius was special. If not for the uncertainty of the future, there would be no reservations about continuing a lifetime together.

"Listen," Yuuri said, chuckling as they walked along the hallway. "Hear that?"

Wolfram cocked his head to the side. "Hear what?" It took a few seconds to perceive what Yuuri found amusing: an off-key singing around the corner.

"It's a birthday song," Yuuri remarked, trying to contain his laughter so as not to offend the mysterious singer. "For you, I bet."

The guards at the end of the hallway seemed to share Yuuri's amusement: their cheeks puffed and shoulders shook. Wolfram, however, could not find humor in the situation. He deemed the loud, unpleasant tune a trifle disrespectful at that late in the night. All the chambers nearby were occupied, and the tone-deaf man—if not drunken, as he sounded like one—could be a nuisance to light sleepers.

Wolfram took great strides, leaving Yuuri behind, and approached the guards, who were instructed to maintain peace and order within the castle at all times. The guards immediately straightened up, cleared their throats, and any amusement was wiped off their faces by the stern visage in front of them.

With hands on hips, Wolfram stood before the guards, tapping his boot on the carpet. "Why haven't you silenced him?" he asked quietly. "Are you rebelling at the monotony of your duty? I assure you better entertainment can be found elsewhere."

Both guards hesitated, looking to the right, where the awful singing was coming from.

"Should we receive complaints in the morning, you'll be held responsible," Wolfram warned. "Now, do something about this."

With the exception of troublemakers and unruly children, Wolfram—being one of the hosts of the Spring Sports Competitions—would rather refrain from reprimanding guests. Unfortunately for Wolfram, the guards seemed to share his opinion and remained where they were. They cleared their throats, motioning their heads in the direction of the noisemaker once more.

"Fine," Wolfram said, nodding, turning to do the task, "I'll go…."

Wolfram's voice trailed off as he recognized the man eight doors down the hallway. The man's forehead and hands were pressed against the door as he sang; a gesture that appeared quite intimate, as though he was serenading—if not for the annoying tone—whoever he presumed inhabited the chamber. The man was none other than Marius. And he was waiting outside an unoccupied room which happened to be Wolfram's studio.

"We informed him you were in the great hall, Captain," a guard said. "He left, but returned here shortly. Perhaps he took a route different from yours and you missed each other. We requested him to keep it down, however—"

"Everything all right?" Yuuri asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards replied in unison, saluting the Maoh who had joined them.

"It's not that loud," Yuuri said, touching Wolfram's back. "Let him be..." It was then that Yuuri saw Marius, who most likely had heard their voices, prompting him to cease his singing and turn in their direction.

Marius's eyes were narrowed, as though his vision wasn't clear enough to identify them from where he stood. Then, Marius walked toward them, squinting further before the corners of his eyes slanted upward into a smile.

"Wolfram," Marius called the unmoving man in front of Yuuri.

Marius's stride lacked its usual grace, feet landing either far apart or crossing each other, body swaying, bumping the wall a few times. It was evident that the man was inebriated, explaining the audacity to sing loudly at that ungodly hour. As Marius tottered toward them, Yuuri silently questioned if Wolfram—who appeared rooted on the spot—was embarrassed, appalled, or concerned.

Several feet away, Marius stopped advancing and rested his shoulder and weight against the wall.

"There you are," Marius said, grinning at Wolfram. He then glanced over Wolfram's shoulder and told the guards, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have doubted you when you said he hasn't returned to his chamber. Forgive me." He blinked, grinning still.

Wolfram took in the unsteady gait, bloodshot eyes, tousled hair, and carefree attitude of Marius with mixed emotions, out of which, relief was predominant. Marius could not have possibly heard about his fallacious engagement to Yuuri. Lingering outside the studio—and not the Maoh's chamber—was proof of Marius's ignorance of his relationship with Yuuri. The bitterness over Marius's failings was gradually dispelled by guilt, guilt of accepting—inviting—Yuuri into his life before it was completely over between them.

"Sitka, Zeph, and I have been waiting for you for a long while," Marius remarked. "I'm afraid they weren't able to keep their eyes open much longer and had gone to bed."

Wolfram felt heat rush to his face as the amber eyes gazed upon him. He lowered his lashes, and his heartbeat quickened at the mere sight of the full wide lips, parting with every utterance. At the nearness of Marius, the battle between trepidation and excitement commenced.

"We can still celebrate," Marius went on, rubbing his temples. "Just the two of us. Over a cold dinner, if you don't mind."

A voice inside Wolfram's head said this could be the last chance to end their relationship amicably. This knowledge somehow held his inner tumult in abeyance. "What?" he said. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I trust Lord Waltorana has passed on the invitation." Marius's brows furrowed. "Or did you not see him again after we left the great hall?"

Wolfram stared at Marius blankly.

Then, Wolfram's eyes widened when he recalled that his uncle had slipped something in the side of his garment. "Oh!" he exclaimed, dipping into his pocket. "You mean this," he then said, glancing over the contents of the note in his hand. It was an invitation to an alfresco meal in the balcony of his chamber. "Well, I—umm…I'm…full, really."

Marius's frown deepened. "I see…" With a loud exhale and a brief smile, he then suggested, "Care for a walk instead?"

"Forgive me, but it's late, Marius. Competition starts early. Wolf and I would like to catch a few winks before then," Yuuri said. "You could use rest yourself," he finished with practiced tact.

There was a moment of silence. Wolfram looked everywhere but at the amber eyes. He didn't appreciate how Yuuri mentioned them together and 'sleep' in a single sentence. Did Yuuri intend to insinuate they slept in the same chamber? Wolfram wondered, and could only hope Yuuri would not reveal anything prematurely.

"This concern you've been displaying all night," Marius started quietly, fiddling with the glove over his right hand with a wry grin, "whose sake is it for—Wolfram's, mine, or yours?"

The ears of the guards, who were facing forward again, almost perked from curiosity. If not for the blond captain's concerned glance over his shoulder—perhaps to see if the taunting remark had been noticed—the guards would have looked to the side.

A black brow shot up. "Excuse me?" Yuuri asked.

"Something tells me you're afraid," Marius explained slowly, clearly, settling his gaze on Yuuri purposely. "Afraid of the _wonders_ a private walk can do," he finished with a smirk.

"_Marius…_" Wolfram muttered in an undertone, motioning his head slightly behind him, where only the guards stood.

Marius ignored the warning. Instead, he met the black orbs unflinchingly.

Although taken aback by the presumptuous man, Yuuri assumed confidence. "Is that so? Why do I get this feeling you won't appear so smug after you hear what Wolf has to say?" he retorted calmly.

It was Yuuri's turn to smirk as he watched Marius's chin draw up and brows wrinkle in concern. Wolfram's lips parted wide, as if about to reprimand Yuuri, but no words came out; nevertheless, the latter was aware his friend was utterly disappointed in him.

Marius crossed his arms over his chest. With a deep breath, he said, "Ah, sounds like you have everything figured out." He then turned to Wolfram, and asked, "Well then, what do you have to tell me, Wolfram?"

The amber eyes were dangerously devoid of emotion, and the flat voice sounded almost threatening. Wolfram knew he had to act before patience evaporated with the heated exchange. Thus he forced himself to smile at Marius, and was surprised it felt good, liberating even, that he wondered why he bothered to deprive himself of such simple gesture.

The corners of Marius's mouth twitched, before curving upward as well. When was the last time they smiled at each other? Wolfram wondered as a surge of warmth coursed throughout his body.

Blushing profusely, Wolfram asked, "Does the invitation include drinks? I think I'd like to have a glass or two before retiring for the night." Sensing Yuuri's scowl, he quickly added, "Just wait there a moment please. There's something Yuuri and I have to finalize for tomorrow's competitions."

Without waiting for Marius's reply, Wolfram tugged at Yuuri's forearm, ushering him around the corner.

Yuuri's eyes glazed over with emotion. "You can't be serious!" he hissed once they were out of earshot from Marius and the guards.

Wolfram placed a forefinger over his lips. "Shh," he said. "You know very well I have to let him know it's over."

"You'll be wasting time reasoning with a drunken jerk!"

"Shh! He may be unsteady on his feet, but his speech tells me his mental faculties are intact," Wolfram uttered softly. "It's now or never. Come tomorrow, he'll hear about us. And I don't want him to feel betrayed. I owe him that much."

"You owe him nothing!" Yuuri said, refusing to keep silent. "He abandoned you. He—"

With a hand over Yuuri's mouth, Wolfram muffled the rest of the words.

"I need—I _want_ to talk to him," Wolfram said under his breath. "If I never get a proper closure with him, I can never move on… with you," he ended, dropping his hand to the side.

Yuuri's head shook in disbelief, brows drawn together in disapproval, lips pressed tightly to contain the anger, and the black garment rose conspicuously with every deep breath to lessen the pain he felt. "Will you?" he asked bitterly, his voice choked with doubt, his narrowed eyes expectant yet condemning. "Will you truly manage to end it with him?"

Someone cleared his throat conspicuously.

It was Marius, standing in front of the guards at the end of the hallway. "Wolfram?" he called.

Marius was grinning like a fool. If not for the unhappy face of Yuuri, Wolfram would have laughed. "I'll be there shortly," Wolfram said, holding up a hand, motioning Marius to remain where he was and not come any closer.

Pain was etched on Yuuri's face, awakening a pang of conscience within Wolfram.

Wolfram couldn't help but question if he was misleading Yuuri, Marius, or himself. The answer eluded him. And at that moment, he wished Marius had never showed up, ruining his night with Yuuri. Perhaps it was best if Marius had never entered his life, period. He would have forgiven Yuuri for his betrayal by now, and they would have returned to their uncomplicated life together.

Wolfram released another sigh. Happiness wasn't as elusive before he met Marius.

"There's only one way to find out," Wolfram replied. He offered Yuuri a feeble smile, and added, "Go rest. When you awake, you'll have the answer."

Then, Wolfram turned away from Yuuri, and headed toward Marius.

OooooooooO

"Couldn't you have waited patiently like I requested?" Wolfram grumbled, taking great strides to stay ahead of Marius.

"Forgive me. I grew worried you'd change your mind," Marius said, placing a hand against the wall which appeared too close all of a sudden.

Wolfram threw a glance over his shoulder and found Marius staggering, lagging behind. "Why did you drink so much if you had plans of taking a stroll?" Wolfram asked.

"Wasn't much really," Marius mumbled. Out loud, he said, "I didn't anticipate going after you: I thought you'd accept our invitation. Forgive me for the way I am now."

"Why were you humiliating yourself—and me—by singing so loud in the hallway?"

Marius blinked a few times in an attempt to stay focused and not stumble despite the dizziness every swift movement induced. "When I didn't find you in the great hall, I thought you were inside your chamber, avoiding me," he said. "I was hoping you'd become embarrassed enough to come out. Forgive me please."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. His disapproval of Marius's behavior subsided with every spontaneous remark. However, he wasn't done with his reprimands: "Whatever happened to your diplomacy? Couldn't you have shown Yuuri, _the Maoh_, some respect? You didn't even bother to acknowledge him properly. In fact, you ignored his presence until he spoke."

"Now that… I won't apologize for," Marius said, halting in his tracks. Undigested particles of pastries were trying to escape from his throat. He managed to swallow them down before they could succeed, grimacing at the acridity enveloping his tongue and assailing his nostrils. After a deep breath, he went on: "He's told me off more than once tonight, and it felt good to tell him off in return."

Wolfram sucked his cheeks to suppress his amusement. Aside from being forthright, Marius was much bolder, daring, when inebriated. Retaliation was certainly expected.

"Wolfram…"

At the weak voice, Wolfram looked behind. He found Marius leaning against the side of the archway leading to the baths, wiping perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand. Marius appeared unwell. Not only were his cheeks flushed, eyes red and inflamed, but his breathing seemed heavy beneath the slump of his shoulders. Wolfram had never seen Marius this affected by alcohol before. How much did he have? Wolfram wondered.

"Yuuri's right: looks like you're in dire need of rest," Wolfram said with assumed dispassion. At that instant, he silently hoped Marius would not take the advice and call it a night.

"No," Marius said, shaking his head, motioning to the passageway behind him with his thumb, "I simply need to relieve myself. Please wait for me."

"All right," Wolfram said. "But I refuse to wait long. Do you know what time it is?" he added, feigning annoyance, suggesting an inconvenience that didn't exist.

Marius nodded wordlessly. He turned around and covered his mouth.

Wolfram noticed the sudden upward movement of the broad back. "Hey, don't throw up on the floor," he said, without a hint of the concern he felt. "Someone might slip before anybody notices it has to be cleaned."

Marius proceeded down the corridor with feeble steps.

"Since you're going to the baths, might as well drink a couple of glasses of water!" Wolfram hollered just before Marius turned left and disappeared from sight. "There should be a pitcher or two prepared for guests… you might find mint candies as well…" he muttered, suddenly wondering why he bothered assuming indifference only to suggest something that proved otherwise.

With a shrug, Wolfram crossed arms over his chest and waited where he stood.

Now that Marius was gone, that part of the castle fell silent once more. There was a noticeable difference however. Since Wolfram left the great hall, silence brought no comfort. Now, as he regarded the empty hallway, his heart and mind seemed lighter. In fact, he hadn't stumbled upon such blitheness in months. Whatever happened to the weight pressing on his chest since he decided to end his relationship with Marius? Or did the answer lie within the question?

Wolfram's thoughts returned to the awful birthday song. He chuckled, throwing his head back in delayed response to the hilarious absurdity of it all. Then, Marius's excuse came to mind:

"_I thought you were inside your chamber, avoiding me. I was hoping you'd become embarrassed enough to come out."_

Another soft laughter escaped Wolfram's throat. Marius could be utterly silly when he wanted to. Wasn't that part of the many he greatly appreciated about him?

He could still recall the time Marius showed him the waltz of the Northern Lights. They made love, in the middle of an open field, during a cold autumn night. That was the first time he claimed Marius, the first time he could say the man was truly _his_. They were crazy. Crazy, and happy.

Then, there was that time out on deck of Waltorana von Bielefeld's ship. They had departed Dimagil—a small nation where several business associates of Waltorana lived—and were headed back to Shin Makoku. They danced under countless stars arcing across the night sky. And made love—

Wolfram straightened up. He chided himself for reminiscing, for getting carried away. However glorious their past, there was no future with Marius, period. And he had to inform Marius that was unacceptable.

He regarded the empty junction, consisting of the carpeted hallway with doors on either side and the narrow corridor with pebble floor leading to the baths. He walked down the latter. In case Marius had passed out, he would end up waiting a long time, he thought. He then inwardly laughed as an image of the tall man sprawled on the tiled floor came to mind.

OooooooooO

Wolfram swung the door to the baths. The sconces along the walls had been replenished recently with candles, each one lit to illuminate the baths should any guest use it during the night. A faint but offensive odor wafted from ahead, a greeting that wasn't entirely unexpected. As soon as he walked through the archway, he saw a black glove and empty candy wrappers atop a heap of olive-colored garments on a wooden bench, underneath was a pail, where the recognizable stench seemed to originate.

Mist hovered above only one pool, the pool nearest the entrance, and it was where he found Marius, submerged waist deep, the muscular back toward him. Marius's head was inclined forward, toward chest, and for a second Wolfram thought he had fallen asleep. However, as if sensing another's presence, Marius glanced over his shoulder. Marius turned around quickly and placed his palms and a foot over the edge of the pool.

"It's all right, stay there if you wish," Wolfram said, holding up a hand to emphasize his meaning.

Marius hauled his stark-naked glistening body from the water nevertheless. And Wolfram couldn't help but notice how the well-defined biceps, mounds on the tanned torso, and muscles of the lower limbs rippled in synchrony in that swift motion. The supple movements told Wolfram that the alcohol that resided in Marius's body had all been dumped inside the bucket.

Whatever awe Wolfram held at the seemingly sculpted body was replaced with a stirring at his loins as his gaze settled on the length dangling between long legs.

But even that sensation was short-lived.

In a blink, Wolfram's brows drew close as he squinted to make certain the purple and red patch of skin over a protruding hipbone wasn't a mere shadow. "What is that?" he asked, turning around to follow Marius who had walked past him

"I wasn't able to find the pail in time and sullied my clothes," Marius said, heading for the towel he had left at the other end of the pool. "Thus I thought I might as well wash off." As he dried his body, he went on: "I had no intention of staying long and prolonging your wait, believe me. It's just that the water felt good and seemed to awaken my limbs. Sorry if I lost track of t—"

"Don't evade my question," Wolfram snapped from behind Marius. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, clutching the tender flesh inadvertently.

"Ah-oh—ouch!" Marius winced, clasping Wolfram's wrist in an attempt to remove the hand from his pelvis.

A long-drawn-out gasp echoed in the baths, followed by another sharp query: "What the fuck happened to your hand?"

It was then that Marius realized he was holding Wolfram's wrist with his bare right hand, swollen and as blue as his bruised hip. Marius dropped the towel to the floor. Using his then free left hand, he detached the fingers from his hip, but maintained his hold on Wolfram's wrist as he turned around.

"It never ceases to amaze me how those slender fingers of yours can possess such powerful grip," Marius remarked, looking into the widened emerald eyes.

"Hnf! You think you can cleverly avoid my questions by teasing?" Wolfram huffed. "Well, you won't succeed, I tell you."

"Any other imperfections you wish to point out?" Marius asked with a lopsided grin.

Wolfram's upper lip curled into a sneer. "Now that you've mentioned it, I do wonder what you've been eating or why you haven't been eating to lose weight. Earlier, I also found myself questioning how long it's been since you last washed your hair because it's as dull and stiff as a hairpiece. Ah, and the rashes on your cheeks and redness in your eyes have been there since you arrived at the great hall; therefore, they can't be because of alcohol consumption. Why, you didn't seem drunk then!"

Wolfram hadn't realized how loud he had been until silence stepped in with pronounced comparison. In his sudden embarrassment, it required effort to maintain the scowl on his face, a scowl he intended to display until answers were provided. It didn't help that the stillness also made him realize that Marius was thumbing his inner wrist, and that the naked body was mere inches away, bare toes rubbing the tips of his boots.

"Well?" Wolfram asked through gritted teeth. "I'm waiting…."

"I don't know how I lost weight. As for my hand..." Marius paused to touch the underside of Wolfram's face with both hands.

Wolfram held his breath. He sensed hair prickling from forearms to nape. How could a simple touch elicit frisson? What enchantment was this beyond escape? He had never questioned it before, but now wondered why it was so.

"It's been like this for almost a month," Marius continued as his fingers gingerly traced the chiseled jaw, hollow of cheeks, gliding up to the contours of the dainty ears. "However, as you can perceive, it moves without difficulty."

Rendered powerless, Wolfram stood still, gazing back and forth the amber eyes and parted full lips.

"Now, my hair…" Marius chuckled, clasping Wolfram's nape. He thumbed the slender throat, while his other hand smoothed the fine blond hair behind. "I… it's because I…"

"What?" Wolfram uttered as he exhaled. Controlling the whirl of sensations from his head to toes proved to be difficult. He thought of reaching for Marius's wrists, pull them down, but afraid he'd hold on and caress them in reciprocity.

"Don't know…can't think straight at the moment…" Marius voice trailed off as he traced the golden brows with a slight frown. Then, his lips curved upward in a tender smile. Only for a while though. Swallowing conspicuously, his fingers continued to gingerly stroke the sides of the prefect face, from high cheekbones to the rest of the creamy flesh beneath. He frowned again, and then smiled again.

If Marius shared his feeling at the moment, then Wolfram understood the oscillating emotions, from painful yearning to realization of such longing.

"It's _so_ good to see you, touch you," Marius uttered quietly, earnestly, regarding every inch he paid attention to with utmost affection, adoration.

Wolfram sensed the warm palms return to the sides of his neck, the digits buried under his hair, stroking his scalp. His head tilted back voluntarily, to accommodate the thumbs that teased the skin behind the lower part of each ear. Marius was touching him ever so delicately, eliciting a shiver down his spine.

Temperance and resolve melted rapidly under the heated caress. What was he holding back for? What made him decide this magic had to stop? Wolfram could no longer find the answers, and found his state laughable.

The hunger Wolfram hadn't felt in months had returned. He ignored the warning of his mind. He wanted to satisfy the demands of his flesh. His palms, aching to feel the slick flesh, found Marius's shoulder blades, and glided down the tapering back. A sharp intake of breath was heard, and he wondered if it was from Marius or himself. He moved his fingers, biting his lower lip as he was reacquainted with the contours of his love's body. _Love?_ he questioned. Despite the greatness of the word, it seemed inadequate to describe the affinity between them.

Wolfram saw the amber eyes gazing at him with an ardency that reflected his own. His cheeks were soon pressed between gentle hands. He closed his eyes as his face inched closer to Marius. He then felt the soft lips against his, and tugged one after the other. His hands continued to move behind the smooth, hard back, until his arm rested across the width of the narrow hips, while his other palm slid up to Marius's nape, fingers nestling into the thick hair. Then, he darted his tongue between the fleshy folds against his lips without further foreplay, thirsty for more.

The warm tongue seemed to share Wolfram's thirst, licking and sucking fluid from his mouth without mercy. Wolfram's head reeled with indescribable sensations.

Marius stoked the flames in the emerald orbs. And Wolfram burned for more. But they eventually sought for air. Marius panted heavily, and so did Wolfram. With their foreheads and noses pressed together, they relished the feel of their warm breaths coming together, teasing their tender lips.

During that break, Wolfram felt and caught sight of the engorged member rubbing against his concealed-but-equally-erect penis.

Marius stepped back when he noticed where Wolfram's gaze was directed. "Forgive me," Marius said. "It's been extremely long since we last… well, that's what I suppose. Forgive me."

Blond brows wrinkled in puzzlement. "What?" Wolfram asked, stepping forward, suddenly concerned that the intermission would not be momentary.

Marius's forefinger pointed below Wolfram's waist.

Wolfram looked down. He found a dark, damp spot below the middle of his blue jacket. His gaze returned to Marius's member. It was then that he noticed the copious pre-cum dribbling from the slit of the engorged purplish head. This brought a smile to Wolfram's face.

"Ahhh…" Wolfram said, blushing in delight. His fingers began to work on the buttons of his top garment. "Well, we wouldn't want further stains, do we now?" he added, looking coyly at Marius through lowered lashes.

It took less than a second for Marius to discern the suggestive undertone. He darted to the opposite side of the baths, toward the shelf within a narrow recess in the wall, lined with decorative bottles holding fragrances, body oil, shampoo, and soap.

In no time Wolfram was freed of his top garment and boots. After removing his belt, he settled his swords on the floor. As he tugged his trousers in haste, his gaze returned to Gottlieb, the sacred sword Marius had given him. He then recalled how Gottlieb had interrupted a promising evening with Yuuri earlier.

_Yuuri._

He must be waiting, Wolfram thought. There was a twinge in his chest, and pain in his throat and at the back of his eyes. How could he do this to Yuuri?

It wasn't too late to change his mind, a part of him suggested. But another side of him—the one observing Marius's profile and the firm backside raised in the air as he bent forward to grab, sniff, and read labels of bottles frantically—said that moments like these between them were bound to happen, over and over, inescapably so.

Except for his tiny black underwear, Wolfram was naked, and the round head of his distended member peeked out. He then wondered if the other side of him was ruled by his penis. And he inwardly laughed, dismissing the silly notion. His feelings for Marius were undoubtedly more than physical. The months they spent apart would not be torturous if that wasn't the case. Moreover, if it was mere gratification of the flesh, he could very well find that in somebody else, in Yuuri for instance.

_There's no future with Marius!_ the stubborn other half of him reminded. If that was true, then giving in to desire now would be courting heartache_. Temptation never felt more right though, _another part of him argued.

Wolfram shook his head to rid of the conflicting thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Yuuri._

Wolfram then walked up to Marius. He considered teasing the man—that the weary wait had made him flaccid—but he was well aware that the swelling at his loins hadn't entirely subsided. He stroked Marius's back, still inclined low. "What's the holdup?" he quietly asked.

Marius cast a brief smile, draping a hand around Wolfram's waist to pull him closer, while his other hand grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. With a sigh, Marius straightened up.

"You've run out of shampoo and lotion. These are mostly strong fragrances for the baths. I wouldn't recommend using those… they could sting. Now this," Marius said, sniffing the bottle in his hand, "smells like oil. Though it's hard to tell when there's no label."

"That is oil," Wolfram said, wrapping his arms around Marius. "And, yes, the servants will have to replenish when they clean before _dawn_."

A crooked grin appeared on Marius's face. "That doesn't leave us with much time," he said, lowering his head to Wolfram's.

Marius's lips didn't linger on Wolfram's for long; the former trailed wet kisses along the latter's cheeks, working up to an ear.

"Wait, wait," Marius softly said, putting a narrow distance between them by holding Wolfram by the shoulders. "I've been thinking, not just while I was in search for oil, but for some time now."

A blond eyebrow cocked in bafflement.

"If we make love, fall asleep, and wake up with you realizing there are unsettled matters between us, you'll regret tonight," Marius said. "And I don't want you to regret making love with me, ever."

As the meaning sank in, the corners of Wolfram's mouth upturned in appreciation.

"Until very recently, you've been avoiding me," Marius said, studying the emerald eyes for any reaction. "Our encounter in the baths of Ertra was very disturbing. And I have a pretty good idea how peeved you were because you didn't reply to my last correspondence, and I don't see the lutemnultric ring around your neck."

The warmth on Wolfram's face was replaced with a distant countenance as the reminder brought back both anger and guilt. Pursing his lips in thought, he brushed off the hands from his shoulders, and then walked back to where he left his uniform, beside Marius's sullied clothes.

"I guess the explanations in my correspondence weren't acceptable," Marius remarked, following Wolfram, who then sat on the wooden bench.

With his toes, Wolfram pushed the foul-smelling pail away. He crossed his arms over his lap and stared at the still water of the pool ahead. "I never read your second and last letter. As for the ring, it's with the first and _only_ letter you sent in _months_," he said emphatically, ignoring the hand that landed on his bare thigh. "And, yes, I resented you for leaving me behind that night despite my warning," he added, his tone raising a notch. "I also haven't forgotten how disappointed I was every time I received no word from you, especially after I heard about the tremors. Didn't it ever occur to you that your lack of correspondence would make me anxious? Or were my feelings too insignificant to include in your hectic world?"

Expecting more to come, Marius listened quietly.

"And when I found out _accidentally_ that you could transport, it was like a blow to my pride. Why wasn't I informed of such an important detail in your life? Wasn't I supposed to be your closest companion—your lover—then? Also, you never bothered to see me. Even after traveling became so much easier!" An exasperated sigh escaped Wolfram's throat. He then looked at the hand on his thigh. "Oh, while I'm at it, let me add that whenever you refuse to provide reasons for matters like this," he paused to raise Marius's swollen, discolored hand, "and your bruised hip, I feel unimportant as well."

Silence lingered in the baths. Wolfram looked to his left and found Marius's eyes fixed on the black shiny pebble floor, his expression unreadable. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself or should we call it a night?" Wolfram asked testily.

"Earlier, I fell off a horse and landed on my side. That's the reason for the bruise. Now my hand, as I've mentioned not long ago, has been like this for a month. It's most likely a result of the training I've been doing in Luftguo. Concerning this new ability of transporting, I wanted to surprise you with a visit to Earth. But then I realized I'm not able to enter any space I haven't been to. Now, about Ertra..." Marius paused to catch his breath, and then went on. "What you asked of me in Ertra was _unreasonable_. Luftguo could—"

"What? Unreasonable you say? I really am that insignificant to you after all!" Wolfram snapped, standing up from the bench.

Marius grabbed Wolfram's wrist. "I listened to you; it's your turn to listen to me," Marius said sternly, pushing Wolfram back on the seat. He then went on: "Luftguo could've been in danger. However, I lost that argument when nothing happened then, thus there's no sense in dwelling on that. But when you placed our relationship on the line for something so trivial, I was hurt as well—perhaps even more than you. Was our relationship that dispensable? It wasn't the first time you considered parting with me. We had this discussion in the tavern of Ronski, remember? You dreaded the consequences our relationship might bring—all because some mysterious woman in the labyrinth said so. However, again, I can't win this argument because you're right in saying the elders of the wind hold a grudge against Engelbert, who in all likelihood has passed on his soul to you. I assure you though that I'll dispel whatever fears you have. I won't let anyone—mortal or immortal—come between us. For as long as you want me, that is. But no matter how much I love you, being together can be lonely if the feeling is not mutual. So now I ask you: do you or do you not love me with all your being?"

An expectant silence followed.

The wait grew unbearably long, enough to become an answer in itself. Thus Marius released Wolfram's wrist and stood up.

Wolfram watched Marius retrieve the towel from the floor. Was it over? Wolfram asked silently. His original purpose was to end their relationship, and now the man had made it easy to accomplish. _Unbelievable!_ he thought. _Unacceptable!_ another part of him objected. Marius had asked if his love was reciprocated. Wolfram was well aware of his own feelings; what he needed to know was if Marius treasured him even half as much.

Wolfram walked toward Marius, who had just secured the towel around his hips.

"Why do you insist on turning me into the irrational, insensitive, heartless person that I'm not?" Wolfram shouted, his voice resounding through the empty baths. "Let me throw the question back at you: how much do _I _mean to _you_?" he asked, slapping the back of Marius's head.

Marius's jaw tightened, but not a word escaped his lips.

"Well… can't be much," Wolfram taunted behind Marius's ear. "Because you've given up so easily!" he spat out, landing a jab on the unresponsive man's side.

Marius clenched his fists and every muscle on his back flexed. Wolfram noticed all this from where he stood.

"Uh-oh... are you going to hit me now? Ooohhh…" Wolfram said with exaggerated fear. With a deep breath, he then shouted, "Go ahead and give it your best shot because I definitely won't hold back!"

Wolfram delivered a series of blows on Marius's shoulder blades, and cursed at the top of his lungs with every punch, releasing all the anger he had held back for months: for feeling abandoned, for feeling insignificant, for being distraught with worry, for—

In a blaze of fury, Wolfram didn't notice that his victim had turned around until he was unable to move his forearms, trapped under a vise-like grip. Wolfram came face-to-face with a pair of amber eyes, hazy and hostile. He glared back, kicking Marius's shin, while struggling to free his arms.

Then, Wolfram was being pushed back against his will.

"I love you so much that I _hate_ you for even questioning it!" Marius hurled bitterly. "Perhaps you don't feel it because you don't want to accept it, own it. If that's the case, then just say so and stop playing with my heart!"

Marius released a deafening roar, an anguished cry that pierced Wolfram. However, Wolfram refused to give the man the satisfaction that a few heartfelt lines could pardon him from all the misery he had brought.

Wolfram leapt forward, intending to land a blow on Marius's face, but he was held at arm's length, hampering any movement. His landing from the jump caused him to lose his balance. And before he could blink, before he realized he was stumbling backward, the wall, ceiling, and Marius flashed before him, accompanied by a jolt on his backside as he hit the hard stone floor.

A sharp curse and yelp of pain reverberated in the baths.

Wolfram tried to break free from Marius's hold, but his arms remained pinned at either side. He bent his knees in an attempt to overthrow the man straddling him. "Get off me!" he growled, lifting his head from the floor. "Get the fuck o—"

Pain followed once more as his head collided with the floor. But his head wasn't where the stinging sensation originated from: Marius had crushed their lips together, kissing him forcibly, grazing lips with teeth. Marius's tongue was shoved inside him, deep and rough. He felt the pressure against the roof of his mouth, his inner cheeks, the harsh tugging at his flesh, and he could almost imagine the veins on the underside of his tongue burst with every hard lap.

Wolfram sensed Marius's heartache and anger in those seconds of cruelty.

And Wolfram retaliated by responding with as much brute force.

What kind of love was this? Wolfram asked desperately. A feeling so powerful it could even turn wrong into pleasure. Questions were soon abandoned as he became trapped in another maelstrom of desire. His head spun and his loins stirred to life once more.

Before long Wolfram tasted blood, he couldn't be certain if it was from him or Marius or both of them. Marius sensed it as well. Perhaps it was for this reason that Marius released Wolfram's mouth, and eased the grip on the already compliant arms.

Then, Marius's head slumped onto Wolfram's shoulder.

Tears welled in Wolfram's eyes. He heard a soft cry, but it didn't come from him. The heavy breathing against his armpit, followed by another muffled sob confirmed it was Marius. Before long, Marius's shoulders began to tremble. Wolfram stroked Marius's back with one hand, and the other fumbled for his nape. Wolfram choked back his tears, but the wetness on his chest and the palpable ache wouldn't let him. Thus he let go, embracing the person who evoked the deepest emotions in him.

They lay that way for a few minutes.

When their sobs abated, Marius rolled to his side, wiping his nose and eyes with the back of his hand. Wolfram did the same.

Wolfram stared at the high ceiling, shuddering at the coldness of the stone floor he had been lying on for a few minutes. "It must be past two o'clock," he remarked hoarsely. "We better wash off, and get some sleep. Tomo—"

Something cold pressed against Wolfram's sensitive lower lip. Without moving his head, he looked at Marius, propped on an elbow, informing him of the bruised, sore spots with every touch.

"Are my lips swollen? They're numb," Wolfram remarked, staring at Marius's battered lips, wondering if his was as bad or worse.

Marius nodded, his eyes apologetic.

"Yours are extremely swollen," Wolfram remarked, grinning. "Does mine look funny?

Marius shook his head and offered a faint smile.

"Good. Unfortunately yours look real scary," Wolfram teased, shifting to lie on his side, propping his head on an elbow, imitating Marius. "Does this area," Wolfram started again, touching the left side of Marius's cut upper lip, "bulge out?"

Marius shook his head again, pointing to the center of Wolfram's lips.

"Ah, so mine bulges there, huh?" Wolfram said chirpily. He pushed back the memory of the storm that had recently passed. He didn't wish to see anguish in those amber eyes. He wanted Marius to remember their moments with a smile.

Together, they had to be happy. Always. Especially if tonight was their last.

Thus Wolfram began to press Marius's lips playfully. "Yours is cut here…here—ah!—and here," Wolfram said. With forefinger and thumb, he turned up each fleshy fold, checking the damage underneath. "Oh, my, what a sight! It's awfully purple here. Scary…" his voice trailed off, giving way to a chuckle when Marius's teeth caught his forefinger.

Marius grinned, though sadness and remorse lingered in his gaze. He reached out and gingerly caressed Wolfram's cheek with his fingers.

Wolfram's amusement subsided. Profound adoration filled his heart as he studied the fleeting emotions crossing the amber eyes. He could gaze into those eyes forever, he thought, and instantly chided himself for being excessively sentimental.

"I'm sorry," Marius said quietly. "Forgive me for losing my temper. I'm truly sorry."

"Don't," Wolfram said, shaking his head. "Let's not return there. I've had enough drama for the night."

After a while Marius got to his feet. "As you suggested earlier, shall we take a dip in the pool, rid of all the dirt we gathered from the floor?" he asked, extending a hand.

Wolfram reached for Marius's hand and raised himself up.

They took turns washing each other's backs, like old times, but with more silence than ever. Marius remained apologetic throughout, while Wolfram dismissed the subject each time. Despite the lack of conversation, Wolfram wished time stood still and they could remain that way longer.

OooooooooO

Half hour later, Marius insisted on escorting Wolfram to the studio, but the latter declined the offer, reasoning that the person clothed in mere towel shouldn't be allowed to loiter around the castle.

Thus Wolfram ended up seeing Marius to his chamber.

"Good night," Wolfram said.

Marius remained outside the door, his clothing rolled and tucked beneath an arm. "Let us never part," he said slowly, earnestly, reaching for Wolfram's hand.

The request sounded so simple, like the words themselves, and yet Wolfram felt a lump in his throat, moved by its power. He swallowed his reply, and when his heart leapt with elation, he willed it to be still. He couldn't convey his feelings to Marius. Not now, and soon, not ever again.

"In the morning, we start anew," Wolfram said, and wasn't able to force himself to smile because the weight returned to his chest. He pulled his hand away from the warm hold and slipped it into the pocket of his trousers.

"Why do I fear there's more to those words?" Marius asked quietly, his eyes turned misty again, the tip of nose turned red. When no response came, he cleared his throat. "I'll be away in the morning. At half past noon, King Ricohard's men will prepare a steam for me in the pond of an inn called Migul. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, when you reach town from here, it's the first inn you'll see. Where will you be going to? What's with the urgency that you have to depart in the morning?" Wolfram asked, frowning, growing concerned despite his decision which he had yet to reveal to Marius. "Why do you have to transport there and not here?"

"If things go according to plan, my obligation to Luftguo will be fulfilled by noon today," Marius said. "Should you forgive all my failings, I promise to devote each day to you, live wherever you wish. If you need to return to Earth, I'll join you. All I need to transport there is a single trip. Once I'm familiar with it, I can come and go whenever it pleases you."

"Hold on," Wolfram said, shaking his head, displeased with what he had heard. "None of what you said answered my questions! Ugh! Never mind, I'm getting used to it. But what I do need to know is if you're telling me you've found the man you've been searching for, and that you'll confront him in a few hours."

Marius smiled. "That's right."

Wolfram's eyes widened with the revelation. Then, the bruised hip and the swollen hand came to mind. "By any chance, have you seen this man recently?"

Marius could not tell where Wolfram was leading the conversation, thus he replied the truth: "I have indeed."

"Tell me," Wolfram said, pointing at Marius's hip, "did he cause that injury? Was he the reason you were delayed in getting here? Don't you dare lie. And you better give me an answer. I've had enough mysteries from you."

Marius simply stared back.

Wolfram's lips pressed into a thin line. The anxiety that persisted during Marius's absence returned in billowing waves.

"I refuse to involve you in this task," Marius explained. "You'll be informed in due course—once it's completed. As I've mentioned earlier, I should be back here in the afternoon. However, if you're so concerned, you can meet me in Migul at half past noon. That way, I'm also made aware you've forgiven me and that I still have reason to return here."

Wolfram's chest shook momentarily. Laughter, devoid of amusement, escaped his dry throat, resounding through the hallway where they stood. Then, he turned around. With a wave of his hand, he walked away from Marius.

"Wolfram."

Without backward glances, Wolfram hollered, "Don't follow or I'll never forgive you!"

He wanted to be with Marius, that much Wolfram was certain of. But what Wolfram felt for him was beyond comprehension. And this frightened him. Now he was certain he made the right decision:

Should he lose Marius, he would be crippled for life; thus he chose not to own him in the first place.

OooooooooO

Yuuri swung the door inward and peered into the dark chamber, barely illuminated by a single dwindling candle, its flame drowning in its own perspiration. His gaze swept the artist's workroom, taking in the cloth-covered easel on the right, the clutter—paintbrushes, palette, chisel, tubes and bottles of paint, a heap of what appeared to be balls of crumpled paper, to name a few—on a rectangular worktable at the center, and the fabric draped over the back of a chair on the left, near the tall windows bare of curtains.

A deep sigh of relief escaped Yuuri's lips as his gaze returned to the center, where the candlewick burned fitfully, struggling to continue providing warmth and company to the lone figure slumped over the table.

Yuuri stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Wolf?" he called softly, walking up to Wolfram, who remained unresponsive, cheek and hands resting on the table.

Up close, Yuuri observed the sleeping man's face. The reddened nose and uneven streaks down the dirty cheeks—soiled presumably from dust that had gathered on the table—were vestige of tears shed. Apparently, Yuuri thought, he wasn't the only one who had been crying for the last couple of hours. He reached for the sketchpad on the other side, devoid of leaves between front and back cover, and recognized where the crumpled papers had come from. He then smoothed out a large ball, careful not to disturb Wolfram, and lowered it close to the flame. His eyes scanned the contents, and then grabbed another ball to do the same.

They were unfinished letters addressed to Marius. The first lines on both letters were filled with profound love. The dread that had departed upon finding Wolfram alone in the room returned.

Yuuri reached for another, and what he read next was a pleasant surprise that appeased his disquiet:

_I've decided to stay with Yuuri. We are equal in every sense of the word and seem to belong. He loves me as much as I love him._

Yuuri wondered if it was premature to be ecstatic. After all, Wolfram had discarded that particular letter as well. Yuuri then grabbed another ball.

The crackling sound roused Wolfram, who slowly lifted his head from the table. Wolfram squinted at Yuuri before looking around the studio, as though trying to discern where he was, disoriented from sleep still.

Caught in the act of prying into the private missive, Yuuri held his breath, as well as the paper in his hand. He met the blinking eyes. He was about to make an excuse, but the swollen lips caught his attention.

Yuuri instinctively cupped Wolfram's chin, dropping the letter to the floor. Yuuri turned Wolfram's head toward the faint light, to get a better view of the bruised flesh. "What the hell…" Yuuri muttered, frowning, thumbing the lower lip.

Wolfram gently brushed off the hand from his chin. "It's not that bad," he said getting up from the stool.

Yuuri's expression changed from concern to suspicion. "Did Marius go berserk after you dumped him?"

Wolfram pulled out a drawer of the worktable. "That didn't happen," he said, a single reply for the double question.

Did Marius retaliate physically or not? Yuuri wondered still as he tried to contain the anger brewing inside him.

Wolfram took out a mirror from the drawer. "See, it's not that bad," he said, moving his head up and down, left and right, inspecting the damage to his lips. "As usual, you love to exaggerate."

"I'm not alarmed because of some minor cuts I could easily heal," Yuuri said, taking the mirror by the handle and returning it to the open drawer. He then cupped Wolfram's chin again. "What I want to know is how they got there," he stressed.

Yuuri's frown deepened as he searched the answer from the emerald eyes. He was met with an unblinking stare, revealing little emotion, if any.

"Please, no more questions. I'm exhausted," Wolfram said softly, brushing the black bangs away from the puffy eyes, swollen as his own. "You haven't rested, have you? I'm sorry, for the wait, for the worry it brought, for inconveniencing you to search for me. How did you figure out I was here, by the way?"

While Wolfram went on, Yuuri was torn between delight and frustration: the former brought about by the tender touch, concerned tone, and sincere apologies; and the latter from his unanswered question. Was Wolfram hiding something to protect Marius? Then again, there was a great possibility that Marius had not been rejected yet, a speculation Yuuri arrived at from the contents of the unfinished letters. Wolfram surely knew how to play with the heart and mind, albeit unintentional. And for a second, Yuuri couldn't help but sympathize with Marius, who most likely still had no idea where he stood with Wolfram.

"Yuuri? Yuuri? Yuuri!"

Yuuri found himself staring at the most adorable scowl he had laid eyes on, forcing out a smile from his lips. He then clasped his hands over the small of Wolfram's back. Wolfram made no objection to the way he was held.

They were together now, Yuuri thought. It was all that mattered.

"Huh?" Yuuri asked, pulling Wolfram closer.

"I asked how you found out I was here," Wolfram said, gently pushing Yuuri's chest until the distance enabled him to turn and face the table once more.

"The guards on duty at the corridor to your chamber said they noticed you and Marius pass by, but you reappeared shortly after," Yuuri answered, watching Wolfram's fingers push paintbrushes, bottles of paint, and then fumble underneath a heap of wrinkled papers. "I went back to my—our room. When I didn't see you there, I went straight here."

With a pen in his hand, Wolfram sat on the stool. He then released a weary sigh, staring straight ahead. "I have to finish this so we can sleep—even for an hour," he said.

"With the size of your paper, I highly doubt that," Yuuri said, motioning to the empty sketchpad.

Yuuri's playful remark earned him a chuckle.

"Your candle's dying," Yuuri added. "Why not finish that in our room? Besides, you seem to have run out of paper."

The smile faded from Wolfram's lips. "There's a parchment in the drawer. Just one," he said quietly. "I've reserved it for when I've finally found the perfect words to express my feelings. You see, I don't want him to misunderstand. And I prefer to finish this here."

After a moment of consideration, Yuuri left Wolfram's side and headed toward the windows. Yuuri lifted the fabric from the back of the chair, coughing slightly when a cloud of dust was released.

"When was the last time you had this room cleaned?" Yuuri muttered, stifling a sneeze as he sat on the chair. For someone extremely organized in the bedroom, he wondered why Wolfram neglected his workroom.

"Don't wait for me," Wolfram said. "Go rest."

"I'll stay right here."

At the obstinate tone, Wolfram argued, "You'll get a stiff neck if you fall asleep there."

Yuuri chuckled. "A century from now, this kind of sacrifice will be nothing in comparison to many others. We'll grow old together, take care of each other, experience further uncomfortable, taxing favors. And we have extremely long lives, Wolf," he said. "Then again, because it's you, it may actually be too short, not enough for me to show everything I'm willing to do for you."

Wolfram seemed pleased, the upturned lips and cheeks told Yuuri that much. And the silence that filled the room was comfortable and promising.

"Fine," Wolfram said after a while. "But on one condition."

Yuuri dipped into his pocket. He was able to take out a handkerchief in time to muffle a sneeze. "Which is?" he asked before blowing his nose.

Wolfram stared straight ahead with a distant look. After a few deep breaths, he said, "Ignore what you hear and see. If I get emotional, stay where you are, pretend there's a wall between us. Because I know there are more tears waiting to be released. And I want them gone by morning. When you and I and Marius start anew."

At that moment, Yuuri fought the urge to wrap his arms around Wolfram. Instead, Yuuri threw his head back, biting his lower lip to contain his delight. Wolfram had truly come to a decision. Wolfram had chosen. Wolfram had chosen _him_.

"Well? What are you looking up the ceiling for?"

The grumpy voice interrupted Yuuri's private celebration. He lowered his head and grinned at Wolfram, who then returned his attention to a creased paper under his nose.

"I fully accept your condition," Yuuri said, beaming, "as well as your decision."

OooooooooO

While Zephollo worked on the final clasp of his footwear, he heard the door close, followed by Sitka's light footsteps. "Who was it?" Zephollo asked, glancing up.

"One of Lord von Bielefeld's soldiers," Sitka replied, walking past the bed where Zephollo was sitting.

The boy headed for the tall windows of the chamber, carrying a rolled parchment with both hands parallel to each other, as though he was presenting it to the king. And indeed it seemed to be for the future King of Luftguo, Marius Kaufmann, who was asleep, slumped on a chaise longue by the window.

When Zephollo stirred during the night, he found Marius in that same chair, staring outside the window. But Zephollo returned to slumber before he could ask Marius how his night with Wolfram turned out. Looking back now, Zephollo remembered that he caught a glimpse of bluish skies. It was probably close to dawn then.

"Don't rouse him. You may leave it on the table," Zephollo suggested quietly. It was half past seven in the morning. Marius could not possibly have had more than a couple of hours of rest.

Sitka nodded, settling the rolled parchment between a vase and a candelabrum.

"We can go see my father and invite him for breakfast," Zephollo suggested, standing up from the bed. "We can wake up _your_ father in an hour. That should give him ample time to prepare for the mounted archery competition."

"Sir?" Sitka asked as they headed for the door.

"Yes?" Zephollo said, pushing down the brass handle.

"I'm aware that I'm not supposed to question what Lord Kaufmann must do while we're here," Sitka said softly, almost in a whisper. Before entering Shin Makoku waters, all the Atemanns aboard their vessel vowed to King Ricohard not to speak of any plans without caution and good reason. But Sitka wished to voice his concern now, before they stepped into the hallway. "However, may I ask if this duty of his will place him in peril in any way? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation yesterday—how he was injured and that it wasn't an accident."

"We have a hundred men with us, half of them will be scattered in the stadium, with orders to protect Marius as soon as he steps in; the rest will be assigned areas to cover, to ensure our enemy doesn't escape or attack," Zephollo said. "Then there's my father. He may not look it, but he's a formidable wind wielder. And you and I can look after Marius as well. But I'm confident Marius will be able to accomplish his assignment without trouble. Don't worry so much. Let's start this day with optimism."

Zephollo smiled and winked at Sitka before opening the door. They had just stepped outside when a long-drawn-out yawn, followed by a light cracking of bones, came from within the chamber. Zephollo swung the heavy panel inward and saw Marius's outstretched arms above the back of the chaise longue.

"Good morning," Zephollo greeted cheerfully, stepping across the doorway again.

Another loud yawn resounded through the chamber, and Sitka covered his mouth to suppress a giggle.

Suddenly remembering the letter from Wolfram, Sitka rushed to Marius's side.

"Good morning," Marius said with a lazy grin, ruffling the chestnut curls.

"Good morning. Did you have a good rest, sir?" Sitka asked, smiling. He then took the rolled parchment from the table and handed it to Marius. "This arrived very recently," he said.

Sitka lingered beside Marius, hoping his future father would take him by the waist, place him across his lap. Surely they could read the letter together, the same way they had read books together during the last few days, he thought.

"Most likely it's from Wolfram," Zephollo said.

Sitka noticed that at the mere mention of Wolfram's name, Marius straightened up instantly, sleep lingered no more within the amber eyes. The reaction was not unusual, it was expected in fact, but Sitka perceived no eager anticipation this time. And he knew then that the correspondence would not be shared with him as he had hoped.

"Incidentally, what time did Wolfram get here?" Zephollo asked.

When no answer came, Sitka sat on the opposite chair. He silently watched Marius read the contents of the message and waited for any reaction. The wide lips curved upward, but only for a moment. The beaming face gradually shadowed with dismay: the bronze eyebrows contracted, and stayed that way, deepening with every second that passed.

Wolfram's avoidance of Marius in the great hall didn't go unnoticed. Sitka, however, ignored it then because he also perceived an ineffable bond between them. A bond he had sensed since his first visit in Shin Makoku. The lovers didn't agree all the time, but the mysterious special feeling was always present.

Now, however, the longer Sitka stared at his future father—his pressed lips, reddened nose, and heavy breathing—he couldn't help but grow anxious. "Did you have a wonderful night? Despite the absence of music and butler services, I hope you did," Sitka said, trying to sound cheerful. "I apologize for not being able to stay awake. Next time, I hope it will take more than a few ounces of whiskey and liqueur to knock me out."

"Oh, Sitka, it should be a few years before you drink alcohol again," Zephollo said casually, trying to ignore the shaking of Marius's head, the pained countenance, and clenched fists. "Last night was an exception because we were celebrating Wolfram's birth—"

Marius stood up abruptly, brushing the edge of the table and parchment atop it. The letter glided and touched the floor about the same time as Marius's hand landed on the brass handle of the door.

"Where are you going?" Zephollo asked.

"I must talk to him," Marius muttered, swinging the door open.

"Wait, Marius!" Zephollo called, but his friend had already stepped out of the chamber. Frowning, he picked up the parchment from the floor and read the contents:

_Marius, _

_Your presence alone has the power to make me forget time and place; and your touch never fails to marry my needs. Our brief moments will remain inexplicably enthralling. However, moments are all I'll allow them to be. The immensity of my feelings for you elicits fears: of being consumed, of losing myself, of being diminished to nothing when you're gone. And you will be parted from me, intuition tells that much._

_Thus I've decided to stay with Yuuri. We are equal in every sense of the word and seem to belong. He loves me as much as I love him. With him I'm able to envision a life that's real. Our enchantment is tangible, not overwhelming; the passion between us is within my realm, controllable; thrills of the unknown do not exist. And perhaps it is the absence of everything magical between you and me that I'm able to see a solid future with him. _

_This decision has been made long before today. I only regret being unable to inform you at the first chance given last night. I don't think it's possible to convey these feelings in person because you always manage to vanquish my resolve._

_It really isn't complicated. I simply don't wish to drown in illusions. Security exists only when I sense the ground under my feet._

_You and I, we don't belong. Because I love you… way too much._

_Wolfram_

Zephollo released a heavy sigh. "This isn't good," he mumbled.

"Sir?"

Zephollo turned to the boy and offered him a brief smile. "Sitka, do you remember the way to my father's chamber?"

Sitka nodded.

"Go to him, invite him for breakfast, while I go after Marius," Zephollo said, ushering Sitka to the door.

"What if His Majesty asks about you?" Sitka asked, stepping into the hallway.

"Tell him what happened," Zephollo said, increasing his pace, no longer able to sustain the calmness within.

"But, sir, _what_ exactly happened?" Sitka asked, trying to keep up with his short legs, but Zephollo had already reached the end of the corridor.

"Go to my father, Sitka," was all Zephollo said before turning left.

Marius had a big heart, capable of giving back a thousand-fold, and yet he would not hesitate to retaliate if he was deprived unjustly. Zephollo admired him for this. However, he had a hunch that Marius would hold the Maoh responsible for this particular loss.

Zephollo inquired directions to Wolfram's studio from the first guard he met. In a matter of minutes he was counting doors. When he reached the eighth chamber, which he was told was Wolfram's studio, he found the door wide open, signifying that Marius had been there recently.

Zephollo's gaze swept the unoccupied room with dust motes suspended diagonally from the tall windows to the meager furniture inside. Marius had seen what he was looking at. And Zephollo was certain the same thought crossed Marius's mind: Wolfram couldn't have possibly slept there for the last couple of nights. There was only one highly probable reason for the lie, just as there was only one chamber—other than his—that Wolfram was more than welcome to use.

Zephollo darted down the hall. He deemed it a waste of time to ask directions to the Maoh's chamber. By now the Maoh—like majority of everyone in Covenant Castle—would be outside, having breaking before the competitions commenced half hour from then.

Had Marius gone outside in search of Wolfram? Zephollo wondered and hoped not. Why, the man was in nightclothes still!

OooooooooO

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, violence.

**Beta-reader: **Artemis1922.

**A/N 1: **First of all, I apologize for the delay: I'm truly sorry. Second, heartfelt thanks to those who left comments! Several reviews were unsigned, thus I'm unable to thank you all sooner.

Warning: Chapter 21 part 1 is extremely long that you'll probably start nodding off from the leisurely pace before reaching the eventful parts. Speaking of eventful parts, the action started here will be continued in Chapter 21 part 2, which is 50% complete (it's a short one, under 8,000 words). I know I fail miserably in my promised schedules, but if you check back in a few days, you may be pleasantly surprised.

**A/N 2: **Special thanks to Artemis1922 for going over this chapter in such short time!

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 21 – Part 1**

Seated behind the linen-covered rectangular table, Cecilie lowered her sunglasses—one of the numerous presents from her future son-in-law—down the ridge of her nose. Her lashes fluttered involuntarily as her eyes were greeted by the brilliance of the sun. Squinting, her gaze swept the clear azure skies, without a speck of cloud in sight. Birds and winged skeletons from the Fly-Bone Tribe hovered leisurely around the field outside the stadium, as though partaking in the gaiety. Cecilie glanced over her shoulder. The stunning vista took her breath away: atop the hill, above the meandering tree-lined path, stood the majestic Covenant Castle. Guests poured out of the wide-open gates and strolled down the incline leading to the stadium. She then faced front once more, peered over the shoulder of Waltorana, who was seated across her, and settled her gaze on the guests confabulating over breakfast under canopies similar to theirs. Gales of laughter made her look to the right, where she found energetic children running hither and thither, their colored stockings and footwear sullied with soil and grass that early in the morning.

It was a gorgeous day.

With a smile, Cecilie pushed back the sunglasses up her nose, and observed friends and relatives around the table. At the far right end, Gwendal had an elbow and hand rested against the linen as he leaned to the left in apparent conversation with his cousin, Geigen Huber Grisela. Nicola, Huber's wife, and Elle, their only child, were on Gwendal's other side, listening with smiles playing about their lips. Adelbert, seated between Elle and Gisela, had a knife in one hand, pushing a half-eaten sausage off the spork in his other hand, and onto the aforementioned healer's plate. Cecilie's cheeks stretched further as she watched the couple. Although Gisela and Adelbert maintained their relationship was no more than friendship, there was a noticeable tenderness on the usual stern visage of the man whenever she was around. Considering the intimate gestures exchanged, it would be naïve to believe such affiliation was entirely innocent. The smile on Cecilie's face froze momentarily as she came face-to-face with the nobleman on Gisela's right, Waltorana, who appeared pale and stiff as he stirred his tea. Cecilie moved on to the person next to Waltorana, Ken Murata, whose upper body was turned slightly as he whispered into Ulrike's ear. Cecilie's lips pursed in thought. The reincarnated Great Sage and High Priestess of Shin Makoku had been talking ever so quietly since breakfast started, and there seemed nothing flirtatious about their conversation. Her gaze then proceeded to the far left end of the table, where Conrard sat. Conrard glanced behind—as he had done several times during the last couple of minutes—in the direction of the open gates of the stadium, either in search for someone or observing order and security; the empty seat and untouched place setting beside Conrard informed Cecilie it was the former probability. The competitions would commence in half an hour, and perhaps Conrard was concerned that his best friend, Yozak, would continue working on an empty stomach.

Cecilie then shifted. She inclined her head to the side and regarded the engaged couple inquisitively. Her enthusiasm petered out at what she found: the Maoh on her right was finishing breakfast in silence, offering a smile only whenever his attention was called; Wolfram, situated beside his fiancé, was as rigid as Waltorana.

Did the Maoh and Wolfram make love last night and realize they could not satisfy each other? Cecilie's delicate fingers flew over her mouth to muffle a gasp, horrified at the notion. Even though none of her sons were married, Cecilie would like to believe they were capable of pleasing their partners. Conrard certainly knew how to take care of his loved ones. As for Gwendal… For decades Gwendal and Gunter had denied having an intimate relationship, but Cecilie presumed it was out of respect for Anissina, her eldest son's childhood friend and was once expected to become his betrothed. Cecilie inclined her head further to look at Gunter, who was situated between Wolfram and Huber. The Maoh's lilac-haired adviser had a pensive expression and appeared a trifle lethargic. Lethargic, but contented. The occasional upward curving of his lips, glistening with grease, confirmed this. Cecilie breathed a sigh of relief. During the celebration in the great hall she had noticed an intoxicated Gwendal approach Gunter. Both men disappeared shortly after, and she was positive they weren't headed for the Maoh's office.

As for Wolfram….

Cecilie's attention lingered on her youngest son. "How was your first night?" she uttered impulsively, forgetting momentarily that they were in the company of many.

The enthusiastic, shrilly question halted all conversation at the table.

"Eh?" squeaked Yuuri. He then cleared his throat and blinked innocently, though he caught on Cecilie's meaning instantly. His lips twitched before breaking into a nervous smile, while Wolfram continued to poke the scrambled eggs around his plate, his eyes veiled by long, thick lashes.

"Perhaps the second? Or third?" Cecilie giggled to conceal her growing concern. _Was it that disastrous? _she wondered privately, seeing no other reason for Wolfram's sullen disposition after a promising evening. "No need to be embarrassed," she added softly. "Very few are able to wait until the wedding day."

Yuuri cleared his throat once more, stalling for time, expecting no help from Wolfram with explanations. Once Wolfram had handed Faramond the letter for Marius, the fire wielder seemed to have lost all warmth and life. And from the moment they emerged from the castle, the guests who greeted them with congratulations were all returned with a smile from Yuuri alone. Because of their agreement, that they would clear the matter of engagement in the morning, Yuuri decided it was best to start with family and close friends.

"About that, Lady Cecilie," Yuuri began, "the truth is, we haven't reinstated our engagement."

Color left Cecilie's cheeks as she gaped at Yuuri. Her shock was mirrored by others around their table. Waltorana was among the few who appeared calm, if not pleased: there was a gleam in his green eyes, and the corners of his mouth curved upward ever so slightly. Conrard grinned, while Gwendal grunted, shaking his head before resuming conversation with Huber. Neither siblings of Wolfram were surprised with the confession. In fact, they were more astonished that the false news lasted an entire night.

"We're in a relationship. That much is true. But not engaged. Not yet," Yuuri informed Cecilie slowly. When the red-painted lips remained parted in dismay, he rested a hand on Wolfram's back, and added, "I'm madly in love with your son, and I've reason to believe the feeling is mutual."

Cecilie's hand flew to her ample bosom as she exhaled in relief. "Oh, don't scare me like that again," she uttered, fanning her face with her fingers.

"Even without an engagement, it truly is wonderful to learn you've reconciled," Gisela said. "I'm happy for you, Your Majesty, Lord von Bielefeld."

Waltorana directed his gaze at Cecilie. "What's so alarming if in case they hadn't reconciled? Why are you so keen on giving away your son to the Maoh?" he asked curtly, earning the attention of those gathered around the table. "None of your marriages lasted more than a few decades. Is that the kind of life you're eager to have your child experience?"

"I beg your pardon?" Cecilie asked in a dangerously low voice, her eyebrows drawing close. "Why, their demise was beyond my control."

"That may be true as well. However, I was referring to the years before they passed away," Waltorana said evenly. "Your marriages were failures long before death alleviated your husbands' miseries."

Had it not been Waltorana von Bielefeld—the nearest living kin of Wolfram, paternal side—Gwendal would have silenced the source of the caustic remark. Caustic, yet arguable: although none of Cecilie's marriages could be considered a failure, none was entirely successful either. Moreover, the discord between Waltorana and Cecilie was not uncommon, something they had grown accustomed to after several decades. And it usually passed away as though nothing had happened, followed by gestures of concern, sometimes even affection. For these reasons, Gwendal remained silent, and it seemed that Conrard shared his sentiment.

"They were never miserable," Cecilie corrected, struggling to maintain her composure while watching Waltorana take a sip of tea. "They lived well and were happy in my company."

"If they were as happy as you say, then why did they spend more of their short lives away—" Waltorana halted abruptly. He resumed dispassionately with, "Ah, but that is indeed the past. Quite irrelevant to today… except perhaps to justify my hopes that Wolfram finds a suitable partner of his own choosing, not presented by circumstances, increasing the chances of a lifelong success."

"I used to think fate was unkind," Cecilie said, refusing to drop the subject. "However, I've come to realize that if Gwendal's father hadn't departed this world, if I hadn't remarried, then I wouldn't have had Conrard. I admit my second marriage was far from perfect as well, otherwise my sweet Wolfie would not have been conceived. Hence I have no regrets about that either."

The corners of Waltorana's eyes slanted upward in satisfaction: the topic he was aiming for had been introduced by the short speech. He nodded as Cecilie went on:

"As for Wolfie's father, he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time—a mistake that cost your beloved baby brother's dear life."

"Well now, when you put it that way, I suppose I owe you an apology," Waltorana said, nodding still. With a conciliatory smile, he proceeded: "Forgive me for neglecting such important facts. Indeed you were a victim, if not a martyr: your feelings and dreams of a lifelong marriage were sacrificed for a brighter future. In fact, we all have predestined paths. All"—_manipulated_, he wanted to utter, but gave a wry grin instead— "envisioned by the Great One. Like pawns, whose movements are restricted, we don't have the freedom to refuse."

With the exception of Wolfram, who maintained a stoic countenance, the others cleared their throats, exchanged looks, or cocked eyebrows at the last remark.

Waltorana sighed in resignation. "Then again, I suppose I should be grateful. For it seems part of the Great One's vision that my nephew provides companionship—like a shadow—to his Chosen One," he ended in a sarcastic undertone.

"When did you start rebelling against Shinou Heika?" Cecilie asked quietly, leaning over the table.

"If _questioning_ is considered rebelling, then perhaps it started when the Great One thwarted my proposal for Wolfram to become the Maoh," Waltorana admitted casually, unperturbed despite the grave accusation. "Was my nephew's intelligence not good enough? Was his loyalty insufficient? Did he deem Wolfram incapable? Ah, and the Great One had a brilliant mind, I must admit. He anticipated the day I would propose for Wolfram to become the ruler. And he made sure Wolfram had a soft spot for his Chosen One from the beginning, so when that moment arrives, he would concede graciously."

"Lord Waltorana, we all witnessed Wolfram give his best in the duel with the Maoh in the garden of von Bielefeld Castle," Conrard reminded. "And yet it wasn't enough. Shinou Heika had nothing to do with that."

"Since when did possessing the most powerful Maryoku earn you the Maoh's title?" Waltorana reasoned matter-of-factly. He then faced Cecilie again. "Were you the most formidable warrior when you ascended the throne? Oh, forget I asked. I wish not to engage in a lengthy debate. And, please, don't misunderstand. I've long abandoned the argument that Wolfram is as capable to rule as the Chosen One. My point is that I've realized everything has to be according to the Great One's will. Our humble opinions are insignificant."

"If I may return to what you said earlier, about ensuring Lord von Bielefeld had a soft spot for Shibuya, may I ask how you arrived at such conclusion?" Murata politely asked Waltorana. "Shinou may be remarkable, but surely he has no control over people's hearts."

"Aw… and here I was hoping you'd enlighten us, Great Sage," Waltorana said casually, a challenging smile playing on his lips.

The glint behind the spectacles didn't go unnoticed; however, only a shrug came in response. Thus Waltorana faced Cecilie again.

"Incidentally, whose great soul was passed on to my nephew?"

"I…well…" Cecilie frowned, shaking her head slowly. "I was never informed."

"It must be another of the many dutiful souls who'll protect his Chosen One," Waltorana said, raising the rim of teacup to his lips. _Just as Shinou was certain passing on Julia's soul to his Chosen One would guarantee Lord Weller's loyalty,_ he finished privately as the bitter beverage warmed his throat.

"It's interesting how this conversation shifted from His Majesty's love life to Shinou Heika's plans, and then to Lord von Bielefeld's soul," commented Gunter, now wide awake from the heated discourse.

"Oh, this conversation certainly is getting interesting," Adelbert joined in, pleasantly surprised. Waltorana von Bielefeld had always been a proud Mazoku, dedicated to Shin Makoku. And so were he, Conrard, and everybody else who—at some point in their lives—were misunderstood when they questioned the Great One's reasoning. Surely, he thought, refusing absolute allegiance and compliance to the original ruler's wishes did not signify lack of devotion to the nation.

Adelbert also couldn't help but admire Waltorana's even-tempered demeanor. The man's calmness reinforced every opinion, realizing that argument was easily lost when delivered with anger.

"Rufus von Bielefeld, a loyal follower of Shinou Heika, would turn over in his grave should he learn of how ungrateful his descendant has become," Cecilie uttered through clenched teeth.

"The Great One had sacrificed much to realize his vision of this glorious era we're benefitting from. For this reason I shall remain eternally grateful. However, it doesn't prevent me from fearing he expects as much sacrifice from his subjects." Waltorana paused, allowing another sigh to escape his lips. "You, my dear, have sacrificed many. So have your kind sons—especially Lord Weller. All for the coming of the..." _Chosen One_, he wanted to finish, but kept to himself and offered a contrite smile instead. "Forgive me, everyone. I've long resigned to whatever he has planned for his people. Forgive me. Perhaps it is not Waltorana von Bielefeld speaking before you now, but a man who yearns for his nephew to experience the freedom many have been deprived of."

"I may not always have agreed with Shinou, but he knew what he was doing," Murata said to appease the wavering hearts. "More importantly, Shinou's reasoning had always been in the interest of Shin Makoku."

"So was mine when I proposed for Wolfram to become the Maoh," Waltorana retorted evenly. "But, as I've said earlier, let bygones be bygones. My grievance today roots from another matter."

"What exactly is your grievance then, if I may ask?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but stare at Waltorana intently. Not after all the insinuations Waltorana had been dropping about sacrifices made for him, Shinou's Chosen One.

"Please, let us end this discussion," Ulrike urged softly. "None will benefit from it."

"The stadium is half full, and the finalists for the first two events have shown up," informed a cheerful voice behind Conrard. "We can expect the competitions to commence on time."

Conrard glanced over his shoulder. "Your timing is impeccable as always, Yozak. We can use a change in atmosphere."

Yozak frowned. "What have I missed?"

Conrard motioned to the empty seat on his right, ignoring his friend's inquisitive gaze. "Have something while there's still time," he said, bowing in gratitude at Murata for passing on a basket of twisted bread from the center of the table.

The previous conversation, interrupted by Yozak's arrival, was abandoned instantly, and breakfast resumed as though tension had not existed moments ago.

After a while Murata leaned forward and asked quietly, "Have you seen him, Yozak?"

Yozak glanced up from his plate and nodded. "At the middle of the stadium," he answered before taking a huge bite of bread. He gulped down the coffee from Conrard's cup, and then proceeded: "I had to inform him he was in the way of preparations."

"When you say 'middle of the stadium,' you mean…?"

"He was sitting at the center of the baseball diamond."

Murata's chin drew up in thought. "Did you ask what was he doing there?"

"I did," Yozak replied, grabbing cheese from Conrard's plate. "He ignored me, got to his feet, and walked away."

"Whom are you talking about?" Conrard asked.

Yozak winked at his best friend. "Some guest," he replied, shoving another chunk of bread into his mouth.

"If this involves the safety of guests, I need to be informed," Conrard reminded under his breath.

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram, who had remained apathetic throughout the previous heated exchange. Was Wolfram having second thoughts? Yuuri wondered. He then chided himself for being impatient. Wolfram needed time, that's all, he assured himself. Thus he diverted his attention to Murata and Ulrike's hushed conversation.

Yuuri cleared his throat. "Murata, Ulrike, what's with the secrecy over there?"

Cecilie seized Yuuri's remark as an opportunity to liven the ambiance once more. "Yes, if it isn't that private," she started with a short giggle, "do share with us what you've been discussing."

"Shibuya, once you're inside the stadium, leave enough space for three beside you vacant," Murata said. He turned to Cecilie and smiled. "When I've more grounds to support my speculations, you'll most certainly be informed." Murata's voice trailed off when the garment of a bronze-haired man, walking down the path leading to the stadium, caught his attention. The broad shoulders concealed under a night robe loosely tied at the hips, the tanned chest exposed by the gaping opening, and the limbs revealed with every long stride belonged to someone who was very much part of his private discussion with Ulrike: Marius Kaufmann.

Upon noticing Murata's fixed stare, Yuuri glanced over his shoulder, and recognized Marius, whose head would not stay in one direction for long, as though searching for someone.

_Oh, God, not again,_ Yuuri groaned inwardly.

As though someone had heard Yuuri's plea, a horn blew long and loud from the top of the hill, from Covenant Castle, alerting those still within the grounds that the main competitions would commence in fifteen minutes. The horn was followed by uninterrupted clang of bell from inside the stadium. Enthusiastic guests left their canopies and joined a multitude of others proceeding to the open gates of the sports venue. Marius soon disappeared among bodies as the crowd swarmed toward a single destination.

Yozak downed the last drop of Conrard's coffee. "Breakfast was short but sweet. Thank you," Yozak said, bowing to those behind the table. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go ahead." He then stood up and left.

Conrard secured the belt holding his sword. "Same goes for me," he said. Without further ado, he followed Yozak.

Yuuri regarded Wolfram, who remained impassive amidst the excitement. Then, Yuuri stood up and pushed back the wooden bench with the back of his knees hastily, shaking the long seat and its occupants. At the motion, Huber grabbed Gwendal's wrist; a startled Gunter, whose backside bounced from the bench, regained balance by placing his palms flat on the table, shaking it on impact and rattling the plates; Cecilie managed to move the cup away from her lips in time to avoid staining her clothes with tea; and Wolfram momentarily snapped out of a seemingly catatonic state to blink at Yuuri.

"Let's go. I want to get good seats," Yuuri explained hurriedly, placing palms under Wolfram's elbows to assist him out of the bench. "C'mon."

"Your Majesty, there are five rows reserved for you and your special guests," reminded Gunter, lifting a leg over the bench leisurely.

"I want to reach our seats before it gets crowded. I don't want to step on anybody's foot."

"Shibuya, don't forget to reserve enough space for three beside you—one's for me," Murata reminded, assisting Ulrike out of the seat. "I'll escort Ulrike to the shrine and return here afterward."

"Oh? You're not joining us, Ulrike?" Cecilie asked disappointedly.

"Maybe in the afternoon," Ulrike replied with a warm smile that matched her voice. "There's something I must do for now."

"_Wolf…_" Yuuri urged, grasping Wolfram's upper arms, trying to lift the deadweight in vain.

Wolfram, however, refused to get to his feet. He shook off Yuuri's hands, and grumbled morosely.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Cecilie asked, stroking Wolfram's golden locks. "Didn't you get enough rest? Do you want to return to the castle? You're not obliged to watch if you're not feeling well."

At the growing concern in his mother's voice, Wolfram mustered a wisp of a smile and shook his head slightly. Then, he stood up and managed to get out of the bench at a snail's pace.

"Isn't that Marius?" Gisela asked, straining her neck for a better view of the man pushing his way through the crowd, heading in the opposite direction.

Wolfram had just turned around when Gisela's remark made him drop his backside on the bench once more. His dull senses were directed to the man approaching rapidly. His torpid mind began to awake.

"Apparently somebody's even more in a rush than His Majesty this morning," Adelbert quipped, referring to the nightclothes Marius had on.

Nicola and Elle swallowed the giggles threatening to escape their throats, while Gwendal snorted his disapproval and amusement.

"When did he arrive? It seems ages since I last saw him," Gisela muttered. She raised a hand above her head, intending to wave at Marius, when a probable reason behind the man's inappropriate attire dawned on her, making her hesitate. Did Marius learn of the Maoh and Wolfram's relationship only recently? Was he here to confront them, voice objections perhaps? The deadpan expression of Wolfram prompted Gisela to step out of the canopy in silence, abandoning curiosity and concern.

Before long Wolfram saw the backs of Murata, Ulrike, Gunter, Gwendal, Huber, Nicola, Elle, Adelbert, and Gisela moving farther way from where he sat. He heard Yuuri, coaxing him to his feet. He sensed the caressing touch behind, accompanied by his mother's sweet voice, soothing him any other day but not at that moment.

Wolfram's pulse stirred. He felt his heart beat, once, twice, thrice, and then, he found himself looking into a pair of amber eyes.

The corners of Marius's mouth curved upward into a tender smile.

"There are a couple of things I failed to mention last night," Marius said, dropping on his knees and cupping Wolfram's cold, pale cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you, but after what happened in the baths—ah! Shall we skip the excuses? What I intended to impart with you is that I've adopted Sitka. In a few months, he'll officially be my son. You can spend as much time with him as you wish. Isn't that wonderful?"

The bleary amber eyes were met by Wolfram's unblinking stare.

Marius drew a deep breath, unable to conceal a shudder that came with it. Thus he forced an even wider smile as he proceeded: "Also, I apologize for not being able to hand you your birthday present on time. _Again_." He rolled his eyes playfully, assuming a blithe disposition he didn't possess. "There's this tiny island near Luftguo that father and I used to frequent. He fell in love with it and acquired more than half the land at an unbelievably reasonable cost. A few months ago I visited the place for the first time in decades. While I indulged in its scenic panorama, I kept telling myself that such an experience should be shared with you, that you'll be enchanted, that you'll want to spend at least a season of every year there. I intended to present the documents last night, but—Oh, never mind the rest of the details. What I intend to say is that I now possess documents indicating you have as much right to that property as I do. Shall we go there soon? I wasn't sure if you preferred a quaint cottage to a manor. Shall we have our chamber face the east? I'm hoping though that you'll agree to have the dining and living areas overlook the shoreline of Luftguo. If—"

"Why haven't you left?" Wolfram interrupted in a whisper, finding it difficult to speak. Tears welled in his eyes, prompting him to lower his lashes, settling his gaze on the lutemnultric ring hanging on Marius's chest. "Aren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

It took a while for Marius to comprehend what Wolfram had referred to. Then, a flicker of hope elicited a chuckle from the former.

"Is that what concerns you most? Do you want me to abandon everything this instant? Hmm?" Marius asked gently, tilting Wolfram's chin up, searching the answer from the emerald orbs glistening with tears. "I will. You have my word now. I truly will. To hell with obligations. To hell with everybody else. All that matters is you. Is that what you want? Hmm? Tell me. Please."

Concern compelled Cecilie to remain beside her son. She hadn't seen Marius in months, and Wolfram shunned all queries regarding his absence. Thus, when Gunter informed her that the Maoh and Wolfram were in a relationship, she presumed it was the result of Marius's negligence. Now, upon noticing Marius's weight loss and swollen right hand in tones of blue, she couldn't help but wonder if the man had a valid excuse for his absence. However, it was also clear that Wolfram had already reached a decision. Even if it was a decision that seemed to drain the life out of him, his determination was palpable. Thus she would render support.

The quivering lips, furrowed brow, and continuous blinking informed Cecilie that Wolfram was losing in a battle against emotions, urging her to remove the source of aggravation. Cecilie was about to request Marius to leave when he spoke again.

"Whatever fears you have, I fear them as well. But we shall confront them all. _Together_," Marius said earnestly, enveloping Wolfram's hands with his. "Come with me. I'll reveal all to you now. Or, as offered earlier, I can leave everything behind at this very moment. We'll travel, experience the world. Just you and me and our little Sitka. Oh, we'll be so happy! And the sky, the moon, the stars—the entire heavens!—will regard us with envy. I swear that each day won't come to an end until your heart is content and your soul is at peace."

The pleading eyes and tender smile that accompanied the enticing promise augmented the weight on Wolfram's chest. He remained tightlipped as he shook his head.

Marius's chest rose conspicuously. He threw his head back, disapproval evident in his face. "How can you profess such profound feelings and then expect me to accept this decision of yours?" he asked in a choked voice, regarding Wolfram with reproach. "Don't you start by saying you belong with this man," he warned through clenched teeth, pointing his thumb to the side, in Yuuri's direction. "I refuse to accept that."

Yuuri, who stood in silence all the while, crossed arms at his chest and huffed.

Marius cupped Wolfram's chin again. "Incidentally, it transpired that you haven't been entirely honest with regards to your sleeping accommodations," Marius said quietly. "However, any grievances I've put aside because I know it was _he_ who lured you, convinced you into thinking what you do now, into believing we don't belong."

_Lured?_ Yuuri inwardly laughed, though it wasn't amusement but disdain that glinted from his eyes. _Unbelievable._ _Marius was an abject loser._ "Tell him," he urged Wolfram. "Tell him who invited whom first and end his delusion."

Ignoring Yuuri, Marius reasoned, "If you stay with him, you'll be betraying yourself—as well as him."

"Who are you trying to convince? He's already decided. Stop making a fool of yourse—"

"Stay out this," Marius hissed, jerking his head to the side to glare at Yuuri.

"Well now, I can't stay out of it when you kept referring to me and pointing at me, can I?" Yuuri reasoned calmly, concealing his disquiet brought about by Wolfram's pained countenance.

"This man contrived ways to get you back, to make you believe he could offer security after betraying you, didn't he?" Marius asked, thumbing Wolfram's cheeks tenderly. "You must have been so lonely and he took advantage. He must have said something to make you doubt my feelings."

"I wasn't the one who went away for so long," Yuuri taunted. "I wasn't the one stingy with correspondence. And I sure as hell wasn't the one who displayed lack of eagerness to see him. It was all your doing, Marius."

"Is that what this is about?" Marius asked, frowning, squeezing Wolfram's shoulders. "If you must know the truth, then I confess that—besides not wanting to involve you in my task—I was never fully resigned to you spending ten days here and twenty-five on Earth. With this man! But I had no say in that matter then. And every letter I received from you would always, _always_ mention Yuuri: '_Yuuri and I soaked in the hot spring…_' or '_Yuuri's mother has been most generous…_' or '_Yuuri, his brother, and I spent an enjoyable evening doing this and that_.' Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!"

Marius closed his eyes, burning with fear, desperation, and resentment. He couldn't afford to push Wolfram away further with his anger. Thus he took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again. He controlled the trembling of his voice as he went on:

"Your letters were filled with days and nights spent with him. And I grew miserable with each. Thus I thought if I didn't write as often, if you missed me—_us_—enough, you wouldn't remain content with that kind of life for the remaining five years you had to stay away from here. I was hoping you'd gather the courage to leave your obligation to your king and return to me. You see, just like you, I'm not above insecurities. However, I had hoped I could do something about our situation without revealing this ugly side of myself.

"Wolfram, can you blame me?" Marius ended in a cracked voice.

Wolfram blinked back the tears, steeling himself. He could not afford to fall apart now.

"No sensible man will suggest abandoning duties for love," Yuuri said, taking a step closer to Wolfram and the persistent man knelt before him. Although Wolfram remained tightlipped, Marius would remain hopeful without a downright rejection. Yuuri knew he had to take Wolfram away. At once.

"What the hell?" Marius's swollen right hand clutched the forearm under the black garment that landed on Wolfram's back. Marius bared his teeth. "I said, stay out of this!" he growled, gripping Yuuri's covered flesh.

"How can I when you've shouted my name too many times to ignore?" Yuuri retorted heatedly. Channeling his anger into his left hand, Yuuri shoved the heaving exposed chest. His arm was freed from the firm grasp when Marius was pushed to sit on his heels.

"Fine. You want to join in? Fine!" Marius said, slapping his thighs with his palms. He then got to his feet, clenching fists at the sides. He stood before Yuuri, their faces no more than a foot away. "Then allow me to convey my thoughts: You're. A. Hypocrite. On the surface they see a charitable, compassionate Maoh. However, the truth is, you're no different from other rulers who take advantage of authority. You yourself admitted that I had been insensitive, that I made him feel abandoned. Therefore, you were well aware of how unhappy he was and yet you refused to let him go. You kept him in your world, serving people who weren't even Mazokus. Wolfram's duties on Earth benefitted not Shin Makoku but you!"

"Stop it," a quavering voice said.

Marius and Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who had both hands over his ears.

"Stop it," Wolfram repeated, cradling his head.

Cecilie regarded her son's trembling lips and the tears streaming down his cheeks. She then wrapped her arms around the shuddering form, and glanced up at Marius. "Do you love my son?" she asked quietly.

Marius's expression softened, reaching out for Wolfram's face. "Why, yes, yes, I most certainly—"

"Don't touch him," Cecilie ordered in a deep voice. Once Marius had retracted his hand, she continued: "I believe you, my child. Perhaps my son believes you even more. And yet he arrived at this decision. That should mean something."

"Tell me, Lady Cecilie, does your son seem happy?" Marius asked.

"How can he be happy when you're pressuring him into changing his mind?" Yuuri rebuked, plopping on the bench beside Wolfram. He inhaled deeply, willing his hatred for Marius to dissipate with every breath.

"No," Cecilie answered before Marius's temper flared up again at the Maoh's remark. "Sadly, no, he doesn't appear delighted at all. However, he's both a von Spitzweg and a von Bielefeld, tenacious and resilient. He'll move on no matter what. So will you, my child. If your paths are fated to cross again, then so be it. For now, however, kindly respect his decision."

Marius shook his head. "What you call 'fate' can be cruel. I refuse to acquiesce to its course."

"Then I feel sorry for you. Denial blinds you. Your moments with my son have passed, and yet you refuse to see it."

"I love your son. He loves me. What reason is there—"

"Waltorana," Cecilie called abruptly, pulling Wolfram's head to rest on her shoulder when she sensed his breath hitch. Without backward glances, she was certain the silent nobleman behind the table was listening. "Take this man away."

"Wolfram," Marius said, reaching out for Wolfram's hand, "tell your mother how you f—"

Cecilie grabbed Marius's wrist, her eyes narrowed as she met the surprised amber orbs. "Your obstinacy will not alter reality," Cecilie uttered firmly. "Moreover, regardless of what you say or do, you shall never receive my blessing, for I've already entrusted my son's future to the Maoh."

Marius blinked, taken aback.

Cecilie seized Marius's stupor as an opportunity to get Wolfram—who had gone limp—away from him. "Your Majesty, I can almost hear Anissina's opening remarks" she said, kissing Wolfram's forehead. "It would be a shame for His Majesty and my Wolfie to miss the first competition."

Cecilie then released her son and stood up to face Marius. She heard the Maoh's gentle tone, coaxing her son to get on his feet. Specks of gold returned to Marius's eyes at the same time she sensed movement from behind. Marius leaned to the side, extending a hand, which Cecilie caught yet again before it could reach Wolfram.

"My son may have loved you, be grateful for those moments. Unfortunately for you, he has chosen to return to his first love. And perhaps guilt, not love, is tearing him apart today," she said slowly, stalling for time until she heard Wolfram stand up. "However, no matter what you say, nothing will alter his decision…as well as mine. Now, I'd like to request you to…" Cecilie's voice trailed off as she perceived the pain in the amber eyes.

Marius's face contorted, his lips parted and closed as he breathed and swallowed with difficulty. He glanced to the side when Wolfram and Yuuri walked pass them.

"All those months apart," Marius started in a choked voice, "were spent dreaming of the future with you." He paused, drawing breath sharply. "Tell me, Wolfram…"

Wolfram stood still.

_Keep moving forward; don't look behind,_ Cecilie pleaded silently, watching the rise and fall of her son's shoulders.

"…do I still have the right to dream of us tonight?"

Silence, fraught with meaning, lingered in the field. Perhaps it would have stretched longer had the bell not reverberated in its final summons. Then, Wolfram shook his head in response to the entreaty within the question. And the Maoh placed an arm across Wolfram's shoulders as they proceeded down the path leading to the stadium.

Marius opened his mouth again. This time, only a painful cry escaped his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He turned to follow Wolfram. A few feeble steps later, his knees buckled with despondency.

On all fours, Marius wept.

With Wolfram gone, free from torment, Cecilie allowed her heart to feel. She slumped onto the bench and watched Marius break down. The pathos of the dejected man's state—the soiled bare feet, the nails that clawed blades of grass, the hunched form that was seized with sobs, and the convulsive gasps that pierced the air—brought a twinge of shame.

It was only then that Waltorana moved from behind the table.

Waltorana sat on his heels and wrapped his arms around Marius, so affectionately—like a father to his child—that Cecilie could almost feel the warmth. She observed the nobleman's profile: chin rested against Marius's head, and lips parted to make way for soothing words. Although she could not make out clearly what they were saying, she perceived anger in Marius's expression and low tone, while Waltorana replied with a nod and compassionate smile.

The pain at the back of Cecilie's eyes increased. Thus she averted her gaze toward the tree-lined path for reprieve. There were guests strolling down, past the gates of the stadium, probably headed for breakfast like a few others who were lined up behind the buffet. She then she recognized a group of three: two adults with silver hair, and a boy with short chestnut-colored curls. Before long, the trio was no more than thirty yards from them. Perhaps Waltorana had noticed them as well because he patted Marius's back firmly and helped him to his feet.

Cecilie saw Sitka beaming, darting toward Waltorana and Marius. The corners of the boy's mouth turned down gradually as he halted in his tracks a short distance from his adoptive father. As though Marius perceived the reason for the child's hesitancy, he briskly brushed the back of his hand across his face. Then, Marius stooped before Sitka, who proceeded toward him with timorous steps. In a blink, Sitka was lifted by the waist and swung in the air. The field resounded with the child's squeal of surprise, followed by unrestrained laughter, bringing another twinge to Cecilie's heart.

Wolfram could have experienced an idyllic life with Marius and Sitka, Cecilie admitted to herself. Wolfram had experienced blissful months with Marius alone, she added as an afterthought. However, that was in the past.

Or was she mistaken?

After what appeared to be a brief exchange of greetings with the Ruler of Luftguo, Waltorana returned to Cecilie's side. He sat beside her, and together they watched the Atemanns walk toward an unoccupied table a few canopies away.

"I simply did what I believed was best," Cecilie said, a trifle defensively.

"I wasn't about to say otherwise," Waltorana said drily.

"Was I mistaken?" Cecilie asked, turning to look at Waltorana. Expecting reproof, she was pleasantly surprised at the placid countenance she found.

"Apologies and regrets won't change Marius's decision," Waltorana said. "He refuses to bow to the Maoh any longer. Soon he'll request for his citizenship to be revoked. After all the insults he hurled at His Majesty, I couldn't help but agree. Sadly, in all likelihood, Marius will never return to this land."

"Why such drastic decisions? What about Wol—" Cecilie couldn't finish. After what she told Marius, she lost the privilege to be concerned.

"Marius will return to his native land—where he belongs."

"Why are you so unaffected? Surely you'll miss him." She regarded the straight face suspiciously, and then added, "Oh, don't tell me you were the one who suggested he departs for good."

"There's always the option to visit him in Luftguo. And, no, I can never suggest such. I love that child as though he were my own. If it was up to me, I wish to return to our uncomplicated life in my castle. However, I'd rather let him go than see him in anguish." Waltorana then left the bench and offered his forearm to Cecilie. "Enough queries. Come, my dear, let us join the others. Ah…and kindly remove those enormous eyeglasses before we reach the stadium. It's unbecoming for your age."

Cecilie stood up, rolling her eyes. She dared not remove the sunglasses. Not before she cleared the eye cosmetics smeared by tears. "Oh, shush. You have no sense of fashion, why should your opinion matter?" she said with a playful pout, while slipping a hand around the crook of Waltorana's elbow.

Waltorana chuckled.

The friendly disposition encouraged Cecilie to return to their earlier conversation: "Why the sudden interest in my Wolfie's soul?"

"A troubled Marius visited me in my chamber during the wee hours of the morning, probably an hour or two before dawn. He introduced various topics, jumping from one to another, but without revealing his thoughts entirely. Once, he asked if I knew for certain what the Great One had planned for Wolfram. He mentioned something the Great Sage had imparted when they were in Luftguo, but he never provided a detailed explanation for the query. Then again, I never got the chance to ask because he didn't stay long. But I found myself pondering over that afterward."

"And?"

"I've already expressed my thoughts on the matter during breakfast: that I can only hope my nephew—or anyone else—was not born into a life that's prearranged."

"Think of it as a _purpose_ in life," Cecilie suggested cautiously. "I'd like to believe we all have one."

"Perhaps only the more fortunate ones are able to see it that way." Waltorana then sighed and added, "Ah, let's not discuss this further. Let's not ruin this peaceful walk and become the topic of those having breakfast still."

Cecilie laughed softly, glancing behind at the few people remaining in the field outside the stadium. She then caught a glimpse of Marius, wiping Sitka's mouth with a napkin. She couldn't help but smile in relief. She assured herself that, just like the wind that changed course constantly, Marius would move on.

OooooooooO

Ricohard laid out a parchment on the table. On the parchment was a diagram of a diamond within a square, which represented the field inside the baseball stadium. "During the second round of the mounted archery, you're given fifteen seconds to cover each side," he said, tracing every line of the square. "Once you enter the field for your turn, our disguised volunteers by the water troughs inside the exit tunnel will await your signal—a nod will do—that you have our target in sight. They'll have boiling water prepared in buckets. As soon as your horse starts to gallop, they'll replenish one of the water troughs, and then use their fire element to increase the temperature until steam comes up. Let's hope the task is accomplished before anybody notices the steam."

Zephollo grumbled while rubbing color—made from lead heated with sulfur, and quicklime—into strands of Marius's hair.

Ricohard tapped the 'X' mark between a pair of parallel lines touching a side of the square. "It's fortunate the exit is covered. However, our men may not be the only ones who'll linger around the tunnel during that time: surely other finalists from Cimaron will have thirsty horses by then. Ah… that's why I wanted us to dominate the finalists for this competition." He then sighed in resignation. "We can't do anything about that now except create a diversion that will draw the others out of the tunnel. Perhaps a brawl, preferably between an arrogant Atemann and an equally conceited archer of Cimaron instead of two Atemanns—the latter may come across arranged or arouse suspicions. And timing is crucial. The tunnel must be clear from the moment you start and until you escape. Should things take an awkward turn—"

"He'll run or gallop for dear life," Zephollo finished. "Father, we've been through this a dozen times. Marius knows it like a woman's body—as well as a man's, of course. Isn't that right, my friend?"

Seated across the Ruler of Luftguo, Marius remained unresponsive, staring outside with a hand under his chin and elbow against a windowpane.

Ricohard cleared his throat, then proceeded: "Do your best to make the incident seem like an accident. Oh, they'll learn soon enough it isn't, but as a delaying tactic—until you're able to escape—it's advisable to make it appear like one. It's convenient the square bales for hurdles are sturdy and tall. That makes it easier to feign an unsuccessful leap, causing you to lose balance—only slightly, we don't want you falling off the horse again—your bow will incline upward naturally, and in response to shock, arrows will be released involuntarily. Our living target, way up in the tiered seating and not the competitions' low inanimate targets, takes the hit."

Ricohard exhaled deeply and smiled, ignoring the deadpan expression of the archer assigned to carry out the important task. "Finally, we'll be able to sleep peacefully for a few good years."

"Let's hope our target is present at the stadium. Otherwise…" Zephollo muttered, ending with a shrug.

"What do we do if he doesn't show up, Your Majesty?" Sitka asked from the bed, wrapping a long, narrow white cloth around a familiar looking ivory bow, which—according to Zephollo earlier—was a replica of Gudrun's bow.

"Tim Lance will have to carry out the mission elsewhere before the week is over, while our target is within our grasp."

"May I ask why it has to be Tim Lance and not any of those watching him round-the-clock?" Sitka asked. He inwardly hoped the ruler would not deem him a forward child, inquiring about matters he shouldn't be involved with. However, the safety of his adoptive father compelled him to consider other options.

"Even though our men may be able to accomplish the task, they won't be able to vanish into air—and Shin Makoku's security isn't to be underestimated, my child. Moreover, only Tim Lance can wield Arbo…" Ricohard halted abruptly, remembering Sitka was unaware that the bow in his hands was the authentic Arbohild, the sacred bow of Gudrun. "Only Tim Lance can wield a bow and arrow unerringly. And Lady Anthea instructed that, for the substance to take effect, it has to be embedded specifically in the target's _deep vein_, from here to here," he explained, raising an arm, and drawing an invisible line from his clavicle down to the area before his armpit.

Sitka nodded, curbing the urge to ask further. What if his adoptive father ended up killing someone innocent? What if he was captured? Or worse, injured before he managed to escape? What if—

"Done!" Zephollo exclaimed, patting the towel across Marius's shoulder with his stained palms. He then headed for the washbasin. "Now wait a few minutes before washing your hair. Should we apply adhesive to your beard before I head for the stadium? I have quarter of an hour left."

When silence lingered in the chamber for more than a moment, all eyes turned to Marius. The man seemed to be deep in thought, brows drawn together, lips pursed.

Ricohard, who had learned earlier from Zephollo that Wolfram had parted ways with Marius, leaned across the table. "Without utmost concentration you will not be able to execute this assignment properly," Ricohard said, placing a palm against Marius's cheek. "I'll be utterly disappointed. However, I'd rather be disappointed now than later. Tell me, would it be a mistake to proceed today?"

Marius breathed deeply. He looked away from the empty courtyard and met Ricohard's expectant eyes. "My mind can't possibly more focused than it is at the moment," Marius assured. "Chances are not to be wasted. After all, an opportunity like this may never come around again."

Despite the absence of emotion in the even tone, the amber eyes were hard and piercing. Ricohard was almost certain he detected a malevolent smile; however, it was so fleeting it could have been a mere work of an overactive imagination. Could there be more to Marius's words? he wondered, though unable to come up with another meaning.

Marius stood up and approached Sitka. "How's it coming along, young sir?" Marius asked, settling beside the boy.

"It should be as tight as you instructed," Sitka said proudly. He resumed wrapping the colorless grip with the long cloth, and asked, "Why must we conceal such work of art?"

"We don't want further scratches on the ivory," Marius lied, running fingers along the exposed lower limb. Because he felt uncomfortable withholding the truth from his son, he added, "Another reason is a secret. I wonder… is it safe to share it with you?"

The boy nodded eagerly and glanced up, his round hazel eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"This grip is the heart of this bow, which, incidentally, is several thousands of years old. It possesses magic, and, when summoned, it emits a brilliance that renders the glow of stars pale in comparison. And in case I need this bow's help later, we don't want to attract attention, do we?"

Open-mouthed and wide-eyed, Sitka regarded the bow with veneration. Indeed it was a special bow after all, and he felt equally important for being trusted with it.

Marius stroked the child's back. "Sitka," he started quietly, "I'm afraid your vacation here will be cut short. Go to Migul Inn as soon as the ground archery competition is completed. From there we'll proceed somewhere far away."

Ricohard arose. "Hold on, hold on."

Zephollo, who was as surprised as his father with the revelation, shook his wet hands above the washbasin, and then grabbed a hand towel.

"Assure me I heard incorrectly," Ricohard said, walking over to Marius, "because you _must_ return here. Should we succeed today, our enemy—who's most likely not fooled by your disguise—will point fingers at you. If you're missing, it's as good as admitting guilt."

Marius locked eyes with the anxious ruler. "Then perhaps I should kill him in exchange for freedom," he suggested calmly.

Though brief, Ricohard didn't miss the malicious grin that reappeared. He stared incredulously at the successor to his throne. "You are not to take his life," he said firmly, warningly. "Oh, I wish him gone permanently—perhaps even more than you. However, I thought about this long and hard. Our enemy is no ordinary mortal, favored by his elders, and disposing him may result in dire consequences. In order to protect our people and land, we'll merely confiscate the great gift he has abused—cripple him, though not even for life. Until Luftguo has a ruler strong enough to make any mortal tremble at the thought of going up against us, this is all we shall do for now."

With a snide, short laugh, Marius headed for the wardrobe. "Zeph," he said, taking out folded clothes from the tall cabinet, "I'll be drawing up documents shortly. On your way to the stadium, may I ask you to secure Lord Waltorana's signature and seal? He'll know what to do with them afterward."

"Don't ignore me, young man," Ricohard reprimanded, his resonant voice a notch deeper. "You are not to dispose of him permanently. Have I made myself clear?"

"If you're referring to the earth wielder, then you have my word that he will not perish by my hands today."

"Who else could I have referred to—what are you doing?" Ricohard demanded, raising his hands in frustration when he saw Marius drop clothes inside a duffel bag. "Stop, Marius," he ended weakly, realizing any plea would be in vain.

Zephollo rested a hand on Ricohard's suddenly hunched shoulder. "Father, even though I agree with you on this matter, once Marius has decided, he can prove to be as difficult as a virgin." Zephollo's voice trailed off in shame, realizing he had dropped allusions to sex more than once that morning in front of a child. He had to find a companion soon, he told himself while clearing his throat and mind. "Furthermore, there's a plausible excuse for Marius's departure. I hate to bring this up again," he said, sneaking a glance at Marius's back before returning to face Ricohard, "but the fact that Wolfram said goodbye is enough reason for Marius Kaufmann—whether or not he is indeed guilty of being Tim Lance—to want to leave."

An awkward silence followed. Sitka noticed his folded trousers shrinking, wrinkling within the tightening grasp. On their way to search for Marius outside the stadium, Sitka had overheard the older Atemann's hushed conversation about the letter's contents. He pretended to have no knowledge of this, trusting all will be revealed in due course. The tear-streaked face that he found convinced him that ignorance was called for. Moreover, the brokenhearted man had shown much effort in putting up a cheerful disposition during breakfast. Thus Sitka chose to abandon concerns, sparing his adoptive parent the agony of recounting such harsh reality.

Sitka got up and walked over to Marius, who had resumed putting clothes inside the duffel bag. "Sir, you said the _ground_ archery competition. I gather you meant to say after the _mounted_ archery?" Sitka clarified, driving the previous unpleasant topic away.

Marius shook his head and offered an apologetic smile. "It doesn't feel right to have you see me do something offensive—even if the person deserves it. After the winners of the ground archery have been announced, I'll have someone escort you to Migul Inn. By the time you reach town, I've probably finished a glass or two of ale."

"But…but I…" Sitka protested tentatively, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I was looking forward to watching you. You, your horse, and your beautiful bow in motion. Will it be much of an inconvenience to wait a while longer?"

Marius squatted before the boy. He tilted Sitka's chin upward and found the usual clear face shadowed with disappointment. After a moment of consideration, the corners of Marius's mouth curved up into a lopsided grin. "How does the first round sound?"

As the meaning sank in, life returned to the hazel eyes. Sitka bowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Only the _first_ round, all right?" Marius reiterated.

"Mhm!" Sitka said with a firm nod, smiling. "Thank you very much, sir."

Marius ruffled the boy's curls, and then stood up. "Ah, so easy to please! Have I mentioned that I highly appreciate that in a person?"

Sitka shook his head, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"All right then," Marius said, facing the wardrobe once more, "I have to do my best, make as few mistakes as possible. I wouldn't want to disappoint my only supporter. Now, which cloak do you prefer to use later?" he asked, holding up the options to the boy. He regarded each garment briefly, and then squinted at the ripped sleeve in his right hand. "Uh-oh…this is in dire need of mending."

Giggling, Sikta bent forward to widen the opening of the duffel bag as soon as his well-worn cloak was lowered.

Ricohard and Zephollo remained by the bed, watching Marius and Sitka fill the fabric container.

"I suppose it won't be so bad to remain here for the rest of the week without you, Marius," Ricohard said, conceding defeat. "I haven't been alone in a while after all."

"Oh, Father, why do you speak as if I'm not around?" Zephollo grumbled.

"Once you have the chamber to yourself, I doubt I'll see you much," Ricohard quipped, earning a soft laughter from Sitka. "Look, even the child agrees—and understood what I meant."

OooooooooO

For the last hour and a half, the clang of horseshoes hitting metal stakes and thud of hammers touching ground were the source of excitement for spectators in the stadium.

Except for Wolfram von Bielefeld.

After the emotional strain from composing a parting letter to Marius, lassitude ensued, and Wolfram surprising found solace in nothingness. But now Wolfram was beset by disquiet once more. Why did Marius have to appear, tear him apart all over again? Since he walked away from Marius, the man's face and words haunted him. Marius's mere presence toppled his fortress of sand, and everything imparted became a dagger in his chest: its piercing blade was made of Marius's rejected proposition, an enticing future only a fool would turn his back on, and its depth was the weight of the man's confessions.

A loud applause pulled Wolfram out of his trancelike state when the winners of the horseshoe and hammer throwing competitions were proclaimed. He blinked at the center of the field where jubilant men and women stooped to receive medals from Gunter, while Anissina announced their names, nations, and achievements. At the far end of the field, Wolfram noticed workers setting up targets. He glanced around and saw guests leaving their seats to make the most of the short break before the archery competitions commenced.

"Care for some snacks?"

Wolfram turned to the side, at the source of the vibrant voice. He found Yuuri, with a bright smile that had a similar effect of a splash of cold water, while his black eyes warmed the soul at the same time. Guilt gradually penetrated Wolfram's barrier. Despite his blatant disregard for his surroundings, his friend had rendered nothing less than compassion, tolerating silence, recognizing his need to recover. Not once did Yuuri admonish his actions—or lack of it—nor mention Marius's flagrant disrespect for him, the Maoh.

"I'm getting us drinks and snacks. What can I get you?" Yuuri offered once more.

Although thirst and hunger were welcome distractions that didn't knock on his heavy heart, a solitary walk appealed to Wolfram. He had to sort his feelings, patch the widening cracks around his decision, and rid himself of depression because Yuuri deserved a much better companion.

Wolfram mustered a smile as he arose. "I'll go. What do you want?"

Yuuri stood up as well, stretching arms over his head.

"Stay here and relax," Wolfram said, squeezing Yuuri's hand.

"Nah, I need to stretch my legs before they cramp."

Wolfram exhaled loudly. "People will come up to you, chat with you. That will hold us up." He then lowered his voice as he added, "I can't tolerate annoying guests; that requires patience I don't possess at the moment."

Yuuri grinned. For the first time since they stepped outside Covenant Castle that day, Wolfram began to sound and appear more like his usual self. "Then get me whatever you're having," Yuuri said. "Oh, and a cranberry juice please."

With a nod, Wolfram turned around and came face-to-face with his mother's brother, Stoffel von Spitzweg.

"Wolfram, Your Majesty," Stoffel greeted.

Wolfram recognized his uncle's unnatural smile that appeared half a grimace. The older Mazoku was not there to socialize with the Maoh, and Wolfram was glad he would be spared of whatever impossible request was to come. Stoffel's next line confirmed his suspicions:

"Pardon me for bringing this up on such an occasion. However, Lord von Voltaire recently prohibited…"

As Wolfram walked down the aisle between rows of seats, Stoffel's voice faded, replaced with the hum of conversations within the stadium. Before long, greetings poured from left and right, all of which Wolfram made much effort to return. Although the weight in his chest persisted, there was someone waiting patiently for him, prompting him to move on. For Yuuri's sake, he had to become whole again.

Thus, with every step, Wolfram took a trip down memory lane: the blissful years he and Yuuri spent rearing Greta; the joyous decade after Greta married, from the first time they held their grandchildren's tiny fingers up to the present; the years spent with Yuuri's close-knit family, how they treated him like a Shibuya as well; and the moments—both bitter and sweet—he experienced with Yuuri.

Then, Wolfram's reverie shifted to the future: how it would please Gwendal that he would return to assist the Maoh round-the-clock, be useful once again; the trip he and Yuuri would take to Zoratia after the Spring Sports Competitions, to visit their expecting daughter; and how he and Yuuri would start and end each day as a _real couple_. Heat rose to Wolfram's cheeks at the last thought. Considering Yuuri used to be a homophobe—a term they used on Earth for those who regarded same-gender relationships with contempt—it was a pleasant surprise they were capable of satisfying each other sexually.

"Good morning, Lord von Bielefeld," someone ahead of Wolfram greeted.

Wolfram bowed at a familiar looking nobleman, whose name and title he couldn't recall.

"I heard the announcement last night. I wish you and His Majesty all the best," said the nobleman. "That explains why you appear more dazzling than the sunshine today." He then bowed, and turned left to his seat.

The last remark made Wolfram realize he was smiling. _Effortlessly_.

With head held high, Wolfram moved forward, now optimistic that he could.

OooooooooO

Wolfram was right: Yuuri was unable to leave his seat because of those approaching him endlessly. Some, like Stoffel, appealed for reconsideration on issues Yuuri had delegated Gwendal to deal with; a few tut-tutted about their seats that didn't provide a good view of the competition; and recent acquaintances, companions of old friends, fawned on him, the Maoh of Shin Makoku. As the representative of the host nation, Yuuri was obliged to accommodate reasonable requests and listen attentively to everybody. Normally, he welcomed the company, but because of sleep deprivation, entertaining guests proved to be difficult that morning. The only reason he managed to maintain an enthusiastic disposition despite his seemingly 'rusty' mind and joints was Wolfram: Wolfram was with him still; Wolfram had truly ended it with Marius.

As though to ridicule Yuuri, Wolfram's face, crumpling as they walked away from Marius, suddenly flashed in his mind. He then recalled placing a supportive arm around the hunched shoulders, certain that Wolfram would have dropped to his knees had he not done so. The incident showed a side of Wolfram that Yuuri had never seen before. The feisty fire wielder was not one to repress thoughts and emotions. That morning, however, it seemed as though Wolfram was forced to act against his will, as though he chose to remain silent instead of lying—for he was certainly not capable of lies and deceit. This bothered Yuuri. But he'd rather not brood over it or seek explanation, for reality could destroy the confidence he sustained.

"We better return to our seats. The next competition is about to commence."

Yuuri snapped to attention, returning the affable smile of Lord von Wincott who had spoken.

"As always, it's been a pleasure, Your Majesty," said Lord von Wincott's lady companion.

"The pleasure's all mine," said Yuuri.

Shortly, the others around Yuuri took their leave as well. He was about to sit down when he caught a glimpse of Murata, walking down the aisle along with others returning to their seats. Behind Murata were Landric, King of Ertra, and Disibodo, the aforementioned ruler's brother. They seemed headed in his direction, and it was then that he remembered Murata's previous request.

Landric glanced at either side. "Oh, great Maoh!" he exclaimed a few yards away, deliberately loud enough for others to hear. "It's an honor to be _invited_ to keep His Majesty company."

Apparently Murata had invited the royalty of Ertra on Yuuri's behalf. Before any reason could come to mind, Yuuri found himself exchanging pleasantries with Landric and Disibodo.

After ushering the newcomers to the space on his right side, Yuuri remained on his feet. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Murata. The bespectacled man then mumbled to Landric some plausible excuse to pull Yuuri away.

Several steps later, Murata and Yuuri were by the railing.

"Pretend you're observing the situation below," Murata muttered, leaning over the railing, pointing to the archers donning bracers and three-fingered leather gloves in front of the baseball stadium's dugout.

Yuuri cooperated with his friend. "Your explanation better be good," he said, looking below, nodding to feign approval over what he saw. "Wolfram won't be pleased: he can't stand either of those two."

Murata chuckled. "Listen, yesterday Ulrike was looking at her ball of souls. She noticed that a soul was glowing during early afternoon, which means someone had summoned his element around the same time the arena collapsed."

"And so? I'm sure more than a few used their powers when the arena fell apart," Yuuri asked, glancing over his shoulder with a ready smile for those behind them to see, a precautionary measure that purported to be congeniality. "Finish quick before anybody approaches us."

"The soul was burning _alone_ for some time. Yours was calm until an hour later. It even overshadowed yours, which could only mean it was extremely close to you, perhaps even beside you. It belonged to an earth wielder, Shibuya."

"I see… So now you believe King Ricohard's allegations, that Disibo—"

"Don't mention names," Murata interrupted quietly, barely moving his smiling lips.

"He couldn't have possibly done it," Yuuri insisted, staring at the colored circles of the targets on the field. "He's an _earth _wielder. Unlike water and wind, earth and fire wielders need their hands to manipulate the elements. I swear his arms were crossed over his chest most of the time. He hardly touched the cement he was sitting on, let alone the ceiling and walls."

"You should really work on your retention, Shibuya. Weren't you the one who informed me last year that the boy Lord von Bielefeld is fond of had planted massive evergreens and claimed they were growing underground for hours before he uncovered them? If that's true, they are able to store their powers for a certain period. Don't rule out the possibility that our suspect has come into contact with a part of the structure before it collapsed."

After a moment of consideration, Yuuri nodded slowly, though unconvinced still. "Although I see your point, it doesn't make sense. I mean, assuming he's guilty, what does he have against the Atemanns—as King Ricohard claims?"

"I'm as clueless as you are. Anyway, I invited them over because it's best to keep an eye on him, while Ulrike is at the shrine, observing any activity in her ball of souls as we speak. I have a hunch our suspect wants to bring harm to someone—a finalist of the mounted archery. Either that or he thinks the archer is out to get him, and injuring the enemy ensures his safety."

"Who's the unfortunate archer?"

"If something does happen today, we'll know for certain," Murata said. He decided to remain silent about the bearded archer, as well as his suspicions that it was none other than Marius in disguise. If Yuuri disclosed this to Wolfram, the latter would get involved. "I simply want him within our grasp so we can prevent him from creating further damage—in case he is the perpetrator of the arena incident."

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and found Disibodo staring straight ahead with boredom written all over his face. "Something tells me you'll be disappointed," he then remarked, turning around. "C'mon, competition's starting, time to join your innocent suspect."

OooooooooO

With a large cup of cranberry juice in one hand and a basket of fish cakes in the other, Wolfram returned to the stadium. Earlier, while obtaining Yuuri's drink and snack, he had decided to take the longer route, enabling him to cover all sides of the square structure. Thus he went upstairs and strolled behind the topmost row of the tiered seating. His glance swept the stadium, which was full as expected once the ground archery had begun. Most spectators were leaning forward to get a better view of the archers' performance.

The eight finalists lined opposite the targets were drawing and releasing arrows rapidly. Although the archers' faces were too far for Wolfram to see clearly, he recognized the stance of a tall, silver-haired man among them. Despite the tiny ache he suddenly perceived in his throat, Wolfram smiled proudly at the unerring archery of Zephollo. Surely his friendship with Zephollo was not superficial or conditional, Wolfram then assured himself. It would not come to an end simply because of Marius. The same could be said about his relationship with other Atemanns he had grown fond of: Sitka, Lady Anthea, and Dorothea, to name a few.

_Sitka…._

Wolfram searched the rows before him. It took a couple of minutes for him to locate Sitka. The boy was sitting beside Ricohard, near the railing on the left side, the side that was the exact opposite of the special seats of the Maoh. Wolfram now realized why he hadn't seen Sitka earlier: their distance—which was the entire length of the field—made it impossible for them to recognize each other. Then again, he wasn't really paying attention to anything during the first two competitions.

As Wolfram headed toward the boy, he believed that the fact that Sitka was still around could only mean Marius would indeed return in the afternoon. Although he had no intention of seeing Marius again, there was a sense of relief at this deduction, from the thought that Marius was confident of returning—_alive_—from his mission.

"Good to see you, Lord von Bielefeld," a man said.

Wolfram looked to his left. He tried to return the guest's greeting, but something from deep within gradually dampened his spirits:_ If he fails, he can never come back, _the dread in his heart whispered.

_Then you made the _right_ decision,_ his mind said defiantly.

But he remained apprehensive, making each step seem heavier. _After all, there's no one to return to. Not in Shin Makoku, not in this world, not in this lifetime. What reason is there left for him to care for life?_

_You're so full of yourself!_ his mind then chided, an attempt to silence the pounding in his chest. _You're not _that _important to him._

"Good morning, Captain von Bielefeld!" came another chirpy salutation. "How are you today?"

Wolfram looked ahead and recognized the mother of one of his soldiers. He managed to smile while trying to get rid of the growing apprehension. All these concerns and insecurities, what good would it bring to acknowledge them now? _It's over, period._

Sitka, upon hearing the greetings from behind, accompanied by his favorite person's name, glanced over his shoulder. The marvel in his hazel eyes turned to sheer delight when he saw Wolfram approaching.

"Lord von Bielefeld!" Sitka called, getting out of the row of seats. As soon as he reached the aisle, he darted toward Wolfram.

"Sitka."

"Oh, sir, I'm so happy to see you. I intended to approach you earlier, but you disappeared before I could reach you."

"I went outside to get these," Wolfram explained, raising the cup of cranberry juice and basket of fish cakes. "Do you want to accompany me for the rest of the day? There's plenty of space beside the Maoh. And the view's a tad better."

"I'd love to join you and His Majesty, but I'm afraid I'll have to depart soon."

"Oh? Where to?" _To Migul Inn,_ Wolfram's memory answered. Thus he quickly added, "Ah, right, right. You need to meet…fetch… Well, when you return here, the invitation remains valid. In fact, you can spend the rest of the week with me." _Bad idea. Take the invite back… not unless it includes the boy's adoptive father, who'll surely tag along. Or is that what you're trying to achieve?_

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Sitka said quietly, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I… Lord Kaufmann said… we…."

Wolfram then supposed that Marius had no problems letting go after all, and started by ordering Sitka to keep his distance. "Go on," Wolfram said evenly, restraining the anger seeping into every fiber of his being.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Sitka said softly, glancing up to meet the hardening emerald orbs. "I shall never forget your warmth and kindness, sir."

"Why are you saying this?" Wolfram asked, a trifle impatiently. "Did Marius forbid you to spend time with me? Because that's bullsh—because that's immature of him to involve you in our personal…" His voice trailed off when Sitka began to shake his head.

"According to Lord Kaufmann, we will never return here," Sitka said. He then expounded on the statement, and started by relaying the information he gathered from the recent conversation Zephollo had with Waltorana.

Wolfram silently listened, dazed by the news that Marius had secured Waltorana's signature on documents cancelling his Mazoku citizenship—the latter being the former's guardian in Shin Makoku.

OooooooooO

The next hour or so passed all too soon for Wolfram. It seemed as though a million thoughts came and went. He hated Marius for making him feel even more dispensable, forgettable, with a one-way ticket back to Luftguo. His blood curled, realizing the man—who claimed to have built his world around him—was so easy to part with, letting go without a good fight. His chest constricted at the feasibility that loneliness would drive Marius to seek another, somebody to love and hold and fulfill the promises originally offered to him. Who did Marius think he was, making him feel worse than ever? And the list of resentment went on….

In the end, the utter bitterness Wolfram felt led to a single conclusion: if he stood by his decision, Marius would inevitably learn to forget him. This, in spite of everything that had been said and done, he could not allow to happen after all. And he dreaded the consequences of each passing second Marius believed it was over between them. He had to do something. Fast.

Wolfram barely recalled how he managed to return to Yuuri's side. But apparently he did, for he found himself looking at the wide, vibrant black orbs, narrowing gradually as they were lowered to his uniform.

"Wolf!" Yuuri said, rushing out of his seat to meet Wolfram along the aisle. Yuuri ignored the curious looks lingering in their direction, drawn by the red stains on the blue uniform trousers. He took the half empty cup of cranberry juice and basket of fish cakes from Wolfram's trembling hands. "You were gone for so long I grew worried."

Wolfram stared at his smiling friend. Shame gripped him at once. He then averted his eyes, unable to hold the innocent, affectionate gaze of the person he would soon...

"Worried about what?" Wolfram mumbled, walking alongside Yuuri.

The corners of Yuuri's mouth twitched into a smile of guilt, which he hoped Wolfram didn't detect. Just before Wolfram returned, Waltorana had informed him that documents pertaining to Marius's citizenship were waiting on his desk to be signed. And Wolfram's long absence triggered his insecurities once more. He couldn't help but fear Wolfram had chosen to depart with Marius. "That you noticed we have company from Ertra and decided not to return," he lied.

Wolfram scanned the front row and recognized the black hair, tied in a neat bun, of Landric, and the short white hair with black streaks of Disibodo. Preoccupied with matters of more import, he could only sigh in resignation at the unwelcome guests.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to divert their attention elsewhere, anywhere other than you," Yuuri assured in a hushed tone. "Anyway, what happened? How did you spill juice on yourself?"

His friend's kindness and concern augmented the unworthiness Wolfram felt. This had to stop. He no longer deserved Yuuri's compassion. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to say what he must. "I got excited when they were announcing the winners of the ground archery," he said, surprised such outright lie sounded so natural, so real. He then forced a short laugh. "Silly me… like a child, getting worked up with suspense, then jumping in delight after Anissina proclaimed Zeph as the winner. I'll go change in a while." _After I say my— _

Landric stood up as soon as he sensed the presence of the Maoh once more. "Lord von Bielefeld, we've been waiting for you," he said, inclining his head. "Why, the Maoh kept looking over his shoulder every minute it seemed!" he added, winking at Yuuri.

Wolfram offered a faint smile as he bowed at the ruler. He then acknowledged Murata's grin with a brief nod. Between Murata and Landric was Disibodo, who barely glanced up at him. Normally, Wolfram would sneer at such arrogance. But because the indifference came from Disibodo—the man who enjoyed prying into personal affairs—he welcomed it.

Disibodo appeared absorbed in the mounted archery, which had just begun. Before Wolfram sat down, he noticed that the red eyes were moving rapidly, as though in keen observance of the horse archer releasing arrows and where the arrows landed on each target.

"The finalists from Cimaron are amazing," Yuuri said, glancing behind. A few rows above, he spotted Saralegui, nodding in approval of his men's performance. The keen amber eyes noticed him instantly, and the beautiful Ruler of Cimaron winked at him, to which he responded with both thumbs up. "Such precision even in motion! I'd probably fall off the horse before I can release an arrow."

"Shibuya, I'm surprised your imagination has gone as far as releasing an arrow when you can't even string a bow," Murata teased.

"During the eliminations, the sixth archer in line is quite noteworthy as well," Landric joined in, motioning to the far end of the field where a round dozen archers queued up for their turn.

"I agree with you, Your Majesty," Murata said, leaning over to smile at Landric. He then stole a glance at Disibodo, and was startled to find the red eyes staring at him. He concealed his surprise by inviting him to join the conversation: "Isn't it great that his injury from yesterday healed so quickly? Otherwise, the competition would be less thrilling."

Disibodo remained unresponsive, holding the bespectacled man's gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the competition.

"Oh, that's right!" Yuuri said, nodding. "He's the one who suffered a hip injury."

While his companions went on with their conversation, Wolfram's regarded the archer in question dispassionately. His uninterested green eyes came to life upon recognizing the bearded man, who was the sixth in line.

Wolfram then blinked and squinted, unsure if he was imagining that the archer was _staring _at him. Blood rushed to his face. His heart pounded in his chest, once, twice, and at the third, he commanded it to be still. The archer was indeed looking up in his direction, but with their distance, his view included at least several hundreds of other spectators. He then reprimanded himself for being disconcerted, distracted, wasting time on a stranger simply because of his resemblance to Marius.

_Marius. _

Time was ticking, every second was crucial. It was almost noon, and Sitka would leave after the first round. Wolfram had to reach Migul Inn before Marius and Sitka departed. What if Marius decided to transport through air? Only the heavens would know where they'd disappear to! And who knows when he'd see them next—if Marius would even bother to see him ever again. Thus, if he intended to catch up with Sitka en route to town, he had to make preparations immediately. He had to say his….

Wolfram turned to Yuuri. As though sensing his gaze, a tender smile formed on Yuuri's lips. And Wolfram's chest constricted further. How could he say farewell to this adorable person? How could he crush this gentle soul he took care of for many years? How could he bring pain to this longtime companion of his, whose mere presence comforted him, and whose sweet, carefree disposition made it easier to believe in the existence of better days? How could he turn his back on the only being with whom he could be himself?

The answer was simple.

During his absence, he finally found the courage to dig deep, ascertaining his feelings. The deplorable truth transpired. His selfish side had prevailed, acknowledging the objection to be forgotten by the man he couldn't bring himself to stop loving.

Wolfram closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He took in the comforting scent of Yuuri, the errant spring breeze, the sun warming his face, the thud of horse hooves, the sound of arrows piercing targets, the murmurs amidst oohs and aahs of the crowd, the round of applause, Anissina's voice that announced the next finalist, and another round of applause. He was encompassed by a soothing familiarity that was home. Surely he would return someday.

"Are you all right?"

The gentle tone accompanied by a touch on his cheek made Wolfram open his eyes. The pain in his throat and behind his eyes increased, and his tightly pressed lips began to quiver. Despite the terrible ache, Wolfram managed to smile as he held on to Yuuri's wrist. "Yuuri, I…" he croaked.

"Yes?"

_It's now or never,_ Wolfram reminded himself, but unable to do what he intended. He cleared his throat, and said instead, "I need to change my uniform."

"I see," Yuuri said, frowning, certain there was more to the troubled countenance.

Wolfram locked eyes with Yuuri—

Yuuri who made his blood boil with both excitement and frustration. Yuuri who made him laugh and cry. Yuuri who lent him strength earlier, when he needed it the most.

How could he betray Yuuri?

—and he felt his face contort further.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, the furrow between his eyes deepening.

Finding neither courage nor willpower to break Yuuri's heart right there and then, Wolfram held him by the shoulders. Wolfram inched closer, inclined his head to the side, and pressed their lips together.

Yuuri felt warm and tasted oh so sweet. And Wolfram was certain his fondness for Yuuri would never fade.

The oohs and aahs grew stronger, closer, not from awe at the archer's performance, but the reaction of the witnesses to what Wolfram intended to be his last intimate moment with his first love. Eyes were on them, he could tell. Including Landric's and Disibodo's, the former even released a prolonged gasp. Thus Wolfram broke the kiss by sucking gently on Yuuri's lower lip, working next on the upper soft flesh, and finished by brushing his lips along the smooth cheek until he reached the ear. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling Yuuri's earlobe.

Wolfram tried to blink back the tears, but hands that landed on his back, clutching him with a fervor that could only be from happiness, released them.

"And I love _you_," Yuuri said, tightening his embrace. "So much more than I can ever express."

A soft whimper was then heard, and Wolfram realized it came from him when Yuuri suddenly put distance between them by cupping his face, regarding him with concern.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yuuri asked gently, thumbing the tears along the side of Wolfram's nose.

With a deep breath, Wolfram took Yuuri's hands, and kissed his palms, one after the other. "I'm feeling a bit nostalgic, that's all," Wolfram answered in a choked voice.

Yuuri pouted. "What's with the strange choice of word?"

Shaking his head, Wolfram stood up, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. "I suppose sleep deprivation can make one sentimental," he said, turning around.

Yuuri caught Wolfram by the wrist. "I won't have lunch until you return, so you better make it quick."

Although the remark was delivered casually, Yuuri was no fool. Yuuri sensed something was wrong, and yet he remained optimistic. Such steadfast trust made Wolfram guiltier, if that was even possible.

Without backward glances, Wolfram gave a brief nod and walked away.

Wolfram had almost reached the exit when Anissina's vibrant voice blared from the megaphone—one of the numerous items Yuuri had brought to that world from Earth—and announced the next finalist: "Ladies and gentlemen, let's cheer on for Tim Lance of Guise Island!"

In comparison with the previous applause, the spectators' encouragement for the unknown archer from an equally unheard-of island sounded weak. But the face associated with the name of that particular nobody made Wolfram halt in his tracks. Each competitor was given sixty seconds to finish the course. Though pressed for time, he was already late: Sitka would have departed before he could even pack his things. What difference would one short minute do?

With a shrug, Wolfram turned around and looked below. There were no hurdles during the first round of the mounted archery; the field was clear except for the targets placed in a square formation at the center. Tim's horse began to canter, a trifle too fast—almost a gallop, which was the required pace for the second round, not the first—along the outer side of the square made of targets. He was nocking, drawing, and releasing arrow after arrow with astonishing speed that the orange fletching at the end of every shaft seemed to form an arcing streak across the air.

Tim Lance was a show off, Wolfram concluded, recalling the confidence the bearded archer exuded during their first encounter two days ago. He then wondered how much the man deserved such confidence, but the distance didn't allow him to see how well Tim was doing. When Tim reached the end of the course, the lack of applause and the shaking of heads of those near the railing provided Wolfram with an answer.

Apparently Tim Lance was too aggressive for his own good, he thought as he turned on his heel and headed for the exit.

OooooooooO

Long after the archer named Tim Lance had completed the track around the field, Murata remained staring at the orange fletching—which belonged to the aforementioned archer—on the targets made of painted burlap sacks, filled with hay, stones, and soil for weight. The arrows with orange fletching landed exactly at the same spot on almost all the targets within Murata's sight: two arrows were on either side of the red circle—the circle surrounding the yellow innermost circle—and one shaft was on the ground, between targets. Tim Lance's consistency made it clear that he was capable of hitting the yellow innermost circle, and yet it seemed as though he deliberately wanted two of the three arrows—he shot three arrows simultaneously with every release—to be spaced a foot apart, while the third seemed aimed to the ground.

Although Murata found this unusual, it only confirmed his suspicions that Tim Lance didn't join the competition to win. Moreover, he discerned hostility in the archer's expression and aggressive movements. What was the man trying to say? What did the two arrows signify? What was the third arrow on the ground for?

From the corner of his eyes, Murata observed Disibodo, and sensed the earth wielder's steady breathing, ostensibly unaffected by whatever message Tim's performance contained. Murata could almost hear the Maoh chiding him for being skeptical, for putting much thought into something that could mean nothing. But, more often than not, his intuitive feeling didn't let him down. Trouble impended. If only he could decipher what the two arrows signified, as well as the third arrow….

The Great Sage was not the only one troubled by the bearded archer's performance. At the opposite end of Murata, across the field, Ricohard sat quietly, immersed in thought. Unlike Murata, though, Ricohard knew what the arrows signified. And it displeased him immensely. What did Marius intend to accomplish by warning the enemy? Why, only a fool would give his enemy a glimpse of what was to come! The only consolation Ricohard found was in the assurance that only those privy to their plan would figure out that Marius had used the first round for _practice_: the two arrows, placed a foot apart, indicated the points he would pierce the earth wielder's upper chest.

The third arrow, however, remained a mystery.

Ricohard looked straight ahead. Across the distance was their target, between two raven-haired men; the one on the right seemed to be their enemy's brother, and on the left, the owner of spectacles that glinted from the glaring sun, was most likely the reincarnated Wise Man of Shin Makoku. Unfortunately, such knowledge brought no enlightenment. Ricohard remained baffled as to whom the third arrow was meant for.

The stadium resounded with an enthusiastic female voice:

"That concludes the first round of the mounted archery! I'm certain everyone's eagerly anticipating the second round, which includes hurdles! Our target officials are currently tallying scores. Incidentally, our judges recently decided that the second round's lineup will be based on the previous performance. The one with the most impressive score will be the last… to ensure you remain in your seats until the end!" Anissina paused to release a wholehearted laughter. Only the polite guests laughed with her, though not entirely catching on the humor. "The mounted archery should be finished at half past twelve, and even if it doesn't, meals will be kept warm throughout the day because of the food warmers created by yours truly. Speaking of which, should anyone be interested in ordering food warmers that don't require heat, I'll be available anytime after the last competition in the afternoon."

Anissina laughed again, long enough to glance around, to make sure everybody heard her advertisement. She then noticed someone waving, and placed a hand over her eyes, shielding them against the brilliance of the sun.

"Ooh! I see someone interested way up there. It appears like he can't wait to get a food warm—Huh? No, that's not it?" Her disappointed voice was accompanied by a frown as she tried to comprehend why the Ruler of Cimaron had called her attention. The beautiful king then pantomimed his message by holding an imaginary thin stemmed glass to his lips. It was then that she remembered what she should have mentioned before the first break. "Ah! Ladies and gentlemen," she resumed in her usual crisp tone, "in celebration of today's main competitions, King Saralegui of Cimaron has brought champagne for all!"

Saralegui seemed to be saying something else while pointing at the Maoh. Shortly, Saralegui's message was passed on from row to row. The Maoh began to shake his head, waving hands across his face as though in objection. But Dacauscos, grinning widely, scampered toward Anissina to relay Saralegui's message.

"King Saralegui wishes to add that the champagne is also in celebration of the reinstated engagement of our beloved twenty-seventh Maoh, Yuuri Shibuya, to the gorgeous fire wielder, Captain Wolfram von Bielefeld! Let's give a round of applause for the couple as they deliver a few words—" Anissina halted abruptly, with a hand outstretched in the direction of the Maoh. _Uh-oh… the brat has escaped,_ she said to herself when she found Wolfram gone. "It seems our couple isn't ready to make a speech. Perhaps after the meal then."

She glanced at the target officials, who appeared occupied with scores still. Thus she continued to entertain the guests, and resumed by lowering her voice as she teased the blushing Maoh:

"How many of you witnessed the kiss of the century a few minutes ago? Aah, so many. My, my, I saw it myself, and I bet a set of food warmers it affected a couple of horse archers' performance..."

As Anissina went on with what Ricohard could only presume as an innocent joke, his amethyst eyes widened with horror. He glanced across once more. Seated less than a yard from Disibodo was the Maoh, who was shaking his head still. _Of course!_ The third arrow on the ground, about a yard from the arrows on the target, could only be meant for—

Leaving Sitka behind, King Ricohard rushed toward the exit, paying no heed to the greetings and curious looks directed at him. Alas, in the few minutes required to go outside and emerge back inside, onto the field, by crossing the length of the tunnel underneath the tiered seating, Anissina was already announcing the lineup for the second round. Tim Lance would be the fourth, after garnering one of the lowest scores during the first round.

As soon as Ricohard reached the end of the tunnel near the baseball dugout, two soldiers stood before him. "Your Majesty," one of the soldiers began politely with a bow, "I'm afraid only competitors are allowed beyond this point."

Ricohard searched the field desperately. On his left, around twenty yards away, he saw Marius mounting his horse. Several archers behind Marius, he spotted the unmistakable silver hair of his son. "If you could ask Zephollo Dietrich to see me, then I'd be most obliged," he told the soldiers hurriedly, words almost tumbling together, rumbling as they were delivered with his resonant voice. "He's the tall archer with wavy, silver locks above the shoulder. He's…" his voice trailed off when both soldiers nodded.

"Everybody's well aware of who His Highness is," one of the soldiers said, breaking into a wide smile. "Why, his archery was astounding!"

"Please, it's imperative for me to see him immediately."

With a bow, the other soldier began to walk away, to call Zephollo, but suddenly halted in his tracks and turned to face Ricohard again. "Congratulations! His Majesty must be proud indee—"

"Thank you," Ricohard interrupted, raising an arm above his head, waving at the archers on the left in an attempt to catch Zephollo's attention. "Time is precious, my friend."

The soldier nodded, straightened up, and then resumed his march toward the archer.

Zephollo glanced to the side and recognized the owner of the arm flapping frantically in the air. Shortly, a soldier approached him, confirming that Ricohard had requested for him. With a frown of concern, he took great strides toward the entrance. As soon as he reached his father, he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh, son! You've made me proud!" Ricohard exclaimed. In a whisper, he quickly added, "Retrieve the _special_ arrows from him. Make haste!"

"What?" Zephollo asked through a smile.

"Mission is aborted. We'll do it tomorrow, or day after that. Any other day would do, just not now."

"Why?"

Apparently Zephollo wasn't alarmed with the message behind Marius's performance. Either that or he was changing clothes while Marius was on the field. The clean, dry shirt of his son informed Ricohard it was the latter. "Enough queries, son. Confiscate the _special_ arrows first."

Realizing how awkward they appeared with his hands on the sides, Zephollo returned the embrace. He rested his chin on the tense shoulder as he muttered into his father's ear, "I can't do that. It will arouse suspicions if I take a quiver full of arrows."

Ricohard held his son by the upper arms. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly, feigning an affectionate smile. He then leaned toward the brow glistening with perspiration. "How difficult can it be to take a couple of special ones?" he mumbled, kissing Zephollo's forehead.

"_All_ the arrows in his possession are _special_. He didn't want to risk using the wrong ones." Zephollo murmured, breathing on his father's throat. "He _poisoned_ them _all_." As soon as the words were out, he sensed his father's jaw tense, and the pressure of the fingertips against his triceps increased.

They remained that way for a few good seconds. Then, Ricohard released Zephollo before anybody grew suspicious of their prolonged display of affection.

"I see," Ricohard said calmly, fighting the dread within as he searched for a solution. "Well, then, please pass on to Marius that Sitka hasn't departed. The boy, who desires nothing more than a parent's love, will be watching him until the end. Remind Marius that _foolishness _will jeopardize the six-month trial period. And Sitka is perceptive enough to tell when the adoption is insignificant to an adoptive parent who couldn't care less about throwing it away because of misplaced anger."

Without another word, Ricohard left his mystified son, and walked stiffly toward the soldiers guarding the entrance tunnel.

"A young friend of mine, an orphan who rarely gets to travel beyond a tiny province in Luftguo, greatly wishes to boast back home that he has seen the competition up close," Ricohard said, flashing a sympathetic smile. "May we both stay right here? The archery competition will be over in a few minutes, and I assure you, we won't make a habit of such request."

Although reluctant, the soldiers agreed after a moment of consideration.

On his way to fetch Sitka, Ricohard prayed incessantly to the elders of the wind to prevent Marius from doing anything foolhardy.

OooooooooO

The wind blew gently, hardly disturbing the square bales of hay that served as hurdles in the second round of the competition, but its soothing breeze didn't appease Marius. Although the sun was shining, it could very well be raining, for storms were brewing in the recesses of his mind. Why were others mortals born with generous blessings from the elders, whereas he—in spite of the greatness of his soul's origin—seemed doomed to a life of solitude? he questioned bitterly. Oh, but the elders made a grave mistake of giving him a mortal heart, for the heart would always prevail against reason. And reason left him from the moment he was abandoned, replaced with a conviction that if the Maoh ceased to exist, Wolfram would be at liberty to follow his will, remain with him for the rest of their lives. However, should today prove the Maoh more deserving to live than he, then so be it. After all, the only promise his future seemed to offer was that of further loss, as though he was forbidden to grow attached to anyone in the mortal's world.

"On behalf of Luftguo, we wish you the best, Tim Lance."

On his horse, Marius's eyes left the archer galloping around the field. He glanced down at the source of the familiar voice, and found Zephollo, reaching out for his arm.

"Your bracer is loose," Zephollo remarked, pretending to tighten the strip of cloth that was Marius's armguard. Barely moving his lips, he then mumbled, "Father said your task is cancelled. Do not aim at anything other than the competition's targets."

Marius looked across the field. He noticed the Atemanns, who volunteered to replenish water in the troughs, throwing him glances, waiting for his signal still. This informed him that Ricohard was not resolute in his recent order. Either that or the ruler was anticipating he would proceed nevertheless.

And he certainly would.

As though reading Marius's mind, Zephollo added, "Father wishes to convey as well that Sitka hasn't departed. Don't disappoint the child by doing anything unnecessary, he said."

Marius looked into his friend's eyes, clear as the azure skies, and offered a faint smile. "Ah, but I fear I will. Even though I'm convinced my rival is favored by the heavens, I'd rather embrace hell than give him what could've been mine."

_Rival? Enemy, yes, but rival? What could've been mine?_ Zephollo questioned privately. "Your speech perplexes me," he said, cocking his head to the side to study Marius's expression. The somber mood he perceived disturbed him. Anticipating their conversation would not conclude soon, he loosened the bracer he had finished securing, and repeated the whole process of wrapping it around Marius's arm. "What does this have to do with Sitka?"

"I have a feeling that loss wants more from me than everything it has already taken away. Should misfortune indeed stay by my side, kindly provide him a home."

"You're speaking in riddles. You must be referring to something I'm unaware of because this mission—which, incidentally, you're not supposed to carry out anymore—isn't that difficult for someone with your skills to accomplish."

"Sitka's an adorable child. You'll learn to love him in time, just as I have."

"Why the hell are you saying those? What is it you're planning to do? It must be something you're ashamed to have Sitka witness that's why you asked him to leave after the first round, am I correct?"

Marius ignored Zephollo. Applause resounded through the stadium when the first archer finished the course, followed by another round of encouragement when the second archer was announced.

"Tell me, do you even have any intentions of joining Sitka in Migul Inn?" Zephollo muttered, staring at his friend accusingly.

Marius remained tightlipped, confirming Zephollo's suspicions.

"Shame on you!" Zephollo rebuked, taking advantage of the loud cheers of support that muffled his outcry. "Why did you bother to give him something to dream of when you had no intention of fulfilling it?"

The apologetic smile resurfaced. "My friend, is a cursed person like me allowed to keep that child—or anyone else for that matter?" Before Zephollo could react, Marius pulled his arm away, and added, "Thank you. That's tight enough." He bowed at his friend, and then nudged his horse to move.

On his way to the starting line, where the third finalist waited for his turn, Marius's thoughts returned to Sitka. And for once, since that wretched morning began, he felt a terrible ache for someone other than himself. Shame washed over him. Here he was, wallowing in self-pity, feeling damned, and going daft with rage, while the sweet child remained optimistic of their future, willing to follow him anywhere, even without his favorite person, for as long as it solidified their relationship as parent and child.

As he drew closer to his destination, his resolve began to waver. He could not bear the thought of leaving Sitka feeling insignificant, abandoned, simply because his world had become meaningless. Moreover, whether or not his conviction that nothing could ever belong to him was justified, he didn't want to break his promise to Sitka, that of being a good parent until the end. However, killing a man, guilty of no other crime than stealing Wolfram from him, would be equivalent to murdering an innocent man—a crime any son would be ashamed of.

Should he succeed in disposing the Maoh, he would only lose Wolfram forever and become unworthy of rearing a child. Thus he needed to rethink his objective while time allowed it. Could he manage to repress the blinding hatred within, focus on merely punishing the Maoh, robbing him of his powers _accidentally_, similar to what he would do to the earth wielder? Would Wolfram learn to forgive him, return to him, in time?

The image of Wolfram, leaning over to kiss the Maoh, pressed against Marius's chest again; while the announcement of the reinstated engagement resounded in his mind. Jealousy and resentment returned in billowing waves, drowning whatever sense he retained. But despite the pleasure vengeance offered, he knew it would be temporary reprieve; for the fact remained that Wolfram loved the despicable man he loathed so much.

_Wolfram, was it a mere parting consolation when you said you love me? Or has the Maoh poisoned you with attention and chained you with obligation?_

With a heavy heart, Marius settled behind the third finalist, uncertain how to deal with his emotions.

OooooooooO

The oldest cherry tree at the Yamaguchi Minshuku warned Disibodo beforehand of the impending danger, that the Atemanns were contriving ways to restrain him, though none of the trees had heard of the scheme in detail. Since he arrived at Covenant Castle yesterday, he was aware of the Atemanns following him. They wanted to capture him. He could escape them today, perhaps he could escape them forever, but the opportunity to make a fool of the Atemanns before other nations was too tempting to resist. More importantly, he was informed the task was assigned to the man he was forbidden by the elders to dispose of.

He was forbidden to dispose of, but not to _ruin_.

Hence he arrived at the Fifth Spring Sports Competition prepared. His provocation in the arena didn't turn out as he had anticipated, but it made him even more certain that they would execute their plan during the archery competitions, otherwise there seemed no sense to the disguise of his rival to Luftguo, the sacred land that was once called Ethorac.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome back Tim Lance of Guise Island!" Anissina announced through the megaphone.

The faint applause ended before the bearded archer's horse began to gallop from the far left side of the field. This made Disibodo laugh inwardly. In his seat, he observed the archer drawing closer, alert of any deviation in the direction of the arrows. Although the mortal didn't possess wings like his previous incarnation, he appeared to be off the ground longer than on it, riding the steed as though it was part of his body, like a centaur, leaping across hurdles effortlessly.

Arrow after arrow was released with astonishing speed. The spectators grew excited, leaning forward in disbelief when all three dozen arrows pierced the yellow innermost circles of the targets in that short time.

After the archer had turned left twice, Disibodo reached into the pocket of his trousers, anticipating what was to come on the last turn. _Playtime,_ he silently said, rubbing the soil he took from the field that morning.

"Did you see that?" an excited voice from behind said, echoing murmurs of many others within the stadium.

"Yes I did!" a female voice replied. "How can he draw and release arrows during descent?"

The male companion then said, "He's not only an impressive archer, but a remarkable equestrian—Aaah!"

After a leap, the horse's front legs buckled the moment they touched the soil, hooves seemingly stuck to the ground underneath. Its hind legs—suspended in the air at that instant—landed to the ground kicking its immobilized front limbs. The horse jerked in pain. As it lunged forward, it hurled its rider off.

Arrows were strewn across the field.

Gasps came from all directions.

"Dear me, what's happening?"

The archer, who was drawing multiple shafts at the time of his fall, landed on his right arm, elbow absorbing most of his weight on impact. Only bones of steel would not break at such blow, and Disibodo reveled in this assumption.

"He's not moving!" someone commented.

"Is he alive?" another wondered

"He's in pain!" a resonant voice shouted from a distance.

Seeing the archer less than a foot away from the struggling horse, Yuuri bawled, "Conrard! Gunter! Gwendal! Pull him out of there!"

Without moving his head, Disibodo's eyes moved to the side, at the Maoh, and exhaled in frustration. Looking straight ahead again, he saw several soldiers scampering toward the archer. Thus he quickly released the soil from his fingers, which in turn freed the front hooves of the horse from the clutches of the ground. The steed, no longer restricted in movement, lifted its legs from the sunken soil slowly, carefully, avoiding the man lying in front.

The kind, considerate animal displeased Disibodo. This wasn't how he expected a horse to react. He then dug into the soil once more, and commanded the earth to swallow the steed's _rear _hooves this time.

A warning was hollered from below, near the baseball dugout: "Watch out, the horse is going wild! Get up, my friend!"

"Please, someone, do something!" a child cried. "Oh, get up, sir—aaaaaah!"

The child broke into a piercing scream, quickly drowned by numerous squeals and gasps of those watching in horror. The horse, whose hind legs were stuck to the ground, flailed its front limbs in the air and landed several kicks on the archer's stomach and thigh.

On the ground, Marius groaned. With his right elbow partially dislocated, he gritted his teeth in pain as he rolled away from the frantic horse, and coughed up blood—the result of the blow to his insides—in the process. He was about to feign an unsuccessful leap, execute his mission, when the earth wielder caught him by surprise. However, with his left arm and right leg intact, he had not lost. He had made it this far in his assignment, neglected Wolfram because of it, and he would make certain such sacrifice wouldn't be for naught. More importantly, those responsible for robbing him of a life with his beloved had yet to receive retribution for such crime.

With his good left hand, Marius tugged at the end of the cloth around Arbohild, unrolling it from the bow. Allowing vindictive anger to diminish the excruciating pain in his guts and limbs, he drew up a knee to his chest, propped his rigid right elbow against it, and closed his hand around the colorless grip, wincing as he forced his stiff fingers to bend. He then wound the cloth around his injured hand, securing its clutch on the grip. Once his hand was fastened to the bow, he looped the remaining length of cloth around the back of his neck, across his chest, and knotted it around his right wrist.

Marius then thrust the end of Arbohild into the soil, and reached for two arrows lying nearby. He closed his senses to the shouts of concern, the neighs and squeals of the horse as it struggled to be freed, and the footsteps approaching. Once the world outside ceased to exist in his mind, he began to chant, awakening the spirit within the bow of the North Wind Clan to lend him immortal powers and precision.

Around fifty yards away from Marius, Ricohard stood restlessly behind Sitka, clutching the sobbing child's chest. He glanced around desperately, noticed the faint steam emerging from the exit tunnel, and saw Zephollo and several Mazokus running to rescue Marius. Then, he recognized the movements of the injured archer, and the blinding light emitted by Arbohild's grip. With furrowed brow, he smiled proudly. _Yes,_ he silently said, swallowing the ache in his throat,_ go ahead and finish him. When you're done, I myself will protect you, help you escape._

Up in the tiered seating, Disibodo's gaze went to the men—Mazokus, Atemanns, and other finalists of the mounted archery—out to rescue his foe. _How many must I take care of before the horse cripples him beyond recovery?_ he wondered as he began to scrape the dirt in his pocket.

"Your soldiers are sinking, Your Majesty!" exclaimed Landric, regarding the men—whose boots were ankle-deep into the soil—with disbelief.

Yuuri started to get to his feet.

"Stop," Disibodo said to the Maoh, who then cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "He'll k—" A hand landed on his wrist, interrupting him, prompting him to look at his companion on the right.

"I was about to say the same thing to His Highness," explained Murata, tugging at the Prince of Ertra's wrist, trying to remove his hand from the confines of his pocket.

Disibodo met the intent gaze of the bespectacled man, and said, "You don't understand. He'll kill—"

Disibodo drew breath sharply when he felt a blow on his upper chest. He glanced down, his red eyes widening at the shaft protruding near his armpit. In that split-second, something flashed from the corner of his eyes, followed by another sharp twinge as another shaft pierced the flesh under his left collarbone.

Landric was frozen with shock as he stared at his brother's state.

"Strange…" said someone, whose gaze was fixed on the men headed toward the injured archer, "one moment they seemed unable to move their feet, now they're all running again!"

"Did you see that?" another spectator asked from behind.

"Who wouldn't? Why, that light is brighter than the sun!"

"What? No—well, yes it is, but I was referring to the _arrows_! The archer released arrows! Where did they go?"

"Oh, goodness, His Highness was hit!"

Landric snapped out of stupor. "Assassin!" he shouted frantically. "He's an assassin!"

"What? Then arrest that assassin before he hurts another!"

Disibodo paid no attention to the various reactions. Fear gripped him with every breath. It felt as though something was eating him inside, paralyzing him as the substance coursed his veins from chest below. What was this, depleting him of his powers? he questioned with dread, glaring at the curled form on the ground. His opponent was facing him, and he was almost certain the man was smirking behind the brilliance of the grip. How could he allow his eyes to wander, leave the archer at a most inopportune moment? Truly it was a mistake that came with grave consequence.

_What have you done to me?_

As Disibodo grew weaker, the answer made itself known. "Aaargh!" he bellowed, not from pain but from realization behind his loss of strength. "That sonofabitch!" Grunting, he turned to the Maoh, who had rushed to his side.

"Oh, God…" Yuuri muttered, blinking at the increasing red stains on the blue shirt. He kneeled before Disibodo, and held one of the protruding shafts, certain his healing magic could close the wound once it was removed. To Disibodo, who was baring his teeth in what could only be either pain or another angry cry, he said, "Hush, hush now… let me take care of—"

Disibodo's numb fingers fumbled for the Maoh's hand. "He was…" Disibodo began, panting heavily, "ai…ming at y…y…you—"

A series of gasps seized Disibodo, his eyes rolled backward. With a frown of concern, Yuuri brushed aside the strands of hair on the clammy forehead. In a blink, all black streaks turned to white. _What the hell was happening?_

Even from a distance, Ricohard heard the shouts of panic, triggering his own. He then noticed the sudden disappearance of the black streaks in their enemy's hair. If the black strands in the earth wielder's hair signified the same as the appearance of blond strands in Marius's hair, then the task was complete: Marius had succeeded in removing Disibodo's powers!

But even though victory was theirs, relief remained several dozen yards away: with Marius's injured leg, how could he possibly make it to the steam across? _Go on now,_ Ricohard pleaded silently, _head for the exit!_ Ricohard had yet to find the means to impede the progress of the soldiers headed toward Marius—no longer as rescuers but as would-be captors—when his eyes widened at the sight: Marius was drawing another arrow. Ricohard wanted to run, but was well aware he wouldn't make it in time to snatch the poisoned shaft. All he could do was summon his element, command the wind to hurl dust in the eyes of those out to capture Marius… as well as divert the arrow's course.

"Mar…iusss…" Disibodo started again with great difficulty, struggling to remain conscious, feeling ten times fainter than mere seconds ago. If this was his end, then his enemy should share the same fate. "Marius…w…will…k…k…kill…you!"

Yuuri's head recoiled with surprise. "Marius?"

"Then t…t…take…away—" Disibodo paused as his breathing became even more laborious. With what he thought would be his last breath, he ended with, "Wolframvonbeeeh… leee…."

Yuuri stared at the man, who had passed out in his seat. Sooner than shock or confusion could settle in, he felt a hold against his neck, and then he was jerked forward. His face collided with something firm. Before he could discern what was happening, further shouts and screams resounded through the stadium:

"The assassin has struck again!"

"Why haven't they arrested him? Get him!"

"The Maoh! Oh, the Maoh! Is he all right?"

Yuuri removed the fingers around his nape. Upon lifting his head, he found himself glancing up at Murata. Apparently Murata had pulled him to his lap, protecting him then from an oncoming arrow that was now stuck on the back of Disibodo's chair.

Landric regarded his brother's unmoving form. "He's dead. Oh, he's dead! Poor Disi…" His voice trailed off when fingers landed on Disibodo's throat.

"He's weak, but not dead," informed Gisela, sensing the faint pulse underneath her fingers. "Your Majesty, we must bring His Highness to the infirmary immediately," she then told the ruler, who was crying without tears.

"My Lady, you're most kind to come to aid so quickly," Landric said, his smile ostensibly more flirtatious than that of relief. He then slid an arm around his unconscious brother's back. "Great Maoh, assure me you'll bring justice to what he has done to Disibodo."

Nodding absentmindedly, Yuuri stood up and reacquainted himself with the chaos. The noise in stadium had increased, sudden shrieks joined the disturbance, and everyone seemed to be voicing fears, speculations, and opinions:

"Tornadoes! Tornadoes!"

"Calm down, sister, those short columns are called gustnadoes."

"Nay! The skies are clear. Therefore, those are dust devils."

"Hush, lad! No dust devil possesses such strength. Why, they're chucking those surrounding the assassin!"

"Grandma, whatever those whirlwinds are, we best move: they're heading this way!"

Turning around to face the baseball field, Yuuri squinted against particles of sand carried by a cold gust of wind. There was the wounded archer, limping toward him. His broken arm was in a makeshift sling that attached it to a long ivory bow emanating a dazzling light; in his other hand were a handful of arrows. Around him were four swirling columns of air, each no taller than twelve feet, with a diameter twice the breadth of a man, and considerable thickness that made their white color visible to the eye. A couple of brave men attempted to approach the archer, only to be flung to the ground by a whirlwind. Then, Gwendal, aware he would only be tossed like the rest, squatted and placed his palms on the grass. In seconds, soil erupted from the ground, but the rotating columns were quick to notice the earth wielder's attack from behind, as though they possessed eyes, and spewed the dirt back to the surface. Gunter, who had drawn his sword, sheathed it quickly, in cognizance that the blade could slice him—or another unfortunate being—should he be hurled by the columns of air.

As the bearded archer drew closer to the railing of the Maoh's special seats above the dugout, the army of whirlwind grew aggressive, multiplying their speed and strength to fend off anyone and anything that came within fifteen yards of their commander.

Disibodo's warning resurfaced in Yuuri's mind. Could this wind wielder with malevolent eyes be Marius?

As though reading Yuuri's thoughts, Murata touched his friend's arm. "Shibuya, I also believe he's none other than Marius."

Yuuri remained silent, uncertain how to deal with the situation. He then glanced behind, suddenly sensing Conrard's presence amidst the noise. Apparently the bond he shared with his godfather was as reliable as ever: indeed not far behind was Conrard, darting down the aisle. As always, Conrard's support awakened his self-confidence. He then faced the field again, where the situation remained the same: everybody who attempted to seize the archer failed. Then, Gunter, who was standing close to Gwendal, called his attention with raised arms, pointing to the tower where the bell was.

Yuuri shook his head in response to Gunter. An alarm was not entirely necessary. People were free to leave, _should_ evacuate. They were aware of this, and yet curiosity glued them to their seats. Moreover, in his opinion, an alarm often indicated hopelessness of the situation, creating panic.

When Gwendal glanced up at him as well, Yuuri held up his hands and shook his head, motioning them not to do anything further.

"Are you confident you can stop him on your own?" Conrard asked, standing beside Yuuri.

Yuuri offered a weak smile. "To be honest, I'm not. But I'm hoping the Maoh's reputed prowess will appease the fears of the weak, as well as convince the valiant ones not to get involved further."

"Ten minutes," Conrard said. "If you're not able to stop him by then, I will no longer act as the Maoh's subject but as your friend, and command my army to subdue him."

"That sounds reasonable," Yuuri remarked, knowing it was futile to change Conrard's mind. "I've asked Gunter not to ring the alarm bell. But do tell Anissina to make an announcement that everybody must evacuate until the situation is under control. Remind her to sound calm and positive instead of her usual candid self."

Conrard chuckled.

"I'm counting on you to protect everybody up here while I'm down there," Yuuri said, patting Conrard's shoulder. Without further ado, he left his seat, and proceeded to the railing.

Holding the cold bar with both hands, Yuuri placed a foot over the barrier, lifted his body from the ground, and then jumped onto the field. The moment he touched the ground, he summoned his element. In seconds, his entire body was coated with a protective layer of water.

OooooooooO

Wolfram settled Yuuri's fountain pen on the desk. He then read the letter he wrote, grimacing at the barely legible handwriting. But because he was pressed for time, he couldn't afford to fuss over such trivialities. After he placed a crystal bear bee atop the parchment, he removed the sword Conrard had given him, and laid it on the bed. From now on, he would wield Gottlieb, the only sword Marius trusted to protect him, its blade forged by Vehestianus, the immortal Chief Elder of Fire. He then rushed toward the wardrobe for Yuuri's backpack. A minute later, with the lutemnultric ring and both of Marius's letters—which he retrieved from the backpack—in his pocket, he grabbed a handful of underwear and his traveling cloak, all of which soon ended inside a duffel bag. As he headed for the door, he swung the strap of the bag over his head, settling it across his chest.

With a hand on the brass handle, he glanced around the Maoh's chamber. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could smell Yuuri in the chamber. And, as always, the scent evoked over two decades of memories. He smiled. Good times, bad times, they were all _special_, simply because they were experienced with _Yuuri_. If only he wasn't in a hurry, if only his heart wasn't pounding in happy anticipation of meeting Marius, picking up where they left off before the aforementioned Atemann's mission began, he was almost certain he would end up weeping for leaving, hurting his best friend in this manner.

With one last deep breath, Wolfram pushed down the brass handle, and swung the door open. He gasped in surprise at the person he came face-to-face with.

"Mother, you startled me!"

Wolfram then noticed Cecilie's green eyes take in the strap of the duffel bag across his chest, and he couldn't help but sound as defensive as he suddenly felt:

"I may not have made you proud like Big Brother or Lord Weller—perhaps someday I will, perhaps not in this land, who knows?—but I believe I've been a dutiful son, and not once provided reason for you to be disappointed. But now it's time to follow the will of my heart, not my mind. So, please, Mother, move out of the way. You won't be able to hold me back. If I fail to catch up with Sitka and Marius, regret will hinder me from returning to the sensible man I used to be."

Cecilie neither moved aside nor appeared swayed by the palpable urgency in her son's speech. Instead, she brushed the golden locks from Wolfram's forehead, tucking strands behind his ear, taking her time as she regarded him affectionately. She was with Waltorana when Zephollo approached the nobleman with documents for his perusal and seal. Since then, she had observed Wolfram from a distance: noted how his peaceful face shadowed with dismay while in conversation with Sitka, who presumably informed him of Marius's decision to depart Shin Makoku for good; she then watched Wolfram return to the Maoh's side, noticed the contrite smile and countenance of the former, and the kiss which could only be that of parting. And when Wolfram left the stadium, her instincts told her to follow him, for it could be a long while before she saw him again.

"Will you retu—" Cecilie halted abruptly, mindful of the power of suggestion. Hence she asked instead, "When will you return?"

At Cecilie's tacit approval, Wolfram relaxed gradually. When his mother's mouth began to twitch and her smooth brow wrinkled, he suddenly sensed the urge to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around the woman he loved the most, he answered, "Before you can even miss me."

Despite the lump in her throat, Cecilie managed to chuckle. "Do know that Waltorana isn't the only one who wishes for your freedom and happiness," she said, returning the warm embrace by running a hand along the spine of her son, while her other hand smoothed his hair. "I also believe I understand what you're going through: I myself have fallen in love with two unique souls at the same time. For years on end I was torn between the right decision and the will of my heart."

"How did you find peace?"

"I never did."

Wolfram pulled away from Cecilie. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for explanation.

"Dan Hiri Weller was everything a man should be, strong and responsible. Unfortunately his dedication to fellow humans took much of his time, preventing him from being an ideal spouse. A few years into our marriage, I was introduced to your father. My, my, your father was the ultimate charmer. Oh, and he was an exceptional lover!" Cecilie paused to giggle. "Shortly after you were born, Dan Hiri grew distant, stayed away longer than usual. Perhaps, even though you looked exactly like me, he knew you're somebody else's gift. Your father took advantage of Dan Hiri's absence, and visited me here, in this chamber. The moment your father laid eyes on you, he knew you were his. He asked me to elope with him, forget my obligations to this nation. Unfortunately, aside from the guilt and shame of carrying an extramarital affair, a woman like me felt insecure, unworthy to hold on to such a beautiful creature who was your father. After all, I was far from being the ideal partner, having two other children from different men.

"Finding strength and courage in my love for Dan Hiri and devotion to Shin Makoku, I finally ended everything with your father. That night, your father left Covenant Castle dejected. It was winter then, and landslides were quite common. As you were informed, an avalanche took his life. Those retainers of his who survived said he ignored their warnings; even though snow rendered visibility nil, he remained adamant on proceeding. You certainly took after his stubbornness, my dear Wolfie! The same goes for your short temper. They said he snapped at them, and appeared angry at the entire world that ill-fated night." Cecilie's upturned lips drooped, quivered, and the rest of her perfect features contorted. In a cracked voice, she continued: "To this day I wonder if he loved me more than I allowed myself to believe. If I didn't make him feel abandoned, would he have placed more value for his life then? Had I known he treasured me—_us_—so much, I would have eloped with him. But sometimes life teaches lessons without providing second chances. I shall forever pay for my mistake that night, for I lost the man I loved the most—and perhaps loved me just as much. Now it seems I'm doomed to a life of traveling, searching for someone to fill the void he left in my heart."

Even though Wolfram sympathized with his mother, who appeared to be struggling to maintain composure, the dread within him was reawakened by her confession:

_If I didn't make him feel abandoned, would he have placed more value for his life then?_

Once more, Wolfram wondered if Marius had accomplished his mission unscathed. "Forgive me, Mother. I'm afraid I must be on my way," he said, pulling Cecilie again into a brief hug. "It's been half hour since I left the stadium, Sitka should be en route to town by now. If I don't leave this instant, I—"

"Go, go on. Send my apologies to Marius. I didn't mean everything I said earlier," Cecilie said, patting Wolfram's back. She then cupped his face and planted moist kisses on his smooth skin. "Tell him… tell him that you have my blessing."

Wolfram blinked a few times, uncertain he heard correctly. Then, he felt his cheeks stretch from ear to ear. "I can't express how much that means to me. Thank you," he said, leaning forward to kiss the red-painted lips. "Thank you."

Then, Wolfram ran down the hall. Before turning left, he halted in his tracks, and spun around. "Mother," he shouted, cupping his mouth, "I love you!"

Those three words, uttered by her beaming son, made Cecilie clutch her chest. She could only hope Wolfram's future included a lifetime of bliss she had yet to experience. "I love you," she then whispered, watching him disappear around the corner.

OooooooooO

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Pairings:** Marius (male OC) x Wolfram and Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), violence and gore.

**Beta-reader: **None.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Your support keeps this work alive. Moreover, your opinion and interpretation of this work complete the writing experience for me, and for that I'm truly grateful. Be it delight, frustration, or anywhere in between that prompts you to share your thoughts, your efforts are sincerely appreciated.

Here's the continuation of the action scene. Did I mention that it's going to be under 8,000 words? Well, it's twice as much. Sorry… I didn't anticipate the action would use so many words before it felt right. And I can only hope you'll find it worthwhile no matter how it turns out.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 21 – Part 2**

"Berias, gather our men," Saralegui told his companion. "Formation SSC5 is called for," he then said, referring to the fifth formation their soldiers were trained for in the event of a similar attack during the Second Spring Sports Competition which Cimaron had hosted.

Berias nodded, taking his eyes off the field where the battle between the Maoh and failed assassin was about to take place. He was aware that the dugout—where most of the archery finalists were—was situated below them. However, jumping from that end would attract the belligerent archer's attention. Thus he headed for the nearest other side.

Across the aisle from Saralegui's seat, Heathcrife, Ruler of Cavalcade, drew up his chin in thought. He sensed his female companion, Flynn, who had governed Caloria for decades, stealing glances at him. Then, she drew a deep breath, and gave voice to his qualms:

"Do you deem it wise to assist our dear friend? However, by doing so, we may provoke Tim Lance and aggravate the situation."

Heathcrife nodded in agreement. "We can only hope assistance isn't necessary."

Flynn regarded the limping archer with a hand in a makeshift sling that attached it to a long ivory bow. "There's a big possibility it won't be," she remarked, pausing to release a heavy sigh. "Tim Lance has a great disadvantage. With only his left hand free and his right leg intact, how can he possibly succeed in hurting someone as powerful as our dear Maoh?"

In other parts of the stadium, men and women—from heads of families to heads of nations—were having similar discussions, exchanging opinions. Many, like Heathcrife and Flynn, remained undecided; some took the same course of action as Saralegui's; and a few of the seemingly impartial spectators inwardly hoped the underdog—who, in comparison to the reputation of the Maoh, was the unknown archer—would put up a good fight, provide an impressive battle worthy of remembering more than the Fifth Spring Sports Competition itself.

On the field, Yuuri glared at the bearded man he was told was Marius; the athletic build, tanned complexion, and thick slightly arched eyebrows above deep-set eyes—which were blue not amber, but could very well be colored contact lenses—were indeed identical to the aforementioned Atemann. Moreover, the four swirling columns protecting the archer indicated he was a wind wielder, yet another attribute he had in common with Marius.

"Did you create this chaos—almost took the life of an innocent man—simply because you wanted to kill me, then take Wolf away?" Yuuri demanded, sounding more upset than reproachful.

Marius, who then noticed the glistening shield of water around Yuuri's form, stood still a few yards away. "I thought about it," he admitted flatly. As an afterthought, he muttered, "Humph… _innocent _you say…."

"After what you've done today, Wolf will be disenchanted: the levelheaded man he believed you were was all an illusion."

Marius's eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line, and Yuuri could almost imagine the chiseled jaw line tensing beneath the heavy unkempt beard. Yuuri found perverse satisfaction in this reaction, and carried on with his reprimands:

"Did you honestly believe these nations allied with Shin Makoku would not object to your deplorable action?"

"Was that your attempt to intimidate me?"

"Think of it as a warning. You don't want to lose even your good limbs, do you?"

"Talk, talk, talk. That's supposed to be your area of expertise, yes?" Marius mocked, tossing several arrows on ground, from one side to the other, scattering them in front of him. "I'm amazed you've been successful in all your previous negotiations with such unintelligent words."

"You can disparage me to your heart's content, but it remains a fact that Wolf fell for the simpleton you see in me."

Marius did not respond to the last remark. Instead, he placed three of the four shafts he had retained in his hand between his teeth, and nocked the last one into the bowstring.

"Are you seriously expecting me not to recognize what you're about to do? I must have overestimated your intelligence." Yuuri felt the urge to laugh. And he did, hoping to insult Marius in return. But his amusement was short-lived, wiped from his lips by the credibility of Disibodo's statement: Marius truly wanted to kill him. "Whatever. Thanks for the warning," he ended in a sarcastic undertone, watching the nock behind the orange feather fletching slip between Marius's index finger and middle finger.

Before Yuuri could blink, before he could notice that the curved fingers were stretching the bowstring as the archer's elbow pulled back, before he could realize an arrow had been released, and before he could grab Morgif's hilt to deflect the attack, a thick swirling column blocked his vision.

The force of the whirlwind almost sucked Yuuri in, but he managed to retreat in time, and in his haste, ended up falling on his backside when his heel sunk into a pit created by horse hooves. Sitting on the soil, he glanced down, feeling his chest at the same time, and cocked an eyebrow in surprise more than relief.

As he got to his feet, he was certain a sharp metal tip emerged from the column of air, but was sucked back inside in a heartbeat. Then, two more sharp tips penetrated the wall of whirlwind, though unable to escape its rapid rotation. All three arrows emerged from the top of the twelve-foot column of air and were flung to the far end of the field.

Apparently, Yuuri thought, the whirlwinds that were presumably Marius's army were protecting him—their commander's _opponent_—as well. He then recalled that the vertical columns deflected earlier attacks from behind, as though they had eyes, and he now began to suspect that they were being manipulated by someone else. Before anyone could come to mind, he noticed a break on the side of the column, which was being parted like a white curtain by an ivory colored tip that soon turned into a curved object with a radiant center. He recognized the swollen fingers bandaged to the grip, and stepped aside quickly.

Yuuri then hurled a small but powerful ball of water against the oncoming arrow. The sharp tip collided with the ball. Although drops of water sprinkled, the ball remained intact, the miniscule dent on its side regenerated before the arrow touched the soil.

Then, the swirling vertical column that was Yuuri's shield vanished, leaving only three others going in circles around Marius, who was bending over, reaching for more arrows lying on the field. Did Marius's disperse the whirlwind? Yuuri wondered. After all, the whirlwind had defied his wishes, wasted the arrows placed between his teeth for easy access. Was he able to scatter them up by using what appeared to be a magical bow?

Yuuri's gaze then lingered on the long ivory bow. _Where have I seen it before?_

"Wolfram wrote in his letter to me, and I quote, _'Perhaps it is the absence of everything magical between you and me that I'm able to see a solid future with him.'_ By 'you,' he was referring to me, and by 'him,' he meant you." Marius paused, dropping on his knees after several futile attempts to retrieve a single shaft. "Should I repeat the entire thing? Or has your selective memory absorbed the essence?"

_Is that true, Wolf?_ Yuuri questioned privately. Despite the knowledge that Wolfram was always sincere, Yuuri wanted to believe otherwise. He didn't want to give Marius the satisfaction he was affected. Thus he ignored the insult, and calmly said, "Give up. You're in pain and can barely stand, let alone walk. Moreover, look around: all eyes are on you, waiting for a chance to take you out."

Clutching a few shafts in his hand, Marius laughed loudly, uncontrollably, akin to a deranged man. "Aww…such concern…such hypocrisy!" he spat out, laughing still. When the shaking of his chest disturbed his tender abdomen, he began to cough. Grinning wryly, he brushed his mouth across his upper sleeve, leaving a trail of blood along the fabric.

Yuuri grimaced in disgust. And whatever compassion tried to seep in was pushed back by the next revelation:

"He also wrote, _'The passion between us is within my realm, controllable; thrills of the unknown do not exist.'_ And by 'us,' he was referring to him and you, foolish Maoh," Marius said, smirking as he placed three arrows onto the bowstring. "He's _settling_ for you. Admit it, that's what it means. Or is desperation hindering you from accepting the truth?"

_Do I pale that much in comparison as a lover, Wolf?_ "Wolfram chose me. He loves me; he's always loved me; he'll never stop loving me," Yuuri uttered between clenched teeth, trying to convince himself more than Marius. "It's you who's having difficulty accepting, asshole!" he ended in a shout, unable to keep his composure.

This time, Yuuri saw the elbow of the drawing hand pull back until the fingers stretching the string were beside the heavy beard. And the bitterness of reality made him create a larger ball of water, with a diameter as big as the whirlwind's.

"I may not have your smarts," Yuuri roared, tossing the ball toward Marius, "but I sure can detect crap when it stinks so badly!"

The whirlwind blocked both Yuuri's and Marius's attacks. The ball of water spun against the swirling air that tried to draw it in. Water spurted in all directions as the invisible blades of wind seemed to peel it in layers. The wind hissed like a deflating tire as it grew thinner together with the water.

Whichever element had the upper hand was insignificant to Yuuri; as long as the arrow was rendered ineffective, it didn't matter. He then inhaled deeply, willing himself to be calm. Fortunately, the stinging sensation brought about by the contents of Wolfram's missive to Marius seemed to have subsided, released along with his attack.

As Yuuri watched water and wind push against each other, he began to wonder why Marius was bent on using arrows, when he could very well command his element to attack. Then, Disibodo's rapid weakness and disappearance of black streaks replayed in his mind. Even though he couldn't figure out the exact reason behind Marius's preferred weapon, he was certain those arrows were to be avoided.

In seconds, the ball of water diminished greatly in size, and the swirling column became much thinner until it was no longer visible.

Marius remained on his knees, grabbing more arrows from the ground. "At the end of the letter he wrote, _'I love you.'_"

_Are you still at it? _Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Who's all yak, yak, yak now? Man, look at you… You appear ready to rest six feet under._

"I read that portion repeatedly, making sure it wasn't in the past tense," Marius went on, nocking three arrows. "He also admitted that he's afraid of losing me, hence he'd rather not be with me. He said, _'The immensity of my feelings for you elicits fears.'_ Have you received such a confession? I have. And Wolfram isn't capable of sweet nothings. You should know that. Oh, he also said…"

As the provocation continued, Yuuri glowered at the smug countenance a few yards away, and clenched his fists at the sides. Given Marius's condition, it was highly possible to knock him out with bare knuckles. But, first, he had to gather the arrows, take them away from the archer's reach, and then dispose of the two remaining whirlwinds.

On the opposite end of the field, Ricohard watched Marius's incessant attempts to pierce the Maoh's flesh. He then noticed hands made of murky water emerge from the soil between Marius and the two remaining columns of wind: the few hands of mud which succeeded in collecting arrows proffered them to an open-mouthed Gunter, who then ran toward the dugout, holding the shafts at arm's length as if aware the tips were poisoned; while the hands within Marius's reach froze with a swing of his hand that held Arbohild, leaving hardened mud protruding from the ground.

Ricohard himself had considered using his swirling air to confiscate the poisoned arrows, but eventually decided he couldn't leave Marius defenseless, uncertain of how much strength the man had left given his battered condition.

A low hum prompted Ricohard to glance to the right, where people began to emerge from the exit tunnel, running, shouting, and pointing behind. Then, two liquid dragons came out of the tunnel, heading toward the front. The faint steam rising from the huge heads and serpent-like tails informed Ricohard they originated from the water trough reserved for Marius's escape.

The Maoh was now more aggressive, it seemed. And Ricohard had anticipated what was to come next, even before the last of his whirlwinds were swallowed by the water beasts. He was about to summon more columns of air, when an Atemann, a human who volunteered to replenish the water trough with boiling water, shouted:

"Eight o'clock to ten o'clock!"

Ricohard glanced up at the tiered seating, in the aforementioned direction. He found a round dozen men, in Fransia's military uniform, spread out with arms raised.

"Eight o'clock to ten o'clock!"

As soon as the second warning ended, the balled fists of the soldiers were swung and unclenched, releasing tiny weapons. Then, Marius's brown shirt was ripped by what could only be spiky objects.

"Let me go!" screamed Sitka, digging his nails into Ricohard's forearms, trying to break free from the firm grasp over his chest. "They're going to bleed him to death! I need to take him away. Let me go! Please, let—aaah!"

The boy ended up wailing, thrashing about his limbs, and Ricohard could only tighten his hold on the heaving chest as his eyes moved around desperately, in search of others who would attack Marius. It was then that he noticed a familiar looking dark-haired man jump onto the field from the left side of the stadium. When a small group of finalists from Cimaron emerged from the dugout, to meet the man halfway, it confirmed that he was none other than the adviser of Saralegui.

"Zeph!" Ricohard shouted to his son, whose back was facing him, standing around thirty yards ahead between him and Marius. "An eye for an eye!" he bellowed, his booming voice made deeper by the growing enmity toward Fransia and Cimaron.

_How could they be merciless to someone who couldn't even succeed in touching a hair on the Maoh's body?_

"An eye for an eye!" Ricohard repeated.

Zephollo, who had perceived hostility in the air before his best friend was attacked, nodded. He then placed two fingers between his lips, whistled three short times, placed his free forefinger and middle finger in front of his eyes, and then pointed at Marius. This act was repeated several times, until he was certain the Atemanns had seen his signal. To others it would seem they had plans of seizing Marius as well, when in truth, it was an order to protect him at all costs.

"Urrgh!" Marius groaned in frustration. He had heard the warning. However, it arrived too late: his left shoulder blade, bicep, forearm, and wrist were riddled with sharp weapons before he could glance up. Gritting his teeth in pain, he glared at his assailants as he removed the hand released blades embedded in his flesh. But it wasn't the stinging sensation that bothered him; what riled him was the knowledge that he would no longer be able to use his only good arm to draw effectively. He then raised his left arm, and faced his palm toward the soldiers, who appeared to be preparing for a second offense.

When Yuuri's water dragon had finished disposing of the last whirlwind, he was about give Marius a taste of his knuckles, when the repeated shouts made him halt in his tracks. The last warning ended at the same time tiny blades of various shapes—similar to ninja weapons—landed on Marius's arm.

Though contradictory to his original intention of hurting Marius, Yuuri glanced up at the soldiers of Fransia and barked, "Stop! This isn't your fight! I forbid you to get involved—"

Five columns of rotating air, each as thick as a boa constrictor, darted horizontally toward the soldiers of Fransia, pushing them with a force that flung them to the wall. The powerful impact created cracks along the cement against their backs. Shrieks pierced the already disturbed atmosphere. Most spectators nearby jumped out of their seats and ran for their lives when the horizontal columns of air began to swirl three hundred and sixty degrees above their heads.

Antoine, the Ruler of Fransia, and his wife, Leila, remained in that area. The couple approached their men. As soon as a few managed to straighten up, the columns of air shoved the people of Fransia—including the mettlesome queen and her submissive king—against the wall, creating more cracks as their battered backs collided with the cement again. When the wind continued to maul the people of Fransia, a few enraged spectators nearby drew their swords and ran down the aisle, ready to attack the wind wielder manipulating them. In seconds, more columns appeared, pushing the dauntless men and women before they reached the railing until a heap of bruised bodies seemed plastered to the wall.

In shock and disbelief that Marius was capable of such violence, Yuuri could only stare wide-eyed in horror.

Then, all the columns of air merged into a single whirlwind, and those huddled within its clutches were lifted from the ground, way above the edge of the wall. The whirlwind then curved downward until its base was no longer visible, its prisoners presumably dumped on the field behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," Anissina said through the megaphone, as calm as she deemed suitable to the Maoh's instructions. "Kindly evacuate immediately. Interfering may result in… err… well, whatever happened to those intrepid-but-unfortunate people behind the stadium. I repeat, evacuate immediately," she continued, heading for the empty dugout at the rear of the field.

Yuuri slowly turned his head back to his opponent. As he locked eyes with the wind wielder, his entire body began to shake with rage. "What… have… you… done… to… my… friends?" he asked, drawing breath with every quietly spoken word, concealing the wrath building within.

As soon as Marius sensed that his whirlwind had touched ground, he dispersed it, releasing the meddlers on the field. It was insignificant to him if the Maoh assumed he had dropped over two dozen people carelessly, shattering more bones in the process. "If you're so concerned, allow me to bring you to them," he answered dispassionately. "However, with your powers it would be a waste of strength to use the same method on you. Hence I must first execute what's taking so long to finish." He then picked up the only arrow within his reach.

Yuuri felt his throat vibrate, heard the growling sound he produced as he watched Marius get to his feet. "First Disibodo, now the guests from Fransia… How much more must suffer? You've gone insane!" he roared, scowling, shaking his head, grimacing at the image of twisted necks and limbs in his mind. He felt tears surfacing, but managed to steel himself.

Marius straightened up, wincing as the gash on his shoulder blade made its presence known once more.

Channeling his anger into his palms, Yuuri prepared to hurl a massive wave of water, with a pressure that would tear off the flesh. "Lunatic!" he growled, lifting his arms before him, unclenching his fists toward Marius.

Marius raised his right hand attached to Arbohild in front of him. "And you, covetous Maoh," he said evenly, "have engendered this madness you speak of." He then turned his head to side, avoiding the light emanating from the Maoh's palms. The glow of the colorless grip intensified, sensing the strength of the oncoming attack.

Saralegui recognized Yuuri's next move, having witnessed it in the past. Should his friend fail, Saralegui was determined to take out the man named Tim Lance, who—after a brief display of strength against the people of Fransia—wasn't to be underestimated.

"Aaarcheeersss!" barked Saralegui, standing behind the railing, "Prepare for SSC5!"

The moment archers of Cimaron aimed arrows at Marius, Zephollo whistled, only once, but much longer than before. At the signal, around eighty Atemanns in casual clothing stood up, scattered along all four sides of the stadium, and waited behind the last rows of the tiered seats: some produced flames in open palms; others wiggled fingers to conjure either wind or water; and a few drew small sharp weapons similar to those that the soldiers from Fransia had used. The Atemanns who had entered the finals of the ground and mounted archery competitions spread out as well, stealthily surrounding every single archer of Cimaron on the field, and prepared to reveal the daggers inside their boots at any moment.

All the Atemanns remained alert, expecting other nations to join forces in subjugating the Duke of Ronski's nephew.

"Let me give you a taste of the pain you gave Leila, Antoine, and the others!" Yuuri shouted. He then released the same attack he used on Wolfram over twenty-five years ago in the garden of von Bielefeld Castle.

Marius instantly perceived the destructive force heading toward him, and shielded his eyes with his left forearm. His right arm remained outstretched, with Arbohild holding back the gush of water. He felt the pressure against his knuckles immersed in liquid, and his dislocated elbow felt as though it would fail him without warning. The cloth, which secured his hand to the bow, loosened as it was shredded to pieces, and he willed the stiff digits to remain around the grip.

The impact brought excruciating pain that traveled from the tips of Marius's fingers to his wrist, informing him that the skin was torn, if not gone. But for someone well acquainted with _real_ agony, the stinging sensation coursing through nerves beneath tattered flesh couldn't deter purpose. He then focused on releasing the trapped cold air in his hand while his nerves were still intact.

Saralegui noticed that the towering wave of water, at least twenty feet in height, was hardening, taking shape from its center. He bit his lower lip, inwardly delighted at the exhibition of the wind wielder before him.

In under a minute, Yuuri's attack was no more than a solid curved wall of ice. The silence that fell within the stadium in that brief period was broken by murmurs. The awe of spectators became palpable; fears and animosity were held in abeyance momentarily.

Then, three new whirlwinds appeared from the far end of the field; hence Saralegui suspected there were others protecting Yuuri's opponent, and most likely watching him and his archers' every move. As a man impervious to fear, the Ruler of Cimaron felt a pleasurable tingle up his spine, in eager anticipation of the outcome.

Panting, Yuuri regarded the frozen water with disbelief. It then dawned on him how his earlier mud hands hardened. Even though the ice wasn't solid—translucent instead of white, and a light blow of his fist would surely create a hole through it—his astonishment wasn't diminished: it was the first time he had learned of a wind wielder capable of lowering temperature drastically.

"Aaarcheeersss…"

Yuuri recognized the owner of the enthusiastic voice. Saralegui's order served as a warning to Marius, whose silhouette appeared to be hobbling toward the end of the frozen wave of water. Apparently, Marius hadn't given up. Should he command Saralegui to withdraw? Yuuri wondered. Normally he would. However, Marius had proven to be capable of hurting innocent people.

"Draaaw…"

Moreover, another side of Yuuri—the one who emerged from time to time—whispered that his opponent was none other than the fortunate being who had held Wolfram for nights on end, pleasured his flesh, stoked the flames within the fire wielder, and teased his senses until such powerful lust was misconstrued as the greatest love he had tasted. Should this man live, he would steal Wolfram _again_. Why should he lift a finger to protect him?

"Release!"

Arrows from all directions were launched toward the center of the field, only to be repelled by a strong gust of wind; several shafts were sucked in by the three new whirlwinds, and either hurled to the ground or chucked to the square bales of hay that were obstacles in the interrupted mounted archery competition.

"Archers! Draw…" Saralegui called out again, with more zeal than ever. Unbeknownst to other nations, participation was mandatory for all his men in an emergency. He suppressed a grin as he counted the seconds before hundreds of others from Cimaron joined in. "Release!"

While Ricohard, Zephollo, and wind wielders from Luftguo fended off successive attacks on the field, the rest of the Atemanns remained alert though unmoving. It was during the fifth order of the King of Cimaron did they notice that more than two hundred men and women, standing on their seats, had drawn various weapons as well, all of which were soon hurled to the Duke of Ronski's nephew.

Arrows were launched from the tiered seats and spiked objects were flung toward the front of the field repeatedly, only to be repelled by wind wielders of Luftguo. Before long, the flames of Atemanns caught the edges of sleeves of men and women from Cimaron. Yelps and curses resounded from those who frantically put out the fire from their garments.

The obstinate Ruler of Cimaron was neither intimidated nor frustrated with the outcome. He was confident that within the next thwarted attacks, the General of Shin Makoku would have discovered the man protecting the enemy archer and restrain him. Thus, he proceeded fearlessly, if not excitedly:

"Cimaron! Prepare for SSC5-B! SSC5-B!"

At the change in command, the archers of Cimaron dropped their bows, and then dipped into the pockets of their trousers for colored magical stones, which summoned the four elements. Before anyone could reveal the stone in their grasp, each of them had an Atemann's hand around the wrist, an arm across the shoulders, and the tip of a dagger against the throat.

Citizens of several nations jumped over the railing and raised their weapons as they proceeded toward the center. Before anyone could reach their destination, they were hampered and distracted by the flames of the Atemanns: one rolled on the ground to put out the fire on his trousers; another flapped his arms frantically, increasing the flames as he stirred the air; a young man ran into a square bale of hay, setting it ablaze; and some dropped their swords and other weapons as their sleeves caught fire.

It was then that every water wielder—with the exception of the Atemanns—joined in by extinguishing the flames.

Saralegui continued to give orders, even though his voice was drowned by various outcries, while a few other rulers carried out instructions to their men to take part in eliminating the enemy archer, as well as those aiding him.

Before long, humans, demons, and creatures made of water, earth, wind, and fire fought against each other. Even though many were either unaware of or disinterested in which side they were opposing, the urge to regain peace compelled them to put an end to the attacks by attacking as well, as ironic as it seemed.

Disorder and confusion escalated by the second and went on for a few good minutes. The entire stadium—from the baseball field to the seats around it—appeared to be a battlefield, encompassed with plumes of smoke, and replete with cries of pain, roars of fury, clashing of blades, cracking of knuckles against jaws and muscles, and hooves of horses galloping errantly around the smoke-filled field, to name a few.

Gwendal stood in front of the entrance tunnel with his army in tow. His eyes twitched as he took in the entire situation, assessing the damage. The Atemanns who closed in on the archers of Cimaron revealed that Ricohard Dietrich was covering Tim Lance's back. But because Ricohard had also protected the Maoh earlier, Gwendal believed his intention was not as detrimental as Saralegui's, who was proving to be thirsty for battle. He would order for Ricohard to be restrained last, Gwendal decided, and then directed his gaze to the Maoh, who had emerged from behind the curved wall of frozen water. The young ruler regarded the chaos with dismay, his lips were parted widely and his arms shook at the sides from what Gwendal could only presume to be repressed anger. At that moment, Gwendal privately longed for the presence of the Maoh's other self, the dauntless half who neither hesitated to reveal his wrath nor took time in making decisions. But the older double black Maoh had become subservient to Yuuri's merciful and altruistic side with age, and appeared only in its shadow form whenever necessary.

Now was an appropriate time to release the double black's verdict, Gwendal thought, releasing a sigh of exasperation. He then turned to face his soldiers. "Attention!" he barked. "Our objective is to…."

Inside the dugout, Anissina sat atop a chest containing the confiscated arrows of Tim Lance. Gunter paced back and forth in front of her, carrying out a monologue, debating with himself over the best course of action. With a shrug of her shoulder, Anissina switched on the megaphone and did the only thing she was certain would bring positive results:

"Ladies and gentlemen, evacuate the stadium immediately. Refrain from getting involved and leave—"

Anissina lowered the megaphone in time to release a loud sneeze. She then began to cough as thick smoke—carrying the stench of burnt clothing, leaves, hay, and perhaps even flesh—wafted from the field. After clearing her nose and throat, she proceeded:

"Stop fighting. If your purpose is to assist the Maoh, such valiant act can be put to good use by guiding the archers' horses through the haze before they trample on anybody. If you're injured, proceed immediately to the infirmary located on the…."

In front of the field, Yuuri turned to the wretched man approaching him, limping beside the wall of ice. "All this…" he uttered through clenched teeth, scowling in disapproval. "All this because you were dumped. How meaningless life must be to you!"

"I invited none," Marius said matter-of-factly. He could barely feel his right hand, and with the last arrow in his left, he could only hope he wouldn't drop Arbohild before his goal was accomplished. In a sarcastic undertone, he added, "Oh, beloved Maoh, it was your kindness and greatness that encouraged your allies to interfere."

"You're provoking me because you want to drag me to the pit you've sunken in. And I'd rather die than satisfy you," Yuuri said, shaking with rage as he clasped Morgif's hilt. "This sword, which is supposed to be my ultimate weapon, hasn't tasted blood since I became its master. But I will give him a treat today. And when you wake up, don't be surprised to find yourself locked up in prison."

"Oh, I've been to prison. It's not intimida—"

A crisp, loud snap interrupted Marius. His lips remained parted, though nothing came out. Then, he swung his left hand, holding an arrow, to the right. The sharp tip of the arrow went through the thin wall. Cracks appeared on the surface, accompanied by sharp snapping sounds. A muffled groan came from behind the ice.

Yuuri quickly moved back as the ice shattered and burst.

The wall crumbled over Marius, splashing freezing water on him, dousing his open wounds, and onto the field.

It was then that Yuuri noticed the figure behind the spot where a wall once stood. The man who was now facing Marius was Conrard.

The cold water cleared the smoke across, increasing visibility. Sitka's keen eyesight took in the sight more than fifty yards away. His hazel eyes widened instantly. With Ricohard preoccupied fending off attacks, the hold over Sitka's chest loosened. The boy then ran toward the front of the field, screaming uncontrollably at the blood spilling from Marius's side.

Sitka fell over an injured man's legs, and landed to the ground on all fours. "Leave him alone!" he shouted, getting to his feet. "Leave him alone!" he repeated, tripping a second time over a bale of hay. When his footwear got caught in the twine wrapped around the bale, he placed his palms on the soil and summoned his element.

Ricohard barely heard the groaning of the earth amidst the noise. It was when he had to step back from the shift of the ground underneath his footwear and realized Sitka was gone that he perceived the tremor. He then rushed toward the wailing child, grabbed him by the waist, and scooped him off the ground.

Sitka struggled against the firm grasp, kicking his legs, flailing his arms. "He'll die! He'll die! Let me raise him or… or better yet, bury him, hide him from them! Whatever it takes to bring him to safety!"

Confused, Ricohard glanced across. A gasp escaped his lips. Blood flowed from Marius's side, his soaking shirt and trousers had turned crimson. He then saw Conrard Weller swing a sword above Marius's head, and the ivory bow received the blow of the blade. The next moves of former seemed much slower, unexpected from a man renowned for his swordsmanship.

Then, Ricohard noticed the shaft of an arrow protruding from Conrard's upper arm, explaining the loss of strength and speed. Terror gripped him as he realized the innocent man was poisoned. But the fear lasted a mere breath, for he then remembered that Anthea mentioned the substance would simply weaken those without demon powers for a short period, an hour at the most.

Without taking his eyes off Marius, Ricohard rubbed the sobbing child's chest. "Then what, Sitka?" he reasoned gently. "He'll find you ill because you had to manipulate the earth to protect him. Do you want him to feel worse? Calm down. Arbohild is lending him strength."

"But surely the elders of the other elements are angry after what he's done. They'll seek retribution and… and—Oh, how can he survive their wrath if I don't hide him?"

Ricohard had no words of assurance left to offer. All he could do was remain alert, ward off further attacks on Marius.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty."

Ricohard glanced behind and found a Mazoku soldier.

The soldier offered a weak smile and said, "Kindly ask your men to withdraw."

Ricohard cocked an eyebrow, feigning innocence with surprise. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"His Majesty will be placed under house arrest until the situation is under control."

While the soldier explained, Ricohard privately prayed to the Elders of the North Wind Clan to end the battle soon.

Yuuri watched Marius use both hands to hold the ivory bow against Conrard's blade. Conrard pushed his opponent to the ground, and then removed the arrow from his arm. Yuuri winced at the blood that soaked the brown uniform. He thought of giving Conrard a hand, but his confidence in the man's swordsmanship made him reconsider.

Yuuri then turned to the ongoing battle in the stadium, and summoned numerous water dragons to break apart the people fighting and to extinguish the remaining stubborn flames on the field and around the seats.

Marius felt the blood loss from the stab on his side debilitating him, informing him that he wouldn't last long. He was unable to land a successful blow on his opponent. All he was capable of was block the successive attacks. Apparently luck had not abandoned him entirely, and this he acknowledged when he found out the man he had pierced wasn't Wolfram. Although the freezing water would dilute the poison, diminishing its effect, the dreadful possibility that he had wounded his beloved flashed in his mind too late, after he had struck his opponent concealed by the wall.

_Wolfram… where are you? Forgive me… I've hurt your brother… I've gone too far, yet I can't seem to stop._

Unable to maintain a firm grip with broken fingers, Marius could do nothing when Arbohild slipped from his hands and dropped to the ground. He then caught a glimpse of the blade coming from the left in a curving motion. He retreated, but no more than a couple of steps back, his injured left leg buckled. As he fell down, he expected the blade would slice his midsection before he could land on the soil.

When his back hit the mud, Marius perceived no fresh wound. Instead he heard another thud, followed by a piercing cry of concern:

"Conrard! Are you all right?"

Yuuri rushed to his godfather, who had collapsed on the wet earth. Although he sensed a weak pulse underneath the unconscious man's neck, it didn't pacify his rage. How could it have slipped his mind that the arrow was most likely poisoned?

"You fucking psycho!" Yuuri growled, tears welling in his eyes. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, his voice several notches deeper.

Ignoring the furious rumbling, Marius lay on the ground, panting, staring at the darkening skies. _Wolfram… this isn't how I want you to remember me._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anissina's voice called through the megaphone, "kindly leave the—oh!"

"Do not be stubborn and leave!" Gwendal's resonant voice replaced Anissina's. "Everyone, citizens of all visiting nations, your rulers are surrounded by elite von Voltaire soldiers. We will hold them captive until you evacuate the stadium. Should you or your rulers resist, we shan't hesitate to take drastic measures. Now, leave! I repeat—"

"Look, the Maoh has had enough!" someone shouted.

"The demon king has awakened!" another exclaimed.

Gwendal glanced across and saw Conrard's limp upper body against Yuuri's chest. Gwendal pushed aside any concern for his brother, assuring himself that a wound in the arm couldn't be fatal, and then shifted his gaze to the young ruler. The glistening shield of water was gone, replaced by a dark outline around Yuuri's form.

"The _real_ Maoh has appeared!" a woman squealed, followed by murmurs and a round of applause.

"What do you mean by 'real'? The Maoh is the Maoh. He's always had his older, darker half with him!"

"Yes, but I heard he's mastered his other half, whom he rarely reveals. Now we'll see him as his _complete_ person."

"I heard his appearance no longer changes. That's why I'm also eager, not frightened, to witness the prowess of someone formidable but in control!"

Lying on the wet soil, Marius lowered his gaze. In the space between his feet, he saw soldiers of the Weller army, carrying their commander away. The Maoh then stood up, and seemed to be approaching him slowly. There was a tall shadow directly behind the ruler, not on the ground or solid surface like an ordinary image casted by a form that blocked light. Its height and breadth increased with every step. A menacing aura emanated from the ruler and his shadow, and Marius perceived a power that was much stronger and destructive—definitely _darker_—than any of his previous attacks. Perhaps this was the _real _reason they referred to him as a double black, he then supposed. The shadow could only be the double black's black double.

Even though Marius could barely hold, let alone grip, anything with either of his hands, he'd rather endure defeat than humiliate himself by surrendering to the Maoh. With this resolve, he groped for Arbohild in the mud.

OooooooooO

Wolfram ran outside the castle. As he headed for the stables, he practiced his opening speech once he met Marius:

"Forgive me for being indecisive, Marius."

Wolfram shook his head in disapproval. That sounded as though he was solely at fault.

"I admit I made a mistake. However, you're partially to blame for making me insecure, Marius.

"Hmm… should I change it to _'darling'_ to sound less reproachful?"

Wolfram's head reclined to the cloudy skies as he released a throaty laughter, amused by such silly thoughts.

He pushed the door of the stable that sheltered his and other high-ranking officials' horses. He opened his mouth again, when a familiar resonant voice, followed by shouts and faint applause, resounded. And for a fleeting moment, he felt vibrations under his boots. Earlier, as soon as he ran out of the castle, it was Anissina's voice transmitted through the megaphone. Although the distance from the stadium didn't allow him to hear what was being said, her announcement was accompanied by outcries of what he supposed to be objections to the winners of the competition.

"The protests must be alarming for Big Brother to step in," he concluded aloud.

Then, thunder roared, and seemed to come from directly above the wooden beams. This made Wolfram frown. Wasn't the sky clear earlier? Were the Elders of the North Wind Clan against him and Marius's relationship so much that they even sent a storm to delay him further?

To the restless white stallion, he then said, "Relax, Troy. For Marius, we'll _ride out the storm_." He couldn't help but laugh again despite his bathetic pun: his enthralling future with Marius had dispelled all previous pessimism, making him lighthearted.

He then searched for his saddle, glancing around the lodging, which was empty except for a few fidgety horses going in circles in their stalls.

"Where's the stable boy when you need him most?"

He then remembered it was half past noon and the stable boy was most likely having lunch. He then grabbed the nearest saddle he found.

"My apologies, Big Brother," he muttered, securing Gwendal's worn-out leather seat, as well as his duffel bag, on the animal's back, "but I'm in a rush."

On his horse, Wolfram trotted toward the castle's open gates, grinning when no guards stood on either side to question where he was going. He assumed the soldiers had abandoned their duties temporarily, risked being reprimanded for the love of watching the international competitions.

Wolfram's cheeks stretched further as he envisioned Marius's reaction once he reached Migul Inn. He then fantasized how they would spend the rest of the day together; looked forward to stepping on the island where they would build a home; and made plans on how to raise Sitka. If Marius loved him enough to forgive him, he would not only be a husband soon, but a parent as well.

Enticed by the future, he increased his pace.

He then saw a large group of men and women hobbling up the path. Almost everybody in the group, including soldiers in sullied uniforms, was cradling necks, kneading shoulders and backs, or nursing scraped knees and elbows. Leaves, straw, and dirt were stuck to their disheveled hair and tattered clothing that it appeared as though they had been through a tornado.

He recognized the limping slender man and the sinewy figure of the woman aiding him by the arm. Thus he slowed down, pulling at his reigns as he stopped a short distance from them.

"Leila, Antoine!" he called, abandoning formalities. "What happened?"

The King of Fransia didn't remove the handkerchief over his mouth and nose as he replied in an unusually nasal tone: "My courageous queen decided to vent her frustrations over our soldier's failure to enter the finals by attempting to take out one of the archers."

Leila's upper lip curled into a sneer as she slowly turned to look at her husband. "Be grateful, _dear_, for after many years I've acquired sufficient tolerance for your twisted interpretation of situations," she uttered with a scowl. Turning to Wolfram, she then said, "We failed to slow down the man who tried to assassinate the Maoh."

The appalling information pulled Wolfram out of his pleasant reverie. His lips parted and his eyebrows drew closer as consternation gripped him.

"Oh, Leila, how many times must I remind you that he wasn't after the Maoh but the Prince of Ertra? It's all a big misunderstanding. He was clearly capable of hitting the Maoh, but all the arrows landed a yard away!"

"Then why did he approach the Maoh even after His Majesty, Disibodo, had passed out?"

"I… I—Oh, I don't know. Perhaps… perhaps he wanted to explain himself to the Maoh. I would, if I were in his shoes. Then again, I probably wouldn't try to assassinate a man in front of thousands of witnesses."

"Don't embarrass yourself by blurting your candid opinion to the public," Leila muttered, lowering her voice as she motioned her head to those behind. She then argued out loud, "How can you defend someone who broke your nose and mauled our men?"

"Because we attacked him first! Oh, Leila, Leila, my queen," Antoine intoned, "if only you had listened to me this once." He then released a weary sigh. "Let's be grateful he lowered us on the field instead of dropping us from the heavens."

Wolfram had heard enough. Leila's information could only be more credible than the words of Antoine, the only man wimpier than Yuuri ever was during his first years as the Maoh.

Without further ado, Wolfram flicked his reigns, prompting the white stallion to move. He galloped around the winding path leading to the stadium.

Thick, black clouds were massing around the sports venue; underneath, plumes of smoke were suspended in the atmosphere. Lightning marked the skies. And as he drew closer, the shouts, applause, and drone of voices increased, but were suddenly hushed by ominous rumblings of thunder. He instantly recognized the imposing dark figure within the stadium, its head taller than the highest walls of the structure. Although there was a sense of relief that Yuuri was alive and able to summon his powers, the fact that he resorted to using all his strength signified the graveness of the situation.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched, and his hands clutched the reins.

Someone had dared to hurt Yuuri.

And Wolfram swore to teach the contemptible creature a lesson that would carry him to his next life.

OooooooooO

Although the haze had cleared slightly, gloom hung within the stadium as the Maoh's shadow engendered thunderclouds. With the appearance of the demon king's intimidating side, all physical conflict ceased.

Murata had remained seated ever since the battle began between Yuuri and Marius, the latter disguised as a bearded archer. And in silence Murata observed everything within sight: The soldiers from the Weller army carried their unconscious commander, Conrard, away from Yuuri; Anissina and Yozak ushered everyone to the tunnels leading outside; Mazoku soldiers, on the field and around the stadium's seating, escorted rulers of nations and all remaining guests to the nearest exits—surprisingly, even Saralegui made no objection as he was led outside; Adelbert and the people from his village assisted the injured to their feet, and most likely would guide them to the infirmary; Gwendal appeared to be in conversation with Ricohard; Gunter had taken Sitka to the dugout on the rear of the field; Sitka was evidently upset, his chest rose pronouncedly, and his eyes never left Marius, who was lying on the wet soil and appeared to be reaching for the ivory bow on his side.

Murata's gaze lingered on the weapon with a radiant grip that illuminated a good area of the field. The bow looked exactly like the one he had seen before. Could it be that the bow in the treasure cave of Luftguo was a mere replica? And that the bow on the ground was the authentic Arbohild, the item Clothar of Caloria had attempted to steal from Marius's uncle, the Duke of Ronski? If those were indeed the facts, then it could mean Marius possessed a soul that belonged to the once immortal Princess of the North Wind Clan, Gudrun.

Murata nodded slowly. Such assumption explained why the Ruler of Luftguo protected a supposedly unknown archer at the expense of exposing their involvement in the assault on Disibodo; it also provided the reason Ulrike always perceived the presence of a great soul whenever Marius was around. With the latter in mind, Murata then wondered if he should be concerned about Yuuri's safety. But at the moment, Marius appeared to have reached his limit, and even with an immortal soul, his body remained that of a mortal's.

Murata then noticed that Yuuri and Mazoku soldiers were closing in on Marius. And despite his confidence that his longtime friend wouldn't end Marius's life, he had a hunch something terrible would happen if the seriously wounded man didn't surrender. Hence Murata finally stood up, left his seat, and went in search of Wolfram.

On the field, the piercing glare of the narrowed black eyes stopped the soldiers in their tracks.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked the youngest looking soldier.

Even though the ruler's appearance hadn't changed much except for his slanted eyes and deep voice, such change combined with the monstrous shadow was enough to intimidate the soldiers.

"Yo…Your Ma…Ma…Majesty," the young soldier started shakily, "Ge…ge…ne...ra…ral von Volta…."

"General von Voltaire instructed us to take him to prison," finished the lieutenant of Gwendal's soldier.

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. "Prison? Why, only those who have yet to realize their mistakes deserve such light punishment. Now…"

The ruler flashed his pearly-whites. But the smile that didn't reach the malevolent eyes only sent chills down the spine.

"…leave. Please."

The soldiers spun on their heels and scurried back to Gwendal.

"I see… the hypocrite's waiting for witnesses to disappear before finishing me off."

Yuuri lowered his gaze to the source of the taunting remark, lying on a pool of blood. The tip of his shoe was no more than a foot away from Marius's boots. With two strides, he could easily crush a few ribs. But he had a hunch Marius was yet capable of launching an attack; and he preferred that the stadium was emptied before then, eliminating casualties. Thus he regarded the area. The seats were half full still. Everyone seemed to be taking their time—and his as well, he thought, releasing a sigh of impatience.

"It's understandable. You have a good reputation to protect after all," Marius muttered, closing his eyes. He had finally touched Arbohild with his right hand. Although it was impossible for him to hold the bow with torn flesh and shattered bones, he believed she could lend him strength somehow. And in silence, he spoke to Arobohild, imploring the immortal spirit to grant his entreaty.

"Unlike what you've done to the others, it's against my conscience to pound the weak," Yuuri said, squinting as he studied the glowing grip. "Then again, we both know you have more tricks up your sleeve. So bring it on and let's end this, shall we?"

Marius opened his eyes. "Oh, but what I desire most is to disclose your hypocrisy," he said with a slow grin that broke his solemn countenance. "If I die by your hands—your oh-so-clean hands that have never been tainted with blood—no longer will they see an innocent, adorable person when they look at you.

"Including Wolfram."

Yuuri's upper lip curled. He then bent down. With a single hand clutching the collar of the soaking shirt, he lifted Marius a foot off the wet soil.

"Fine," Yuuri uttered through clenched teeth. "You've been asking for it for a while now. So allow me to show what I've been itching to do.

"Murder isn't what I had in mind, though, but this," he ended, jabbing Marius's pectoral twice.

In between grunts, Marius chuckled.

"That was for Disibodo, by the way. And this," Yuuri then said, punching Marius's stomach, "is for the people of Fransia."

Marius's shoulders hunched, his chest rose, and his cheeks puffed, as though he was about to throw up.

"Ah… I do remember they received so much more than that. So let me adjust the count," Yuuri added, landing several more blows and ignoring the blood dripping from the gash on Marius's side.

Marius groaned in pain, but managed to grin from time to time. On the seventh punch, the thick fluid building in his throat demanded to be released. And he coughed up blood on the outstretched sleeve of Yuuri's black garment.

Without bothering to wipe the blood from his wrist, Yuuri tightened his grip on the shirt that was ripping under Marius's weight.

Marius's sardonic grin reappeared, revealing his red-stained teeth. "This threatening image you've assumed suits you," he remarked, breathing heavily. "It truly must be the real you."

Yuuri's lips pressed into a thin line as he flung a fist against the beard concealing Marius's jaw. "That was for Conrard," Yuuri said. "I wish I could crush your arms, but from the way they look, I bet you won't feel a thing, so why bother?"

Yuuri then aimed for the high cheekbones, the straight nose and teeth, and everything he deemed too perfect for anyone with such an ugly soul. With his Maryoku shielding him, his knuckles neither hurt nor bruised after repeated punches.

Only when the bones around his victim's eyes, cheek, and temple distended, blood oozed from cuts on the broken flesh, and the swollen lips could no longer stretch into an insulting grin did Yuuri feel a perverse satisfaction. He then flung his victim to the ground.

Yuuri squatted beside the battered man. "Listen, and listen well," he said quietly but clearly.

Except for the rise and fall of his back, Marius lay motionless on his stomach, facing the mud of wet earth and blood.

"While you were away, Wolf and I experienced many things that couples do together. We've returned to sleeping in the same bed. And, yes, we cuddled each other as though we were pillows. We took showers and bathed in my teeny-weeny bathtub. We cleaned each other, not only with sponges and hands but with our…" Yuuri paused to clear his throat. He then chuckled, embracing his bent knees. Recounting moments with Wolfram to Marius was proving to be much more enjoyable than using his fist. "Well… you get the picture, don't you? I could provide you a long list of what we did, but some are too private to divulge. I assure you that he was never forced to do anything. In fact, he invited me. Got that? I swear upon my grandparents' graves that he was the one who invited me back into his life. He also initiated some of our intimate moments, which could only mean he enjoys every little bit of my company as a lover and not only as a friend.

"For these reasons, I suggest you relinquish this self-destructive behavior and misplaced animosity because they aren't going to change reality. As for everything you claim he wrote in his letter to you, I've already erased those lies from my _'selective memory' _because I know how he truly feels for me."

Yuuri wanted to say more. However, he presumed the lack of response from Marius indicated unconsciousness. He then stood up triumphant, grinning widely as several rounds of applause came from various directions.

Apparently, it wasn't necessary to use additional Maryoku, he concluded as he walked away. Even though he had learned to control his other side, who now yielded to his merciful side, the stubborn shadow would linger for a few minutes after dismissing it. Now he'd be stuck for a while with an unbelievably deep voice that didn't suit his appearance, and he'd have to keep his head held high no matter how absurd he looked with an enormous shadow at his tail. Adding to his vexation, Marius's thick blood was on his hand and sleeve. He thought of washing off with his water element, but then decided it would be better to have a full bath soon. He had to admit, though, that such trivial concerns couldn't diminish the sense of glorious achievement upon ending the nightmare.

Amidst the rolling thunder and flash of lightning above, Yuuri felt great.

"Adelbert, there's another one for you to bring to the infirmary!" he shouted, pointing to Marius. He then headed toward Gwendal and Ricohard on the opposite end of the field.

When Ricohard saw the young ruler's wide smile, he released a sigh of relief. The General of Shin Makoku was right: the Maoh wasn't capable of killing anyone.

Gwendal turned to Ricohard, who had pleaded incessantly for Tim's pardon and protection from the Maoh.

"Now that it's confirmed that His Majesty's friend's cousin's nephew is alive," Gwendal said monotonously, not believing for a second that was indeed Ricohard's relationship with the archer, "would His Majesty care to explain his involvement in the earlier attempt at the Prince of Ertra's life? And could you give assurance that Tim wasn't actually targeting the Maoh?"

Gwendal had asked this repeatedly, and the answers he received were all identical:

"As it may have come to your attention, Tim has a short temper. I suppose he was still upset about the incident at the arena yesterday, when he suffered a hip injury. And when the earth…" Ricohard paused, feigning a cough as he peered through the thin veil of smoke surrounding Marius. Arbohild seemed to be under Marius's hand. Had the bow always been there when the Maoh left him? Ricohard wondered. He also noticed something different about the brilliance of the grip. The light appeared to be taking shape, expanding horizontally. _Oh, Marius, if you're conscious, don't be stubborn. Escape is possible, _he silently pleaded as his gaze swept the haze hovering around the field._ Leave now!_

"Yes? Please proceed," Gwendal said evenly, following the direction of the ruler's gaze.

"Ah, pardon me," Ricohard mumbled, observing Arbohild still. He inwardly gave credit to his farsightedness, which enabled him to make out luminous streaks emerging from the radiant grip. The thin white lights seemed to crawl along Marius's hand. Like vines they twined around his fingers, wrist, and disappeared underneath the sleeve of his shirt. When he heard someone clear his throat, he said, "Where was I?"

Gwendal wasn't one who tolerated idle time, and he certainly didn't render patience to someone as uncooperative. However, his intuition told him to trust the ruler's intentions despite the false information he upheld. And though futile, the interrogation provided him an excuse to remain on the field, enabling him to be keep an eye on the Maoh and Tim Lance in case of further untoward incidents. Now he privately questioned what had caught Ricohard's attention when he found nothing unusual about Tim, who remained on the ground. He then cleared his throat again. "His Majesty was saying something about the earth wielder."

"Ah… that's right… And when the earth wielder attacked Tim a second time, I'm certain he was no longer able to contain his anger," Ricohard said, moving his head from left to right when the men approaching Marius suddenly blocked his view. "What happened to his horse today was no accident. Surely you agree with me on this."

"How was Tim able to ascertain Disibodo Grunewald was responsible for those accidents—or rather, incidents?"

Before Ricohard could reply, Yuuri joined them.

"King Ricohard," Yuuri greeted.

Ricohard blinked absentmindedly in the Maoh's direction before shifting his gaze back to Marius. Ricohard's lips parted, and then appeared to widen together with his amethyst eyes.

Upon discerning alarm in Ricohard's expression, Gwendal glanced to the side; the furrow on the latter's brow deepened gradually.

"Is everything all right?" Yuuri's voice trailed off as he turned around and identified what both men were staring at.

On the far end of the field was Marius, standing still.

And luminous.

To others, it appeared as though every vein exposed by the tattered clothing was glowing. However, Yuuri, whose vision was greatly enhanced by his current state, clearly saw thin rope-like lights intertwined along Marius face, neck, and limbs, holding his broken bones together. In his hand was the equally brilliant grip, where the luminous stems originated.

Adelbert and a couple of men, carrying a stretcher, slowed down a few yards from Marius. Adelbert drew his sword, while his other hand reached into his pocket for a magical stone that could summon beasts.

"Adelbert, no!" bellowed Yuuri, sprinting toward the small group.

A series of rumblings made the earth vibrate. Every thundercloud roared and produced furious lightning. Gwendal perceived the drop in temperature and the forceful wind that swirled downward. It was then that he realized the thunder and lightning were no longer the Maoh's doing.

"Everyone, evacuate! Now!" Gwendal shouted at the top of his lungs. "Run! Run for your—"

An explosion cut off Gwendal's voice.

Rubble was spewed in all directions.

The screams within the stadium were drowned by the strong hissing of wind and crackling sounds inside the thunderclouds. Before anyone could discern what was happening, two more explosions shook the ground.

Shielded by his Maryoku, Yuuri ran faster, glancing ahead. Three tornadoes seemed to have emerged from the heavens and pierced through the dark clouds; their rotating bases bore massive holes on the ground, obliterating rows of tiered seats behind Marius. One of the tornadoes moved forward, dredging soil, debris of cement, and dust in its wake. It appeared headed for those within proximity to Marius.

Yuuri then saw Adelbert crouched low, reaching for the stone he had dropped.

"This is my fight," Yuuri said firmly, grabbing Adelbert's wrist. "I need you to help me take the others to safety. Please."

Adelbert glared momentarily at the slanted black eyes. He then glanced behind, sensing a force drawing him in. As he had suspected, one of the tornadoes was fast approaching. With a sigh of resignation, he got to his feet and ran toward his friends who had been flung to the ground by the violent landing of the tornadoes.

With the three tornadoes moving, destroying everything in their paths, everybody ran for the nearest tunnels leading outside.

Zephollo was healing injured Atemanns on the field when he sensed a rapid increase in the disturbance of the atmosphere. He then rushed back inside the stadium. He was halfway through the tunnel when the tornadoes touched ground, and a horde of people running in the opposite direction impeded his progress. Once he managed to emerge from the tunnel, he caught sight of his father and Gwendal nearby.

Gwendal scowled at the Ruler of Luftguo, who remained rooted on the spot. There were cuts on Ricohard's forehead and cheek, and his disheveled silver hair was covered with fragments of cement. The man appeared more concerned for Tim Lance than his own life, and Gwendal found this questionable. But because it wasn't the time to resume their interrogation, he clutched the ruler's upper arm, and tried to drag him toward the exit. When he could barely advance a few steps, he realized the man's strength wasn't to be underestimated.

"I hate resorting to blackmail," Gwendal shouted against the howling of the wind. "However, should His Majesty assist that man again, I've left instructions for Lord von Christ to punish the Atemanns—oh, including the boy, Sitka!" he ended, nodding, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gwendal's bluff proved to be ineffective, for Ricohard remained unmoving.

"Father!"

Zephollo's appearance had never been more welcome to Gwendal before then.

"Father, we have to go! He's out of control! Nothing you say or do can change Marius's mind!"

Gwendal's eyes twitched. Even the loud wailing of the wind couldn't deaden what was disclosed at such proximity. He slowly turned his head to the side. The Maoh with his tall shadow was approaching the man he now knew to be Marius.

OooooooooO

Murata had just reached the landing of the staircase when the ground shook, followed by what sounded like an explosion. When the ceiling and walls began to crumble, he pushed the fire exit door and rushed outside. Once on the field, he ran backwards, facing the stadium, and saw tornadoes boring into the forward section of the sports venue. Certain that his seat was amongst the debris swirling in the air, a wave of gratitude for his opportune departure washed over him.

He then turned, heading for the winding path leading to the castle. He had yet to reach his destination when he was hindered by a throng of people emerging from one of the tunnels.

The evacuation seemed endless.

In the space between heads of frantic, screaming women and children, he caught a glimpse of a blond man on a white horse, galloping down the path.

"Lord von Bielefeld!" Murata called, waving arms above his head.

Wolfram's gaze, however, were on the tornadoes.

While Murata was pushed back by sweaty bodies, Wolfram had turned around the corner. Murata supposed the Mazoku would try to enter from other tunnels, which were all most likely packed with people as well.

Murata considered turning back, in the direction he came from, which he presumed to be a wide opening by now. But because the tornadoes were being manipulated, he also expected it to block any entry. In the end, he decided to wait for a chance to get inside, and hoped for the meantime that Wolfram would be successful in pacifying Marius with his mere presence.

OooooooooO

"This is utter insanity!" bellowed Yuuri, glowering at Marius, who stood thirty yards away. "You're seriously begging for a death sentence, aren't you?"

The open palms of Yuuri's shadow was about to summon a dark ball when a tornado closed in. The towering shadow shoved the tornado aside with a hand, almost effortlessly. The violent rotating column was pushed beyond the ruins of the wall. The powerful swirling air drew in thick dark clouds above. Before long, lightning illuminated the hollow of the column, which then moved rapidly away from the stadium.

Confident that the rest could be disposed as easily, Yuuri did the same to the remaining tornadoes.

Very few thunderclouds were left above the stadium, and with the tornadoes gone, the people huddled within the tunnels and standing on the field rejoiced.

Alas, Yuuri's keen senses in his current state allowed him to hear beyond the cheerful voices: somewhere in the distance, screams and shouts pierced his ears; wooden shutters banged incessantly; thatches of roofs tore; livestock were in frenzy; and many more disturbing images associated with the sounds he heard came to mind.

It then dawned on Yuuri that Marius had deliberately allowed the tornadoes to wander beyond the field, perhaps onto the nearest village.

"You hear what I hear, don't you? You and I, we create a wicked storm," Marius said quietly, his lifeless eyes locking with the glowering black orbs. "Tell me, how does it feel to slaughter the weak and helpless?"

The angry shadow released a menacing roar as it raised its hands on either side, palms open. Whatever his shadow experienced, Yuuri felt as well; and he now realized the difficulty of detaching the thunderclouds from the clutches of Marius's tornadoes. He then tried to lift the tornadoes, but to no avail as well. He could only hope that the tornadoes he casted away had moved to uninhabited lands.

While Yuuri continued to struggle against the impossible, four new tornadoes came from the skies and touched the ground behind Marius.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Marius said softly. "It was a mistake to let me live, only to anger me beyond reason."

The blue contact lenses were gone, presumably left on the mud. And Yuuri could clearly see the amber eyes beneath swollen lids and bones. Against the bright white lights around his face, Marius's eyes appeared distant and dull, contrary to the admission of anger.

"I preferred to have died believing Wolfram loves me, and that you're the only one holding him back," Marius said, walking toward Yuuri.

Despite the panic from expending most of his Maryoku in freeing his thunderclouds in vain, Yuuri couldn't help but be confused. The palpable animosity earlier was gone, replaced with a placid countenance. Moreover, he no longer sensed hesitation. In fact, he perceived no feeling whatsoever from Marius.

"Now the weak part of me had listened to the truth you so proudly shared," Marius continued, raising his hand above his head, pointing the bow's grip at the shadow's torso. "And I still can't accept it."

"What truth? That Wolf loves me, not you?"

In response to Yuuri's question, beams of thick white light flashed diagonally from the grip of the bow to the shadow's chest.

Yuuri groaned when he felt the blow on his own body. It seemed as though he was stabbed; with what exactly, he couldn't tell. What power was this? he then wondered. Before then, no other attacks were successful in penetrating his shadow's shield. But because the pain quickly subsided, replaced with a cold tingling sensation on his upper chest and back, he remained confident that he could defeat Marius.

"Do you know how much more you're driving him away by doing all these?" Yuuri said, silently commanding his shadow to crush Marius's body. "Wake up! Only fools go to war because of love!"

As the gigantic black hands lowered to either side, Marius stretched out his arms as well, and released more beams of light that pierced through the shadows palms.

The shadow released a long-drawn-out howl that clashed with the rumbling thunder.

Lifting his trembling hands, Yuuri regarded his burnt flesh with both alarm and curiosity. Again, there was the coldness along with the sting. Could it be that Marius was freezing him? Burning him with frostbites?

"That's easy to say for someone who has so much more than he deserves," Marius said, taking another step closer to Yuuri. "Ah, but balance is inevitable in this world. If only you could've lived longer, surely someday you would've known how it feels to lose everything and envy someone immensely that you pray for his demise."

"Who's '_covetous'_ now?" Yuuri retorted as he allowed his Maryoku to heal his skin. "Anyway, even if you fail in your attempt to kill me, I'll never think the way you do! And I thank my creator for that!" he added, while silently commanding his thunderclouds to direct several bolts of lightning at his opponent.

Then, lightning struck from behind repeatedly, but were all blocked by the tornadoes.

In retaliation, Marius released several thin columns of the coldest wind—thinner but a hundred times stronger than those he had used on the people of Fransia—and attacked the shadow incessantly.

"I only asked for one thing in this life, and even that sole request was denied," Marius said, watching bruises and blisters mar his rival's smooth clear face, while the sinewy body doubled up under the cold north wind's beating.

Yuuri began to realize it was a grave mistake to summon his shadow prematurely. And now, when he needed it most, he felt his strength depleting, his shadow diminishing. Bending over in pain, he managed to unsheathe Morgif with fingers numbing with cold.

Before Yuuri could straighten up, he found himself staring into a luminous latticework that held together patches of blackened skin, mud, blood, and exposed bones. Shame filled him at that instant, for it was his very own water element that created such gruesome sight.

"Ah, enough talk. Even the strongest wind won't be able to support my body any longer," Marius said quietly, gripping Yuuri's wrist, freezing the veins within. "Wolfram betrayed me because you continue to exist. And today we shall perish together."

OooooooooO

Without bothering to tether his horse to a tree, Wolfram ran toward the wreckage that was once the outer wall of the stadium. The first thing he noticed were the four tornadoes surrounding Yuuri and another man, who could only be the failed assassin. The enemy was taller than Yuuri, and wore an armor made of white glowing thin ropes. In the enemy's right outstretched arm was a long object that emitted a brilliant light. The weapon radiated rays of light against the face and limbs of the shadow, which flailed its arms, trying to capture its aggressor in vain.

The continuous howling of the shadow informed Wolfram that the radiant beams generated extreme discomfort. The awareness that Yuuri felt whatever his other half was going through, made Wolfram's own chest constrict. And the pressing weight increased when he saw Yuuri bend over in what could only be pain.

As Wolfram headed for the wide space along the ruined wall, a tornado moved from its spot and blocked the gaping hole. He managed to retreat before he was drawn into the rapid rotation of air.

In that short time, he noticed that the shadow had grown thinner, shorter. In a blink its shape was no longer defined and appeared no more than black smoke rising from Yuuri's shoulders. He then saw the enemy reach for Yuuri's hand.

"Release him!" Wolfram shouted. "Release him!" he repeated, but the wailing of the wind was louder than his clamor.

He tried to outwit the tornado by running aimlessly, but it always managed to catch up with him, denying him entry. Aware that his fire would be useless against the tornado, he grew frustrated and angrier by the second as he helplessly watched Yuuri fight for his life.

"Fuck!"

It only exasperated Wolfram further when he noticed that Yuuri's fingers had turned purplish blue and appeared stiff, the latter explaining how Morgif landed on the ground.

"Fuck! Release him, motherfucker! Release him or I'll kill you!"

He then unsheathed his sword, and began to yell at the top of his lungs like a madman, unaware that his strong emotions were awakening the spirit of Gottlieb within the white stone on its hilt and connected to its blade.

Marius felt his strength diminishing; the consequence of all the blood he had lost could no longer be ignored. But it appeared as though he had nothing to fear, for the Maoh had grown weaker, his black double had disappeared.

Yuuri recognized the man frantically trying to enter from the front of the stadium. In fear that the tornado would harm Wolfram, Yuuri struggled to raise his free hand. In his half-paralyzed state, he was unable to touch Marius's forearm. Thus he moved his dry, cracked lips. "Nooo…Wo…" he paused, gasping for air. "Sto… Wooo…"

"I could've made it less painful for you," Marius said, watching the Maoh's stiff, numb limbs shaking. "Unfortunately for you, I've sworn never to stop ones breathing by commanding the air to a standstill. Then again, if this is my end, I could've made an exception. Should I…" Marius's voice trailed off when he noticed that the determination in the black eyes was replaced by alarm. He then followed Yuuri's gaze.

Marius blinked, and then squinted, uncertain if what he was seeing was a mere illusion born from his weakened state. There was Wolfram, running back and forth with the tornado nearby, waving both arms over his head, swinging a sword that was ablaze with white flame.

Wolfram was wielding _Gottlieb_.

And for the first time since the competition began, Marius smiled, one that came from his heart. The mere sight of his beloved warmed him, reducing the coldness which continued to consume him until that moment.

"Release him or I'll kill you! Just you wait! I'll get you!"

The rough voice brought Marius back to reality.

"Yuuri, hang on! Yuuri, don't wimp out now, keep fighting! _Yuuri_!"

At the inimitable manner Wolfram spoke Yuuri's name, Marius perceived a sting behind his eyes. Regardless of what Wolfram was feeling, he never failed to utter Yuuri's name with such tenderness, and the lilt in the end came across to Marius as an expression of affection.

Marius turned to Yuuri, whose pallid eyelids were dropping from the slackened circulation of blood.

_Wolfram truly loves this man,_ Marius whispered to himself, wrinkling his brow in dismay, tightening his grip on Yuuri's wrist.

_Wolfram betrayed me, returned to him, before I even had a chance to explain,_ he silently said, his frown deepening, though no longer in resentment but in pain.

_If I take this man's life…_

Marius's face contorted as he watched Yuuri's body leaning forward, ready to collapse.

…_Wolfram may never smile again._

And how he adored Wolfram's smile, the sound of his laughter, and the happiness he felt from seeing his beloved content.

_What about me?_ Marius bitterly asked, knowing full well the answer in his heart.

Marius closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He wouldn't last long now. If he took this despicable man's life, then Wolfram would be alone, and most likely would never recover, for they were two halves of a soul. Did Wolfram deserve such harsh punishment for betraying him? When it was over, this betrayal would cease haunting him. Why should his beloved remain miserable for something he would not remember?

After drawing another deep breath, Marius turned around, releasing Yuuri's wrist. With a contrite smile, he approached Wolfram.

OooooooooO

Upon Ricohard's insistence, Zephollo and Gwendal remained at the back of the field. They saw the Maoh drop to his knees, while Marius walked away, heading in the direction of Wolfram. The enraged Mazoku was waving a sword against a tornado, and the sparks of his blade were noticeable from where they stood.

Although Zephollo had never seen the sacred sword of Luftguo used before, he had a strong hunch that it was none other than the weapon in Wolfram's hand. One by one the tornadoes disappeared, leaving Wolfram standing still, and Zephollo presumed the Mazoku was surprised. Then, he saw Wolfram pointing the sword at Marius, who was more than a dozen yard away. As the distance between them lessened, Wolfram wagged his weapon while shouting, reviling Marius.

With great strides, Zephollo started to cross the field.

Then, the Maoh's body fell to the ground. Zephollo saw Wolfram look behind Marius, at the limp body on the grass. The green eyes widened further, the curse was gone from the parted lips, which then bared clenched teeth. It was then that Wolfram charged with his sword.

Zephollo ran. "No!" he shouted. As fast as his limbs would allow, he ran. "No!" he repeated, the utter dread he felt made his voice sound androgynous.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Wolfram yelled, rushing toward the man who had hurt Yuuri. Consumed with rage, he paid no heed to the objection that pierced the still air, now clear of tornadoes and thunderclouds.

As soon as he reached a range that allowed him to stab the enemy, he pulled back his elbow, and then thrust forward. "Die, you sonofa—"

Wolfram found himself looking into the amber eyes of the smiling enemy. Wasn't this bearded man Tim Lance? Weren't his eyes blue? Wolfram's brows drew together, and his widely parted mouth pursed. Something unidentifiable began to disturb him.

"It's true then…"

The bearded enemy spoke so quietly, sadly, that Wolfram hesitated even more to proceed. The tip of his blade remained suspended a few inches in front of the man's chest. Whatever happened to the luminous armor? Wolfram wondered, and suddenly recalled it had disappeared together with the tornadoes.

"You do lo...love him… e…e…nough…"

The enemy glanced down at his chest, and frowned. The upper left side of the shirt, near the sleeve, was turning into a dark shade of red. Wolfram's eyes widened: it was then that he realized he had used Gottlieb, the sword forged by immortals, and whose blade was capable of cutting through anything before touching it.

"…t…t…to…use…"

A loud gasp escaped the man's cracked lips. And Wolfram was surprised at the overwhelming compassion he felt as his gaze took in the man's state: the swollen and bruised face was nothing compared to the wounds on his side, arms, and hands.

The injured man began to draw in breath sharply.

"…Gott…Gottlieb on m…m…me…"

Then, the man collapsed.

"Gottlieb? How did you know his name?" Wolfram muttered, now terrified as the gasping man's blood streamed down the soil. He then regarded his sword, still poised in the air, with disdain. His upper lip curled, his head began to shake in disapproval of its lethal blade. He then hurled Gottlieb to the ground, inwardly cursing it, disowning it, sealing its powers again.

"Wolf."

The feeble voice of Yuuri prompted Wolfram to move.

Wolfram walked toward his friend, who lay on the wet soil. From the time he left the man he had stabbed until the moment he helped Yuuri to sit up, Wolfram felt as though he was in a dream, as if he was watching a scene unfold without absolute presence of mind. But even though it was beyond comprehension, he was certain he did something terrible.

"Wa…warm me," Yuuri said, barely feeling his back against Wolfram's chest. "If yo…you're ab…ble. Please."

Nodding absentmindedly, Wolfram created flames on his palm. Although he was relieved Yuuri was alive, it didn't lessen the weight on his chest. And his anxiety escalated when he saw Zephollo drop on his knees before the bearded man.

"Ohhh…" Zephollo groaned after one look at Marius. Through the torn brown shirt he saw bones protruding from the sliced flesh. "Heaven help us, please."

A child's wail called Wolfram's attention. In seconds, Sitka, Ricohard, Gwendal, Yozak, and several soldiers were running toward them.

"Why is Sitka still here? Who is that man? Who…uhoo…hoo…" Wolfram couldn't finish. Strange sounds escaped his throat as he watched Sitka hurl himself to the soil beside the wounded man. A small voice within was providing Wolfram the answer—the man's familiar voice, smile, and eyes greatly resembled someone important to him—but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"How is His Majesty?" Gwendal asked, squatting before Yuuri.

Yuuri offered a faint smile. "I'll be—"

"Take him to prison," Yozak, who hadn't forgiven the archer for wounding Conrard, told the soldiers.

Zephollo's bloodstained fingers shoved the first soldier who approached.

"You might as well take him straight to his grave!" Zephollo snapped, baring his teeth and glowering at Yozak. "Because he won't make it if you move him like this!" he hissed.

Ricohard clasped his son's forearm. "Calm down," he said, looking to the side, avoiding the sight of Marius's injuries and labored breathing. "How bad is it?"

Zephollo grimaced, tears welled in his eyes. He swallowed the pain in his throat and attempted to speak, but shook his head instead.

Wolfram stared unblinkingly at Zephollo, Ricohard, and Sitka. All the Atemmans closest to Mar—

Wolfram shook his head, denying reality. "Yuuri, take me to Migul Inn," he said in a small voice, forgetting Yuuri's current condition as he continued to watch what seemed like an unpleasant dream. "There's a pond there. Transport me there, please. I need to see him now."

Sitka's small fingers began to undo the buttons of the brown shirt. The child's sobs grew louder.

Clearing his throat, Wolfram repeated, "Take me to Migul Inn, Yuuri. I've to catch Marius. He's there. Come Sit...kkk…ah…ahaaahah…." Wolfram's lips remained parted as he began to draw in short breaths. Even though he was several yards away from the head of the bearded man, he clearly saw the red-stained platinum chain Sitka had lifted to the side and the colorless ring that was its pendant.

Wolfram tugged the sleeve of the person nearest to him. "Look after Yuuri," he told the soldier.

As soon as Wolfram got to his feet, he came face-to-face with Gwendal, who then held him by the shoulders.

"Big Brother," Wolfram said, stepping to the side, his heel hitting something hard, "I have to go to Mig—Huh? Huhhh… Aaah… Aaah…" Wolfram's face crumpled as his eyes remained fixed on the ground. Underneath his heel was an ivory bow with a colorless grip. Breathing became even more difficult the moment he recognized Arbohild.

Wolfram hardly noticed that his brother's hands were rubbing his back. He heard strange prolonged, high-pitched vibrating sounds, but unaware they were coming from him. The sole thing Wolfram's mind demanded was to be assured that the man he had stabbed wasn't Marius.

"No. No. Nooo!" Wolfram growled vehemently. "This isn't happening. It's a cruel joke. Hey, you, I'm not laughing!" he shouted over Gwendal's shoulder. He scowled at the man he was introduced as Tim Lance. "How dare you try to pull a nasty one on me! You basta—oh! Hah…hah… hah…haaah!"

Gwendal wrapped his arms around his distressed brother, who began to shake like a leaf. Wolfram struggled to be freed, but Gwendal tightened his hold. The latter then listened to what he supposed the hysterical fire wielder had seen:

"Several fractured ribs have…" Zephollo informed Ricohard in a cracked voice. "They've collapsed around his lungs. That's why he can't breathe."

_How could anybody survive such wound?_ "Ohhh… ohhh, God! Haaah…haaah…I didn't mean to—aaahmmm… What have I done… Ahmmm…I couldn't have huh…huh…hurt—Oh, Yuuri, take me to Migul. Take me… Take me, goddamnit! He's _there_."

Wolfram was evidently stepping in and out of reality with every breath.

This prompted Yuuri to act. He smiled weakly at the soldier, and said, "Help me get up."

"Migul. Yes, in Migul…he's _there_, I know he is. He's _there_!" Wolfram said, pushing Gwendal away.

"Enough," Gwendal said firmly, pulling Wolfram's head to his shoulder. The chest against his rose and fell sporadically. It pained him to see his brother in such anguish. "Get a hold of yourself," he then pleaded.

"I was watching you," Sitka said, bringing Marius's hand to his cheek. The warmth he had grown accustomed to was gone. In between sobs, he proceeded: "You were beautiful—you, your horse, and your bow." He bit his quivering lips when the hazy amber eyes closed. He continued to stroke the back of his adoptive father's hand as he whispered, "Sir, I'd be most grateful if you can teach me and my horse someday. So, please, even for me alone, _live_."

No matter how hard Wolfram tried to deny the truth, the pieces of the puzzle that was Tim Lance's real identity slowly came together: they said that Tim had injured his hip yesterday, and in the evening he noticed a bruise on Marius's hip; the time Marius said he would arrive at the inn coincided with the estimated completion of the mounted archery competition; and the ring and bow were exactly the same as Marius's.

"Why would he…why…" Wolfram stopped questioning the reason Tim wanted to kill Yuuri. _Did I do this to you, Marius? No!_ He then shook his head in vehement denial. _Tim isn't Marius!_

"Wolf, I'm sorry."

Wolfram jerked his head to the side. His eyes lit up upon recognizing the man beside him. "Yuuri," he said, smiling, "are you able to take me to Migul Inn now? Marius is there. I know he is."

Shaking his head, Yuuri placed his palm on Wolfram's forehead. The former then summoned whatever was left of his healing magic to sedate the distressed man.

"Sorry, Wolf."

Wolfram shoved the hand from his brow. "What are you doing, Yuuri? Brother! Let me go!" he roared, digging his nails into Gwendal's upper arm. "Sitka, come, it's time to meet— Huh…"

When Wolfram saw the lifeless hand slip from the boy's cheek, he ended yelling uncontrollably, thrashing against Gwendal's hold.

The spectators who had returned inside the stadium witnessed the proud Mazoku break down. They had also observed the grave disposition of the Prince of Luftguo as he worked on the injuries of the enemy archer. Questions were exchanged, and speculations followed.

Through tear-filled eyes, Ricohard studied the sword Wolfram had wielded, gradually recognizing its hilt and blade. The white flame he saw earlier flashed in his mind.

_Could it be?_ Ricohard wondered as he attempted to pick up the sword. The heavy weight confirmed it was indeed the weapon Gudrun had given Engelbert, and the flame surrounding the blade was incontrovertible proof that Wolfram had awakened Gottlieb's spirit. Therefore, Wolfram's soul could be none other than Engelbert's. And for him to wield Gottlieb to tear the flesh and bones of the owner of Gudrun's soul was an irony of unspeakable cruelty.

Ricohard reclined his head toward the clear skies._ What sin did the lovers commit in their previous lives to deserve this?_ he demanded silently.

OooooooooO

_My dearest Yuuri,_

_The last few hours have been sheer torture, as though I've flung myself into an abyss of nothingness. I feel dead, and yet I sense my heart tearing still, prompting me to do what I must. I tried to convince myself there is no future with Marius, but now I realize I dread tomorrow without him by my side. _

_It's unthinkable to fall in love with two people at the same time, yet it is the case with me. Last night made it clear that Marius moves me beyond comprehension. However, the coward in me rejected him to ensure a painless future. And yet, when I discovered he would leave for good, the selfish side of me emerged, refusing to let him forget me. Perhaps I was hoping he'd remain forever alone and miserable, while I moved on with you. I admit this is truly selfish of me, Yuuri. I deserve whatever despise you feel at the moment._

_Another reason I rejected him is my promise to you, that of remaining by your side. I sincerely intended to keep that promise, this you must believe. However, I wish not to betray you, and by staying with you, I will. For there'll be moments when my thoughts will return to Marius, and should our paths cross again, I know I'll succumb to his spell inevitably._

_Now I've decided to humble myself and ask forgiveness—from you, as well as from Marius. My fears I put aside because my heart commands it so. I will ask him to marry me. I can only hope it's not too late. Wish me luck, my dear, dear friend. _

_While I pursue this happiness of mine, I hope you find yours. In time I'm certain the charitable person in you will forgive the hurt I've caused today._

_I love you. Know that these words are sincere. If only our feelings for each other found harmony before he had entered my life, I'm certain that you, not Marius, would mean the world to me today._

_Your best friend,_

_Wolf_

_P.S. Enclosed is a letter for Big Brother, informing him that I'll be away for a while. Last night Marius was willing to live anywhere I choose. Should he forgive me, I'm certain the offer will be revalidated. Whatever happens, I'll definitely return here. Oh, Yuuri, I'm bursting with eager anticipation and trepidation all at once. Again, please wish me luck. I really could use it!_

_P.P.S. Another thing, on the bed you'll find the sword Conrard has given me. I'm leaving it to you for safekeeping. For now, the sword I've chosen to keep shall protect me and my loved ones in this journey I'm about to take. _

Yuuri's parched, aching throat released a hoarse laughter, devoid of amusement and broken by his shuddering form. He clenched his fist, crumpling the letter he had found on the writing desk. He dropped his backside on the mattress, feeling more exhausted than ever. He turned to look at Wolfram, lying unconscious on the bed.

_Pathetic_, Yuuri thought of himself, Wolfram, and Marius. They were pitiful creatures who allowed selfishness to consume them.

A painful sob escaped Yuuri's quivering lips. Tears surged forth, and he shed them without restraints: for Wolfram, who was in pursuit of happiness, only to watch it bleed by his own hand; for Marius, who most likely wasn't even fighting for a life he deemed abandoned, forlorn of hope; and for himself, who wallowed in self-pity, realizing that Wolfram had intended to leave him.

_Pathetic._

Even crying his heart out provided no reprieve; nothing could possibly alleviate such inconceivable agony. He then reached for Wolfram's hand, hoping to find solace in the knowledge that at least they were together still. But the cold, lifeless flesh only made him sob louder, his body trembled further. How much longer would he be able to hold on to this hand? What would it take to turn back time, to the days before Marius had stolen Wolfram's heart?

There was a knock on the door.

Yuuri stood up quickly, and headed for the porcelain washbasin. He heard the door swing open. Only one person aside from Wolfram was privileged to enter without prior permission from him: Conrard.

"How are your injuries?"

Conrard's voice sounded distant, no footsteps followed, informing Yuuri that he remained by the door. "Better, thank you. Gisela said my skin should heal quickly because of my element," Yuuri answered, splashing lukewarm water on his face. "How about you, are you still feeling faint? How's your arm?"

"I'm fine, thanks to the competent healers we have. Incidentally, Gisela's outside with the sedatives you've requested, and will look after Wolfram in your absence."

"What's the count of casualties? Have we received word from the villages and towns nearby? Did anybody…" Yuuri wasn't able to voice out his fear. Without turning around to face Conrard, he held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"There are over four hundred injured, but none suffer from fatal wounds. Healers from all nations are helping out in the infirmary as we speak. As for the tornadoes that drifted below…" Conrard paused deliberately. Despite his concern for his friend and godson, he couldn't resist the temptation to prolong the suspense, cruel it may be. When he saw the burnt knuckles turn white, he said, "Nobody was hurt, no injuries at all, unbelievable it may sound. They said only a single tornado approached them, tore off roofs, but didn't touch ground, while the others weren't even perceived. Apparently, Marius wasn't entirely out of his mind."

Although greatly relieved, Yuuri felt no gratitude toward Marius. "How are the others concerned faring?"

"If you're referring to those involved in the earlier incident, they're waiting in your office. It's best to deal with the situation immediately in order for the competitions to resume sooner. Moreover, I'm not sure how much longer they'll remain calm. King Ricohard is appealing for Marius to be released from prison. He also insists that the sword Wolfram used earlier be returned. He maintains it's a sacred treasure of Luftguo and is upset that Wolfram had this sword in his possession for a year."

"How's Disibodo?" Yuuri asked, reaching for a hand towel.

"Weak," Conrard said, "but insistent on having Marius's head on a silver plate."

Yuuri finally turned around.

"Give it to him then," Yuuri said quietly, his expression grave. At that moment, every word was meant. But then the disappointment he perceived in his godfather knocked sense into him, more so than the water that dripped from the sides of his face down to his collar. His mouth twitched before breaking into an apologetic smile. "You know I don't mean that."

Conrard's brows wrinkled in concern. "Do you not really?"

"It doesn't matter whether I do or don't. Wolfram will never forgive me if Marius is executed."

"Marius might not live to see sunrise."

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. The news of someone on the brink of death had never before elicited hope, like slivers of light, in his darkening world. But, at that moment, he couldn't deny to himself that it did.

"The medication Zephollo has isn't sufficient. We don't have the medicinal plants they have in Luftguo, which explains King Ricohard's urgent request for Marius's release."

"It takes two days to reach Luftguo by sea," Yuuri said, crossing arms over his chest. He then headed for the window. "Even if Marius is released—by the way, King Ricohard is in no position to make such demands—he still won't make it in time," he ended, biting his lip to stifle a smile as he gazed in the direction of the stadium. The skies were clearing, not only outside but within him as well.

"Unless you transport them."

"What?" Yuuri threw a frown of displeasure over his shoulder. "Are you suggesting I prolong that traitor's life?"

"Kindness has always worked to your advantage. For once, use it to seal a deal."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

"People are talking, speculating," Conrard said. "Some have overheard that Tim Lance is none other than Marius Kaufmann, who attacked in behalf of Luftguo. If confirmed, reputations will be ruined—not only Marius's but Luftguo's as well. However, if Marius dies, death will spare him from enduring a fall from grace, while Luftguo will recover their good name in time. After all, people forget easily, and with the criminal dead, justice is served. Ah, but Disibodo is alive and so are you. Nobody's dead. It also seems that someone has burned all the arrows used by Tim Lance, leaving no evidence of the poison except the one induced in my arm as well Disibodo's body—which, incidentally, wasn't even lethal. In fact, it's a substance harmless to those without demon powers. Moreover, whoever created it is a genius for using manure of horses combined with urine of frogs and other indigenous materials found nearby, that the entire incident could be termed as mere 'accident.'"

Conrard paused to catch his breath. He then took Yuuri's silence as permission to proceed:

"To complicate matters, the Great Sage informed me of King Ricohard's warning about Disibodo yesterday. Despite the absence of physical evidence, the Great Sage and Ulrike believe there may be truth to the allegations. If proven that Disibodo is indeed responsible for the destruction of the old arena, then who'll still say what Tim Lance did today was wrong?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let's discuss this on our way to your office."

A weary sigh escaped Yuuri's lips. "Kindly give me some more time alone with him," he then said, motioning to Wolfram.

Conrard regarded his youngest brother with concern. Wolfram's wounds were not physical, a knowledge that elicited both relief and sympathy. And Conrard could only trust Yuuri to mend what was broken.

With one last glance at the unconscious man, Conrard headed for the door.

"Conrard!" Yuuri called out quickly, as soon as the door swung open. The moment Conrard turned around, Yuuri fumbled for the right words. "Will Wolfram… Should Marius survive… In your opinion, once Wolfram learns in detail what Marius has done today, would he… forgive him… love him just the same?"

Conrard offered a weak smile before facing the hallway again. "I believe you know the answer better than I do," he said quietly, stepping outside the chamber.

Once the door closed, Yuuri sat on the bed once more, his heart heavier than before. He then reached for Wolfram's hand. Inching closer, he nuzzled the cold cheek with the tip of his nose, and whispered into Wolfram's ear.

"They will demand for many things. For you and for you alone, I'll allow Marius to retain his good reputation. But…" Yuuri's fingertips gently brushed the blond bangs away from the damp forehead. "But I can't promise I'll help him recover. Because… because…

"Oh, how I fear he'll take you away should he live! And I refuse to give you to him! Because you're _mine_ to begin with. Right, Wolf?" he ended, smiling with a furrowed brow, recalling the last few days they had spent together.

Only silence followed.

The answer, however, reverberated in Yuuri's mind, shattering the confidence he desperately held on to. Once again, Wolfram's recent break down and the contents of the letter pierced the recesses of his heart. Truth bested denials, gripping Yuuri with anger and fear. He wanted to sob and shout at the same time, even though neither would offer release from the dark place he was being pulled into.

There seemed only a single way out of this misery.

_Oh, God,_ Yuuri implored to whoever was listening, _take that thief's life and spare me from a loss I cannot recover from._

OooooooooO

TBC

**A/N 2:** All unresolved issues from the beginning of this work will be dealt with in the remaining six chapters. I'd be delighted if you can keep me company again in November. Hopefully, by then, I'll have more than one chapter written, more romance than angst, and decided whether or not the original ending of this work should be reconsidered. Until next time, have a wonderful September and October!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Beta-reader: **None.

**A/N: **Hello. How have you been? Kindly accept my apologies for the long wait. I feel real guilty for stopping for more than 6 months, especially after all the support you've rendered. This plot, no matter how simple, is exhausting to write. Some may find this also exhausting to read, but I sincerely hope you feel it deserves to go on.

Warning! This first part is somewhat a refresher of chapter 21, nothing more. The drama, romance, and introduction to the final angst are reserved for part 2. Nevertheless, I hope you'll find this first part interesting somehow.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 22 - Part 1**

The Maoh's office was crowded. The General of Shin Makoku, Gwendal von Voltaire, remained seated with a scowl that seemed permanent as his gaze swung from the reports of casualties on his table to the guests in the office. The reincarnated Great Sage of Shin Makoku, Ken Murata, stood behind Gwendal's chair, leaning against the window frame as he studied the other occupants. The Ruler of Ertra, Landric Grunewald, was the most frequent recipient of Gwendal's scowl for bursting into crocodile tears at every mention of his half brother, who was not present, resting in a guest chamber at the east tower of Covenant Castle. The previous Maoh, Cecilie von Spitzweg, listened to the alarming reports of the incident she had missed. Her emotions oscillated. She unclenched and clenched her hands together as she stayed behind a rectangular table at one side of the room that housed tomes and journals. The Ruler of Fransia, Antoine Jean Le Pierre, was nursing a broken nose and sat quietly across Cecilie. The Queen of Fransia, Leila, was seated beside her husband and recounted to Cecilie the beating inflicted upon them during a battle against the failed assassin known to them as Tim Lance. The Master of one of the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku, Waltorana von Bielefeld, paced back and forth the office, murmuring to himself more than responding to his companion, as though preoccupied with another matter of more import. The Prince of Cavalcade, Heathcrife, walked alongside Waltorana, recounting what he had witnessed without partiality from the time Tim Lance was thrown off his horse until the moment of Wolfram's breakdown. The Ruler of Luftguo, Ricohard Dietrich, was seated across Gwendal's desk and opposite Landric, and his eyes roamed around the chamber, as though deep in thought beyond the four walls. The Ruler of Cimaron, Saralegui, had perched on the Maoh's desk, questioning Ricohard in vain about his actual relationship with the failed assassin and origin of the tornadoes, the mysterious radiant ivory bow, and the heavy sword that he overheard was a treasure of Luftguo and incidentally a weapon nobody could lift from the field since Wolfram had dropped it. The representative of Caloria, Flynn Gilbit, stood near the door, moving her eyes not her lips, wondering why the Ruler of Luftguo had specifically requested for her attendance when her presence could be more useful in the infirmary. And several other rulers, who claimed the Atemanns were responsible for the injuries their people sustained, waited for the arrival of the Maoh for the informal hearing of Tim Lance, who was lying in prison, critically wounded, and would be represented by Ricohard.

OooooooooO

On their way to the Yuuri's office, Conrard suggested that Marius be released from prison, transported to Luftguo for sufficient treatment on the condition that he was never to set foot on Shin Makoku soil again, expatriated in short.

"Too late for that," Yuuri said, slowing down as they reached outside his office, from which deep voices originated from, though muffled by the stone walls and thick mahogany door. "This morning Marius requested for his citizenship to be revoked. His guardian approved the request. The document has Waltorana von Bielefeld's seal."

Deep in thought, Conrard's chin drew up and his brows pulled toward each other. Then his facial muscles gradually relaxed. He nodded, finding the information agreeable. "That's to our advantage. That particular request of his creates the probability that everything he did was premeditated, that he truly intended to take your life today as well. That's a sound reason to have him exiled."

"So why must I transport him to Luftguo then? Why can't we just release him from prison and let fate take its course? If he's meant to die during his voyage home, then so be—" Yuuri's halted abruptly, ashamed of imparting this deplorable desire of his. He then averted his gaze, focusing on the corridor behind Conrard.

With a sympathetic smile, Conrard said, "For Wolfram's sake, he has to live."

Yuuri regarded his friend with disbelief. He parted his lips but allowed nothing regrettable to escape from them again.

"It's not what you're thinking," Conrard clarified. "Should he die, I'm simply concerned Wolfram will blame himself and never recover."

"Should Marius live, we'll lose Wolfram because I'm sure he'll follow him to Luftguo."

Conrard offered another brief smile. "Perhaps what they share is a mere interlude—a break in order for you to realize the depth of your feelings for each other. Even if Wolfram feels for another at the moment, I'm almost certain he'll return to you someday."

Yuuri believed Wolfram was truly in love with Marius, but he wanted to be convinced otherwise. "I'm not a child. Mere intuition can't convince me," Yuuri said, fishing for further assurance from someone ripe with wisdom, such as Conrard.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice except to wait and see whether I'm right or wrong. Either way, we can't hold Wolfram against his will."

That wasn't the answer Yuuri had hoped for. He then crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced up at the high ceiling, the elaborate cornice, and the gilded sconces along the rich-colored wall before settling his gaze at Conrard once more. Although he wanted to talk about his relationship with Wolfram further, nothing good would come out of it.

A couple of deep sighs finally escaped Yuuri's lips. "I'm afraid you'll have to negotiate on my behalf," he said. "My mind isn't functioning properly at the moment. I don't even know what to do about Disibodo's condition. He's lost the ability to manipulate the earth element. At the very least, Luftguo should provide an antidote. But I heard they haven't produced any. That's so careless that I'm not buying it. I mean, what if they ended up using the poison on their own men? I think they came prepared for such accidents and are simply withholding the antidote.

"You have a point. However…" Conrard said, ending with a shrug.

"However what? And what do these Atemanns have against Disibodo anyway?"

"I'm as clueless as you are. I feel, though, that it's better to ponder on what Disibodo has against Tim Lance," Conrard said. "Our High Priestess believes Disibodo was responsible for the collapse of the arena yesterday, most likely with the objective of crippling Tim Lance. According to His Eminence, Murata, Disibodo initiated the attack on Tim Lance today as well. With these in mind, I believe Disibodo is better off powerless, harmless. Nevertheless, I agree that we should make an effort to rectify whatever damage both parties have made or at least attempt to settle the dispute between Ertra and Luftguo without bias."

"I can't come up with another solution to pacify Disibodo except with an antidote. Hmm… hey, can't we hand over Marius to them? Let him be Ertra's prisoner. That would satisfy Disibodo. You did say that he's asking for his head on a plate."

Conrard either didn't believe the suggestion was serious or preferred to believe the suggestion was not serious and said nothing.

"By the way, I noticed you keep referring to him as Tim Lance."

Conrard was about to place a hand on the brass handle, but spun around to face Yuuri once more. "Ah, since you mentioned it," Conrard said, pointing his index finger upward, "that's something I hope you'll agree to."

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow.

"Let us refer to the failed assassin as Tim Lance of Guise Island. It's best to assume we know nothing of his real identity. Gwendal has agreed to this. Even Lord Waltorana, who returned to his chamber shortly before the incident in the baseball field began, hasn't been informed of Tim's real identity. So the person whom King Ricohard is appealing to be released from prison is Tim Lance, not the person we know he really is, all right?"

"What? Why? Everybody knows Tim's none other than Mar—"

"Not everybody knows. To answer your question, we need to protect his reputation for several reasons, one of which is for Wolfram's sake. Supposing Wolfram decides to be with him for now, people will talk and deem him a traitor for choosing someone who attempted to kill his own king. Now, shall we go inside?" Conrard asked, pushing down the brass handle of the door. "The sooner we resolve this, the sooner the sports competition can resume."

"Wait," Yuuri said, touching Conrard's forearm. "Earlier you said it's time to use kindness to seal a deal. What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever King Ricohard's willing to offer."

Yuuri frowned in puzzlement.

"In exchange for Tim Lance's release from prison, King Ricohard gave his word to recompense the injured as long as their demands are reasonable. He also mentioned another 'fair exchange' he'd like to propose but has yet to disclose. I have a hunch that in return he'll request for you to transport them through water since Tim Lance is running out of time," Conrard explained further, lowering his tone as the conversation of rulers and dignitaries inside the office dropped to a hush as though sensing their presence. "Even without anything in exchange, Gwendal and I were going to recommend for Tim Lance's release and immediate expatriation to Luftguo. However, since King Ricohard is willing to give us more, I suggest we take it, whatever it may be. Well, shall we go in and hear the details?"

OooooooooO

The silence that entered the room with Yuuri and Conrard was shattered within seconds by a hail of opinions directed to the Maoh. It was Gwendal's bark that restored a semblance of order. The rulers were then ushered into an adjoining room, where they gathered behind a long table that accommodated all thirty-two of them. Conrard initiated the informal hearing of Tim Lance, who was represented by Ricohard alone. Yuuri took a seat at one end, while Ricohard was asked to take the seat on the opposite end.

Conrard informed the rulers in attendance that they were allowed one question and one suggestion of action or compensation they deemed appropriate. Heathcrife was called to speak first. He didn't intend to cross-examine Ricohard as someone guilty of conspiring with Tim Lance to eliminate the Maoh. Thus he chose a simple concern, which was that of Luftguo's affiliation with Tim Lance of Guise Island. The answer Ricohard offered was vehemently accused of fabrication by more than a few rulers. To begin with, Guise Island did not exist, someone said. But it had been in existence for over five centuries, according to Ricohard and the documents Tim Lance provided upon signing up for the archery competition. Winged skeletons from the Fly-Bone Tribe had confirmed its existence, Gwendal informed everyone, and ended the debate. Even though the proof of Guise Island's existence wasn't Heathcrife's concern, he made no objection. And when he was asked to voice what form of justice he was seeking, he expressed his sympathies to the injured and pledged a generous amount of medication and assistance.

Although Heathcrife's compassion for all parties involved was surprising, Gwendal could only be inwardly grateful and called on Flynn to speak next. Flynn asked why she was summoned to the hearing. Ricohard replied that the reason would be disclosed to her and the Maoh alone. Curiosity over the possible relationship among Luftguo, Caloria, and Shin Makoku prompted Saralegui to protest. But because the merchants of Caloria profited handsomely from trading within Luftguo for decades, Flynn granted the ruler's request of imparting his reason later.

Instead of questioning Ricohard, Antoine extended his apologies for provoking Tim Lance, much to Leila's dismay. An argument between the couple ensued, amusing more than appalling those around them. Leila, who then realized their clashing perspectives resounded in the room, finally held her tongue and bowed in apology to her husband.

Almost an hour had passed and the interrogation was far from over. Some were merely after recompense. Others initially displayed grievance over the incident, but toward the end asked nothing and purported mercy in hopes of fostering relations with Luftguo. The answers Ricohard had provided Gwendal prior to the hearing and during the hearing were consistent: Ricohard claimed that Tim Lance and Disibodo Grunewald harbored personal grudges, and that the Maoh was inadvertently involved when Tim presumed the Maoh would take Disibodo's side. Ricohard also professed innocence to the kind of poison Tim Lance used. He ended each answer with an apology on behalf of Tim Lance and Guise Island, and wasted no time in negotiating with regards to the compensation. Whenever Wolfram was mentioned—often about his relationship with Tim Lance—Yuuri himself intervened, reasoning that Wolfram's outburst of emotion was out of guilt for gravely wounding a participant of the tournament.

Those whose concerns had been met were then requested to leave the chamber and spread the word to their people that the Fifth Spring Sports Competition would resume in the morning. By five o'clock in the afternoon, the only ones left in the room were Yuuri, Conrard, Gwendal, Cecilie, Murata, Waltorana, Landric, Saralegui, and Flynn. Conrard stopped taking the minutes and rested his quill. From then on, the discussion required his participation. He then glanced up at Landric, who was seated beside Saralegui at the center of the long table.

"Is it my turn now?" Landric asked.

Conrard nodded.

Landric sighed loudly. "Finally," he said, flashing a rehearsed smile in the direction of Ricohard. "Questions I may have had earlier have been dealt with, thus I will get to my point without further ado. King Ricohard, as you may have heard, Ertra has endured arid climate for many years. The great Maoh has helped us once, but those rainy days were temporary. It was Disibodo who restored the fertility of our lands for good—until today, that is. With this said, I lament not only for my brother's loss but for my country as well. Disibodo's loss is my people's loss. Without an antidote, Disibodo will be unable to manipulate the earth element for heaven-knows-how-long. The lands of Ertra will languish once more. My people will starve.

"I was not made aware of this animosity between my half brother and His Majesty of Luftguo's friend's cousin's nephew. My apologies on behalf of Disibodo. However, I need to ensure the survival of my people."

Ricohard stared unblinkingly throughout the unctuous ruler's speech. Not once did Landric defend his half brother or seek retribution for his half brother's loss. There was a possibility he had no genuine affection for Disibodo. And Ricohard began to consider on gambling on this supposition.

The practiced expansive smile of Landric reappeared. "His Majesty of Luftguo was quite generous with those who don't deserve any," he remarked. "Now that they're gone, I admit that I happen to share the opinion of the Ruler of Fransia: those who engaged in the battle earlier did so voluntarily and hence have only themselves to blame. Why, their participation created a bigger chaos! If they had only trusted this great Maoh to restrain His Majesty of Luftguo's friend's cousin's nephew—oh, I keep saying this when I'm unsure if I have remembered the relationship accurately. As I was saying, Ertra's loss, however, is brought about by Tim Lance himself. Therefore—"

"Forgive me," Ricohard interrupted, realizing that he didn't wish for Saralegui to hear the proposition he had for Landric. From the far end of the table, he then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the polished mahogany. He bowed in apology to the Maoh on the opposite end, and then to Conrard and Gwendal on either side of the young ruler. "Forgive me for not imparting sooner that I prefer to hear the concern of Cimaron first," he said, motioning with his head to the center where Saralegui was situated, beside Landric and across from Murata, Cecilie, Flynn, and Waltorana.

Silence followed. Glances—some meaningful, some puzzled—were exchanged. Then Conrard nodded once. So did Gwendal. And Saralegui was quick to notice both tacit approvals.

"I doubt that will be wise," Saralegui said smugly, pushing back his lavender tinted spectacles. "Ertra is only after compensation. My interest isn't as trivial."

Offended, Landric's upper body shrunk back. "Trivial, you say. Are the lives of my people insignificant?" he asked, regarding Saralegui with defiance. "Why do I even ask when it is apparent lives mean nothing to you. After all it was on your command that the Cimaron's archers attacked a single limping wounded man and encouraging other countries to participate in battle. Cimaron aggravated the situation the most. For this reason, it is my opinion that Luftguo isn't liable for the injuries your people have sustained. In fact, Cimaron should contribute—"

"Good point," Saralegui interrupted. "I, too, have heard that it isn't Tim Lance or Guise Island or Luftguo that should take responsibility for today. Like Tim Lance, I, too, am certain the Prince of Ertra was actually responsible for the collapse of the arena yesterday. You shouldn't even be negotiating with Luftguo. Ah, but the perpetrator isn't my main interest—"

"Disibodo turned the arena to rubbles?" Landric huffed. "It's clear you overestimate his abilities. Why, that's the most absurd hearsay of the century!"

Yuuri held up his hands. "Enough. Please. The arena that collapsed was ancient, Sara. I take full responsibility for overlooking this fact when we decided to hold the eliminations there. Moreover, that is not the matter in hand." Looking across the table, he then said, "King Ricohard, since King Landric has begun, we should let him finish."

"Oh, great Maoh, your diplomacy is unparalleled," Landric said, smiling triumphantly, clapping his gloved hands. To leave no room for further objection, he continued to speak rapidly but clearly, "What Ertra needs is a percentage of every crop Luftguo yields until Disibodo's ability to command the earth element is restored."

"How much percentage do you require?" Gwendal asked.

Landric cleared his throat. "Half of every harvest should be sufficient to feed my people."

The lands of Luftguo could feed a hundred nations. Everybody was aware of this. The corner of Gwendal's eye twitched. Waltorana's mouth opened to make way for a laughter that was devoid of amusement. Saralegui shook his head, muttering about indiscreet rulers. Flynn and Cecilie exchanged knowing glances, wiggling eyebrows at each other, not entirely surprised with the exorbitant recompense requested. Conrard and Murata turned their heads to see Ricohard's reaction. Ricohard's countenance betrayed no emotion.

Only Yuuri appeared disappointed. "And?" he asked. "Shouldn't you insist on an antidote for your brother?"

"Why, yes, yes, that as well," Landric said, nodding vigorously. "If they have one, that is. However, since only Tim Lance knows where the poison originated… and I heard he might not survive…" He finished with a heavy sigh that purported resignation.

"I'll make sure he lives."

All eyes turned to Saralegui who had spoken with utmost confidence.

"Let us not forgot the healing power of Seisunakoku's Holy Sword, which I happen to be the master of." Saralegui turned to Ricohard and went on. "Berias overheard Shin Makoku has insufficient medicinal plants for Tim Lance. My sword possesses every seed in existence. It takes two days to reach Luftguo, whereas it only requires a few minutes of my time to ensure his survival."

Ricohard leaned against his chair, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Why does His Majesty of Cimaron nurture the nasty habit of interrupting?" Landric asked, his face mere inches from Saralegui's profile.

Saralegui removed his colored spectacles, revealing his tantalizing amber eyes. His gaze met Landric's as he whispered, "Sleep, old man."

Landric huffed. His upper lip curled into a sneer, then parted from its lower half, pending a retort that wasn't given a chance to be uttered. Then he frowned, blinked once, twice, and on what could have been the third blink his eyelids remained shut as he collapsed into his seat.

The ladies gasped in disbelief. Murata couldn't help but chuckle while shaking his head.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal said evenly, "manipulating minds is strictly prohibited in Covenant Castle."

Donning his spectacles once more, Saralegui said, "Surely I did us all a favor." He then winked at Gwendal.

"Sara…" Yuuri said chidingly.

Grinning, Saralegui waved a hand across his face, and seemed about to say something when a movement from the opposite end of the table caught his attention. He found Ricohard leaning forward once more and looking at him.

"Your offer is most tempting that I may regret not accepting it," Ricohard said.

Saralegui's smile faded from his lips. "Why decline then?"

"There is no logic for your sudden concern and generosity to the very person you instructed your archers to attack a few hours ago."

"I have no ulterior motive, if that is what you're afraid of. I will not kill him. I sincerely want that man to live. As for my actions earlier, I would have done nothing had I known beforehand that Tim Lance…" Saralegui paused, glancing at the faces before him. With the exception of Landric, who remained unconscious, and Flynn, whose discretion could be trusted, Saralegui was certain they either knew or suspected who Tim Lance really was. "That he is actually who he is."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Flynn said, frowning slightly, shaking her head.

"That makes two of us," Cecilie admitted.

"King Saralegui, your offer has been declined," Gwendal said, deliberately veering from the current topic. "Kindly make no further mention of it because this meeting has extended long enough. Lord von Christ and Lady von Karbelnikoff need our assistance with thousands of guests outside. If you insist on helping, the Holy Sword of Seisunakoku will be most useful in the infirmary—oh, but only if you can control those enormous roots from spreading throughout the grounds."

Conrard positioned his quill above the parchment once more. "His Majesty is entitled to a question and one course of action," he reminded Saralegui. "Kindly state them, Your Majesty."

Saralegui's eyes narrowed and a smirk had appeared on his face. "All right. What is Marius Kaufmann to Luftguo that you have gone to such lengths to protect his life and reputation?"

It seemed as though time came to a standstill for a few breaths. Then Flynn's hands flew to her mouth. Horror was etched in Cecilie visage as realization settled in. And all color left Waltorana's cheeks.

With a straight face, Ricohard said, "It seems your information isn't reliable. Marius Kaufmann left Covenant—"

Cecilie stood up hastily, pushing her chair with the back of her legs. "Are you insinuating that the assassin my baby has stabbed is Marius?" she asked Saralegui.

Saralegui assumed a sympathetic countenance that could pass for genuine, and it was an answer, genuine or not.

"Mother? Lord Waltorana?" Gwendal asked, watching the two yellow-haired figures rushing to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Wolfie," Cecilie said, swinging the door open. "He probably feels worse than I had ever imagined."

"He's resting, Lady Cecilie," Yuuri said, getting to his feet. "Please, let us not rouse—"

"Mother, Your Majesty, we need you here to discuss how to resume the competition…" Gwendal did not bother to finish when his mother's back disappeared from sight, replaced with Waltorana's.

Waltorana turned around abruptly, almost bumping into Yuuri. "Which prison is he in?" Waltorana demanded, glaring at Yuuri. "For goodness' sake, why lock him there when he should be in the infirmary! Have you no common sense? Or do you actually look forward to his demise?"

"Lord Waltorana!" Gwendal and Conrard warned in unison.

"What he did to me may be insignificant to you, but he shot Disibodo with an arrow. It is nothing personal on my end… " Yuuri's voice trailed off. Waltorana had already left, and his footsteps soon receded from the Maoh's office. Yuuri's intention of following Cecilie, to ensure she did not rouse Wolfram, was abandoned. He remained by the door, shaken by the brief exchange with Waltorana. What did Marius accomplish to earn the older von Bielefeld's support, which was something he had always worked for but seemed impossible to attain? Yuuri questioned bitterly.

"Yuuri, let us conclude this meeting," Conrard said. Once he sensed Yuuri take the seat beside him again, he said. "King Saralegui, what form of compensation do you seek for the inconvenience today?"

"My question hasn't even been properly addressed," Saralegui pointed out.

"Tim Lance and Marius Kaufmann are two different people," Ricohard declared composedly. "Your question is irrelevant to the matter in hand."

"If you insist," Saralegui said, "then I want to interrogate them together. That is a resolution I'll settle for."

All eyes turned to Ricohard. To everyone's surprise, the ruler nodded without hesitation.

"Marius has departed Shin Makoku," Ricohard said. "His destination is unknown because he wishes not to be bothered. Nevertheless, I am confident that passing on a message to him will be possible given a few days. I shall request for his presence in Atemreich Castle. You're welcome to Luftguo to question him and Tim Lance a fortnight from today on the condition that you are in the company of a representative from Shin Makoku who will attest to the execution of your request."

Saralegui's visage was unreadable. But before the moment grew awkward, a slow grin appeared on his face. "Ah, at long last, I've been invited to Luftguo." Saralegui said, assuming an enthusiasm that was unexpected.

"Very well then. If you'll excuse us," Ricohard said, "I wish to speak with Lady Flynn and the Maoh's advisers in private."

"Aw… must I leave, Yuuri? You can trust me," Saralegui said.

Yuuri offered an apologetic smile. "Sara, please, it's been a tiring day…"

"Fine. I suppose I should do miracles in the infirmary with my sword," Saralegui said, getting to his feet. He took his time signing the parchment presented to him by Conrard. "Our agreement is sealed. Expect me a fortnight from today, Your Majesty."

Saralegui headed for the door, and when he finally reached it, he glanced over his shoulder and gave Ricohard a long look.

"Is there something else?" Ricohard asked.

"If Tim Lance does not make it," Saralegui said seriously, slowly, deliberately so, "his crimes will be buried with his flesh. For the sake of Luftguo, perhaps it would be best that the gods part his body from his soul."

Ricohard's amethyst eyes narrowed as he comprehended Saralegui's meaning. How could the ruler have foreseen his plans? Ricohard wondered. Did that indicate it was predictable, and hence less plausible?

"There is no doubt His Majesty will honor everything he has pledged today," Saralegui continued. "For this reason, and should Tim Lance be deceased before our next meeting, do know that I will not require for his body to be preserved until my arrival in Luftguo. I will be content to speak with Marius Kaufmann alone. Be warned, though, that the skeptical man that I am will insist on inspecting his body to ensure he has no wounds that are identical to Tim Lance's. If proven they are not the same person, I myself will spread the word."

It was a warning that was most useful. And the underlying suggestion was an ostensibly sound course of action because Ricohard himself had conceived it moments before Saralegui gave voice to it. But Ricohard could not fathom the reason for Saralegui's sudden support.

Saralegui then strode out of the office. The door closed with a thud. A drawn-out yawn then resounded throughout the chamber, accompanied by the shifting of Landric in his chair.

"Who's an old man?" Landric said in a gruff voice, turning to his left where Saralegui was previously seated. His hazy eyes swept the chamber. "Oh? Where did His Majesty of Cimaron run to? Where are Lady von Spitzweg and Lord von Bielefeld?"

"They left while His Majesty was taking a nap," Gwendal answered.

"How… what… I wasn't that weary to nod off."

"King Landric, now that we're in the company of these trustworthy gentlemen and lady, I'm willing to disclose my proposal," Ricohard said. "You will receive food supply—not half of Luftguo's harvest, but an amount sufficient to feed your people—for every month that you allow a dozen Atemann soldiers to watch over Disibodo Grunewald. This is my only term. Should you find it unacceptable, you will receive nothing."

Landric's fine features contorted. With a grimace, he looked around in search of a reflection of his feelings. What he found, though, were furrowed brows and pursed lips. Did they not share his opinion that the term was ridiculous?

"King Ricohard," Yuuri began, frowning in confusion, "I'm sorry but this condition… hmm… how do I put it? Well, it sounds as if you intend to treat Disibodo as a prisoner in his own home. Disibodo is a victim, not a criminal."

"Yes! Yes, oh great Maoh," Landric exclaimed, grateful someone had spoken on his behalf. "Those are my thoughts exactly."

"Disibodo Grunewald is a murderer of innocent men, women, and children. If it were up to me, he should be a prisoner of Luftguo _in_ Luftguo," Ricohard answered. "Last year, he sabotaged one of our biggest dams. The flood claimed over fifty lives."

Conrard inched his face to Yuuri's ear. "That," Conrard muttered, "answers your question of what they have against Disibodo."

Yuuri rubbed his temples. It seemed as though that day would offer no reprieve from the unpleasant revelations. "How can they be so sure that he's guilty?" he mumbled back.

Landric opened his mouth. Ricohard stood up and gestured with his hand for Landric to hold his tongue. Ricohard then amplified his already booming voice, and such tone never failed to intimidate. "Many times he has entered our country without our knowledge, leaving destruction as his only trail. Yesterday he dropped the ceiling of the arena on Tim Lance, a malevolent act that was succeeded today when he played with the hooves of Tim Lance's steed. The Prince of Ertra has no regard for life other than his own. And I will prove it. Unfortunately it is impossible to accomplish that today. But I know for certain that Luftguo owes Ertra nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Landric drew deep breaths to collect his emotions. "I have never been more insulted in my life… let alone twice… and by rulers I've always believed honorable."

"If it is any consolation," Ricohard said, taking his seat once more, "Luftguo has nothing against Ertra. It is only Disibodo's actions that concern us. We need to prevent him from doing further damage. Should you accept today, but then decide someday to dispose of the soldiers watching over Disibodo, Luftguo is prepared to take further action."

"King Ricohard," Gwendal started in a warning tone, "this is not the time and place for threats."

Ricohard exhaled loudly. "Forgive me for getting carried away. This day has robbed me of better judgment indeed." With another deep breath, he turned to Landric. "I suppose you need to confer with your brother or advisers. However, as the King of Ertra, the decision is ultimately yours to make. If the Maoh allows to release Tim Lance, I will depart as soon as possible and that offer will not be presented a second time."

Conrard poised his quill over the parchment. "May we have your decision?"

"It's too sudden. These allegations. This offensive proposal that's pushing me to betray my own brother."

"Should we move on to Lady Flynn while King Landric is deliberating the proposal?" Conrard suggested.

Yuuri touched Conrard's arm. "Wait," Yuuri whispered. Out loud, he said, "I wish to call on His Eminence for a few minutes." He then beckoned Murata to join him, Conrard, and Gwendal.

"Yes?" Murata said, approaching Yuuri with a grin.

Yuuri glanced up. "What are you so happy about?" he reproved.

Murata bent forward and rested his palm on the table in front of Yuuri. "So many revelations, Shibuya. The pieces of a puzzle are coming together. What's to be sad about? I also spoke to Ricohard much earlier about the bow, the sword, and—oops, I almost forgot I gave him my word not to tell another soul."

"Ah, enough. Enough of that," Yuuri said in a hurried hushed tone. "You haven't said a word all afternoon. What are your thoughts on this? I don't want to pressure Landric into making a decision. It's strange enough that we haven't objected to King Ricohard's condition. It feels wrong to me."

"Then let them know how you feel."

Yuuri's jaw dropped. "Duhhh… that's it? That's the wise man's advice to the Maoh?"

"Shibuya, the existence of criminals or wrongdoers feels wrong to you. But they exist. You know that for a fact."

'That's not the only thing I'm concerned about."

"Listen, Shibuya, we should intervene for the sake of impartiality—which is your other concern, right?—but half of what King Ricohard said rings true according to Ulrike's ball of souls. It's a pity the activities in a ball of souls cannot be captured or recorded so I can show you."

"So what do I do?"

Murata straightened up, and then patted Yuuri's shoulder. "Whatever pleases you, buddy," Murata said before returning to his place.

"Geez, how enlightening, buddy," Yuuri muttered, rolling his eyes. He then shifted to the side, where Gwendal sat, leafing through documents that had Marius's name on it. No objections from Gwendal signified that there was nothing terribly wrong, he then deducted. Just wrong, perhaps.

"Should we proceed with Lady Flynn?" Conrard asked.

"Not yet. I think I'll do as Murata advised." Yuuri stood up and began to walk the length of the room. Eyes were on him as he paced back and forth. After a good minute, he then stopped in the middle of the table and lingered behind Murata and Lady Flynn.

"King Ricohard, King Landric," Yuuri said, "it is hard to decide the best course of action when we have diverse opinions. Furthermore, neither Tim Lance nor Disibodo Grunewald is present to speak for themselves. All I know for certain is that I'm not amenable to either party's terms for reasons that are better left unsaid.

"Conrard, please take down my suggestion. Luftguo will provide Ertra food supplies every month until Disibodo Grunewald recovers or until he is proven guilty of inflicting harm on any Atemann. Should that day arrive—that Disibodo is without a doubt an enemy of Luftguo—then it is up to Luftguo to take further action, while Ertra is obliged to return everything they have received plus accrued annual interest of reasonable percentage."

Landric clapped his hands. "Ah! As expected from the kind Maoh."

"Should I take that as consent?" Yuuri asked.

"Certainly," Landric said. "Should I go ahead and sign?"

"Yes, please." Yuuri then turned to the Ruler of Luftguo. "Does His Majesty find my terms agreeable?"

"Will you release Tim Lance if I do?" Ricohard asked.

Although Yuuri was happy to bring good news to Ricohard after a grueling meeting, the thought of releasing Marius made him exert a little more effort into his smile.

"Is that a yes?" Ricohard asked.

"There is another condition," Yuuri said.

"How much more do you require in exchange for Tim Lance's release?" Ricohard asked weakly, unusually lacking vigor. His weary eyes closely watched Landric sign the parchment presented by Conrard. He then began to rub his forehead. "Several times today I questioned if all this is worth anything in the end. I haven't seen him for almost two hours. How much blood has he lost by now? Is he in pain? Is his heart still beating? This other condition you speak of, may I hear it now so I can take him home?"

On Yuuri's signal, Gwendal approached Ricohard and presented him a document pertaining to Marius's expatriation. So as not to be overheard by others, Gwendal explained quietly, "He may have already revoked his citizenship, but this is to ensure he never sets foot on Shin Makoku soil again."

Ricohard glanced over the agreement. That would be for the best. Marius himself had no plans of returning to Shin Makoku. While Ricohard signed the document, Conrard escorted Landric out of the office.

Upon Conrard's return, Ricohard said, "What I have left to offer is for Lady Gilbit. I would like to request that this does not go into any record."

"Without a written agreement, there is no assurance," Conrard said.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," Ricohard said, getting to his feet.

Ricohard appeared exhausted. After negotiating with over two dozen rulers, who wouldn't be? And Yuuri suddenly felt compelled to ask, "Were you going to request me to transport you to Luftguo? I can arrange something for Tim Lance so that it is possible to transport him through water in his condition."

For the first time since the meeting began, Ricohard smiled, one that wrinkled the corners of his eyes. "That is a most generous offer," he said. "Unfortunately, that child's pride tells me he prefers not to be indebted to the Maoh. Nevertheless, thank you, Your Majesty. His Eminence, Lord von Voltaire, and Lord Weller, you all have my sincere gratitude for today. You protected my privacy, as well as Tim Lance's. I could not have asked for better witnesses and mediators. And forgive me, Lady Flynn, for taking your time unnecessarily. I may be departing today, but this is not farewell. I shall keep the gates of Atemreich Castle open for you, my friends. Now, who is the person I should go to for Tim Lance's release?"

In response, Gwendal stepped forward. He extended an arm to Ricohard, who accepted and walked unsteadily toward the door. The other occupants of the room watched the Ruler of Luftguo with admiration. Not many rulers would negotiate alone and agree to an interrogation that could affect his country's reputation. But Atemanns were known to be courageous: capable or not, skilled or otherwise, they knew their place in the world and yet feared nothing. And perhaps that was the reason Luftguo had remained the most powerful country for centuries.

"King Ricohard," Lady Flynn called softly.

Gwendal and Ricohard stopped in their tracks.

Lady Flynn turned to Yuuri. "His offer interests me," she explained apologetically.

Yuuri looked at Murata, who simply shrugged, then at Conrard, who answered with a single nod.

"As per His Majesty's request, it will not go into record," Yuuri told Ricohard. "However, we require the details in full before deciding on anything."

"Fair enough," Ricohard said. He remained standing as he stated his proposition. "I'm confident everyone in this chamber remembers that over a year ago Clothar Werner from Caloria was found guilty of manslaughter. He received a lifetime sentence of solitary confinement in the dungeon of Ronski Province. Shortly before the Spring Sports Competition, earthquake shook the lands of Luftguo, including the cave where he was imprisoned underneath, and he managed to escape. All the Atemmans have been alerted of his disappearance with instructions to capture him, dead or alive. Even though Clothar was once a good swordsman, the many months endured in an oubliette are expected to dull his mind, skills, and reflexes. Should he be cornered by Atemanns, the odds will be against him."

Flynn's heart pounded in anticipation of the proposal to come.

"Clothar Werner will be granted pardon and absolution of crimes if the archer lying in prison—regardless of his authentic identity—will receive irrevocable immunity from punishment for his actions today. In short, in exchange for the life and freedom of Clothar Werner, Tim Lance must be declared dead."

OooooooooO

TBC

**A/N 2: **Spoiler: _Wolfram will not be left to believe for more than a minute that Marius is dead._ Why the spoiler, you may ask. Well, I just want to make clear that the above ending is not a prelude to angst.

I'm sorry if Chapter 22 part 1 is quite uneventful. As mentioned earlier, it's somewhat of a refresher introduction that seemed necessary because of the long gap between updates. I'm currently writing the second part, which contains a lot of interaction among Yuuri, Wolfram, and Marius. Inspire me please. Again, my apologies for the long wait. And thank you very much for keeping me company. Enjoy your week!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ or any of its characters. I do not make money from these writings.

**Beta-reader: **warmsugar proofread the first 4,300 words. The remaining 15,800 words are not beta'd.

**A/N:** Thank you to those who inspired me in the form of reviews and PMs.

This second part will refer to characters and situations mentioned in previous chapters, including the first chapter, but it doesn't matter if you've forgotten over the months.

As always, I look forward to learning your thoughts on this fan fiction. Have a pleasant reading.

**CONSTANT**: _**A New Leaf**_

**Chapter 22 - Part 2**

_Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop._

The horses trampled the ground as though their tails were on fire. The wheels wobbled, rolling rapidly along the pavement. The carriage shook vigorously, throwing its occupants willy-nilly within the cramped confines of the vehicle. Up ahead the flickering lights atop lampposts illuminated a straight path that was the town's main road. Barring obstacles, the port was less than a half-hour away.

Wolfram's heart raced faster than the thundering of the horses' hooves. Only a few more minutes, his mind exclaimed with both excitement and apprehension. A few more minutes and he would see Marius. When he woke up that evening, his mother informed him that the failed assassin whose name was Tim Lance had been released from prison. The Maoh had left the castle to escort the man to the pier. Because Wolfram was almost certain that Tim Lance was Marius in disguise and his mother suspected the same, he immediately demanded to be taken to the port in hopes of reaching him in time.

Outside the carriage, the expansive glass windows of a tavern flashed before Wolfram's eyes. As they sped down the road, he caught sight of carefree faces and could almost hear the clinking of glasses in a toast. For a moment, he couldn't help but smile, remembering the evenings he had spent with Marius in the town proper of the von Bielefeld lands. They mingled with commoners and made love on the rickety beds of inexpensive inns. They were happy then. Together, they had always been happy. Hours ago, he honestly believed they could return to those untroubled days without difficulty. He could not have been more wrong.

_Clip-clop. Clip-clop. Clip-clop._

As Wolfram had done for the last couple of hours since he had entered the carriage with his mother, he steeled himself for the gruesome sight he was almost certain he would find. He clearly recalled how the flesh had been torn from Marius's bones, bones that were shattered as well, and the blood that seemed to cover every pore of his like sweat. Then there were his fractured ribs that collapsed around his lung; an injury that Wolfram himself had inflicted.

Anxiety and remorse overwhelmed him from the moment he regained consciousness. Nevertheless, Marius was alive. That was the sole thing that mattered. He was alive, wasn't he? Everybody deserved a second chance. They could be together again. If only it wasn't too late….

Wolfram's chest constricted. His lips parted to release a silent cry. A stinging sensation returned behind his eyes as tears blurred his vision. Queasy with fear, he clutched his stomach, gripped the curtains, stuck his head out the window, and retched.

Cecilie rubbed Wolfram's back. "We're almost there, sweetheart," Cecilie said soothingly, brushing aside damp strands of hair from his face. "Almost there."

_Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop._

Sensing the change in the horses' pace, Wolfram swallowed the bile in his throat. He hastily withdrew his head from the nippy air outside, and then parted the curtain hanging from the window of the carriage that divided them from the coachmen.

"Don't slow down!" he hollered. "Keep going, you hear me?"

_Clip._

_Clop._

_Clip._

_Clop._

Wolfram huffed in exasperation. He thrust his upper body and arms forward, reaching for the back of the coat of the nearest coachman. "I said, keep going!" he barked.

The coachman's reply was engulfed by the noise outside the suddenly busy street. Where did all these people come from? Wolfram wondered as he spotted a large crowd gathered ahead. Most of them were walking backwards, as though whoever was leading them was somewhere in the middle of the procession. But it wasn't exactly a procession, for they weren't proceeding in an orderly manner. Their leisurely pace indicated there wasn't an emergency either.

The carriage eventually came to a stop. Even in his weakened condition, Wolfram pushed the door open and jumped out of the carriage with every intention of proceeding to the port on foot. He ignored Cecilie's objection, shrugging her fingers away from his sleeve when she caught up with him amidst the crowded road. He made his way between bodies until he could no longer distinguish his mother's voice from those of the commoners and nobles swarming and strolling in the opposite direction. A few were murmuring and shaking their heads, while conversations of others rang with enthusiasm.

"Better get a good night's rest. Competition resumes in the morning."

"Will they repeat the mounted archery?"

"What a pity… heard he didn't make it in time."

"He deserved what he got."

"The assassin is dead?"

Wolfram's ears perked.

"I was loading crates when they rolled his body onto the ship. He looked dead already—dead for days!"

He jerked his head to the side. "Who said that?" he asked, eyes alert, sweeping the crowd like a wild animal in search of prey. "Who's dead?" he demanded, clutching someone's tunic at random.

The burly man whose tunic was in Wolfram's fist scowled down at him. Whatever complaint the man had was kept to himself upon recognizing Wolfram. The man's cheeks stretched as he smiled. "Why, it's… Good evening, Lord von Biele—"

"Who died?" Wolfram interrupted.

The confusion etched in the burly man's brow prompted Wolfram to release his tunic. He repeated his query several times, pushing further into the crowd as he continued to search for someone with an answer. Instead of answers, however, he was accorded polite greetings. He then noticed a wagon ahead and recognized the soldiers guiding its horses. Blood pounded in his ears as he tiptoed and strained his neck to see if there was a body lying on the wagon. There was none. But he was almost certain this was the same wagon that had transported Marius to the port. Behind the wagon, he found the ornate carriage of the Maoh. The carriage was heavily surrounded by people trying to get a word with someone inside.

Why did Yuuri, who usually greeted the townsfolk gregariously, remain inside the carriage? Did his reason have anything to do with undesirable news about Marius? A palsy of fear suddenly gripped Wolfram. "Yuuri," he called feebly, stumbling slightly along the uneven road. He waved frantically to be noticed. "Yuuri," he repeated shakily.

Those who recognized him moved back, giving him space. Several heads within the carriage bobbed up and down. Then someone swung the carriage's door open about the same time Conrard dismounted his horse. He extended a hand to Wolfram.

"Get inside," Conrard said, ignoring the question he perceived in his brother's eyes.

On the verge of tears, Wolfram could hardly recall how he ended sitting between Yuuri and Lady Flynn, across Waltorana and Murata. All of them appeared as somber as the gloomy interior of the carriage. Before he could muster the strength to ask the reason for their grave expressions, Cecilie joined them. Conrard mounted his horse, and the carriage slowly moved forward. Murata drew both layers of the curtains—one sheer and the other a solid magenta fabric—together; Waltorana did the same to the curtains on his side. With booming voices the soldiers requested for the people to make way and that the Maoh would disclose everything that had happened before the Fifth Spring Sports Competition resumed in the morning.

Without saying a word, Yuuri reached for Wolfram's hand.

"I missed their ship, didn't I?" Wolfram asked in a cracked voice. Yuuri squeezed his fingers, and the absence of unpleasant news somewhat relieved him. "That's all right. I can always go to Luftguo tomorrow. Right, Yuuri?"

"Lord Weller," someone outside called, loud enough for those in the carriage to hear, "is it true that the archer passed away en route to the port?"

Wolfram pressed a fist to his throbbing forehead, which suddenly felt as if it was about to explode from denial of what he had heard. Strange sounds escaped his throat. His chest began to shudder.

Yuuri instinctively placed an arm around his friend's trembling shoulders, while his other hand cradled the back of Wolfram's head, pulling it down to his chest.

"Tim Lance may be dead but Marius is alive," Yuuri whispered, resting his chin on top of Wolfram's head.

For a moment, Wolfram held his breath, afraid he had heard wrongly.

"Tomorrow, everyone will be informed that the man who assaulted Disibodo and me died on his way to the pier," Yuuri continued quietly. "No one except Conrard, Gwendal, and all of us in this carriage should know that the man who's currently fighting for his life inside Luftguo's vessel is Marius."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Cecilie asked.

"Numerous messages have been sent to Luftguo via pigeons," Waltorana answered. "At the behest of King Ricohard, two ships should have departed from Luftguo by now and will meet them halfway through their voyage. He will be treated at sea."

"That's good," Flynn remarked quietly. "Saves them time."

"Let us also not forget that these Atemanns are mostly wind wielders," Murata said. "They can breeze through seas."

When the truth finally sank in, Wolfram whimpered and began to cry softly into Yuuri's collarbone.

"Geez. Didn't you understand what I said?" Yuuri chided in a whisper, embracing Wolfram tighter. "He's _not_ dead. After everything he's done today, the man he disguised himself to be is better declared dead. People forgive and forget criminals and their crimes faster when they cease to exist."

Wolfram muttered something indistinct.

"What?" Yuuri asked, touching Wolfram's chin in an attempt to look him in the eye.

Grumbling, Wolfram buried his face between Yuuri's collarbones again.

"Sorry, Wolf, you can't leave for Luftguo tomorrow or the day after that. You have to wait until the sports competition is over. Apparently he and Disibodo have some sort of ambiguous war between them. Convincing Disibodo that the man who attacked him is dead will be difficult. Hopefully, if he notices you're in no rush to go somewhere else, his suspicions will diminish somehow. So get a hold of yourself. Don't let the cat out of the bag by being impulsive."

With his fingers, Yuuri combed his friend's disheveled hair. It had been an exhausting day, physically, mentally, and emotionally. His personal feelings had been held in abeyance by the state he last saw Marius in. For once, he felt genuine compassion for the man who appeared more dead than alive.

"I know you'll fret with worry and insist on seeing him. But if you hold up until the end of the week, I'll take you to Luftguo myself." For a moment, Yuuri doubted he could fulfill his end of the bargain. Even though he remained uncertain, the desperation to alleviate Wolfram's agony compelled him to repeat, "I promise I'll bring you to him, Wolf."

In between sobs, Wolfram spoke indistinctly, his words muffled by Yuuri's garment.

"What did you say?" Yuuri asked, kissing the top of Wolfram's head, which smelled of vomit and sweat. Yuuri could almost even smell fear. Right there and then, he dismissed his plans of talking to Wolfram later in the evening about their relationship and the farewell letter he had found. Wolfram was in no condition for such a discussion.

Wolfram drew a deep breath. As he exhaled, he answered, "Thank you."

Despite the sudden ache in his throat and stinging sensation behind his eyes, Yuuri couldn't help but smile. He then tightened his hold around the person he had yet to learn to let go of.

OooooooooO

With the exception of Disibodo, none questioned the credibility of the testimonies given by the Maoh, the reincarnated Great Sage, and Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria that Tim Lance had indeed passed away en route to the pier. The disrupted Fifth Spring Sports Competition resumed with minimal delay. Before the end of the third day, the disastrous event that took place in the stadium was no longer the main topic. Gaiety ensued once more.

During the rest of week, Wolfram stayed mostly inside his chamber, emerging only to either bathe or to frequent the Maoh's office first thing in the morning and every hour or so after that, checking for any correspondence from Luftguo. He found no word about Marius. No news usually meant good news, was how he consoled himself daily.

The closing ceremony of the sports competition was as impressive as its opening, and the final merriment lasted until dawn. With sunburned cheeks and wide smiles, the guests from various countries bid Shin Makoku farewell.

OooooooooO

After a light breakfast in his chamber, Wolfram was informed by his second lieutenant, Faramond, that the last visitor had departed and that the Maoh was waiting for him in the baseball stadium. Wolfram presumed that Yuuri had summoned him to retrieve Gottlieb, which was the sword he had inadvertently used on Marius and incidentally a weapon no one could lift since that ill-fated day. Yuuri had informed him that the sword had been concealed with patches of grass, and, once the visitors were gone, the sword should be removed from the stadium and returned to Luftguo.

Faramond picked up the tray from the table. The plates were all empty. It seemed that Wolfram's appetite had returned. "Captain, should I bring up more breakfast?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Wolfram answered, kneeling at the side of his bed. He then fumbled for something under the mattress. "My stomach feels strange and I don't want to throw up in Atemreich Castle."

"Oh, that's right," Faramond said, "today's the day you're expected in Luftguo."

"Actually," Wolfram began to explain, pulling out a waterproof backpack from under the bed, "Yuuri and I aren't expected in Luftguo. We'll visit with the purpose of returning the sword." He then straightened up, swung the bag over his shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Captain?"

Wolfram stopped under the doorway. "If it's about the sword, then don't waste your breath by asking like everybody else. It was given to me as a present. I had no idea it belonged to Luftguo," he lied.

"It's not the sword I'm concerned with, sir."

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow in query.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal affairs. However, I couldn't help but notice how you and His Majesty haven't been together much as of late and how often you ask if there's any word from Lord Kaufmann. Does this mean reconciliation between you and Lord Kaufmann is possible?"

Wolfram exhaled loudly. With a hand on his hip, he regarded Faramond with disapproval. "And how does my relationship with Lord Kaufmann concern my second lieutenant?" he asked, only a trifle condescendingly for Faramond was not only a loyal soldier but a friend as well.

"Should everything progress smoothly between you and Lord Kaufmann—and I'm most certain it will—I…" Faramond's cheeks flushed pink. He then lowered his gaze to the floor. "I would like to be assigned as your personal bodyguard."

Wolfram frowned. "First of all, I don't need a bodyguard. Second, supposing I do end up staying in Luftguo for good and grant your request, what about your mother and sister? Third, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't even know whether Marius is—" Wolfram halted abruptly. Faramond wasn't aware that Marius was gravely wounded. "I don't even know if Marius is in Atemreich Castle. I'm hoping he is, but since he didn't disclose his destination to anyone before he left, who knows? And if he is there, will he accept me back into his life? Again, who knows? Therefore—and should there still be a need—we'll resume this discussion when I return."

"I look forward to your return, sir," Faramond said, bowing to his captain. "Take utmost care please."

OooooooooO

Crouching on the baseball field, Wolfram placed his hand over the hilt of the sword. He then closed his eyes and allowed the breeze caressing his cheeks to transport him to a particular day a year ago by the riverbank outside the von Bielefeld Castle. Marius stood behind him then, with arms around his, limbs pressed against his.

Absorbed in a reverie of that special morning, Wolfram's cheeks stretched as he smiled. He recalled what Marius had advised him then: summon the fires within the sword named Gottlieb. Thus, for the second time, he did as he was once instructed. He concentrated on conjuring the fire element. Before long, warmth surged to his fingertips, coursed to his palms, forearms, until his entire body tingled with a pleasurable kind of heat.

"I did it," Wolfram whispered, beaming, opening his eyes, "Marius." His voice trailed off at the sight of the man who wasn't Marius. The bliss that warmed him gradually diminished.

The marvel Wolfram had lost, though, remained reflected in Yuuri's visage. "You certainly did," Yuuri muttered, wide-eyed, riveted at the sword ablaze in shades of blue. "How did Marius manage to steal that thing?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "He didn't steal it," he said, rising to his feet.

"King Ricohard claims it belongs in their treasure cave, and I recognize it as the same sword I saw there. So Marius could only have stolen it. Question is, how? And how come you're able to unlock it?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge how Marius _acquired_ it and turned me into its master," Wolfram said, sheathing the sword. "Ask King Ricohard for the details when we see him later."

"You bet I will."

"Hey, Yuuri…" Wolfram started in a more serious tone. "I'm ready to have that conversation now—about us, I mean," he said, alluding to the last few nights he had evaded Yuuri's questions about the status of their relationship.

Yuuri's cheerful countenance appeared suspended for a moment.

Unable to hold his friend and former fiancé's gaze, Wolfram pretended to be preoccupied with securing the scabbard to his belt.

When the silence grew awkward, Wolfram suggested, "Let's talk on our way back." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and headed in the direction of the stadium's exit. When he sensed Yuuri walking beside him, he said, "You've been most patient with me this past week. Even though I haven't been an accommodating host, do know that I appreciate how you check on me before you sleep."

"Actually, I just wanted to make sure you haven't escaped," Yuuri said in an attempt to restore the lightheartedness of their conversation.

Wolfram smiled weakly; he would have laughed, but what he was about to say next weighed down his spirits. "While I was in my chamber the entire week, I thought about that day over and over. Much as I hate to admit it, I realized I was responsible for what Marius had done to you. I was a coward and didn't have the guts to tell him sooner that I'd given you and me another chance. Perhaps if I had told him personally, he would've been assured that you didn't pressure me for reconciliation and he wouldn't have put the blame on you.

"Adding to my guilty conscience is that I led you to believe I was decided to stay with you. For what's it is worth, I honestly wanted to make our relationship work… until Marius showed up during my surprise birthday celebration. It was then that I realized that I couldn't forget him so easily."

Yuuri slowed down to a halt. "Enough," he said, barely opening his mouth.

"What?" Wolfram asked, turning around to face Yuuri. "But you've been asking every night what's going to happen to us, and by 'us' you mean you and I, right?"

"I don't want to hear this after all. Hearing from you what I already know is rubbing salt in my wound."

"How can you be so sure of what I feel if I don't tell you? Besides, salt is _good_ for the wound. Truth stings, but it could heal as well," Wolfram reasoned. "It's time for me to be honest with my feelings and you need to know them too."

"Oh, I already have a good idea." Yuuri heard his voice crack, thus he paused to collect his emotions. With his lips pressed tightly together, he drew deep breaths before resuming. "You see, I found the farewell letter you left on my bedside table. I read everything—your feelings for him and me, and that you were on your way to meet him that day. Up to now, I don't know why it still comes as a shock whenever you resort to running away. Or even your penchant for leaving farewell letters which confuse rather than enlighten, for that matter," he reminded wryly. "But, anyway, I pretended to know nothing of this because… I don't know… it seemed you couldn't handle more stress, and I suppose I was hoping you'd change your mind _again_, especially if Marius didn't make it after all. Pathetic, right?" he asked self-mockingly.

"I'm the pathetic one," Wolfram said, running his thumb along the back of Yuuri's hand. "Like you said, my decisions wavered. I allowed fear to influence my judgment. With this said, can you find it in your heart to forgive the selfish, pathetic coward I've been?" he ended, offering a contrite smile.

"Forgiving is easy. Letting you go, however, is…" A lump in Yuuri's throat rendered him unable to finish.

"You know, for years I chastised myself for stubbornly holding on to an accidental fiancé who made it clear he wasn't into me. And yet I chose to abandon pride and continued to cling to him," Wolfram said. "When I learned that he had been unfaithful, I resented him so badly I thought my heart would explode. I wanted to shout in his face, 'After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?' But the anger subsided when—"

"I knew it!" Yuuri exclaimed with evident conviction, gripping Wolfram's hand. His eyes sparkled with renewed hope. "This decision of yours to return to Marius has something to do with my infidelity, which apparently you haven't forgiven me for. What would it take to regain your trust?"

Shaking his head, Wolfram regarded his friend with sympathy. "Your infidelity was the farthest thing on my mind when I decided I couldn't be without Marius.

"What I've been meaning to impart is that my anger over your betrayal subsided when I came to terms with the truth—that if only I had offered you freedom sooner, you wouldn't have cheated on me and I would've been spared from the pain. So for the last time let me reiterate that I'm over that chapter of our lives and have truly moved on. I know now when to let go. You should know that too, Yuuri."

It was Yuuri's turn to shake his head in vehement denial. "I don't believe you're over us because I don't believe you've truly forgiven me in the first place," he said in a rush, resuming their walk with great strides, tugging and dragging Wolfram by the arm. "I cheated on you and so you're using Marius to hurt me back. Your plan worked. It hurts like crazy. So now we're even.

"What you feel for Marius is mere guilt and pity. So let's return that stolen sword, make certain that you didn't kill him after all, come back here, and start over—_the end_ of this nightmarish chapter of our lives!" What he had said was far from the truth that he knew. But now that Wolfram was actually presenting a proper closure to their relationship, he realized he didn't want it. At that moment, he preferred to live in a false reality.

Wolfram planted his feet on the ground. "I love Marius," he whispered, tugging at Yuuri's hand. When Yuuri finally turned around to face him, he added, "I love him so much that I'm beginning to believe it's madness."

Although the confession was uttered oh-so-softly, Yuuri heard every word. The bitter truth rendered him speechless.

"Do you know what I've been doing for the last five nights?" Wolfram asked. "I've been praying on my knees to the gods of Luftguo. I groveled before invisible gods I desperately hoped existed. For Marius's life, I went as far as prostrating myself. Madness, isn't it?"

Yuuri glanced at their locked hands. He looked at Wolfram, who pleaded to be understood. He then directed his gaze to the blue skies, seeking respite from the pain behind his eyes. "Tell me…" Yuuri started with difficulty, choked up with emotions. "Did you ever—even for a moment—love me with this madness you've just described?"

Wolfram's brow furrowed. "Yuuri," he said, averting his eyes, "do you deliberately choose questions that will disappoint you further?"

Yuuri's face contorted, his lips quivered uncontrollably, and the tears he had kept in check finally managed to escape.

Wolfram placed his hands on the shuddering back of his friend. He pressed their chests together. Yuuri's familiar scent evoked twenty-seven years of memories that made him teary-eyed as well. "If you must know, I will always be in love with Shibuya Yuuri," he whispered. "It's the most sensible, ideal kind of love."

"Then why… don't you… choose me?" Yuuri argued between sobs.

"Because I can never be yours alone. You deserve so much more."

Yuuri's chest began to heave. "That's right," he said through clenched teeth, digging his fingers into Wolfram's back. "I deserve better. And if Marius dies, I won't take you back."

Wolfram chuckled softly. "You really shouldn't. Never ever give Wolfram von Bielefeld another chance."

No further words were uttered in those few minutes. Yuuri continued to weep in Wolfram's arms.

For twenty-seven years there existed a line between them. They stood on contrasting sides, one of which offered pure friendship, whereas the other required more. Only for a brief period in their lives did this line vanish. Now it seemed that the line had returned, even more defined than ever.

OooooooooO

"Push a bit more. No, not with your right; use your good left elbow," Brigisera said with an arm supporting Marius's back, trying to lift him to a sitting position, "darling."

From the other side of the four-poster bed, Sitka suppressed a giggle evoked by the term of endearment he had yet to grow accustomed to despite hearing it frequently from the stunning woman who was the General of the Armies of Luftguo.

"Push your feet against the mattress while inching your hips back," Brigisera instructed. "Good. Just little more, darling."

After days of repetitive activities during certain times, Sitka had become familiar with his role in the routine: it was noon and hence time to assist Brigisera feed Marius. Today, with the brace finally removed from Marius's ribcage, he was allowed to sit up. Thus Sitka had an additional function. He quickly grabbed the plump pillows from one end of the king-size bed, darted to Marius's side, and inserted the pillows into the narrow space between his aforementioned adoptive parent's back and the headboard.

"There you go. I'm so proud of you," Brigisera cooed, gliding her fingers along the bandaged pectorals of Marius. She then straightened the blanket across his lap, which was covered in gauze like the rest of his body. "Sitka and I are proud of your progress," she added, winking at the blushing boy.

While Brigisera eased onto the chair beside the bed, Sitka headed for the round coffee table by the window, lifted the tray with a bowl of soup and carried it to the bedside table. He then proceeded to the sitting area of the chamber where Anthea would always place small glass jars of medicine before midday. He no longer wondered why Anthea would always enter and leave quietly whenever it was Brigisera's turn to watch over Marius. After several meals with the Royal Family of Luftguo, he soon perceived the tension between Brigisera and the second family of her father, Ricohard; the latter was composed of Zephollo, who was Brigisera's half-brother, and Anthea, who was Zephollo's mother and Brigisera's mother's former lady in waiting before becoming Ricohard's concubine. Even though such palpable tension made Sitka uncomfortable, the absence of any rift between Anthea and Herthea, who was the Queen of Luftguo and Brigisera's mother, made mealtimes in Atemreich Castle bearable until Marius finally regained consciousness, which provided him the option to dine in his father's chamber.

Sitka arranged the jars of medicine neatly on one side of the tray.

Brigisera glanced up from the bowl in her hand. "Thank you, my sweet," she said, beaming at Sitka. She then extended a spoonful of broth to Marius's dry lips. When Marius remained unresponsive, staring ahead unblinkingly, she released a soft sigh and pressed the edge of the silver spoon to Marius's mouth. "Darling, don't make me force you to open your—"

Marius turned his head away slightly. The clear soup spilled from the spoon and trickled down the side of his chin. "Leave," he mumbled.

Ever since Marius had regained consciousness two days ago, 'leave' seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary that it soon ceased to offend whenever it was uttered. As a matter of fact, he had said 'leave' more than thrice since that morning and none had paid attention so far.

"Do you prefer Uncle Geb to feed you? You know very well he'll be up here shortly, and once he notices you haven't touched your food…" Brigisera's voice trailed off when she heard the door shut with a thud.

The plush carpet muffled the footsteps of whoever had entered the sitting room. Before Brigisera could stand up, a tall, sinewy middle-aged man who was the Duke of Ronski, Gebhard Kaufmann, appeared under the archway connecting the bedroom to the sitting room. He approached them with a smile as wide as every stride of his.

"Uncle Geb, you're early today," Brigisera greeted, hiding a frown of disappointment by turning her back on the nobleman with the excuse of returning the bowl on the tray. "Did you and father finish with lunch already?"

"According to a servant, you have intruders within the castle—"

"Intruders?" Brigisera exclaimed, quick to her feet.

"Calm down. The servants said they seem harmless and merely seek your father's audience," Gebhard said, easing himself beside Marius's covered legs. "Your father left before we could even begin with the first course. Then, in the middle of the second course, an urgent message arrived from the shrine. Your mother was summoned by the high priestess. Anthea and Zeph didn't join us today. They're at the apothecary, concocting new medicine to hasten Marius's recovery in time for the Ruler of Cimaron's visit. Because I was left in the dining hall alone, I lost my appetite and decided to come up here early.

"So, how is my nephew feeling today? Oh… oh! What's this? You're able to sit now? Wonderful!" he ended excitedly, reaching for Marius's bandaged fingers.

In response, Marius turned his head further until the right side of his face rested against the pillows. "Leave," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Forgive me, Uncle Geb," Brigisera said, removing the white cotton gown over her tight navy blue military uniform, "I don't mean to be impolite, but I need to know how intruders managed to penetrate our security. What if they're spies from Ertra? We can't allow them to see Marius like this and have them speculate that he is indeed Tim Lance, who incidentally is supposed to be deceased." She then strode toward the outer room of the chamber.

Gebhard nodded in agreement. Facing Marius again, he then asked, "Aren't you the least bit pleased with your progress?" When no response came, he turned to Sitka. "And how about you, young sir? Have you been eating and resting more like I advised?"

Sitka accorded the duke with a bow. "Why, yes, Your Grace. Thank you. Your concern is much appreciated."

Gebhard chuckled, pleased with the child's manners which he credited to the orphanage's upbringing. "According to Lady Anthea, your father may require another week before he's able to use either of his hands, and therefore will be unable to continue your education until that time—ah, and even then I can't guarantee he'll say more than that dreadful word," he said, making a face that made Sitka giggle. "For the meantime, I can hire someone to educate you. How do you suppose you'll fare with a governess?"

Before Sitka could conceive of any appropriate words to decline the offer, the angry tone of Brigisera rang from the anteroom to the main bedroom.

"Unbelievable. You have the audacity to come here after what you've done to him?" she said.

Inside the bedroom, Gebhard and Sitka exchanged puzzled looks. The unseen newcomer's reply was faint, if any, and was followed by the resonant voice of Ricohard, who then admonished Brigisera.

"It seems this is not a good time," another man said, followed by an awkward, if not nervous, laughter. "We'll return tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Ricohard protested fervently. "You're here now. Make the most of it."

"Father, how can you allow this hypocrite to visit Marius when he put him in this condition?"

"You're well aware what happened is not as simple as you put it," Ricohard said. "Now leave us and see to your generals. You've been derelict in your duties as of late."

While Brigisera reasoned with Ricohard, curiosity prompted both Sitka and Gebhard to join them in the receiving area.

Sitka's eyes widened upon recognizing the visitors, while Gebhard rubbed his chin, unsure how to receive the fire wielder who used to be the lover of his nephew. Impetuousness made them hurt each other _inadvertently_, Gebhard reminded himself; perhaps only they could heal each other as well, he then supposed.

Wolfram inclined his head on either side upon noticing the appearance of a boy behind Ricohard. It was Sikta. He then smiled tentatively, uncertain if the boy shared the opinion of Brigisera that he had no right to see Marius after what he had done. As if sensing his silent query, Sitka approached him and Yuuri with hesitant steps.

"Your Majesty," Sitka greeted a trifle timidly, "this is a most pleasant surprise."

Yuuri grinned. "Hello, Sitka," he said, ruffling the short chestnut curls of the boy.

Sitka then glanced up at Wolfram.

The boy's hazel eyes began to glisten with emotions. His small chest started to rise and fall conspicuously, pushing his light linen top. Then his features gradually contorted into a grimace, his open mouth revealed his clenched teeth, and his throat created a faint vibrating sound before finally bursting into a cry.

Taken aback by Sitka's reaction, Wolfram froze and watched the boy bawl before him.

Brigisera's hands rose in the air then dropped to her sides as she released an exasperated sigh. "See? Your mere presence has upset this boy who's been so strong for his father's sake!" she said, reaching for Sitka's shoulders. She was about to pull him to her, when she sensed him breaking free from her grasp. In a blink, the boy's arms were encircling Wolfram's hips. She was dumbfounded at the fervor Sitka was clutching the man who had stabbed Marius.

Wolfram squatted and returned Sitka's embrace.

"These last few days must have been real difficult for you," Wolfram said gently, feeling Sitka shudder against his chest. "You must have been utterly scared. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The boy's hold around him tightened, and he deemed it a form of forgiveness somehow.

"Geb, Sera," Ricohard said, motioning them to the door.

"Father…"

"Enough," Ricohard warned firmly.

Throwing a final glare at Wolfram, Brigisera stomped out of the chamber.

Ricohard smiled at the Maoh of Shin Makoku. "Would you care to join His Grace and me for lunch?"

"I appreciate the offer, however…" Yuuri faltered, startled by the playful pout that appeared on the Ruler of Luftguo's face. Ricohard's lower lip remained protruding long enough for him to find it comical. Although it was not unbecoming, it was most unexpected. He then concealed the chuckle he could hardly contain by clearing his throat.

"I won't take no for an answer," Ricohard said, ushering Yuuri out of the door, "especially from a friend."

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder. "Wolf?"

"Go ahead," Wolfram said. "I'll wait for you here."

OooooooooO

When Sitka's sobs finally abated, Wolfram wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Blow," Wolfram instructed, pressing the cloth over Sitka's nose.

While the boy did as he was told, Wolfram could sense eyes on them from the inner room. With his peripheral vision, he discerned a figure sitting on the bed, and it required enormous willpower not to sneak a peek at Marius. He reminded himself that, first, he had to strengthen his stomach and emotions, and, second, he had to collect his thoughts in order to convey his feelings properly.

"Thank you, sir," Sitka said, stuffing the handkerchief into the pocket of his khaki knee breeches "Shall we see the patient now?" he then suggested, wiping his eyes one last time with his hands.

Both afraid and eager to see Marius, Wolfram took his time rising to his feet. He felt his pulse pounding in his ears. After drawing a deep breath, he held Sitka's hand, and together they walked through the open doorway leading to the main bedroom.

Wolfram saw Marius staring at him from the bed. The lids above Marius's eyes were as puffy as the skin underneath them. His cheekbones and jaw line were more pronounced, as expected of one who hadn't eaten properly for days. His once lustrous bronze and blond-streaked hair was now a dark shade of brown and had been cropped close to his scalp. Even from a distance his full lips were noticeably chapped. From his collarbones below, his entire body seemed covered in layers of gauze, white gauze that absorbed a substance of grass-green color that was presumably ointment.

Overall, and despite the drastic weight loss, Marius appeared to be recuperating. This pleased Wolfram immensely.

"Leave."

Like a slap, the spiteful word quelled Wolfram's enthusiasm. He didn't realize he had halted in his tracks until Sitka tugged at his hand to keep moving. He lowered his eyes and found the boy shaking his head, as though telling him to dismiss what he had heard.

Before Wolfram could recover from the cold reception, he found himself standing a couple of feet from Marius while partially listening to Sitka's instructions.

"…mix them all together in the soup, and then spoon-feed Lord Kaufmann. Do you think you can manage that, sir? I can do it, but it's usually faster when an adult does it."

Shaking his head, Wolfram snapped back to his senses. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch everything," he said.

Sitka pointed once more at the row of clear glass jars of colored liquid beside a bowl of soup. "These are Lord Kaufmann's medications. We pour them into the soup after he's had a few spoonfuls. He's not able to bend his fingers that well yet, and hence we need to spoon-feed him."

"I see," Wolfram said, reaching for a jar at random. He raised it under his nose and sniffed.

"Leave!"

Startled, Wolfram almost dropped the jar in his hand. After returning the medicine on the tray, he turned to face Marius. In such proximity, he then noticed the thin welts across his forehead, eyebrows, and cheeks. They were most likely cuts that were healing. And he fought the urge to touch each of them.

"Is that all you're capable of saying now?" Wolfram wondered aloud, preoccupied with studying every inch of the face he had missed.

Sitka broke into a grin, evidently amused.

When the amber eyes narrowed and glowed further with what could only be annoyance, Wolfram held Sitka by the shoulders and ushered him to the coffee table several feet from the edge of the bed.

"What do you do when your patient doesn't want to take his medicine?" Wolfram asked, taking the seat across Sitka.

Sitka shook his head vigorously. "Oh, he can't miss a single one, sir. And it's imperative for him to take them on time. While he was still unconscious, we slipped each medication into his mouth, drop by drop, and pushed his cheeks."

"Ah," Wolfram said, tilting his head back, "and I suppose giving him medicine became difficult since he woke up, correct? By the way, when did he wake—"

A loud thump and crashing sound prompted Sitka and Wolfram to look to the side. What they saw made them leave their chairs immediately: Marius had his bandaged forearm lying along the length of the tray; the ceramic bowl was on the floor, upside-down in a pool of soup and medicine, sprinkled with shards of glass; and only a single jar was left on the bedside table, rolling on its side and empty.

Sitka's hands flew to his mouth. "Oh, no," he said.

Wolfram frowned, regarding Marius's arm with concern.

"Leave. Me. Alone," Marius said, glowering at Wolfram.

"I must go to the apothecary to obtain another batch of medicine," Sitka said. "Lady Anthea should still be there." Without further ado, he darted out of the bedroom.

The door closed behind Sitka, leaving Wolfram alone to deal with Marius. Ignoring the piercing eyes following his every move, Wolfram proceeded to the walk-in closet where he remembered—during his initial and brief stay in that very chamber a year and a half ago—towels were stored. When he emerged from the closet with the oldest looking towel he found, he sensed Marius glaring at him still.

Undaunted by the hostile looks thrown his way, Wolfram squatted before the bedside table. "Apparently you're not happy to see me—and with good reason, I admit," he remarked, picking up shards of glass from the carpet, placing each onto the towel. "But I'm here now, and I intend to take this opportunity while you're restricted to that bed and incapable of doing anything other than display rudeness. You have no choice but to listen to what I have to say."

"Your words…" Marius said slowly, clearly, "are empty."

Wolfram's movements were suspended momentarily. He allowed the hurt and disappointment to pass before resuming with the task at hand. "I probably deserve that—your skepticism, I mean," he said, nodding. "If it'll make you feel better, go on and vent your anger while I'm still here. And, while we're on the subject, I'll be here until I've delivered words which are far from empty."

Marius turned his head away. "Pity and remorse… I have no need for either of them," he said, his tone noticeably much lighter than moments ago, almost detached. "So go away," he muttered, closing his eyes.

At a loss of ideas on how to start a proper conversation without igniting Marius's anger again, Wolfram remained silent as he finished clearing the mess on the carpeted floor.

After washing his hands in the basin near the windows, Wolfram returned to Marius's side. Marius's features were so relaxed that it would be easy to presume he had dozed off if not for the movement behind his lids. Wolfram then sat cautiously on the bed, his thigh mere inches from the bandaged fingers he wanted to hold but chose not to. His gaze swept Marius's chest, moved up to the defined line along the side of his neck created by the angle of his head, and finally lingered on his peaceful profile.

After a deep breath, Wolfram said, "I was on my way to Migul Inn when I was informed of the chaos in the stadium." He paused upon noticing a movement in Marius's throat. When nothing was uttered, he went on, "Except for mother, who even gave us her blessing, nobody else was aware that I was on my way to join you and Sitka with my head filled with dreams and plans for our new life on the island you spoke of. Yuuri only found out after he had read the letter I left in his room. If you don't believe that I chose to be with you at the last minute, you can ask either him or my mother.

"As for the physical pain I inflicted on you, how was I supposed to know you were that bearded filthy-looking archer attacking Yuuri? You shouldn't even consider what I did as proof that I value Yuuri's life more than yours. Had I known beforehand that that was you out there, I would've chosen to be both your and Yuuri's shield until one of you kills me because I'd rather not live than slay either of you."

Marius swallowed again. "I'm alive," he mumbled, eyes remaining shut, "so take your clear conscience with you and leave. Return to Yuuri as you please."

The corners of Wolfram's mouth curved down. His head inclined to the side as he regarded Marius with disappointment. "Weren't you listening? I said I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with _you_ and no one else. If you had only controlled your temper and left peacefully after the competition, you and I would have been reunited in Migul Inn. We'd probably be dancing naked around a bonfire in some island by now. Or better yet—"

"That didn't happen," Marius interrupted curtly. "And whatever could have been can no longer be."

Wolfram choked back the tears. It was absurd enough that he had spent almost an entire week weeping and that two strong men have already shed tears on that very day. For this reason, he resolved not to cry. Mustering all the courage in his possession, he leaned forward and cupped Marius's cheeks, turning his head to face him.

"Look at me," Wolfram said.

Marius squeezed his eyes shut even more, and such childlike behavior almost amused Wolfram.

"Fine," Wolfram said. "Then just listen. While we were apart, I made big decisions, most of which I deeply regret. I hurt you and Yuuri. Perhaps I hurt myself the most when I thought I lost you forever. There's so much to confess and apologize for, but it seems you'll only close your mind, especially when it comes to my relationship with Yuuri, which incidentally is truly over where romance is concerned. So let me skip those and proceed to the main purpose of this visit:

"Marius, will you marry me?"

The thick brown lashes fluttered until Wolfram finally found himself gazing into ambers eyes which revealed surprise and skepticism.

"I should slap your left cheek, but you're no longer a Mazoku. So… will you? Marry me, I mean," Wolfram said.

"Am I that pitiful that you feel obliged to take responsibility?" Marius asked.

"This isn't remorse or pity talking through my lips," Wolfram said sternly, tilting Marius's chin. "I honestly haven't felt this strong about anyone other than you. Without you, I'm afraid I won't be able to sustain sanity."

"I can't…" Marius blinked, and then averted his eyes. He parted his lips again only to close them without saying anything more.

Steeling himself for rejection, Wolfram asked through clenched teeth, "Can't what?"

Marius's countenance turned graver. "I don't know if I'll be able to wield a sword, let alone command Arbohild, ever again," he said. "I no longer sense the energy I've been born with. I can't protect you or Sitka or anybody for that matter."

It took a while for the reason to sink in. And when it did, Wolfram's chest rose and fell in short intervals. Replete with relief, laughter threatened to escape from him.

"The worst thing about being alive like this is that I'll be a burden to anyone who gives a damn about me," Marius explained further.

Wolfram smiled and frowned simultaneously. "That's it?" he asked incredulously. "That's what you're worried about?"

Somewhat embarrassed about his confession, Marius looked away again. "What I said is worthy of consideration," he argued a trifle defensively. "That is, if I ever find a good reason to be a permanent part of your life."

"Oh, Marius," Wolfram said, stroking Marius's cheeks. He then leaned closer to plant kisses on the wounds across his thick eyebrows. Resting his forehead against Marius's, he then settled his gaze on the shapely lips. "I want to kiss you there so badly. But this conversation is far from over, yes?"

Marius's lips pressed together then folded inward, apparently unwilling to be kissed.

"What now?" Wolfram demanded gruffly.

He then sensed Marius's stiff bandaged arm touch his shoulder, tapping it a few times, telling him to keep his distance. For this reason, he leaned back and straightened up, relinquishing his hold on Marius.

"Well, spill all your frustrations and let's get this over with so I can kiss you there." A mischievous thought suddenly presented itself to Wolfram. Biting his lower lip, he then ran his forefinger along the length of Marius's covered sternum down to his bellybutton, pushed the thin blanket away as he proceeded further south, and finally rested his palm over Marius's crotch."And here," he ended with a naughty grin.

Wolfram's teasing brought color to Marius's pallid face.

"You like this, hmm?" Wolfram continued, adding slight pressure to the soft bulge under his hand.

Marius's cheeks puffed while his mouth puckered, evidently stifling a laugh.

At the most unexpected reaction, Wolfram became suddenly ashamed of his vulgarity. Crossing arms at his chest, he cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said. "I was being presumptuous."

Marius's visage continued to lighten up, giving way to a grin. Wolfram couldn't help but consider it a consolation for his indecorous behavior moments ago.

"First of all," Marius said, smiling widely still, "you wouldn't find kissing my dry lips pleasurable. Second, as far as my friend down there is concerned, well… he hasn't taken a proper bath for days that kissing him would most likely be a traumatic experience—for both of you."

Wolfram stared into the amber eyes gazing at him affectionately. His chest felt as though it was about to burst from a surge of agreeable emotions. He wanted to laugh, cry, talk, and make love to Marius all at once. But those could wait, for he was now assured they had tomorrow.

"I love you," Wolfram mouthed, afraid he would choke up with emotions if he spoke aloud.

A promising silence settled in the chamber while Marius studied the man before him, searching for sincerity. When he found what he was looking for, the smile faded from his lips. "How do you do it?" he asked quietly.

Wolfram arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Marius raised his hand to rest against Wolfram's cheek, and then answered, "Replace all the bitterness inside me with an overwhelming gratitude for being alive."

On impulse, Wolfram leaned forward again, gently encircled Marius's neck, and pressed their lips together.

Right there and then, Wolfram abandoned his resolve of not shedding tears that day.

OooooooooO

Over a hearty meal, Yuuri, Ricohard, and Gebhard exchanged stories about their lives as rulers. After lunch, the trio left the dining hall, proceeded upstairs, and sauntered hallway after hallway.

Along one side of the grey stone wall, Yuuri recognized the massive painting of the founders of Luftguo. He had seen it before, with Murata and Conrard as his companions, but viewing it during the day was an entirely different experience. His gaze swept the canvas, taking in its magnificence. Because the colors were so vivid, with a predominantly rich golden background, only the couple stood out at a glance.

Walking ahead of his companions, Yuuri approached the life-sized portrait of the couple. "This gentleman is Engelbert, correct?" he asked conversationally, waving a hand in the direction of a man with fiery red hair and azure-blue eyes.

Smiling, Ricohard said, "And the lovely woman in his arm is his wife, Gudrun, the Princess of the North Wind Clan."

In such proximity, Yuuri eventually discerned the weapons at the sides of the founders. Peeking from behind Gudrun's flowing bronze gown was half the length of a bow. Except for its translucent center, the rest of the bow was dabbed in ivory-colored paint that rendered it obscure against the golden background. Resting on Engelbert's hip was a sheathed sword with a dark orange hilt that boasted of an opaque white gem embedded at its center.

Yuuri's mind began to race. Once again he visualized the hilt of the sword they had returned to Ricohard that very day and the ivory bow Marius wielded as Tim Lance; both weapons bore a striking resemblance to those in front of him. Apparently, as he had mentioned to Wolfram earlier, the hilt of the sword confirmed it was the same as the one he had seen in the treasure cave of Atemreich Castle, and the same could be said about the ivory bow Marius used at the competition.

"It's something to look at, isn't it, Your Majesty?" Gebhard remarked. "The artist they commissioned to do the portrait was a genius renowned for evoking sentiments through his works."

The portrait certainly evoked immense reaction from Yuuri, but it was not in the same sense as Gebhard had attributed to the artist. Yuuri then commanded his heart to be still and allow him deal with the newfound speculations. He remembered that Ricohard had once insinuated that the successor to his throne was the master of Arbohild. Should he seek confirmation if the bow's master was none other than Marius? With the image in front of them, the moment was most opportune. On the other hand, should Ricohard trust him with the truth, what good would it bring?

"King Yuuri?"

Yuuri then concentrated in remembering any information about the sword. Before long, he recalled that, while he, Murata, and Marius were in the treasure cave, Marius mentioned stories passed on for generations that the blade of the sword was ablaze in flames only when Engelbert wielded it. _Only_ Engelbert. So how did Wolfram manage to summon its flames as well? An answer flashed in his mind instantly. He then inwardly chided himself. How could he have overlooked the probability when he had already considered it once—at that same place he currently stood with Murata and Conrard as his companions?

"Are you all right, King Yuuri?"

A light touch startled Yuuri, who then realized he had been peering at a particular spot in the painting long enough to attract the attention of his companions. "Uh…huh," he managed to say, flashing a distracted smile over his shoulder.

Ricohard removed his hand from Yuuri's back, and said, "Shall we get going?"

Yuuri nodded jerkily.

While they proceeded down the hall, Ricohard and Gebhard resumed a casual everyday conversation as though Yuuri had been their friend for years.

"Marius hasn't been in the best of moods since he regained consciousness," Ricohard said. "I fear even Lord von Bielefeld's presence will not be welcomed by him for very long."

"I agree," Gebhard said. "Why, he hardly pays attention even to Sitka. I pity that boy..."

Yuuri remained silent, calling to mind every detail he had received about Gudrun and Engelbert. Instead of answers, the perplexing lines contained in Marius's correspondence to Wolfram flashed in his mind—the responsibility for an entire nation Marius had referred to and the sword he claimed rightfully belonged to Wolfram. There was also the pair of lutemnultric rings, which appeared similar to those in the colored illustration in Ranulf's journal about the founders of Luftguo. His memory continued to revive bits of information, most of which led him to the same conclusion: Marius could have inherited Gudrun's soul, while Wolfram inherited Engelbert's soul. If that was the case, did that mean Wolfram belonged to Luftguo… and even to Marius? What about Shinou's plan for Engelbert? According to Murata, Shinou had made arrangements for Engelbert to rule alongside his Chosen One. At that time, he was elated at the possibility that Wolfram was Engelbert, but wasn't it apparent now that Shinou had erred in his foresight? Beset with conflicting opinions, he shook his head to get rid of everything that jumbled his mind further.

Both elder men slowed to a stop.

"What is it, King Yuuri?" Gebhard asked.

Yuuri opened his mouth and fumbled for a plausible excuse. He found none, and the seconds that passed grew awkward.

"You seem distracted," Ricohard commented with a frown of concern.

It was then that Yuuri decided that only the truth could restore his peace of mind. "Marius… his bow… Gudrun's bow…" he said, motioning to the painting behind them. "They're the same, aren't they?"

Gebhard cocked an eyebrow and remained silent, while Ricohard's countenance turned blank. Yuuri took the absence of surprise and denial as an answer.

"And the sword we returned… Wolf… Wolfram…" Yuuri continued disjointedly. "He summoned them too… Engelbert's flames.…"

Although incoherent, the fragments of Yuuri's thoughts were similar to those that echoed in Ricohard's mind for days since he saw Wolfram wield Gottlieb at the stadium, and hence he understood.

Gebhard, though, didn't grasp the latter speculation. "What about Engelbert's sword?" he asked Ricohard.

"The sword Wolfram had used on Marius… that was Engelbert's sword, wasn't it?" Yuuri asked Ricohard.

Gebhard gasped. "He used Gottlieb on Marius? How did he acquire—"

Raising his forefinger to his lips, Ricohard gestured his longtime friend to keep his tone down. "This is not the proper place and time, Geb," he said, motioning with his head to the guards standing at the end of the hallway. "I'll explain later."

"I recognize the sword we returned as the same one inside your treasure chamber," Yuuri said, finally regaining order to his thoughts. "I also remember it isn't possible for anyone to remove it from there unless its powers were unsealed. What I didn't remember until now is that for Marius to be capable of such feat, he can only be the owner of the soul of either of your founders. As for Wolfram's ability to summon the flames of the sword, it may indicate that he's—"

"I think His Majesty has figured out the relationship among Marius, Gudrun, and Arbohild," Ricohard interrupted quietly, cognizant of the guards at a distance. "With regards to Lord von Bielefeld, Engelbert, and Gottlieb, I cannot be certain and can only speculate like His Majesty."

Stunned by the confirmation, Yuuri's thoughts turned blank.

Gebhard's eyes gradually widened in comprehension. Leaning closer to Ricohard, he whispered, "Did you just intimate that Lord von Bielefeld is related to Gottlieb in the same manner Marius is related to Arbohild?"

Ricohard's amethyst eyes turned hard, warning his friend not to ask further.

Gebhard's rubbed his temples. "Well that is most unexpected," he said under his breath, partially skeptical that he was actually fortunate enough to live alongside not only the reincarnation of Gudrun but also the reincarnation of Engelbert.

"King Yuuri," Ricohard said, "with the exception of a few who have protected Marius over the decades, I trust none with this information. It was only because Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld was assigned as Marius's guardian that he became privy to this secret five decades ago. Then, due to pressing circumstances, I had to disclose this fact to your dear friend, His Eminence."

"Murata has known all along?" Yuuri asked, feeling somewhat betrayed by his friend.

"He voiced his suspicions at a time my better judgment was clouded by the desperation for Marius to be released from prison," Ricohard replied. He then rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, and added, "King Yuuri, my main concern now is to keep this information among us. No one else should learn of this."

Yuuri forced himself to smile and hoped it came across as reassuring. "I understand… of course."

Ricohard bowed in gratitude. Then, with a gesture of his hand, they resumed their walk. They proceeded toward Marius's chamber in silence, each absorbed in their own concerns.

OooooooooO

From the moment Gebhard opened the door for his companions, laughter filled their ears. Ricohard strode toward the main chamber with Yuuri and Gebhard in tow. They found Zephollo chuckling, his head thrown back as he stood in front of Wolfram, who was seated behind the coffee table. Anthea and Sitka were sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Marius, who was glancing up at his best friend's shuddering back.

"What have we missed?" Ricohard asked cheerfully. "Do share with us the amusement."

Zephollo turned around, grinning. "Father, King Yuuri, Uncle Geb," he greeted, inclining his head in acknowledgement of the newcomers' arrival. "I was telling Wolfram about the time Marius turned fifteen and wouldn't stop singing in front of his guests."

"Ah… I remember that," Ricohard told Wolfram. "His singing was awful—similar to a croak—and it left his large audience embarrassed yet helpless to put an end to the birthday celebrant's passion."

"So I heard," Wolfram said, throwing a smile in Marius's direction.

Upon noticing that the cheerful visage had turned bleak at the sight of Yuuri, Wolfram rose from his chair. He then sat closely next to Marius on the bed to thwart whatever insecurities tried to infiltrate his mind.

Gebhard feigned ignorance in identifying the source of change in Marius's mood. "Oh, what's this? The minute your uncle walks in, you turn sullen again?" Gebhard intoned, assuming a playful pout. "I should have known it was premature to be ecstatic when I caught a glimpse of your beaming face."

For Wolfram's sake, Yuuri deemed pleasantry was required, and hence asked, "How are you feeling, Marius?" Yuuri was certain he saw Marius smirk, but it was so fleeting that it could have been his imagination.

"Leave," Marius said.

Ricohard, who was not one to condone insolence, arched an eyebrow in disapproval. "Marius, where are your manners?" he reproved. He waited until Marius looked him in the eye before he proceeded. "Is this how you bestow gratitude to the Maoh who pardoned your offense?"

"His pardon was uncalled-for," Marius responded evenly.

"It is your rudeness that is uncalled-for," Ricohard retorted.

A most uncomfortable silence settled in the chamber. Marius locked eyes with Ricohard unflinchingly, and the latter's face gradually flushed red. Yuuri grew uneasy and glanced at Wolfram, who then averted his eyes, seemingly as embarrassed as he felt. Zephollo turned his back on the other occupants of the chamber, picked up a ball of truffle from the coffee table and pretended to be conflicted with his next choice of confection. Anthea stood up and began to clear the tray with medicine jars and empty bowl of soup. Sitka got to his feet as well and headed for the trolley nearby. The boy angled the side of the trolley toward Anthea, and then slid the aluminum door of its lower compartment, revealing empty dishes.

"I see you had a private luncheon here," Gebhard remarked cheerfully.

The Duke of Ronski's effort to break the tension proved to be futile.

"Now that you're willing to utter more than that single word, I may now ask what you hoped to achieve by pulling that stunt in the stadium and imperiling hundreds of lives," Ricohard rebuked, his resonant voice quavering with barely contained anger. "Then there were the repercussions of your actions. If not for the help of the Maoh and his advisers, Luftguo would have gone down with Tim Lance!"

Fearful that Marius's next response would agitate Ricohard further, Wolfram prepared to interrupt whatever the former had to say. To his surprise, Marius leaned his head against a pillow and closed his eyes. Unprepared for a silent act of defiance, Wolfram was unable to prevent it.

"Why, you…" Ricohard huffed. "After what you've done, you don't deserve even an ounce of this arrogance you display. "

It was then that Anthea intervened. "Your Majesty," she said, deliberately directing her gaze at Sitka, who remained sitting on his heels, pretending to be preoccupied with arranging the stack of empty plates within the trolley.

How could he have forgotten the presence of the boy? Ricohard chided himself. If there was an unspoken rule he had never broken, it was never to disgrace a father before his son. "Zeph," he said, "take Sitka outside. He's been cooped up in this chamber long enough to forget he's still a child."

"I was at the apothecary earlier, Your Ma—"

With a hand over Sitka's mouth, Zephollo muffled the rest of the objection. "Let's go, Sitka. Your horse thinks you've abandoned him. Let's give him some carrots as a peace offering, hmm?"

At the reminder of his auburn coated foal, whom he named Engelbert, Sitka's desire to stay with Marius and Wolfram diminished. Nodding eagerly, Sitka abandoned the plates in the trolley.

Once the door closed behind Sitka and Zephollo, Lady Anthea approached Yuuri, deliberately preventing Ricohard from resuming with his reprimand.

"Forgive me for the delayed greeting. With all the commotion, I myself have forgotten my manners," Anthea said. She then curtsied while extending a hand. "Nevertheless, do know that it's always a pleasure to see His Majesty."

Yuuri kissed the back of Anthea's hand. "The pleasure's all mine, Lady Anthea."

"I apologize for my godson's behavior. He hasn't been kind to any of us recently. He's truly trying our patience."

"Marius is your godson?"

"Yes, and I know him very well. I am certain he will come to realize he owes you a great deal."

"I owe no hypocrite," Marius interjected, eyes remaining shut.

"Enough, Marius," Wolfram mumbled. He himself wanted to admonish Marius for his indecorous remarks, but he preferred to do it in private.

Yuuri shrugged. "Marius is right, though: I did what I could for Luftguo and King Ricohard, definitely not for him."

Marius finally opened his eyes. "Now that is an admission I appreciate," he remarked smugly.

"Why, you're most welcome," Yuuri quipped.

"Unlike you, using sarcasm doesn't make me feel clever," Marius said bluntly. "I was sincere when I said I appreciate what you said. In case you've misunderstood, let me clarify that it is not you I appreciate but what you admitted."

"Everyone," Ricohard drawled, "kindly give me a moment alone with this impertinent young man."

"Your Majesty…" Anthea said, approaching Ricohard.

Ricohard arched an eyebrow at Anthea. He had much to say to Marius: he could not rule Luftguo with his temperament; he should be able to distinguish friends from foes, and Shin Makoku's Maoh certainly belonged to the former category; and certain circumstances entailed humbling oneself for the benefit of the majority.

"I'm afraid what I have to say cannot wait, My Lady," Ricohard said.

"Don't ruin this promising day," Anthea reasoned quietly.

"I believe you should tell _him_ that," Ricohard argued firmly.

Yuuri, who stood near Ricohard, couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He coughed then cleared his throat until he earned their attention. He bowed at the elder Atemanns and said, "Your company has been most enjoyable that I regret having to leave so soon. Unfortunately, I gave my word to General von Voltaire and Lord von Christ that we will be gone for only a couple of hours."

Regarding Yuuri sympathetically, Ricohard said, "I understand. I can imagine how busy you have been after the sports competition." With a sigh, he added, "How is the restoration of the stadium coming along?"

"Despite a missing side, we held the rest of the competitions there," Yuuri said, grinning. "That's why repair commences tomorrow."

Ricohard shook his head, knowing full well it was Marius's tornadoes which destroyed the venue's wall. "His Grace and I intended to send materials to you sooner. However, with all the work that demanded attention upon my return here, it slipped my mind. Rest assured you will receive supplies in a few days."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, but we insist," Gebhard said.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, joining them by the foot of the bed.

Yuuri inwardly grinned in relief: whether or not Wolfram was the reincarnated Engelbert, Shin Makoku would always be his native land, his home. "Shall we go?" Yuuri asked.

"Actually," Wolfram said, running fingers through his hair, "I'm staying."

The smile faded from Yuuri's lips. Ricohard and Gebhard exchanged glances. Anthea looked at Marius, who didn't seem surprised.

After swallowing with difficulty, Yuuri asked, "Should I return for you at six in the evening?"

"I am staying," Wolfram repeated much slower this time, almost a drawl. He then regarded the Atemanns around him. "That is, if you don't mind my presence here."

_This isn't happening,_ Yuuri tried to convince himself silently.

"You're always welcome here," Anthea reassured, reaching for Wolfram's hand.

_He will stay in Luftguo forever_, a voice in Yuuri's head warned.

"If Lord von Bielefeld can hasten the recuperation of my nephew," Gebhard said, nodding in approval, "there will be no objections from—"

"Definitely not!" Yuuri blurted, startling his companions. He then cleared his throat. "I mean," he began to explain apologetically, "he can't just invite himself."

"Why not? He belongs here."

Everyone turned to Marius who had spoken matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Yuuri asked.

"Do you still not know?" Marius said. "Or have you resorted to ignorance for convenience, as usual?"

"Marius!" Ricohard and Gebhard warned in unison.

"What are you doing, Marius?" Wolfram demanded. "How can we…" He finished with an exasperated sigh.

Yuuri frowned. "How can you what?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Nothing," he said, returning to sit behind the coffee table.

Marius glanced at the blond sulking several feet away. "So it's 'nothing' now?" he asked.

Wolfram crossed his arms at his chest. "Humph! Well, since you're bent on ruining the moment, I'm no longer in the mood to say it."

"Say what?" Yuuri asked.

When no response came, Marius noticed Yuuri drawing closer to Wolfram. "Would someone kindly rub my temples because they're throbbing?" Marius demanded hurriedly. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram sneered. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"For you, yes."

Wolfram exhaled loudly. "Sorry, but you're attempt to induce laughter is ineffective."

Marius forced himself to smile sweetly then said, "Sit beside me."

"Look," Yuuri said, touching Wolfram's upper arm, "let's just go."

"Come here, Wolfram, please," Marius repeated almost pleadingly. When Wolfram merely narrowed his eyes, glaring at him halfheartedly, he added, "I'm sorry if I upset you. You're right, though, the moment isn't good. Besides, Lady Cecilie, Sitka, and Zeph aren't here."

"Oh, for heavens' sake!" Gebhard exclaimed, raising his palms at his sides in frustration. "What are you two talking about?"

Marius remained staring at Wolfram, who then popped several chocolate truffles in his mouth and chewed leisurely, his eyes moved errantly around the chamber before returning to the confections on the table.

"What is it, Marius?" Anthea asked, smiling encouragingly.

"I'd rather not make the announcement because I fear the proposal is being currently reconsidered."

_Announcement? Proposal?_ Yuuri detested Marius's choice of words which pointed only to one conclusion. In a near state of panic, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm, using all his might to get him to his feet. "Ah! We ought to leave, really. Time flies fast and I can almost imagine Gwendal's hair turning—"

Wolfram shrugged off his friend's hand. "Um shhtuyin," he slurred through a mouthful of truffles.

"_Shit…_" Yuuri couldn't prevent himself from cussing through clenched teeth. Speaking under his breath, he continued, "He proposed and you accepted? If that's the case, all the more you need to go home and think about it. Haven't you learned from the consequences of your rash decisions? What about your duties? Your family? Have you forgotten he can no longer return to Shin Makoku?"

"Is that true? Did you propose to Lord von Bielefeld?"

Marius glanced up at his uncle. "I did before the archery competition," he answered him. "He declined then."

Gebhard's brows wrinkled, his lips pursed, and his confusion was mirrored by the expressions of Ricohard and Yuuri. Anthea dropped her backside on the bed, her hand poised over her bodice as she exhaled in relief.

"So you proposed a second time today?" Gebhard asked, half clarifying, half assuming.

In response, Marius motioned with his head to Wolfram.

Sensing expectant gazes on him, Wolfram poured himself a glass of water. He took his time drinking, leaving everyone in suspense for a good half minute.

Wolfram then glanced up at Yuuri, taking in his adorable dark innocent looking eyes, his lustrous raven overgrown bangs, and his creamy complexion. Yuuri's magnetism, both physical and beyond, was ineffable. His presence still had the power to make his heart skip a beat. But he could no longer confess this because not far from them was the man whose absence had the power to make his entire world come to a standstill.

"Well?" Yuuri asked, uncertain what to make of Wolfram's gaze and rueful smile.

The corners of Wolfram's mouth dropped. "I proposed to Marius," he said quietly, though not low enough to be missed by the rest of the occupants of the chamber. "We intend to marry when he's fully recovered."

Yuuri felt his chest constrict, thus he willed his heart to be still. It seemed he wasn't the only one who reacted to the engagement adversely. Not far from him, he noticed Anthea's back hunch. She seemed to be breathing heavily, conspicuously so. Whatever Ricohard's reaction could have been was pushed aside by the condition of his second wife, whom he then accompanied by the foot of the bed, voicing his concern. Anthea claimed she was exhausted, and Yuuri was disappointed to learn it wasn't because she had objections to the announcement.

Weak on the knees, Yuuri sagged onto the nearest empty seat in resignation.

It was only Gebhard who received the news with a semblance of support most engagements deserved. He walked over to Marius. "Are you truly decided?" he asked, resting his palm on his nephew's head.

"We'd appreciate your blessing," Marius said, seeking and finding genuine concern in Gebhard's eyes. "_I _would appreciate it, Uncle Geb," he added, offering a conciliatory smile to the person he had neglected for months.

Gebhard's face brightened at those simple words. "Your happiness is my happiness. I will welcome any partner of your choosing. With that said…" Gebhard paused, turning and extending a hand to Wolfram.

Wolfram hesitated. He stared at the hand proffered by the very person he suspected was responsible for the death of Marius's parents. His suspicions had been kept between him and Yuuri until it was buried by the turmoil over the past months. This distrust in the elder Kaufmann was revived upon seeing him that day. Now he found himself in a quandary. If he was going to be a permanent part of the Kaufmann family, he would be tempted to dig further and could end up ruining Marius's relationship with his uncle. Either that or he could dismiss his suspicions for the sake of the Kaufmanns' reputation. After all, if Gebhard was guilty, it was the kind of truth that would bring no comfort to Marius and the dead. Moreover, there was always the possibility he was wrong.

"Wolfram?"

At the concern in Marius's tone, Wolfram returned to the present. "Uh… forgive me," he said, smiling feebly. On impulse, he took Gebhard's hand. Before he could fully regain control of his senses, he was trapped in the arms of the duke. His body swayed from left to right as he was hugged.

"Make him happy," Gebhard whispered in a choked voiced. "You are the only one he has allowed to enter his heart again. So, please, love him. For all of us."

The sincerity and warmth Wolfram perceived elicited waves of guilt that suddenly washed over him. Here was someone who had loved and lost Marius's father, and then denied of being Marius's guardian. Gebhard was evidently a lonely man. How could he have entertained such ill thoughts?

"Love him. Give him the family he deserves."

Wolfram nodded and returned the embrace.

Marius's eyes flitted back and forth Wolfram, who was trapped in a bear hug, and Anthea, who remained hunched with Ricohard's arm around her shoulders. Anthea's reaction wasn't entirely unexpected, for Marius could still recall her vehement protest when he first mentioned his intention of marrying Wolfram earlier that month. He presumed the High Priestess of Luftguo—who had intimated he was forbidden to involve himself further with Wolfram—had influenced whatever opinion Anthea had. On the other hand, that afternoon proved Anthea adored Wolfram. She made no objection to his prolonged stay. Thus he found it baffling as to why she didn't seem pleased about their engagement.

"Lady Anthea," Marius called.

Both Anthea and Ricohard glanced over their shoulders.

"As my godmother, we seek your blessing as well."

"Certainly," she said in a weak voice that matched her wan expression. With the help of Ricohard, she stood up.

"Can you manage?" Ricohard asked. At Anthea's nod, he released her arm.

She then turned, walked toward Wolfram and Gebhard, and tapped the older man's arm. "Geb," she said with a faint smile, "it's my turn."

"Oh, forgive me for getting carried away," Gebhard said, releasing Wolfram. "It's not everyday my nephew gets himself engaged—and to such a beautiful man."

Heedful of Anthea's every move, Marius observed the gentle way she touched Wolfram's face. With her back towards him, Marius could not see her expression, but every affectionate stroke of her fingers, brushing strands of hair away from Wolfram's forehead, revealed she was fond of him. With her head maintaining its angle, he could tell she was gazing up at Wolfram. She leaned forward to kiss his left cheek then his right, and whispered something in his ear. Whatever her message was created a furrow between Wolfram's brows before his face stretched into a tentative smile. Wolfram nodded, but confusion remained etched on his countenance.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me," Anthea said, releasing Wolfram, "I have to return to the apothecary."

"Oh? None for me?" Marius asked. He assumed a frown of disappointment, which earned him a smile that didn't reach Anthea's eyes.

"Of course I have not forgotten you," Anthea said, stroking the top of his cropped hair. "I shall return to congratulate you in private after my work in the apothecary is finished."

"Perhaps you should rest," Ricohard suggested. "You look exhausted."

"The Ruler of Cimaron will be here in six days," Anthea reminded Ricohard. "He cannot see Marius the way he is now. One of our chemists has even suggested resorting to prosthetics for the skin of his chest."

"That can wait," Ricohard insisted. "Rest for a few hours."

"If you're so concerned, why don't we escort Anthea to her chamber then?" Gebhard said.

Wolfram didn't miss the wink Gebhard made at the end of his suggestion. He wasn't surprised at the casualness of the elder Atemanns' interaction. They had been friends since they were children, and hence the absence of formality in addressing each other in private. He found it remarkable that they managed to maintain their closeness over the years. As he watched both men escort Anthea out of the bedroom, he couldn't help but visualize Marius's father—whom he had never met but heard was brought up in the same orphanage as Anthea and Sitka—walking with them.

The three Atemanns slowed down, stopped underneath the archway between adjoining rooms, and faced the remaining occupants of the room as though they had forgotten something. Then Ricohard strode back to Yuuri, who remained seated behind the coffee table.

"My friend, forgive me," Ricohard said, "I will not be able to see you to the baths. I shall have someone escort you in my stead."

Yuuri got to his feet. "That won't be necessary. I know my way."

"But I insist," Ricohard said firmly. "Do visit us again tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the next after that. I am serious," he ended with his usual affable smile.

For the first time since Wolfram announced his engagement to Marius, Yuuri began to lighten up once more. "Be careful with your generosity, King Ricohard," he said, "or else I might consider having lunch here everyday. I can never have enough of your savory dishes."

"Then I shall inform our chefs to prepare sumptuous meals daily," Ricohard said. He then turned to Wolfram. "Lord von Bielefeld, forgive me for not congratulating you. Her Majesty and I will do it together… much later, though… perhaps a day before the ceremony for you and your fiancé. Ah, and I will speak to Sera about this to avoid untoward encounters similar to this afternoon."

"We appreciate that," Marius said, looking up at Ricohard over Wolfram's shoulder.

Realizing he was between the two, Wolfram stepped aside.

Ricohard cocked an eyebrow. With a loud exhale, he shook his head as he regarded Marius disapprovingly. He then wagged his forefinger. "You have disappointed me immensely," he said, though his tone was much lighter, no longer reproachful. "We'll resume our conversation soon."

Marius's dry lips stretched into a smile. "I know. I'll make up for everything. I'm sorry."

"Tell that to him," Ricohard said, stealthily pointing his thumb behind where he knew Yuuri stood.

"Now that is something I can't promise."

"If you do, then I'll forgive you." Without further ado, Ricohard returned to Anthea and Gebhard.

Once the older Atemanns had left the chamber, Wolfram's hands went to his hips.

"What is the matter with you both?" Wolfram demanded. "Especially you," he added, directing his gaze at Marius.

Yuuri inwardly laughed, while Marius chose to close his eyes.

"Damn it, Marius. If you keep up this attitude, I will leave with Yuuri."

When Marius was forced—or so it seemed to Yuuri—to open his eyes, Yuuri was no longer able to repress a smirk.

Marius then stared back at Wolfram long and hard. "If this is how it will always be—you threatening to return to him whenever I get on your nerves—then perhaps you should," Marius said, then shut his eyes again.

The retort left Wolfram open-mouthed.

Yuuri was certain someone would bend soon, and he intended to discover who between stubborn men would be the first to do so. Raising an eyebrow, he then challenged, "You heard him. Shall we go?"

Frowning, Wolfram glanced around the room, and then back at Marius. "Look at me, Marius," Wolfram said. He tapped his boot on the carpet, waiting and counting the seconds that had gone by without result. "Open your eyes, Marius," he repeated through clenched teeth.

Only silence followed.

"If you don't, I'll walk out this door. Damn it! Open your eyes. I want you to see me walk out this fucking door!" Wolfram ended in a roar.

Marius paid no heed, evidently unwilling to budge.

Wolfram stormed out of the main chamber in a huff, went through the sitting room, and shortly found himself standing in the hallway, staring at the receding backs of the three Atemanns ahead of him. He glanced behind and saw Yuuri emerging from the chamber. Nothing else came out of the door that was left open; no apologies or pleas for him to return was heard.

Wolfram blinked a few times and waited a while longer until Yuuri called his attention.

"It's not like he can walk out of there to follow you."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, who seemed to have perceived his frustrations.

"If I were him, though, hmm…" Yuuri continued, crossing arms at his chest, pursing his lips. "Well… I'll consider dropping myself to the floor, disregard the pain from freshly dislocated joints for the sake of love, and then slowly but surely wiggle my way across the room."

Wolfram felt heat rise to his face. His cheeks turned up almost involuntarily, but he managed to pucker his lips to repress his amusement over the image of Marius doing as Yuuri had suggested.

"Hmm…then again, I'll probably realize you'll be gone by the time I can even make it to this spot," Yuuri continued, pointing down at where he stood. Gesturing with his hands, he went on, "Or…oh, oh, yeah, the trolley! I can probably hoist myself up on that trolley, then push with my behind. Nah… I won't be able to lift my behind that high. So, I'll probably slump over it instead—"

"Stop," Wolfram managed to utter before he burst out guffawing. He clutched his stomach, doubling up in laughter, while his other hand leaned against the wall for support.

When was the last time he made Wolfram laugh this much? Yuuri pondered. He could not remember; it had been that long. It was unfortunate the joy from such achievement was overshadowed by the certainty that it was the image of Marius, crawling on the floor or bent over the trolley or both, which tickled Wolfram's sense of humor.

"He can hear you, you know," Yuuri reminded flatly.

"Oops." Wolfram's hands went to his mouth. With shoulders trembling still, he turned around, catching a glimpse of Yuuri. The unexpected bleak countenance of his friend brought down his spirits. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're really going to marry him, aren't you?" Yuuri said. "Before the day comes to an end, you'll be making up and pretend nothing has happened."

"Oh, I'll make sure he takes my ultimatum more seriously next time."

"_Next _time," Yuuri emphasized. "See, that's what I don't get. How come he gets to have infinite 'next times' while I never even got a second chance?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Don't start with questions that will disappoint you again."

Yuuri refused to drop the subject. "If you had only given me another chance, it would have been us bickering just now—we bicker constantly after all—except that I would be asking for your forgiveness and begging for you to return without hesitation. I would do whatever you demanded even if it was against my will. I always let you win because I'm your 'wimp' after all," he reminded in a bitter undertone.

"Yuuri, it's not healthy to dwell on what could have been and compare relationships. Besides, you only diminish our special friendship by describing it that way."

"Our _special_ friendship?" Yuuri echoed. "Whatever we have will soon be _nothing_. You know why? Because soon he'll be your daily companion, your best friend, while I will be nothing more than some wimp in your memories of a dry run engagement."

Wolfram's frown deepened. His tongue poked his inner cheek as he searched for an answer that would neither hurt nor mislead Yuuri. "What do you expect me to say, Yuuri? That that isn't going to happen? That you will always be my best friend? There are only two options: I can either lie _or_ remember us as special at some point in our long lives."

The truth in Wolfram's words hushed their conversation. For a long while, they merely stared at each other. It was only then that Yuuri pondered what he was trying to achieve. Was he trying to prove he was a better partner? Since when did being the better man ensure the top spot in someone's heart? He knew the answer, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Listen," Yuuri said, "I'll be back for you at seven in the morning. At breakfast you will inform your family about this decision of yours to marry that jerk, and then we'll work on your schedule." He then turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't bother to glance to side when he sensed Wolfram catch up with him. "I won't hear of any other solution," Yuuri said.

"I'm not disagreeing."

"You're not?" Yuuri asked, maintaining his rapid pace.

"No. In fact, what you suggested is close to what I had in mind."

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow, expecting more.

"Well, you're right. I need to do this properly. I should train someone to take over my responsibilities. The reason I didn't mention this earlier is because I wasn't sure you're willing to fetch me here every morning then drop me off here again after work."

Yuuri halted in his tracks. "You make it sound as if I'll be your chauffeur—gaaah, never mind. More importantly, who said I was willing to do that?"

"You didn't? I assumed that's what you meant when you said work on my schedule."

"You sure read _excessively_ between the lines because transporting you back and forth wasn't on my agenda."

Wolfram bit his lower lip in thought. After a while, he said, "Fine. But since it's been mentioned, will you? That way, I can turn over my responsibilities without sacrificing quality time with Marius. When he's better, he'll transport me to Shin Makoku. "

Yuuri held up both hands. "Whoa! Hold on. First of all, he can never return to Shin Makoku. Second, what I had in mind is for you to remain captain of your army and see Marius during your annual vacation."

Wolfram huffed. "What? I'm not amenable to spending only a month with him in a year!"

"Well," Yuuri drawled, rolling his eyes, "it's not like you've been working more than any of us to deserve more than a month a year. In addition, you have consumed all your future vacations for the next decade. In fact, your duties on Earth can even be considered vacation. You know, flexible breaks, soaking in hot springs—"

"Errr… except for the hot springs, there's nothing pleasurable about working in a bed and breakfast inn—no offense to your mother, of course." Wolfram also wanted to remind Yuuri that he neither requested to be assigned to Earth nor asked to be given light responsibilities, but decided against it. He couldn't afford to contradict Yuuri further when he needed his approval for something more important. "Yuuri, I know the laws of Shin Makoku. If a Mazoku soldier marries a foreigner, they may immigrate to his or her spouse's native country with permission from their superior and the Maoh. Therefore, another option is for me to stay here until Marius has completely recovered, take a ship to Shin Makoku, delegate someone to take over my position there, have my personal documents approved, and then say goodbye."

"What if I don't approve of your departure?"

"I know you will. If not for me, then for my mother, who'll be ecstatic to learn one of her children is finally getting married."

Yuuri's mouth twitched to the side. "She sure will be, especially if her son-in-law happened to be the successor to the throne with an immortal soul to boot."

Wolfram's upper body inclined forward, closer to Yuuri. "Who told you that?" Wolfram asked in a low tone.

Yuuri smirked. "I discovered it on my own," he answered proudly. "King Ricohard confirmed it."

"Who else knows?"

"Murata and Lord Waltorana."

"Don't tell anyone else."

"What's with the secrecy?"

"I don't know. For security reasons, I guess."

"Do you think it has something to do with his soul?"

Wolfram shrugged.

"Speaking of which, I also suspect that…" Yuuri's voice trailed off in hesitation. What would he achieve by bringing up Engelbert's soul? Absolutely nothing, he then concluded.

"Suspect what?" Wolfram asked.

"King Yuuri?"

The unfamiliar deep voice prompted Yuuri and Wolfram to glance to the side. They found a soldier in a navy blue uniform approaching them.

"Major Pierre Ladin at His Majesty's service," the soldier introduced himself, according them with a bow. "I was sent to escort His Majesty to the baths."

Yuuri nodded and smiled at the major named Pierre. Not allowing Wolfram to return to their unfinished topic, he then said, "Hey, I have to go. Be at the baths tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp."

"I'm going to the baths as well," Wolfram said, already walking behind Pierre.

Yuuri grinned. "Thanks for seeing me off."

"My backpack is still in the baths. Remember?"

"Geez, you sure know how to burst my bubble."

In comfortable silence, Yuuri and Wolfram ambled behind the soldier.

When Wolfram recognized the pebble flooring of the corridor leading to the baths, he was reminded that he didn't have much time left to discuss his schedule with Yuuri. Thus he asked, "What time shall I tell Marius and Sitka to expect me tomorrow night? I don't want them to have dinner without me."

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. "Who said I agreed to that?"

"Let's try it for week. I promise I'll work my ass off. "

Pierre looked slightly over his shoulder.

"I can't work my—" Wolfram then chose to mouth the word '_ass_'. "—off unless I'm inspired."

"You and your conditions…" Yuuri snorted. "You sure are spoiled, Wolf."

OooooooooO

After Yuuri had disappeared under the water of the pool, Wolfram decided to prolong Marius's punishment by extending his absence, allowing his fiancé to believe he had indeed departed with Yuuri.

_Fiancé_.

A tingling sensation went up Wolfram's spine. Marius was his _fiancé_ in every sense of the word: their desire to be engaged was mutual, not by mistake. With a wide smile, he donned the beige silicone swim cap he had used earlier when Yuuri transported them there. He then bathed leisurely, taking his time lathering and rinsing, laughing to himself whenever he imagined how repentant Marius must be for being obstinate and cantankerous.

More than once since he submerged his body under the water, it crossed his mind that Marius could have attempted to leave his bedroom even in his condition. Each time he reasoned with himself that he and Yuuri had stayed long enough outside Marius's room. Surely if Marius had any plans of following him, he would have done so during that period. And in case he did try to get up from the bed after they had already left, then there were guards at the end of the hallway who would come to his aid.

Before long, Wolfram dozed off from the languor afforded by the warm water and silence.

OooooooooO

Instead of returning to Shin Makoku, Yuuri decided to drop by Earth.

His parents took turns changing the water in the bathtub. Whoever was in charge that day did not fail him, and hence it wasn't necessary for him to shower after he resurfaced from the water. After toweling himself dry, he tiptoed to his bedroom, mindful not to rouse his parents who were presumably fast asleep by then because it was almost midnight, according to the wall clock at the end of their narrow corridor.

Once he reached his room, he grabbed his mobile phone and searched through his contacts.

While waiting for his friend to answer his call, he rummaged through his closet for his favorite pair of jeans.

"_Hello?"_

The husky female voice on the other line almost startled Yuuri, who had momentarily forgotten whose number he had dialed after a frustrating search for a decent pair of jeans.

"Heee—" he halted abruptly at the squeaking tone he produced.

"_Hello?"_

Dropping the faded jeans and washed-out trousers in his hands, he straightened up and sat naked on the bed. After clearing his throat, he said, "Hey, Tomoe."

"_Yuuri, is that you?"_

Yuuri grinned. "Who else can it be? You bought this phone and chose this number for me after all."

There was silence on the other end.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked despite the knowledge that Tomoe rarely slept before two in the morning. "Or did I catch you at a bad time?"

"_No… not at all. I just didn't expect to hear from you. It's been a while. How have you been?"_

"My life's been so-so. I've been meaning to call you since summer break began, but work kept me busy." Most of his friends in the university had summer jobs, and hence it was a plausible excuse for a college student like him.

"_I see. Where do you work?"_

Yuuri didn't drop by Earth for a long telephone conversation. Thus he said, "Listen, can I come over? We can catch up more comfortably there."

After a brief pause, he heard Tomoe whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"_My parents are here, visiting."_

"Oh, they're here in Japan?" Yuuri immediately reprimanded himself for blurting something so unintelligent. To redeem himself, he quickly added, "When did they return from Europe?"

Instead of replying, he heard Tomoe say loudly, _"Dad, I'm going to drop by the convenience store across. Hikaru said she could use some company."_

Hikaru was Tomoe's best friend since high school. "Hikaru works at the convenience store?" he asked.

Tomoe's reply was muffled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Do you want to meet at the convenience store?"

"_No. I'll be at our bench in the park in twenty minutes."_

Yuuri's heart raced. Tomoe was willing to meet him. And with Tomoe, their impromptu rendezvous always turned out much more than he anticipated.

"_Do you still remember _our _bench?"_

"You bet I do," he answered, grinning.

OooooooooO

By the time Wolfram awoke, he could tell it was between three and four o'clock based on the brilliance of the sun filtering through the lacy curtains adorning the tall windows. The thought of Marius unattended and lying on the floor flashed in his mind again. This time, it persisted. He no longer found humor in the situation his mind conceived in those short seconds.

Wolfram scrambled out of the pool. Without bothering to dry his body, he slipped into his underwear and trousers hastily. While donning his white long-sleeved shirt, he headed for the door. He was already halfway to Marius's room when a stone pierced his sole, reminding him he was barefoot. Despite the discomfort, he scampered ahead with his heart pounding in his ears.

As he neared the corridor leading to Marius's chamber, he saw a couple of guards at the corner, glancing in his direction. One of them began to approach him with arms stretched to the sides, blocking his way. The guard didn't recognize him because this was only his second time in Atemreich Castle, he then reasoned with himself.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram shouted from a distance, patting his wet shirt, retaining his wide strides, "I'm a guest of Marius Kaufmann."

He noticed that the guard advancing toward him had frowned, while the lips of the other guard behind parted and curved upward into what could only be a laugh. Without shoes and with garments that clung to his wet body, the guards probably deemed him an imposter. Glowering with impatience, he prepared to introduce himself again with no intention of slowing down. But as he drew closer to them, the guard's arms dropped to the sides, his face brightening with both recognition and apology. The guards saluted as he darted past them and turned right.

Wolfram's heart sank at the sight that greeted him from Marius's door: the trolley was stuck underneath the archway leading to the main chamber, its front wheels seemingly obstructed by the loose edge of the carpet in the receiving area. He crossed the width of the sitting room and shoved the trolley aside. He then saw the chair that used to be by the bed on the floor, and he could almost imagine Marius painfully toppling along with it.

Paralyzed with fear, he stared at the empty bed with a roar ready to escape his lips.

"The patient's out here."

The madness in Wolfram's mind came to an abrupt halt. He turned and blinked at the empty space from where he stood to the grey wall of the corridor.

"Mister, would you kindly help me get up?"

Wolfram needed no further prodding. In seconds, he was at the receiving area. He glanced to left, where he found a wall lined with books and a desk with nobody behind it. He then turned to the right, squinting against the shafts of sunlight coming through the glass doors of the balcony. On one side was a mini bar with stools of stainless metal seats which reflected the rays of light. Opposite the stools was a low teak table. Behind the table was where he found Marius, lying on a settee that couldn't accommodate his entire length. His aforementioned fiancé was leaning on his right side with his back parallel to the back of the sofa, his right leg was bent, and his foot touched the floor.

Wolfram walked over to the counter lined with alcoholic beverages. He sat on one of the bar stools facing Marius with an almost blinding light between them.

Marius glanced up while trying to get up in vain. "So it's you," he said cheerfully. "I reckon you're still upset because you find my struggle entertaining."

It was only then that Wolfram realized he was grinning like a fool in relief while staring at Marius's futile attempts to sit up. He then snapped to attention. "Ah! I'm sorry," he said, rushing to his fiancé's side.

"What made you change your mind?" Marius asked, raising his left arm to make room for Wolfram's hand.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked, encircling Marius's chest with his arms.

"I assume you went home. You were gone for quite a while. And you're drenched."

Wolfram locked his hands behind the bandaged torso. "Tell me if you feel any pain and I'll stop, all right?" he said, slowly pulling up Marius's upper body.

"Keep going. I'll be fine."

"Uggh… you're heavy."

Marius chuckled.

Although Wolfram managed to lift Marius to a sitting position, his back was perpendicular to the back of the settee.

"All right," Wolfram said, "now you need raise your buttocks by pushing your foot against the floor."

"There. How's that?"

"Err… you barely moved. Try harder," Wolfram said, lifting Marius with all his might. "Uggh! So heavy… push harder."

"That's what I'm doing."

"How did you manage to get out of bed when you're this weak? What were you thinking? You could have broken more bones!"

"I heard you and Yuuri having a conversation," Marius explained, lifting his buttocks inch by inch. "Even though I couldn't hear anything clearly, the fact that you weren't discussing whatever you were discussing on your way to the baths made me certain you intended to return here. When you became silent and didn't show up again, I realized I was mistaken."

After another groan, Wolfram released Marius.

"There!" Wolfram said, flipping over to sit beside Marius. He then leaned back, breathing heavily. "Did you honestly think you could have reached me at the baths in time?"

"No. But at least if I fracture more bones trying to catch up with you, you'll regret leaving me."

"Ha. Ha. Not funny."

Marius rested his stiff bandaged fingers over his fiancé's hand. "I wasn't serious. You know that."

"I didn't go home," Wolfram said, looking from the corner of his eye. Marius was staring at his profile, and the awareness made his cheeks flush further.

"Why is your shirt soaking wet then?"

"Because I took a bath and fell asleep. Then, when I woke up, I had a feeling you were foolish enough to do what you just did and I rushed here without drying myself."

"You bathed without washing your hair?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Not at first glance anyway. I thought some bald man stormed in. I didn't think it was you."

"_Hu-u-uh_? Did you say bald?" Wolfram asked, reaching for his hair, which he didn't feel. "Oh… oh, gods! No wonder the guards had difficulty recognizing me," he ended with a grunt, tugging at his beige silicone swim cap.

Marius looked at Wolfram from head to toe. Then they both laughed, gazing into each other's eyes.

When their laughter abated, Marius regarded Wolfram seriously.

"What now?" Wolfram grumbled.

Marius offered a contrite smile. "Sorry," he said.

"For being rude to Yuuri or for getting out of bed on your own?"

"For upsetting you."

Wolfram shifted in his seat to look at Marius properly. After a loud exhale, he said, "Are you even aware of the real reason I get upset whenever you're rude to Yuuri—aside from the obvious reason that he deserves respect?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten me."

"Whenever you treat him as though he's a threat to us, it means you don't trust me."

Holding Wolfram's gaze, Marius contemplated on the explanation. After a while, Marius said, "Point taken. I will have to work on my insecurities."

Wolfram smirked. "Good," he said.

"Don't get your hopes up, though. You can't force me to enjoy his company or to foster friendly relations with him. Nevertheless, I'll do my best to contain my opinions to myself whenever he's around."

"That's good enough for now," Wolfram said, smoothening Marius's thick eyebrows with his thumbs.

"I look terrible, don't I?" Marius said, changing the topic.

"A bit," Wolfram muttered. He then lowered his fingers to Marius's dry lips.

Marius moved his head away from the feathery touch. "That tickles," he said, then licked his lips. "You should change into dry clothes. Feel free to go through my wardrobe."

"Nah. I brought an overnight bag with me," Wolfram said. "Which reminds me: I should get it as well as my jacket and boots from the baths."

"Overnight bag? You came prepared," Marius remarked with a lopsided grin.

Wolfram placed his palms against Marius's cheeks and pushed them together until his lips puckered, erasing the self-satisfied grin. "So what if I came prepared?" Wolfram said, raising an eyebrow.

Marius chuckled. "Go get changed before you catch a cold."

"Demons don't catch cold easily."

"Still, it can't be comfortable wearing sodden clothing."

Sulking, Wolfram released his fiancé's face and got to his feet. He then paused by the doorway. "When do you take your medicine again?" he asked.

Marius shrugged. "Dinner I suppose. I don't know exactly when. I've very little concept of time since I awoke."

"All right then. I'll be back soon."

Wolfram had only taken a couple of steps down the hallway when he heard Marius holler his name.

"What?" Wolfram asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"Would you like to go outside before dinner?"

Wolfram bit his lower lip to stifle a smile. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Since you're on your way to the baths, kindly tell the guards to see me. I'll have them bring up a wheelchair. That is, if you don't mind pushing me around for a few hours."

Not wanting to appear too eager over the suggestion, Wolfram assumed nonchalance. "No problem," he said. "We might as well visit the infirmary to have you examined. You could have broken more bones after what you did."

"Well, I was thinking of visiting the stables first to see Sitka's progress with his horse," Marius said. "Afterward, we can go to the falls. Sitka may want to take a dip before sunset."

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat: the mere mention of the falls evoked fond memories.

Marius went on, "If you want to swim as well, don't mind me. It's been a while since I last saw you frolicking naked, and I'll be more than content to just sit and watch."

Wolfram grinned from ear to ear, no longer able to conceal his enthusiasm at the thought of spending the rest of the day with his new family.

OooooooooO

Because of his detour to Earth, Yuuri arrived at Shin Makoku five hours later than he had promised. Dessert was being served by the time he entered the dining hall. Gunter greeted him with a lengthy account of his anxiety attack brought about by his delay. When Gwendal asked where Wolfram was, Yuuri informed him as well as the others present in the dining hall—Cecilie, Conrard, Murata, and Gunter—that Wolfram would return in the morning. No further question about Wolfram was voiced, and Yuuri presumed their silence was out of deference to his feelings.

After tea and dessert Gwendal and Gunter informed Yuuri that they would return to the office to finish whatever they can before retiring for the night. Cecilie then excused herself, saying that she promised to assist Anissina in the laboratory by trying out a recent invention involving cosmetics.

"Conrard," Yuuri said, "you must be tired. Go on and get some rest. Murata will keep me company."

Conrard arched an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

Yuuri beamed at his friend and godfather. "I'm handling this better than I expected."

Conrard nodded, though his countenance remained puzzled. "That's good to know. See you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Conrard."

Murata wiped his mouth with an embroidered napkin while watching the doors close behind Conrard.

"Sweet dreams?" Murata teased, pushing back his spectacles. "That's new."

With stretched cheeks, Yuuri continued to chew his fish.

"What's with the _glow_, Shibuya?" When no response came, Murata left his seat and walked over to Yuuri. He pulled back the empty chair next to Yuuri and angled it to face his aforementioned friend. "Let me guess. Could it be that Marius hasn't recovered and most likely will never recover?"

Yuuri snorted. "I wish," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, another probability is that he refuses to reconcile with Lord von Bielefeld. But why is Lord von Bielefeld not here if that's the case?"

Yuuri sipped his white wine leisurely. "Oh, Murata," he said, smiling again, "how can a wise man provide such average guesses?"

Murata slumped in his chair in defeat. "OK, what gives?"

"I was on Earth for an hour," Yuuri said, preparing another sporkful of fish from his plate. "Half of which was spent with Tomoe. In a dimly lit park. On our bench."

Murata lunged forward in his seat, his elbows landing on his knees. "Did you say Tomoe? Your Tomoe? Your five-foot-two curvaceous almond-eyes pussycat—"

"Hey!" Yuuri warned, wagging his fish-filled spork in front of Murata's face. "Don't call her that."

"Hey, watch it," Murata muttered, grimacing, brushing off the fish meat which landed on his forearms. "So what happened?"

"Do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

"Does the order matter? You'll reveal them both anyway."

Instead of replying, Yuuri resumed eating his meal heartily.

Murata exhaled loudly. "Shibuya, the maid will be here to replenish your glass anytime now. You better say what you appear so eager to say before she returns."

"The bad news is that the park patrol guard interrupted us before we could finish making up for lost time. I'm not a kiss-and-tell, so don't expect juicy details out of me."

Murata's eyes widened. "But how far did you reach—a third, halfway, or toward the climax?"

"I said I'm not going to divulge the private stuff." Yuuri broke into another grin, and added, "Let's just say she gave me enough to dream about tonight."

Murata huffed. "Damn! You sure rebound fast, buddy."

The enthusiasm faded from Yuuri's countenance. "I'm not on a rebound," he said defensively. "Mind you, she was my first everything."

"Not the first kiss," Murata reminded. "Lord von Bielefeld beat her to that."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "If you're going to count _that _kiss, then I might as well admit Shinou was my first kiss since he probably remembers it more than Wolf. Anyway, Tomoe's been our classmate for years. It's not like she's some stranger. And she was my first real everything. Maybe even love."

"Whatever. So what's the good news? Are you seeing her again to finish what you started in the park?"

Yuuri frowned. "You know… I can't remember… I don't even remember what we talked about when I brought her back to her flat."

Murata laughed out loud. "You've got to be kidding me! Was it that intense that you forgot everything that happened afterward?"

With reddened cheeks, Yuuri leaned closer to his friend and whispered, "It was. And this is where the good news comes in: my body responded to her extremely well. In that short time, all I craved for was getting down and dirty. Don't you see? That proves I'm not gay. Not entirely anyway. Maybe I'm bisexual. Who cares? I was ecstatic when I realized I can still be aroused by another. I didn't even think of Wolf while I was with her."

Murata's brows knitted. He then leaned back. "If your main purpose is to prove to yourself you can forget him and that you're not entirely homosexual, then you might end up spreading your seeds of love generously and, before you know it, have children of the same ages running around here and on Earth."

Yuuri's mouth opened—and remained that way as he straightened up in his seat—but he said nothing. He then eventually resumed with his dinner.

Murata went on, "Another thing to consider before you give free rein to your libido is that, knowing you, you'll probably marry the first woman you get pregnant, whether or not she is 'the one' for you."

Yuuri dropped the spork on his plate. He then turned and stared at his friend. "Geez, thanks for the encouragement."

"I'm only concerned that this rebound period will rob you of better judgment."

"Will you quit with that rebound thing?" Yuuri snapped. "Besides, what do you expect me to do, huh? Sulk? Cling on to someone who's getting married soon?"

Murata stared back agape. "Is Lord von Bielefeld getting married to—"

"Yes," Yuuri hissed through clenched teeth, gripping the stem of the crystal flute.

"When?"

"Who fucking cares?" Yuuri growled, feeling his resentment return in billowing waves. "Do you know that it was he who invited me back into his life? He teased me, showered with me, and slept half naked with me, begging me to make him forget Marius and yet not committing entirely. Then he suddenly changed his mind. Dumped me like I meant nothing. Now he expects me accept everything with a mere apology?

"Damn him! Damn them both!" he bellowed, hurling the wineglass across the hall.

Shouting at the top of his lungs and shattering the glass somewhat released Yuuri's pent-up frustrations. Hearing his own ragged breathing, he then willed himself to calm down.

The door behind them creaked then swung open. Three maids emerged, carrying mops, brooms, and cleaning cloths.

"Did anything break, Your Majesty?" a maid asked.

Sensing the maid's eyes on him, Yuuri gradually unclenched his fists from the table.

"Over there," Murata said, motioning to the far end of the room, "underneath the painting of the vineyard."

The maids scurried across the dining hall, whispering amongst themselves as they cleaned the mess.

"Do you know what I refuse to accept the most?" Yuuri resumed quietly. "It's the fact that Wolf was the one who proposed to that asshole."

Murata patted his friend's back. "After what you've disclosed, I now have a better understanding of your feelings. If I were you, I'd be bitter as well. However, your idea of escape may get out of hand. Bear in mind that being impetuous often results in terrible consequences."

"I just…" Yuuri paused, sighing a few times as he glanced around the hall distractedly. "I want to fall in love again."

"Don't we all?" Murata said, offering a sympathetic smile.

"If being excited and giddy are indications of falling in love, then perhaps I was in love with Tomoe once. Maybe I can fall in love with her again."

"I doubt it was love you were after when you went to see her earlier. Otherwise, you would have remembered your conversation."

"At least I forgot my troubles for a while," Yuuri argued.

"But why choose Tomoe to get over Lord von Bielefeld when your affair with her ruined your engagement to him in the first place?"

Yuuri shrugged. "She was the only one I was certain would be willing to see me at such short notice."

"I know of at least a hundred men and women here who have waiting for you to be available since you became the Maoh. They'll see you at a moment's notice."

Yuuri snorted. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy—dating, not falling in love, that is. Fortunately, time will never be an issue. We have long lives, Shibuya. So, really, what's the rush when you can get to know and enjoy every single prospect? Just be responsible about it. Don't go spreading your seeds of—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Yuuri interrupted curtly.

In silence, they watched the maids finish their task.

When they were alone again, Murata cleared his throat. "So, Shibuya… showering and sleeping naked with a man like Lord von Bielefeld… how did it feel?"

Yuuri glared at his friend. "I told you, I'm not a kiss-and-tell."

"Make an exception. After all, he's the insensitive man who came on to my innocent trusting friend only to dump him."

Yuuri's chin drew up in thought. Then he arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Hmm… since I like your description, I will disclose this: I get a hard-on every time I relive those moments. In fact, those unfinished memories and this—" Yuuri wiggled his fingers. "—have kept me satisfied for the past lonely nights."

Murata suppressed a chuckle. "Is it the thought of muscles and penis against your body that does it for you? Or do you actually see his face?"

Yuuri regarded his friend suspiciously. "You're testing if I'm gay, aren't you? Well, I guess I have to admit I'm bisexual."

"Just answer the question: is it the thought of a man's body that turns you on _or_ do you actually see him whenever you pleasure yourself?"

"His face—his eyes and lips particularly—is always part of the whole process. It's a pity I can't recall the exact feeling of his tongue because he sure knows how to use it."

"Man, with regards to Lord von Bielefeld, you have got it bad."

OooooooooO

After dinner, Yuuri immersed himself in reading and signing paperwork in his office. Gwendal and Gunter did the same from behind their desks. Learning the commoner's concerns and daily challenges never failed to remind Yuuri how trivial his worries were in comparison. For this reason, he welcomed the diversion and focused on creating solutions for his people without taking any break for the next couple of hours.

When the grandfather clock struck twelve, a long-drawn-out yawn resounded in the room, accompanying the chimes. Yawning uninhibitedly, Gunter stretched his arms above his head.

When silence returned, Gunter's eyes widened, as though he had only realized he wasn't alone. "Ah! Pardon my manners, Your Majesty."

Yuuri glanced up and flashed his adviser a smile before returning his attention to the report pertaining to insufficient irrigation in a nearby village. From his peripheral vision, he perceived his companions getting to their feet, the legs of their chairs squeaking as they were pushed back. "Good night," he said, without bothering to look up again.

"His Majesty is not coming with us?" Gunter asked, swinging the door open. He waited for Gwendal, who then carried sheaves of paperwork to Wolfram's desk.

"Go ahead," Yuuri said. "I'll be out of here shortly. This is the last one."

"I trust Wolfram will return in the morning," Gwendal said, dropping the bundled documents with a thud, "whether he likes it or not."

Yuuri grinned, his eyes darting to the infrastructure reports which Wolfram handled. "He will," he said, returning to the parchment on his table.

The lock of the door clicked in place.

A few minutes later, he signed the document. He then cleared his table until only fountain pens, paperweights, and a single framed photograph remained. His gaze lingered on the picture of him, his parents, his brother, Greta, and Wolfram in Disneyland. They stood in front of a castle with Cinderella and her Prince Charming. He couldn't help but feel proud of the obvious: even in old jeans and shirt, Wolfram, who was his fiancé then, looked far more regal than Prince Charming.

With the happy image of Wolfram before him, Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if he was now asleep. Was he beside Marius? The bed was big enough to accommodate them and a wall of pillows to ensure Wolfram didn't hit Marius while in slumber. Did they make love? Given Marius's condition, it was highly unlikely.

As though to mock Yuuri, the sixty-nine sex position appeared in his mind and settled there:

Wolfram was on all fours, while Marius was underneath him. Wolfram's knees straddled his lover's upper chest; his elbows pushed against the mattress on either side of Marius's lean hips; and his moist lips stretched slowly, sensually, as it wrapped around the other man's engorged length, engulfing it gradually, inching it to his throat. Marius, meanwhile, pleasured Wolfram by performing fellatio and anilingus alternately with his mouth and tongue. Faint slurps and appreciative moans resounded—

Yuuri stood up from his chair abruptly, shaking his head to get rid of the disturbing scene.

He had to forget Wolfram.

Tonight his last vision before slumber claimed him would not be Wolfram.

He then silently thanked the gods for Tomoe. She would pleasure him tonight. Even if only in his mind.

OooooooooO

TBC


End file.
